Teaching Rin
by Avonnalay-Ariemay
Summary: Sesshy is looking for a tutor to teach Rin the ways of the demon court. His search finds him Kaida, a spirited noble of the South who doesn't want the job. Sparks fly and tempers run high in the West as they learn that respect is earned, not given.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- The characters presented in this story do not belong to me. They belong to the most talented Rumiko Takahashi. So don't sue me. The only ones I own are the ones that you don't recognize (which in this case will be quite a few).

A/N - Okay, now that I've finished my latest story, I had this idea floating around in my head. I'm only posting the few chapters that I have written so far. I've got some other ideas for some other stories based on different anime series, so I'm just throwing ideas around now. It depends on the amount of feedback I get as to whether or not I will continue on with a particular story.

Summary: Rin is now sixteen years old, and Sesshomaru is searching for someone who can teach her the 'proper' way for the ward of a demon lord to act, you know, court manners and all that jazz. He finds a teacher, although she is quite reluctant to have the job. Needless to say, sparks fly between Sesshomaru and the stubborn dragon demoness teacher Kaida...and neither actually want to admit that they even have respect for the other, let alone anything else. Trust me, this won't be the typical Sesshy falls in love with someone. There are plenty of little twists and turns that will keep the story interesting (as anyone who has read my writing will know).

* * *

Teaching Rin

Prologue

* * *

Sesshomaru pushed back the mounds and mounds of papers in front of him and growled in aggravation. He had just received word that the other three demon lords of Japan were holding a meeting, this time to be held in the Southern Lands, ruled over by the dragon taiyoukai Lord Ryu. _'I care not for their ridiculous, petty quarrels.'_ he thought in disgust as he stood from the chair and walked to the window in the study.

The sun was out and the flowers were blooming. Spring had arrived in Japan, and he could hear Rin's happy voice floating on the air as she spoke with one of the servants that inhabited the huge castle they lived in. Suddenly, an idea came to the Western lord. _'But perhaps this may be a blessing in disguise.'_ The dog youkai thought a little more before nodding his head, a decision made. _'Yes, this will do fine. Ryu owes me a favor, and it is time to collect.'_

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru called out, knowing Jaken was somewhere near him.

"Yes, m'lord?" the little toad-like retainer called, walking to his master's side like a well trained puppy dog.

"Bring Rin to me." Sesshomaru ordered, no emotion evident in his voice.

"Yes, m'lord." Jaken, his orders now known, quickly hobbled out of the room. A few minutes later, he returned, this time with the human girl in tow.

Rin had grown quite a bit in the time she had been Sesshomaru's ward. Now, at sixteen years of age, the girl was quite the pretty picture to look at. She was still a petite little thing, barely reaching over five feet. Her hair, once kept in an awkward ponytail, was not long, cascading down her back. Her face was still as pure and innocent as ever. And her happiness and joy of life had never diminished. As she entered the room, she walked over to Sesshomaru and smiled, giving a small bow to the lord.

"You wanted to see me, my lord?" she asked happily, ready to do whatever her caretaker was going to ask of her. In all the years that she had been with the Western lord, Rin had come to consider the cold man as more of a father figure than many would ever be able to believe.

"Rin, you will be accompanying me to a lord's meeting three days from now, which is being held in Lord Ryu's home in the Southern Lands. As you are aware, my search for an instructor for you has proved futile. Ryu, however, has two daughters, both well versed in the mannerisms of youkai court. With his acquiescence, you will choose one as your instructor." Sesshomaru said firmly, watching the smile drop off of her face at the mention of a teacher.

"Yes, my lord." Rin said, her happiness at being summoned by the inu-taiyoukai fading into obscurity. They had been looking for an instructor to teach Rin the ways of the demon court for a few months now. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru had found no one to his satisfaction, which Rin was secretly grateful for.

Even at sixteen, Rin's rambunctiousness had not slowed down. Her free spirit was happy as it was, and she did not want to change her ways to conform to what normal females were expected to. But the young girl had no choice. If Sesshomaru said it was going to happen, it would, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"That will be all, Rin." he said, dismissing her with a curt nod.

"Yes...my lord." Rin said, backing out of the room. Sesshomaru watched as the girl left. She had changed so rapidly, and right before his eyes. Ever since Naraku's defeat almost seven years before, Rin had blossomed into a young woman. Her entire demeanor had changed, even though she still held that happy go lucky, carefree attitude she'd had during her childhood. Sesshomaru did not want to crush that spirit, but as his ward, it was imperative that she learned what was proper for a young lady. It would soon be time for her to choose a mate, and she needed to know what the demon customs consisted of when it came to choosing a mate. Because whether or not Sesshomaru realized it, or even wanted to admit it really, he was worried about her choosing a human mate. He wanted someone who would be strong enough to protect her from the dangers of the world, and in Sesshomaru's opinion, no human could do that.

Up until this point, he had weeded through the most likely candidates, finding none suitable. Ryu's family was his last hope. As hard as it was to believe, it was no real surprise that his search had led him there, now that he stopped and thought about it.. Ryu's family was extensive, and very well versed in the old traditions of their fathers. The dragon demon Ryu held great importance to the ruling families, and was perhaps the only other demon lord that Sesshomaru held respect for.

Ryu had offered to help him after the death of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father. But the stubborn Sesshomaru had declined, preferring to learn on his own, and Ryu had respected that wish and left the eldest son of Inutaisho be. Of course, he had continued to offer assistance and advice, even though Sesshomaru had not asked for it. Ryu, unlike some of the other demon nobles and ruling families, held a genuine concern for everyone, no matter whether they were human or demon.

There was another particular reason why Sesshomaru liked the demon lord. Dragons, like dogs, were known to be proud, powerful creatures. The problem was their perchance for mischief and rebellious natures. Yes, Ryu's family was very extensive, and Sesshomaru had no doubts that the daughters of the lord were well versed in the mannerisms Rin needed to learn. They would be the answer to his problems concerning the young girl

"Perhaps," he said. "Among those demonesses there will be one who Rin can learn from."

* * *

A/N - Okay, that's the prologue. The next few chapters are here, so I hope you continue on reading. Oh, and I'm warning you know, there are a WHOLE LOT of original characters in this story. Sorry if you don't like it, but it can't be helped.

Anyhow, please review and give me some idea as to whether I should keep going with this, or trash it and come back to it later.

Later,

A.A.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - Sesshomaru and Rin do not belong to me. In fact, none of the characters you recognize from the manga or television show does. I just own all the rest of the original character. So don't sue . I'm a college student, so you wouldn't get anything anyways. :)

A/N - Okay, here is the next little chapter for you guys. It's a great deal longer than the prologue, and I hope you guys like it.

Later,

A.A.

* * *

Teaching Rin

Chapter 1

* * *

Rin stroked the silky hair of the dragon mount she was sitting on. She, along with Lord Sesshomaru, and Jaken had set out on foot for the lord's meeting two days ago, and were almost at the borders of the Western Lands. As of now, Rin was astride Ah-Uh, deeply in thought about her soon to be instructors. The traveling party had fallen into silence not long ago, and for once, Rin had said nothing. She knew that this meeting was to last for nearly three days. _'And what exactly am I supposed to do during that time?'_ she thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, turning to the demon.

"Yes, Rin?"

"How am I to choose a teacher? I have never met any of Lord Ryu's daughters before." she asked.

"You will meet them when we arrive." he said. "I care not how you choose, as long as you do." Rin was silent for a few minutes as she contemplated his words. _'So,'_ she thought, _'he doesn't care which one of them I choose, as long as they can teach me what I need to know.'_

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked again, catching the demon lord's attention. "How many daughters does Lord Ryu have that I will have to pick from?"

"Two." he answered automatically. There was a sudden rustling above them, and Rin turned her eyes towards the heavens. Hovering above them were three green dragons, each one with a rider on its back. Sesshomaru let out a growl and put his hand on the hilt of Tokijin.

"Actually," came a feminine voice from the middle dragon as it descended down to land in front of them, "he has three daughters. Although I am afraid that the youngest is often times overlooked." Sesshomaru glared and stepped between the intruders and Ah-Uh, who still had Rin perched on his back. Jaken meanwhile, was huddled behind Rin.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru questioned coldly, his eyes boring into the female who had dismounted the huge draconic beast and now stood in front of him, and beside the obvious leader of the new group. "State your business." The female demoness smiled and Rin watched as the demoness bowed down to Sesshomaru, showing her respect to the demon lord. Well, whoever she was, she was definitely pretty, with jade colored eyes and long black hair that had been gathered at the nape of her neck and braided into a complex design. The demoness had a slightly tanned complexion, and wore an ornate black kimono with a silver dragon embroided on the back. Rin also noticed the slightly pointed ears and teeth of the woman.

"Forgive us, Lord Sesshomaru." she said, as she raised herself from the bow. "We are an accompaniment party, sent out by Lord Ryu to ensure your safe arrival to the castle."

"They want us there safe, so they sent a woman?" Jaken sneered, sticking his head out from behind Rin. "We need no assistance from the likes of a wench!" The young demon to the side of the formal clad female demoness frowned and stepped forward, kneeling before Sesshomaru as more of the soldiers bearing the Southern Lands crest came into sight from the surrounding trees.

"My name is Keiji, Lord Sesshomaru." he said respectfully. "I am under orders of Lord Ryu to accompany you to the castle."

"Keiji? You are one of Ryu's sons, are you not?" he asked. The demon nodded, waiting for Sesshomaru to acknowledge him. "Rise."

"Yes, m'lord." Keiji said, rising from the kneeling position. "We will continue on, if you have no objections. Lord Ryu awaits your arrival."

"Let us continue." Sesshomaru said. Keiji nodded and looked to the demoness standing beside him.

"Kaida?" he asked, "Will you keep Lady Rin company? The rest of you, spread out and secure a perimeter." Kaida nodded and mounted her dragon steed as the foot soldiers spread out and disappeared into the forest around the traveling party. Kaida reigned her dragon mount up beside Rin and Ah-Uh, a friendly smile on her face at the bewildered look on the young human's face. The rest of the emissary company spread around them, leaving only Keiji, Kaida, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin to follow the path leading into the Southern Lands. Keiji and Sesshomaru quickly dropped into hushed tones of discussion, out of the hearing range of the women. Rin reoriented herself on her stead's back as she thought up a way to strike up a conversation with the beautiful dragon demoness beside her.

"You are Lord Sesshomaru's ward, correct?" The demoness asked, looking down at Rin.

"Yes. I am." She answered happily, her bubbly nature taking over now that the tension had left. "My name's Rin. What's yours?"

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Rin." she said. "My name is Kaida."

"Are you a friend of Lord Ryu's?" Rin asked suddenly, only to blush at the rude question and turn her head to the side, embarrased.

"What makes you think that, Lady?" the demoness asked kindly.

"Well, you are dressed too pretty to be a soldier." Rin said with a shrug. The demoness laughed and nodded at the young human's perceptiveness.

"You could say I am a friend, yes. Lord Ryu sent us here as a sort of good will ambassador to you and Lord Sesshomaru. Each of the traveling parties were met by a group similar to ours once they got close enough to the borders. It's really more for protection purposes than anything though." she explained calmly.

"Protection? But Lord Sesshomaru does not need help protecting us in his homelands." Rin said tersely, feeling insulted that this other woman believed her lord of being incapable of protecting them.

"I do not doubt that, Lady." Kaida said, noticing how the young girl got defensive on Sesshomaru's behalf. "But you are no longer in the Western Lands."

"What do you mean? Of course we are." Rin said.

"No, I am afraid you are not, Lady." Kaida said. "When we met you and Sesshomaru, you were at the borderline of the Western and Southern Lands. You are now in Lord Ryu's homelands, and as such, we are here to protect and ensure your safe passage to the castle."

"Oh, I understand now." Rin said. "Can I ask you a question, Kaida?"

"Of course, Lady." she said. "Go right ahead."

"Do you know of Lord Ryu's daughters?" Rin asked. Kaida's eyebrows raised at the question, but she nodded.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." She grimaced. "I know them quite well actually. Why do you ask?"

"I am to choose one of them to be my instructor on court manners." Rin said, frowning deeply. "But I know nothing of them. Can you tell me what they are like. I am most curious." The demoness just shook her head. Kaida knew first hand exactly how Leiko and Kei were. And if one of them was to become the little human's instructor, all hell was going to break loose. The sisters, much to their family's displeasure, considered anyone with a drop of human blood running through them, completely inferior to the demon race. Ryu had tried to change their views, but nothing he said had ever worked.

"Lady Leiko and Lady Kei are well versed in courtly manners." Kaida said, holding back her more vindictive thoughts. "They will make wonderful instructors. They just take some getting used to. In fact, each of them were sent out to retrieve the other lords. Lady Leiko is traveling with Lord Haruto and Lady Koto of the Northern Lands, and Lady Kei is escorting Lord Ronin and Lady Yoshe of the Eastern Lands."

"Who else is going to be at this meeting, or is it just the ruling Lords and Ladies?" Rin asked, her curiosity piqued now that she had found someone who would answer her questions in more than monosyllables or one word answers.

"Well, any Lord who has viable heirs usually make their sons come as well." Kaida explained. "The Lord and lady of the East will have their family with them, no doubt. Ronin has never allowed for Kentaro or Hoshi to miss a meeting. And I am quite sure that Yuri and Hoshiko will be there as well. Then, of course, Lord Haruto will have Saburo with him. My only wish is that Kiyoshi does not show up."

"Kiyoshi? Who's that?" Rin asked, cocking her head to the side and frowning.

"Kiyoshi is Lord Haruto's and Lady Koto's youngest son. Let's just say that the two of us do not get along very well."

"Is it really that bad?" Rin asked. "I was under the impression that all the ruling demon families got along quite well."

"They usually do." Kaida said. "But...well...let's just say the only reason I haven't already killed Kiyoshi is because I don't want civil war to break out across Japan."

"Oh, my! That is serious." Rin said. Kaida nodded, and Rin decided to change the subject. "Kaida, when you first met up with us, Sesshomaru was talking about Lord Ryu's daughters, and he said there were only two. But you said that there were three. Who is the other one? What's her name?"

"The youngest sister is not as well known as the other two simply because she is not like her elder sisters in many ways. She and her brother are only part demon, so they tend to blend into the background."

"She's only part demon? Does that mean she has human blood, like me?" Rin asked. "What is she like?"

"Well, the youngest Lady is much different than her sisters. She was trained to become a fighter, and is one of Lord Ryu's strongest Generals of his army. As such, her sisters tend to disregard her at times, believing her to be underneath them."

"That's horrid! What's her name? I want to meet her first. Is she a nice lady?" Rin queried. Kaida smiled and shook her head.

"I'll be sure to introduce her when we get there." she said. "I'm sure she will be happy to meet you." Rin nodded and continued to question the demoness for a couple more hours. As it grew closer to noon, the two females evenutally lapsed into a comfortable silence, broken only when Rin would pose a question to Kaida, and the demoness would answer in kind. Keiji was in the middle of saying that they were almost there when the attack came. The soldiers who had been scouting around them after being dismissed earlier by Keiji had returned to say that they were being trailed by a small group of rogue bandits some time ago. Apparently, the group of stray demons had disbanded not long after that, but when Rin heard a war cry coming right towards them, she was instantly terrified. The warning of the incoming attackers had been brief. By the time Sesshomaru and the guards had sensed the demons, they were already swarming upon them.

"Kaida!" Keiji yelled, drawing his sword and going to Sesshomaru's side. "Keep Lady Rin safe!" Rin had seen the anger flare in the demoness' eyes as the intruding demons closed in.

"Rin! Come here, quickly!" Kaida yelled, pulling the human girl onto the dragon she was riding, and freeing Ah-Uh to go protect his lord and mistress. The group of bandits were putting up a valiant fight, but even though the scrawny beasts out numbered the small emissary party, Sesshomaru, Keiji, and the rest of the royal guards were quickly carving their way through the masses. Kaida pulled Rin's trembling body closer to her, and tried to calm the girl's shaking. Kaida noticed a weak spot in the defensive line where a few demons were breaking through the ranks and attacking from behind.

"Rin." Kaida said calmly. "Listen to me very carefully." Rin looked up at the demoness as she untied the beautiful black kimono she had been wearing, and draped it over Rin's head, as well as the cowering form of Jaken that had scrambled up behind her. "Stay on this dragon, and do not take this kimono off of you. Do you understand me? It's made out of fire rat fur, and will protect you as long as you stay here. Okay?"

"Kaida? Where are you going?" Rin gasped as the woman slid out of the inner white kimono she had been wearing, only to reveal a dark suit of pliable green armor. "Kaida?"

"Rin, stay on that dragon!" she said. Rin watched as the graceful woman slid off of the dragon and pulled two long katanas out of the scabbards on the dragon's side, quickly join in the ranks who were fighting off the intruding bandits. Rin, still perched on the back of the dragon, cowered as one particularly nasty looking demon broke past some of the soldiers, heading straight for her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed as the ugly beast pulled a knife from his belt and started forward. "Lord Sesshomaru! Help me! Please!" The Western Taiyoukai turned just in time to see the stray demon slice down towards Rin with the crude knife.

"General!" yelled one of the soldiers, spotting the incoming blow to the girl. "Lord Keiji!" Keiji dispatched the bandit who stood before him and turned to see Sesshomaru's white blur as he raced to get to Rin in time. Before he could get there, a blinding blue light filled the air, and the demon advancing on Rin was thrown clear across the woods, uprooting a few trees along the way. Keiji breathed a huge sigh of relief, and Sesshomaru stood, shocked still.

"Quit gawking and start fighting, Keiji!" came Kaida's angry voice. "The barrier will hold until we fish them off! Lady Rin will be protected!" Sesshomaru and Keiji snarled as a few bandits dropped down from the trees and swiped at them. Sesshomaru feinted to the left, coming back to back with Kaida.

"You are a soldier, woman?" he sneered, thrusting the tip of Tokijin into an ugly snake demon.

"Amongst other things." Kaida said, using the double edged sword to cut through a few demons who rushed her way.

"What of Rin? What is protecting her?" he asked, no strain in his voice even though he had been battling just like the rest.

"It's a simple demon barrier." Kaida said easily as a badger demon took a swipe at her, only to be disconnected from his head upon turning around. "No full blooded demon will get through it. And only I can take it down." The woman had apparently lost her patience with the bandits and called out to the surrounding warriors. The affect was immediate as the soldiers took their fighting up a few notches. After a few more minutes of intense battle, the bodies of dead demons were scattered everywhere. Sesshomaru watched as Kaida, after pulling her sword from a dead demon's throat, wiped it off and walked over to where a hysterical Rin was still perched on the back of Kaida's steed. The demoness slashed towards the barrier with the other blood soaked blade, and the glimmering light of the protective shield dispersed instantly.

"Lady Rin?" Kaida asked calmly. "Are you okay?"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried. "Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I am here, Rin." the taiyoukai said coldly.

"Sesshomaru! You are safe!" Rin cried, scrambling down the dragon's side and going to the taiyoukai's side, instantly checking for any sort of wound. Kaida watched with barely reigned in amusement as the ruthless Western demon lord was forced to bare Rin's prodding.

"If you will excuse me, my Lord and Lady," Kaida said, "I must speak with Keiji." Kaida nodded and walked over to Keiji, her pretty features turned into a scowl.

"What happened, Aisho?" she demanded. "The scouts reported that the group had disbanded."

"They regrouped and went around us." the soldier said with a grimace. "As for the scouts, they're dead."

"Keiji!" Kaida growled, her anger shooting through the roof.

"Yes, General Kaida?" Keiji answered, coming to her side.

"Regroup your men and continue on. I am taking Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin directly to Lord Ryu." she said.

"Is that wise?" Keiji asked, eyeing the demoness. "They're moving targets in the air."

"It's no better here." Kaida said, eyeing him. "At least they will get within the confines of the castle more quickly this way."

"Anything else, General?" Aisho asked, bowing to her.

"You are coming with me, Aisho." she sad. "Keiji, split the remaining soldiers into quarters, and take three groups with you. Aisho, ready the rest to come with us."

"Your orders, General?" Aisho asked.

"Distribute them as you wish." she said. "We're taking the air route."

"Yes, General Kaida." Aisho said, bowing to her and backing away from the two of them. Kaida and Keiji watched as the demon began issuing orders to the remaining soldiers. Keiji turned to Kaida, a grin on his face.

"Didn't stay in that fancy kimono too long, now did you?" he teased.

"Funny, Keiji." she replied with a frown. "Very funny. I want you to see if you can find anymore of the bandits along the path. I'm taking Sesshomaru and Rin directly to the castle."

"What do you want me to do with them?" Keiji asked.

"Most of them are low level thieves." She answered. "Get rid of them. I don't want this happening again. Kill them if you must."

"Yes ma'am." he said. "Let's get you going before the rest of us take off." The two dragon demons walked over to where Sesshomaru was positioning Rin on Ah-Uh's back.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you will be leaving momentarily." Keiji said. "A portion of the soldiers will be accompanying you directly to Lord Ryu's castle via an air route."

"Very well." Sesshomaru answered coldly, eyeing Kaida with a look of utter loathing. "Where will she be going?"

"As a General in Lord Ryu's army, I will be escorting you and Lady Rin to the castle." She said evenly, noticing the look of disdain on his face.

"A demon wench? As part of an accompaniment guard?" Jaken scoffed from the safely of Ah-Uh's back. "What good are you?"

"Hush, Jaken." Rin scolded. "Kaida was the one who put the barrier up to protect us."

"That's enough, Rin." came Sesshomaru's warning.

"Yes, my lord." Rin said, growing quiet at the tone her guardian had taken with her.

"Let's go then." Kaida said briskly. "The sooner I get you to the castle, the sooner I can make my report to Lord Ryu."

"Let us go then." Sesshomaru said. Kaida nodded and mounted the dragon she had been riding, motioning for Aisho to lead the way. The soldiers that were to come with her, eighteen in total, took their positions, six ground, five scouts, seven airborne. Upon Aisho's signal, Kaida rose into the air as the ground troops left and the airborne soldiers quickly changed into their dragon forms. Rin clutched to Ah-Uh's mane as she and Jaken were lifted effortlessly into the air. Sesshomaru took to the air as well, gathering his youki at his feet and forming the familiar white cloud.. Rin watched as Kaida and Aisho made a tight formation around herself, Jaken , and Sesshomaru, securely taking them out of further danger. Rin was puzzled though. Sesshomaru had been awful complacent about the attack. She knew that under normal circumstances, Sesshomaru could have taken out all of the bandits in half the time it had taken the other soldiers, but he had let the Southern soldiers handle most of it.

"Jaken?" Rin asked, looking behind her to the little toad. "Why is Sesshomaru acting like this? He could have defeated the attackers in half the time, but he allowed Kaida and the other soldiers to do most of the work. Why?"

"Ignorant human!" Jaken said disgustedly. "This group of escorts were sent to protect us, and if Lord Sesshomaru had taken out all of the bandits on his own, it would have dishonored Lord Ryu, and his soldiers.

"Oh, I understand now." Rin said happily, thinking she had figured it out.. "He did it because he did not want to seem rude."

"You hardly grasp the concept I speak of, wench!" Jaken said haughtily. Rin's happy demeanor quickly fell at the ugly toad's condescending tone. "You would not understand the honor ties between royal families. You have much to learn before you can ever be considered a proper lady of master Sesshomaru's family. It will surprise me greatly if you ever accomplish a third of what you need to, just in order to not embarrass lord Sesshomaru." Rin was almost in tears when Jaken had finished his dismissive monologue. He had been being particularly mean to her lately, and Rin could not figure out exactly why. She knew Jaken cared little for her, unlike Sesshomaru. The great taiyoukai had reprimanded his servant on numerous occasions on Rin's behalf, each punishment often times leaving Jaken with an umber ob bumps and bruises on his head, but it did not seem to do any good.

"But, Master Jaken..." Rein said, trying to defend herself form her overly critical caretaker. "That is why I must learn from the Lord Ryu's daughters."

"Humph! The ladies will not be able to teach a human wench like you anything."

"But, Master Jaken..."

"I beg to differ on that point." Came Kaida's strident voice. "Just because Rin is a human does not mean she cannot learn our ways and customs."

"Kaida!" Rin said, happy to have someone defending her.

"You would say that, wouldn't you?" Jaken sneered. "Your blood is not pure like your father's, is it?" Kaida growled and made to reach for the green creature, but Sesshomaru's cold voice stopped her.

"That's enough, Jaken." he said, drifting to Rin's side, a frown on his face. "Quit your incessant babbling."

"Yes, m'lord." he answered nervously, instantly contrite. "Of course, m'lord. Forgive this humble servant." Sesshomaru glared at the toad and Kaida tried to grab Rin's attention.

"Would you like to ride with me, Lady Rin?" She asked kingly. "I do believe there were some questions you had for me to answer."

"Yes, please." Rin said. "If I may that is."

"It is up to Lord Sesshomaru." Kaida said nodding towards the Western Lord.

"May I, my lord?" Rin asked.

"If you wish." Sesshomaru said boredly. Rin smiled and Kaida reached across her steed's body, plucking Rin from her sat and settling her in front of her own body.

"How much longer until we reach the castle?" Rin asked.

"We will be there shortly." Kaida said with a smile. "Within the hour." Sesshomaru nodded and resumed his position in front of the two women.

"So, Kaida, what are we supposed to do when we get to the castle?" Rin asked.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru will begin the meetings as soon as the other lords get there." she said. "As for you, I don't know. You will need to meet Lady Leiko and Lady Kei, but other than that, I do not know."

"Is there a library in the castle?" Rein asked.

"Yes, a very extensive one, as a matter of fact. I take it you've been studying your subjects?" Kaida asked.

"Yes, but I prefer being outside." Rin said with a grimace. "It's so stuffy inside the castle sometimes."

"Well, the gardens should be able to keep your interest for a while. There is a maze of hedges in the Eastern garden. It was created for Lord Ryu's youngest daughter. In the center is a large fountain and koi pond, but only she and the maze's creator have ever been able to get through it. I'm sure she wouldn't mind letting you give it a try."

"Ohh, I can't wait." Rin squealed. "It sounds like so much fun." Kaida only smiled and nodded. The rest of the trip, they continued to talk, Kaida answering questions Rin threw at her, but never telling the young human girl who Ryu's youngest daughter was. By the time they arrived at the castle, Rin was overflowing with excitement. The accompaniment party landed in the courtyard of the vast grounds, immediately being swamped by servants. Kaida dismounted and assisted Rin in getting off. A line of servants appeared at Kaida's side.

"Seiko!" Kaida called.

"Yes, Lady Kaida." came a small, well dressed cat demon. Kaida nodded towards Sesshomaru and Rin.

"You are to take Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin to the guestrooms in the Eastern wing." Kaida said kindly.

"The ones overlooking the garden and maze?" the servant asked.

"Yes." Kaida said. "Tell Lord Sesshomaru that dinner is served at six, and a servant will come to get him if needed. Father will make any further announcements at that time."

"Yes, Lady." she replied. "But what of you?"

"I have to report to father before anything else." she said. "Is Leiko or Kei back yet?"

"Lady Leiko has returned, but Lady Kei has not." Seiko answered.

"So Haruto and his family are here?" Kaida asked.

"Yes, Lady." the cat demoness smirked. "And before you ask, Kiyoshi is with them."

"Damn." Kaida murmured. "Well, get those two settled while I report to father." The cat demon nodded and looked down at Rin as she walked over.

"Lady Rin, will you please come with me, and I will show you to your chambers." She said, bowing to the girl. Rin sighed and looked to Kaida.

"Will I see you again before I leave?" she asked.

"You will see me soon, Lady." she reassured her. "I'm always in and out of the castle." Rin nodded and followed Seiko to where Sesshomaru and Aisho were starting to discuss something. Kaida watched as the Western taiyoukai and his ward left out to go into the castle. She took her swords from her dragon's sides and turned to walk towards a side entrance that led straight to her father's quarters when a very aristocratic voice mad her blood run cold.

"Kaida, my love." came a smooth voice from behind her. "Still running with your father's solders. Didn't I tell you that you needed to stop that?You are going to injure yourself some day and not be able to bare me any heirs when we mate."

"Would it get you to leave me alone if I did that, Kiyoshi?" Kaida asked, turning to face the arrogant son of the Northern Lord. The cat demon only smiled at her, as though she had said nothing rude or indifferent. The proud cat demon stood a little over six feet tall, broad at the shoulders, and built like any other soldier. His blonde hair was cut short, except for the two small braids on each side of the nape of his neck. His red, cat slit eyes seemed to dance with superiority as he looked at Kaida. "You're as presumptuousness as ever, I see. Good to know some things never change."

"Aww, you wound me, love." he said, placing a hand over his armor clad chest, right over his heart. "Is that a way to treat your future mate?"

"Future mate? Right." Kaida said. "If you'll excuse me, I need to report to my father."

"Ah, yes. The elite General Kaida, reporting to her father." he said. "You do realize that when we mate, you will not be leading any armies."

"And you do realize that I could not care less about your idle threats?" she sneered. "Now excuse me." Kaida stepped back and walked towards the castle, her head held high.

* * *

Up above them, in a tower of the castle, Lord Ryu watched as his youngest daughter - and last general of his armies- stalked away from the proud Lord Kiyoshi. He had seen the diminished size of the accompaniment party he had sent to the West, and immediately realized they had been attacked. He watched as Kaida instructed Seiko to take Sesshomaru and the little human girl Sesshomaru kept as a ward to their quarters. He noticed how relaxed she had been with the girl and wondered is she had told Rin about being his daughter. He doubted it very seriously. Kaida tended to leave out her station in the royal family as a Lady of the South, preferring to be known only as a soldier and General in his army.

Ryu had never understood why she did that, especially when his other daughters relished n the attention their stations brought them. Even Kaida's twin brother Keiji wore his rank as a young lord of the South proudly. But Kaida, she preferred the dojo to the banquet halls, a sword in her hands and fire rat armor on her body than silk fans and beautiful silk kimonos that her sisters so coveted. _'I won't be a helpless woman, human blood or not!'_ she had said one time. Ryu shook his head and realized once again that the marriage Kaida had been forced into by her late mother would never work out. Kaida was headstrong, stubborn, and cocky at times, three things that the mate of Kiyoshi could not be. _'She's to muck like Sesshomaru.' _he thought. _'Single minded and cold at times.'_

Sesshomaru was another problem. Ryu had agreed to let one of his daughters go with the Western lord in order to teach Rin the mannerisms of the demon courts, and he was suddenly wondering how good of an idea it was. Rin was a human, and Leiko and Kei were adamant demon supremacists, despite the way that had been raised. And Kaida and Sesshomaru would butt heads and probably destroy half of the Western lord's castle long before Rin was ever taught anything.

A sharp succession of knock on his door brought him out of his revere. Kaida was standing outside, waiting to report on the fight, and he knew it.

"This is going to be a long couple of days." he said, sitting down at his desk. "I hate these meetings!"

* * *

A/N - Okay, how'd that chapter sound? Is everything confusing? I sure hope not, but ...

Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. I've got one more chapter to send out to ya.

Later,

A.A.

Oh, and remember to let me know what you think. I've got a couple of ideas for different stories going on through my head, and I want to know if this one is worth continuing.

Later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer -** Sesshomaru and Rin do not belong to me, but to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. The rest of the characters you see in this story do belong to me, however.

**A/N -** Okay, here is the second full chapter for this story. This is the last one I'm going to be posting for a while, so make sure to leave me a review (or email me) and tell me if you guys think it is worth continuing.

Later,

A.A.

* * *

Teaching Rin

Chapter 2

* * *

Two days had passed since Rin had gotten to speak with Kaida. The meetings kept Sesshomaru away for the majority of the time, so she did not get to see him very often, except for during mealtimes. Rin had been introduced to many people since arriving at the Southern Lord's castle, mostly the sons and daughters of the other nobles. Some of them she liked, some of them she didn't, and a few of them she just wanted to strangle. Two of the people in the last category were Kaida and the younger son of Lord Ronin and Lady Yoshe of the Eastern Lands, a young fox demon named Kentaro.

Kaida, as Rin had soon been told upon arrival at the Southern Lands, was the mysterious third and youngest daughter of Lord Ryu. Well, Rin was quite upset at having the wool pulled over her eyes like that. Seiko had explained that although Kaida knew of her duties as one of the lord's daughters, she preferred her life as a soldier and general of the armies. Rin had decided that if one of Ryu's daughters had to be her teacher, then she wanted Kaida, seeing as how the initial meeting with Leiko and Kei had been more than just a little tense. Rin could tell almost immediately that the two full blooded demonesses hated the idea of instructing her in anything that did not involve her falling off of a cliff. The only problem was that she had a vague feeling that Kaida would not want to give up her position and become a teacher. _'Maybe once I talk to Sesshomaru, he can convince her to come with us.'_ Rin thought.

Lord Ronin's son Kentaro, however, was another problem. The kitsune was the youngest of the Eastern family, and probably the most mischievous. He had long brown hair and piercing blue eyes that sparkled with secrets. He was a perfect gentleman to all the ladies around him, even his older sisters, and Rin felt uncomfortable from the way he treated her. She was not used to a person with such a flirtatious nature, and he kind of scared her. But he was friendly, and willing to help make Rin more comfortable around the other nobles.

Upon meeting the young kitsune at dinner the first night, Rin had tried to hide in the background. The young demon, however, had other ideas and made it a point to pull Rin into the conversations surrounding them after the nobles had left. He had finally figured out that Rin was not shy, just nervous to be around all of them. The wily fox had pulled her away from Leiko and Kei, her obvious cause of worry, and tried to find out if there was anything he could do to help.

_

* * *

"Are you okay, Lady Rin?" The kitsune lord had asked, pulling her away from the group of demons. "You do not seem like the type to be so quiet and reserved." _

"I am fine, lord Kentaro." she said quickly. "I just think it is time I left you and retired for the night."

"It is still early, yet, lady." he said, glancing out the window. "And you can call me Kentaro. Please stay with us a little longer."

"I'm afraid I must go." Rin insisted. "I...I don't belong here, with the other noble's children."

"Why do you say that?" The blue-eyed kit questioned. "You are the ward of Sesshomaru. As such, you hold just as much status as the rest of us. Well, more actually, considering you are the only child under his care."

"You don't understand. I'm a human." she said, shaking her head. "I don' t belong here."

"What's your point?" he asked, grinning at her. "Blood is not everything around here. It's how you present yourself that is the true test. If you let your fear be obvious, people like Leiko and Kei will pounce on it and tear you to shreds."

"Easy for you to say." she mumbled. "You don't have nay human blood in you."

"Kaida does, and you see the way she handles her sisters." Kentaro had answered. "She gives as good as she gets, even better if I do say so myself."

"Kaida isn't full blooded?"

"No, her mother was a hanyou. Neither she, nor her twin Keiji, are full blooded demons." he explained. "They are only three-quarters demon."

"Why am I always the last to know this stuff?" Rin ground out, her head in her hands."

"Don't worry with it, Lady." he said with a smile. "You will figure it all out before long, and then wish that you had not." Rin smiled and chuckled, squaring her shoulders for the reentrance into the room. Kentaro had convinced her that she could do this. She would prove she was just as capable of making Sesshomaru proud as the rest of the sons and daughters were.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked one last time.

"Yeah." he smiled. "I'll stay right beside you, if it makes you feel better."

"I wouldn't want to impose, or keep you away from your duties." Rin said quickly.

"I'll be fine." The young demon said, opening the door. "My older brother Hoshi is taking care of any 'duties' we might need. As for imposing, I can't thing of any many, human or demon, who would not like to have such a lovely lady by his side for the evening." Rin had blushed profusely at the unexpected, but not at all unwelcome, comment as the kitsune placed his hand tightly on her waist to guide her off towards the group they had vacated earlier."

* * *

Kentaro had made good on his word, and escorted Rin back to the ballroom, staying beside her for the rest of the night, and keeping Leiko and Kei at bay with some smart remarks of his own for Rin's defense. It had worked, and by the time the ruling nobles had returned a few hours later, Rin had loosened up a little due to the kits continued presence.

Sesshomaru had entered into the ballroom, along with the other nobles and quickly spotted Rin and Kentaro dancing around the floor with the other couples. He sat at the Head table along with the other lords and ladies, quietly watching Rin as she interacted with the other nobility. Her joyfulness was evident as she mingled with the Eastern lord's youngest son, and the two daughters. She even managed to strike up a conversation with Kiyoshi, the cat demon from the Northern Lands. Sesshomaru also noticed that she seemed to pull within herself as Leiko and Kei spoke with her. Though their conversation was brief, Sesshomaru noticed how Rin seemed to tense up with anger and indignation. _'I shall find why she recoils from Ryu's daughters.'_ he thought as Kentaro rescued her from the two sisters an took her to her rightful place among the tables. _'One of those females will be her instructor. She will learn nothing if she is terrified of them.' _He resolved to speak with her the next morning.

As such, he had summoned Rin into the gardens the next morning to find out why she was so wary of the Southern demonesses.

"Rin, I need to speak with you." he said as they walked through the blooming flowers.

"Yes, my lord?" Rin questioned. "Is something the matter?"

"I wish to know your choice for an instructor." he said calmly. "I must speak with Ryu soon, and I want to know which one you have chosen." Rin was quiet for a moment, wondering how to answer her guardian.

"I want lady Kaida to teach me." she said finally, looking up at the cold demon in front of her.

"She in not an option." He said, frowning slightly. "She is a General in Ryu's army, not fit to be the instructor you need."

"But Leiko and Kei hate anyone with human blood in them." Rin protested. "At least Kaida does not mind me being human."

"Who told you that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kentaro."

"The Eastern Lord's son?"

"Yes, my lord." Rin asked. "He told me that during the meeting last night when you left, right before dinner. Leiko and Kei had their fun demeaning me because I was not demon." Sesshomaru watched the young girl carefully, searching for any sign that she might be lying to him. Upon finding no trace of dishonesty, he frowned again. He knew Ryu's youngest daughter only through rumors that fled through the demon royal courts, and his meeting with the accompaniment party two days earlier. She was an independent soul, and one of the top ranked officers in Ryu's standing army, specializing in sword technique, and hand to hand combat. She was rumored to be as cod hearted as himself while on the battle field, and he had seen the proof of her prowess with his own eyes during the attack on the traveling party. Even with such a reputation, Sesshomaru had seen a more amicable side to the young woman while she had conversed with Rin before and after the attack.

_'A warrior she may be.'_ he thought. _'But Rin is a child, and her basic female instincts would not allow Rin to be harmed as long as she was around.'_

"My lord?" Rin asked, bringing the demon out of his musings. The Western taiyoukai looked down at Rin, his emotionless mask in place once again.

"I have a meeting to attend." he said. "I will speak with Ryu about acquiring you an instructor."

"Will it be Kaida?" Rin asked hopefully.

"I am not sure." he said, walking away and leaving the human girl to stare at his retreating back

* * *

Kaida finished the last few movements of her kata as she heard the door to the dojo open to admit someone. Without looking back towards the door, she expanded her sensed, searching out the new arrival as she put her practice sword back on the wall mount. When she recognized the aura as that of Kiyoshi, she growled in frustration. _'I don't feel like putting up with him right now!'_ she thought angrily. _'Can't he take a hint? I don't want him around!'_

She grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off of her face. She also grabbed one of the battle fans off of the table and inconspicuously slipped it into the sleeve of her haori, feeling the slight click as it fell into the wrist holster she had designed.

"Kiyoshi." she acknowledged, turning around to face the haughty neko lord. "What are you doing here? It is common knowledge that I do not like to be interrupted during my training." The young lord only snickered and walked towards her. Kaida took her time to assess the young demon that was to be her mate. He was taller than her, at about six fee three inches compared to her slight five foot six inch frame. His platinum blonde hair was cut short and spiked. There were two thin braids on each side of the nape of his neck, a sign of her status. He red, cat-like eyes bored into her, causing her defensive walls to rise higher than normal. Right now, the proud lord wore only the black hakamas and the dark blue haori he trained in. He was barefoot, and there was a katana at his side.

"Lady Kaida, I was simply wondering where you had went." he said smoothly, sidling up beside her a learning against the table. "Your father was concerned when you did not show up at breakfast. He sent me to retrieve you for this morning's strategic tactics meeting."

"My father knew of my whereabouts. Besides, I wrote the material FOR the tactical meeting. I already know what it says." she said crisply. "Try another lie. You might get a little closer to the truth this time." Kaida's limited patience with the devious demon was running short.

"Aww. Have a bad night's sleep, love?" he said, running his finger down her face. "You should come to me. I could have made sure you slept well."

"Get your filthy paws off of me." she growled slapping his had away from her face. Kiyoshi smirked and quickly pulled her back to him, pining her against a wall with one of his hands securely gripping hers above their heads.

"I'll put my filthy paws on you when I see fit, Kaida." he sneered. "We will soon be mated, and you will bow down to my every whim, just like a proper mate should."

"Let me go, you arrogant bastard, before I really get angry!" Kaida yelled. Kiyoshi only smiled and put his other hand around her wait, pulling their lower bodies into contact. Kaida growled and wished he would just go away.

"That's right, my little dragon beauty, get angry with me. Get so furious that you just want to tear me apart." he coaxed, watching as the demoness squirmed beneath him, obviously trying to withhold her surging anger.

"You sick bastard..." she muttered. "I won't be one of your personal whores!"

"But you won't strike me either, will you, my fierce little dragon?" he taunted, finally letting go of her wrists, and turning his back on her.

"I wouldn't be so sure of myself, if I were you." Kaida snarled.

"You won't risk the wrath of your father by striking me." The neko demon said. "You fear him, as you will soon learn to fear me." Kaida growled at the blatant insult as her temper reached its breaking point. Before Kiyoshi knew what had hit him, Kaida charged the young demon, knocking his feet out from under him and flicking her wrist to release the battle fan from its holster. Kiyoshi, caught completely off guard by her attack, actually gulped as he felt the thin, sharp razor blades at his throat. He looked up at the demoness above him, taking in the jade colored flames emitted from within her eyes, and the strident sneer on her face.

"Fear him?" she questioned, pushing the deadly fan into his throat, causing blood to trickle out of the cuts. "Fear him? I fear no man walking this Earth. I respect my father and love him dearly, just like my brothers. But I do not fear them. And I will never fear you, no matter what you do or say." She growled and pushed the fan into his throat again, daring him to defy her, and her hate for him. "As for this ridiculous arranged marriage, I will find a way out of it, or I will kill you myself. Our mothers may have wished us joined, but my mother is no longer alive. So, if you value your life, I suggest you stay as far away from me and the Southern Lands as you possibly can. Because if you don't, I will put a bounty on your sorry head, and come after you myself."

"You wouldn't dare!" Kiyoshi said. "My father..."

"Your father would never find out." Kaida growled. "You forget that there are plenty of swamps around here, that your body could never be found in should I ever feel the sudden inclination to kill you, and then hide the body." Her senses suddenly flared as she sensed someone approaching the dojo at a rapid pace. She hissed at Kiyoshi one last time and got off of him, pulling the deadly silk fan from his bloodies throat. Kiyoshi glared at the demoness over him as she got off of him. He had pushed her too far this time, and he knew it. He wanted to break her spirit, subdue her into a harmless version of the proud woman she was, not get himself killed. When he got to his feet, he heard the approaching footsteps of someone else into the dojo. Before he could rid himself of the blood on his clothes and neck, Lord Ryu's commanding presence stood in the doorway.

"Kiyoshi? Kaida?" he questioned, immediately taking in the blood on the young lord's clothing. "What is going on here?"

"Hello, father." Kaida said, turning to the man in the doorway, her hands empty of the fan. "Is something the matter?"

"We were sparring, my lord." Kiyoshi said, lying quite well. "It seems as though Kaida's prowess has grown since I last saw her. She will make a strong addition to my family when we mate. Ryu caught the low growl from his daughter and nodded, seemingly agreeing with the young neko.

"I agree." he said. "However, I must interrupt your spar, as Lord Haruto request our presence at this moment." Kiyoshi nodded walked out of the dojo, heading for the main castle. Ryu waited until Kiyoshi was well out of hearing range before turning to his daughter, a frown upon his face.

"Kaida, you know..." he said gravely.

"I know, father." she said, facing the Southern taiyoukai. "You have already warned me about him." Ryu nodded and shook his head, leaving his daughter in the dojo in order to attend to the meeting. Kaida continued to stare at the wall until she was sure that her father was out of sight and hearing range before flicking her wrist and once again opening the bloodied fan. "You have nothing to tell me now that I have not already heard. I know Kiyoshi and I are bound to the union because of mother and Lady Koto." She looked out the nearby window and frowned, snapping the fan shut once again and placing it on a table. "But that does not mean I have to like it!"

* * *

Later that evening, Sesshomaru and Rin were in the dining room, speaking with Lord Ronin when Lord Ryu and his family came in. As it had been since the first night they arrived, no one ate until Ryu and his family sat down. Rin took her position beside Sesshomaru and looked at the ruling family as they entered. As usual, Ryu came in, following by his sons, then his daughters. Rin practically squealed in delight when her eyes landed on a very different looking Kaida. 

The youngest sister was clothed in a deep ivory colored kimono that was decorated that a swirling green dragon on the back. Her hair was left down, cascading in soft layers down her back. Compared to the other two daughters, Kaida was definitely the prettiest as far as Rin was concerned. Her face was heart shaped and her skin was tanned due to her constant outside endeavors, much different from her sister's more angular, light skinned faces. Leiko and Kei were full blooded demons, and as such, showed more of their draconic features, such as pointed ears, reptilian eyes, and a small patch of scales on each side of their face, right along their temple. Although Kaida's features were similar, they were down played because of her human blood. The only direct mark to her draconic heritage was her fangs and slightly pointed ears. There were no scale markings on her, but everyone knew who she was due to her military activities.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked cautiously. "Have you spoken with Lord Ryu about getting Kaida as my instructor?"

"I am going to speak with him soon." The demon lord answered.

"Yes, my lord." Rin said happily, watching Kaida and trying to catch her attention. After the had been seated, Kaida looked across the hall, spotting Rin beside the Western taiyoukai. The little girl seemed to be squirming in her seat, until Sesshomaru said something to her, and she calmed down. Kaida smiled and winked at the young girl before turning to her dinner.

"Are you fooling with that little human wench of Sesshomaru's?" Leiko asked from her side.

"I am merely acknowledging her presence." Kaida said coldly. "Although if I were you, sister, I would hold my tongue. One of you two are to be the girl's teacher."

"Ah, yes." Kei said with a smile. "One of us will be living with the great Sesshomaru. Teaching the girl will be no problem. She seems like such a simpleton. No problem in our plans."

"Plans?" Kaida asked. "What plans?"

"It is nothing you would understand, half-breed!" Leiko hissed. Kaida just shook her head at the worn out insult.

"Whatever." Kaida said. "Your problem, not mine."

You seem so disinterested in Sesshomaru." Kei said. "He is a very powerful and sought after lord, don't you think he would be a worthwhile addition to our family? He would make a powerful ally and mate."

"Sounds like you two are on the hunt for a mate." Kaida mumbled.

"Wouldn't you take him if you could?" Leiko questioned. "If you weren't already tied to Kiyoshi, of course."

"I could care less about Sesshomaru and taking a mate." Kaida said pointedly. "And as for Kiyoshi, you could take that spoiled cat and drown him in a river for all I care." The two sisters snickered and continued to eat, completely drooping the subject of Sesshomaru. The rest of the dinner went by quickly, and Ryu soon called dinner to an end, allowing for his guests to disperse. Rin took the advantage and quickly left Sesshomaru's side and went to Kaida.

"Lady Kaida?" she asked politely. "How are you?" Rin smiled as the woman turned around and grinned.

"Lady Rin." she said. "How have you been? I am so sorry for not speaking with you for so long. My father has kept me quite busy. Are you enjoying your stay here?"

"Oh, yes, Lady." Rin said happily. "I have been most comfortable."

"Call me Kaida, Rin." the demoness said. "I don't like the titles. So, have you been in the garden maze I told you about?"

"I have, but I can't get through it." Rin grumbled. "I keep getting stuck."

"You will find your way. It took me quite a while before I figured it out. Even now I get lost still." Kaida said with a smile. "Have you chosen your instructor yet? Leiko and Kei have told me nothing."

"I have chosen." Rin smiled. "We just have to get Lord Ryu's approval. Sesshomaru is to speak with him in a few moments."

"I'm sure which ever one of them you chose, you will be happy with." Kaida said.

"I will be. I just hope she does not mind me being the cause of pulling her away from her home. I do not want her to angry with me."

"I'm sure she won't mind at..." Kaida began, but was interrupted by Kentaro's voice.

"Lady Rin!" Came Kentaro's voice. The two women turned to see the blue eyed kitsune walking towards them, a smile in her face.

"Lord Kentaro." Kaida said, nodding to him. "How have you been."

"I am well, Kaida." He answered, turning to her. "How have you been? The last hunt go well, I hope?"

"Quite well, as a matter of fact." Kaida said. "What can I help you with?"

"I was searching for Rin, actually." he said. "It seems as though Jaken is searching for her."

"Thank you, Kentaro." Rin said shyly. She turned back to Kaida and smiled. "I must be going, Kaida, before Lord Sesshomaru comes looking for me. It was nice talking to you though."

"Rin?" came a cold voice from behind the group.

"Uh-oh. He found me." Rin mumbled, turning to look at the emotionless face that was Sesshomaru. "Yes, my lord?"

"I am going to speak with Ryu now about your teacher." he said, his calculating eyes never leaving Kaida. "Are you sure you want her? Because I refuse to change once she comes with us?"

"Absolutely positive, my lord." Rin said with a smile. "She's the one I want."

"So be it then." Sesshomaru said. "I will send Jaken to take you to your quarters momentarily." With that final comment, he walked off into the crowd.

"Geesh, how do you survive with that man?" Kentaro asked, wiping his forehead. "Not even my father is that cold."

"He's not really all that bad." Rin said, coming to her guardian's defense. "Not all the time, anyway."

"Well, there is no point in sitting her discussing Sesshomaru's more...optimistic...merits." Kaida said with a slight grin. "I do believe I see Jaken coming, Lady Rin. So, I bid you goodnight." Rin nodded, but frowned as Jaken pushed his way through the crowed.

"Rin!" he screeched. "Let's go, human. My master has ordered me to take you to your quarters!" Rin nodded and turned to her friends.

"I bid you both good evening, Kaida, Kentaro." Jaken grumbled something about '_stupid, human wenches'_ and Kaida felt Kentaro's aura flare up in anger.

"Do you mind if I accompany you, Lady?" he asked sweetly. "My quarters are on the way, and I'd like to discuss a few more things with you before you retire for the evening." Rin nodded and Kentaro extended his arm, allowing Rin to take it. Jaken huffed and walked in front of the two, thoroughly irritated by the demon lord and Rin.

"Let's go." Jaken grumbled imperiously. "The sooner I get that annoying girl to her room, the quicker I can go to my maters' side and find out what is...AHH-MPH!" Kaida quickly looked back as she herd the toad's scream. It appeared as though Kentaro had stepped on the toad's robes, causing Jaken to fall. Kentaro then proceeded to stop on Jaken as he walked by, completely engrossed in talking to Rin. Jaken was now lying in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Rin was by his side on her knees, trying to help Jaken up while Kentaro stood back, arms crossed and an evil grin on his face.

"Are you okay, master Jaken?" Rin asked, her face full of nothing but concern for the little demon.

"Yes, are you okay, Jaken?" Kentaro asked as Rin helped the creature to his feet. She then took off to find a damp cloth to wipe his face off. Jaken was grumbling the whole time and snatched his two headed staff from Kentaro's outstretched hand.

"It would be prudent not hold you tongue and refrain from name calling Lady Rin, you arrogant little runt!" Kentaro said, kneeling down in front of Jaken with the pretense of dusting some dirt off his robes. "If you don't, I will be forced to speak with Sesshomaru about your uncouth behavior and language around his ward!" Kentaro stood up as Rin came back into view, holding a wet cloth and placing it on Jaken's face. The toad, who had turned pale at Kentaro's words, grumbled, but a quick glare from the kitsune lord and he shut his whining.

"Is that better, Jaken?" Rin asked.

"I believe he will be fine, Rin." Kentaro said smoothly, moving to her side.

"I'm fine, Rin." the toad said scathingly. "But it is time you were taken to your quarter, per Lord Sesshomaru's orders."

"Of course." Rin said, rising to her feet. Kentaro waited until Jaken was far enough in front so he wouldn't 'accidentally' trample on him again before offering Rin his arm and exiting the room with the worried girl.

Kaida, of course, smiled at the young kitsune's antics. _'Seems like little Rin has yet another protector to add to her list. Besides Sesshomaru, that is.'_ she thought. _'As for him, I wonder which one of my dearly beloved sisters get to try and woo him. Too bad I won't be there to see them make utter idiots out of themselves. It'd be a good show. But I'm leaving in two days, so I will get to see them off at least.'_ Kaida grinned and shook her head as she left the ballroom, content to go to the dojo and work off the tension these meetings always caused.

* * *

"You have made your decision, have you not, Sesshomaru?" Lord Ryu asked, reclining into a chair behind his desk. 

"I have, Ryu." The white haired demon said.

"So which will it be? Leiko or Kei?" he asked.

"Neither." The Western taiyoukai said. "Rin wants Kaida."

"Kaida?" The dragon man questioned, sitting up straight in his chair. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Why Kaida? I thought you wanted Leiko or Kei to teach her."

"Apparently there are ill feelings between you r two eldest daughters and Rin due to her lack of demon blood." Sesshomaru said calmly. "Rin likes Kaida the most." Ryu stood from his seated position and walked to the window, concern clearly written on his face.

"I'm sorry, but Kaida can't go with you." he sighed. "She belongs here."

"We agreed that one of them would teach Rin what she needed to know, did we not?" Sesshomaru said. "Kaida was chosen."

"You don't understand, Sesshomaru." Ryu said. "Kaida is to be mated and sent to the Northern Lands as Kiyoshi's mate in a few months. There is o point in interrupting young Rin's instructions halfway through because of Kaida leaving."

"Is her impending union the only obstacle in her coming?" Sesshomaru asked. "Or is there another reason?"

"There is one more reason." Ryu conceded. "I know my daughter well, Sesshomaru, and as such I know she will not take kindly to being taken to the Western Lands, away from her routine duties here. Especially considering I never told her that she was one of the options to begin with."

"You didn't tell her?"

"I did not think you would even consider her, given her station and rank as a General. Sesshomaru, you have to understand that Kaida is different than her sisters, in more than one way. She's a spirited woman who has a very big, stubborn streak in her. She's not a meek, soft spoken woman like many court females. I guess what I'm trying to say is that she's not exactly domesticated, Sesshomaru."

"It matters not what she is like, as long as she is capable of teaching Rin." Sesshomaru answered coldly.

"You're asking for trouble, requesting her assistance." Ryu said. "There is no doubt in my mind that she can teach Rin what she needs to know. In fact, Kaida is more knowledgeable than her sisters when etiquette is concerned, but I'm telling you: she's a little spitfire when push comes to shove."

"She is the one Rin wants." he said. Ryu sighed and frowned.

"Kiyoshi is going to be coughing up hairballs when he finds out I sent her with you." Ryu mumbled. "I hope you're ready to put up with him because there is not a doubt in my mind that he is going to go after her."

"Haruto's no talent brat is of no concern to me." Sesshomaru stated. "Correct me if I am wrong, Ryu, but I was under the impression that Kaida was opposed to the union with Haruto's son."

"If you only knew." The dragon lord sighed. "She hates him with a passion unrivaled by anything I've ever seen. Unfortunately, the mothers of both Kaida and Kiyoshi agreed to promise the union when they were still newborns. The only way to break the contract is for one of them to die. And trust me, if I knew it wouldn't start civil war, I'd have killed that little brat myself, or I'd have let Kaida do it for me."

"I see."

"Anyway, I'll spring the news on Kaida in the morning." Ryu said. "When do you plan o leaving for the Western Lands?"

"Tomorrow evening, after the last council meeting." he answered. "I expect Kaida will be ready by then?"

"If she doesn't try to kill me first, then yes, she'll be ready." Ryu said.

"Very well." Sesshomaru answered, rising from his seated position. "I bid you goodnight, Ryu."

"Rest well, Sesshomaru." The dragon demon muttered to the retreating taiyoukai. "Kami knows we're both going to need it when Kaida finds out about this..."

* * *

A/N - Okay, here is the latest chappy for you. This is all I have written for this story so far, and I want to know if you guys think it has potential or not. I don't really want to put a whole lot of time into it if no one likes it (know what I mean?). I'm not used to writing Sesshomaru's character, so he is very possible out of character.

Anyways, remember to leave a review telling me what you think.

Later,

A.A.


	4. Chapter 4

__

Disclaimer - It's not mine. It never was, so don't sue me. The only characters that are mine are Kaida, her family, and the other people who were made up especially for this particular story.

A/N- One of my summer classes finally ended, so now I have a little more free time on my hands. Hope you guys enjoy the fruits of my free time.

Later,

A.A.

Teaching Rin

Chapter 4

The next morning, Kaida was up early and on the bank of a small brook by the time the sun rose. It was her morning ritual when she was home. She would get up every morning and practice her sword techniques before the rest of the castle ever awoke. It was her own time when she could work out any pent up frustrations, and figure out problems that she was facing. It was more of a stress relief than anything, because she knew that she would be alone and isolated from the rest of the castle, completely alone with her thoughts and feelings.

She ran through a few katas in order to get her head cleared for the closing meetings that morning. It was the last day of the Lord's council meetings and she was overly anxious for it to end. Her father had designated her and a few more of the more elite soldiers to a task in the northern most part of the Southern territories, closer to the interior of Japan. It seemed as though some rogue demon and human thieves had decided to terrorize the trading routes leading into the interior of the island, and it was causing some major problems. As soon as the other three nobles left, she was off to clean up the trade routes and get rid of the bandits.

"I need a good fight to work off this excess energy before I slit someone's throat." she mumbled as she knelt down to pick up a set of scimitars that one of the trade dignitaries from the mountainous Mongolian territories had given to her in thanks for stopping a threat to his trading caravan during a routine patrol one day. The blades were razor sharp and gleaming in the birthing rays of a new day. The ornate handles were carved from what seemed like hunks of pure ivory. The graceful arc of the metal was seamless, and silvery. From each handle hung a black and green tassel, giving the twin swords a more ceremonial look. The blades were her favorite, and she took them with her everywhere she went.

Kaida resumed the mercurial movements of the kata, but this time with the twin blades gripped in her hands. It took only moments before her mind cleared and her thoughts focused solely on the precise movements needed to execute the kata, or risk cutting herself to shreds. Because she was so focused on her work, she never noticed the glowing amber eyes of a silent spectator across the bank who watched her movements.

Sesshomaru had been watching her since she touched down on the bank, assessing her fighting capabilities, and making his own conclusions about Rin's choice for a teacher. _'She moves like a cat.'_ he thought, as he watched the blades swirl and glint dangerously in the morning sunlight. _'Rin chose well, although I believe young Kaida will not be as pleased as Rin when she finds out.'_ The stoic taiyoukai stayed utterly motionless as Kaida finished the movements and wiped the newly forming beads of sweat from her forehead. He had watched all three of Ryu's daughters and come to his own personal conclusions about the three of them. Now that he actually thought about it, he was pretty sure that had Rin chosen one of the other demonesses, he would be in for a tiring time of dealing with the pestering women. Fortunately for him, Rin had chosen the sister who would be less of a personal pain for him, and the one who might actually keep him slightly entertained during her stay.

Kaida was indeed spirited, just like her father had said, and Sesshomaru wondered whether she was actually all that different from his ward after all. He was about to leave as silently as he had come when he felt another aura coming towards Kaida at a fast pace. It took no time to place the ki as that of Kiyoshi's, the younger son of Haruto, and from what he had heard, Kaida's intended mate. Apparently, Kaida had felt the oncoming energy force as well, for her body tensed up and her eyes shot towards the sky, searching for the obvious intruder.

Sesshomaru noticed that the woman pulled a dagger from her belt and slipped it under the sleeve of her haori. A faint click was heard and Sesshomaru frowned slightly. _'A holster.' _ he mused. _'Quite ingenious.'_ He also noticed the grip Kaida had on the twin scimitar blades had gotten tighter, and to the point where he could see the tan skin of her hands stretched so tight over her knuckles that they were turning white. _'Ryu said she despises the neko.' _ he thought. _'Let's see how true his story really is.' _He watched as Kiyoshi landed near Kaida, and the demoness glared at the demon male that had intruded on her territory.

__

"What are you doing here?" Kiyoshi asked maliciously, taking in Kaida's sweaty form and the swords in her hands. "Haven't I told you to quit training?"

__

"And haven't I told you that I'm not your personal servant to order around?" Kaida asked calmly, dropping the blades at her feet.

"You are my mate, and will act as such." Kiyoshi said.

"Not yet, I'm not!" Kaida said venomously, turning away from the blonde haired cat. "And it'll do you well to remember that." Kiyoshi smirked and grabbed Kaida's arm, jerking her around to face him. Sesshomaru smirked as the hidden dagger was suddenly released, in Kaida's hand, and at Kiyoshi's throat before Kiyoshi even noticed anything amiss. "Let me go, Kiyoshi." she hissed.

"You can't fight me forever." he said acidly. "You will submit eventually. If not, your sisters will make a pleasing conquest."

"Keep talking." Kaida growled, pressing the blade further into the skin above his jugular vein. "And give me a reason to run this through you and rid our world of your disgusting presence. I beg you to give me one more reason." As Kaida pressed the sharpened blade into Kiyoshi's exposed throat, the cat finally wised up and let her go. "Smart choice. Although I have to admit that I wish your stupidity had held out a tad longer." The neko looked at the demoness in front of him critically.

"You can't hold out forever, you know." he said, a psycho grin on his face. "You have to quit running eventually."

"I'll run as long as I can to get away from you." she spat. "All you want is another female conquest to bed. Now leave me, and my sisters, alone." Kiyoshi only shook his head, as though she was a silly little child rambling on about something completely insignificant.

"As you wish, Lady Kaida." he said. Kaida watched until the neko disappeared from sight before sitting on the edge of the bank, her knees drawn up and her forehead resting on them. Sesshomaru watched for only a moment longer, until he too disappeared back through the shadow from whence he'd come, leaving Kaida on the bank of the brook. He had found out what he wanted to know.

A Few Hours Later

Kaida peeled off her sweaty clothes and left them in a heap on the floor behind the screen. Wrapping a towel around her, she walked out to the hot springs to bathe. She was already in a bad mood from dealing with Kiyoshi earlier that morning, but it only got worst when she found her sisters in the hot springs, apparently gossiping about someone. Kaida rolled her eyes in aggravation, but slid into the spring's warmed water anyway, glad to be rid of the sweat on her body.

She and her sisters never really got along. It had always been like that. They were full blooded demons, she was only part demon. They considered her inferior, and she let them think what they wanted. Kaida just tried to stay away from them and ignore their incessant talking and gossiping ever since she was old enough to realize that they did not particularly care for her.

"Sisters." Kaida said, nodding her head in acknowledgement to the two females across from her when she got into the warming waters.

"Well, if it isn't little soldier girl." Leiko sneered. "Finally decided to get the grime off of your filthy hands, I see." Kaida's temper boiled, but she refrained from lashing out at her older half-sibling.

__

'I to think I defended these two against Kiyoshi this morning.' she thought.

"I figured it would be inappropriate for me to show up to the council meetings full of sweat." Kaida answered flippantly as she washed herself down. "So yes, a bath would be beneficial."

"You being at the meeting is inappropriate to begin with." Kei answered snidely. "As such, it does not matter what state you are in."

"You don't see us at any of those stupid meetings, do you?" Leiko asked. "They are for the men to decide, not us. It's their position to protect and take care of us. Not the other way around. You have no business there."

"Leiko's right." Kei answered. "There is no point in us being there."

"Say what you will, sisters." Kaida answered. "I will do what I see fit, as long as father agrees with it. Have you found out which of you will be assisting Sesshomaru with his ward, yet?"

"Not yet." Kei answered sullenly. "We should find out today, though." Kaida smiled at the hungry looks on her sister's faces.

"Well, happy hunting then." she said._'Go ahead and try to snag Sesshomaru as a mate.'_ she thought with a mental laugh. _'I want to see you make obvious idiots out of yourselves.'_

"Lady Kaida?" came a timid voice from the entrance of the springs. The women looked around and saw a raccoon demoness standing there.

"Yes?" Kaida asked.

"Your father wishes to see you immediately." she answered.

"I'll be right there." she answered. The servant nodded and left the room quietly.

"Wonder what he wants." Kaida mumbled. "I hope nothing is wrong."

"What did you do now, little sister?" Leiko asked, eyeing Kaida's reaction to the summons as she climbed out of the springs.

"I don't know." Kaida answered. "It's probably just orders about getting the roads cleared inland. I haven't told him which men I'm taking with me, and he probably wants to know." Another servant came forward with Kaida's clothing in her arms. The little badger demoness held open the inner robe as Kaida slipped into it. Before long, she was dressed in her normal dark green fire rat fur armor. One of the servants braided her waist length hair and secured it before handing Kaida her scimitars and belt dagger.

"Your father is awaiting you in his study, my Lady." the servant said, bowing to Kaida.

"Thank you." she answered, nodding her head to dismiss the servant. Kaida walked out of the springs and towards the staircase that would lead to her father's study room, thinking of which of the soldiers she would be taking with her on the trip inland.

Meanwhile…in the Eastern Gardens of the castle…

Rin walked around the vast maze of hedges and bushes, trying to clear her thoughts. They were going back to the Western Lands this evening, and she still had not heard whether Kaida had accepter her request to become her instructor. Ti was nerve racking for the young human girl, and she wanted it over and done with. As she rounded a corner that led back deeper into the gardens, and consequently to the entrance to the hedge maze she'd gotten lost in numerous times since arriving in the South, she heard Jaken's screechy voice calling her name. She turned around and retraced her steps to where the toad was standing.

"Yes, Jaken?" she asked. "You called for me?"

"My Lord wishes to see you." he said stuffily to her. "In lord Ryu's study. Come with me." Rin nodded and followed behind the toad. It was not long until they found themselves at the entrance to Ryu's study. But what surprised her the most was seeing Kaida coming up the other set of stairs as well.

"Kaida!" Rin smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Rin." the demoness answered, a genuine smile on her face at the girl's exuberance. "I'm about to speak with my father. What brings you up here?"

"Lord Sesshomaru requested her presence in Lord Ryu's study." Jaken said imperiously, glaring at the other woman.

"That's odd." Kaida mumbled to herself. "What's going on that they want us both?"

"Well, no sense in keeping them waiting, is there?" Rin asked, knocking politely on the oak door. Kaida heard her father's deep voice tell them to enter. The elder demoness pushed open the oak door and allowed Rin to walk through first before following as well. The two young women walked into the office and bowed respectfully to the demon lords present.

"You both arrived at the same time, good." Ryu said, looking at his daughter and Rin. "This will save me from having to repeat myself." There was a small moment of silence as both Sesshomaru and Ryu took in the sight of their charges.

Looking at the surface, the two females were polar opposites. Kaida, in her dark green fire-rat patrol armor, had the twin scimitars attached to her sides, and another dagger in her belt. Ryu also knew that the boots she wore housed another set of throwing knives he had given her during the last harvesting season. Rin, on the other hand, wore a daisy yellow summer kimono that had lilac colored flowers embroided into the hems of the sleeves and the bottom. She was the picture of a perfect lady, whether she be human, demon, or a mixture of the two.

The two young women were completely opposite on the outside, but beneath the surface, their personalities matched almost as well as a mother's and daughter's. The two demon lords knew that despite their outward appearances, Kaida and Rin were more alike than they realized. Each of the women were caring, and sweet to a point, but could be vengeful when needed. Ryu had seen the bad side of Kaida come out during a fight more than once, and it was not something anyone would forget had they ever witnessed it. Rin, on the other hand, was not as violent, but could be deceitful when needed, as Sesshomaru had seen the scarce number of times the young girl was angered beyond normal. Their common human blood made them less coarse than their male guardians, even more so because of Rin's pure human blood. They were both fighters, and good at what they did. What one lacked, the other made up for. It was almost like they were one soul, just split in half somehow.

"Father?" Kaida asked, breaking the silence that had settled into the room. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing is wrong, Kaida." the dragon demon answered. "However I do have some news for you."

"What is it, father?" she asked, thinking there had been another attack on the trade routes.

"Your assignment to go inland with the elites is disbanded. You are not going with them." Ryu said firmly, readying himself for a battle. Kaida blinked a few times in confusion, but nodded in acceptance. Her father had changed her orders before at the spur of the moment, so this was nothing new.

"Very well then." she answered calmly. "Then what is my new assignment?"

"You will be going back to the Western Lands with Lady Rin and Lord Sesshomaru." Ryu said, not quite meeting his daughter's hardening gaze.

"I don't understand, father." she questioned, glancing to Sesshomaru, then her father once again. "What good am I in the West?"

"As you know." Sesshomaru said calmly. "I've been searching for an instructor for Rin for a number of months now. You have been chosen." Kaida's anger spiked through the roof, hearing that she was being turned into a babysitter. The spike caused Sesshomaru to smirk and Ryu to take a deep breath. She looked over at Rin, who had a hopeful look on her face and managed to control her rising temper.

"How long will I be there?" she asked in a tightly constrained voice. "I will need to inform the troops of my absence and find a substitute for the new regiments of soldiers coming in."

"You will stay until I am satisfied with Rin's progress." Sesshomaru answered. "More than likely until she is presented at court." Kaida growled in annoyance, and Ryu shot her a glare.

"I see." she answered. "When will I be leaving?"

"This evening." Ryu answered. "Along with Sesshomaru and Lady Rin."

"But, the council meetings…." Kaida began, but was cut off by her father.

"You have been excused from the meetings in order to gather your things." Ryu answered. "Keiji will be filling in for you at my side, as well as Ryuichi, and Ryuji."

"I will expect you in the courtyard after this evening's final council meeting is concluded." Sesshomaru said, standing up and walking towards the door. "Come, Rin." Rin bowed to the two dragons and followed her guardian out of the door. Kaida said nothing until she was relatively sure that Sesshomaru was out of hearing range. Then she rounded on her father. Ryu though, was expecting the confrontation and sat down in the chair to wait out the proverbial storm.

"I'm Rin's teacher?" she asked, waiting for an explanation from her father.

"I'm afraid so." Ryu said.

"I thought Leiko and Kei were the options." she growled, pacing around the office. "Not me!"

"I never expected you to be the one they would choose, Kaida." he said placatingly. "That's why I never told you that you were an option. Your reputation as a soldier and general precedes you, and I did not think Sesshomaru would allow you to teach the girl. That's why I only told Leiko and Kei they were options in the choosing."

"So I'm just supposed to give up my life and go with Sesshomaru?" she asked. "What about my training?"

"You can train in the Western Lands." Ryu said. "Sesshomaru has assured me that he can accommodate your needs in that aspect."

"What about my rank and position?"

"They will be put on hold temporarily, until you get back." Ryu said. "Ryuji and Ryuichi will continue to train the new regiment of soldiers, and Keiji will oversee your battalion and the elites as acting General until you return."

"Do Keiji and my other brothers know of the changes, yet?" Kaida asked.

"Not yet." Ryu said. "I am going to be speaking with them next."

"Why was I chosen?" Kaida asked, sighing in frustration. "I'm not cut out to teach the girl what's right and wrong for court. I avoid court meetings as much as I can. You know that, father!"

"Leiko and Kei despise anyone with human blood. You know this, Kaida. Suffice to say that their initial meeting with Lady Rin did not go as well as planned. Rin feels more relaxed around you because of your ties to the human race." Ryu answered calmly.

"So, I'm loosing my rank and being forced to move to the West and become a damn teacher because I'm part human?" she said sarcastically. "Wonderful."

"Quit twisting my words, Kaida." Ryu growled, loosing his patience with his daughter.

"Well that's what you just said!" Kaida pointed out. Ryu took a calming breath and rubbed his temples. Kaida had inherited her mother Mina's instinctive will to fight, and it was giving him a headache.

"Kaida, whether you know it or not," he said a little more calmly. "This is a blessing in disguise."

"I don't see how." she said flippantly.

"Your appointment as Rin's tutor will force your union to Kiyoshi to be put on hold." he pointed out, pulling out the only option he had left to placate his daughter's rising temper. "As long as you are still in service to another noble under my consent, you can not be taken out until your task is completed. And considering that you have to start from scratch with Rin, this will put the union off for at least six to eight more months."

Kaida thought for a moment, then nodded. Her father made sense, and she had not realized that what he spoke was the truth. She knew that if she stayed in the South, her union with the neko would happen within a month or two. If she went with Sesshomaru and taught Rin, her freedom was guaranteed for at least six more months. _'Of course, that's freedom at the price of living with Sesshomaru.'_ she thought. She said nothing for a few moments, and Ryu knew that his trump card had worked, and that Kaida would not put up anymore of a fight because she did not want to join with Kiyoshi at any cost.

"Fine." she conceded. "You're not going to break your word to Sesshomaru, that much I know. I'll go." Ryu nodded. "How long have you been planning this?" she asked.

"Two days. Since Sesshomaru told me of Rin's choice." he answered truthfully. Kaida cocked an eyebrow to one side and looked surprised.

"So Rin was the one who decided her instructor?" Kaida asked.

"Yes." Ryu said. "He left it completely up to her."

"Figures." Kaida muttered. "Is that all, father.?"

"Yes, Kaida." he said. "I only have one request of you."

"Yes?"

"Teaching Rin will be difficult enough without ensuring Sesshomaru's wrath." he said. "Do me proud, Kaida, please. The girl has had no female guidance the majority of her life other than the servants around the castle. She's more like you that you may realize, which is one reason why she chose you. That little human means as much to Sesshomaru as you do to me, so please….."

"I understand, father." Kaida answered, a small smile on her face. "I'll do my best. Just promise me that you will keep Leiko and Kei off of me when they find out. They were hoping to snag the position as Rin's tutor. They're going to be mad when they find out."

"I'll deal with your sisters, Kaida." Ryu answered. "Go gather some of your things and be ready this evening after the last meeting. I'll have some servants bring the rest of your stuff to the Western Lands tomorrow. Just set aside what you want to take."

"Yes, father." she said, bowing. "Anything else?"

"No, that's it, Kaida." he answered. "You're dismissed." Kaida nodded and left her father's study. She got to her personal chambers without anyone the wiser and began to go through her belongings.

She opened a bag and placed some of her training gear into it, as well as a few of her more simplistic kimonos she had, along with the stockings and sandals. After tying the bag, she went over to her wall were her weapons were mounted, trying to figure what she was going to take. She immediately grabbed a set of black, silk fans that were tipped with hidden razors and a set of daggers given to her by her mother Mina before she'd died. Keiji had the matching set, and Kaida knew that they would come in handy during her training.

"I already have the scimitars on me." she reasoned. "I'll just put the rest of this stuff in a pile to be sent to the Western Lands." She continued to place things in the small pile she had made until she was sure she'd gathered what she needed to survive in the West for a few months. A small knock on her door alerted her to a visitor.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Let us in, Kaida." Keiji called sullenly. Kaida walked to the screen and pulled it back, only to reveal Keiji and her two older half brothers, Ryuji and Ryuichi. All three of them had aggravated looks on their faces.

"Just talked to father, I'm assuming." she said.

"Yes." Keiji said as Kaida let them in. "Please tell me this is some sort of dream."

"Afraid not." Kaida said. "Nightmare would be more appropriate."

"Why you though?" Ryuichi asked, leaning up against the wall.

"Apparently Leiko and Kei scared Rin the day they met her." Kaida growled. "So I was the next best thing."

"What do you have to teach the girl?" Ryuji asked. "She seemed well enough behaved to me."

"Remember the etiquette lessons you were forced to sit through?" she asked. "Same thing, only about twice as bad because: One, she's completely human. Two: it's twice as bad for a female. And three: I have to start from the ground and work my way up."

"You have to teach her the dancing and everything?" Keiji asked with a small grin on his face when he remembered that his sister hated having to dance..

"Yes. Everything." Kaida growled, noticing the smug look on her twin's face. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Keiji!"

"How long?" Ryuichi asked, breaking up a fight between the twins before it got started.

"Anywhere from six to eight months." Kaida said. "Possibly longer."

"Well, I don't know about these two." Ryuji said, pointing to the other two males in the room. "But I'm glad they picked you. Now Kiyoshi can't get his paws in you for at least that long."

"I agree." Keiji said. "If you are in the West, you're under Sesshomaru's protection. Those damned cats won't dare to do anything to get to you there."

"I don't need that dog's help!" Kaida fumed, glaring at her twin.

"We know you don't." Ryuichi said, placing his hand on his sister's

shoulder. "It just makes us feel better knowing that Sesshomaru will keep his

word and keep you safe. You may be a good fighter, little sister, but anyone

can be overwhelmed, including you. And you know that if Kiyoshi gets

angry enough, he will come after you."

"As long as you aren't in the Northern Lands, I don't care where you

go." Keiji said.

"When are you leaving?" Ryuichi asked.

"This evening, after the last meeting." Kaida said. "And I still have to go

down to the barracks and tell my battalion what's going on."

"They are going to be quite amused when they hear this." Ryuji said,

standing up. "You are going to catch Hell from them."

"If they don't want to be running drills until I leave this evening,"

Kaida said. "They'll keep their mouth's shut." The group of siblings left the

room, only to come into contact with Rin on the way down to the bottom floor. The girl seemed overly nervous, and kept shuffling her feet.

"Is there something you need, Rin?" Kaida asked as she stepped down from

the staircase, flanked by her brothers on each side and behind her.

"I….umm….well….that is….." she stuttered, not looking at the demoness for

fear of seeing her anger.

"Go on." Kaida said to her brothers. "I'll be in the barracks in a few

minutes." The three males left and Kaida sat down on the stairs, waiting to find out

what Rin wanted to speak about. "What is it, Rin?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm very sorry for asking you away from your

duties here." she said in a rush. "I know you are angry now that you found

out…but…Leiko and Kei…they.." Kaida smiled and patted Rin's shoulder lightly.

"It's okay." she said. "Don't let it bother you."

"But you seemed so angry earlier." Rin said cautiously. "I thought you were mad at me." Kaida sighed and pulled Rin down to the steps to sit down.

"Rin, listen to me carefully, okay?" Kaida said. Rin nodded and waited for the berating she thought she was bound to receive. "Rin, I was angry when I found out earlier, there is no point in me denying that. But, after speaking with my father, I found that it would be beneficial for me to go with you. I know that it seemed like I was angry then, but now I'm not. Heck, your offer is actually helping me out in a very big way. So, no, I'm not angry at you for choosing me. Quite honored actually."

__

"So you're not angry with me?" Rin asked hopefully.

"No, I'm not." Kaida answered, a reassuring smile on her face. "You've got nothing to be concerned about, Rin. I admit that I'm not exactly cut out to be a teacher, at least to a young lady like yourself, but I'll do what I can to help you. I'm just warning you ahead of time that the only thing I'm used to teaching is sword techniques and battle tactics, and that's to a bunch of rambunctious soldiers. So, I'm sure you'll teach me just as much I'll try to teach you." Rin smiled and nodded, happy that the demoness was no longer angry about her position. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm afraid there are some things I need to finish before we leave this evening."

"Of course." Rin answered politely as the demoness stood and looked down at her. "Thank you, Kaida."

"Don't worry about it, Rin." Kaida answered. Rin smiled and took off back towards the other side of the castle to do only Kami knew what.

By the time Kaida had gotten to the barracks, told her soldiers, and been picked on by her men, it was afternoon. Kaida wanted to avoid her sisters as much as possible, considering that she knew they would be furious. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side, and Leiko and Kei tracked her down inside the barracks.

"Kaida!" Leiko growled. "We need to speak with you. NOW!" Kaida, who had been in the middle of throwing daggers at a practice dummy with a few of the elite battalion, sighed and retrieved the blades before coming out to meet her furious sisters, Keiji right beside her.

"What is it, sisters?' she asked, walking away from the door leading to the barracks.

"How could you do this?" Leiko questioned accusingly. "One of us was supposed to be chosen. Not you, you half breed bitch!"

"You're a soldier, not fit to be anywhere near Lord Sesshomaru!" Kei barked. Kaida just listened as her sisters fumed for another ten minutes about the injustice of her being chosen over them.

"Are you two harpies finished yet?" she asked coldly. They glared at her in response. "Now get this straight. I was just as angry when I found out. I didn't even know I was an option."

"Why you?"

"Because when Rin was introduced to you two, you were more concerned with plots to get into her guardian's pants than helping her learn anything." Kaida said pointedly. "Guess you could say your first impression was not very pleasant."

"That little human wench!" Leiko growled. "She's ruining our plans!"

"Tell father that you refuse to go." Kei demanded of her. Kaida shrugged and leaned up against a nearby wall.

"Do you honestly think I didn't do just that when he told me that I was leaving?" she asked the two women. "It didn't work. I'm going whether your or I like it."

"We must speak to Sesshomaru." Leiko said quickly. "Surely he knows that you, of all people, are not fit to teach his ward."

"Talk all you want." Kaida said. "But father's mind is made up." The two nobles huffed and left the barracks to track down the reclusive Western Lord, as well as their own father. Meanwhile, Kaida said her farewells to the soldiers and headed for her room to gather some of her belongings that would tide her over until the Eastern servants got to bring her stuff into the West. By the time she had a small bundle ready, it was nearly time for the last evening council to end. She made her way down to the court to wait.

Rin was waiting for her guardian as well, and caught sight of Kaida as she descended the steps into the open space.

"Kaida." Rin said, bowing to her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever get, I'm afraid." Kaida said with a grin. "I've packed enough to hold me over for a few days until my belongings are brought."

"Light packer, aren't you?" Rin questioned, eyeing the bundle in the demoness' hands.

"Yes, I am." Kaida answered, sitting on the side of a small koi pond. The two women continued to talk until they saw their lords entering the courtyard.

"Are you sure you can't stay for dinner, Sesshomaru?" Ryu asked.

"No. I must return to my lands quickly." Sesshomaru said. "I have business to attend elsewhere."

"Very well then." Ryu said as they walked to where Kaida and Rin were. "Ready to return home, Lady Rin?"

"Yes, my lord." Rin answered. "Your home is beautiful, but my heart is in the West."

"I understand fully, my Lady." Ryu answered with a smile. He turned to Kaida, a small smile on his face. "You're things will be brought to you tomorrow, Kaida."

"Thank you, father." she answered, hugging the demon lord.

"Take care, Kaida." he said, watching as the fumbling Jaken stumbled up to them with an unhappy Ah-Uh behind him. The two headed dragon growled and tossed his head as Jaken tugged on the leather reigns once more.

"Are we ready?" Sesshomaru asked, eyeing the two women.

"Yes. I believe so, my lord." Rin said happily as Sesshomaru picked her up and set her gently on Ah-Uh's back.

"Lady Kaida?" he asked, looking to the female noble.

"Whenever you are ready." she answered, strapping her bundle behind Rin and going to loosening the bridles holding Ah-Uh's mouth, which had been the cause of the twin dragon's stubbornness. Jaken scrambled up to sit behind Rin. Sesshomaru nodded in Ryu's direction, and gather his youki at his feet, forming the ever present whit cloud.

"Goodbye." he said to Ryu, taking to the sky. Ah-Uh was right behind his master.

"My Lord?" Rin questioned. "What of Kaida? How will she keep up?"

"I'm fine, Rin." she stated. "Watch." Rin watched as Kaida put two fingers to her lips and whistled a shrill sound. There was a rumble heard and the shadow of a full grown dragon blocked out the sun's rays, causing a shadow to coat the courtyard. The mighty beast landed as close to it's mistress as possible and Kaida climbed on the back of the beast, securing the reigns in her hands.

"Neat." Rin said. Kaida only smiled as the dragon's wings brought her up and level with the hovering Ah-Uh.

"Let's go. If you are quite done." Sesshomaru barked, hiding his own surprise with his usual gruff nature. Kaida only nodded and signaled her stead to back away from Ah-Uh. The dragon beat its powerful wings and followed Ah-Uh farther into the cloud cover. Kaida looked down at the ground and waved solemnly to her father, who still stood in the courtyard, not knowing exactly what the West held for her. And now wondering how long it would be before she returned to her home.

__

A/N- Okay, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Like I said before, I've never wrote Sesshy's character. So if he is out of character, I apologize extensively.

P.s. Remember to leave a review. It helps when I get some kind of feedback on the stories I write.


	5. Chapter 5

__

Disclaimer - It doesn't belong to me. Never did. I only own Kaida, and her family, and anyone else that I made up. J

A/N - Thanks so much for the feedback. I was afraid the story would be a bust because of the new characters I put in. I'm glad there are some who actually like it. blushes

Special thanks to these people at :

Fuji the Hobbit- Yeah, I did have it posted before. Unfortunately, I deleted it on accident. So, I reposted it. I'm glad you think I'm keeping Sesshy in character. He's a tough little puppy for me to write the correct way. Thanks for the review, and I hope you like the new chapter.

Misao CG- Your wish is my command. I'm glad you like it. Here's the next chappy, just for you.

Piccolojr212002- Thank you so much. I'm glad you like it.

Beautiful-cherry-blossom - Hey, just thought I'd drop ya a line and thank you for your support. Hope your own fic is going well. I can't wait for you to update again. Later.

Special thanks to these people at :

Deena151 - Thanks for telling me about that. I hadn't realized that had happened until you mentioned it. Unfortunately, since I'm new to the site, I haven't quite figured out how to work everything yet. Thanks again.

AngelWings - Ducks as monkey flies over me NO!!! Keep the evil monkeys AWAY!!!! AHHHH!!! Grabs a bunch of bananas and throws them far away. Whoa! That was close! Wipes sweat from forehead Here's the next chapter! Just keep the winged primates away from me!! J

Teaching Rin

Chapter 5

Ronin and Haruto, the Lords of Eastern and Northern Japan respectively, descended the stairs quickly, speaking only to each other when necessary. Lord Ronin, the kitsune ruler of the Eastern Lands, and Lord Haruto, the neko ruler of the Northern Lands, were not on good terms with each other, even on the best of days. And today was no different.

The final meeting had just ended, and Ryu had escorted Sesshomaru down to the courtyard to bid him a safe trip back to his homelands, leaving the two other nobles to deal with each others company. Behind them, the Lord's own sons were following, throwing glares at each other whenever they thought the other was not looking. It was definitely a hostile environment between the two.

As they finally came into the courtyard, their eyes were drawn to the far side where Sesshomaru and Rin were being seen off by the Southern Lord, and Kaida. Much to their surprise, they saw a huge green dragon land in the courtyard not far from where Kaida was standing. The dragon woman then secured her pack on its back while Sesshomaru lifted Rin up onto his own two-headed dragon Ah-Uh in preparation for the flight.

"The half-breed is Sesshomaru's only guard?" Haruto sneered, watching as the departing group hovered in the air for a few minutes. "One guard is hardly adequate, or appropriate for that matter."

"The Lady Kaida is not accompanying Sesshomaru as a guard, Haruto." Ronin said simply, realizing that the Northern Lord had not heard of Kaida's new position.

"What do you mean?" Kiyoshi piped up, stepping up beside his father and looking over to the Eastern Lord.

"Lady Kaida is to be Lady Rin's instructor." Kentaro answered airily, watching as Kiyoshi and Haruto's face grew red with subdued anger. "She's to live in the Western Lands with Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin until it is time for Lady Rin's presentation at court."

"Yes. Ryu was quite reluctant to let her go, or so I'd heard." Kentaro's brother Hoshi said, noticing how his younger sibling's eyes stayed on Rin until she disappeared above the clouds. "But she will be safe under Lord Sesshomaru's protection the entire time, so I do not see what his concern is about. No one in their right mind would try to hurt her."

"Besides, Lady Kaida can take care of herself." Ronin said. "Don't you think so, Haruto? You've seen her fight, have you not?"

"Indeed, I have." the neko ground out. "She's quite an adept opponent. Unfortunately, her removal will cause a small problem in the upcoming months." His blood was boiling knowing that his son's soon to be mate had slipped out from their fingers because of some ridiculous human girl.

"Really?" Ronin asked, faking interest in the conversation at this point. "How so?" It was a well known fact that Kaida despised the Northern family, along with most of the other nobles, and was searching for a way out of the arranged marriage.

"Lady Kaida was to join our family within the month." Saburo answered, his eyes sliding over to his brother's taunt form. "However it seems your mating ceremony will be put off until after Lady Rin's court presentation, Kiyoshi." Saburo was the only decent male out of the entire family, and would be a better ruler when his own father finally died, which Ronin hoped would be sooner, rather than later.

"So it would seem." Kiyoshi growled.

"Better keep a good check on her." Hoshi snickered, cocking his head to one side in a typical kitsune like manner. "Kaida is a good demoness. You may lose her affections to a rogue demon in the West if you are not careful." Kiyoshi just nodded, dropping the subject, and wishing he could knock that arrogant smirk off of the fox's face. He would speak with his father when they returned to their own homelands in order to find out how long Kaida would be gone. Her placement as Rin's teacher had angered him greatly, and his father as well b y the looks of things.

_'She runs from me, but goes with that mangy mongrel to teach a worthless human!' _ he thought angrily, following behind his father as they walked to where Ryu was standing in the now empty courtyard. _'That dragon bitch will pay dearly for this. I will have her, and I will break her of such obvious disobedience……'_

The flight back to Sesshomaru's Western Lands was flown in utter silence by the travelers. Kaida's initial nervousness had started to wear off, leaving her more ready to accept the challenges that lay before her concerning Rin. She kept telling herself that it would be worth leaving her homelands and going with that arrogant mutt Sesshomaru if she was guaranteed safe clearance from Kiyoshi for at least six months, and possibly more.

She sighed and looked over at Rin, who was speaking quietly with the Western Lord. Kaida smiled slightly at seeing the minute changes in the two Westerners as they neared their home grounds. They seemed more relaxed and less paranoid once they had passed the border into the West. Well, at least Rin looked a little happier. Sesshomaru was the same, other than the fact his eyes quit darting about every half-second as if searching for an ambush.

Kaida looked down at the vast expanses of forest below her, truly amazed with the healthy green color. Since her homelands in the South were mostly rocky coastline, and there were few patches of trees that were not twisted and gnarled from the ever present sea winds that blew every day, all day long. Her own father had once said that Sesshomaru, although the most unsocial of the taiyoukais, took great pains to keep his domain in pristine condition. And from what she was seeing below her, she saw the truth in her father's words.

The lands were absolutely beautiful, with clean cut dirt roads weaving in and out of the forest, and numerous human villages dotting along the country side. She could see the rice paddies from far up, and pick out the villagers that were harvesting the life sustaining food. There were field after field of other crops, and a few more centralized towns along the way. All in al, it was well-kept land.

When the Western castle finally came into sight, Kaida was once again pleasantly surprised. The castle grounds were quite extensive, at least from her current view point. Numerous buildings were clustered together in groups behind the protective wall around the grounds, along with what looked like hundreds of little rock ponds and koi ponds. There was an extensive part behind the main courtyard that was full of color, and Kaida could only guess it was the gardens. Fruit trees dotted the grounds here and there, and she could see a large number of servants going about their daily routines. _'It's not all that different from my own home.'_ she thought.

Sesshomaru began to descend into the largest of the open courtyards then, with Ah-Uh and Rin at his side. Kaida, not wanting to impose on the landing area due to the size of her mount, signaled for the great dragon to land fifty meters or so from where Sesshomaru had touched down. Before she ever got to the ground, though, she could already see over half a dozen well-dressed servants attending to the taiyoukai and Rin, who Sesshomaru had carefully helped down from Ah-Uh's back.

Since she was not exactly sure of what she was supposed to do, she dismounted and grabbed her pack, standing next to her dragon until she was acknowledged by Sesshomaru. Unfortunately, it did not take long for her to notice the way Sesshomaru's servants kept shooting nervous glances at her mount; and she held in a chuckle, remembering that most other species of demons believed dragons to be flesh-eating creatures who would go on a rampage if provoked.

"I think you are scaring them, Ishika." she said quietly, patting the dragon's side affectionately. "Go into the forest and find yourself a place to stay. Sesshomaru may not like it, but you're staying with me until this is over with." The dragon gave a snort and she scratched its scaly head, then pointed skyward and towards the South. "Go." The huge beast stood on its hind legs and spread its wings, quickly up-winging to gain altitude. A few seconds later, the huge beast was soaring back Southward. Kaida just shook her head and shouldered her pack, walking over to where Sesshomaru was conversing with one of his servants.

When she got to them, the servants off to the side bowed in respect to her. She nodded in their direction, not used to the sudden formality being used on her. Sesshomaru dismissed the servants in front of him with a wave of his hand, then turned to Kaida.

"Rin will show you to your quarters for the duration of your stay." he said, looking at her carefully. "When you are finished, this Sesshomaru has some matters of importance to speak with you about. Rin will know where to bring you." Kaida nodded and gave a slight bow to him as he turned to walk off.

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru." she said. "I will be to speak with you within the hour."

"See that you are." he answered coldly, walking off and leaving Rin to show her to her quarters. Kaida looked over to where Rin was waiting, a happy smile on the young human's face.

"Come on, Kaida." she said. "Your quarters are not too far from mine. Lord Sesshomaru thought it would be better if you are closer to me, instead of in the wing where the dignitaries and nobles stay during the meetings." Kaida gave a half smile, not knowing whether to take the arrangements as a blessing or an insult from Sesshomaru. The rooms for the visiting Lords and Ladies were richly furnished in her own home in the Southern Lands, due to the status of the room's occupants, and she had no doubt that the ones here were no different. Sesshomaru did not strike her as the type to skimp on traditional rights and prerogatives.

__

'Of course I could be a complete witch and demand that I have the rights to the noble's quarters.' she thought. _'But there is no point in it. I spend more time outside anyway. Doesn't really matter what the room looks like, does it?'_ She shouldered her pack and turned to follow the exuberant girl into the castle.

"Lead the way, Rin." she said.

"Lady Rin, a moment, please." came a gently voice from behind them. Rin turned and nodded at the deer demon that had come to her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"This arrived for you moments before you arrived." she said humbly. "I was given strict instructions to hand it to you personally." The servant held out a small envelope and bowed. Rin took the paper and scanned over the handwriting on the front, her face lighting up in a dazzling smile. "Thank you, Sami."

"Of course, Lady." the deer woman said, backing away and going into the castle. Kaida waited until Rin tucked the letter into the folds of her obi before clearing her throat to get the girl's attention.

"Oh, sorry about that." Rin said, blushing slightly. "I didn't mean to forget about you, Kaida. Let's go get you settled in, shall we? I can read my letter from Shippou and Kagome while you are unpacking."

"Who is Kagome?" Kaida asked, curious. "And Shippou?"

"Oh, Kagome and Shippou are dear friends of mine." Rin said, smiling as they entered into the castle through the open doors. "Shippou is a kitsune who I have known for a very long time. And Kagome is the priestess who raised him from a small child. She is also mated to Lord Sesshomaru's younger brother, Inuyasha." Kaida blinked a couple of times, letting the news settle in. She had not seen Inuyasha, or even heard about him, for over sixty years.

"Inuyasha, huh?" she asked. "Last time I saw him, he was just a pup. In fact, it was not long before his father Lord Taisho died."

"You know Inuyasha?" Rin asked. "I didn't realize that."

"Yes, I remember him from when we were both young." Kaida answered truthfully. She and Inuyasha, as well as her twin brother Keiji, had been regarded as a disgrace by most of the demon rulers at the time because of their tainted demon blood. She remembered the little silver-haired hanyou quite vividly in fact. "Although I seriously doubt he still remembers me much. I was older than he by a few years, and we lost touch after Taisho died. He has a mate, does he? And a priestess at that."

"They make quite the pair, Inuyasha and Kagome." Rin chuckled, recalling the fights and arguments she had seen the temperamental hanyou and the short tempered miko get into on more than one occasion. "They have two children. A boy named Korin, and a girl named Kikieta. Korin is a year older than his sister, and a living replica of Kagome…only male. And Kikieta is like what I would suppose a female Inuyasha would be like."

"Isn't Kagome the miko who completed the Shikon jewel?" Kaida asked, remembering the rumors that had been spreading through the South a couple of years back.

"Yes. That's Kagome." Rin clarified as they walked down a set of steps that lead farther into the castle grounds. "She's the miko that finally purified it. Lord Sesshomaru helped in that battle too, and ever since then, Kagome and I have been keeping in touch with each other through letters since Sesshomaru doesn't like it when Inuyasha comes here." Kaida nodded and filed the information back into her head for further discussion at a later time. "Well, here we are." Rin said, pulling open a door in front of her.

Kaida stepped into the room and looked around, impressed once again. The walls were a dark red color, almost reminiscent of the color of blood. And the floor was black as the night sky. There was a large bed in the center of the room that was made up in what appeared to be silk sheets. Shoji screens were strategically placed around the room, and the light from the evening sun caused shadows to appear on the floor. There was a small vanity table directly in front of the bed and a small armoire off to the side, as well as numerous tables and bookcases.

"This is nice." Kaida mumbled. "Someone has good taste in furnishings." Rin walked in behind her and waited for her instructor's inspection of the room to end.

"The door over there leads to the hot springs outside." Rin said, pointing over to the open doorway on the farthest side of the room. "You and I are the only ones who will be in there, since Lord Sesshomaru's quarters are elsewhere, and he has his own hot spring to bathe in. My room is two doors down on this side of the hallway, by the way. The servants use the hot springs underneath the castle, and their quarters are in another building not far from here. There is also a futon underneath the bed if you prefer sleeping on it instead, by the way."

"Thank you, Rin." Kaida said, setting her bag on the bed and pulling out some of the clothing she had brought with her, as well as the daggers and other smaller weapons she had brought. The rest of her belongings would be brought tomorrow or the next day by the servants from her own homelands. "I'll just be a moment, then you can take me to see Sesshomaru."

"Take your time." Rin said, waving her hand dismissively as she pulled the letter out of her obi and broke the seal. Kaida began putting her belongings away, occasionally being distracted by a giggle or laugh that would come from Rin as the human girl read the letter. When she was finished, she turned back to Rin, who had finished the note and was waiting patiently.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Let's go." Kaida grimaced. "I can't wait to find out what he's got to say to me." Rin smiled and led the way out of the room and up a flight of stairs until they stopped at a large set of wooden double doors.

Kaida steeled herself for the encounter and took a deep breath. It was not that she was afraid of the Western Lord, she was not. It was just the fact that she knew he was the domineering type who tended to try and use fear to control people.

She held just much status in the demon court as he did, just like all the other nobles and their families, and she was not about to be talked down upon. Especially not by him. Her short temper would get her in trouble if she did not handle this with enough finesse. And considering she was more used to settling disputes with force, rather than intellect, she knew there was a chance every meeting she had with him had the possibility of turning really ugly, really quick.

He liked to intimidate. That was a well enough known fact. And she would not BE intimidated. Oh, yeah, she knew she would wind up in at least ONE good fight with the stoic Lord before her tenure as Rin's instructor was over with, of that she was all too sure of.

"I'll wait here until you are done, okay?" Rin said, nodding at the door. "You shouldn't be too long." Kaida nodded and smiled down at the young girl. It was obvious that Rin adored her guardian, and thought very little ill of him. She knocked on the door and heard a cold _'Enter'_ from the demon lord inside. She squared her shoulders and entered.

"You wanted to see me, Sesshomaru?" she asked, inclining her head to the seated taiyoukai in front of her as she walked up to him.

"You need to be aware of what this Sesshomaru expects you to teach my ward during your tenure here." he said coldly, looking at her with a calculating glance. "That is why you have been called here." Kaida settled into her customary at-ease position with her hands clasped behind her back and her feet shoulder width apart, then turned her attention back to him.

"What exactly do you want me to teach her?" she asked. "And has she had any previous instructions before now?"

"Rin has had tutors that have taught her history, philosophy, and the like." he said simply. "She knows what she needs to concerning those particular subjects."

"What about politics, debating, and reasoning?" Kaida asked, trying to get a feel of what she had to work with. "Other subjects like those."

"As I said, she knows what she needs to concerning those types of subjects." he said again.

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" Kaida asked, becoming slightly aggravated with his lack of information.

"Teach her how to act as is proper for the nobles of our society." he said firmly. "Proper etiquette. Proper manners when in company with others of her rank and status. She needs to know what will be expected of her when she finally takes a mate."

"In other words, you want me to turn her into a demoness." Kaida said simply.

"For all intents and purposes, yes." he answered. "She must learn what is expected of her in our society."

"I understand." Kaida said, nodding. "So all I'm doing is teaching her how to properly execute what she's memorized when it comes to the mannerisms and etiquette and such."

"Precisely."

"Are there any specific areas you'd like me to focus on?" Kaida asked.

"No." he answered. "What you teach, and when you teach it is at your discretion. This Sesshomaru will sporadically check to see how things are going. If Rin's progress is not satisfactory, you will be sent back to your home, and this Sesshomaru will look elsewhere for an instructor." Kaida blinked for a second before tensing up in anger at the tone of his voice that implied she could not do this to his satisfaction.

"Whoa, wait just a damn minute." Kaida said, getting angry. "I didn't ask for this job, Sesshomaru, so don't go trying to threaten me. You picked me, remember?" The Western Lord did not grace her with an answer, simply turned around and looked out a window at the land below.

"The lessons will be daily, starting after breakfast and lasting until the mid-day meal." he said coldly. "Should it ever happen that this Sesshomaru is not here, you will be Rin's protection. As for the daily happenings of the grounds, Rin can tell you what happens on a daily basis. If she has not done so already."

"So I'm a bodyguard and teacher rolled into one?" Kaida asked sarcastically. "Great." Sesshomaru shot her a glare that would have made any lesser being melt into a puddle of goo, but Kaida just glared back, silently daring him to say anything else to her. "Anything else you wanted to tell me about?"

"No." he said. "You are dismissed." Kaida only shook her head as he turned to look out the window once again, dismissing her with his body language. She had half a mind to purposely dismiss the dismissal he had just given her and stay right where she was, but she could sense Rin outside the doorway, and she could feel the anxiousness coming off of the human girl in waves. _'So she thought this meeting would turn out messy.'_ Kaida smirked. _'I can't really blame her.' _ Kaida turned and walked out of the room, leaving Sesshomaru to his thoughts. As soon as she came out, Rin started in with the questions.

"Did it go well? What did Lord Sesshomaru say?" she asked quickly. "He's not angry is he?"

"Why would he be angry?" Kaida asked, looking at the girl carefully. Rin just shrugged as if to say '_he's always mad about something'_.

"So what am I supposed to be learning from you, Kaida?" Rin asked again, walking the demoness down the stairs away from the room she had just exited. "When do we start?"

"Eager little thing, aren't you?" Kaida asked, chuckling at her student's happiness. "Well, he's not exactly forth coming with the information I needed about your previous instructors. So, that means you need to tell me what you've done up to this point." Rin nodded, quickly relaying all the needed information about her previous education and instruction. By the time she was done, Kaida had a good idea as to where she would start.

"How far behind am I?" Rin asked, frowning slightly.

"Not far." Kaida answered. "Whoever taught you your lessons did a very thorough job. I'm impressed. The only thing I'm here to do is teach you the more….domesticated…..aspects of being a lady of the court." She frowned at the statement, but Rin took no notice of her hesitation. "And how to act around nobles like yourself without making an idiot out of yourself like I always do." Rin laughed and caught onto Kaida's easy going nature.

"When do we start?"

"Tomorrow morning, right after the morning meal." Kaida answered. "Sesshomaru told me that the lessons will last from then until after the mid-day meal. Until then, why don't you show me around the grounds so that I don't get lost every time I step out of my quarters?" Rin nodded and quickly led her out of the castle and into the last of the day's sunlight, pointing out all the buildings and their purposes.

The sun was close to setting by the time Kaida found her way back to the dojo a few hours later. Dressed only in her training gi, she slipped into the circular building and looked around. The walls of the place were covered with weapons of any type she could imagine. Blades of all kinds glinted in the fading evening light. Spears, bows, arrows, and chain sickles also made up a large portion of the arsenal along with swords, battle fans, and numerous daggers.

Although quite impressed with the display, Kaida centered her attention on the twin blades strapped to her sides. After orienting herself to her surroundings, the dragon woman took a deep breath and calmed herself and her mind, quickly beginning her normal set of warm up routines before her work out really began. Her thoughts strayed through the day's events, and she shuddered involuntarily.

After her initial meeting with Sesshomaru, Rin had shown her around the castle grounds, pointing out important places and telling her what usually went on during the day. They had run into Sesshomaru only one other time before dinner, and that had been a disaster waiting to happen.

Kaida had been telling Rin about some of the training she had gone through when she was younger, and Rin had asked Sesshomaru if Kaida could teach her some of the more basic concepts. When the taiyoukai heard that, Kaida had no doubt he would have more than happily shipped her back to the Southern Lands at that exact second. His only response was to tell Rin that Kaida was not there to teach her to fight, but to act accordingly. Of course, Kaida quickly countered that most nobles HAVE to learn how to fight to defend their homelands. The glare that Sesshomaru had shot her would have had anyone else quivering in fear, but Kaida only shrugged, knowing that she was correct.

_'Rin has no need to know of such things.'_ he had said, the anger apparent in his voice. _'She will act as expected, and not like some uncivilized, uncouth female who thinks they can fight. You will teach her nothing of the sort, woman.'_ He had left them standing in the hallway after that, content in his own mind that his orders would be followed.

Rin had been surprised by the amount of venom in her guardian's voice, while Kaida had just been angered by the way he had all but insinuated she was the '_uncivilized, uncouth female'_ he had been referring to. Pushing her anger to the side, Kaida had redirected Rin to tell her more about Inuyasha and his family, considering she had not heard anything about him in such a long time.

Rin had spoken highly of the hanyou, even though it seemed as though Sesshomaru loathed the half-demon. She had told of the initial battle over the Tetsusaiga, and how Sesshomaru still got angry when the fang was mentioned, even though the taiyoukai knew he could not wield it even if he held it in front of him.

Kaida had come to the conclusion that although the stuck up Sesshomaru physically favored the late Taisho more than Inuyasha, it was the hanyou who proved who acted more like their sire. Tetsusaiga had proven once and for all which brother favored the great Taisho's temperament. Both the late Lord and his youngest son had cared enough for humans to forgo the stigmas of attaching themselves to a human female. Sesshomaru, though, still seemed to believe that humans were on the lower end of the food chain, so to speak. However, according to Rin, he was not as bad now as he had been when she first came to live with him…..a change that Kaida secretly accredited to Rin, believing her presence in the Western Lord's life had a large part in handling.

_'Doesn't that over-zealous bastard realize that Rin's children will also be hanyou if she takes a demon mate?!' _ Kaida thought angrily. _'Our world is still cold to those of us with mixed blood, and there will come a day when Rin will be forced to reckon with people and demons who will condemn both her and her children because of the human blood in them. She needs to know what she is walking into….what Sesshomaru is asking her to do……what she is going to have to endure for the rest of her life.'_

Kaida continued on with her routines, but her mind was elsewhere, and nothing she could do could get her focus on her training. She knew what it felt like to be a child of mixed bloodlines. She knew what it felt like to see people scorning her because of her mother's tainted line. She remembered the rivers of tears her mother had cried because of the demeaning remarks about her children.

The glares.

The pointing.

The whispering.

The snickering.

She remembered all of that, and knew what it had done to her as a child, not to mention the way her mother had suffered. Her father had always been there to help and support them, but it was not the same.

It was easy to believe your parents when they told you that you were special, and that they still cared despite what other people said. But it was harder to believe their reassurances when you heard your mother crying night after night because some high strung noble had insulted and demeaned them.

She suddenly stiffened as a disturbing thought caused her to drop the swords to the floor of the dojo.

Would Sesshomaru ridicule any children Rin bore, simply because of the human blood she had passed on to them.?

Kaida shook her head and gathered her scattered thoughts, picking up the fallen blades in order to try and complete the kata again. Rin was a sweet young woman, still naïve to many ways of the world that she was in. And although Kaida had not known the young woman for long, she could see where that sweetness and naivety could be both an asset and a downfall; a double-edged sword that could be used to either charm her way through any situation, and capture the hearts of many…..or lead her to trouble if she continued to take things at face value, and not look any deeper to find the true meaning of what people meant.

Well, her job was to instruct Rin on the correct way to act according to their society, and she intended on doing just that. She may not be able to teach Rin self-defense, at least in the more physical-literal sense, but she would teach Rin how to defend against what could happen. She could do that well enough….if only to keep Rin and her children from having to endure the humiliating feelings of embarrassment she had felt growing up.

No one, human or demon, deserved to suffer through that.

No one.

__

A/N - Hey everyone. I'm really sorry about taking so long to update. But school has started again, and it seems like my creative juices for this fic has dried up. I've kind of lost interest in it, but I don't plan on giving it up for dead any time soon.

I'll try not to take so long to update again. I promise. But I've got this story and two others going at the same time -A Gundam Wing story and a new YuYu Hakusho one I just started planning out…-

Anyhow, please remember to leave a review. I want to know what you guys are thinking. And maybe the feedback will get my interest back going in this story line again……who knows……

Later,

A.A.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer - The characters in this story do not belong to me. The only ones I own are the ones not originally introduced during the anime or manga.**_

_**A/N - Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter for Teaching Rin. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but Hurricane Ivan decided to tear things up around my town. And my grandparents 50th wedding anniversary is this month. So I really am busy! Fortunately, things are starting to sort themselves out and settle down. Thanks to everyone who stuck in there with me. This chapters dedicated to all of you.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Teaching Rin_

_Chapter 6_

_First Day on the Job_

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Rin. Time to start your lessons for today." Kaida said, nodding toards the girl sitting across from her in one of the castle's libraries. "We're going to be covering the basics today, posture, manners, things like that. Although I'm relatively sure Jaken and your other tutors have already drilled you in some of this, I want to see how you execute what you've been told."

"We have went over some things, but not in too much detail." Rin answered, fidgeting in her seat.

"Well, let's start at the beginning then." the demoness said. "What did Jaken tell you about posture?"

"Always stand up straight. It keeps nobles from looking down on you as a weak ruler who does not belong in the position that you have been born into." Rin recited perfectly, remembering the tiny retainers never ending monologue on how wonderful demon nobles were, and how humans could never measure up to them. Kaida blinked in surprise and felt the beginning of a scowl on her face with what Rin had told her. _'That ignorant little toad would say something like that, wouldn't he?'_ She thought absently.

"Well, that's partly correct." Kaida said, running her hands through her hair distractedly. "Although it's a little more crude that what is normally taught."

"That's just the way Jaken is." Rin said, coming to the aid of Sesshomaru's faithful retainer. Kaida smiled and shook her head.

"As I am have come to be well aware of, Rin." Kaida answered. "So, let's get this lesson started then, shall we?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, first thing to remember is posture." the demoness said, looking intently at the human girl in front of her. "Your posture is a direct indication of how you carry yourself when in the presence of those who are your equal and those of higher rank. Slouching is frowned upon because it is considered improper and rude. It also causes physical problems later on in life." The demoness stopped for a few seconds and took a quick look at Rin, assesing the way she was sitting straight up in her chair. "And considering you have good posture already, I see no reason to harp on a subject that you seem to have a good grasp of already."

"Okay. What's next?" Rin asked, seemingly eager to learn what Kaida was willing to teach her.

"Mannerisms." Kaida said simply. "This is perhaps the most important lesson I can teach you, so it will be covered every single day that we see each other. Especially manners and etiquette when in the company of other nobility. This is where things get a little complicated. It's also the part of my own lessons that I did not agree with when I was being instructed. And to be blatantly honest, I still don't believe they hold any credit."

"Well, let's give it a try anyhow." Rin said, wondering what could be so bad about this part of the lessons. Kaida nodded and sat down across from Rin, drawing a piece of parchment and a brush in front of her in order to give the human a visual representation of what she was about to explain.

"The manners that you use when in the presence of the demon nobles is varied depending on exactly who you are with and where you are." she explained. "For example. when in the presence of nobles at gatherings, especially a Lord such as Sesshomaru or my father, you should always stay quiet and out of the way. Many of the older male demons believe a woman's place is to be seen and not heard. You are completely subserviant to your Lord and master. What he says, as far as you are concerned, is law."

"I can see why you didn't like these lessons." Rin said with a grimace, taking in what she was being told. She had never reigned her speech when in Sesshomaru's presence before. He had always seemed somewhat glad to hear her chatter on about nothing of great importance as they traveled through the Western Lands, and even when she was just following him around the castle. They even had had a number of long conversations about varying subjects as she grew older. The only times he had ever silenced her was when they were in some type of danger during their little outings, which was not all that often anymore since Naraku's defeat all those years ago. She sighed and sternly reminded herself that she was going to do force herself to do this, if only to make Sesshomaru proud of her in the long run. "Okay, I stay quiet when I'm in front of a bunch of nobles and with Lord Sesshomaru. Got it." Rin said, nodding in acquisence. "I usually don't have much to say then anyways."

"Few people do." Kaida answered. "I'm the same way unless it directly involves something with my father's standing army battalions."

"But you hand out orders to your brothers and soldiers easily enough." Rin pointed out, remembering how the demoness seemed so at ease with the males in her own family. "It's like they don't take these _'rules' _into consideration when you are concerned. Why is that, Kaida?"

"I've already told you that I don't consider myself a _'proper lady' _of my father's court, Rin. Neither does anyone else in my family." Kaida said, shrugging in indifference. "I've discarded many of the things I'm going to be teaching you simply because they seemed to restrictive to me. Besides, my father has two other _'proper' _daughters to take care of. I figured three would be too much. As for my brothers and soldiers, I'm their commander, and they know better than to cross me."

Rin smiled and Kaida winked at her, pointing to the paper where she had written down the names of all the ruling lords of Japan, as well as their families. "You, on the other hand, are going to be presented at court as Sesshomaru's ward, and most likely his heir, at least until he takes a mate and has a son of his own. So, you need to know all about this stuff that I don't do. You are going to be a _'proper' _little lady by the time I'm finished with you."

"I get the point." Rin said. "So, what do I do if I'm just with a bunch of other Ladies?"

"That actually happens more often than you may think. And I'm glad you asked. When you are with the women, you act according to rank." Kaida said, showing Rin the parchment she had wrote on. "The mothers of the ruling Lords command the most respect when in mixed female company. Next come the Lord's mate, then his eldest sister down to the youngest sister."

"You mean like Kentaro's mother?" Rin asked.

"Yes. Lady Yoshe is a good example." Kaida said, nodding. "Now, after mates and sisters come the head consorts and concubines of the Lord."

"Concubines?" Rin asked. "The other Lords keep concubines? I thought they were all mated?"

"They are." Kaida said. "The only one who I know who actually keeps them still is Lord Haruto, of the North." Rin grimaced, remembering how Kaida had told her that Haruto and Koto, the northern lands Lord and Lady, were not exactly the nicest of demons to deal with.

"Okay. Let's see if I got this right." Rin said, trying to recall the hierarchy in her head without looking at the paper Kaida had drawn. "Mothers of the Lords are highest up, but since none of the ruling Lord's mothers are alive, I don't have to worry about that." Kaida nodded, signaling for her to continue. "Next come the Lord's mate, and then any sisters he may have, right?"

"Correct."

"After that, the head concubines and consorts." Rin repeated. "And I'm guessing the daughters are the last on the list?"

"Exactly." Kaida said. "And they are ranked from eldest to youngest. And the only way to for a female to change her status is to marry a Lord or a Lord's son." Rin nodded, but frowned when she thought about Kaida's position in her family. Kaida was the youngest daughter, she knew that, and a mixed blood, at that; but it seemed like she commanded more respect than her eldest brother, who should technically be ranked right below their father.

"So, exactly how are you ranked within your family then?" Rin asked, wanting to know how it worked in real life instead of just in theory on paper. "You are the youngest daughter of your family, so does that put you at the bottom of the list?"

"Well, my main position is a General in my father's standing army." she said. "So, although I'm the youngest female of my family, my actual rank is that of one of my brothers."

"They are also Generals?" Rin asked.

"Yes."

"So marriage is not the only way to move up the hierarchy, then?" Rin asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Well, no it's not." Kaida conceeded uneasily. "But it is the only conventional way a _'proper' _Lady would attain a higher rank."

"I see." Rin said, shaking her head. "This stuff is confusing when you get to thinking about it."

"Oh, this is the easy part." Kaida said with a grin. "The male hierarchy is based on territory size and other little factors that add up to a whole lot of nothing."

"Wonderful....."

----------------------

About three hours later, Kaida was finished explaining the complex social and political hierarchies of the noble's court. And Rin was more than completely confused. When she finally reached the end of her patience with the subject, she begged Kaida to move onto something else, which she readily did.

"Rin, since Sesshomaru is not mated, and you are not responsible for any duties, who oversees the castle's domestic aspect?" Kaida asked.

"That would be Keisha." Rin said happily. "She's the headwoman of the castle and is responsible for pretty much everything that deals with the day to day comings and goings around here."

"Do you know where to find her? I think she would prove helpful during the next part of our lesson." Kaida said, wanting to find any reason to get out of the stuffy library they were still in. They had been in there most of the morning and she was starting to feel claustrophobic.

"Yes." Rin answered. "She's usually down in the kitchens, overseeing the food preparation for the next meal, or something else. She's always busy. Are we going to go see her?"

"Well, there's no better person to teach you the way around this place than the one running it." Kaida pointed out. "Let's see if we can find her, shall we?" Rin nodded enthusiastically, more than happy to get out of the cramped confines of the library. She lead her teacher down a number of twisting hallways until they reached the hanging mat that served as the doorway into the kitchen area. Rin pushed the mat aside and Kaida followed behind her.

"Keisha?!" Rin called out, scanning the large room as she walked into the cavernous area. "Where are you? I need some help."

"Coming, Lady!" came a strong female voice from their left. Kaida looked to her side and saw a demoness walking out of what was apparently a storage cave, wiping her hands on a cloth. She appeared to be a racoon demon, sporting the black hair that was liberally streaked with white and gray, and the deep brown eyes of the breed. The demoness wore a simple red kimono and exuded a homely comfort that seemed almost serene. "What can I assist you with, my Lady?" she asked, bowing slightly to Rin and Kaida.

"We need your help, Keisha." Rin stated plainly.

"How so?"

"Keisha, this is Lady Kaida, my new instructor." Rin said, motioning towards the demoness standing to her side. "She thinks you might be able to assist her in one of my lessons since you are the one who practically runs this place."

"Lady Kaida, of course." the other female said, bowing slightly once again. "We had heard of you arrival. It is good to see you have come to us safely."

"I thank you for your concern." Kaida said. "Is there anyway you could spare a few moments of your time. I'd like to speak with you concerning Rin's lessons."

"Of course. What can I be of assistance with?" she asked, smiling gently.

Kaida explained that Rin needed to learn how to handle the responsibilities normally given to the Lady of a castle. After a brief explanation, Keisha was more than willing to allow Rin to shadow her and learn what it took to run the castle. The two women agreed that Rin would go with Keisha for an hour or two after breakfast so that she could learn what the headwoman done. "Once you learn what to do, it is really more up-keep than anything else." Keisha pointed out as she ushered the two women into the dining hall for lunch. "But you'll see what I mean soon enough. If you two will excuse me, I will bring you some your food."

The raccoon demoness nodded and took her leave as Kaida and Rin settled themselves down for lunch. Neither had realized that the time had practically flown by, and they were both getting hungry. Keisha came back quickly, carrying a large tray of food and setting it down between the two of them.

Rin and Kaida ate quickly, knowing that Sesshomaru was unlikely to join them since he had said that he was going to be busy earlier that morning. After lunch, Kaida headed back to the library, much to Rin's chargrin.

"Do you write often, Rin?" Kaida asked. "I know you are ahead in your studies, but it never hurts to keep your mind fresh."

"Yes, I do." Rin said. "Jaken made me start keeping up with everything I write, especially any _'pathetic attempts at prose' _as he likes to call it." The human girl quickly retrieved a small bound book from one of the nearby tables and handed it to Kaida. "Lord Sesshomaru also said that it would be good excercise for me to keep the stuff I wrote." Kaida flipped open the book and scanned the contents quickly, noting that most of the pages consisted of poetry of some sort. She read through a few of the shorter poems and was surprised to find that Rin's hand at writing was not bad at all. She grinned and handed the book back to her pupil after a few moments.

"Wonderful. I have a poet on my hands, now." she said. Rin blushed profusely and shook her head in denial. "I'm not kidding, Rin. Some of those poems are good. You should keep writing. In fact, now that I think of it, I was required to do something similiar to that while I was under the tutelage of the court teacher."

"You wrote poetry?" Rin asked, not quite believing what the woman in front of her was saying. Kaida just did not strike her as the type who would write anything, let alone poetry.

"No, actually, it was supposed to be a diary type thing." Kaida said, remembering the assignment with a hint of annoyance. "Needless to say I drove the poor teacher nuts when he found out all I kept doing was drawing and doodling in the book instead of writing."

"You were not exactly a very good student, were you?" Rin asked, eyeing the woman in front of her and daring her to dispute the accusation.

"Amongst other things." Kaida said, shrugging. "Not a good student, not a good Lady, not a good daughter, not a good sister, I've been accused of being everyone of them. The list is catogoric, and I've heard it all before. Which is exactly why I still say that I'm not the one you should be learning this stuff from because I do not follow half of it, and I don't even believe the other half. Kind of hypocritical, don't you think?"

"A little." Rin answered. "But I'd rather have a hypocritical teacher that can put up with me than have a snobby one who thinks I should just go jump off the face of a cliff." Kaida actually laughed at the face of annoyance Rin had made. It reminded her of the same expression Sesshomaru seemed to keep giving her anytime she was forced to converse with him for longer than ten seconds.

"Yes, well, what can I say?" she asked, chuckling as she looked out the window and onto the grounds. She took note of the sun's position and sighed slightly. "I think our lessons for the day can safely be concluded now. Lord Sesshomaru said that I only needed to keep you busy in the mornings and an hour or so after lunch. So, I guess you are free to go, seeing as lunch was an hour ago." Rin looked up at her and smiled, glad that her lessons were over for the day.

"Oh, that's good." Rin said. "I wanted to send a letter to Shippou and Kagome. If I finish it today and send it with a messenger, he should get it by tomorrow."

"Well, I'll leave you in peace to write your letter then." Kaida said, rising from her seated position to exit the library.

"Where are you going to be?" Rin asked, wondering how the other woman was going to spend her time until the evening meal.

"I'll find something to do." Kaida said. "I wanted to check on some things around the castle, and there were a few other servants I wanted to speak with. I also need to go check on Ishika."

"Your dragon is still here?" Rin asked, surprised. "I thought she went back to your homelands after we got here yesterday?"

"She's hiding out in the forest." Kaida said with a grin. "Just because Sesshomaru doesn't want her near the castle doesn't mean she can't hide out in the forest, right?" Rin just nodded and grinned. Kaida smiled and bid her farewell until later that evening. Rin pulled out a clean piece of parchment and a brush and ink. She had every intention of telling Shippou everything she was learning from Kaida. And she also wanted to see if Inuyasha remembered Kaida from his own childhood.

Well, she would get her answers soon enough.

--------------------------Much later on that evening, after dinner....------------------------

Kaida's training in the dojo that evening was interrupted unexpectantly by none other than esshomaru himself. When she noticed the demon Lord's appearance in the entrance to the building, she stopped her kata and faced him, wondering what he wanted. She had seen him during dinner just an hour beforehand, and he had not said anything to her, so she was curious as to why he was searching her out now. Rin had excused herself after dinner, saying she was going to bathe and then go to bed early, so Kaida had taken the off time to do some training.

"Lord Sesshomaru." she said, acknowledging him with a nod. "Did you need something?" The white haired demon's scowl seemed to get even more severe as he looked at her. Kaida suddenly felt the anger rolling off of the Lord in heavy waves, and she was starting to get a little concerned.

"It has been brought to this Sesshomaru's attention that Rin and yourself were in the kitchens earlier today, inquiring about the servants." he said coldly, walking to the center of the practice area. "Is this true?"

"Yes. We were." Kaida answered, sheathing her katana, a small frown on her face. "Is there a problem with that?"

"The servants are instructed to stay out of sight." he said coldly. "Why are you searching them out?"

"You want Rin to know what to do as a proper Lady of your family, do you not?" Kaida asked. "One thing women must be familiar with is the daily domestic goings and comings of their home. Seeing as how there has been no other female to teach her, it makes the most sense to find the head demoness who directs things, considering she alone has the information we needed."

Sesshomaru looked at the dragon-woman in front of him carefully, taking in her training gi and the twin scimitar blades at her sides. She exuded confidence from her very soul, and it showed through brilliantly, even during his chastisement. Shaking his head to dismiss the errant thoughts from his head, Sesshomaru reached for the hilt of Toukijinn, causing Kaida to unconsciously move to a more defensive position.

"You did not clear your intentions of bothering the servants with this Sesshomaru." he sid simply, waiting for her to take the nonverbal command for a spar. Kaida dropped down into a more defined fighting stance, her brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to piece together exactly what she had done wrong in the Lord's eyes.

"I did not know you wanted to know every step I took." she answered simply, waiting for him to make a move. "Am I going to have to get your permission to take the girl outside anytime we leave the castle?" She rushed the Western Lord, trying to get the spar started, seeing as how he expected her to make the first move.

Sesshomaru dodged the downward swing of the two blades easily enough, stepping to the side and blocking the back swing of Kaida's right hand as she spun to around to keep from opening her back to an attack from him.

"Fraternizing with low class servants will teach her nothing." he said, quickly taking the offensive and driving a some what confused Kaida away from him.

"Well, considering I haven't been here long enough to know how things are done here, I figured going to the next best person would suffice. And you had said earlier today that you were going to be busy, so I left you alone." Kaida said, dancing out of the way of his half-hearted attacks on her. "Besides, Keisha seemed eager enough to help us."

"That is not the point of this conversation." Sesshomaru answered coldly, arrogance dripping from every word coming out of his mouth. "You did not heed this Sesshomaru's words." Kaida blinked in confusion for a split second, trying to figure out exactly what the dog Lord in front of her was saying, but Sesshomaru did not give her the time to formulate a response before he brought Toukijinn's power out full force and used his amazing speed to disappear and reappear behind her. He brought the now cackling blade to the demonesses throat, silently threatening her to stay still or lose her head for her momentary lapse of concentration on the battle in front of her. "This Sesshomaru should kill you for such insubordination and blatant disrespect of my rules."

Kaida froze immediatly, feeling the dark power that radiated off of the blade at her throat. Instead of feeling the cold bite of the blade cutting through her skin though, she felt a sharp pain in her legs when Sesshomaru kicked the back of her knees, forcing her to drop to the ground at his feet. Her hands twisted instinctively to keep her from running herself through with her own blades, and she tucked her body into a roll, allowing her to get out of the immediate swinging range of Sesshomaru and his sword. She quickly got to her feet and turned to face the white headed dog once again, her anger starting to build.

"If I remember correctly, you said, and I quote, _'What you teach and when you teach it is at your discretion.'_" she pointed out firmly, regaining her grounding in the fight. "So what's the problem here?"

"If you feel the need to have someone other than yourself teaching Rin, this Sesshomaru must approve it." he said. Kaida frowned, shaking her head and waiting for him to make the next move. She did not have to wait long.

The next few minutes were intense as the sounds of ringing swords filled the air. Kaida managed to drive the arrogant Lord onto the defensive after losing one of her blades and using her free hand to punch Sesshomaru squarely in the jaw. His only response was to blink in surprise and take a step backwords. But she paid for it dearly when he recovered and easily knocked her across the dojo and into the wall with one good punch to her stomach. She slid down the wall and landed in a small heap on the floor. Without giving any thought to her aching body, she pulled herself up in time to bring the flat of her sword up with both her hands to stop Sesshomaru's downward swing of Toukijinn that would have undoubtedly cut her in half.

She was honestly beginning to think Sesshomaru didn't like her.

Sesshomaru turned his cold amber glare down onto the woman kneeling below him and, surprisingly enough to him, holding off his attacks far better than he'd previously given her credit for. He looked at her carefully and saw the first hints of anger starting to take over in her jade colored eyes, causing them to spark and flare.

"So this whole conversation in because I didn't tell you I was going to be asking for Keisha's assistance?" she said, glaring up at him and waiting for an answer while she tried to think up a way to get out of the vulnerable position she was in. "Or is there something else this is about?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed even more at the disrespectful tone of her voice, and kicked her square in the chest; once agains sending her flying across to the other side of the dojo and causing her to slam up against the wall.

"You should learn to be more respcetful to your superiors, you weak, half blooded wench." he answered icily. "You are not even an adequate challenge to this Sesshomaru." Kaida pulled herself up when she heard the cackling of energy, expecting another attack from Toukijinn, only to find a green, whip-like energy line curled at Sesshomaru's feet. He raised his left hand and flicked it towards her, causing the energy whip to strike her on the top of her shoulder, cutting through the training gi and into her skin.

Before it could make contact with her a second time, Kaida was on her feet and sprinting to her lost blade. The spar was starting to get to her, and her breathing was beginning to become uneven. She was sure she had bruised a couple of ribs with that last landing on the floor, and there was no telling how many bruises Sesshomaru had already given her. But it made her feel better when she realized that no matter how temporary it was, Sesshomaru would be sporting a significant number of bruises himself, courtesy of herself.

She managed to get to her fallen blade and snap it to her side in rapid succession, finally stopping on the opposite side of the dojo and reaching into the band of her pants to pull out a half dozen throwing daggers that were no bigger than her palm.

"Weak, half-blooded wench, am I?" she asked angrily. "Not a challenge, am I? Well, try this on for size, you arrogant bastard!" She threw two of the daggers at him, fully intending on him dodging them. She snapped the restraints on her swords and waited for him to reappear behind her. As she had suspected, he did, using his speed to once again reappear behind her in an attempt to disarm her. Only this time, he used the energy whip as a restraining device and coiled it around her body from her elbows to her neck, causing her to drop the blades again when her arms were pinned to her side. She was stuck and could feel both the energy of the whip eating through her clothing, and Sesshomaru standing a hair's width behind her.

"You will refrain from using such language in my presence, wench." he said coldly, grabbing her shoulders none too gently and turning her around to face him. "You are as uncouth as my half-breed bastard brother." Amber fire met a jade inferno when the two combatants locked eyes, and Kaida used the glaring contest as a cover as she inconspicuously reached into a hidden pocket on her pants to palm a few throwing stars. She wasn't out of options yet.

"Let's leave dear Inuyasha out of this, shall we?" she growled. "Besides, he's only half demon. I've got him beat on that, or did you forget that I'm three-quarters demon, Sesshomaru?" She gave him a cocky grin and with a flick of her wrists, sent two of the throwing stars right into his unprotected stomach. "And you really should watch what you call your younger brother, Sesshomaru. Such tension between siblings is not a good thing."

Sesshomaru released his hold on her instantly and Kaida bounded away when her binding disappeared. Sesshomaru used his now whipless hand to pull the stars out of his bleeding abdomen. He threw the blood soaked blades behind him and glared across the room at the defiant form of Rin's instructor. He could already feel his demon energy repairing the damage done by the throwing blades, but it still stung when he moved.

"You have a commendable spirit, woman." he said disgustedly. "Surprisingly enough, that is."

"You say that like it's supposed to be an insult." she countered, readying for another attack. "But I think I'll take it as a compliment. I mean, after all, how many people have been able to draw blood from the most feared dog Lord of the West, and live to tell about it, none the less? More credit to me considering I'm nothing but a weak, mix-blooded wench, huh?"

Sesshomaru's blood boiled at having his own words thrown back at him like that. He was starting to lose his temper with the proud creature in front of him. His instincts were telling him to strike her down in her weakened state, seeing how her gi was torn, her hair pulled out of it's ponytail, and her breathing labored. Her body was covered in a film of sweat, yet she would not concede defeat.

"Your tongue is going to get you into trouble." he said, his left hand glowing an eerie green color as the energy whip began to form again at his command.

"Let me worry about that, you arrogant, son of a bit...."

"Lord Sesshomaru! What happened?!" came Rin's concerned yell from the entrance into the dojo. "You're bleeding!" Kaida instantly dropped her guard and turned to face Rin, taking in the little human's ashen colored face and trembling hands as she looked at her guardian and teacher.

Big mistake.

Sesshomaru used the lapse in concentration to rush her and knock her to the ground face first, securing her hands behind her with one of his own and sitting on her feet to keep them pinned beneath him.

"Don't let your concentration waiver in a battle, no matter what the distraction." he growled, tightening his already painful grip on her wrists when she began to struggle to get loose. "You have done that twice in only one evening. It's a good way to get yourself killed." Kaida growled in frustration, but was forced to stop her struggling when Sesshomaru pushed her arms up, causing pain to shook down her back. She mentally cursed Sesshomaru and every single one of his dead ancestors for catching her in an unguarded position.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Oh, m'Lord, what has that wench done to you?" Jaken's squeeky voice asked from Rin's side. Kaida's attention was immediatly brought back to the entrance to the dojo where Rin, and now Jaken, was standing.

"What is going on?" Rin asked quietly, looking from one to the other, confusion obvious in her eyes. "Why are you fighting?"

"It was merely a sparring match." Sesshomaru answered evenly, getting up and allowing Kaida to pick herself up off the dojo floor. He sent a cold glare in the direction of Kaida, silently telling her to keep her mouth shut in front of Rin. "Nothing to concern yourself about, Rin. And what are you doing out of the castle at night?"

"An urgent letter just arrived with a messenger from the Eastern Lord." Rin answered meekly, thinking the glare on his face was for her, when it was directed solely at Kaida. "The carrier said it was important and asked me to tell you immediatly." Sesshomaru sent a glare in Jaken's direction for letting the girl out of the castle after sun down, but the toad only quivered in his boots.

"Where is the letter?" he asked, sheathing Toukijinn.

"I put it in your study, on the table nearest the western window." she said quietly. Sesshomaru only nodded and walked out of the dojo with Jaken at his heels. The toad's squeeky voice could be heard as they walked across the courtyard as he apologized profusely for his inability to keep Rin in line during Sesshomaru's absence, however temporary it was.

"Are you okay, Kaida?" Rin asked gently, coming to the demonesses side when she was sure Sesshomaru was out of hearing range. "He didn't hurt you too bad, did he?"

"No, I'm fine. Just a little sore from being knocked up against the wall." she said with a grimace, touching her sore ribs where Sesshomaru had kicked her. "I'll be fine in a couple of hours."

"What was that all about?" Rin asked.

"Nothing. We were just sparring." she said easily, not telling Rin exactly why her guardian was angry in the first place.

"Really? He looked angry. Lord Sesshomaru hardly ever looks like that unless something is very, very wrong or someone has went against his orders." Rin said, shaking her head.

"Looked angry, did he? I didn't notice." she said absently, obvious sarcasm tinging her voice. "I figured he always had that sour expression on his face. Kami knows he hasn't let it drop since I got here." Rin just smiled and tried to help Kaida steady herself.

"Well, now that you're done trying to kill each other, let's get into the castle before he sends Jaken to get me." Rin said. "Kami knows I don't want to hear his grumbling about not follwoing rules. Although I'm afraid he's liable to try and get your for fighting with Lord Sesshomaru."

"Let the little midget gripe." Kaida said, strapping her scimitars to her sides. "I'll just do like I normally do when he starts yapping at me."

"Argue with him?" Rin asked.

"No. Ignore him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N - Okay, here's the latest chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. **_

_**Sesshy and Kaida get violent, don't they? ;) Can someone say stress relief?**_

_**Okay, anyhow, please remember to review. I really want to know what you think.**_

_**Later,**_

_**A.A.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer - It's not mine. It never was. The only characters I own are the ones not previously created by Rumiko Takahashi._

--------------

Teaching Rin

Chapter 7

Trouble to the North

--------------

Kaida's next few weeks in the Western Lands were actually quite pleasant, apart from the minor fact that Sesshomaru seemed to be utterly pissed at her. She would wake early every morning, have breakfast with Rin and the ice Lord, the he'd take off to do only Kami knew what while she and Rin shadowed the headwoman Keisha for a couple of hours. After they were done with the rounds, Kaida would take the human girl to her daily lessons that would last up until lunch. After lunch, which Sesshomaru usually avoided, Kaida would use an hour or so to quiz Rin on what she'd been taught up to that point. After the reveiw session, the two women would usually part ways..at least until one of them got bored and sought out the other. The routine worked for the two of them, and Kaida was slowly starting to fall into her role as an instructor with a tad more grace.

Granted, the less she saw of Sesshomaru, the better off she was, but she knew for a fact that the demon Lord would habitually seek out Rin, or call her to his side during the evening times to question her about Kaida's teaching. The only way she knew this was because Rin had told her so every time it happened. Apparently, he was still angry with her for her apparent _'disregard of his orders'_ when she had enlisted Keisha's asssistance, but she had heard nothing about it again since that evening he tried to beat her to the ground during their spar in the dojo. She was immensely grateful that she did not have to deal with the stoic Lord on a regular basis, because she didn't think her temperament could handle it.

So, imagine her surprise when, not too long before the sun was about to rise, there was a knock at the screen that led into her room. Kaida hadnot even finished dressing for the day when the intrusion came. She thought nothing about it since a servant came every morning to check on her well being. So, without a second thought as to who it was, Kaida - still dressed in only her short sleeping robe- pulled the screen back, only to come face to face with Sesshomaru.

She was momentarily angered to see the Lord standing there, taking in her attire, or lack there of. But she straightened up and moved to the side, bowing slightly and allowing him access to the room. She had nothing to hide from the dog, and she was not shy about her body like most women had been taught to be. She'd been a soldier long enough, and had lost the majority of her modesty a long time ago. Besides, she had a distinct feeling he'd seen his share of female bodies before her own.

"Something the matter, my Lord?" she asked respectively, knowing that their stations were that of equal status, and that the title was unneccesary, but she hoped that using it would keep him from arguing with her so early in the mornin.. "Something you need?"

"I wish to speak with you concerning some things before Rin makes her presence known." he answered coldly. Kaida nodded, and shut the screen before turning to face him, wondering what was so important that he had to speak with her before the sun was even in the Eastern horizon.

"What did you need?" she asked.

"Ronin and his two sons will be arriving in a few hours, shortly after the morning meal." he said pointedly.

"Okay." Kaida said, nodding. "And?"

"I want to see how Rin's time with you has been put to use." he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine." Kaida said. "I'll tell her at.."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Kaida asked, confusion evident on her face.

"I forbid you to tell her of their arrival." he said simply.

"You want to see how she handles this when she's not expecting it?" Kaida asked.

"Correct." Kaida nodded in understanding.

"Will she have time to go to her morning rounds with Keisha? Or will they be here before we are finished?"

"You will not have time."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Make sure you are appropirately clothed and ready." he said, moving to leave the room. "I will not have you looking like some vagabond while staying at this castle."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, my Lord." Kaida said stubbornly. "But I'm not dressing up."

"Just make sure Rin is presentable." he said. "Although I'm sure she could show you the proper way a woman is expected to look when recieving guests."

"And you know damn good and well I'm no _'proper'_ lady, my Lord." she sneered. Sesshomaru only looked down on her as if she was the scum beneath his books and walked out of the room. Kaida slid the screen back into place and fumed at the dog demon that had just left. It never mattered when they spoke, he always had to say something rude about her. "Damn bastard." she mumbled, reaching next to her futon to grab a set of training clothes. "Sometimes I wish he'd just disappear all together! Nobody would miss his arrogance, that's for sure."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, Kaida made it a point to make sure that Rin looked nicer than normal. When Kaida told her that their rounds with Keisha were going to be put on hold until the next day, Rin's curiosity was piqued, and she wanted to know what was going on. Finally, she managed to crack Kaida's defense and get her to tell her what was going on, and why their routine had been interrupted.

"Lord Ronin and his two sons will be arriving shortly." the demoness said with a sigh. "Sesshomaru believes this to be a good chance to practice what I've been teaching you the past few weeks."

"They're coming here?" Rin asked, her eyes going wide and her nervousness kicking into overdrive. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, Rin." Kaida answered, shaking her head. "Sesshomaru has not told me anything else besides that they will be arriving shortly after breakfast."

"After breakfast? You mean now?" Rin asked.

"Yes." Kaida said, noticing the girl's fidgeting. "Rin, what's wrong?"

"Uh..I don't think this is such a good idea, Kaida." she said quickly. "You've only been teaching me for a little while. I haven't learned enough..."

"You'll be fine." Kaida said, shaking her head. "It's not hard. Just greet them and then show them to the Council Room. After that, you go get Sesshomaru."

"I can't do this!" Rin said. "What if I do something wrong? I don't want to embarass Lord Sesshomaru, or you either."

"You'll be fine." Kaida said. "I'll be with you to keep things from getting too awkward. Besides, Ronin is one of the Lords that doesn't put all that much merit on the manners thing. He's more laid back than Sesshomaru or Haruto, so you'll be fine. I promise he'll have you laughing within two minutes of seeing him. And if not, Hoshi or Kentaro will."

"You sure?"

"Trust me, those kitsunes are full of tricks, and will be until the day they die." she said. "You'll be fine. And if you really want to get on their good side, throw back a few comments to counter their own, and they'll love you for ever. Just don't do it if Sesshomaru is within hearing range." Kaida smiled and nodded in Rin's direction. "It'll be fine. They're not going to bite your head off, I promise."

There was a knock at the screen and Rin opened it, seeing one of the castle servants standing there.

"Lady Rin, we have visitors." the tanuki said, bowing deeply to the two women.

"Who is it?"

"The Eastern Lord and his two sons."

"We'll be down momentarily." Rin said, dismissing the servant.

"Yes, m'lady." the tanuki said, walking back down the hall quickly.

"Well," Rin said, straightening out her obi and kimono.

"No point in keeping them waiting, Rin." Kaida said.

"I don't want to do this."

------------------

"You'll be fine, Rin." Kaida murmured, reassuring the girl when she lightly gripped her shoulder. "I'm here." Rin nodded and pushed the entrance mat to the side, walking out with her head held high and a welcoming smile on her face. Kaida looked at the reactions of the three kitsunes standing in the courtyard when they stepped down and began crossing the slight distance at a steady pace.

Ronin ended his conversation with his sons and the guard and watched as the two females walked towards them. Kaida knew the fox Lord was one of he more sensible rulers who had an easy going nature the majority of the time, but it was esy to see that he was concerned over whatever news he was bearing. His posture was tense and Kaida could see the tiny lines in his forhead when he squinted against the morning son.

Hoshi, his eldest son, and heir to the Eastern lands upon his death, was the exact image of his sire. Proud, tall, and just as handsome with long brown hair and a set of eyes bluer than the sky. Even the ears atop his head had the little white markings at the very ends.

And last was Kentaro, the youngest son, who seemed to be acting the most normal out of the three males present. Kaida noticed the mischevious gling in the young kitsunes face when they walked out and the way his dark blue eyes seemed utterly cemented to her student's every move. He was just a little shorter than his brother and father, and had black streaks in his hair that his brother and father lacked. His ears were also the same solid brown as the majority of his hair.

"Lord Ronin. Lord Hoshi. Lord Kentaro." Rin said, welcoming the Eastern Lord with a smile and a deep bow. "It is good to see that you have arrived well. I trust your trip was pleasant."

"As pleasant as can be considering the nature of the news I bring, my Lady Rin." Ronin said, immediately noticing the differences in the human girl from the last time he had seen her at the Lord's Council a few weeks ago.

"What seems to be the problem, Lord Ronin?" Kaida asked, nodding in the direction of Hoshi and Kentaro.

"Thankfully, nothing that concerns you right now, Lady Kaida." he said. "But I do have need to speak with Sesshomaru as soon as possible."

"My Lord is awaiting your arrival." Rin answered. "Please, follow me and I will escort you to the Council Room."

"Many thanks, my Lady." Ronin said, motioning his sons to follow with them. Rin lead them up the steps and to a small room off to the side of the living areas of the house. Once they were inside, Rin excused herself, saying she would prepare some tea for them and inform Sesshomaru of their arrival. Kaida, however, remained standing besdie the wall until Rin was out of ear shot and on her way to retrieve Sesshomaru.

"You're doing a fine job with her, my little dragon." Ronin commented easily to Kaida as she took a seat next to him. He had given her the nick-name after watching Hoshi spar with her one day, and only used it when he was truly impressed with something she had done. "She will make some demon a wonderful mate...so polite."

"Rin is a wonderful student." Kaida answered. "Her studiousness more than makes up for my inability to teach something as complex as social manners."

"Looks to me like you're doing fine." Hoshi said with a grin. "She's not as jumpy as when she was at the meeting a few weeks ago."

"You're not here to praise me about Rin's achievements, obviously." Kaida said, leveling he eyes at the three kitsunes present. "What's going on?"

"There have been some problems along our borders with the North." Hoshi answered. "It seems as though Haruto is gathering his forces in number and readying for an attack."

"Against who?" Kaida asked. "Things have been peaceful for such a long time. What's stirred all this up?"

"That's the problem....we don't know." Kentaro said, shrugging his shoulders. "Rumor has it among the troops that he's really mad at one of the other families and is getting ready to attack them."

"You been playing investigator, Hoshi?" Kaida asked, referring the the demons inherent ability to switch his forms to that of his choice.

"Yes." Hoshi said. "And Kentaro has been listening to his friends again. So we've gathered enough information to be concerned." Kaida nodded, knowing of the younger son's abilitiy to manipulate plants and animals

Rin retruned at that moment, along with Sesshomaru, and a tray of tea for everyone. She sat the tray down and moved to serve them, only to be stopped by her guardian.

"That is all, Rin." he said. "Kaida and yourself are excused." Kaida, who had been sitting with the kits, sent a glare in the dog demon's direction that would melt ice. Kentaro snickered at the sight, but managed to cover it up as a cough. Never the less, Kaida rose and bowed to the demons present.

"Good day, my Lords." she gritted, turning to leave along with Rin. There was no point in arguing with Sesshomaru in front of Ronin and the others. It would get her no where. She waited until Rin was out of the room before forcefully sliding the screen back into place, giving the males a good idea of how mad she was at being dismissed like that by Sesshomaru.

"Hoshi. Kentaro." Ronin said quickly, looking at the door Kaida and Rin had just exited.

"Yes, father?"

"Why don't you two go keep Lady Rin and Lady Kaida company." he said simply.

"Sir?"

"The information we need to share with Lord Sesshomaru is not for her ears." Ronin said, looking pointedly at Kentaro, then nodding towards the Western Lord. "And I do believe Lady Rin's curiosity will lead her to hear things she need not. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, father." Hoshi said, standing up and following his brother out of the room. Sesshomaru waited until he heard all four sets of footsteps diminish before turning to the fox across from him, his normal stoic expression in place.

"What is all this about, Ronin?"

"We've got a problem, Sesshomaru. A big one." Ronin answered simply. "Haruto's out for blood."

"And what does that hve to do with me?"

"At the moment, nothing." he said. "But it has everything to do with those two ladies that my sons are currently in the company of."

---------------------

"Lady Rin!" Kentaro called out. "Lady Kaida! Hold on a second!" Kaida turned around and was more than a little surprised to find both Hoshi and Kentaro standing outside the meeting room. The two kits caught up with the women quickly and continued to walk down the hallway and out towards the courtyard.

"They kick you out as well, I see." Kaida said with a frown.

"Did you need something, my Lords?" Rin asked.

"No, nothing at all, Lady Rin." Kentaro said. "Father just thought we could keep two such lovely creatures as yourselves entertained while he attends to business with Sesshomaru."

"In other words, he's trying to make sure we don't eavesdrop?" Kaida said simply.

"My father stated that their discussion was not for the ears of Lady Rin." Hoshi said regally. "So it is our job to keep you away." Kaida let a small smile escape when she heard the phrasing of that. _'So, they don't want Rin to hear what's going on, but Ronin didn't say anything about not telling me.'_ She nodded and continued to walk out the building and into the sunlight.

"Sneaky bastard kitsune." Kaida mumbled. "How long is this going to take?"

"A few hours at the most." Hoshi said.

"Yeah, so let's find something to do. " Kentaro said.

"Why don't you show Lady Rin that puzzle you were trying to figure out the whole way here?" Hoshi suggested. "It is still in the packs on the horses. Maybe she'll have better luck with it than you will, little brother."

"Yes, of course." Kentaro said, "I forgot all about that annoying little trinket." He took Rin's arm and gently lead her towards the stables and away from the other two demons present, talking a mile a minute. The human girl shot Kaida a puzzled look, but Kaida only nodded and smiled, giving her the okay to go with the kitsune attached to her arm.

When they were out of hearing range, Hoshi actually laughed and shook his head, watching as his little brother continued on talking about something and keeping Rin's attention from wavering back towards her instructor.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like my younger sibling has grown quite attached to Lady Rin during the small time he has known her?" Hoshi asked. "He was fussing the whole way over here. Father was about to laugh himself to death, seeing Kentaro so nervous around a female."

"Yes, he's usually the one that has them hanging on both arms and around his scrawny little neck." Kaida commented. "I noticed it as well. You had better warn him away from her, though."

"Warn him, of what?" Hoshi asked.

"Sesshomaru will draw and quarter him if he finds out Kentaro's taken a shy to Rin." she said, shaking her head. Hoshi just laughed and shook his head, imagining his brother trying to get away from the enraged demon Lord. "He's quite protective of her."

"I'll bet he is." Hoshi said. "She is quite pretty, to be a human."

"Yes, she is." Kaida said, her hands on her hips. "Now tell me what the devil is going on that's so important."

"My brother and I just got back from border patrols the other day, Kaida, and we found something quite interesting concerning not only you, but Rin as well......"

---------------------

Rin and Kentaro entered the stables and immediatly went to the two white horses and the black one that they had ridden on their way here. Rin was quite nervous around the kitsune, not exactly knowing how to act. But she remembered what she had done at the Lord's meeting, and how she had acted around him before. Then she remembered what Kaida had told her about throwing some sarcastic comments back at the flirtatious kitsune, as long as Sesshomaru wasn't in the area.

"So, how have you been, Lady?" Kentaro asked, searching in a saddle pack for the little pieces of wood that compormised the puzzle he was working on. "It has been a few weeks since our last meeting."

"Well enough, my Lord." Rin said with a sigh. "Busy if nothing else."

"Kaida teaching you anything useful?" he asked, pulling out a handful of notched pieces of wood, each no longer than his index finger.

"Actually, she has been most helpful, Lord Kentaro." Rin said, petting the horse's nose that was closest to her.

"Do me a favor, will you, Lady Rin?" Kentaro asked, looking over at her with a grin. "Drop the titles, please. They get on my nerves." Rin shrugged and nodded.

"Only if you do the same." she said, returning the smile. "Of course, I can't if Lord Sesshomaru is around. I don't want to get Kaida in any kind of trouble."

"Not a problem." he said, fishing out the last little piece of wood from the saddle pack. "Ah! Got'em all!"

"Is that the puzzle?" Rin asked, looking at his hands and only seeing eight pieces of notched wood.

"That's it." he said. "You're supposed to be able to arrange the pieces so that they will stay together without holding them. Somehow, they fit together to form a ball, but I haven't figured it out yet. I can get them to fit together, but I can't get them to stay." Rin looked at the pieces in his hands and took them into her own, trying to figure out how it would work.

"Put them together and let's see what we can figure out." she said. Kentaro quickly placed all the pieces together, notch to notch, until he had indeed formed a small ball out of the pieces.

"But watch," he said, a frown on his face. "They won't stay together if I remove my hand." The fox removed his hands and the pieces fell flat, into a small heap in his hand. Rin looked at the pieces carefully and thought of someway to make it work. She backed up leaned up against the water trough that the horses drank from.

"Are you sure this will work?" she asked.

"Yeah, my older sister Hoshika got it to work, but she won't tell me how she done it." he said, the aggravation apparent in his voice. "I just can't figure it out." Rin moved to his side and took the pieces into her own hands, arranging them into the proper position, only to have them fall apart in her hands, just as they did in Kentaro's.

"I don't know." Rin said. "It seems impossible to me. How are you going to be able to get it to stick together if you don't use something to bond it? It's not possible." Across from her, one of the horses neighed softly, as if agreeing with her, then dipping it's head to take a drink of water.

Rin watched the horse for a moment before an idea struck her when some water dripped out of the trough. Keisha had told her one morning when she was doing her rounds, that things often expanded in water. It was how the boats along the coast were kept from sinking. She had also seen how rice would expand when it was cooked, usually doubling the actual amount present when it was done cooking. A smile came to her face and she looked back over to Kentaro, who was looking down at the pieces of wood in his hands.

"I've got an idea of how it will work." Rin said suddenly, walking over to him and peering down at the wooden pieces.

"I'm all ears." he said, his brown fox ears wiggling as proof, causing Rin to giggle slightly at the cute sight. She got herself under control and looked back at the fox, who seemd utterly ecstatic that he'd gotten her to laugh.

"Well," Rin said, "I may be wrong, but try this. Wood expands when it's left long enough in water, correct?" she said.

"Yeah." Kentaro said, understanding the logic she was going with. "That's why all the bulls of my father's ships are built in the water."

"Well, if you put the pieces of that puzzle together, and bind them with something to keep them from coming apart, then put them in some water, the wood will expand and the notches will too." she said, a smile on her face.

"And once the wood expands all the way, the notches won't come out of each other." Kentaro said, a grin on his face. "Hey, that makes sense. Now why didn't I think of that?"

"Well, let's see if it works?" Rin said. "Put them back together." The kit quickly put the pieces back together to from a small ball.

"Do you have anything to secure it with?" he asked, looking at Rin. The human girl looked around, but could find nothing, so she pulled the ribbon out of her hair and handed it to him.

"Use this." she said, handing him the silky strand of material.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want to take your ribbon from you."

"Go ahead, it'll be okay." she said, smiling at him. "I want to see if it works the way we think it will." Kentaro looked surprised, but took the ribbon none the less, quickly wrapping the ball in the material and fastening it off.

"Well, now we just need to drop it in some water and wait." he said.

"Put it in that bucket." Rin said, pointing to the watering bucket sitting on a shelf. The kitsune quickly retrieved the pail and scooped some water out of the nearby trough. He carefully placed the wrapped ball of wood in the pail and set it down.

"It will take a little while." he said. "The wood needs time to absorb the water. We can check it before I have to leave today. What else do you want to do?"

"How about we go see what Kaida and your brother are doing?" Rin asked.

"You don't like being around me?" Kentaro asked, his ears drooping slightly. Rin smiled back at him and petted his head. "I'm hurt."

"It's not that I don't like being around you, Kentaro. It's the opposite really." she said, causing him to grin. "But I've heard that your brother has a perchance for practical jokes, and Kaida is just as bad. I think we need to go make sure they haven't rigged something to fall on Lord Sesshomaru's head after you leave."

"Well, that sounds good to me." he said, grinning at her. He took her arm and led her out of the stables and back towards the courtyard. Rin smiled and shook her head. She hadn't known the kitsune next to her very long, but he reminded her of her friend Shippou in many ways. They were both just as hyper and eager to please as the other. And she liked having someone around that made her laugh. Shippou's letters always contained some kind of funny story about what Inuyasha and Kagome's children had gotten into, or some kind of joke they had pulled on one of the villagers. Of course, she suspected that Shippou had a large hand in the pranks as well, despite his words to the contrary.

And even though she was not used to having so much attention on herself from someone other than Jaken, Sesshomaru, or Kaida, Rin found that she liked being around Kentaro. He always made her laugh, and she wondered if all kitsunes were like that, or if it was just him. Of course, she drew the comparison that Shippou always had her in hysterics when she got to see him every now and then, and drew the conclusion that it was just a trait that all fox demons had.

_'Well, whatever it is, I sure don't mind being around it.'_ Rin thought happily as they walked back into the courtyard, searching for Kaida and Hoshi. _'I don't mind it at all.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N - Hey everyone. I hope you guys like this chapter. Things are starting to pick up now, and you'll find out exactly what's happening in the next chapter. Oh, and if anyone is wondering about the puzzle Kentaro had....it really does exist. I've got one. And it works the exact same way. :)**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**A.A.**_

_**Please remember to leave a review. I want to know what you guys are thinking. ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer - It's not mine. Never was. The only characters I own are the ones that have never before been seen or heard from the Inuyasha manga and anime._

_A/N - Well, I really don't have much to say. I do plan on finishing this story, I just don't know how long it is going to take me. My gumption to get this story done has pretty much dried up, and I hate to say that. But I will continue to update. I just don't know when. Sorry._

_But I do have to thank **Discordangel** for kicking me in my rear and telling me to put out the next chapter. Cheers to you! And thanks for the advice; it did help a little! :)_

_------------_

_Teaching Rin_

_Chapter 8_

_Big Trouble, Big Time_

_-----------_

"What news do you bring?" Sesshomaru asked, regarding the kitsune across from him with a slightly bored expression.

"It would seem as though you have stirred up a bed of hornets, Sesshomaru." Ronin said, sitting up and facing the dog demon. "Haruto is out for blood, and has his sights set on the Western Lands, and the two ladies currently living in your home."

"What does that scraving neko want with Rin?" he asked, his interest piqued, even though he would not allow the kitsune to see.

"It would seem as though Haruto has it in his head to make an offer for the young woman." he said. "And he is apparently willing to start a civil war if not only Lady Rin is not handed over, but Kaida as well."

"I have no say over that woman." Sesshomaru said. "She is a noble in service to me strictly for Rin's education. I take it Haruto did not take it well when he found out that Ryu sent her here?"

"According to Hoshi, he was raging for two days afterwards." Ronin said with a frown. "He is beyond angry."

"And he is willing to try and invade my homelands just to get to them?" Sesshomaru asked. "He will not suceed."

"I know that." Ronin said. "And normally I would agree. But his army has increased greatly during the past year." Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow and settled down to hear what had the normally calm kitsune in such a harried state. Apparently, there was more to this than what he had previously thought when he had received the Eastern Lord's letter.

------------

"So,what's going on up there?" Kaida asked, nodding towards the north as she and Hoshi walked around the courtyard.

"Kentaro and I just got back from border patrols a few days ago, and Haruto has a large portion of his army mobilized and on standby."

"Why?" Kaida asked, shaking her head. "Is he expecting to be invaded? And by who? There hasn't been a civil war in this country for nearly four centuries, at least not between the ruling demon families."

"No, he's not expecting to be invaded." Hoshi said grimly. "He's about to _do_ the invading."

"I don't understand."

"Haruto and Kiyoshi seem to have taken it as a personal offense against their person when your father sent you here with Sesshomaru to teach Lady Rin." Hoshi said. "That is going to cause your union with Kiyoshi to be put off, and Haruto is none to happy about it."

"I can understand that." Kaida said. "But what does this have to do with Rin? You said it concerned the both of us."

"Haruto has taken a liking to the young girl, or so the rumors say." Hoshi said, folding his arms across his chest. "Apparently, he intends on trying to pair her up with one of his illegitamit sons, just to keep her around. I heard from one of Lady Koto's maids that Haruto intends to take Rin as a mistress if he can some how manage to get her into the Northern Lands."

"Has that cat coughed up too many furballs?" Kaida asked rhetorically. "Sesshomaru is not going to consent to Rin going to the North, no matter who vies for her attention."

"Yes, but if she takes a liking to Haruto's brat...."

"The cat will never make it past the courtyard gates." Kaida said. "Sesshomaru will kill him, just to make an example of anyone who tries to win Rin's favor. The girl may be human, but he cares about her to much to see her mated off to some demon like Haruto, or anyone in his family for that matter."

"Well, does he want to see her mated, or not?" Hoshi asked. "She'll be by his side until she dies if he threatens all the suitors that come calling."

"They're going to have to pass his inspection first. And if they happen to survive that, then they have to get Rin to like them." Kaida said. "They've got their work cut out for them, either way."

"I don't doubt it." Hoshi agreed.

"So, Haruto is mobilizing his arms because he intends to challenge half of Japan just to get to Rin and me?" Kaida surmised. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Well, that's what we found out." Hoshi said. "And according to what Kentaro found out, Koto is none to happy with her mate's new found affection for Lady Rin."

"I would doubt she would be." Kaida answered dryly. "Although I would have thought she would be used to dealing with her mate's infidelity by now. Last I heard, Haruto still keeps consorts in the Northern palace."

"He does." Hoshi said. "He's the only taiyoukai that still does as far as I know."

"Well, father doesn't." Kaida said proudly, a grin on her face. "He always said no palace is big enough for two women to try and run it at the same time."

"Neither does mine." Hoshi said, a small grin on his face. "Mother would skin him alive if he did."

"And Sesshomaru does not, at least not as far as I know." she said. "In fact, I think I am the only other female around this place with the exception of Rin and the headwoman Keisha." Kaida shrugged and took a deep breath. "Do you have any idea who Haruto intends on invading? Is he going after Sesshomaru or my father?"

"I don't know." Hoshi said, shaking his head. "I've heard theories of both, in fact. One tenative plan was for his army to march along the border lines and invade the Southern Lands first, then try to take the West. But, I also heard that he was going to take out the West first, then head south. Either way, he's asking for trouble."

"What's the estimated strenght of his armies?"

"In excess of one hundred and fifty thousand." Hoshi grimaced. "With over a sixth of them trained as elites."

"What?!" Kaida asked, totally floored by the number. "Where did he get all of those men? The last I heard, his armerments barely totaled sixty thousand all together. How did it jump up that much in less than a year and a half?"

"It's because nearly half of those forty thousand or so additions are all women, both demon and human." Hoshi said, shaking his head. "The rest were slaves or refugees from the mainland that he bought, traded, or stole."

"I don't believe this." Kaida said, shaking her head. "Why all this trouble just for two women? I'm not that important. For Rin, I can see someone making this many problems, but me? I don't understand it."

"Well, Haruto's got his mind set. And nothing is going to change it." Hoshi said. "That much is a fact. We just don't know when he is going to make his move, or where he is going to make it."

Kaida shook her head once again and looked over towards the stables where Kentaro and Rin had headed. She had known Kiyoshi would have a fit when he found out she'd been sent to the Western Lands, but she had never expected Rin to be caught up in the fold. Haruto was willing to start a civil war from what she'd just been told, and it just didn't make any sense to her.

She resolved to send her father a letter as soon as possible to inform him of the new occurences, even though Ronin had probably already sent word. Kaida knew her father kept a number of useful spies in the North, and she had no doubt that they would have reported back by now. But it would not hurt to send word anyhow. She glanced up to the Western palace and silently cursed her fortune of getting the Western Lands tied up the struggle between the North and South. This would end in trouble, and she had no doubt that it would wind up encompassing the entire island of Japan before it was over with.

---------------

Rin and Kentaro were walking along the outer wall of the palacial grounds, talking and just trying to find a way to occupy their time. They had peeked in on Kaida and Hoshi, and found the two elders speaking in hushed tones, with serious expressions on their faces. Rin had quickly become suspicious, but the young kitsune at her side, recognizing his elder brother's clenched jaw and narrowed eyes, immediately found a quick distraction for the young Lady at his own side. Using his innate demonic ability to control the surrounding plants, he caused some of the vines above their heads to begin dancing wildly.

Although the ruse had sufficiently gotten Rin's mind off of what was being said between the two nobles, Kentaro had no doubts that she would grill Kaida for the details just as soon as the two of them were alone. Now, considering that had been nearly an hour and a half ago, Kentaro was running out of ways to keep Rin away from her instructor and his older sibling in case they were still discussing the possibility of what could happen should Kiyoshi and Haruto decide to start a civil war.

"Do you think the puzzle we put together has stayed in the water long enough?" Rin asked, tearing her attention away from a pair of blooming roses that Kentaro had manipulated into weaving in and out of itself until it formed an archway overhead of the main gates.

"It should be." Kentaro said, kicking a stone out of the way as they walked down the pathway. "Wood usually expands quickly. And since the pieces were rather small, I don't think it should take long." He grinned at Rin and winked. "Let's go see, shall we, my Lady."

Rin couldn't help the smile that came across her face at the grin on the kitsune's face. He kept her in such a good mood when she was around him. And it made her wonder whether he always acted like this, or if it was just a special attempt to keep her distracted. She kept drawing comparisons between Kentaro and Shippou, her other friend who happened to be a kitsune.

Shippou was definitely a kick to be around, especially when he was trying to annoy Inuyasha to no end. But there were a few qualities that both Hoshi and Kentaro had exhibited that had made her think that their flirtatious manner was something common to all demons of the fox race. It seemed as though he would never take anything seriously, but Rin noticed the underlying tension in his manners that made her wonder exactly how serious the news they had brought was.

The seriousness on Kaida's face had not went unobserved by her either when they had checked on her and Hoshi the hour before. But Rin had quickly realized that she would get no answers out of the fox beside her, despite her constant badgering and questioning, and she doubted that she would be able to pull them out of Sesshomaru. So, Kaida was her only other option if she wanted to find out what was going on.

As Rin and her escort walked back towards the stables, one of the guards near the castle sent out the signal that a messanger was approaching.

"I wonder what it is this time." Rin said, stopping in her tracks and turning back towards the protective gate, intending on meeting the messenger. "No trouble I hope. Perhaps it is a letter for Kaida from her family."

"I am not so sure of that, my Lady." Kentaro said as the wearied messenger wearing the colors of the Western Lands guard doubled over in an attempt to catch his breath. Rin quickly walked over to the man, only to be intercepted by the head guard Sakaki.

"What is going on here?" Rin demanded, noticing the bloody streaks on the messengers clothing and body. "What happened?"

"I was ordered......by head General Mashika to deliver... this to our Lord Sesshomaru." the messenger breathed heavily, giving Rin a scathing look that caused Kentaro to growl in warning and step forward.

"I do believe Lady Rin asked you a question, soldier." Sakaki said, frowning at the disrespect in the messenger's voice. "Answer her."

"I am under strict orders....to only deliver this to....Lord Sesshomaru." he said, trying to regain his composure.

"Lord Sesshomaru is currently in a meeting with the Lord of the Eastern Lands." Kentaro said firmly.

"I will deliver the letter to my Lord." Rin said, asserting her given control just as Kaida had instructed her to do when dealing with impertinent underlings. "And I will tell him of the urgency of the enclosed information."

"But....General Mashika ordered me to give it only to a member of the royal household." the messenger said.

"I do believe my position in the Western Court fulfills your general's needs, thank you." Rin said, holding out her hand. Still, the messenger was reluctant to hand over the sealed parchment, but he eventually handed it over to her. "Thank you." Rin said curtly, noticing the glare on the demon's face. "Now, if you would care to rest for a while, I will have someone bring you food and drink."

"Fine." the messenger said. Rin only frowned and motioned towards the palace entrance.

"Very well. Please, come with me." She led the messenger to the entrance after Sakaki had went back to his post at the gate. Once inside, Rin brought the wearied messenger to the kitchens, and asked Keisha to serve him while she brought the letter to Sesshomaru.

Kentaro had told her on the way up that whatever information the letter contained must be quite important if the messenger had direct orders from the head General.

"I figured as much." Rin said with a frown. "That messenger was from the northern most territories of the Western Lands."

"How do you know that?" Kentaro asked. He hadn't recognized the colored pattern of bands on the soldier's uniform that told of which territory he had come from.

"Kaida made me memorize the pattern bands during one of my lessons." she said, shrugging. "I am surprised he even handed the letter over to me to begin with. So I really am concerned now."

"Why?"

"General Mashika and a few of his fellow soldiers do not think that I should be around Lord Sesshomaru." she said sadly. "Because I am human."

"I see." he answered, allowing Rin to take the lead in going towards the room where her guardian was. Before they reached the end of the small hallway though, Rin could hear the voices of the Eastern Lord and Sesshomaru.

_'She is nothing but a nusaince.'_ Sesshomaru's voice said firmly. _'She wouldn't have stayed here this long, had it not been for certain circumstances. As far as I am concerned, Haruto could have her.'_

Rin stopped in her tracks upon hearing the venom in her Lord's voice. She glanced over at Kentaro, and noticed that he had a worried expression on his face.

"We shouldn't be here, Lady." he said quickly, trying to usher her away from the hallway. He doubted the two taiyoukai's had missed their appearances, and he did not want to ensure his father's wrath.

"But...."

_'You really should look past the fact of her humanity, Sesshomaru.' _Kentaro said with a defeated air. _'I wouldn't dare hand her over to those nekos. Do you realize what they would do to her?'_

Rin looked towards the door again and frowned. She did not like what she was hearing from the two taiyoukais.

"Who are they talking about, Kentaro?" she asked quietly. It was apparent to her that the conversation was more than likely about her, and she was hurt hearing her guardian speaking so callously about her.

_'She is causing problems, and should be taken where she belongs.' _Sesshomaru said. _'Humans are weak creatures. The sooner she finishes her instruction time, she will be sent away. She has disrupted my life enough as it is. As for who she is mated to, I could care less, as long as she is out of my way.'_

Rin felt the paper she had been holding fall to the floor. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she felt her blood run cold. Sesshomaru was talking about her as if she was nothing more than a piece of intrusional property he was trying to get rid of.

Beside her, Kentaro latched onto her arm and began dragging her towards the other end of the hallway. But Rin dug her heels into the floor, determined to find out what else her guardian had in mind for her.

_'She is a valuable member of the court, Sesshomaru.' _Kentaro said. _'Handing her over to Haruto and his twisted son would kill the Lady's spirit. Could you stand to see something like that destroyed simply because you are unwilling to allow her a chance?'_

_'I could care less about the girl.' _he said. _'She is of no use to me beyond keeping up appearances and appeasing certain individuals. Besides, there is no guarantee that she even has the abilities to act accordingly during court. You've seen first hand how she acts. The girl is a hopeless case, Ronin. Admit it already.'_

Rin shook her head as she felt the tears begin to drip down her face. She could not believe what she was hearing. She had thought that the years she had spent with the silent dog demon had softened his opinion of humans like herself. She knew that when Inuyasha had defeated Naraku with the help of the human taiyja, monk, and miko, Sesshomaru had been more than surprised despite his outward appearance to others.

She had grown to love the often silent dog demon as a father ever since he had resurrected her from the dead. She had always done as he had told her, and tried to stay out of the way. But it appeared that her attempts to stay in the shadows had been nothing but an intrusion nevertheless.

_'Just because she is not one of us....'_ Ronin began.

_'She never will be.'_ Sesshomaru cut off. _'And if sending her to Haruto and his brat will keep the trouble out of my lands, then I will do so.'_

Rin quickly turned around and began running as fast as she could from the hallway, leaving Kentaro standing there by himself.

"This is not good." Kentaro mumbled, taking off after her to try and sort out what she had heard.

At the same time, Sesshomaru heard the sound of footsteps running away from the doorway, and smelt the saltiness of tears. He frowned and moved to the door, ignoring Ronin as he once again tried to talk him into keeping Kaida in the Western Lands and letting her finish teaching Rin.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" Ronin asked a moment later.

"Rin has been here." the taiyoukai said quietly, walking out of the meeting room and bending to pick up the fallen letter. He immediately recognized the band pattern as that of his northern territories and frowned.

"She's upset." Ronin said, scenting the air. "She's crying. And my son is with her."

Sesshomaru said nothing, only unsealed the parchment and read over the scribbled note. Ronin felt the dog demon's aura expound considerably and caught the slight narrowing of his eyes as he folded the paper back and put it in his haoiri.

"Well, it would seem as though you were correct, Ronin." Sesshomaru said stoically.

"Excuse me?" the kitsune asked.

"Haruto's forces have began guerilla attacks along my soldiers positioned at the northern borders." he said calmly, as though the fact that Haruto was attempting to invade his homeland because of two women was an everyday occurence.

"I told you." the kitsune said. "The cat has lost him mind. What are you going to do about this?"

"Had he asked for Kaida's release back to the South, I would have done so." he said stoically. "I knew of her impending joining, and Ryu's reluctance to allow it to go through. As such, when Rin chose her to be her instructor, I put up little resistence to the idea, more as a favor to Ryu than anything else. However, had I known this kind of trouble was in store, I would have never allowed her in my lands. She wasn't worth starting a civil war over."

"And now she is? You still plan on giving the girl back to her father?" Ronin asked, a grin on his face.

"No." Sesshomaru answered. "She is Rin's instructor first and foremost."

"Good." Ronin said. "So what are you going to do?"

"Kill Haruto." the dog demon said. "He has insulted me by invading my lands, and attacking my men without proper reason."

"Now that sounds like a plan to me." Ronin grinned. "I always said Saburo would be a much better Lord than his father."

"That remains to be seen. However, I'm glad you agree." Sesshomaru said calmly, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well then, I suppose my time here has expired." Ronin said, a sort of mischevious glint in his eyes. "I shall gather my sons and take my leave, Sesshomaru."

"I will see you out." the demon dog said. As they walked silently towards the courtyard, they were met by a perturbed looking Hoshi and a worried Kentaro.

"Something the matter?" Ronin asked, scanning the courtyard. "Where is Kaida?"

"She saw Lady Rin running towards the outside of the grounds and took off after her." Hoshi said, peering down at his younger brother. "Apparently something happened that upset the Lady greatly."

"Kentaro?" Ronin asked, pining his son with a glare that would make most demons quiver.

"I don't know." he said, although he was pretty sure that there had been a misunderstanding somewhere, and Rin had thought Sesshomaru was referring to her instead of Kaida during the conversation with his father. "She just got upset and ran. I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"I will settle this." Sesshomaru said firmly, motioning to a nearby servant to go get the horses that the kitsunes had rode in on. A few moments later, the stablehand returned with the mounts in tow. Ronin and his sons mounted up and said their goodbyes, quickly leaving for their own homelands. But one look at Kentaro's tightened face showed that he was more concerned with what state Rin was in, and would have preferred to stay around to see what was wrong.

As soon as the kitsunes were gone, Sesshomaru noticed the head guard Sakaki standing off to the side. He nodded in the direction of the guard and the inu-demon came forward, another sealed parchment in his claws.

"This came for you a few moments ago, my Lord." Sakaki said, bowing and handing the letter to Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai unsealed the note and quickly scanned over it, his face never moving, but his anger mounting more and more with each sentence he read.

Apparently the reason Haruto's forces had been able to get past the defensive lines was because a handful of his generals decided that Haruto had the right idea by taking both Rin and Kaida from the Western Lands, thereby cleansing the Western palace of their presence. The note went on to say that the majority of the army remaining up there had went against Mashika's orders and were currently fighting to get the nekos out of the Western Lands and back towards their side of the border.

It also said that there was a large battalion of Haruto's army going south via a water route to the border between Ryu and Sesshomaru's territories in order to secure a loosely guarded waterside port that could be used as a centralized area from which an attack to either the West or South could originate.

Sesshomaru dismissed his guard and quickly walked back up to the palace, his thought about Rin temporarily forgotten. It seemed as though he could possibly be attacked from both sides, and he did not like that at all. As he climbed the staircase to his study, he began sorting through the things he would have to prepare, and the messengers he would have to send out to notify his advisors of the new change in the status of the northern territories.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N - Okay, I know this chapter probably sucks. I'm sorry, but my creative juices are just starting to get going again for this story. I had given it up for good, at least for a while. But I'm really trying to get it going again. So, any suggestions would be greatly appreciated._

_Thanks,_

_A.A._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer - It's not mine. Never was. The only character I own is Kaida, and her family members. Everyone else belongs to their respective owners._

_A/N - Thanks to all those that reviewed. I'm glad everyone seems to like this story thus far; I actually expected it to be a complete failure._

_**Devon Masterson-Bond **- Well, you are going to find out what happens next. Hope you enjoy the new chapter._

_**Risika Tziporah**- Thanks, I was worried about it. Thanks for the review, and enjoy._

_**The Shady Assassin**- Thanks a lot. I'm glad to know you like it so far._

_**Discordangel **- Well, Sesshomaru wasn't expecting to have either Rin or Kaida overhear him, so he was the one being careless. And Rin was the one who ran out the fortress, so let's see what happens to her, shall we?_

_**Souungo- **Well, I am glad you like this story so far. I'm also glad you liked my other Inuyasha story. Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter._

_----------_

_Teaching Rin_

_Chapter 9_

_Repercussions_

_----------_

By the time she had gotten to the opening gate that led out of the Western fortress, Kaida had lost track of Rin. The human girl had all but disappeared in the split second Kaida had lost sight of her.

She had seen Rin run from the main building of the living quarters, wiping at her eyes furiously as the tears escaped. She had been quite alarmed, quickly taking off after her and almost missing the guilt stricken look on Kentaro's face when he too exited the building. It was apparent enough that something had went horribly wrong, and it was Kaida's job to find out what it was.

The dragon woman quickly called Ishika to her side. The winged beast could search for the escaped Rin from the air while she herself took the land route. After giving the huge reptilian beast her orders and sending her off, Kaida took to the gardens on the Eastern side of the fortress, hoping the human girl had taken refuge there.

She scoured the gardens as thoroughly as possible during the quick search, but came up empty handed. She frowned harder, and scoured her mind for the most likely places she could be hiding. Luckily enough, a few minutes later, a deafening roar off to the north of the grounds alerted her that Ishika had found the escaped girl.

A couple of frightful minutes later, in which Kaida had went through every bad situation and worse, she managed to catch up with her dragon companion and young student.

Ishika had found the girl deep in a thick hedge more than likely, and just pulled her out apparently. There were telling rips in Rin's formal kimono, and leaves and twigs in her hair. Kaida gave a half grin, compromised of equal parts relief and chagrin at the way Ishika had managed to catch Rin.

The human girl was currently sitting on the ground, head in hands and crying her eyes out. Encircling her were the deadly sharp talons of Ishika, forming a makeshift cage around her so that she couldn't escape. The dragon had apparently just plucked Rin from the hedges, set her down on the ground, and caged her to keep her there.

As Kaida jumped down from the tree she had landed in, Ishika let out the dragon equivalent of a grumble, causing Rin to look from the large reptile to her teacher with a more than guilty expression.

"Rin?" she asked gently, waving the large reptile away from the obviously startled girl. "Rin?"

"Go 'way." came the muffled reply. "Just go away, Kaida. Leave me along, please." Kaida walked over to the girl and knelt down, placing a comforting hand on Rin's shoulder.

"What happened, Rin?" she asked gently. "Calm down and tell me. What's got you so upset?" Rin's bawls simmered down until Kaida hear her hiccupping uncontrollably.

"He said I was hopeless." she mumbled, tears still going down her face. "He said I could never be the right way."

"Who said this, Rin?" she asked, pulling the girl into a hug. "Tell me, please. Did Kentaro tell you that?"

"Lord…Sessho..maru…." Rin said brokenly, her spirit broken and feelings hurt. "He told Lord Ronin that I was worthless because I was human."

"Sesshomaru told Ronin that you were worthless?" Kaida asked, completely puzzled. "I have a hard time believing that, Rin."

"He did, though." she cried. "And he said I'm a burden and that he's going to send me to the Northern Lord so I can mate on of Haruto's nephews! Kaida, I don't want to go to the North! But he said that he would send me if it would stop a war from breaking out!"

"Rin, hold on a moment." Kaida said, shaking her head. "I think you misunderstood him. There's no way…"

"I didn't misunderstand anything!" she said loudly. "He said human blood. The reason I would never fit in was because of my human blood!"

"Rin, you're not the only one with human blood around here." Kaida said, her patience wearing thin with the girl's hysterics. "I'm part human as well."

Rin quit crying and looked up at her tearfully. Kaida sighed and used her hands to wipe the remaining tears from the young girl's face. "You forgot that, didn't you?"

Rin just nodded and sniffled, trying to stop the flow of tears.

"But I don't want him to send you away, either." she said quietly. "Please don't go and leave me here, Kaida."

"There's nothing I can do about that." she said, shaking her head. "If Sesshomaru is willing to hand me back over to my father to prevent a war, I can not do anything to stop him."

"I still say he's talking about me." she mumbled quietly. "And I'm not going north without a fight of my own. I've heard the stories about what Lord Haruto does to the women in his family. And you've told me how horrid they are. I'm not going up there!"

"Rin…" Kaida warned, sensing trouble was about to start brewing. "Don't do something silly and get us both in trouble."

"I'm not going to get either of us in trouble." she said simply. "But if Sesshomaru is so bound and determined to turn me into a lady and ship me off, then so be it."

"Rin…." Kaida began, only to be interrupted by the teenager.

"No, it's okay, Kaida." she said huffily. "He wants a lady, then he's about to get one. Let's see how much he likes it when I put into practice what you and Jaken have been teaching me. Lord Sesshomaru never did like change all that much. Let's see if he likes the changes that I'm supposed to be making, then."

------------------

Kaida was not too sure about what Rin had in mind concerning her new behavior, but she knew it would not be good. And once again, her gut feeling had been right. The changes Rin had imposed on herself were apparent that evening during dinner.

Instead of her normal, everyday kimono, Rin had dressed in a formal red and white kimono of the Western Lands. The young woman's hair had been put up into a complicated knot, and secured. Even her fingernails, which were usually dirty and ragged, were cleaned and trimmed.

The change was so hugely apparent also in the way that she held herself, tall and proud. But Kaida was beginning to wonder exactly what the teenager in front of her was playing at. And as if Rin's attitude change wasn't bad enough, Sesshomaru seemed to think she'd done something wrong because he kept shooting pointed glares between her and Rin.

"I will be expecting a number of visitors tomorrow." he told the two females right before dinner was over with. "Be prepared for their arrival starting in the morning. " Kaida and Rin nodded. "Rin, I wan to speak with you after dinner."

"Of course, my Lord." she said respectfully, the customary warmth in her voice completely gone. Sesshomaru merely nodded, sweeping out of the room and towards the Council rooms. A few moments later, Rin rose and left as well, going to her Lord's side per his instructions and request. She had not spoken to him the entire meal, unless he addressed her first. And even then, she had managed to answer his questions in only one or two words.

Kaida however, growled and stalked off to the dojo, eager to try and work off some of her pent up frustration. She couldn't figure out what Rin was playing at, and it was getting on her nerves. The teenage girl had made a complete one hundred and eighty degree turn around in the period of two hours. She wasn't loud, she wasn't impulsive, and she wasn't even talking anymore.

For all intents, Rin had turned into a meek little female that was bowing down to her Lord when he called. It was a high change from the rambunctious, nosey girl she'd been earlier that morning.

And Kaida couldn't figure out whether she was doing it to piss Sesshomaru off, or whether she was trying to prove something to him.

-------------------

As Rin walked down the hallway towards the Council room, she squared her shoulders and ran Kaida's lessons through her head once again. It had not taken much thought for her to figure out how to get Sesshomaru to keep her around instead of sending her off to the North.

In her mind, Rin honestly believed that he had been talking about her earlier that day, telling Ronin that she'd never fit in with the demon court, no matter what. So, Rin had vowed to take every lesson to heart, and prove to her guardian that she could be like the other females of the demon world. She would make him see that she was worth keeping around. Of course, the way she was now was a far cry from the way she normally acted.

All through dinner she had squelched down the impulses to ask a half million questions of Sesshomaru. She was still wondering why there were threats of war on the Western Lands, but she would not let herself ask him. After all, according to what Kaida was teaching her, Sesshomaru would share the information if he deemed it worthy enough for her concern.

She knocked on the screen to the Council room, and Sesshomaru called her in. After putting the shoji screen back in place, Rin walked to her Lord and kneeled, her head bowed and hand folded primly in her lap, her eyes trained on the floor in front of her.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly. Sesshomaru regarded the teenage girl with a mixture of amazement and concern. He was amazed that she was actually putting Kaida's lessons into practice. But he was more than concerned about the coldness she had shown him all through dinner.

"Yes, I did." he said, taking in her submissive, quiet body language and lowered voice.

This was not his Rin.

"What is the matter, my Lord?"

"How are your lessons with Lady Kaida going?" he asked, standing and going to the nearest window, looking out among the servants who were milling around, finishing up the days work.

"Well enough, my Lord." she answered. "I am learning as I should, and putting into practice the lessons I am taught."

"I see." he said. He looked over at her, and could tell the she was restraining herself forcefully from looking at him while she spoke.

It was customary for the females of a Lord's domain to train their eyes to the floor when being spoken to, and he knew that. But he had become so accustomed to having Rin's brown eyes trained on him during their conversations, that he was at a loss to understand what she was thinking when she wouldn't look at him.

"I still have much to learn, however, before I will be considered properly trained." she said.

"Undoubtedly." he answered. He sat back down across from her and frowned. She had not asked him any questions about the arrival of the troops to the fortress at dinner, even though he was positively sure she wanted to know why. So, he tried baiting her. "Tomorrow, my Generals will be arriving. It seems there is trouble brewing along the borders. Haruto is giving me problems. You are not to go anywhere without Kaida or myself. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my Lord." she said meekly. He waited for her to send a barrage of questions his way concerning why the generals were coming, but they never came. And he was absolutely stunned. Apparently, Kaida had instilled in the girl a sense of quiet acceptance during the past few weeks she'd been there teaching Rin. But Sesshomaru was not so sure that he liked it. "Is there anything else you require, my Lord?"

"That is all, Rin." he said, turning his back on her. When she did not move, he was thrown off guard.

"Rin?"

"Yes, my Lord?" she asked.

"Why are you still here?" he asked.

"You did not dismiss me, Lord Sesshomaru." she said simply. The dog demon simply stared at her for a moment, not sure what to make of Rin's sudden change in disposition.

"Very well. You are dismissed, Rin." he said stoically. The girl only nodded and rose from her kneeling position, then left quietly out the door, never once making eye contact with him.

--------------------

Kaida had already went through half of the katas she knew by the time she felt Sesshomaru's energy on its way to the dojo. She sheathed the daggers in her hand and adjusted her training gi, waiting for him to enter and give her the third degree about the change in Rin's behavior. She did not have long to wait, needless to say.

Sesshomaru came into the dojo a few moments later, his face set in an expressionless mode.

"What is wrong with Rin?" he asked icily, glaring at her.

"What do you mean what's wrong with her?" Kaida asked, feigning innocence "Nothing's wrong with her. What makes you think something is wrong?"

"She won't even look at me." he said. "She's quiet, and submissive. I ask again. What is wrong with her?" Kaida shook her head and leaned back against the dojo wall.

"She's doing what you want her to do." Kaida said simply. "You wanted me to turn her into a proper lady, well there she is."

"That is not Rin." he said, glaring at her.

"No kidding." Kaida said.

"What caused this change in her?" he asked. "Why is she now suddenly putting your lessons into practical use?"

"It could be because she thinks your waiting to send her off to the North to mate with one of Haruto's brats." Kaida said.

"What?"

"She apparently heard you talking to Ronin earlier today when she went to deliver a letter to you." Kaida said. "You were going on about how humans were weak, worthless, and not worth keeping around. And how anyone with human blood would never fit in with the demon courts."

"I was not referring to Rin." he said defensively.

"I know, and that's what I told her." Kaida said, shrugging. "But she won't listen to me. She keeps forgetting that the one you can't stand having around here is me, not her."

"You are correct." he said.

"I know." she answered. "But you need to tell her that. She thinks you are going to send her North just as soon as I'm done teaching her."

"I would not let her enter into the North." he said decisively. "She does not belong up there."

"Well, you need to tell her that." Kaida said. "The girl is upset, and rightly so. She caught you demeaning anyone who has human blood in them. She's full human, Sesshomaru, and now she thinks you could care less about what happened to her." Kaida shook her head and walked over to where she had placed her scimitars on the floor. "Do you know what she done when she heard you say that?"

"No."

"She ran outside the fortress." Kaida said. "Ishika and I found her a half a mile north. And I'm sure you realize how dangerous it is outside of these walls right now. It's bad enough I'm here, and garnering too damn much attention from Haruto and his cronies. Now they're after Rin as well."

"How did you know that?" he asked, his eyes piercing into her.

"Ronin's orders to Kentaro and Hoshi were to keep Rin from finding out what was going on." she smirked. "He never said a thing about not telling me."

"I should have figured that kitsune would not stay quiet about this." Sesshomaru growled.

"Look, I don't want Rin hurt." she said. "And if me going back South is what it takes to keep Haruto from coming to knock on the front gates, then so be it. I'll go back and fight my battles on my own home ground."

"You are not going back." Sesshomaru said firmly.

"Excuse me?" Kaida asked, blinking in surprise. She had figured he would put up no resistance to her going back home. Apparently, she had been wrong.

"You are Rin's instructor." he said. "Your duty to me is not over yet. When, and only when, Rin is ready for presentation at court, will you be released from your duties to the Western Lord."

"I am not about to stay here and cause a civil war to break out between you and Haruto." she said. "There's no point. If I get away from Rin now, Haruto will more than likely forget about even coming here."

"Rin is under my protection." he said. "As are you for the duration of your stay here. Haruto will not lay a hand on either of you. I gave your father my word that you would be safe here."

"I'm causing trouble by being here." she said, glaring at him. "Just let me go home. It is the most logical thing to do."

"Impossible." he said, turning around to leave. "From now on, you are to accompany Rin at all times. I do not want her alone for one minute."

"Cut your losses with me, and find Rin another teacher." Kaida said. "It's not that big a deal. She will be fine."

"Haruto has already crossed the line." Sesshomaru said, looking over his shoulder at her. "He has invaded my lands without a justifiable reason, and threatened to take not only my ward, but a noble under my protection. It will not go unpunished."

"Well if your going to kill him, at least let me have the pleasure of taking his head off." Kaida grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest irritably. She wasn't going to get anywhere with him, and she knew it.

"You are to stay here." he said. "Your station is to keep Rin safe."

"Fine, then why don't you get Kiyoshi while you're at it and save me the trouble of killing him later." she suggested. "Kill two cats in one swipe, you know. Kami, get rid of the whole blasted family for all I care. Saburo is about the only decent one of the bunch."

"I will take that into consideration." he said, walking out the dojo and into the night air. Kaida growled and wished she could throw something at the arrogant dog.

She strapped her scimitars to her side and walked out of the dojo a half hour later, her mind in a haze. If she could not get Sesshomaru to agree to release her from her duties to Rin, then maybe she could convince her father to call her back home. When she finally got to her room, she pulled out a scroll and some ink, trying to think of the best way to relay the information Hoshi had given her earlier that day.

If Haruto was actually going to try and attack the ports and set up an area of centralized organization there, she knew her father could stop the invading ships. The Southern Lands noble family prided itself on the ships and water vessels that were made in their homeland. The naval battalions would easily be able to take care of the port. It was just the land based soldiers that had her concerned.

Since Haruto's standing army had multiplied so rapidly in such a short amount of time, she was more than concerned about what kind of damage could be inflicted on the land itself. If too many of the crops were damaged, the people living in the Southern Lands, both human and demon, would suffer drastically. All in all, the Southern Lands could not sustain a long battle with Haruto's forces, and she knew that.

So, with a heavy heart, she began the letter to her father, telling him of the news, and all but begging him to recall her back to her homelands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N - Okay, I know this is short, but I can't help it. I hope it is not too disappointing._

_Remember to review. I want to know what you think. _

_Later,_

_A.A._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer - It's not mine. Never was. The only characters I own are the ones who have never appeared in the Inuyasha series. I'm not making any money off of this, and advise you not to sue me because all you get is a bunch of college text books. _

_Special thanks to the following people:_

_**Risika Tziporah **- Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it. Rin not talking is odd, isn't it?_

_**Inu Obbsessed o.O **- Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it so far. As for the pairings, they will probably be Sess/Kaida and Rin/Kentaro...but I'm not too sure about Sesshy and Kaida, though. I just have a hard time seeing our favorite dog lord falling for anyone._

_**Sonflour** - Thanks for the review, and I am so happy that you like Kaida. I really thought she would be a flop, but no one has complained yet. And I know about pairing Sesshy with anyone from the series...it just doesn't seem natural, you know? Anyhow, hope you enjoy the new chapter._

_**DPM **­- I'm glad you like it so far. And trust me, the atypical behavior Rin is portraying is not going to stop anytime soon. Sesshy-boy is going to have a really bad headache before it is over with. :)_

_-_

_Teaching Rin_

_Chapter 10 _

_Is She Worth This?_

_-_

Lord Sesshomaru was perhaps the most revered and respected taiyoukai in all of Japan. He had been through many battles, slain countless enemies, and kept his homelands in tact since his ascension to the lordship nearly a century before. His icy demeanor and stoic expressions were as well known as his reputation as a merciless killer.

And at the moment, he was sitting on a mat in his quarters, sulking like a child.

His meeting with the generals of his armies had went well enough. Haruto's soldiers that had broken through the Northern borders had been isolated and killed, along with the traitorous few of his own that had been responsible for allowing the breech to begin with. He had then readied his men to invade the Northern territories, and put Haruto in his grave for the blatant disrespect and obvious challenge to his power. The call of war had put him in a better mood, just knowing that he would be able to rip the cat's throat out had made his day a little brighter.

But, as_ Fate_ would have it, a letter had arrived a mere hour before Sesshomaru was to depart from his homelands along with the troops. The letter had been from Haruto himself, apologizing profusely for the traitorous actions of his men. It went on to say that he'd had no idea of what had happened until he'd been informed the day before, and how he severly intended on reprimanding the guilty parties himself. He'd asked for forgiveness, and swore it would not happen again. Suffice to say that the cat had not found out that Sesshomaru had already killed, maimed, and decimated all guilty parties involved.

Sesshomaru, now with an apology in hand, had no justifiable reason to continue the invasion.

That alone had put him in a sour mood for the next two days. Blood and gore he could deal with, but the dissention that was in his own home was killing him.

He'd been hoping to get away from the Western fortress for a few days, and get to take his frustrations out on some random fool who tried to get in his way, most preferablyby ripping the offending creature's entrails out and hanging them from a tree. Needless to say, the situation with Rin had gotten no better, and it was really grating on his nerves. Sesshomaru never did take very well to very drastic changes concerning things, especially the people around him. It threw him off balance and made him more paranoid that normal. And the change in his ward's behavior had been the most drastic of all.

Rin had remained as cold and emotionless to him as ever during the past few days as the generals came and went. She had performed her duties beautifully, seeing to the comfort of the soldiers and being as discreet as a mouse. With Kaida at her side, helping her along the way, he'd watched her lose her initial shyness and begin to assume the position he'd wanted her to take, that of a true Lady.

The change had been not only apparent to him, but to many of his underlings as well. A number of his own soldiers had commented on her behavoir, which was so different from what they'd heard of her. She was no longer rambunctious and loud, but quite and discreet. Of course, Sesshomaru had only glared at them for taking such an interest in Rin at a time when their land was about to invade and take over the North. Now was not the time to be worried with a woman, especially if it was Rin. Of course, within the circles of men, the thought of having such a lovely woman like Rin to come home to just made to homecoming more enjoyable after being gone to war...at least as far as they were concerned.It was quickly seen thattheir Commander seemed to have different thoughts on that.

But a nagging feeling in his gut warned him to make sure Rin was accompanied by Kaida at all times while the soldiers were coming and going from the fortress. The dragon woman had proved quite useful in that particular manner, easily deflecting the more risque comments about herself and Rin with a few well placed verbal spars of her own towards the males. And for the select few that still insisted on leering at the human teenager like a piece of fresh meat, Kaida's daggers had them pinned to the wall in a split second. And his own claws had taken their heads off when the two women had gone.

It had seemed that the dragon-woman's initial reluctance with her position had waned, and she was finally accepting it. Sesshomaru had seen the anger in her eyes quite apparent when one particularly bold bear youkai had made a pass at Rin, and the fierce protectiveness she'd exhibited towards the girl had come on full force. But that bear had never seen it coming the minute Rin's back had been turned. One flick of her wrist, and Kaida had sent one of her throwing daggers right through the bear's forhead, killing him instantly. It had surprised Sesshomaru to see her react so violently towards someone she percieved as a threat to Rin, especially when Kaida was absolutely calm when others interacted with Rin, such as Ronin's son Kentaro.

And that particular kitsune was another cause for never-ending aggravation lately.

The young fox had returned four days after Ronin's departure, right before the letter that had stopped the invasion all together, relaying messages from his father, and voluteering to help anyway he could. Sesshomaru had actually wanted nothing more than to send the kit back to the Eastern Lands. But when Rin had spied him in the courtyard, Sesshomaru had seen her smile for the first time in nearly a week. Of course, once she'd realized that he was also standing there, the smile had vanished and she'd turned and fled into the inner sanctum of the living quarters. Leaving the fox more than just a little surprised at her behavior.

After seeing her run from him, Sesshomaru had allowed Kentaro to stay, if only to have Rin back to herself. Over the next few days, when he was outside, Sesshomaru would hear the familiar tinkle of Rin's laughter floating on the breeze, and mingling with Kentaro's own whimsical voice. But anytime he confronted her, or seen her at dinner, she was cold and solemn, even with Kentaro seated next to her. It was like she had taken on an alternate personality all together. And it was eerily familiar tothe personality he seemed to have adopted as a permanent fixture of his own.

Sesshomaru had confronted Kaida with Rin's odd behavoir once again, wanting to know why she was acting as she was, only to recieve the same answer from the frustrating woman.

_'I already told you what is wrong with her, Sesshomaru. She's trying to prove you wrong about humans not being fit to be in demon court.'_

_'I was not referring to her when I said that.'_

_"Then tell her that, because she won't believe me.'_

_'I am not required to explain myself to her.'_

_'Well, I hope you're ready to see her like this everyday then. You caused the problem...you fix it.'_

_-_

Granted, Kaida's already short temper with him had only gotten worse after that, as she never liked to repeat herself unless it was absolutely nessessary. Now, she glared at him and pulled Rin away from him at any oppurtunity she had. Had it not been for his word to Ryu that she would remain unharmed while in his care, he'd have already killed her and shipped her body back south to her family.

She was interfering and meddling where she shouldn't. She'd sent so many letters to her father that his messengers were exhausted. It was a small wonder that Ryu had not already called the girl home.

Sesshomaru rose from his position on the mat and looked out towards the East where Kaida, Rin, and Kentaro were standing in the largest courtyard, and apparently trying to comminucate with Kaida's monstrous dragon comapanion Ishika. He also spotted Ah-Uh at Rin's side.

He had seen them with the two beasts on may occasions. Kaida was teaching Rin the set of hand signals she used to communicate with Ishika. The great reptile seemed to take a shy to the human girl quickly enough, and would listen to the commands most of the time. Rin had later suggested teaching Ah-Uh a few of the more basic commands. Unfortuantely, the two headed dragon was a bit more stubborn that Ishika, and refused to respond to the signals and commands, despite Kaida's interference. Rin, undeterred by the set-back, simply let the beast go graze while she and Kaida watched as Kentaro took a hold of his demonic power and caused the nearby plants to torture the ever squabbling Jaken, until Rin apparently asked him to stop.

The kitsune looked none to happy, but complied, and was rewarded with one of Rin's dazzling smiles once again. Kaida just grinned at the two youngsters and sent Ishika off towards the outlining forests, then melded into the background and left the kitsune and human to their business.

The taiyoukai that looked on from the tower window simply growled in aggravation.

Things were getting out of hand. He usually had control over everything that went on withing his home. But things were slowly starting to fall apart, and he blamed it all on Kaida simply because he believed himself to not be at fault. Rin was not speaking to him, and had taken to keeping company with a kitsure whom he did not approve of. Kaida was not stopping her, and was actually encouraging the relationship to some extent. Add that to the fact that Haruto was more than likely planning another move to try and kidnap Rin or Kaida, and Sesshomaru was not a happy dog.

And what was worse, his hands were tied. He could not send the kitsune or Kaida away, because it would upset Rin even more. And despite what he kept telling himself, he did not want to see her any moredistraught than she already was. Besides, Kaida had proved herself a competent guard for Rin at least. And Haruto...well, he could make preparations for that neko at least. If that cat stepped out of line one more time, Sesshomaru would not hesitate to make sure that the last of his nine lives were exhausted.

The only bright side to it all was the fact that it was time for the monthly patrols along the borders of his territories. Perhaps there was some stupid creature with whom he could engage in some fighting, and work the edge off his frustrations that had been building for the past few weeks.

Rin walked down the inner corridors, trying to get to Kaida's room quickly. The demoness had seemingly disappeared a few hours ago, and Rin had begun to wonder where she had gotten to. When she came to the desired room, she knocked softly on the screen, but recieved no answer.

"Kaida" she called, pushing the shoji open and peering into the room. "Are you in here" Still, no answer. Rin walked further into the roo, her eyes taking in the mearness of the entire room. She had only been in Kaida's quaters a few times since she'd arrived in the Western lands, and it all looked the same, save for a large pile of papers that were sittiing on the edge of a small table.

Rin's curiosity got the better of her, and she shuffled through the top few, finding that they were letters to Kaida from her father Ryu. She knew that Kaida wrote to her father often, but she had never realized exactly the extent of their communication. She scanned through the letters, feeling somewhat guilty for invading her teacher's privacy, but unable to put them down

**_'..I can not break the engagement to him, Kaida. I know of your concerns for Rin, and your wish to pull any unneccessary attention away from the girl, but you are safest right where you are. Kiyoshi and his father are just stirriung up trouble, and will calm down soon enough. As long as you are in the West, I know you will be in good hands. I know Sesshomaru is hard to get along with, Kami knows his father was just as bad, but you are safe with him.'_**

Rin pulled another letter out and scanned over it, wondering why Kaida thought that she was bringing any unneccessary attention to her.

**_'Your brothers recieved word that there is a spy amongst the palace staff, apparently placed there by Haruto or one of his sons, although we are not sure yet. You are to remain right where you are...'_**

"Nice little letter, isn't it?" came Kaida's voice from behind her. Rin whirled around, her face red at being caught by her teacher.

"Kaida...I..." she stuttered, trying to formulate a plausible excuse for her behaviour, but coming up empty handed.

"It's okay, Rin." Kaida said. "There's nothing in those letters that you don't already know."

"I didn't mean to." she said solemnly.

"Don't worry about it." Kaida said, waving it off. "So, what are you doing in here? I thought I left you with the fox?"

"Well, you just disappeared and I was wondering if something was wrong." she said.

"Nothing more than my father telling me that I am being unreasonable for wanting to come home." she said, taking a seat beside Rin. "He seems to think I'm better off here."

"Do you really want to leave that badly?" Rin asked, somewhat hurt by the admission. "I didn't realize you were so unhappy here."

"It's not that I want to leave becuase I don't like you, Rin. I just need to leave so Haruto and Kiyoshi won't drag you and Sesshomaru into this ridiculous family conflict anymore than they already have." she said. "It's not safe for you, having me around. And if things keep on going, all of Japan is going to be tied up in this fight."

"Lord Sesshomaru will protect us." Rin said with absolute finality, despite the fact that she was supposed to be angry with the white-haired demon at the time.

"Oh, yes. He'll keep you safe because he cares about you, despite what he believes to the contrary." Kaida said. "The only reason he will keep me safe is because I'm the daughter of a political ally. If it came down to it, I hardly doubt he would care too much if I lived or not."

"That's not true." Rin said, shaking her head.

"I don't want to be in Sesshomaru's debt. And I'm not some little damsel who needs saving from the damn psycho cats! I don't want to be a burden, and that's why I want to leave." she explained. "If I could go home, then I could fight my own battles on my terms, and not drag people into it."

"But while you're sequestered here, with me, you can't do anything. You can't fight." Rin said softly. "You're caged. But you are safe, none the less."

"Exactly." Kaida confirmed.

"But you can't take on Haruto's whole army, though." Rin said. "It's suicide to even try."

"I'd rather die a thousand times that be joined to Kiyoshi." she spat. "I will not be bound to someone who expects me to alter everything about me just so he'll be happy. I'm not the lady you are, Rin. I never will be, and I won't be caged forever. I refuse to be."

"If you don't want Kiyoshi, then why not accept someone else's offer, Kaida." Rin asked. "Surely there are demons who would be proud to have you at their side."

"I'd have already done that if I could." the dragon woman said fretfully. "But the only way I'm getting out of the arrnaged joining is if someone of a higher status than Kiyoshi asks for me...or the bastarddies."

"And the only ones with highter status than Kiyoshi is the ruling Lords and their eldest sons. But, all them are mated, except your father and Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said, her brow furrowed in concerntration as she pondered over the situation.

"Well, I can't mate my own father.And besides, he's got someone to take his mind of things, if you know what I mean. And doggy-boy can't stand me, so it looks like Kiyoshi's got to die." she said cryptically, a morbid smile on her face. "Kami knows I'd love to take his head off his shoulders myself."

"If you are going to dispatch that annoying whelp, then take his father out as well." came Sesshomaru's cold voice. the two woman turned and frowned, wondering how long he'd been standing there.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Kaida said, nodding in welcome, although her voice remained impassive. "To what do we owe this visit?"

"I will be leaving tomorrow for border patrols along the north." he said. "My absence will occur over a few days, and I leave it to you two to manage things here."

"We'll take care of it." Kaida said firmly. "Will Jaken be accompanying you?"

"He will."

"And Lord Kentaro?"

"He will remain here at the fortress as extra security." Sesshomaru said, eyeing Rin for a reaction of some sort, only to be disappointed when she made no move. "Sakaki will also be posted within the fortress as protection. Should any problems arise, you are to follow his instructions. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly." Kaida said coldly, remembering the head guard from their first initial meeting the day after she'd arrived there.

"Rin?"

"I understand, my Lord." she said meekly, her eyes trained on the floor in front of her, and not on him. Sesshomaru simply nodded and left the room. When Kaida was sure he was sufficiently out of hearing range, she turned to Rin and frowned.

"You really need to let what he said go, Rin." she said. "He wasn't talking about you. And the way you're acting is making him mad."

"I don't believe it." she said. "If he thinks that you won't fit in because of your trace human blood, and he condemns you like that, then what does he really think about me? And besides, isn't this the way he wanted me to act? The correct way to be a lady?"

"I don't know what is going on through his head, and to be perfectly frank, I don't want to." she said matter of factly. "All I do know is that ever since you started doing this, he keeps on asking me what's wrong with you."

"When he tells me himself that it wasn't me he was referring to, then I'll let it go." she said stoically. "Until then, he's getting what he asked for. Besides, if he's that worried, he should just come out and ask me himself." Kaida just shook her head, knowing that the human girl had set her mind to this ridiculous task and was not going to change it for anything.

"Whatever." Kaida said. "I'm warning you, though. You're pushing him."

"Fine." Rin said. "Maybe next time he'll think before he opens his mouth and starts degrading humanity. Now, I'm going to find Kentaro." The girl stood up and walked towards the door, her head held high. She meant what she said, and Kaida knew it. The dragon demoness just stood and followed behind her, obviously going to look for the kitsune as well.

Kaida was seriously worried about getting out of the West, no matter how Rin seemed to want to justify it. If things kept going the way they were, Haruto would undoubtedly attempt to get to her again while she was in the West. Consequently, that was going to drag Sesshomaru into it, and put more emphasis on Rin, which was what she did not want to happen.

Not to mention if anything happened to Rin, Kaida highly doubted that Kentaro was going to stand by and let it go without having a say about it. With the way those two were getting along, Kaida was seriously wondering if the things she was teaching Rin would eventually be put to use in the Eastern ruling family. Kitsunes males were notorious for attaching themselves to one woman, and eventually taking them as a mate if they had enough interest in the woman. Currently, the only time the kitsune was NOT around Rin was when she was either bathing or sleeping, and that was only because Kaida was there to keep him out of the way.

Of course, Rin didn't seem to mind all that much, at least not anymore. Kaida just smiled and shook her head. If Rin was eventually taken in by the Eastern Lord's family, she would be well taken care of. Ronin was a good ruler, and his family was one of the more amicable, and not so stuck on the prejudices of pure-blood. Even Kentaro's older brother Hoshi had taken a hanyou as a mate, so she was relatively sure should it ever come around, that Rin would be accepted with open arms.

_'At least you have a choice, Rin.'_ she thought as they exited the living quarters and Kentaro came bounding over to them, saying something about strangling Jakken with a rose bush. _'That's more than I can say for myself.'_

_-_

_A/N - I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Th next one should be coming up quickly._

_Remember to review, now. They make wonderful birthday presents, after all. And since today is my birthday, this is my birthday gift for you!_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer - It's not mine. It never was. The only thing I own are my own original characters.

A/N - Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I am glad you seem to like the way this story is going. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter.

Teaching Rin

Chapter 11

Trouble on the Home Front

The next few days after Sesshomaru's departure to the border patrols were possibly the most calm and relaxing of the entire time Kaida had been in the Western lands. Her work with Rin kept her busy in the morning times, and Kentaro kept them all entertained during the evenings. Meals were lighthearted, and filled with different discussions, or even some of the silly anecdotes of Kentaro's family in the East. Even the headwoman of the castle Keisha had seemed happier that Sesshomaru would be gone for a few days.

On the fourth day after Sesshomaru had left, Kaida had decided to take Rin outside for her review lesson after lunch. The weather had been warm enough lately, and Kaida was itching to spend some time out in the sunshine as opposed to being cooped up inside the fortress. She had just exited the living quarters of the fortress when a servant came to relay a message that there was a visitor at the front gate, and he was asking to speak with her.

"Who do you think it could be?" Rin asked, looking up to the demoness who had suddenly become awful quiet. "One of your brothers, perhaps?"

"No." she answered, expanding her aura to try and detect who was at the gates. She growled when she felt the pulse of a very familiar aura answer her call out. "It's Kiyoshi."

"What is he doing here?" Rin asked, paling considerably. "Is he crazy?"

"Probably." Kaida said, turning to motion Kentaro to her side. The kitsune walked up and waited for his instructions.

"What should we do, Kaida?" he asked, his hand ghosting over the hilt of the daggers he kept on his side.

"Take Rin back into the fortress." she said firmly. "Better yet, take her to the gardens in the back, and don't let her out of your sight. That area is walled off, so I doubt there will be any trouble back there. Tell Sakaki that he is to go with you as well."

"What are you planning?" the kit asked, frowning over at her. "I thought Sesshomaru said that Sakaki was to handle any impromptu visitors?"

"He did." Kaida said. "Now take Rin and get her out of here." The brown headed demon just nodded and quickly led Rin back into the fortress. Kaida turned back to the servant and told him to let the visitor in. A few moments later, Kaida spotted the arrogant neko coming across the courtyard, Western guards on both sides of him. Kaida met him halfway across the courtyard and waved the three soldiers off. Although hesitant, they nodded and took up their stations off to the side.

"What are you doing here, Kiyoshi?" she asked, not even bothering with the formalities that courtesy demanded.

"I wanted to speak with Lord Sesshomaru about some matters." he said briskly. "Is he around?"

"He's busy at the moment." she answered. "And I'm afraid he will not be able to see you today. Sorry."

"Where is he? This is of the utmost importance." Kiyoshi said with a grin.

"Like I said, he's busy." Kaida answered. "But I will tell him that you came by."

"I'm afraid I don't have that much time, love. You see, I am kind of in a rush."

"Not my problem." she answered. "Now, if that is all, I'll see you back to the gate and you can be on your way."

"I know he's not here, Kaida." Kiyoshi growled. "Why are you lying?"

"Why are you asking questions, if you already know the truth?" she bit back. "Get out, Kiyoshi. As you said, Sesshomaru's not here."

"Where's your hospitality, love?" he asked, throwing his arms out wide. "I thought the ladies of the Southern lands were so well versed in their manners? Especially for visitors."

"We're not in the South." she said.

"Obviously." he commented. "So, where is that pretty little lady you are supposed to be instructing?"

"Rin is busy at the moment, I'm afraid." she said vaguely. "I'll make sure and tell her that you said hello."

"How much progress have you made with her? I was just telling father the other day that the little woman would make an excellent addition to our family, don't you think? Perhaps I will ask Sesshomaru to arrange a meeting between her and Sangashi. I'm sure my younger brother would be thrilled to get to know such a captivating young woman better." the neko said. "I surely hope you are not trying to turn her into another little warrior girl. I don't think Sesshomaru would appreciate that."

"And I don't think he'd like me to be spilling your blood in his courtyard." Kaida snapped. "Now get out, Kiyoshi. I quit worrying about Lady Rin. Sesshomaru wouldn't let her within speaking range to you, let alone mingle with your ridiculous family."

"Do tell? Yes, that damned mongrel does seem to be more than just a little attached to the girl. Well, I guess that idea is out of the question, now isn't it?"

"Get out, Kiyoshi. You have no business here."

"Oh, but I'm afraid I can't do that." he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her to face him. "You see, I wanted to check on my mate and make sure that her sister's disease had not traveled to her as well."

"Disease?"

"Promiscuity, my dear." he grinned. "I know just how…amorous your siblings can be. And since you're living with Sesshomaru, well, I just wanted to be sure that your virtue was still intact."

"My virtue is none of your concern." she growled, jerking out of his grasp. "As far as Sesshomaru, I really don't see him enough to tarnish said virtue. Not that it is any of your business, anyhow."

"Getting angry, my pet?" Kiyoshi asked, reaching out a hand to stroke her face. "You really shouldn't." Kaida growled and Kiyoshi smirked, slapping her hard across the face and causing her to stumble back a bit. She caught herself, and put a hand to her cheek in surprise, feeling the wetness of blood. She had not expected him to hit her, not with three guards right off to the side. She glanced over and saw the three soldiers coming towards her, their swords drawn. She caught their attention and waved them back, telling the silently to stay were they were. She looked back to the still smirking Kiyoshi and frowned.

"You low down bastard!" she fumed.

"Keep yourself pure, you wretched bitch." he sneered. "I won't have Sesshomaru's second hand whore as my mate."

"So you're telling me that if I sleep with him, you'll leave me the hell alone?" she asked, rubbing the small bit of blood from the side of her mouth. "That would almost be worth it then."

"You'll keep your hands to yourself, and stay away from that overgrown mongrel if you know what's good for you, woman!" Kiyoshi sneered, making for her once again. Kaida simply dodged his attempt to catch her and took up a defensive position.

"Get out of here, Kiyoshi." she barked. "You've got no business in the Western lands, especially after what you and your father tried to pull a few days ago."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he said, pulling a sword from his side and training it on her. Kaida just shook her head and readied for a fight. She really had not wanted to fight the impertinent cat, at least not while still in the West, but he was asking for it. She was just about to make a strike when a familiar aura pulsed angrily from above them.

"Damn it all!" she cursed. "He's back."

"What is the meaning of this?" came an imperial voice from above them. Kaida and Kiyoshi turned their eyes skyward and saw a blur of white streaking down to land in between them. Kiyoshi's hands slackened instantly, and he sheathed his sword. Kaida just glared and turned to him, frowning.

"Patrols go well, my Lord?" she asked innocently.

"Well enough." he answered concisely, turning to Kiyoshi. "Explain why you are here, neko."

"I was merely coming to see how my mate was doing." Kiyoshi said, lying smoothly. "She's been away from me for some time, and I wanted to see her."

"And attacking her is your family's way of greeting, I take it?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, his hand on the hilt of Toukijin. Kiyoshi visibly blanched, and struggled for a way to hold his ground.

"We were about to spar." he said. "Just a friendly game."

"I see." the white haired demon lord said. "Kaida?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Where is Rin?"

"She is currently in the back gardens, my Lord, awaiting my return so we can finish up her lessons for the day." Kaida said. "She is being accompanied by Lord Kentaro and Sakaki."

"Very well." Sesshomaru said. "Return and continue. I will see to Lord Kiyoshi, personally."

"Yes, sir." she said, turning to leave the courtyard, only to have Kiyoshi stop her.

"One moment, Kaida." he said, walking closer to her, a sadistic smirk on his face. "I'm afraid I won't be seeing you after a leave."

"Good riddance." she snarled. Kiyoshi just smirked, grabbed her, and kissed her roughly on the lips before she managed to push him away. Before anyone else could react, she punched him squarely in the mouth and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to double over slightly. "Get the hell away from me, you bastard!"

"Kaida!" Sesshomaru barked. "That's enough." The demoness simply glared at the lord of the fortress, then turned and headed towards the gardens where she had sent Rin and Kentaro. Kiyoshi just straightened up andwatched her stalk off, an evil smile on his face. Sesshomaru walked in front of him, blocking his view of the fuming woman.

"What is your business here, neko?" he asked coldly. "Besides destroying the sanctity of my home with your lies and deceptions?"

"Excuse me?" Kiyoshi asked politely, trying to act as innocent as the day he was born. Needless to say, Sesshomaru did not buy the act, as he had seen the entire episode between the lying cat and Kaida before he had ever landed.

"The next time you feel the need to speak with my ward's instructor, and act so blatantly disrespectful to her, refrain from doing so in my home." he glared.

"My Lord, I had no intentions of disgracing your home. Please, forgive me." Kiyoshi bowed to Sesshomaru, and rose back up, another apology on his lips.

"Remove your being from my sight and my lands until you have a legitimate reason for being here."

"Of course, my Lord." he said calmly. "As you wish."

"And tell your father that if he is so adamant on finding out what is going on in my lands, he needs to find more discreet spies." Sesshomaru said plainly. He saw Kiyoshi pale considerably, but the neko said nothing else. "Or else I will personally see to their demise like I did with the others. Considering the recent state of things, I suggest he pull his affiliates out of my lands before I go for a more personal removal, directly from him."

He motioned towards the three guards standing watch, and they fell in line behind the fuming cat as he turned and headed towards the front gates. Sesshomaru waited until he could no longer feel the demon's presence, and then headed towards the inner part of the fortress.

Sesshomaru turned walked towards the living quarters of the fortress, intent on finding Rin. He did not have to look very far, as the young woman's concerned voice was carrying quite clearly throughout the fortress. He walked over to the entrance that led out into the walled of gardens and listened in as Rin bombarded her teacher with question after question.

"…thing is okay, right, Kaida?" Rin asked, checking the other woman for any visible wounds. "Is he gone now?"

"He should be gone. No need to worry." Kaida said easily.

"Did the guards kick him out?" Kentaro asked, making Rin sit and calm down. "I didn't hear any struggles."

"No. He just had a run in with the head guard dog." she said.

"Guard dog?" Rin asked, confused. "We don't have a guard dog."

"Sesshomaru's back." Kaida said simply. Rin's face lit up in happiness, despite the fact that she was supposed to still be angry at him.

"He's back? Is he okay? How'd the patrols go? He's not hurt is he?" she babbled.

"He looked fine to me." Kaida said, shrugging. "I wasn't exactly paying attention to him, though. If you're so worried, go check to make sure. He's probably around here some where." Sesshomaru quickly ducked out of the way before Rin could find him listening in on her conversation. Of course, he had no doubt that once she was halfway to his quarters, she would realize that she was still supposed to be angry with him. Thus turning around and going straight back to her own quarters without so much as a greeting to him.

As expected, Rin had never showed up in his study that day. He could hear her voice coming from the outside courtyard where she was with Kentaro, and he knew she had seen him watching from the window, yet she still did not come near him.

Rin's avoidance of him was grating on his last nerve, so he sought out the one person who he believed was responsible for the whole fiasco.

Kaida.

Sesshomaru headed straight for the dojo that evening, knowing that the fuming demoness had more than likely taken refuge there to work off the frustration and anger she had built up during the small amount of time Kiyoshi had been in her presence. His assumptions were confirmed when the dojo came into view, and he felt the huge spikes of energy radiating from the small building like the waves from a tsunami.

Kaida was apparently more angry than he had thought. He smirked as his hand ghosted of the hilt of his sword, Toukijin. He knew that challenging her to a spar right now would be the best workout he'd gotten in a long time. Unfortunately, the patrols along the borders had yielded only a small handful of low class demons who had met their untimely end at his claws. Besides, there were a few things he wanted to know about his ward's instructor, things she had seemingly kept quiet about up until this point.

And past experiences with her had shown that she was more likely to let her guard drop while in the heat of battle with him, and let drop information that he could use at later times.

He walked over to the building and pushed the entrance mat to the side, walking in calmly. All around him were the splinters of what had at one time been wooden practice dummies, and even more piles of cloth that had been archery targets. He spotted the grim faced woman in the center of the room, angrily throwing daggers at another target that had been set up across the room.

She was madder than he had anticipated, that much was clear. Her face was grim, pulled into a tight frown of anger. Her eyes were sparking jade flames, and her hands were whirring with the speed of the daggers she was palming that throwing. She continued to unload the small blades onto the target until it was full, with not another empty space available on the surface. But, despite the carnage she had wrecked in the dojo, Sesshomaru could still sense the underlying tension in her, right below the surface.

Her anger was more than justified, but he could not figure out why she was so mad. Even during the last Lord's meeting in the South, she had not reacted so violently towards the scheming neko demon. Now, it seemed like her anger was all built up, right below the surface, and looking for something to unleash holy hell on.

"It is not much of a challenge if your opponents do not fight back." he said stoically, glancing towards the piles of rubbish around the circular room. Kaida just turned and glared at him, not even bothering to formulate some type of response to him. "Are you refusing to speak now? Well, I for one, believe that will be a pleasant change."

"Don' t you have someone else to go bother right now?" she asked scathingly. "I was under the impression that my presence is one of the most detested things in all of Japan."

"The neko didn't seem to mind your presence." he said calmly. He saw her palm the last dagger and hurl it straight at his head. He simply stepped to the side, and the blade whizzed past his ear and lodged itself into the wall behind him.

"You are angry."

"Aren't you as observant as ever?" she countered, turning to face him. "What do you want? Come here to torment me?" This time, it was Sesshomaru's turn to remain silent. Kaida just ignored him in favor of walking over to the target and pulling her blades out of the surface, then replacing them in the folds of her clothing. He simply observed her, quickly formulating a plan to get her absorbed in a fight in an attempt to calm her down. "Well, what are you standing there for?" she snapped, once all the blades were secured once again. "Don't you have something better to do than stand around and stare at me? Paperwork or something? A country to invade?"

"Your sarcasm is unappreciated, considering I just sent the neko away." he said, his hand moving to the hilt of Toukijin in an unspoken invitation for a fight.

"You could have let him stay." she said coolly, obviously accepting his offer for a spar. "Although I probably would have wound up slitting his throat before long. I need a good rug for my room." She dropped down into a defensive position and pulled her twin blades from her side, readying herself for an attack.

Sesshomaru rushed her, sword drawn, in an attempt to throw her off guard and put her on the defensive. Two seconds later, the clash of steel was heard throughout the grounds as the angered woman and indifferent demon lord locked horns in a battle of wills.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru asked, jumping back out of swinging range and regarding her with a critical eye. It had seemed that her anger had somehow enhanced her fighting abilities. She was not fighting in a blind rage, much like he had anticipated, but more cut throat and calculating than he had ever seen before. "Why are you so angry?"

Kaida's eyes narrowed down into two, green slits and she growled audibly.

"Why do you think I'm angry?" she queried, her swords crossed in front of her chest. "I figured you were smart enough to figure that much out at least."

"The neko's appearance here has angered you." he stated flatly, searching for a weak spot in her posture as they circled one another like two warring animals. "Why?"

"Obviously." Kaida answered, rolling her eyes. Sesshomaru's impassive face held a split second look of surprise when she seemingly disappeared, then reappeared behind him, a blade at his throat. He felt her press the cold steel to his jugular vein and growled in aggravation. He'd been so caught up in watching her reaction to his words, that he had overlooked what she was doing. Almost immediately, the bite of steel was gone, and she was standing across from him once again, smirking slightly. "My point."

"Indeed." he acknowledged. Sesshomaru was nothing, if not a very skilled fighter, renown more for his speed and stealth than anything else. Employing that speed, he rushed her once again, thrusting Toukijin towards her, only to catch the hem of her haoiri, shredding it. She countered by blocking a punch, then kicking him squarely in the stomach hard enough to fall backwards. Sesshomaru, spotting a weakness in her defensive position, quickly capitalized off the falling momentum and rolling onto his back as he latched onto her shirt, easily tossing her into the wall almost twenty feet over.

Sesshomaru rolled to his feet, and was met with a barrage of punches and kicks from the angry demoness, as her scimitars had been thrown elsewhere when Sesshomaru had knocked her against the dojo wall. He avoided the assault easily enough by using a burst of speed to disappear and reappear right above her. He knocked her down, pining her underneath him, with Toukijin's blade at her throat.

But, despite the her predicament, the woman beneath him remained impassive and cold, not showing the slightest hint of fear or regard for the blade at her throat. Sesshomaru pushed the blade harder, allowing it to dig into her neck. Her only response was to flinch slightly, yet she still did not say anything. He got up and took a defensive post.

"Explain yourself." he commanded.

"What is there to explain?" she asked, seemingly confused by the request. "You know enough to piece it together."

"You were not this angered by his presence at the Lord's meeting." he said, placing two fingers together and summoning the energy whip to his side. "Why now?"

"Because I didn't realize that he had designs on Rin to make her part of the Northern ruling family!" she bit out. "And he didn't have the audacity to manhandle me in front of everyone!"

Sesshomaru actually frowned, wondering how Rin's name had come up during the brief discussion Kiyoshi had had with the woman. The rumors circulating along the borders had been that Haruto had been gathering an army large enough to invade the West, for the sole reason of capturing Kaida and Rin. Apparently there was more truth to the so called rumors than he had expected.

Kaida attacked then, using a couple of her throwing daggers to toss him off guard before attacking with one of the scimitars she had retrieved from the floor. The blades met, and both combatants could see the sparks flying. Sesshomaru flicked his wrist and the acid green energy whipped tore through Kaida's clothing, causing them to smolder and burn. She apparently was trying to ignore the pain, but could do nothing, as both her hands were holding the blade in front of her. She did manage to push him back, and jump out of Toukijin's swinging range.

"Why was he here?" Sesshomaru asked, watching her carefully. "If you wished to see him, then so be it. However I take it his arrival was as much a surprise to you as myself, correct?"

"An unpleasant surprise at that." she growled. "And I have no idea why he was here! Death wish maybe?"

"And one you would happily consent to fulfilling, no doubt?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Sounds good to me." she said offhandedly. "Kiyoshi and I were promised to each other only a few days after my birth. It was an arrangement set up by our mothers in hopes that the hostility between the North and South would be discarded. And the only way I get out of it is if he dies."

"He is from a powerful family. Why do you fight the arrangement? It makes no logical sense." Sesshomaru said.

"Because Kiyoshi is a domineering fool who likes to play with people's heads. He finds pleasure in trying to break a woman's spirit. To make her a mere plaything, and imitation of what she could be." Kaida said heatedly. "His entire clan thinks we are useless creatures fit only to bow to the whims of males."

"Sounds like an accurate description to me." Sesshomaru countered. Kaida just snarled and rushed the arrogant dog lord, disarming him of Toukijin and knocking his feet out from under him. He landed flat on his back, and Kaida sat down on his chest, awkwardly pining him to the ground.

"Every man is born of a woman, Sesshomaru, remember that. You are no exception to that rule. You had a mother at one time, just like me." she said quietly.

"Your point is what?" he asked, his fists were balled up on his sides, but he refrained from knocking her off of him. She was beginning to talk, and that was exactly what he wanted.

"She was a person, not just some toy. And I am almost positive that you loved her at some point, before the cold façade of indifference you show the world was ever set in place." she said coldly, getting off him. "InuTaisho never treated Asacia like some common little whore. He respected her for what she was, a strong woman with the skills to protect her family and household. And despite the fact that their joining was arranged, he grew to love your mother, which is more than I can say for what would happen to me and Kiyoshi."

"Your views on this are quite…eccentric." Sesshomaru pointed out, not liking that she had drug his mother and father into the conversation. "My mother did her duty, as was expected by her clan, and my father's."

"She didn't do it very quietly, if what I've heard holds true." Kaida said coldly. "Your mother was a free spirit, Sesshomaru. She didn't like the limiting chains that society put on her as a demoness of the higher courts, and she told them so when the time came….at least from what I've always heard. But, she stood by InuTaisho after their joining. She was loyal to him; but, then again, he never tried to force her to change her ways of living. Both our mothers were born fighters, Sesshomaru; the times called for everyone to fight. And our father's accepted them as such. I'm not about to be bound to someone who tries to dictate my every move. I'd rather kill myself first."

She shook her head and strapped her blades to her side, apparently giving up the spar. Sesshomaru sensed the change in her emotions, and let his guard down slightly. She seemed despondent now, like nothing else mattered.

"You would honestly kill yourself?" he asked impassively, sheathing Toukijin.

"My father always believed in letting his children grow up to be strong willed and independent. He believed we should be able to stand on our own two feet, especially his daughters. And I would take myself out of it, before handing myself over to Kiyoshi."

"He nurtured this way of thinking in you, as well as your siblings?" Sesshomaru questioned, shaking his head. "Then why do your sisters act as is proper for a female?"

Kaida snorted and picked up a cloth to wipe down some of her dagger blades.

"Father gave them a choice, and they took the easy way out. They're willing to sacrifice they're independence to their mates. I'm not." she answered.

"And that is why you fight the union to the neko?"

"Exactly. He wants me to bow down to him, and I won't do it! He's not my master." she said vehemently.

"Are you telling Rin these absurd views?" Sesshomaru questioned, walking over to her, forcing her to look up at him from her seat on the ground. If she was telling Rin things like this, it would explain the young girl's behavior lately.

"Of course not." Kaida laughed. "But if she ever asks me outright for my opinion, I will tell her."

"Perhaps I should search out another instructor for her. Ideas like these can cause trouble." He turned to walk out of the dojo, but the spike in Kaida's aura proved that his jab had hit home.

"I didn't ask for this job, Sesshomaru. You chose me. Remember?" she growled. "In fact, I distinctly remember telling you that it would be better to have picked someone else for it!"

"Rin choose you."

"Whatever." she muttered, strapping the scimitars back to her sides and passing by him, going towards the entrance. But, Sesshomaru was not finished yet. He still had not found out who Rin had been brought up into the altercation.

"As a matter of fact, how can I expect a woman who fights like a man to know anything about how a proper lady is supposed to conduct herself. You're nothing more than a disgrace to females everywhere." he said, watching as she tensed and turned to look back at him. Her hands moved to the hilts of her swords, and she bared her teeth at him.

"Disgrace? I'm a disgrace?" she questioned.

"Yes. You fight alongside your father's soldiers when you should be within the walls of the castle." he clarified.

"And that's a bad thing? I figured I was showing a little courage, fighting and being willing to die for something I care about." she snarled. Sesshomaru grinned inwardly at her attitude change once again.

Not long after she had been in the West, he had found out which topics that angered her more than anything. And although he normally did not broach them, he was enjoying baiting her, and watching her grow more and more angry with him.

"I female's place is not on the battlefield, nor is it in a dojo. Their hands were not made to wield weapons."

"Then what were we put here for? Entertainment for a bunch of self-absorbed, chauvinistic, pig-headed males?" she asked, glaring at him as if he was the scum of the Earth.

"Yes."

"You know, I figured that you, of all people would understand the concept, the possibility, that a woman can serve as both a nurturer and protector." she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "You're as caught up in the old ways as Haruto."

"It is not done. At least not in the capacity for which you speak." he said calmly. "Certain things are just not done. And women on battlefields, directing soldiers is something that is not done."

"And demon lords taking in resurrected human orphans isn't done either." she snapped off. "But it didn't stop you, now did it?"

Sesshomaru actually growled and rushed her, his own temper beginning to leak through. He pinned her against the wall before she could even palm one of her daggers in defense. His hand was at her throat, and he had no doubt that he was cutting off her air supply. Her attempt to pull his hand away from her neck was futile, as he used his other hand to secure her wrists away from him.

"Speak not of which you have no knowledge, woman!" he barked. "You know not what you speak of!" He continued to hold her up off the floor and against the wall. She began to struggle, her body demanding oxygen, but not being able to get it due to Sesshomaru's hold on her. When her face began turning colors, the stoic demon lord finally let her slump to the ground in an undignified heap.

"Damned…bastard…dog…" Kaida gasped, taking in deep breaths to replenish the air supply in her body.

"What does Rin have to do with any of this?" he asked, cutting right to his reason for being there.

"We are in violent times, Sesshomaru. Everything is changing, and more blood will be shed before it gets better, both human and demon." Kaida said, rubbing her neck as if proof of what she had just said.

"What is this boiling down to?" he snarled. "Get to the point."

"Rin needs to learn how to take care of herself, beyond running a household." Kaida said firmly.

"She has no need for personal defense. I've already told you that." the dog demon growled. "Her protection is my responsibility at the time. And when she chooses a mate, it will pass to him."

"What if she chooses a human mate?" Kaida prodded. "You know as well as I do that most humans stand no chance against demons, especially the more powerful ones."

"I will not allow such a weakling to have her!" he roared. The thought of allowing some puny mortal to mate Rin pushed his protective nature into overdrive.

"So you would forbid her to be with someone she loved, someone that made her happy, because of their lineage?" Kaida countered.

"She will be safe." he said coldly.

"Then let me teach her how to live on her own, and not rely on someone else to take care of her." Kaida said. "That way, no matter who she chooses, she will have some protection."

"This is preposterous!" he said. "Out of the question." He turned to leave the dojo before he inflicted any more permanent damage onto the demoness in front of him. At the rate he was going, it would not take much more for him to strangle her with his bare hands, or pick up one of the splintered beams surrounding them and stake it through her chest.

Unfortunately, the demoness did not seem to get the lesson he was trying to teach her about being quiet, because she continued to berate him.

"Have you stopped to realize that any child born from Rin after being joined to a full blooded will be a hanyou, a half blood?" she seethed, trying to get her point across to him. "Our world has not changed so much as to accept a child of mixed parentages, or have you forgotten that? Oh, forgive me, I forgot, you're a pure blood. You never had to contend yourself with the insults and demeaning remarks about your family because of something you could not control!"

"Get to your point, woman." he said icily, turning to regard her with a glare that would send any normal being scurrying for cover.

"If you are so concerned about her well being, then you realize that her and her children will be targeted by Kami only knows how many people! You remember what happened when InuTaisho took Izayoi as his mate, don't you? The Western court was in a civil war for years! And that led to InuTaisho being led away on some bogus attack report, and the castle being stormed, and Izayoi killed! Do you really want to see Rin lose her first born because of those same egocentric bigots? You think she's upset now? You haven't seen anything if she looses a child!"

Sesshomaru was forced to concede that the woman was right. He had not taken into account that any children Rin may birth would be looked down upon simply because of its heritage. He knew what had happened to Inuyasha's mother not long after his brother had been born. The demon supremacists of the time had killed her for simply being human, and bearing the demon Lord another son, only this time, a hanyou. Sesshomaru himself had found Inuyasha to be a weak individual when they were children. And the fact that Inuyasha was only half demon had caused Sesshomaru to write him off as a pest.

Of course, after the fight with Naraku, his own views had changed somewhat. Now, instead of beating his younger brother into the ground every time they crossed paths, he held enough respect to speak to him in passing, but that was about it. He knew that Rin kept in touch with his brother and the miko, as well as the kitsune Shippo who had traveled with them during their hunt for the shards, and it had not bothered him, as long as Inuyasha stayed out of his way.

"What do you wish to teach her?" he found himself asking, despite his better judgment.

"I wasn't going to turn her into a soldier." Kaida grumbled. "She doesn't have the heart to hurt anyone else. I just wanted to show her some basic defensive shields. Enough that it would keep her out of trouble incase she was ever caught off guard and by herself."

The demon lord thought it through, wondering if Rin was actually capable of learning to create and maintain a protective shield. With no demonic or holy blood in her, nor any prior training, it would take a vast amount of practice for her to simply harness the energy needed to erect a half decent shield. Most humans tried for half their lives, and never managed to learn how.

But, he thought, if he allowed her to try and teach Rin something as simple as defensive shielding, maybe it would help in the long run. As Kaida had pointed out earlier, his own mother had been a fighter, and capable of some defensive abilities. Kaida's own mother Mina had been rather well known for her ability to erect demon barriers, despite the fact that the woman had been a hanyou.

"Very well. You have presented a decent argument for your case." Sesshomaru said firmly. "Teach her what you will. And as you have proved yourself as a decent enough fighter in your own right, as well as a competent teacher in the old ways or our courts, you shall continue on teaching both, per my instructions." He left the demoness standing in the dojo, no doubt shocked that he had given his consent to teach Rin the basic defense techniques.

He headed back towards the fortress, knowing that there were some things that needed to be taken care of before the day was out. Of course, when Jaken came scrambling across the courtyard, harping about some letter that had just arrived from the northern most territories under his command, Sesshomaru pushed all thoughts of Rin and Kaida from his mind. Instead, he focused on taking care of whatever crisis that had arose in his lands.

Kaida watched in complete shock as the Lord of the Western Lands walked out of the dojo as though nothing in the world was wrong. They had literally just tore the dojo apart in their impromptu spar, and she was still feeling the sting where his energy whip had stung her. But she didn't doubt that he was feeling the punches she had managed to land on him, too.

But what had her shocked the most was what he had said.

'"As you have proved yourself a decent enough fighter in your own right, as well as a competent teacher in the old ways of our courts, you shall continue on teaching both, per my instructions."'

She looked around her, almost as if expecting something to jump out and try to attack her. Sesshomaru was notorious for disagreeing with people, and when he agreed that Rin should be taught a few basic defense mechanisms, her paranoia had kicked in. But, other than the splintered wooden dummy remains and piles of half destroyed cloth, she was the only being in the dojo. She shook the shock off and secured her weapons.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say I just got a compliment out of that arrogant mongrel." she muttered as she walked out the dojo.

A/N - Hey everyone. It took me a while to get it out, and I am very sorry. Life is kicking me in my rear end. _Hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

And remember to review. I want to know what you think.

Later.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer -** It's not mine. Never was. The only characters I own are the ones that have not originally appeared in the Inuyasha manga or anime._

_**Special thanks to the following people:**_

_**Inuyasha Fan** - Well, I'm glad to hear that your friend's opinion didn't deter you from giving this story a try. Oh, and you pronounce her name Kay-da. Did that help? Hope so._

_**InuObbsessed -** Thanks for the review. It's always good to hear from you. And yes, she was angry. But no so much with him, as with Kiyoshi. He just kind of edged her on…..a bit. ;)_

_**DPM -** I'm trying to keep Sesshy in character, although it is proving rather difficult at times. And Rin is causing some trouble for him, isn't she? Although I am afraid to tell you that this will not be a Sess/Rin story. Sorry_

_**Discordangel101 -** Oh, don't worry. That blasted Kiyoshi is not going anywhere anytime soon. He'll be around a good bit…at least for a little while longer. _

_**Inuyashas hun -** (grins) I don't think my life will ever stop being mean. I'm cursed. At any rate, thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**hamgirl -** I am glad you enjoy the story. Hope I don't disappoint you._

_**Lucifer001** - Well, he's not so much as warming up to her, as he is learning to tolerate her a little better. The warming up part will come later. And thank you for the review. I'm glad you are enjoying this story. _

**_Teaching Rin_**

**_Chapter 12_**

**_It Starts…._**

"Try it again, Rin." Kaida instructed calmly as the defensive blue light faded around the human girl. "Keep your mind focused on the task at hand."

"I am trying." she said, the exasperation in her voice quite apparent as she slowly pulled in the demonic energy surrounding her. "This is hard!" Kaida sighed and patiently showed the young woman the rune pattern once again, drawing it in the sand at her feet.

They had been working on the defensive shields for over a month, and Rin was progressing slower than she had expected. The human girl's ability to gather the needed energy to form the shields was impressive, but her ability to harness the unfamiliar demonic energy into a small defensive shield was more than lacking. Kaida had almost given up the idea of teaching her anymore, at least until Sesshomaru had stepped forward and offered his assistance in the form of a set of family heirlooms.

Kaida had scoffed at the two small pendants at first, and questioned their usefulness for what she was trying to teach. But when the demon lord had explained their purpose, she began to think that not all was lost for her human pupil.

The two stones, one square and the other spherical, were used to divert and control mass amounts of energy. By wearing them, she could assist Rin in her control and manipulation of the vast amounts of energy she had collected. The precision was unparalleled, but there was one drawback to it. The continued use of the stones drained Kaida of her own demonic energy, mainly because Rin usually reached out to the closest source when gathering the energy, and that was her. Because of this, the shielding lessons usually occurred every other day as opposed to every day like she had originally planned.

But what had surprised Kaida the most was the supposed history of the twoenergy stones. She had readily suspected that they were originally given by InuTaisho to Inuyasha's mother Izayoi as a way to protect herself and her hanyou son. Of course, Sesshomaru did not volunteer any information, and she did not want to test his good mood for once. So, she went to Keisha.

The demoness had solidified her theory when she said that the stones were in fact once used to keep Izayoi protected from the demon supremacists. Kaida had not been sure what to think about Sesshomaru after that. He was making a controlled effort to assist her with Rin, something he had never done before.

So, with the knowledge of the stone's history, Kaida had fastened a sturdy chain to each of the stones, and given one to Rin. Through the new link, Kaida had been able to guide the younger woman's jerky, unsure movements with her own time practiced gestures. It seemed to work quite well, but Rin still needed work. And the more, the better.

"You are getting better, Rin." Kaida said, watching as the blue shielding once again flickered weakily before completely disappearing. Rin just 'hmphed' in frustration and sat on a nearby bench.

"I still can't keep it up for long." she said, frowning. "Why is this so hard?"

"Because humans were never supposed to have the ability to concerntrate large amounts of raw energy into such a compact area, especially demonic energy." Kaida said. "Only humans born with exceptionally high spiritual awareness usually master the ability to do this. But you are doing well for the time we've put into it."

"It sure doesn't feel like it." Rin muttered.

Off to the side of the courtyard, a soldier heralded an approaching messenger, and the two women looked up as the gates were opened. Unfortuantely for them, Sesshomaru had sensed the newcomer as well, and come to investigate.

"Who is at my gates?" he asked, walking over to where Rin was standing with her tutor. Ever since the visit from Kiyoshi, he'd been popping up more often when Rin was with her, whether it be to check on Rin, or just to watch the lessons from afar. Kaida thought he was gauging her teaching capabilities, but she wasn't sure.

"A messenger." called down Sakaki to his Lord. "From the Southern Lands. Looks like he's been in a bit of trouble." Sesshomaru turned a calculating gaze to Kaida, but received only a shrug in response. The messenger, a deer demon that looked half dead already, stumbled into the courtyard and headed for Kaida.

The Southern noblewoman met him halfway, easily catching him when he stumbled ungracefully, then sitting him down on the cobblestoneswhile he caught his breath.

"What happened? What's wrong?" she asked,

"Our lands…are under…attack…my lady.." he gasped out, handing the sealed envelope to her that he was clutching spasmodically. "Lord Ryu….needs…immediately!" Kaida snatched the parchment out of his hand and tore through the seal, her eyes scanning the few hastily scribbled lines.

Beside her, Rin and Sesshomaru waited for some sort of information. Kaida finally crumbled the parchment and headed for the living quarters in a sprint. Rin signaled for one of the servants to take the messenger inside while she and Sesshomaru waited for some word of what was going on. A few minutes later, when she returned, she had donned her green fire-rat fur clothing, and was strapping her scimitars to her side as she walked out.

""Where are you going?" Rin asked, watching as she sent out a shrill call for Ishika.

"Home." she said curtly.

"You are not going anywhere, woman." Sesshomaru said, frowning deeply.

"Like hell I'm not!" she said angrily. "My family is under attack!"

"You have no proof of that." Sesshomaru said calmly. "Simply the word of a half-dead messenger. I'd hardly call that adequate." Kaida growled and threw the balled up letter at him, hitting him square on the chest.

"That's all the proof I need." she said icily, vaulting onto the dragon's back just as soon as the large beast settled into the courtyard. Sesshomaru simply scanned over the crumpled up paper, and then turned to look at Kaida, who met his gaze challengingly. "You'd do if to if it was Rin. So don't start." That seemed to cause him to back down, because he simply kept quiet.

Rin however, was on the verge of panic.

"What is going on?" she demanded. "Who is invading? Is it Kiyoshi?" When neither Kaida or Sesshomaru answered her, the young woman's temper broke over. "Would you tell me something, already!"

"This is none of our concern." Sesshomaru said, turning towards the living quarters, dropping the once again crumpled up paper to the ground as he walked away.

"Kaida?" Rin asked.

"A large faction of the Northern Elites have kidnapped my sisters, and injured my brother Keiji." she said, shaking her head, the rage quite apparent. "They are demanding a trade. Leiko and Kei will be released in exchange for me."

"What are you…"

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out when I get there." she said, gathering up the reins for Ishika's bridle.

"Be careful." Rin said, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Be safe."

"I'll be fine." Kaida said, dismounting to give the girl a quick hug as a form of reassurance. "It's just a faction of Elites trying to make a name for themselves. They're trying to prove they're something. They'll be something when I get my claws on them alright...dead." Rin simply nodded and let the woman go. Kaida once again vaulted to the beast's back, and then gave the rapid signal to lift off.

Ishika, who was more adept at dropping off a cliff and gliding into flight, immediately up winged with powerful beats of her wings, pulling them into the air. The dust and dirt swirled around Rin until the pair were as high as the Western fortress' highest tower, then headed nearly due South.

Rin wiped away a few tears and clutched the discarded parchment to her chest. A small tingle went up her spine and she instinctively turned towards where she knew her Lord would be standing. Sure enough, she cold see him at the window of the counsel room on the second floor of the living quarters, his hand resting slightly on the hilt of Toukijinn.

This was not good.

_-Later on, after dinner...-_

Later that evening, Sesshomaru was surprised to see that Rin was not in the dining hall for dinner. When he inquired as to her whereabouts, headwoman Keisha told him that she was still in her room, where she had been the most of the day. Apparently she was not feeling well, or so Keisha had told him.

The stoic lord actually frowned as he rose from his seat and began the ascent to the rooms that belonged to Rin. He had no doubt that she was even more angry with him now. When Kaida had left so abruptly earlier that day, Sesshomaru had also sent Kentaro back home to the East, saying that he would be needed should things escalate and a war break out.

Of course, since he seriously doubted that there was an invasion to begin with, he just used it as a reason to get rid of the other demon. Needless to say, neither Rin or the kitsune was happy about him leaving. But, Kentaro had left after saying his goodbye's to Rin, knowing it was pointless to try and fight Sesshomaru's word while in his ownterritory.

The human girl had been upset greatly when the demon had told her that he was leaving, and her anger had finally overflowed. She had struck out at Sesshomaru the first chance she'd had, and her hurt voice was still ringing in his skull.

_'Just because you don't understand how I think is no reason to make me give up the ones that do!'_

Sesshomaru had watched as she stormed out of the hallway, more hurt than angry. What she had said was true. He did not understand how she thought anymore, and he was unsure of what to do, of how to make her understand. He was not used to encountering a creature as complex as Rin had become. His advisors he could threaten, underlings he could kill, enemies he could intimidate. But none of those seemed to work with the human girl. She'd grown impervious to his threats and glares. And he knew he could never kill her in cold blood. But the bad part was...she knew that as well, no matter what her superficial thought were telling her at that time.

_'Humans are complicated creatures, especially the females. And the older they are, the worse it becomes.'_ he father had told him once.

Well, Sesshomaru was starting to see the wisdom in those words.

He stepped into the hallway where Rin's room was, and could feel her anger and confusion rolling out of the room in palatable waves. He walked over to the shoji screen and pushed it open, seeing Rin sitting on the floor near the southeast window, dressed in a short, white sleeping robe. She seemed paler to him, but he chalked it up to her anger and the moonlight streaming through the window.

She turned to face him, and he could see the pale yellow stone at her neck, glowing brightly.

"My lord?" she asked primly, turning to bow to him. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"You did not come to dinner." he said emotionlessly, stating the obvious.

"I was not hungry." she said, rising from her kneeling position and reaching for a comb. Sesshomaru knew sh brushed her hari before going to bed, so it was not surprised when she ran the comb through the thick black locks. But what caught his attention was a small red and black bruising where her neck and shoulder met. He peered closely at it, and could see the distinct markings of teeth on her slightly paled skin.

His blood immediately started to boil, and his inner demon struggled to the surface of his control. That blasted kitsune had left his mark on her!

Rin, apparently sensing the suddden anger of her guardian, placed the comb on a small talbe and turned to him.

"Something the matter, my Lord?" she asked innocently.

"Where did you get that mark?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Mark?" she asked, obviously confused. "What mark?"

"This mark." he said, reaching out and running his finger over the bruise lightly. "Where?"

Rin's reaction was one of utter confusion, but when her hand lifted to feel the small indentions on her body, her face flushed cherry red, and she turned away from him. Apparently, she had forgotten it was there, and had meant to keep it covered up.

"Explain." he demanded. Rin remained silent, obviously not knowing what to say. Sesshomaru's temper was at his limit and he backed out of the room. "He's not coming back."

"What?" Rin asked, finally finding her voice. "Why not?"

"He won't."

"Why not?" she demanded, her voice rising.

"He will not destroy the sanctity of my castle." Sesshomaru growled. "His self control is pathetic, as shown by that hideous mark on you. He won't have you, Rin. Get that notion out of your head now. This has gone on long enough."

"I let him do that!" she yelled angrily. "You've got nothing to do with this!"

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, glaring at her.

"I let him put the mark there." she repeated proudly, squaring her shoulders and facing him. "Earlier today before you sent him away."

"Do you realize…."

"I realize perfectly." she said. "You don't want me here, because I'm human. I don't belong here, and you told Lord Ronin that. So, I'm doing my best to get out of your way. You don't want me, but Kentaro does!"

"That conversation was not concerning you." he growled.

"I don't believe you!" she challenged.

"Rin, what is wrong with you?" he asked, not understanding why she was so defensive, nor why she had let the kitsune his marking on her, no matter how temporary it was.

"What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong?" Rin questioned. "You want to know? I'll tell you! For starters…."

Unfortunately, the young woman's tirade was interrupted by an all to familiar deafening roar outside the building. Not far off, Ah-Uh answered the call in a brassy binary bugle of his own.

Sesshomaru, unsure of what was going on, but knowing that it was Kaida's dragon that was back, walked calmly over to the window, only to stagger as the Tenseiga released an incredible pulse of power, radiating outwards almost like it was scanning the area for some unknown entity, and then retreating into itself again.

"What is the meaning of this?" he barked, watching the dragon circle above his courtyard. Rin, who had beat him to the window, gasped in horror at the sight on Ishika's back.

"It's Kaida!" she cried, heading for the stairs that led downstairs. "She's hurt! I knew something was wrong!" Sesshomaru just looked out the window and onto the dimly lit courtyard where his soldiers were scurrying, thinking the dragon was a threat. It was only a few seconds later that Rin burst through the doors, heading towards the back-winging beast, and barking out orders to keep the guards from harming the already pained creature.

Even in the darkness, with the dim light cast by the torches, Sesshomaru could see the injuries to the magnificent reptile. Ishika's wings were almost shredded, and he could not fathom how the beast had managed to make it back to his fortress. There were deep gashes along her muscled chest, and blood running from one eyes. Huge talon marks tore through her back, and a large chunk was missing out of her tail.

But the worst par was the cargo the mutilated reptile carried. Slung over her neck was Kaida. The demoness seemed to be in no better shape than her steed, however. Gashes and abrasions mottled her skin. Blood ran freely out of a wound near the base of her spine. Her clothing, or what was left of it, covered her only because it was sticky with matted blood. He was jarred from his long distance inspection by Rin's shrill orders. Shaking his head, he headed down to the courtyard, knowing that chaos was about to engulf the grounds.

Rin felt her heart jump into her throat when Sakaki pulled her teacher's unconscious body off of the gurgling reptile. Ishika whined even louder, prompting a loud answer from Ah-Uh.

"She is gravely injured." Sakaki said, dropping to his knees on the courtyard, and carefully placing the unconscious woman down. Rin suddenly wished that she had someone there to help her. Her mind was so full of the possibilities of what could have happened to Kaida, and each one was more unlikely than the next. She felt Sesshomaru walk up beside her, and she instinctively reached out to grab a handul of the lose fabric of his haoiri, much like she had odne as a young child when she was scared.

And in the back of her mind, a lesson that the bloody, ashen woman in front of her had strived to teach her resurfaced, giving her the forsightedness to calm down and get to work.

_'These times are unpredictable, Rin. You must be ready for anything. I know you don't like blood and gore, but you have to deal with it when necessary. When someone you love is depending on you for their life because they've been injured, you just have to do what you must...or risk loosing them forever."_

The young girl shook her head and gathered her resolve, then looked up into her guardian's stoic face. She waited a few more moments, hoping he would take the iniative and get Kaida some help. When the white headed Lord remained still, Rin took business into her own hands.

Her feud with him could wait. Right now, Kaida needed her more than Sesshomaru needed a lesson in how to deal with a scornedteenage girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Sakaki asked. "Your orders, sir?"

"Get the healers out here now, Sakaki." Rin butted in, rolling her sleeves back and falling to her knees, then using the guard's discarded cloak to staunch some of the blood flow from Kaida's body. "She's lost too much blood." The guard, although used to taking Rin's orders, looked questioningly up at the Lord of the fortress. When he received only a curt, almost indecipherable nod, he took off.

"You." Rin called out, nodding towards one of the servants who had come out to find out what the noise was about. "Go wake Keisha and get her down here, if she isn't already on her way." The demon nodded and sprinted towards the servants chambers. Yet another servant, this time one of the women who worked directly under Keisha, came to Rin's side with an armload of cloth, intent on stopping the flow of blood.

Sesshomaru, seeing that blood obsorbing into Rin's white sleeping robe, took a step back involuntarily. Although his face remained coldly impassive, his mind filled with pictures of Rin lying unconscious on the ground, killed by the demon supremacists.

Was he condeming her to a life of pain like this, simply because he wanted her safe within his jurisdiction. At least until she took a mate who could care for her as she should be cared.

At his side, the Tenseiga pulsed angrily, as though demanding to know who had dared to attack and injure someone it was bound to protect. It pulsed again, but this time, a weak pulse was returned from the stone around Rin's neck. It was then that it finally hit him square in the face.

The stones were working in reverse, pulling Rin's energy from herself and into Kaida's body to keep her alive. That was why Rin had looked so pale right before Ishika had arrived. And it also explained why Rin had believed something was wrong. He deftly reached down and flicked the chain holding the stone on Rin. The small piece of metal severed, and the stone fell into his palm. He could immediately feel his energy being pulled away and into the bauble. And he doubt Rin even noticed it missing, so caught up in the task at hand as she was.

The stoneswere doing their job, siphoning energy from the stronger of the we wearers and infusing it into the weaker. And there was no telling how long the stone had been pulling at Rin's energy, and giving it to Kaida's body so it could sustain itself.

"Who would do this?" Rin asked, shainking her head in disbelief. "Who could do this to her?"

"I know not, my Lady." the servant murmured. "It is horrible."

"Keep the pressure on those wounds." Rin said, rising when she saw Keisha and the healers rushing across the courtyard. Although woken from their sleep, they immediately set to work, gently pushing Rin out of the way.

"You deal with the rest of the, Lady." one healer said, nodding towards the increasing number of servants who were crowding around in the courtyard. "I'll make sure she is okay."

"Thank you." Rin murmured, watching as the carefully lifted Kaida's body and headed towards the infirmary.

"Of course." he said. Rin nodded and turned to Sakaki, still ignoring Sesshomaru as if he wasn't even there.

"Go look in the small building near the outer wall." she told the guard. "There is a brown pot with a yellow salve in it. It's the one that smells like jasmine.You've seen Kaida with it before when Ishika's been hurt hunting. Bring it to me, quickly."

"Yes, my Lady." he said, bowing to her and then turning to his subordinates. "The rest of you, check the outer perimeters for intruders. I want to know who did this to Lady Kaida!"

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers chorused, resuming their postions while the battalion leaders sectioned off their men and put them to work.

"Keisha?" Rin asked, turning her head to glance behind her for the demoness.

"I'm here, my Lady." the headwoman said, coming to Rin's side.

"Get me some towels and fresh water." Rin said. The demones nodded, too accustomed to following orders to question why.

"Jaken?"

"What?" the toad barked, glaring at her. The little toad demon had arrived to find his master standing aways from the reptile, and the human girl handing out orders like she ran the place. Needless to say, he was not happy about the events. Rin turned and sent a glare towards the creature that even surprised Sesshomaru.

"Get more torches lit in this courtyard." she said. "We need more light to clean this place of the blood."

"I will do no such thing!" he cried indiginatly. "I take orders from only Lord Sesshomaru." Rin leveled her glare at the lord in question, then stood straight when he made no move to assist her in getting Jaken to comply.

"Well, if that's true, then you're useless to me." she said coldly, turning away from him.

"Jaken?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Light the torches." he said simply.

"But…but…my Lord…"

"Do as I say." Sesshomaru snapped, giving the toad a swift kick in his rear end. Rin said nothing, and walked ove to the whining Ishika.

The dragon was badly hurt, and throwing her head from side to side in pain. Sakaki returned with the ointment and Keisha returned with her underlings in tow, carrying buckets of water and armfuls of lines only a few moments later. With a few precise hand movements, Rin had stilled the reptile, and calmed her down, although she still whined pitifully when she looked around and could not find Kaida in sight.

The human girl immediately began cleaning the worst lacerations, and had to periodically calm the beast down as the fresh scabs were scrubbed away. When she finished, she slathered the gashes with the yellow medicinal ointment, and sent her off, waddling towards the back of the compound where the walled in gardens would provide some protection while the wounds healed.

Sesshomaru could feel the pull of the stone in his hand slowly begin to slow as Rin finished with the dragon, and it made him wonder if Kaida had managed to pull through her attack, or if she was dead. The Tenseiga pulsed angrily, as if to refute the idea that the dragon woman could be dead, and Sesshomaru was even more puzzled.

It seemed as though the two stones were tied to his sword. Which, in all actuality, was probably logical considering his father's paranio about Izayoi and Inuyasha all those years ago.

Across the courtyard, Sesshomaru cold see Rin instructing a few servant to wash the blood from the courtyard stones, and then return to bed. She reached up to knead her neck, apparently trying to relieve some of the stress, andmissed the thin rope chain that had been around her neck.

He noticed that she looked absolutely horrified and quickly scanned the surrounding area for the stone, only to find it dangling in her guardian's hand. Sesshomaru noticed her countenance turn impassive,as if she had never been concerned over the stone. Then,she bent down to rinse her hands in a remaining bukcet of water as he walked over.

"She was ambushed." the young girl said, using the water to was the blood off the stones after she rinsed her hands.

"How do you suspect that?" he asked.

"The letter was a fake." Rin said carefully, pulling her hair back with a small ribbon she kept tied to her wrist for such an occassion. "The seal was not correct, but I didn't realize it until an hour or so after you sent Kentaro away."

"Why did you not mention that to me?" he asked.

"What would you have done?" she asked quietly, no anger in her voice, but full of contempt. "She was already gone by then. And we had no way of reaching her."

"You are tired." Sesshomaru said, noticing that she looked absolutely exhausted.

"I ought to be." she snapped coldly. "That stone has been draning my enery all evening."

"You neglected to tell me this as well." he said calmly. "Why? Do you realize it would have drained your energy stores dry?"

"Because you would have taken it off, like you did earlier." she said wealkly. "Kaida needed that energy to stay alive."

"She is a fighter. She should be able to care for herself against some petty robbers." he replied.

"She was ambushed, and it wasn't by bandits." Rin said firmly. "She could have handled ordinary bandits. But the blades that cut her were doused in a demonic pit viper's venom. Ordinary bandits wouldn't use such a means. Besides, nothing was missing from her, except the scimitars. Whoever it was that attacked her even left the other energy stone on her."

"You seem so sure."

"I have a feeling." she said crossly. "That's all. And when Ryu finds out about this, he is going to be angry."

"Undoubtedly." Sesshomaru said, handing her the now lackluster stone. Rin tied it around her neck again, briefly giving Sesshomaru a view of the bruising on her neck, courtesy of Kentaro. He tamped down a growl of irratation and moved away from her. Rin just sighed and gathered up her remaining energy to walk towards the fortress.

It was obvious she was tired, and undoubtedly still upset with him. But he knew Keisha was waiting by the door to herd her into a bath and then bed, so he was not overly concerned about her. He took a look around his courtyard and frowned.

Things were about to get nasty. And he had no doubt that the letter he was about to send Ryu would top it all off. He'd be lucky if all three of Kaida's brothers and her father didn't go on a rampage and come hunting for him thinking it was his fault she was like this. Espcecially her twin brother Keiji.

_-Later on...-_

It was way into the night by the time Sesshomaru had fininshed his letters, and he was ready to call it an evening. As he exited the counsel room, he picked up on Rin's scent.

She had surprised him that evening. Her coolheadedness had taken over, despite the fact that she was terrified of what had happened to Kaida. She had done well in a crisis, and he was proud of her. Rin's time with Kaida had paid off, and he could see it as she ordered the servants around after Kaida had dropped down. No, Kaida had done wonders with the young girl, especially considering the time she had been with her. Just a little over three months, and Rin was already showing signs of being a wonderful Lady for one of the nobles.

Following the smell to the infirmary, he found the young girl sitting at Kaid's side, dressed once again in a short, white sleeping robe.

It looked like she had recovered some of her strength from the few hours she had undoubtedly been drugged into a sleep, no thanks to Keisha. Her color was still pale, but returneing slowly now that the energy stone had quite siphoning her life force from her. He could hear her muttering something to the unconscious demoness, and listened a little more closely.

"...hear me, Kaida? Please, you have got to wake up! Don't leave me hear alone. Sesshomaru has already sent Kentaro away, and won't let him come beack. I don't want to lose you too."

The young girl moved to her knees and grabbed a wet towel to mop upKaida's forehead. The sick demoness had been running a high fever all night, and nothing the healers could do would break it.

"If it makes you feel any better, your dad and brothers should be here in a few hours. And don't think I've forgotten how you told me Keiji could be when you're hurt. Ryu and Sesshomaru are going to be bad enough to deal with, probably going at each other's throats, so I don't need another one too."

Sesshomaru just blinked, knowing for sure that she was still angry with him beyond all reason. The contempt in her voice when she spoke his name was enough to make him realize that he had done more harm than good, acting the way he had been lately.

"Can you believe he actually asked me what was wrong earlier?" Rin continued. "He saw Kentaro's mark and got all upset. Yes, I know you told me not to let him put any marks on me, especially where Sesshomaru could see, but I couldn't help it. Anyhow, I was about to tell him off, and then you showed up like this. You've got good timing, that's all I can say. A little longer and I would have said some things I would not have been very proud of." Rin seemed to trail off as she pulled another blanket from the corner and wrapped up in it, still sitting at Kaida's side.

"Just wake up, please." she pleaded quietly. "I've already lost Kentaro, and Sesshomaru doesn't want me here anymore. Please don't leave me here too. Just wake up..."

_-...-_

_A/N- Hey everyone. What's going on? Hope you enjoy this little chapter. Kaida is in trouble, no? Hang in there for the next chapter, and I'll see you then! ;)_

_Oh, and please review. I want to know what you think._

_Later._

_A.A._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer -** It's not mine. Never was. The only characters I own are the ones that have never appeared in the Inuyasha anime or manga.

**A/N - **Special thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story. Sorry, but I'm working with limited time here, so I can't thank each and every one of you this time. ButI'm always glad to hear from you, whether it be comments or criticisms on a character's behavior.

**Discordangel101 -** I thank you so much for commenting on that other review. I was worried there for a while that I was completely messing up Sesshomaru's character. I know he doesn't speak much, but... Well, he has to say something sometime, ya know? Anyhow, I'm glad you think he's alright. Makes me feel lots better that I'm not messing his character up too too bad. Thanks again. And as for whether he will say something about what he heard Kaida and Kiyoshi saying, you'll get your answer for that in the next chapter.

And here is an extra long chapter for all my patient reviewers. Thanks for sticking in there with me! Good news is, now that my classes are over for the semester, updates should be much more frequent! Sounds good, yes?

**

* * *

Teaching Rin **

**Chapter 13**

**Getting More Than Expected**

**

* * *

**

Kaida felt herself slowly drifting into the world of painful wakefulness, but struggled to stay in her current state of blissful ignorance. She probably would have managed to escape back into her dream world had the other occupant of the futon she was resting on not decided to roll over and mumble incoherently.

Kaida, not used to having someone sleeping beside her, opened her eyes and looked down, only to find Rin curled up under another blanket. The dragon demoness frowned and quickly took in her surroundings, pining her location as the infirmary in Sesshomaru's fortress. She reached down and pulled the cover off of her, wincing at the sight of numerous bandages that covering her legs.

"What happened to me?" she whispered, pulling the bandages off and rolling them up to dispose of.

"Apparently you were ambushed." came a male voice that Kaida knew quite well, despite not hearing it for so long. She turned to look towards a corner that was shrouded in shadow and found two glowing green eyes, slit in aggravation. As the owner of those eyes came out of the darkened corner, Kaida stared at her twin brother Keiji, her confusion obvious. "But that is just my guess."

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Father and I have been here for two days." he answered, making her sit so he could remove the bandages around her midsection. "Sesshomaru sent us a letter that you had been lured away from the fortress by a false letter, and attacked. Apparently, Ishika managed to get you back here, but I still haven't figured out how."

"What do you mean?" Kaida asked groggily. "And what happened to me?"

"Her wings are in shreds, and there's more bare muscle showing on her body than scales." Keiji said, rolling up a ball of gauzy material that had been soaked with his sister's blood. "As for what happened, we were hoping you could tell us. Although father seems to think Haruto and Kiyoshi have something to do with it."

"How long have I been out?" she asked grumpily. She didn't like the fact that her friend had been so gravely injured, especially when she had been unconscious and unaware of the damage being done to the beast.

"Two days."

"Two days!" she barked, not believing him.

"Don't start complaining about it." her brother snapped angrily. "You're lucky, that's for damned sure. That blasted rock you had around your neck was siphoning off enough energy from the human girl to keep you alive until the Healers fixed you up. And you are not healed enough to go stomping around like you normally do. These wounds have barely closed!"

"Bet Sesshomaru wasn't happy about that." she grumbled, adjusting her clothing back into place, and completely ignoring her brother's rant about her health.

"I think he is more concerned with the fact that's she's been right by your side since this happened." Keiji commented with a shrug, looking down at Rin's sleeping form. "I need to go tell father you are awake. Excuse me."

"That's it?" Kaida asked suddenly, eyeing her brother like he was some being from another land.

"What's it?" he asked.

"You're not going to tell me off for getting hurt?" she prodded. Usually Keiji would relish having something to hang over her head. This had to be serious. "No comments about how stupid I am for leaving the security of the fortress in a huff, and not thinking before I act? Nothing?"

"Not from me." he said dryly.

"Are you sure you weren't the one who got hit on the head?" Kaida asked skeptically. "Maybe you're the one that needs to lie down."

"Wait until father gets here." Keiji said dryly. "He'll say enough of that for the both of us."

* * *

Keiji had not been kidding when he'd told her that their father had a scolding waiting for her. The dragon lord had come to the infirmary only a few moments after Keiji had left, anger in his eyes at what had happened to his daughter. Kaida had managed to get her father and Sesshomaru out long enough to change into some clean clothing, thanks the help of Rin. The young girl had been woken when Ryu had come busting through the doors, demanding to know what had happened to her. 

Rin had escorted her to the conference chamber that Sesshomaru and Ryu waiting in, then left with Keiji to see to some other matters. Kaida had walked in and took her seat, barely able to stay erect from the pain that was coursing through her body.

"What happened?" her father demanded angrily, just as soon as she kneeled down. "This mess has Haruto's stench all over it! What did he do to you, Kaida?"

"I'm fine, father." she answered, trying to placate the fuming demon in front of her. If her father didn't get some answers, and soon, she'd doubt Sesshomaru's fortress would be left standing much longer.

"You're covered in abrasions and half dead. Your definition of good health is…..peculiar." Sesshomaru pointed out stoically. Kaida just shot the Western Lord a cold glare and settled back on her knees.

"What happened?" Ryu repeated, stopping the stare down between his daughter and the white headed dog demon.

"It was an ambush." she said quietly, looking down at the floor in absolute shame. She'd been slowly piecing together what had happened from her vague memories, and it had made her stomach turn.

"So we assumed." Sesshomaru said coldly. "Who was it?"

"I don't know." she answered truthfully.

"You don't know?" her father asked.

"It could have been anyone. I was she said.

"Tell us what happened, from the beginning." her father stated, his voice somewhat gentler.

"A messenger arrived with a letter that had your seal on it." Kaida answered, looking to the demon across from her. "It said that Haruto's armies had invaded, and Leiko and Kei had been taken as prisoners. They would trade me for them, but I had to meet Keiji at the borderland checkpoint first. So, I grabbed my weapons, hopped on Ishika and left."

"It was later brought to my attention that the letter was a fraud." Sesshomaru said calmly, handing the crumpled parchment to the Southern Lord to inspect. "By then, it was too late."

"And after you left?" Ryu asked.

"I flew home as fast as I could." she answered. "I stopped at the borderland checkpoint like the letter said, and waited for someone to show up. But no one ever did."

"You said you were disoriented when you were attacked." her father said, frowning. "Confused?"

"There is a standing spring near where I landed." she said. "While I was waiting, I drank some of the water, as did Ishika. It wasn't long after that, I was feeling odd. The only thing I can guess was that whoever was there, slipped something into the water before I got there. It's the only possibility I can think of."

"Into a spring?" Sesshomaru asked skeptically. "Are you so susceptible to such a trick?" It was obvious he wasn't believing a word of what she was saying, but Kaida really didn't care. She knew what had happened, and she'd be damned if the demon across from her called her a liar, Western Lord or not! She was just about to give said lord a piece of her mind when her father stepped in.

"It depends on what they had put in the water, especially for it to have an effect on Ishika." Ryu said solemnly. "It's been known to happen before. Lacing a water source with something to make your enemy hallucinate. It's an old trick, but a thorough one." Ryu quickly reached across the table and took her hand in his own, flipping it over and lifting the sleeve of her kimono back to reveal her charred wrist that was still red and swollen.

Kaida cringed as her father's fingers ran over the sensitive skin, but she said not a word. The older demon's face contorted into a look of pure rage, and she knew all to well why.

Every demon walking the Earth had a weakness, something that could bring them to their knees in no time at all. For some, it was the properties of a particular plant. For others, it was a certain smell that overwhelmed their senses. But for the dragon demons, it was an aversion to anything made of iron. Iron charred their skin, left them weak and susceptible to attacks. Even their iron-made weapons were treated in a special mixture of natural compounds that kept metal from hurting them. And ingesting the metal in any way made them get confused almost instantly; causing them to hallucinate to a point where they would black out after a while. It was a weakness that had always been kept secret within the species. No one besides another dragon demon was supposed to know about it. But whoever had attacked her knew exactly what to do to weaken her.

"It still doesn't tell us who is responsible." Sesshomaru said coldly. "There is no evidence that the Northern family had anything to do with this. The council is not going to listen if this is all the proof you have, Ryu. It is her word against theirs. Not a very convincing argument, given Kaida's reputation."

"There were no telling marks." Kaida answered. "I don't remember much, but they were dressed in normal clothing. Not the armor of soldiers, and not the cloth of merchants."

"Bandits, then." Sesshomaru said simply, although he sounded like he didn't believe it himself.

"Bandits would not be this organized." Ryu answered. "Nor would they have any use of attacking Kaida, then letting her go. If they were going to hold her for ransom, I have no doubt she'd be sitting here right now." Lord Ryu turned to her and frowned. "Is there anything else you can remember, Kaida? Anything at all."

Kaida shut her eyes and tried to organize the little flashes of memories she had in her head. She could remember hearing jumbled voices, all mixed together, and the raucous laughter that accompanied it.

One of the demons, a lizard of some sort, had been wearing a yellow tunic, and he had a very nasally sounding voice that grated on her nerves….but that was all she could remember. Their speech had been muffled and disorienting to her ears, but she did remember one of them saying something about tipping their knives in viper poison.

"One of them said something about dipping their blades in viper venom." she said, shaking her head to dislodge the rest of the memories. "And how their lord was going to be happy that they carried out their mission so well."

"Viper venom?" Ryu asked.

"A blood thinner." Sesshomaru said. "A blade doused in venom of a demonic viper will bleed consistently. Another old, but thorough, technique." Ryu growled and sat back down at his seat, flustered by the lack on information that Kaida could provide for him. He apparently noticed her attempts at staying upright, and nodded in the direction of the shoji screen, silently telling her that she was dismissed. Grateful for the dismissal, she slowly got to her feet and headed for the entrance, trying not to wince as she walked. Outside the screen, Rin and Keiji were waiting for her.

"Well, what happened?" her brother demanded.

"Not now, Keiji." she growled.

"Let's get you settled down, Kaida." Rin said, leading her back towards her quarters. "You still look pale, and the Healers said that it would be a few more days before you got back on your feet completely." For once, Kaida did not argue with the young human's nurturing nature, and turned to head for her quarters, only to be scooped up into her brother's arms halfway down the corridor.

"Put me down!" she fumed.

"You can barely walk, little sister." Keiji said calmly, weathering her icy glare. "No need for you to undo the Healers work just because you are stubborn. For once let someone else help you."

"I don't need help." she stated firmly. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you."

"Well right now, you're not." Rin said, pushing the door to her quarters open and motioning for Keiji to put her under the blankets of the futon. When they got her situated, Rin excused herself to go and get some food and tea for her patient. Keiji took a seat on the floor next to his sister and frowned.

"What did you not tell them, sister?" he asked, pullinga wrapped bundle off his back and placing it in the corner.. Kaida turned her head to the side, not willing to face her twin. It was an innate ability they had, always knowing when the other was hiding something important from the other.

"I think the ones who ambushed me were Northern soldiers." she said quietly.

"Why do you say that?" Keiji asked.

"The way they spoke, their accents." she said, closing her eyes and remembering all to well where she'd heard those clipped tones of her attackers before. "It reminded me of Kiyoshi when he taunts me."

"Ryuji went to the borderland checkpoint when we heard what had happened." Keiji said. "Guess what he found."

"Blood?" she asked sarcastically.

"Close." he answered. "There were the uniforms of two of Haruto's elites found along the spring bank."

"Figures those damned cats had something to do with this." Kaida murmured.

"What happened, Kaida? You didn't tell father everything that happened to you, did you?" Keiji said.

"I don't think Sesshomaru wants father to destroy his home." she said, completely seriously. "So, no haven't told him everything. And I doubt I will."

"Did they hurt you?" Keiji asked, his own anger boiling dangerously close to the surface.

"I'm covered in bruises and gashes. So, yeah, I'd have to say I lost that particular fight."

"You know what I mean." he growled. Kaida sighed and turned to face him, her face devoid of any emotion.

"I don't know." she said quietly. "All I remember is flashes of what happened. I'm so sore all over…there's no telling what they did to me. But I sincerely doubt they just patted me on my back and sent me on my way after they got done beating the hell out of me. " Keiji growled and folded his arms over his chest.

"There is going to be a Lord's meeting about this." he said firmly. "Father has already decided to call an emergency meeting to confront Haruto with what we've found. That cat is on the verge of being killed, if not by me then by father. He's gone too far this time."

There was a knock on the shoji screen and a moment before it slid open, revealing the stoic forms of Sesshomaru and Ryu. The dragon lord walked over and stooped down to look at his daughter, but Sesshomaru simply shut the shoji door and walked away.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Could be better." she answered, frowning slightly when a pain shot up her leg when she tried to move. "Have been worse, though."

"The Healers said that it is going to be a few days before you are up to fighting with Sesshomaru again." he grinned, seeing her throw a glare at him for that little comment.

"The bastard can find someone else to fight with." she grumped. "I don't have the energy to piss him off right now."

"Now, now. No need to get hostile." he said placatingly. Ryu had seen his daughter severely injured only a handful of times before. And she was always moody during the recovery, snapping at everyone she could until she was well enough to get on her feet again. Unfortunately, it looked like this time would be no different.

"What is going to happen, father?" Keiji asked. "This can not go on unpunished. Kiyoshi has gone too far this time!"

"I am going to call a Lord's meeting." he said standing back up. "Something has got to be done. As you've said, he's gone too far this time. And now that we have evidence of him being in the Southern Lands, and having something to do with the attack on Kaida, I have a legitimate reason to call of this ridiculous arranged marriage without going against our laws."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Kaida asked, sitting up slowly and looking to her brother and father.

"You, my dear, are staying right here for the time being." Ryu answered.

"What?"

"You are not to move from the confines of this fortress again." Ryu said sternly, fixing her with a glare that would have had her shrinking away at any other time. "No matter what kind of ridiculous letters you receive."

"But.."

"No arguments, Kaida." Ryu said. "Sesshomaru has assured me that from now on, you will have a sentry with you at all times when you are not within the confines of the castle."

"I don't need a babysitter." she said hotly.

"That remains to be determined." her father said sternly, his gaze pointedly on the healing gash on her arm.

"Do you honestly think I can't take care of myself?" she asked. "I was ambushed, for Kami's sake! And there were at least six of them there! How was I supposed to fight back when I couldn't even stand up straight?"

"Which is exactly why you need someone else with you for a while." Ryu said calmly. "I won't have this happening to you again."

"Then let me come home." she said.

"No. You're safer here." Keiji said, shaking his head. Kaida was about to crawl down her brother's throat, but her father stepped in once again.

"He's right, as much as I am reluctant to admit it." he said, rubbing his forehead absently. Kaida looked up at her father, expecting him to continue.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"There is a spy at the Southern fortress." Ryu said simply.

"We think whoever it might be is working for Haruto." Keiji said. "Right now, Ryuji and I are trying to flush him out."

"Any suspects?" Kaida asked.

"A few. Each one as unlikely as the next." her father said. "But we will find out soon. Even Leiko and Kei are on guard."

"How are those two?" Kaida asked. "I'm surprised they didn't come here just to pick on me."

"They've been quiet lately." Ryu said, almost as if he didn't believe what he was saying. "I've had a number of suitors ask for permission to court them lately, but I am reluctant to allow it because of the problems we're having with Haruto."

"Let'em go. They can take care of themselves in a pinch." Kaida said. "And if they can't fight their way out, they can always bitch enough to make the demons bring them back." Kaida caught the laugh that Keiji discretely turned into a cough, and almost laughed herself as his face turned an interesting color of red. Her father, however, just frowned and shook his head.

"They are your sisters." he stated.

"And they're probably the ones who told everyone that putting iron ore in the water will turn us crazy for a while." she fumed.

"Your sisters wouldn't do that to you." Ryu admonished harshly. "They are your family."

"They hate me." Kaida said pointedly. "Always have."

"Your paranoia about your sister's dislike for you is getting old, Kaida." her father said. "This has been going on too long."

"Don't look for it to stop anytime soon." she said. Ryu visibly tried to calm down, then kneeled to give his youngest daughter a careful hug.

"I don't expect you to change anytime soon, my daughter." he said. "But promise me that you will get well soon. You are going to have to appear before the Lord's council and tell them what happened, you know that. And you are going to have to face Kiyoshi and Haruto as well."

"I know." she said sourly. Ryu stood from his position and motioned for Keiji to precede him.

"We're on our way back to the South." he said. "I will send word to you where and when the council meeting will happen."

"Yes, father." she answered. Ryu nodded and walked quickly from the room, leaving Keiji with his sister.

"Be good, little sister." he said, ruffling her hair.

"Only if you are, big brother." she teased. Keiji just grinned and walked out the entrance, pulling the screen as he went. Kaida settled back down onto the pillows, trying to hear what her father and brother were saying as they walked down the corridor.

A few moments later, she could pick up the faint steps of Rin coming down the same path and slipping the shoji screen back open. Kaida looked up and saw that the girl was carrying a large tray of food in her hands.

"I hope you're hungry." the human girl said, sitting the tray down on a small table nearby and looking at the demoness carefully. "I am under orders from Keisha to make sure you eat all of this. How are you feeling?"

"I could do with some tea." Kaida said, reaching slowly for the small teapot. "I'll be okay otherwise." The young human girl continued on talking, rattling on about what had happened the night that she'd turned back up at the fortress, beaten to a pulp. Kaida listened to her as she ate, trying to piece together exactly what had happened to herself that evening.

She honestly remembered sensing the approaching demons, but her mind had been so blurry at the time, she had not had the sense to get on Ishika and leave. Not that it would have made all that much difference because she had a feeling that her faithful friend had been just as affected by the laced water as she had been.

There had been six of them, all males, and all dressed in common clothing. They had been carrying weapons, but she could not remember what they were. Kaida had never been one to be scared of an unfair fight. Kami knows she had been in her fair share of unfair battles. But the feeling of dread she'd had when she realized that she was practically helpless to the attackers had terrified her to her core.

Two had attacked her after making sure that Ishika was tied up and sedated, and the rest soon joined in. She had tried to fight back, but after landing a few good hits in, they had tied her hands behind her back and forced her to the ground. She remembered the punches to her face, the kicks to her stomach, the elbows to her back.

Her attackers had been ruthless, that much she remembered. The beating had went on for seemingly hours until everything had started to go black. She remembered being on the verge of passing out from blood loss when they had untied her. Another good hit to her temple, and she had been out cold. As for what they did to her after that, or how she'd managed to get to Ishika and back to the Western fortress, she still hadn't figured it out.

She hadn't even figured out why Ishika had headed back westward when their home in the south had been the closer of the two destinations.

"..come back later with some more medicine for those wounds." Rin said, pulling her out of her analytical daydream.

"That's fine." Kaida answered, not really paying attention to the human girl at the moment. Rin stood and gathered up the dishes she had brought in, placing them on the tray, then turned back to Kaida. She fished for something in her pocket and quickly produced the small yellow energy stone that was missing from her neck. Rin reached down and deftly secured it around her neck again, and gave her a half smile.

"Get some rest." she said calmly, pulling the blanket back up over her teacher's shoulders when Kaida lay down. "You're going to need it."

"When did you become so bossy?" Kaida asked grumpily, feeling the first tendrils of sleep wrap themselves around her body, and picking up Rin's calming energy that was suddenly swirling around inside her.

"When my teacher decided to go get herself all banged up." Rin said simply, smiling at her sweetly. Kaida said nothing, but simply nodded and let herself fall into the world of dreams, knowing deep down that whoever it was that had attacked her would not dare to come near Sesshomaru's fortress.

So she was safe from any more attackers….at least for now.

* * *

"Kaida! Kaida! Come back here this instant!" Keiji yelled, following his sister out of the huge double doors that led into Sesshomaru's fortress, Ryuji and Ryuichi right behind him . Kaida refused to slow down, and headed straight for the outer walls of the fortress, determined to get herself under control before she took the heads off of the proud cat demon was taunting her. Her mind was a whirl with anger and fear, and she was in no shape to deal with the council members, especially the Northern family.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since the attack, and her subsequent return to the Western Lands. As her father had said, he had called a council meeting of Japan's ruling Lords and advisors, and she had been put front and center to tell what had happened to her. After her time in the council room, she'd been dismissed. And she had happily left the bickering males to their own devices. 

Her father had brought out the uniforms of the Northern elite's and presented them to the council for inspection before her testimony, but she doubted that it had made that big of a difference. Over half of the advisors of Japan were chauvinistic pigs that thought she was no better than a common whore, so she doubted that Haruto would get off with more than a slap on the wrist.

As Sesshomaru had pointed out, it was her word against Haruto's. And few of the ruling council members were willing to listen to her story, let alone believe it. She had left the council room, intent on finding Rin to make sure that the human girl was okay, only to run smack into the one person she had not wanted to see.

Kiyoshi.

And it wasn't bad enough that he had found her. If he had been alone, she could have handled him easily enough. But what finally made her snap was the elite soldier at his side. The tall lizard demon at Kiyoshi's side was vaguely familiar to her, and she finally placed where she'd seen him before when he spoke.

His nasally voice had sent chills down her spine, and caused goose-bumps to pop up on her skin. It was the same demon that she remembered from the ambush. The one who had been wearing the yellow tunic, and the one who had tied her up between the trees.

They had cornered her in the corridor, taunting her and teasing her to the point where Kaida had finally snapped.

She lashed out at them both, causing a ruckus in the corridor, and honestly trying to tear Kiyoshi and the elite into shreds of bleeding flesh. It had only been a few moments after that when her three brothers had come running down the corridor, quickly honing in on her flaring energy, as well as Kiyoshi's eldest brother Saburo.

The elder siblings had broken up the fight before any of the ruling Lords could get there. Keiji had pulled his twin to her quarters within Sesshomaru's fortress, and Saburo had taken Kiyoshi to the other end of the castle.

Now, had they not met up again until the council meeting was over with, everything would have been fine. But as luck would have it, Kaida and Keiji had went to search out Rin not long after Kiyoshi and Kaida had been pulled apart the first time, and ran into the scheming cat and his lizard buddy once again. Only this time, they had cornered Rin near one of the fountains in the inner courtyard.

Kaida had stalked over, quickly getting between the obviously flustered girl and the two full grown demon males, and sending Rin to Keiji's side.

* * *

_"Take her inside to Keisha." she ordered her brother. Keiji nodded and ushered Rin into the fortress, although he seemed reluctant to leave her side. _

"Lovely day isn't it, Kaida?" Kiyoshi asked, a malicious grin on his face as he looked her over.

"Don't go near her again." Kaida threatened. "Or I'll take your head off."

"You're in no position to be making threats, love." Kiyoshi said, reaching out to run his finger down Kaida's jaw, only to have her slap it away. "You're barely able to walk on your own."

"I can still kill you, you bastard cat." Kaida growled. "Rin is my student. And you are not to go near her. Is that understood?"

"I am beginning to think you don't like us being here, Lady Kaida." the elite had snickered.

"You can think? That's a surprise." Kaida said, turning to the elite. "I thought the majority of Kiyoshi's lackeys were brainless, spineless idiots that he got to do his dirty work for him."

"Well, you see, love, Kano here is not brainless, nor is he spineless." Kiyoshi said simply, the smile still on his face as he walked around the demoness. "In fact, he seemed to like doing my last little bit of 'dirty work'_, as you so eloquently put it. I was otherwise occupied at the time, but I figured I could reward his good behavior by sharing one of my most prized possessions…..you."_

_

* * *

_

Needless to say, the fight that had ensued was one for the record books. Kaida, still healing from her wounds, attacked the Northern cat, quickly pinning him to the ground. Unfortunately, the elite soldier decided to join in the fight, and bodily picked Kaida up from his Lord's son, pining her arms to her side so she couldn't move.

By that time, the council members in the fortress had sensed the rising demonic energy outside the building and took to the window to see what was going on. The last thing that Kaida remembered seeing when she looked up at the large window was her father's angry face, and then her control finally snapped.

Her anger overflowed, and her fear mounted until she was sure it would overflow and drown her. She had only been this angry, this terrified on a handful of other occasions, the last time being nearly sixty years before, when half of her battalion had been slaughtered right before her eyes. Her blood boiled, and she could feel the slow changes as her body reverted to its full demonic form.

She felt the painful tearing of the skin below her shoulder blades as a pair of leathery wings protruded through, tearing her haoiri. The seam of her hakamas ripped as her tail cut through the material easily, slashing from one side to the other in anger.

The northern elite was forced to let her go when she sank her elongated nails into his leg, causing blood to gush forth. The lizard dropped to his knees, howling in pain as she whirled around and slashed at his chest, causing his uniform to rip open. He fell to the ground, clutching his chest, and Kaida turned her attention to the blonde headed cat demon behind her.

She never remembered slashing at him, cutting his face and chest with her claws. Nor did she remember knocking him to the ground, and putting her booted foot in his bleeding chest. She never remembered knocking away some demon that had tried to restrain her from raising her hand back to deal the cat the final death blow that he so deserved.

But she finally snapped out of her murderous fit when the furious roar of a dragon rang through the inner courtyard, and she was bodily picked up by a pair of huge talons. Her fuzzy mind cleared immediately, like a bucket of icy water had been poured on her; and she looked back to her captor, and then down at the assembled Lords and council members standing at the entrance into the inner courtyard. She quickly saw her father, Keiji and Ryuji standing closest to her, and deduced that the dragon holding her in its taloned grip was none other than her brother Ryuichi.

The winged reptile let out a deafening roar and took to the air, quickly leaving the others standing in the inner courtyard. Kaida's mind was still hazy, but when Ryuichi landed on the deserted part of the outer courtyard and let her go, she dropped to her knees, gasping for air, and fighting for control. She felt the demonic energy of her brother pulling in on itself as he reverted back to his more familiar humanoid form, and she felt the auras of her father and brothers running towards them.

She looked up and saw Keiji leading the pack, running towards her, and she panicked, which left her in the state she was in now, running away from her brothers because she was scared that she would go crazy and try to attack one of them while she was still in her full demonic form.

Her eyes were sparking in jade fire, and her wings batted against her back. Her tail whipped back and forth angrily as she quickly took to the sky and headed towards the forest where she knew Ishika was resting. She could feel her brothers following her, but she dared not turn to face them. She did not pick up her father's energy though, and vaguely thought that he was probably trying to do some damage control, considering that she had just maimed, if not killed Lord Haruto's son and one of his elite soldiers.

Oh yeah, she had not only pushed the line this time, but she had crossed it. And she had no doubt that if Haruto's plans had not been to kill her before, they would be now.

Of course, that was if there was anything left of her after Sesshomaru and her father got done with her. Somehow she highly doubted that this display of uncontrolled power would go unpunished by either of them.

Yep. She was in trouble.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched in some sort of morbid fascination and growning respect as the demoness he had employed as Rin's instructor slowly changed into what looked like some sort of dragon-woman. He was close enough to see that the pupils of her eyes had disappeared, and the faint black markings that had appeared on her cheekbones and hands. But what surprised him the most, although no one surrounding him could tell, was the black wings that ripped through her clothing. 

"Oh, Lord, not now.." he heard Ryu plead beside him. "Ryuichi! Ryuji! Keiji! Get her out of here!" The sons of the dragon demon moved into action quickly, but not before he saw Kaida quickly dispose of the elite holding her, and turn on the cat that had been taunting her for so long.

"Sesshomaru!" one of the councilmen hissed. "Do something!"

"This is not my fight." he said icily, watching as Kaida easily back handed her eldest brother Ryuji away from her and then turning her attention back to the cowering cat lying on the cobblestones at her feet. The woman was just about to take Kiyoshi's head off when she was restrained by her other brother, who had turned full demon in order to battle with her.

When the overgrown reptile simply took flight, leaving the rest of them to stare in wonder, Sesshomaru found himself wondering what was going to happen to the demoness. He saw Keiji and Ryuji take off towards where Ryuichi had taken her, and Ryu come back towards them.

"What happened here?" Haruto snarled, going to his son's side and helping to stabilize the younger man. "How dare she do this to my son! I'll have her head!"

"You'll do no such thing!" Ryu growled back. "Your son, and elite, provoked her. Kaida doesn't attack without a legitimate reason! It was self defense!"

"I didn't touch her!" Kiyoshi growled, holding his bloody hand over his face where Kaida's claws had cut a gash across his cheek. Sesshomaru had to tamp down a morbid grin when he realized that the proud Kiyoshi would probably be scarred for a while before his body repaired the damage Kaida had inflicted on him in less than twenty seconds.

"This is an outrage!" cried one of the councilmen closest to the Eastern Lord Ronin. "A woman attacking the son of a Lord!"

"She was provoked." Kentaro said, stepping to his father's side and glaring down at the shorter hawk demon who had cried out. "I saw it. And so did Lady Rin." Sesshomaru saw Rin stand beside the Eastern fox, her face pale and scared at what she had just seen.

He noticed that the yellow stone around her neck had started to glow slightly, and she had it clutched it in her hands. At his side, he felt the Tenseiga give off an angry pulse, demanding that reparation be paid to the demon who had hurt the demoness under its protection.

"Nonsense!" Haruto bellowed. "Sesshomaru! You saw it!"

"Your elite tried to manhandle my ward's instructor." Sesshomaru said calmly, eyeing the Northern Lord critically.

"How dare you take her side?" Haruto growled. "You would take the side of that worthless bitch? What has she done to you, Sesshomaru?"

"She has done nothing. I know what I saw." he answered icily.

"You're going to let her get away with this?" one of the councilmen asked. "This blatant display of disrespect?"

"The only disrespect I have seen is his refusal to leave Lady Kaida in peace." Sesshomaru answered, nodding to the staggering Kiyoshi. He looked over at Ronin, as though waiting for some sort of conformation. When the Eastern lord simply nodded, Sesshomaru turned to Haruto, his face emotionless. "Gather your entourage and get out of my lands."

Haruto snarled in response to the dismissal, but Sesshomaru was already headed back into his fortress. The majority of the councilmen followed him, but a few went to Haruto's aid.

"That bitch has had it." Rin heard Haruto tell one of the councilmen. "She will submit to my family if I have to make her do it myself! I will not be humiliated like this!"

Rin was just about to go offer the fallen lord some aid, but the angry demon lord simply continued to spit and snarl, finally letting his son go. The two Northern nobles quickly changed into their demonic forms and took off towards the north at a rapid pace, obviously anxious to get away from the Western fortress. The councilmen that had surrounded them shook their heads and walked back towards the fortress, obviously unsure of what the outcome was to be for this change in events.

Beside her, Kentaro took a huge breath, letting it out slowly as he looked back towards the window where the council and remaining lords were meeting again. He picked up the vague sound of raised voices, but did not clue Rin in to the fact that her guardian was now going against half of the council advisors on Kaida's behalf, arguing that what she had done was out of self preservation, as opposed to open spite.

"Well, this was definitely not what we were planning to see when we got here this morning. That's for sure." Kentaro whistled. "I forgot how well Kaida can shake things up when she wants to."

"Now is not the time for jokes, Kentaro." Rin admonished. "This is horrible! She attacked Haruto's son! They're going to be after her head now!"

"As if they weren't before?" Kentaro asked cryptically. Rin just frowned and shook her head.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked, looking up at the fox demon for answers.

"Not a bit of telling." Kentaro answered, shrugging. "Although I do have a feeling that the council advisors are going to be a far cry from happy with Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Ryu, and my father after this."

"Why do you say that?"

"Love, if you could hear what they are saying right now, your ears would be bleeding red." Kentaro grinned, leading her back towards the stables and away from the fortress. Something was telling him that more heads were going to be rolling before this meeting was over with, and Rin had seen enough for one day.

_'Oh, you've done it now, Kaida.'_ Kentaro thought, quickly pulling Rin into a conversation about her practice with constructing the energy shields Kaida had been teaching her about._ 'If you cause anymore of an upheaval, you're going to split Japan in half! Or cause enough waves to make a damned tsunami!'_

_

* * *

_****

A/N - Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I apologize for the long wait. But the real life calls, and I have college finals to study for. So, off I go……..

Anyhow, please remember to review. I want to know what you are thinking.

Later,

A.A.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer -** It's not mine. Never was. The only characters I own are the ones you do not recognize

**A/N -** Special thanks to the following for taking time to review:

**Gunny -** Well, I'm glad you like the story. It's always good to have another perspective from a new person. And I don't think you are weird, having to smell people's hair. We had to do something like that when I'm was in school, as well

**InuObbsessed o.o -** I hope I cleared up that slight confusion. And it is good to hear from you once again. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter

**hamgirl -** Good to hear from you. And I hope you like chapter.

**Inuyashas hun** - Thanks for the confidence. I am glad to know you guys will be telling me the answers. I need all the help I can get. Although I hope you like the newest chapter. Dedicated just to you.

**Dragon85 -** Here you go. Order up!

**Risika Tziporah - **Here's the update! Just keep the evil flying monkeys away! PLEASE!

**

* * *

**

_Teaching Rin_

_Chapter 14_

_Beginning to Work it Out…_

* * *

"You are improving, Rin." Kaida said, wiping her face off with a cloth around her neck. "Your shields are getting better as you progress further along." The demoness watched as her pupil's concentration slowly began to waiver, causing the mediocre shield to melt away. 

They had been working on the protective shielding everyday since the Healers had proclaimed her well enough to resume her normal duties with the human girl.

The impromptu Council meeting that had happened two weeks before had ended practically in disaster. Her father was more than just a little angry with her, but it was nothing compared to how mad Sesshomaru was with Haruto.

The Northern family had been banished from the Western Lands until further notice, under penalty of death. And the other Lords, Ryu and Ronin, were not about to offer any form of assistance to the cat demon; Ryu because of what had happened to Kaida, and Ronin because of Kentaro's attachment to Rin. And although she highly doubted that Haruto would be stupid enough to test Sesshomaru's patience, she did not like the idea of a defenseless Rin running around the fortress should something happen to her.

This was the first time Japan's ruling Lords had been at odds with one of their own over a single demoness, and her unwillingness to accept a mate. And it had thrown the elder Council members into a frenzy. Most of them were demanding that Kaida be forced into marrying Kiyoshi at the present time, almost as compensation for what she had done. Others were outraged to find that the rumored hostility between the two nobles was much worse than they had heard. And still others were petitioning for Kaida to be let off, since they believed she was acting in defense of not only herself, but Rin as well. Even a few of them were taking bets on how much longer it would be before one of them died at the hands of the other, or they killed each other.

"It does seem to be getting easier to hold them up for longer." Rin said absently, fingering the yellow pendant at her neck that helped her somewhat control the vast amounts of demonic energy. "But they still shatter just as easily."

"It takes time to perfect your work." Kaida said. "You will learn."

"Yeah, but you make it look so easy!"

"I've had a few extra centuries to practice, Rin." Kaida chuckled. The human girl only frowned and mumbled incoherently. "How about we stop with this for the day? You've been at it for nearly three hours now."

"But I'm not tired." she protested.

"I know, but I believe Keisha needs your assistance." Kaida said, nodding to where the headwoman was standing at the edge of the courtyard, nervously clutching a few sheets of parchment. There was a frown on the demoness' face, which was grossly out of character. Rin quickly wiped the sweat and grim from her hands and walked over to the raccoon demon, engaging her in a conversation about what was on the parchments.

Kaida turned back to where she and Rin had been working and gathered up her scimitars, tying them to her waist. Lucky for her, that particular bundle that her brother had dropped off the day shehad woken up had been her favorite blades.He had found them when he went to inspect the ambush sight andbrought them back to her, for which she was eternally grateful.She had been sharpening the blades when Rin had come out of the fortress, asking for her daily lesson. And Kaida had put her sharpening stones to one side, and delved into the lesson with her student.

"She is improving." came Sakaki's voice. The dog demon had been assigned to watch over Kaida, and followed her practically everywhere since the council meeting. "There is still room for improvement, of course. But she's doing well, to not have any demon blood in her."

"She still can't control the energy completely, though." Kaida said. "And that is the most critical concept. Having the energy is good, but if you can't do anything with it, it is like having nothing." She actually didn't mind having the dog demon soldier around her all the time. He was a welcome respite when Rin was busy, or when she felt like sparring. And as Sesshomaru's head guard, he was well trained. Of course, she had no doubt that Sesshomaru would spar with her, but she had not seen him in the dojo since the council meeting. And to be frankly honest, she was not sure she wanted to meet him alone anytime soon. He had not lashed out at her about her part in the ruckus that had happened at the Council meeting, but she could see his annoyance shining through when she had come into contact with him the scarce few times she'd had to speak with him.

"She will learn." Sakaki said firmly. "You are a good teacher." Kaida was just about to reply when she caught a flash of white coming around the corner of one of the smaller buildings. The Lord's eyes locked onto her own, and Kaida felt a chill pass down her spine.

He did not look very happy.

The demon at his side quickly ran off after a curt dismissal, and Kaida figured he wanted to talk to Sakaki about something. Or at least she hoped that was why he was coming towards her. She excused herself and walked over to where Rin was discussing food stores in the castles with Keisha. So, imagine her surprise when he walked over, and stood next to her, apparently watching and listening as Keisha and Rin discussed whatever the problem.

"…about the back stores within the castle?"

"Most of them have been depleted, Lady Rin. The tithes should hold us over, though."

"So our biggest concerns are the fish stores and fresh vegetables?"

"Yes, Lady." Keisha nodded. Rin's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as she thought about something. A few moments later, she took one of the parchments from Keisha and pointed to a small red line that had been drawn on the map.

"Send word to the headmen in the villages to cease their trading with the villages under Haruto's domain."

"But, my Lady…" Keisha started, looking up at her in shock.

"We can reroute their trading to one of the Eastern provinces within Lord Ronin's lands. Kentaro told me that the villages along the borderlands have been wanting to start trading with us. It will help both of us out that way. And anything else we can get from our ships to the mainland." Rin said firmly, handing the papers back.

"I shall make the alterations immediately, Lady Rin. However, there is something I need you to look at, if you re not otherwise occupied." Keisha said, nodding slightly.

"Kaida, are we finished for the day?" Rin asked, turning to her instructor, and finally noticing that Sesshomaru had been listening in as well. But she ignored him, much like she had been doing for some weeks now, and Kaida could feel his aura spike in aggravation, despite the immobile position of his facial muscles.

"For now, yes." Kaida answered, nodding. The demon Lord at her side seemed awfully perturbed at what he had just witnessed, but was apparently refraining from commenting.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Is there something I can do for you?" she asked, looking to her Lord, no smile on her face and her brown eyes as cold as ice.

"No." he said. Rin simply nodded and motioned for Keisha to lead the way. Kaida watched as the human girl followed the headwoman out of sight, and tamped down a grin at the low growl coming from the Western Lord. It seemed that he was still a bit sore where Rin's cold actions towards him were concerned.

"When did she start this?" he demanded, turning to Kaida.

"Start what?"

"Redirecting the trading routes?"

"She's been working with Keisha few weeks on them, slowly taking on more of the duties the wife of a Lord is responsible for, but just started suggesting the changes in the past few days. In fact, that was the first one she has actually implemented."

Sesshomaru seemed to contemplate that for a few minutes while Kaida picked her equipment from the cobblestones. She didn't know what the impassive Lord wanted, but figured he'd spit it out sooner or later. She had learned that Sesshomaru was not much of a talker, but when he did speak, it was something important. However, the next phrase out of his mouth threw her for a loop, and had her gaping at him like a fish out of water.

"You should have killed him." the white headed lord said, his voice utterly passive.

"Excuse me?" Kaida asked, not sure she had heard him correctly.

"The neko. You should have killed him while you had the chance."

"And start a civil war? No, thank you." she answered. "Father's already mad enough about me losing control and changing right in front of the Council. I don't want to make it worse than it already is."

"It would have been easier had you simply killed him."

"How so?"

"Less paperwork." he answered. Kaida actually thought she saw a frown on his face, but it was gone just as quickly as it had come.

"Toss it out the window. No one actually reads that stuff anyways." she said, shrugging.

"Tempted."

Kaida smiled and shook her head. This was an odd conversation, but no worse than some of the previous ones she'd had with the demon. However, she could tell that there was something on his mind, despite his outward appearance, and so she waited for him to say something else. After five minutes of utter silence, she turned to him, hands on hips and eyes narrowed.

"Although I know you and I both could go on for hours about how I should have killed the bastard, I doubt that is what you are out here for."

"You are correct."

"So what is it?" she asked plainly. "My apologies? Or my head for causing such a mess?"

"An explanation."

"Of what?"

"Your transformation."

Kaida groaned and shook her head. She had know this little talk was coming. Sesshomaru's interest had been piqued that day, or so her father had told her after she had reverted back to normal, and he warned her that the dog demon would want an explanation. She looked up at him once again, trying to gather the words to explain what had happened.

At least he did not seem too angry with her.

Yet.

"It's the result of my demonic blood overtaking my more rational side." she said. "It only happens when I get extremely angry, or scared. I sprout wings, a tail, and a bad attitude until someone snaps me out of it."

"You have no control?"

"It's a somewhat voluntary transformation, if that's what you're asking. I know when I am on the verge of going over, and I can usually stop it if I have to. Sometimes I too far gone, though. But if you are referring to after I change, then yes, I have some control. Unfortunately, my baser instincts often shine through. Hence my attempt to sever Kiyoshi's empty head from his shoulders."

"So you are a threat in that state?"

"Only if I don't like you." she said, shrugging. There was a few moments of silence, and Kaida thought that maybe she had answered all the questions he wanted, but it wasn't so.

"Your aura increased." he pointed out suddenly. "Almost as if you were a full demon. I detected no human scent on you."

"Well, technically, I was a full demon then. As for the increase in my aura, it's a side effect. A temporary power boost that comes along with the added speed and agility." she said with a shrug. "Problem is, it's only for a short time."

"How long?"

"Ten minutes. Fifteen at the max. It is just long enough for me to get rid of whatever is threatening me, usually." she said. "Of course I try to avoid changing at all if I can help it. Sprouting wings and a tail hurts like hell, let me tell you. And it is hell on my training clothes. Not to mention that it saps my energy for a few days afterwards. I don't doubt that your half brother Inuyasha's transformation into a full demon is much different, in fact." Kaida threw the small whetstone she had been using to sharpen her daggers into a pouch, waiting until Sesshomaru's game of twenty questions ended. Luckily, Rin and Keisha decided to return at that instant, coming our of the living quarters of the fortress, and unrepentantly derailing Sesshomaru's next barrage question.

Kaida noticed the human girl frown at Sesshomaru. Apparently, she had been expecting him to be gone by now. So, she simply turned and walked towards the Eastern gardens once she had finished speaking with Keisha, and sent her on her way.

Sesshomaru showed no reaction to the apparent dismissal in Rin's eyes, but she knew that the human girl's behavior was beginning to test his patience.

"You really should talk to her, you know." Kaida said softly, watching a leaf fall from a nearby tree. "It hurts when you can't tell if she's is talking to you because she wants to…or because tradition says that she has to, doesn't it?"

"And you should have killed the cat." he said stoically, ignoring her question. Kaida just shook her head and tied up the pouch she had brought out with her. It seemed that the demon Lord was contemplating her words carefully, because he continued to stare at the place Rin had disappeared from.

"Tell you what?" Kaida offered, a teasing lilt in her voice that caused the demon Lord to look over at her. "I'll take Kiyoshi's head off the next time I see him, and give it to you on a silver platter; but only if you will smooth things over with Rin." Sesshomaru just glared at her, and walked out, his nose in the air.

"Well, it was worth a shot at any rate." Sakaki mumbled as he walked back up to his charge, frowning. Kaida frowned and shook her head. The demon Lord was about to crack because of Rin's odd behavior, and it was showing.

* * *

Kaida was never privy to how close her assessment of Sesshomaru's character was earlier that day. Should the truth be told, Sesshomaru was more than just a little confused about Rin's continued avoidance of him. She'd never done this before, and he realized that she had no intent of speaking to him on normal, un-hostile terms until something was done about her assumptions concerning what she'd heard those months ago. 

Sesshomaru found Rin in the Eastern gardens later on that evening after she had eaten dinner, tending to some herbs that Keisha used in medicinal poultices. He watched as she pulled dirt around the base of the seedlings, and packed the dirt to make a small mound that would support the growing stalks. She was humming a strange tune that he vaguely recognize as the court waltz of the Eastern family, and frowned.

Her attachment to the kit that had traveled with Inuyasha was bad enough; he did not need Ronin's brat on that list of acquaintances as well.

He saw her stand up and wipe her hands off on a small cloth, only to jump back when one of the overhanging vines sneaked its way down and took the cloth, dangling it out of Rin's reach. He could sense her annoyance as she vainly tried to get it back.

"You are going to be in big trouble the next time I see you." she scolded the vine, almost as if it could hear her. "It isn't bad enough that I am watched like a hawk already, you just had to add this, didn't you?" The vine simply wrapped itself around her shoulders, almost as if it were offering her a hug, then twined itself into her hair soothingly.

"Yes, I now what you told me. But I highly doubt anyone is going to come storming through this fortress looking for me, so calm down already." Once again, the vine doubled up on itself and stroked Rin's cheek, causing her to smile warmly and pet it. "You better get out of here before Lord Sesshomaru finds you. He'll be angry, and probably cut you to shreds." Sesshomaru had seen and heard enough by then, and was determined to put an end to what was going on between the girl and Eastern fox.

"Rin?" he said, catching her by surprise.

The response he got was somewhat expected. Rin's smiling face turned to utter surprise, and the slight embarrassment before she got a hold of herself and turned to face him, her posture straight and formal. At her side, the vine quickly snapped back into the surrounding foliage, camouflaging itself among the greenery.

"My Lord?" Rin said, bowing deeply as Kaida had instructed her to do in his presence.

"What was that?" he asked, nodding towards the shrubs the vine had whipped itself into. He could immediately sense his ward's discomfort, but was surprised when she looked him straight in the eye, no expression on her face.

"A vine?" she replied, almost as if she was not quite sure of her answer suddenly.

"Where did it come from?"

"It was a gift from Lord Kentaro."

"Was it?" he asked, almost as if he didn't believe her.

"Yes, it was."

"What is it doing in my gardens?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Keeping me company while Kaida is busy." she said sternly.

"Indeed."

"Did you need something?" she asked, her temper starting to show through. Sesshomaru felt a hint of a grin come to his face when he heard her anger coming through. It was one of the only other emotions he had been able to coax from her for a while; anger and indifference. He couldn't even remember the last time she had smiled at him. And although he wanted to run a sword through his head for concerning himself about a teenage human's emotions, he couldn't help but be a bit jealous when he saw her laughing and smiling with Kaida or Sakaki, or even -Kami forbid- that blasted kitsune Kentaro.  
"I wish to speak with you."

"About?"

"A misunderstanding."

"I know of no misunderstanding, my Lord." she said simply, still facing him defiantly.

"Concerning your instructor."

"Kaida? What has she done?" Rin asked.

"Nothing."

"Well, what is this misunderstanding about, if she has done nothing?" the girl asked.

"Your behavior, concerning the things you have apparently assumed you heard."

"This is about a few months ago, isn't it?" Rin asked, apparently catching onto the thread of what he was talking about.

"Correct."

"I know what I heard." she said firmly, turning her back on him and kneeling back down to her work on the seedlings. Sesshomaru growled, and he seen Rin stop working for a split second, then continue on as if nothing happened.

"You misunderstood."

"What is there to misunderstand?" she asked, looking up at him angrily. "You said, and I quote: _'She is nothing but a nuisance. She wouldn't have stayed here this long, had it not been for certain circumstances. As far as I am concerned, Haruto could have her.'_"

"I was referring to Kaida's presence." he said coldly.

"I don't believe you." Rin challenged. "Why get rid of Kaida? She's got more demon blood in her than I do! I figured you'd rather have her around anyway. She'd probably cause a lot less problems than I would. At least then you wouldn't be ridiculed for keeping a human in your home!"

"Hardly." Sesshomaru said coldly. "You are wrong, Rin."

"Think back to what you said." Rin bit out. "How am I to know that you are really talking about Kaida, and not me?" Sesshomaru let out a grunt of annoyance as he searched his memory for the conversation he'd had with Ronin that day.

_'She is causing problems, and should be taken where she belongs.'_

_'Humans are weak creatures. The sooner she finishes her instruction time, she will be sent away. She has disrupted my life enough as it is. As for who she is mated to, I could care less, as long as she is out of my way.' _

'I could care less about the girl. She is of no use to me beyond keeping up appearances and appeasing certain individuals. Besides, there is no guarantee that she even has the abilities to act accordingly during court. You've seen first hand how she acts. The girl is a hopeless case, Ronin. Admit it already.'

'She never will be. And if sending her to Haruto and his brat will keep the trouble out of my lands, then I will do so.'

He realized that Rin was correct, and the conversation certainly sounded like he was talking about her, despite the fact that he wasn't. He'd been annoyed with Kaida since her inception as Rin's instructor. The woman was just….just…. He didn't know what she was, but the word '_domineering_' popped into the forefront of his mind. He was used to the scarce few females he came into contact with being demure, quiet, ladylike. And Kaida was none of that, exactly the opposite.

It had thrown him for a loop, seeing a woman that would rather fight and kill than stay in a home and care for the children and womanly matters.

"If I was that much of a nuisance, why didn't you get rid of me before now? Or better yet, why'd you even bring me back to life all those years ago?" she asked quietly, pulling Sesshomaru from his self-induced memories. "I'd rather have stayed dead than be somewhere I'm not wanted. I had enough of that when I lost my family in the village."

Sesshomaru was surprised to hear her speak of her life before he'd found and resurrected her with the Tenseiga. She never spoke of that life before, one of stealing and getting beaten everyday by the village men. He knew it was a painful memory for her, and had thought she would have been over it by now after spending nearly ten years with him.

He took a careful look at her and noticed that she had quit working with the plants, and had her hands on her bended knees, clenching them into fists. He could not see her face, but he could smell the saltiness of her coming tears.

"Which is why you seem to be in a hurry to take up with the Eastern kit, I take it?" he asked. "You think that it will be better with the Easter family?"

"He doesn't care that I'm human." Rin said coldly, completely convinced that she was in the right, and he was wrong. "Even his older brother Hoshi has a human mate."

"Hanyou." Sesshomaru corrected her.

"What?" Rin asked, glaring up at him.

"Lady Callilea is a hanyou."

"Whatever. She's still got some human in her." Rin said, flushing slightly at her mistake. "And they don't care!"

Sesshomaru finally cracked when he got a full whiff of the salt in her tears. He hated it when she cried. Call him a sentimental fool if you must, but Rin was precious to him. She was the only one who had stayed at his side, other than Jaken. He had watched her grow up into a beautiful young woman. She was as good as a daughter as far as he was concerned, although he would never admit it to anyone else.

Sesshomaru had blamed his attachment to Rin on the late InuTaisho many times. His father's fondness for humans, especially human women, had ultimately been his down fall. But Sesshomaru could see now what had made the great InuTaisho attach himself to the human race, and more importantly, to Inuyasha's mother Izayoi.

Demons were creatures that functioned on the most basic of intellects, at least at times. They were not always capable of showing their emotions, much like the animals from which they were induced. But humans could. They understood what it was like to be happy and sad, to be depressed, and to even feel happiness for someone they cared for.

Female demons rarely cared for anything or anyone other than themselves. Half the time, demoness' who gave birth would wean the child early, then put him on his own to learn the survival skills of the world. But human women, they had the ability to care for their offspring, to keep them close to their hearts and show them emotions that they never would have experienced had they been born a full blooded.

He had seen this with his own eyes as he was growing up, before his father had been killed. Izayoi had given birth to Inuyasha, and kept him at her side as he grew. Sesshomaru remembered the nights when the hanyou would cry out, and Izayoi would come running down the hallway to comfort the half-breed child.

Sesshomaru could never remember his own mother Asacia comforting him all that much. Yes, she took care of him after fights or spars with his much stronger father, but he could never remember her being so…involved like Izayoi had been with every aspect of Inuyasha's life. InuTaisho had forbidden Asacia from coddling him, saying that it would make him soft, and so she had been restricted to what she could and could not do.

But Sesshomaru could still remember the few nights that he had climbed into his parent's futon when his father had been gone on business or raids. He had been a little child, barely more than a toddler, and would snuggle up to his mother's chest, feeling some sort of comfort knowing that she was there to watch over him.

He eventually grew to respect his father, but his attachment to his mother was unwavering. And that attachment that he'd had to her was almost identical to the attachment he had formed with Rin. Like Asacia, Rin never questioned his motives or actions, simply supported him. Of course, his mother had done it based on the knowledge that InuTaisho would be there to watch out for him; Rin just did it on blind faith, trusting him despite everything else.

It had hurt when his mother had died, but by that time, Sesshomaru had been taught to be tough, and not show his emotions, much like InuTaisho. And the realization that Rin turning her back on him and running to the Eastern family would be just like loosing that attachment he had once again. And he did not want to go through that again.

"What you heard did not pertain to you, nor your presence at court, or in the Western fortress." Sesshomaru said hotly, pulling her up and embracing her in an uncharacteristic show of emotion towards her. Rin was honestly shocked that he was touching her, let alone hugging her…albeit a little awkwardly. The only other time she could honestly remember him embracing her was when he had resurrected her all those years ago. "And those who question my actions will answer directly to me."

Apparently his words had finally overcome the pent up anger and frustration that she had with him, and Rin wrapped her arms around his waist, crying into his chest. He was still confused, not sure of what to do to get her to stop crying. But he seemed to remember seeing his father in the same situation with Izayoi more than once before Inuyasha had been born. He remembered that the human woman had been overly emotional during the pregnancy, nearly driving him and his father crazy with her mood swings. But instead of lashing out at her like he thought his father would do, InuTaisho had simply hugged her gently and let her cry.

'_Well, if it worked on Izayoi…._' he thought glumly, holding Rin a little tighter. The effect was immediate, and Rin slowly began to calm herself down. Sesshomaru knew that Izayoi would usually apologize for being difficult after she had finished her crying spell, but he sincerely doubted that Rin would do the same. After all, Izayoi had been pregnant at the time, but Rin was not.

So, imagine his surprise when the first words out of his ward's mouth was an apology that was eerily similar to that his step-mother had always told his father.

"I'm sorry, my Lord." Rin sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "But…I thought…you said….I don't belong here anymore! And I don't want to cause anymore problems for you than I already have!"

"As I said before, that was not about you, Rin." he said soothingly, still holding the overly distraught girl to him. "You are forever welcome in my lands, no matter what others may believe or say." That seemed to pacify her, and she pulled away from him, wiping away the drops of wetness that had accumulated in her eyes.

He sensed that the built up emotions within his young ward was more because she was worried about what others thought and said about him, as opposed to what they would actually say to her.

Sesshomaru honestly thought the worst of it was over, but when he felt Rin's almost insignificant energy level spike sharply, he knew he was no where near finished with the teenager.

"And even if what was said did not concern me, why say that about someone else? Especially Kaida? She's never done anything." Rin asked angrily.

"It is more of a fact that she exists."

"That's not nice! Kaida is nice and strong and patient, and…and…." Rin began. It was apparent that she was angry with him again, only this time it was because of his slight of her instructor.

"…brash, uncouth, hardly controllable. And not to mention, opinionated." he said stoically.

"You're saying that like it is a bad thing." Rin grumbled, a small grin forming on her face.

"It is hardly good." Sesshomaru said pointedly.

"Then why keep her here?" Rin questioned. The demon Lord watched her carefully, trying to determine whether the teenager was trying to back him into a corner.

"Aside from instructing you…entertainment."

"You do realize she would be mad to hear you say that, right?" Rin asked, her hands on her hips.

"I do."

"And?"

"I care not."

"I thought you would say that." Rin said, happily wrapping her arms around the surprised Sesshomaru. It utterly amazed him how females, especially human females, could have such quick mood swings. The Western Lord awkwardly patted Rin on the head as she mumbled out her apologies for being so hard to get along with the past weeks, still not sure of what to do.

She was not crying again, though. So he could deal with that. He was about to say something to reassure Rin that she was in no trouble when the '_gift'_ Kentaro had left for Rin decided to pop out and wrap itself around a lock of her hair, tugging backwards.

"Hey! Let go of me!" the girl said, turning her attention to the green vine that was tugging her hair. "I said let go! Lord Sesshomaru isn't going to hurt me!" The vine remained adamant, however, and Sesshomaru grew increasingly annoyed at its presence. He let a few drops of poison flow from his claws and swiped at the thing, not cutting it completely, but letting the acidic poison come into contact with it.

"Tell this creature that I will dispose of it if it does not make itself scarce." he growled. Rin frowned and quickly wiped the poison from the leaves with the rapidly disintegrating cloth. Once the green acid was off, she pointed to the thick underbrush and cleared her throat. Surprisingly enough, the vine disappeared within the underbrush in the blink of an eye, causing Rin to smile. "It obeys commands at least." he said calmly.

"It has not done anything yet, though. Let it stay, please?" she begged, turning back to him.

"Keep it out of my sight." he said before thinking of anything else.

"Thank you!" she squealed, hugging him once again. "I'll keep it out of the way, I promise. You won't even see it again."

"See that I don't." he answered coldly. Rin just smiled and nodded.

"Was there something else you wanted, my Lord?" she asked, sitting down on a nearby bench as he continued to look at the underbrush, searching for the impertinent vine.

"Yes. Keisha has informed me that you've taken more of the responsibilities concurrent to a Lady. And I want to know why you are rerouting the villagers' trading routes." he said.

"Oh, well, there are new trading stations along the borderland between your lands and Lord Ronin's, and considering what happened with Haruto, I figured it would be for the best to keep anyone associated with the Western Lands out of his territory." she explained.

"I cannot break the trading pacts with Haruto's villagers." he said.

"Yes, you can. And you did." she answered firmly. "He breached that contract when he attacked Kaida, who was under your protection."

"Do tell." Sesshomaru asked, eyeing his ward carefully for her explanation of her actions.

"Yes, according to the contract, if a ruling Lord attacks a member or guest of another Lord without viable reason, then the first can terminate any and all contracts and contacts with the guilty party."

"That only applies to trading contracts along trade routes, and stationed soldiers." he pointed out. He knew the laws well, as InuTaisho had made him memorize them in his youth.

"It also applies to emissaries and/or ambassadors under your protection from other lands." Rin said with an evil grin. "And for all intents and purposes, Kaida is an ambassador from the Southern Lands, who is under your protection during her stay in the West. Therefore she's covered under the contract."

"How do you know this?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously.

"Kaida made me look it up in the library one day while we were working on my lessons." she said. "And I even brought it to Jaken to verify before I acted."

"I don't remember that part." Sesshomaru admitted, somewhat dryly.

"It's one of the clauses that was written by your father." Rin said. "Haruto probably never even noticed it when he signed the contract because it is right in the middle of a bunch of other babble that means absolutely nothing. But it is there none the less."

"She attacked him." Sesshomaru pointed out quickly. "The breach of contract was on her part."

"It was self defense." Rin countered, shaking her head. "And there are enough witnesses to verify it. Kiyoshi was in the wrong for provoking her, not Kaida. And she had justifiable reason and cause to retaliate, considering the attack she had endured a few weeks before."

Sesshomaru is silent, looking at Rin and realizing that Kaida's lessons were starting to pay off.

"So, no matter what Haruto does, I was within my rights as your ward, and according to the contract that both your father and Haruto signed, to terminate the route."

"Impressive." the Western Lord said. He was not sure that the clause Rin spoke of even truly existed, but he would have her point it out to him as soon as possible. He did not want to have to fight Haruto about the human villager's trading routes, but if the clause was there, like Rin said, then it was okay.

"Thank you." the young woman said, smiling happily.

"However, there are still some matter which we need to discuss." he said, back to his normal, indifferent attitude. "Finish what you are doing, change out of those soiled clothes, and come to the council room."

"Yes, my Lord." Rin said, nodding happily. The Western Lord watched as she began to gather up her small tools and put them in a small trough of water. He knew it would be at least a half hour before she got to the council rooms. So he headed out. He would find Jaken and verify that the clause Rin spoke of actually existed. And if it didn't, then he could stop her orders to Keisha before any more problems with Haruto emerged.

As he walked towards the front of the gardens, he saw Kaida leaning up against one of the entrance arches. The demoness had changed into a clean training gi, and had the most smug look on her face.

Sesshomaru had no doubt that she had seen and heard the exchange between himself and Rin, and decided that he did not want to hear her comments on it. He simply nodded and walked past her without a word. In fact, he almost missed the slight chuckle she gave.

"Well, it looks like I've got to keep up my end of the deal and kill the bastard after all, now don't I?" she said so quietly that he almost missed it. Sesshomaru whirled around and was about to ask for clarification, but she was out of sight. He was about to go after her and demand and explanation when remembered her suggestion that she would kill Kiyoshi the next time she saw him as long as he smoothed things over with Rin. The Western Lord only shook his head and continued on his way.

"So it would seem, Lady Kaida." he said. "So it would seem."

* * *

**A/N -** Hey everyone. I hope you have enjoyed the latest chapter in my little tale. I don't think it went as well as I had hoped, but…..

Well, I had to make Sesshy and Rin reconcile. And anyone who reads this knows that a teenager girl can sometimes be a little overly emotional. So give me some lee-way, will ya? I tried not to make Sesshy seem too out of character, but…well…(shrugs). The next one should be coming soon, so hang in there.

Until next time,

A.A.

_Oh, and remember to review. I want to know what you guys think_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer -** It's not mine. Never was. The only characters I own are the ones that have never made an appearance in the Inuyasha manga or anime. Just so you know, the poem that is in the story does not belong to me, and is the property of the Disney Co. So don't sue me!

Special thanks to the following for their reviews:

**Hiroshi Paradox -** Hi! Nice to hear from someone who enjoys this story. It's always good to have a new person's opinion. It's refreshing to know that Sesshomaru does not seem too badly out of character for some people to believe. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy the newest chapter.

**Inuyashas hun -** Always good to hear from one of my faithful reviewers. Don't worry, Kiyoshi will be getting his comeuppance soon. Very soon.

**Lucifer001 -** Yes, they made up. I couldn't keep them mad at each other for much longer. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter.

**Risika Tziporah -** Evil flying monkey's, gone. Good. SARS infected rabid chickens, however, may pose some what of a problem. I hope this chapter will pacify them to the extent that they will refrain from entering my home. ';)

**Megl -** Actually, the pairing will not be Sess/Rin. I just can't seem to make myself see them as a couple since he's practically raised her. Sorry. But Rin will be paired up with Kentaro, if that is any sort of consolation.

**InuObbsessedo.o -** The neko will no longer be a problem in the next few chapters. As for pairings, the only one that is solidified is Rin, and she will be going with Kentaro by the end of the story. I am still debating on whether to put Sesshy with Kaida, or someone else for that matter.

**ham girl -** Thanks for your continued support. And I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Gunny -** Good to hear from you again! I fixed the little problem about the re-appearance of Kaida's scimitars. Thanks for pointing that out. And don't worry about criticisms. It's things like that that help me see my mistakes.

**Discordangel101 -** I know I have been saying that your question about Kiyoshi and Kaida's conversation would be answered. And I kept kicking myself for not answering it. But rest assured; IT IS NOW ANSWERED! Sorry. Anyhow, hope you enjoy

**Destrona -** I can understand how you would feel Sesshomaru is hard pressed to actually love anyone. But…I speak from experience when I say that a young child can drastically change your perspectives on life, and how you live it. Please, take no disrespect from what I am saying. Since I use your critiques to help my writing process, I don't want you to think I am a itch for the way I write him. But I honestly think that the silent characters like him have more internal battles than they do outward battles, especially if it is about someone they care for. I am glad you pointed out his ego, though. I will try to make that shine through a bit more, because I see it as one of his defining characteristics as well. I do hope you continue to review, because your comments are an IMMENSE help to me. Like I said before, this is the first time I've even attempted to write something with Sesshomaru as the main character, so I want to try and keep it somewhat in character. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy the newest chapter.

**Inuyasha Fan** - Thanks for the review. And I hope you enjoy the newest chapters. And don't worry, the cats will be taken care of soon.

**

* * *

Teaching Rin**

**Chapter 15**

**All's Well…**

**

* * *

**

"You knew that this was going to happen eventually, my Lord. Best to deal with it now." Rin said as she looked over her guardian's shoulder at the paper in his hands. The paper seemed innocent enough, but the acidic green poison seeping from his fingers that was slowly eating away at the edges belied any innocence in Sesshomaru's opinion.

"These humans are not worthy." he answered, delicately laying the paper on the table in front of him and steepling his fingers as if contemplating the words on the paper.

"You knew it was time for the betrothals to happen." Rin pointed out. "This goes on every year right about this time."

"I will not consent to a union between you and any human male, Takada clan leader or not." he said. Rin just gave him a funny look, but held her opinions to herself. "Your training is not completed to my satisfaction. When it is, I will review the proposals set forward by the suitors. Until then, worry not about this." He picked the paper back up and crumbled it, then allowed his poison to flow and disintegrate the last of it.

"You have to chose eventually." Rin said. "Kaida's training is not going to last forever."

"I am aware of that." he answered.

"I don't want to be alone my entire life." she said suddenly, her voice a bit more contrite.

"One would think you are in a hurry to be away from my presence." Sesshomaru said simply, arching an eyebrow at her.

"I want to start a family of my own, one day." Rin said quietly. "That's not wrong, is it? And I know there is no one in the fortress that you would accept as a match for me, even if they are demons. But if you keep running away potential suitors, I'll never get the chance."

"The humans can not care for you as you should be." he answered.

"And a demon can?" she asked pointedly.

"Undoubtedly so." he said. "Demons hold their unions to a much higher standard that humans."

"Really?" Rin asked.

"They are faithful, and will not stray from their chosen mate once joined."

"I wonder if anyone bothered to mention that to Haruto." Rin mumbled, remembering the stories that Kaida had told her about the Northern Lord's compulsent infidelity.

"The Northern neko disregards the traditions by which the rest of us follow." Sesshomaru said coldly. "He is no comparison. Should your chosen mate do the same, I will kill him."

"If Kentaro didn't first." Rin said with a grin.

"The Eastern kitsune will have no say in these matters." Sesshomaru stated, his voice laced with steel. "Do not think that his continued interest in you has went by unnoticed."

"He's not that bad." Rin protested, flushing slightly red and careening her eyes to the floor. "And I like him."

"So it would seem." the Western Lord said. "Your attachment to the miko's adopted pup is bad, but your attachment to that kitsune ingrate is worse."

"What's wrong with Shippo?" Rin demanded. "And besides that, what's wrong with Kentaro?"

"They are kitsune." he stated simply.

"That's not a good reason."

"It is reason enough."

"You are absolutely impossible."

"So I've been told."

"But you have to admit, Kentaro would be a good choice for a mate, if you are only worried about whether any union I enter into is with a demon." Rin said thoughtfully. She could sense her guardian's oncoming onslaught about the Eastern fox, and she stopped it before hand. "He is a demon, and he's the son of a ruling Lord."

"Your attempts of subtlety is in vain, Rin."

"There is no point in being subtle with you, my Lord." Rin said.

"Where did you draw that conclusion from?"

"Kaida." Rin said simply.

"Do tell."

"Yep. She also said you were a stick in the mud, bastard of a mongrel who needed a mate." Rin said, grinning. "Maybe then you'd be in a decent mood after a good rut, and not ready to take someone's head off all the time. Good stress relief, or so she said."

"She has no room to talk." Sesshomaru said dryly. "She has hardly been the picture of pleasantness as of late." Rin huffed in indignation at the slur against her instructor, but would not let the subject drop.

"You know." she said after a minute. "Now that I think of it, you do need a mate, Lord Sesshomaru."

"And why do you think that?"

"Someone's got to take care of you after I'm gone." Rin said firmly

"I need no one else's assistance, nor company." he said coldly.

"But…I don't want you to be left alone." Rin said, suddenly very fidgety. "I won't be here forever, and you should not have to be by yourself….I don't want you to be." She seemed to withdraw into herself, and Sesshomaru looked up from his paperwork after a few moments of silence.

She was worried about him. He found it to be rather amusing that a being such as Rin would concern herself with his well being. But then again, she'd been with him for nearly a decade, so he should have expected it.

"I will fare well." Sesshomaru said, looking over at her and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder to stop her unconscious, nervous movement. "And you will not be leaving my side within the near future." Rin seemed to be happy with that answer because she smiled and wrapped her arms around her Lord, hugging him tightly. The stoic Lord seemed a little surprised by the moment of affection considering he'd been the object of her disdain for a number of weeks, and simply nodded when she let go of him. "I have work to finish, Rin. Do you have duties elsewhere today?"

"Keisha needs my assistance." she said, giving him a slight bow. "If you do not need anything else, my Lord, I will go and leave you to your work." Even though she and her guardian were on much better terms than before, Rin was still a bit angry with his dismissal of Kaida as a worthless being. But she was happy to be back into the familiar swing of things with him. Even if he was being more snappish than usual.

* * *

Even after Rin left the library, Sesshomaru found that he still could not focus his concentration on the matters at hand. Rin had been a distraction since she had delivered the letter the Takada clan leader had sent, asking for an audience in order to present himself to Rin as a possible future husband. He rose from his seated position and walked around the vast library of his fortress, skimming over the surfaces of the numerous books that littered the room, and his eyes could the faint reflection of gold that glinted off of a set unfamiliar books. He picked through the mass of books and picked the two leather bound books up, quickly opening the first one up to some random page and glancing over the contents. 

_'Father was not happy when I disappeared from my evening lessons to go spar with Keiji in the dojo. He said that I was supposed to be following the examples that Leiko and Kei were setting as 'proper' ladies of the family. Well, he already knows what I think about that. As far as I am concerned, Leiko and Kei can take their rules, regulations, and manners and drown them in the lake! I'd rather be outside with my brothers than inside with those two vultures!' _

Sesshomaru tamped down an indulgent smile, finally pining the tome as one of Kaida's old journals that she kept during her own training as a Lady of the Southern Lands. He knew that it was customary for the females to keep records of their daily goings and comings, but he never understood why. He flipped to another page and read what was apparently some sort of prose that Kaida had attempted to write.

_Look at me…_

_I will never pass as a perfect bride,_

_Or a perfect daughter._

_Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part?_

_Now I see that if I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my family's heart._

_Who is that girl I see, staring back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_Somehow I cannot hide who I am_

_Though I've tried._

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection who I am inside?_

He reread the lines a few more times, almost shocked at the amount of sadness that was literally radiating from the page. He knew that her childhood had been somewhat different than other noble's children. But he had never realized that she had questioned her own place in the world so much.

His level of respect for her was slowly edging upwards, despite his best intentions.

The Western Lord placed the book down and picked up the next one, flipping to the front cover and reading the neatly formed symbols. He quickly placed ownership of this particular book to Rin, as he recognized her handwriting. Once again, he flipped to some random page and read about some of the duties that Keisha had assigned her to do 

Her words rambled on and on, telling of the day to day occurrences at the fortress, but nothing he was not already aware of. He knew that Rin had slowly began to take on more of the responsibilities of running a home the size of his fortress, and it was all well recorded within the pages of the bound book.

A stray beam of sunlight fell through window, and Sesshomaru looked up to see that evening was quickly approaching. Since his concentration was pretty much shot, and he felt like working off the excess tension that had been caused by the arrival of the letter from the Takada clan leader, he headed towards the dojo. It had been a few weeks since his last spar with the demoness currently under his roof, and there were a few things that he had been wondering about concerning her transformation.

He had gathered that her change to her full blooded demonic form during the Council meeting had been because of her anger towards Kiyoshi and the other demon that had been with him. The sudden power surge had intrigued him, and he wanted to see if it was possible for her to repeat the change, even if it meant him goading her into doing it.

The only other time he had seen or heard of demonic blood overtaking the human aspect of a mix breed was when he'd heard and witnessed Inuyasha's startling transformation. Sesshomaru knew that the hanyou only reverted to his full demonic form under the direst of circumstances, but Kaida's life had not been in danger when she'd nearly decapitated the neko. As such, Sesshomaru figured that her change was based more on anger than fright.

It was time to test out that theory, and considering that his mere presence angered the female more than anything else he figured it would be ridiculously simple.

He never knew what he was walking into…..

* * *

Kaida slashed at the dummies in front of her, reducing them to nothing more than shreds of their former selves within seconds. She'd been in the dojo for nearly two hours, and still felt like she had enough anger built up in her body to hunt down and kill the majority of the Council members, even if it still would not change what they had done. 

Her father had sent her a letter stating that a large majority of the Council was ready and willing to force the union between herself and Kiyoshi after seeing what had happened at the last meeting. Thankfully for her, at least two of the ruling Lords had vetoed the move, saying that Kaida should be made to finish her duty to Rin before the union was made official.

She knew that one of them was her father. But she was not sure as to who the other one was, and even though she wanted to think it was Lord Kentaro who had stepped in and sided with her father, something kept telling her that Sesshomaru had been the one responsible for it. She knew that Lord Ronin usually kept out of matters that did not directly affect him, his lands or his family. And her fighting to stay away from Kiyoshi and the neko's had nothing to do with him.

And to top it all off, the head of the Council had demanded that the moment Rin's instruction time was up and she was presented at court, that Kaida be joined into the Northern family as reparation for attacking Kiyoshi and the Northern elite.

_'I don't know why they think my opinion of him would change between now and then.'_ she though angrily. _'You would think if they wanted to keep him alive, thenthey'd keep him away from me!I'll still try to take his head off. Next time, I won't miss.'_

She was about to set up another set of dummies to use as target practice when she sensed Sesshomaru coming towards the dojo. She searched it out, but did not find Jaken's annoying presence as well, much to her relief. The toad like retainer had taken to berating her even more than usual after the incident at the Council meeting. And if she had to listen to him harp about '_insubordinate bitches and their rightful places in our world'_ one more time, she was going to kill the little bastard and feed him to Ishika.

Kaida had just settled a few of her smaller daggers into the hidden pocket on her training gi when Sesshomaru walked into the dojo, just as cool and collected as ever.

"Lord Sesshomaru." she said, nodding in his direction as a sign of recognition.

"Lady Kaida." he answered, walking over to inspect the remains of the wooden dummies at her feet. He said nothing else, but Kaida could feel him boring holes into her back with his gaze. She felt out the energy surrounding him and frowned.

It was normal, no signs of aggression or anger.

So what did he want with her?

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked, looking over at him.

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"It is my home."

"How could I forget?" she muttered, scrapping the wooden splinters and securing one of her blades to her side.

"I assume that your agitated disposition means you have received unsatisfactory news from your father?" he more or less stated, causing her he growl in aggravation. His hand had slipped to the hilt of Toukijin, his normal move when looking for a spar.

"You would be correct in that assumption, yes." she said, stepping back and taking up a defensive stance. The two combatants eyed each other for a split second before charging each other.

The clang of meeting steel rang throughout the circular building, and Sesshomaru was somewhat surprised to find that she had seemingly gained some strength, despite the reduction in her amount of training time due to Rin's instruction time.

They broke apart, and she circled out away from him, apparently wary. He did not give her long to contemplate before he rushed her once again, swing Toukijin's blade towards her body.

And so it went on for the next half hour. Thrust, parry, block. Thrust, parry, block. Neither were willing to give in, and Sesshomaru knew that Kaida's patience was beginning to wear thin. It would not be much longer and she would attempt to pull some of those daggers from the folds of her gi and hurl them at him in an attempt to put some space in between them.

He had learned her routine in the times that they had sparred before. Kaida did not like to drag out a fight any longer than it had to be. She liked going in for a quick kill, as opposed to torturing and toying with her prey. But this time, there was something different about her moves. They were just as strong and accurate, but more cautious, more precise.

She wasn't fighting like she had been the last time they sparred. Every time before this, when they had fought, she would have no quarrels about getting within swinging range of him, and he knew that hand to hand combat was one of her stronger points. But now, now it was like they were doing some sort of intricate dance. She would get close enough to attack, get her hit in on him, and then jump back to a safe distance from him.

Sesshomaru didn't know what had caused her to take the more defensive tactics, but it was annoying him to no end, waiting for her to get close enough for him to strike.

He did not have to wait much longer.

She had apparently gotten annoyed with the sword fighting, and had pulled half a dozen daggers from her gi, throwing them in rapid succession at him. Sesshomaru had anticipated this, though, and quickly dodged the flying blades, allowing them to lodge into the wall behind him. He used his enhanced speed to reappear behind her and knock her down to the ground, pinning her arms with his legs and sitting back on the tops of her thighs to keep her from kicking upwards at him.

He had subdued her like this before, and she normally went lax, allowing for him to take the point. But this time, she reacted so violently that he was beginning to wonder what exactly had her in such a state.

"Get your hands off me!" she yelled, twisting and turning to try and get him off of her. "Sesshomaru!"

It was then that the dog Lord realized her strategy behind being more cautions during their fight. He had noticed her aversion to any type of physical contact since she'd showed up in his courtyard half dead those weeks ago, especially if the person touching her had been a male.

Sakaki had told him that she refused to spar with him, and that she had been touchier than usual with him ever since, but he had put that off as her temperament and anger at what had happened. But now that he thought about it, he had not sparred with her since then. And she had been avoiding being anywhere near him since, which was nothing all that new. He had asked Rin about her behavior some days ago, but the human girl had only shook her head sadly, saying that she had heard Kaida crying out in her sleep for some unseen person to let her go and leave her alone.

He was beginning to wonder exactly what else had happened to her during that ambush to put her than on guard against any male within the general vicinity. But Keisha had told him that she had checked Kaida over, and the demoness had not been raped during the attack. So, for all intents and purposes, Kaida's virtue was still intact.Sesshomaru could not understand where this aversion to physical contact was coming from, but he was slowly beginning to get the idea.

"What is wrong with you?" he demanded, his eyes narrowed. "You are acting as though you have never fought before, running like some coward." He refused to move, and simply altered his hold on her when one of her arms came free and swung up at him, more than intent on knocking him away.

"I am not a coward!" she screamed, twisting more violently. "Let go of me, Sesshomaru! I swear to the heavens, I'll gut you if you don't get your hands off of me!"

"You are not fighting me at your full potential." he growled, pinching a particular spot on her neck that forced her body to relax, despite her continued struggle. He rose and took his spot a few yards away, waiting until she regained control of her body and stood shakily to her feet.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, narrowing her glare at him when she got to her feet. Her scimitars were in front of her, defensively guarding her upper body from any sort of attack.

"Allow your transformation to occur. I wish to test your strength against my own." he said simply. Once again, her reaction was much as he had expected.

"Have you lost your mind!" she questioned angrily, momentarily distracted enough for him to take advantage of the situation and knock her against the dojo wall.

"I have satisfactorily retained my sanity." he said simply, walking over to her and peering down at her crumpled form.

The air around him suddenly began to pulsate, and he tamped down a grin when he felt Kaida's aura hugely expand and then snap back in on itself.

"That's highly debatable." she said, rising gracefully from the floor and taking her stance again.

"Not by yourself." he said arrogantly. Kaida growled and rushed towards him with a barrage of kicks and swings of her scimitars. Sesshomaru was forced backwards under her angry assault, and frowned slightly when he felt one of her blades cut his left arm and right leg simultaneously. With her hits in, Kaida vaulted away to a safe distance away from him, once again on the defensive as they circled each other.

"Why do you suddenly have this fascination with my changes?" she asked.

"I am curious." he said simply, as if that was all the explanation she needed.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat." Kaida pointed out.

"I am no cat." he said condescendingly. "But I will pass the message onto your mate and his family." Up until this point, he was not sure as to how to push her anger over the edge, but with the mention of Kiyoshi and the nekos, he knew what he had to do. "Or intended mate, as it should be."

"He is not my mate now, nor will he ever be." she replied icily. "Get it right, you egotistical bastard."

"Such language." Sesshomaru taunted haughtily, beginning to circle her slowly, almost predatorily. "Must you revert to childish name calling to cover up your own inadequacies as a fighter? It is just like you low class half breeds. Inuyasha is no different. No wonder the nekos are so adamant about having you around. You would fit in perfectly."

"I am nothing like them!" she defended, growling at him.

"So you say." Sesshomaru sneered. Kaida roared and let loose with another three daggers she had produced from the folds of her gi. Sesshomaru had not been expecting those, and one caught the sleeve of his haoiri, slicing the fine silk into shreds. He retaliated by summoning his acidic green energy whip and striking out at her.

The concentrated coil of energy landed right on her left sleeve and ate away the thick material within moments of contact. She hissed when the energy touched her skin, and once again jumped out of the way. They continued this for a while, and Sesshomaru was beginning to get somewhat annoyed.

He would not let her get close enough to him to strike, and she was rapidly losing her patience with him. She had already been hit more than a dozen times with the acidic coil of energy, and he could smell the metallic odor of blood mixing in with the sweaty smells surrounding them.

"You are running." he said, wrapping the energy coil around her ankles and jerking, forcing her to the floor. "How utterly disgraceful." He walked over to her once again, making sure to disarm her with his own sword before getting within swinging range.

"Let me go, Sesshomaru!" she hissed.

"It is a wonder that you have not already been killed." he commented, kneeling down beside her, his sword at her throat. "You are not a worthy opponent for anyone. The neko will have no problems breaking you to his will. Such a pitiful creature."

"Pity?" she barked, reaching for one of the folds in her gi, only to have both her hands snatched in one of Sesshomaru's own and pinned to the floor. "I don't need your pity! Let me go!"

"Yes," he said, looking her over quite thoroughly, and causing her aura to pulsate once again, almost swallowing up his own. "You will make a welcome conquest."

"Conquest?" she hissed, trying to break the energy coil around her feet. "What the hell are you talking about? And why are you looking at me like that?"

She looked at the demon lord critically, taking in the look of silent appreciation on his face as he looked at her subdued form. His lips were twisted in a ghost of a smile, and Kaida felt her heart begin to pound even harder. She knew that look, and knew it well. It was the same leer that Kiyoshi always gave her right when he tried to put his hands on her. She resumed her struggle to get free, but it was in vain. The energy coil remained in place, and Sesshomaru's grip was not relaxing. Not to mention every time she moved, he dug the tip of Toukijin deeper into her throat.

"Quit fighting, Lady Kaida." hesaid casually, causing her stomach to twist violently. "Did you or did you not tell Rin that I was in need of some form of '_stress relief'_?"

"I did." she bit out sarcastically. "And it looks like you haven't gotten it yet."

"Surely you would be willing to…assist me in such an endeavor?" he asked, a small smile on his face. Kaida was not exactly sure what the hell was wrong with him, especially to ask her a question like that, but she was beginning to get scared. "After all, it would help your cause as well."

"And how the hell do you figure me sleeping with YOU would help my cause?" sheseethed, still trying to pull her hands out of his grip.

"The neko did say that he would refuse to touch you should your virtue be compromised, did he not?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded. "When did you hear that?"

"The day I returned from patrols, only to find you and Kiyoshi in the courtyard, ready to take each other's heads off." Sesshomaru clarified, watching as she turned red in embarrassment when she remembered the day, as well as what she had said. "Well?"

"I didn't know you heard that. You weren't supposed to." she mumbled.

"Hear it, I did." he said simply. He knew she was about to break. The utter embarrassment was rolling off of her in almost palpatable waves; and as if that was not enough, his uncharacteristic proposition, along with the insinuations that she was a weak woman who could not fight, would push her the rest of the way. "Well?"

"You couldn't keep up with me." she smirked, finally breaking out of his subduing hold and slashing at the energy whip and her captor at one time.

"Is that an invitation?" Sesshomaru questioned after standing up to face her again. She was quick, and he needed to be on guard, especially now that he had angered her beyond coherent thought.

"Hardly." she said, flipping backwards once she got to her feet, retrieving her discarded blades. "More like a statement of something that will never happen."

"So you say." he conceded, nodding at her.

"What has gotten into you?" she asked, eyeing him warily. "Who are you, and what have you done to Sesshomaru?" The demon only gave an evil look and lashed out at her again. Kaida did not have enough time to contemplate what creature had managed to overthrow the Western Lord and take his place because she was once again consumed with the pressing matter of his slashing claws, swinging sword, and rapid kicks.

They were evenly matched, despite what it may look like. Sesshomaru had more brute force to be dealt into his blows, as well as the speed to catch her off guard. But Kaida had the agility and nimbleness to avoid his attacks due to her smaller body frame. It was nearly a half hour later when the two of them broke apart, sweating furiously and breathing hard.

"Allow your transformation." he ordered. "I wish to test your true abilities."

"You have lost your mind!" she seethed. "Is that what this is all about?"

"In essence, yes." he answered, shrugging slightly.

Kaida had landed enough hits onto the demon Lord that his clothes were beginning to get saturated with his own blood, despite the rapid healing of his wounds. She was beat up enough herself, but it was not enough to diminish her anger towards the demon standing across from her.

She blinked in utter confusion, finally realizing what the demon Lord in front of her was trying to do. He was purposely trying to get her angry enough that she would allow the transformation to occur. He apparently wanted to test out his strength against her own raw power. Well, she would humor the arrogant mongrel, at least this one time. She let down the hard won control that had been tamped into her since her birth, and slowly felt the demonic blood in her body overtake the human, changing her into another being.

Sesshomaru was fighting her, that much was obvious enough; but something was off. He kept touching her at every chance, pinning her to the wall or the floor with more force than was necessary. Her stomach was still in knots, remembering the vague feeling of foreign hands on her, holding her down, during the ambush those few weeks ago.

"You are purposely trying to push the change, aren't you?" she asked angrily, her voice slightly deepening. When she received no answer from the Western Lord, she snarled. "Fine! You want it, you've got it!" she hissed, a devilish smile on her face as she looked up at him, jade fire in her eyes. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Sesshomaru saw the small changes to her face as she allowed her demonic blood to overtake her. It became more angular, and two green, scaly stripes formed high along her cheeks. He could feel her claws lengthen and dig into the skin of wrists. He immediately let her up from the floor where he had her pinned, standing back to watch the changes with a critical eye.

The material on the back of her gi ripped slightly, and he could see the two leathery wings grow out in proportion to her body, then flare up and out. It was obviously an instinctual attempt at a bluff on her part, but he was not fazed. A long, whip like tail appeared soon after, thrashing from side to side angrily. The entire changed lasted less than a minute, but the difference to her appearance was drastic, especially when she opened her eyes. The pupils had turned into black slits, and the fires of hell were blazing in all their glory behind them.

He could sense the immense surge in her power levels, and hid an evil smile. This was exactly what he wanted her to do. He knew her control was expansive. It had to be.

She readied herself for an attack, taking up her familiar fighting stance, claws extended. Sesshomaru led the attack, beginning their dance of death once again.

He hit, she blocked.

She swung, he ducked.

He growled, she seethed.

She swiped, he bled.

He kicked, she crouched.

Shetormented, he pinned her.

He moved fast, shedodged faster.

It was a dance they were more than familiar with. But Kaida's transformation was beginning to throw a kink in Sesshomaru's plans. She was stronger than he had expected, and not hindered by her normal reservations during the battle. Where she had been timid to engage him in close battle only minutes before, now she would not get two feet away from him unless it was to duck and cover from an attack.

Her moves were fluid, practiced. But they held enough power to send him flying back a few feet a couple times, despite his deflections. She suddenly reappeared behind him, kicking the back of his knees and sending him crashing to the ground.

Sesshomaru reached out to break his fall, and was more than a little surprised to find that Kaida had sunk to her knees and straddled his back in an attempt to bring his hands behind his back in a subduing hold.

"Are you happy now?" she asked, securing his wrists with her own and sitting on his legs to keep him from kicking up at her, much the same way he hadsubdued her earlier. "A bit more than you can handle?"

"Hardly." he muttered, bucking up and throwing her off her seat. He climbed to his feet and readied for her next onslaught. She was weakening, her temporary power boost that came with the transformation was wearing down, leaving her vulnerable to his attacks._'This is perfect.'_ he thought, gripping Toukijin's hilt tightly._ 'Absolutely perfect…'_

Somewhere in the chaos that was Kaida's mind, she realized that if she did not finish this fight within the next few minutes, she was going to loose it. She discreetly reached into a small pocket sewed into the back of her gi, right above her waist and pocketed a small ampoule of black powder. She crushed the ampoule and felt the powder spill into her hands, thenturned her attention back to the stoic lord just in time to see him charge her.

If he wanted a fight, then she would give him one alright, but on her terms. Even though her mind was telling her that Sesshomaru was not a mortal enemy, and would not kill her; her body instinctively knew the consequences of losing a fight meant death, and it acted accordingly.

He was coming too fast to alter his trajectory, and she brought her hand up to her lips, palm up, and blew the fine powder into the air. She jumped out of the way at the last moment, and watched as the demon Lord in front of her dropped his sword and began rubbing his eyes furiously, growling at her the whole time.

The powder was a mix of various crushed plants that would numb the senses of demons susceptible to it, causing their perception of the surroundings to be horribly warped. It also stung like their was no tomorrow. She had sent for it not long after the ambush, and Keiji was more than happy to supply her with all she wanted. She had originally meant it as a safeguard incase something else happened; she never thought she'd be using it on a psychotic Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't have time to blink before he found himself being knocked against the wall of the dojo. She was on him in a moment, holding him up at the throat with both hands. Toukijin fell to the dojo floor with a clatter. He reached up to dislodge her claws, but diverted his hands to his eyes when they once again started burning, growling barely concealed threats and promises of death and dismemberment. He had not expected such an attack from her, and he was paying for it dearly.

He couldn't see. His nose was suddenly stuffed up, and his hearing was muffled. All in all, his usually acute senses were in chaos.

"I told you to leave me alone." she snarled. "I told them to keep their hands off of me! But did they listen? No!"

"You are nothing more than a half breed bitch trying to act like a warrior. Women like you don't deserve to walk the face of the Earth. You are a disgrace." he muttered, slashing out blindly towards her, only to bat at empty air. "Using dirty tricks to win your battles. Such deception is fitting for a woman like yourself!"

"Use what works. That's my motto." she retorted. He faintly heard the whirr of a blade coming down towards his head and turned away from it. He could not move as she still had her hands around his neck, and the claws were puncturing his skin. He felt one hand remove itself and secure his hands with some sort of rope.

"Trying to take my head off?" he growled, wishing he could distinguish which of the three Kaida's in front of him was the real one. He slowly began to let acidic poison seep from hisnails in an attempt to sever the binding.

"Hardly." she snapped. "I've got a better idea, since I can't kill you, at least not before I kill Kiyoshi. Better to take out the most psychotic before taking out the most arrogant, don't you think?"

"You couldn't kill me." he said, his eyes focusing on the mirage of three Kaida's in front of him that were slowly merging into one. When she came into focus, Sesshomaru barely had time to register the fact that Toukijin was in her hands before he felt a surge of pain pierce through his stomach. His hands, now unbound from the restraining rope, went to his stomach, wrapping around a very familiar handle of a very familiar sword.

Kaida had pinned him to the wall of the dojo.

With his own sword.

* * *

A/N - Hey! How's everyone doing? I hope you are all having a wonderful day. Anyhow, here is the latest chapter in this saga, and I hope you enjoyed.

And there is one major question that I would like to pose to all my readers, along with an explanation as to why I am asking this particular question at this particular time:

The outline of this story finished. However, I am stuck at a bit of a problem. I'm not sure as to whether to have Kaida and Sesshomaru wind up together (as in mated), or just to have them as allies in the end. I've got the outline done for both endings, so it really doesn't matter to me.

What I want to know is how many would like to see them together, and who would like to see them as allies? It's a fifty-fifty toss up for me, and I'm not sure which one to chose.

So I'd like to know others opinion on it before I get to the critical part where the story could branch off in either direction (which will be the next chapter…)

Leave your opinion, if you would. I'd like to know.

Thanks in advance to everyone who leaves their thoughts and/or comments.

A.A.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer - It's not mine. Never was. The only thing I own is Kaida, and the plotline to this story. So don't sue me. You won't get anything anyhow, just some college textbooks._

_A/N - Many thanks to the people who reviewed and left their opinions. I'd like to thank each of you individually, but I'm afraid it would take up the majority of the space. Sorry. However, I have made my decision as to how this story will end. Let's see if you can figure it out, hm?_

_

* * *

Teaching Rin_

_Chapter 16_

_Recovering Reminiscence_

_

* * *

_Rin was not sure what made her leave her spot in the kitchens with Keisha and head towards the dojo, but the pulsating feel of the energy stone around her neck was starting to make her worry. She knew Kaida usually went to the dojo to train at this time of the evening, but Rin was starting to wonder if Kaida was once again in some sort of trouble since she could feel the energy stone siphoning off a little of her own energy. 

Before she could get to the dojo, however, she ran into Jaken, who also seemed to be heading that way.

"Master Jaken? Is everything okay?" she asked, easily catching up with the little toad. "Have you seen Lady Kaida? I think something is wrong with her."

"No, everything is not okay, Rin!" he exclaimed, running towards the dojo. "And that blasted woman is the cause of it, no doubt!"

Rin did not question the retainer anymore, but when they rounded the corner of a small building and ran into the entrance of the dojo, it did not take long for them to see exactly what had Jaken so upset.

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, was pinned to the wall of the dojo. And his attacker was none other that Kaida, of the Southern Lands. Or at least, Rin thought it was Kaida.

"My Lord!" Jaken screamed, immediately running to Sesshomaru's side, only to be thrown back when a huge surge of energy left Sesshomaru's body, and his head snapped up.

Rin watched as the transformed Kaida stumbled back from the invisible blow, then regained her composure and snarled at Sesshomaru as if she was ready to take his head off.

This was really starting to scare her, and she ran over to where Jaken was lying on the ground, apparently unconscious. She shook the little toad, but got no response. A feral growling sound filled her ears, and she looked up in time to see her Lord's eyes go blood red.

The Western Lord pulled the sword out of his stomach as if it were nothing more than a splinter in his hand, and Kaida once again hissed at him, almost as if defying his chances of fighting her after that.

"You have dishonored me for the last time." he said angrily, turning to the angered demoness.

"You asked for this." she hissed. Sesshomaru said nothing, but slowly began gathering his energy around him. Rin gulped and hauled Jaken's body against her own in an attempt to get away from the two battling nobles. She had seen her Lord this angry only once before, and the results had not been pretty.

Rin managed to get the unconscious Jaken out of the dojo and into the hands of Sakaki right about the same time the roof of the dojo exploded off it's rafters, and Kaida sailed into the air, wings batting furiously as Sesshomaru took after her.

"My Lady?" Sakaki asked, looking down at Rin as if she could answer his confusion.

"They're fighting again." she said with a frown, clutching the energy stone at her throat. "Get Jaken inside and to Keisha." The guard nodded in assent and hauled Jaken's unconscious body onto his shoulder before taking out towards the living quarters of the fortress.

Above her, Rin could see the two battling nobles still going at each other's throats. Kaida, although much smaller and less powerful than the full blooded Sesshomaru had the litheness to dodge his attacks. But if the energy she was pulling off of Rin was any indication, the demoness would be running out of power shortly.

Sesshomaru looked like he was about to fall over any second. The white fur of the proud demon was practically dyed crimson from the blood he was losing. The wound in his stomach had not healed over, and Rin could see the huge drops of blood dripping down.

They continued to fight, but Rin could see that Kaida was losing the edge in the fight. Sesshomaru had already landed half a dozen painful blows to her body, and she was staggering in the air. The huge dog caught her off guard once again, and with one mighty swipe of his acidic paws, Sesshomaru sent Kaida flying into a grove of trees just outside the highest wall of the fortress. He followed her down to the ground, disappearing from sight. But the occupants of the fortress could still hear the thunderous growls coming from their Lord.

Rin immediately called a number of the soldiers to her side and took out to get to Kaida before Sesshomaru could do any more damage to her. A few moments later, they to the spot where Kaida had fallen. It appeared that Sesshomaru had meant to do more damage to the woman, only to have passed out himself. The huge dog had one paw clamped over Kaida, holding her to the ground, the acidic poison slowly melting away her clothing.

"Get her out from under there!" Rin ordered, pointing to Kaida. The guards seemed reluctant to comply considering Sesshomaru was right there as well, and still in full demon form. "He's passed out. He's not capable of hurting anyone right now! Just do it!" she ordered again. This time, the guards complied and jointly lifted their Lord off of Kaida. When she was safely in the arms of the guards, Rin sent them to the fortress with orders to get her to Keisha immediately.

"What should we do with Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin?" one of the remaining guards asked. "We cannot bring him to the castle like this." Rin sighed and looked out, realizing that the demon was right, and there was no way they could pull Sesshomaru back within the confines of the fortress. Fortunately, before she could say anything, the unconscious form of Sesshomaru began to shimmer lightly and shrink.

When he was back to normal, the guards picked him up and brought him back to the castle, taking him straight to Keisha, just as Rin had ordered. The Western Lord did not even move, and Rin could tell he was worse now than he was when she had first found him in the woods outside the human village all those years ago. The human girl followed behind the guards, shaking her head at the actions of the two nobles.

She knew they didn't get along all that well. Kaida was stubborn and would not listen, and Sesshomaru was the type that demanded complete obedience to his every word. It was disastrous to even think they could get along together given their opposite personalities. But this was taking it to a whole other level.

The two of them had not only destroyed the dojo, but had nearly killed each other! It was like they took some kind of morbid pride in being able to beat each other within an inch of life, and then come back and prove they were stronger than the other.

As soon as they were back in the fortress, Rin headed straight to the infirmary, knowing that Keisha would need some assistance.

_'This is getting ridiculously out of hand.' _she thought. _'Someone has got to put a stop to this before they really **do** kill each other!'_

_

* * *

_

When Kaida came around, the sun was rising in the eastern window. She winced and tried to get off of her futon, only to find that she was so sore she could barely move. A soft chuckle over to the side alerted her to someone else's presence, and she looked over to find Rin standing at the entrance to her room with a tray of food and a small pot of tea.

"Finally awake, I see." the human girl said, coming to sit the tray on a small table. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I've been beaten to a pulp by all three of my brothers." she said dryly, grimacing when she tried to sit up.

"Close enough description." Rin said, shaking her head. "Beaten to a pulp by an angry Sesshomaru would be more accurate."

"Figures." she mumbled. Rin handed her a small cup of tea, and Kaida managed to get some of it down before Rin handed her a bowl of rice and some kind of meat. Kaida noticed the large amount of bandages that was adorning her arms and legs, but said nothing about it.

"What was that all about, anyway?" Rin asked. "You two destroyed the dojo, you know."

"We did?" Kaida asked, looking at the girl like she was crazy. "How'd we do that?"

"I'm not sure. But Lord Sesshomaru turned full demon, and next thing I know, there's no roof on the dojo." Rin said scoldingly.

"Bet he's not happy about that." Kaida muttered, wincing when the set of the scabbed over claw marks on her face pulled tightly.

"He's not so much mad about that as he is about you pinning him to the wall with Toukijin." Rin pointed out.

"Good point." Kaida said. "I didn't hurt anyone else of importance, did I?"

"No. But Jaken wound up unconscious for the past day." she said.

"No loss there." she said with a huff.

"Why do you always wind up fighting to the point that it's nearly fatal for one of you?" Rin asked, her voice hard as steel. "It's utterly ridiculous!"

"It's not like I asked him to try and kill me." Kaida said crossly, trying to defend herself against the accusation in Rin's tone. She was tired and hurting, and did not feel like arguing with Rin at the moment. "He wanted me to turn on him. He asked for it."

"And you rose to the bait?" she asked. "Haven't you realized by now that he does this to get a rise out of you, Kaida? Good heavens, what did he say to you?"

"Something about a half-breed bitch who didn't deserve to walk the face of the Earth because she was an utter disgrace to females everywhere." Kaida said stoically, watching as the anger on Rin's face rose a few more notches.

"And what did you call him?" she queried.

"Arrogant bastard, I think." she said sleepily. "But don't quote me on that." She finished a few more bites of the rice, then handed the bowl back to Rin, who placed it aside.

"You got a letter." Rin said, pulling the envelope from the folds of her obi and handing it to Kaida. The demoness took the letter and broke the seal, then scanned over the note inside before folding it back and replacing it inside the envelope.

"Everything okay?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. My father caught the spy that Haruto planted in the Southern Lands." she said, rubbing her eyes, only to have her fingertips ghost over another set of claw prints on her forehead.

"What'd they do to him?" Rin asked.

"Probably killed him after they questioned him." Kaida said with a shrug. "Of course, if they questioned him, I'd be surprised. Father tends to get a little carried away when someone is trying to undermine him."

"That's cruel!" Rin exclaimed.

"That's life." Kaida said, shrugging. "And father wanted to know if I was planning on coming back home for the Harvest Festivals in a few weeks."

"Are you?" Rin asked. "I thought you weren't supposed to leave the Western Lands?"

"Maybe." she said. "I usually have to participate in one of the ritual dances each year to bless the crops and thank the gods and ancestors for the harvest. And since Leiko and Kei can't do it, it usually falls to me."

"Why can't they do it?" Rin asked.

"Let's just say their morals have been compromised too many times." Kaida said vaguely. When Rin gave her an utterly confused look, she shook her head to clarify. "They've shared the bed of a male who is not their mate." Rin's face blushed scarlet, and Kaida had a distinct feeling the human had wished she'd left the questioned unasked. "Father said that you and Sesshomaru are welcome to come as well. Maybe if he'll let me, I'll take you with me. How's that sound?"

"Sounds like fun." Rin said, her face slowly going back to it's normal color. Kaida gave a huge yawn and stretched her arms out. "Either Keisha or I will come back and change those bandages in a few hours. Go back to sleep and try to recover some more. I've got to go check on Sesshomaru."

"He's unconscious?" she asked, almost hopefully as the power of sleep began to call to her again.

"Hardly." Rin said. "He's cranky, cocky and growling at everyone who enters into his quarters."

"What are you worried about then?" Kaida asked, snuggling down into the futon and yawning again. "There's nothing wrong with him. That's normal, isn't it?"

"Impossible.." Rin muttered, picking up the tray and watching as Kaida fell back asleep. "I honestly can't believe the two of you. Two grown adults, fighting like a pair of egotistical children to see who's the strongest."

* * *

Sesshomaru was not a happy puppy, and that was putting it lightly. After he had woken from the impromptu fight with Kaida, he'd found himself in the middle of the infirmary, resting on a futon. Keisha had quickly explained what had happened, and the damages wrought on Jaken, Kaida and the dojo, all thanks to him. 

_'Poor thing doesn't need Kiyoshi and the northern soldiers to attack her, you're going to kill her before he ever gets a chance to put his hands on her!' _Keisha had admonished. Sesshomaru had demanded that he be brought to his quarters, and that was exactly where he had been now for nearly two days.

There was a knock at the shoji screen to his room, and he didn't even have time to tell them to go away before it was being slid aside. He saw a grim faced Rin come through carrying a tray with what appeared to be a small pot of tea, if his nose was correct. Whatever it was that Kaida had blown into his face to tamp down his senses was finally wearing off, and he was glad for it.

"My Lord?" Rin asked, coming to his side to kneel beside the futon. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine." he answered shortly, wishing she would just go away. He was not in any kind of mood to deal with his ward today. The proud demon was still more than just a little sore from the battle, and his pride had been utterly lost when he realized that Kaida had pinned him with his own sword.

"Of course you are." Rin said briskly, pouring him a cup of the herbal tea and handing it to him. Sesshomaru grudgingly took the small container and drank the concoction in one gulp. The dog lord scented the air carefully, picking up the smell of Jaken and Kaida on her clothing.

"Where is Jaken?" he asked suddenly.

"He's still unconscious in the infirmary." Rin said simply. "I just came from checking on him, as well as Kaida."

"The demoness?"

"She's recovering still, and in much worse shape than you, I can assure you." Rin said hotly.

"Do not take that tone with me." he demanded, glaring up at Rin. "It was her own fault she was injured so severely."

"Not what I heard." Rin mumbled. Sesshomaru growled in annoyance and Rin moved to stand, shaking her head. "You two are no better than a couple of arrogant children trying to prove who the strongest is." Sesshomaru was somewhat stunned to hear her speak ill of his actions, and was more than just a little angry to hear her chastising him. "It's utterly disgraceful for two grown demons to try and kill each other, not to mention destroy the dojo, just because they can't get along!"

Rin picked the tray up before he could say anything else and left him where he was. Sesshomaru could feel the aggravation rolling off of her in waves, and caught himself wondering what had gotten her so upset. He pushed the thought from his mind and settled back down onto the futon, glowering at the ceiling.

The spar with Kaida had not gone as planned, and the results were him being injured and forced to recuperate inside the fortress.

He had meant to test out her power against his own. He'd never meant to turn full demon and lash out at her with his own power, but he had. And they had apparently destroyed his dojo in their joint attempts to end the other's existence on Earth.

Sesshomaru was no fool. He knew that had it not been for the fact that Kaida had exhausted her energy supply so quickly, then he probably would have fallen at her feet.

She had made him lose control, something no other foe had ever been able to do in his entire lifetime.

And that realization hurt his ego more than anything else.

The temporary power boost had given her the chance she needed to get one up on him, and then pin him to the wall with his own sword. But by the boost of energy had started to wane, he was too far gone from blood loss to do much of anything.

Sesshomaru had to admit, the demoness fought with brains, and not blindly. She had realized long ago during their spars that it was pointless to try and overpower him. So she reverted to outsmarting him, and second guessing his attacks. That tactic proved fruitful, at least for a while.

Now, the stoic Western Lord was suffering the consequences of pushing someone with unstable blood too far. The gaping hole in his stomach where she had tried to carve his intestines out was closed and healed over. The minor cuts and scratches were gone as well. But he was still sore, and hurting all over his body. He'd never been this injured before, even in his fights with Inuyasha.

His only consolation was knowing that Kaida was in more pain than himself. And in his mind, she deserved every bit of it and then some.

Sesshomaru readjusted himself on the futon, and closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax slightly. He could feel the burning sensation all over his body that marked the healing of his flesh and bone. An involuntary growl surfaced when he took inventory of the damage that his ward's instructor had managed to cause.

_'She's more trouble than she's worth.'_ he thought grimly as he let sleep take over his weary body. _'It would be easier if I just got rid of her and brought someone else in, despite Rin's protests to the contrary.'_

_

* * *

_

By the time Kaida had recovered enough to get out of bed and get back to her normal routine with Rin and her studies, Sesshomaru had long been out and about doing his normal everyday duties. Kaida figured she had another fight coming from the dog lord sometime soon. So it shocked her when she didn't even see Sesshomaru for nearly three days after Keisha had pronounced her fit to walk about again.

He had walked in on one of Rin's lessons while they were in the library and called the human girl out. It was a few minutes later before Rin came back in, a frown pasted on her face.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru said that the time for the inspection of the guard is coming up." Rin said. "And he wants me to do it this year instead of him."

"That's not odd." Kaida said. "Most Lords have their mates at their sides when they inspect the guards. Since Sesshomaru doesn't have a mate, and you're his ward, the responsibility falls to you."

"What do I have to do?" she asked. "I've seen Lord Sesshomaru inspect the guard before. All he does is walk down the ranks."

"That's all you'll have to do." Kaida answered. "It's more of a traditional duty than a necessary one. There's nothing to it. You just follow behind him and look like you're searching for something wrong with the soldiers."

"The western Council members are going to be there." Rin said glumly. Kaida groaned and shook her head. If the Council members were going to be in attendance then she had better make sure that Rin followed the protocol to the last letter. "And Lord Sesshomaru said that he wants to see you in the council room after dinner tonight."

"He couldn't tell me this himself?" Kaida muttered grumpily. "I was standing right here when he came in."

"I, uh… I think he's still mad at you." Rin said carefully, watching Kaida for some sort of reaction.

"Mad at me?" she asked. "What's he mad at me about?"

"The dojo?"

"That was his fault!" she exclaimed vehemently. "He's the one that grew to the size of a mountain and tried to turn me into dog food!"

"Well…I think that's what's wrong, at any rate." Rin said, settling down to her scrolls and paper again. "He's been grumpy lately."

"You mean more so than normal?" Kaida asked, the contempt in her voice think and condescending. "He's always grumpy when I'm around."

"I really wish you two would at least be civil to one another." Rin said. "You're honestly acting like some little children."

"We're not children." Kaida said, glaring at her. "At least I'm not."

"You'd never be able to tell it the way you two are constantly slinging insults at each other." Rin pointed out.

"Slinging insults? I haven't talked to him since we fought!" Kaida said defensively.

"That doesn't mean you haven't been calling him every foul name you can think of." Rin pointed out sullenly. "And Sesshomaru is no better. He now refers to you as the 'disgraceful half-breed'.

"So he's venting to you?" Kaida asked, a slight grin on her face. "Imagine that. I figured he had to let some of that steam off eventually." Rin just groaned and shook her head in an attempt to block out the demoness across the table from her. The human girl had had enough of the bickering nobles, and was bound and determined to do something about it.

* * *

Luckily, her chance came sooner than she had expected. That evening, she was outside with Kaida, practicing the shielding techniques once again when Sesshomaru appeared at the edge of the courtyard. 

Rin knew Kaida had sensed him, and her suspicion was confirmed when she saw the thin line that Kaida's mouth was drawn down into.

"Try it again, Rin." the demoness instructed calmly. "Concentrate on searching out any weak spots within the shields before trying to adjust the size of it."

Rin closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could, and quickly felt the initial warmth of the energy shield that formed around her. When she felt the energy stabilize around her body, she peeked her eyes open, looking towards Kaida. The demoness nodded and motioned for her to go on. Rin closed her eyes again and used her own energy to search out the weaker spots on the shield, adding some of her energy to strengthen it more.

"Are you ready?" came Kaida's patient voice. Rin's eyes shot open once again, and quickly nodded to the demoness. Kaida pulled her scimitars out from their scabbards and sliced repeatedly at the shield, only to have it stay up. After a few more swipes, Kaida sheathed her blades and called for Rin to let the shielding down.

"Better. Much better." Kaida said as Rin wiped her face off with a small piece of cloth. "You'll have this mastered before long, Rin. Now that you're used to manipulating the demonic energy, you're progressing much faster than before."

"It's getting easier." the human girl admitted.

"Well, that's enough for today." Kaida said. "I think Sesshomaru wants you for something." She nodded in the Western Lord's direction, frowning. Rin nodded and headed towards Sesshomaru, wondering what her Lord wanted with her this time.

She got about halfway across the courtyard before she realized that the two nobles were glaring daggers at each other, but still refusing to speak. Rin sighed and finally lost her patience with the two of them. She stalked back over to Kaida and grabbed her sleeve, bodily dragging the demoness towards a silently fuming Sesshomaru.

When they were finally facing each other, Rin put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"I just want you two to know that you're the biggest hypocrites to ever live in the Western Lands." she said calmly, waiting for the reaction she knew that would get from the two arrogant nobles.

"Excuse me?" Kaida demanded. "What was that supposed to mean?" Sesshomaru simply glared down at her, apparently in an attempt to intimidate her into being quiet.

"It's the truth." Rin continued. "You both keep telling me to learn court manner, learn court etiquette, learn this, learn that. Isn't one part of these manners learning how to deal with the ones you don't like?"

"Rin." Sesshomaru said warningly.

"Well, it's the truth." she said, her confidence wavering slightly with her guardian's hardening gaze. "How am I supposed to learn how to deal with someone I don't like, when the only answer I see to it is to attack them, and hope I can kill them?"

"Rin?" Kaida started, only to be stopped by the fuming teenage girl. "What are you…"

"It's the truth! You two can't stand each other, and I know that." she pointed out hotly. "But you could at least practice what you preach and put up with each other's presence! You don't have to attack every time you come within swinging distance of each other. How am I supposed to learn what to do when the only example I see is you two trying to maim, kill, or decimate each other?"

Neither one of the nobles had anything to say to counter that, and Rin knew it. She shook her head and faced the two of them. Sesshomaru looked far from pleased, and Kaida simply looked a bit surprised.

"Quit acting like two little children who have to prove to the other who's the strongest, the fastest, or whatever." she said calmly. "I hate it when you two fight to the point where you're both bloody and laid up for a few days. Spar if you have to. But quit trying to kill each other."

The human girl gave them a glare that Kaida attributed solely to the very pissed off demon Lord standing in front of her, and watched as Rin stalked into the fortress without so much as a backwards glance. She blinked a few more times before saying anything.

"Well, that was…unexpected." Kaida said lightly.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru ground out, still glaring daggers at her. "Your influence is starting to rub off on her. That is not acceptable."

"How is this my fault?" Kaida asked, turning to him and glaring right back. "I didn't tell her to say that."

"She is acting as uncouth as you are." he clarified coldly. "Such disrespect to her superiors."

"You mean to you." Kaida said.

"Yes."

"You ever thought that she just might be fed up with you blaming everything that goes wrong on me?"

"You?"

"Yes, me." Kaida said firmly. "Why are you mad at me anyways? Is it because of what happened in the dojo? Because I don't think I need to remind you that you _wanted_ me to go full demon. You even _told_ me to. So you can't blame that on me! It's not my fault you lost control."

"My memory is functioning satisfactorily." he snarled.

"Then why are you mad?" she asked, prodding him further, despite the fact that her self preservation instincts were screaming at her to run. "Is it because I pinned you to the wall?"

"No."

"Yes it is, isn't it?" she asked, her lips pursed in thought. "I've already told you, I get a power boost when I change. When it wears off, I'm as good as demon fodder. That's the only reason I was able to do that."

"I am well aware of that." Sesshomaru said, his hand falling to Toukijinn in aggravation.

"Apparently you're not." she continued on, defying him and daring him to draw the sword. "That power is sporadic, Sesshomaru. It's not reliable. And if it's not reliable, then it's no good to me!" She stopped herself for a few seconds, just long enough to calm down before turning back to him with a wry smile on her face. "You have power you can access at anytime, and that makes you strong than me. Is that what you wanted to hear? Yes, you're stronger than I am at any given point and time."

"That is no excuse." he said, unsheathing the sword, and brushing off her question. "Your conduct is inexcusable."

"Really?" she asked, her voice deadly serious. "How about you look in the mirror, Western Lord. You're not perfect either, despite what you may think."

Sesshomaru remained utterly still as the demoness who had all but just submitted to his power over her stalked towards the gates of the fortress. She disappeared a few seconds later, jumping into the branches of a tall tree and vaulting over the wall, out of his sight and range of sense.

* * *

**A/N** - _Rin's on another emotional temper tantrum…watch out! Anyhow, don't you just love it when teenagers back their parents/guardians into a corner they can't get out of by calling them a hypocrite? _

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I eagerly await to hear what you think.

Until next time,

A.A.

- 


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer -** It's not mine. Never was. The only characters I own are the ones not familiar to the Inuyasha anime or manga.

Special thanks to the following for taking time to review:

**Discordangel101-** I understand what you are saying about our dear Sesshy's personality. Hopefully, the beginning of this chapter will shed some light on to his reasons for not utterly destroying Kaida up until now. And the reason for the apparent 'misplaced anger' will come to light as well. You know, I was beginning to wonder if you were reading over my shoulder or something because you have an uncanny habit of questioning things I am going to answer in the next chapter! ;)

**Foreeverjinxed-** I'm glad that you feel Rin is an accurate portrayal of a teenager. I was hoping I wasn't overdoing it a bit, considering it has been some years since I was that age. ;)

**Lirael2007 -** Welcome! It's always good to have another member of the site. I do hope you enjoy the latest chapter. And thank you for leaving a review. It's wonderful to have another person's opinion on this story!

**Inuyashas hun -** I know the whole Sesshomaru going off the deep end is a bit of a stretch, but hopefully it will make sense why he did it at the end of this chapter.Suffice to say our favorite lord is not used to handling someone withKaida's...unique...personality.Hope you enjoy.

**Ladie shinomori -** The end is actually very far off, so no need to be concerned. I tend to be a very long winded writer, so my stories are bit excessive. Your concern about Kaida showing a more 'feminine' side will be resolved within the next few chapters. And don't worry about the length of the reviews you leave. I don't mind them, even ifyou dolike to ramble. I do the same thing at times. ;)

Other thanks to:** hamgirl, Lucifer001,Hiroshi Paradox, Anna's pastime, Becky, Destrona,**and** InuObbsessed o.o.** for leaving me such encouraging reviews

**

* * *

Teaching Rin**

**Chapter 17**

**A Light in Darkness**

**

* * *

**

Dawn's light had yet to cover the pristine forest around the Western fortress, but Sesshomaru was already tracking the presence of a particular demoness who had been a thorn in his side for the last few days. He had seen the Southern noble only briefly since Rin's abrupt declaration of their childish behavior, and had yet to speak with her.

She had left the castle nearly two hours ago, and since he could not sleep himself, decided to follow. He had tracked her from afar, not wanting to be seen or sensed by his prey. She had taken directly to the forest, sending out a shrill whistle that was immediately answered by a brassy bugle. He recognized the sound as that of Kaida's dragon steed Ishika, and judging by the tone of the bugle, the huge reptile was not happy.

Sesshomaru followed her to a small ravine that ran near the forest edge. There, he found the huge dragon circling overhead. Kaida called her down into the small enclosure, and patted her head when she let out a low grumble of welcome. Kaida smiled warmly at her in return, and signaled something to the beast that had her taking off into the predawn light to the East.

Once the creature was out of sight, Kaida took to the treetops and headed Eastward into the denser parts of the forest. Sesshomaru waited until she was on the very border of his senses before following suit, still unsure of what she was doing.

The Southern noble was an enigma to him. She reminded him of some sort of creature that had two different personalities. To him, she was coarse, rude, crude, and an all around nuisance that he could do without. But there were a few times when he had seen another side to her; a patient, caring side. Her instruction time with Rin and her rare moments of gentleness with Ishika had thrown him for a loop when he'd witnessed them.

Sesshomaru had though he understood the demoness, the way she thought, and the reasons for her actions; but a few careful observations had skewed his initial assumptions about her.

She was different from the handful of women he had ever come into prolonged contact with. She was confident, proud, independent, things that were not present in many females of the time, whether they be human or demon. Of course, if he was honest with himself, the only basis for comparison he had was to Rin, and the Shikon miko Kagome. But comparing Kaida to the two of them was almost comical.

The human miko Kagome shared Kaida's hot temper and strong sense of justice. Kami knew he had seen the young woman's wrath come avalanching down upon his half brother's head during their brief tenure as alliances in the quest to destroy Naraku. And his trips onto the ground usually stemmed from something to do with the wolf prince Kouga, or Inuyasha being overly obtuse, which was the norm as far as he was concerned.

_'The mongrel was slammed into the ground often enough. I am surprised his head remain straight on his shoulders.'_ he thought grimly, jumping from one tree to another as he silently trailed his ward's instructor through the thick canopy.

But unlike Kagome, and Rin it seemed, Kaida lacked the gentle disposition the other two women shared…or so he had thought. She was beginning to throw more and more surprises his way, whether she realized it or not. To be brutally honest, the Southern demoness reminded him of the wind sorceress Kagura, one of Naraku's many incarnations. They were both strong fighters in their own right, but they were bound to a person they could not stand. Kagura to Naraku by a physical bond, but Kaida to Kiyoshi by the rules implemented by their own society. Kagura had eventually escaped Naraku's clutches by death.

But how would Kaida manage to escape Kiyoshi? Would she have to die as well, if only to be free of the egomaniacal neko?

She had exhausted every possible means of escape already, short of killing the neko and bringing on a civil war that would tie the land in knots and have the ruling Lord's at each other's throats.

He honestly did not understand her, and her need to protect the ones around her. To him, it made perfect sense to just kill the bastard cat and get it over with. But Kaida, she would not do that and risk throwing her homelands into a war with the North. She cared too much. And that is what he did not understand about her.

Demons looked out for themselves before anyone else, at least until they were mated. But Kaida seemed to put the concerns of others around her before herself. This sort of selfless attitude was unlike what other female demons had.

'_Of course her human blood probably acts on its own accord and influences the way she behaves and thinks._' he thought. _'I have been comparing her to full demons, and not taking into consideration her human blood. Perhaps that is where I have made my mistakes in trying to understand her actions.'_

His anger towards her was misplaced, and he realized that now. It was not because she had pinned him to the dojo with his own sword, and it was not because she questioned his every order to him. Inuyasha had done that for years, even gone so far as to cut off his left arm, but Sesshomaru had never been so angry with his half brother as he had been with Kaida. He had concluded that his anger towards her was simply because he did not understand her, or the way she thought.

So he had taken to covertly watching her movements around the fortress, and especially during the times she worked with Rin. Anyone else would have considered the Western Lord to have an unhealthy fixation on the Southern noblewoman. But he considered it observation in order to learn more about an unknown enemy. So ever since Rin had accused them of being hypocrites, he had watched her carefully, picking up little nuances and habits that he had not seen before. Like how she would slightly cock her head to one side when thinking about a question Rin had asked her. She also had a wicked sense of humor, and would have Sakaki laughing his head off when he was supposed to be on guard duty.

But her attitude towards him remain cold and distant, not that he really cared. But she spoke to him only when forced to, and had refused to stay within yelling distance of him since the altercation in the courtyard.

What had him the most annoyed with her though, was not her avoidance of him, or any of the other things she had done. It was because she refused to stay placed in the little box he had made for her. Every time he though he had her figured out, she would go and do something completely out of character and scatter his assumptions and expectations to the four winds.

It was really starting to annoy him more than anything else he had ever come across. He'd heard many times that females were complicated and complex creatures. But he had disregarded that pearl of wisdom, thinking it would never have a baring on him.

Now he was beginning to see exactly what they had meant, and understand the wisdom inherent in that warning.

* * *

The cool fall air felt amazingly refreshing to Kaida as she sprinted further and further away from the walls of the Western fortress, away from the overbearing responsibilities she had, and away from the ever present aura of Sesshomaru. 

The overbearing dog Lord had been on her mind constantly lately, especially after the incident in the courtyard where Rin had proclaimed them hypocrites, and then stormed away from them. Kaida remembered thinking Sesshomaru had been a bit surprised to find that Rin could be so blatant and demanding, and was going to explain the change in the girl's attitude to him. But when Sesshomaru had turned around and blamed her for Rin's change, she had gotten angry and left in a huff, only to come back later that evening to find a very upset Rin crying in her room.

It was then that her respect for Sesshomaru began to chip away. But his accusing amber colored eyes were lodged in her memory no matter what she done to get rid of it.

_'If he would stop long enough to see what is going on with her, it would help.' _Kaida thought, reaching out to push a branch out of her way. _'Humans and demons are different, and Rin is not like a female demon.'_

Kaida knew that Rin was the only reason she was still alive and in one piece. Rin needed to be taught to be acceptable to the demon court, and Kaida was the one to teach her. There was no doubt in the noblewoman's mind that if Sesshomaru had any say, she'd have been dead a long time ago.

The Western Lord had never been known for his patience with people who would not obey his orders and commands, and Kaida had questioned practically everything he'd told her to do since she'd gotten there. She had argued, fought, insulted, and condemned him more times than any other living creature, including his half brother Inuyasha. Hell, she had even ran him through with his own sword! But she was still alive, despite it all. Sure, he was angry with her, of that she had no doubt. And he would probably take out his anger on her during their next spar, but she didn't care. If she did get her behind kicked, she'd have fully deserved it.

But it seemed like Sesshomaru had withdrawn his aggravation with her and disposed of it somewhere. He was back to his normal routine of ignoring her when he could, not speaking to her unless it was out of necessity, and glaring at any given point in time. No big change there. However, she had noticed that he had started to follow and watch as she went along her routine with Rin during the day. Apparently he thought she had not noticed, but she had none the less.

At first, she had thought he was simply watching her in an attempt to find something she was doing wrong in order to ship her back to the South. And she was fine with that, she really was. So she ignored him unless he came forward, but he never did. After three days of constant surveillance, she was getting antsy and angry. And in an effort to find out what exactly was going on with him, she'd taken to leaving the safety of the fortress walls for early morning runs.

Up until now, he had not risen to the bait to follow her. But she could vaguely sense his familiar energy following a ways behind her this morning, and she was determined to find out what all the cloak and dagger hiding was about.

A loud bugle pulled Kaida out of her musings about the Western Lord, and she looked up to see Ishika flying high above her with some sort of man-sized fish in her claws. The great demon circled a few more times, and Kaida rushed to the small clearing that she had found the morning before during her run. Ishika was already happily munching on the oversized fish, and Kaida only shook her head at the beasts enthusiasm.

Kaida jumped down from the upper branch of the towering tree after sending Ishika off to finish her meal. She dropped quickly to her knees and then stood, scanning the area by expanding her senses. She had felt Sesshomaru stop abruptly at the same time she did, and guessed that he was slowly working his way towards where she was in order to satiate his own curiosity.

She took up the first moves of a few of her warm up katas, figuring that he would not show his face for a while. So imagine her surprise when she felt his aura flare slightly about twenty minutes later.

"You might as well come out." she said, relaxing her position only slightly to indicate that she had not intention of attacking him. "You've been following me since I left."

"You are beyond the safety of the fortress." he stated, keeping his voice forcefully calm as he walked out of the underbrush.

"Ishika needed to hunt." she said, as if that answered all his future questions. "Dragons have to eat as well."

"And that requires you to disobey my orders?"

"I did not realize I was relegated to the inside of the fortress walls." she said crisply. "And correct me if I am wrong, but you said I was not to leave the grounds with Rin. And as you can plainly see, Rin is not here."

"I also said Sakaki was to accompany you at all times as extra protection." he pointed out. "Where is he?"

"Sleeping in the watch tower?" she suggested innocently, shrugging. He glared at her, but she said nothing else, only walked a few steps before taking up the beginning stance of the kata she had been in the middle of when she'd called him out. She was aware of his scrutinizing gaze, but did not let it deter her from what she was doing.

"What form is that? I have never seen it before." he asked after a few minutes, breaking the silence that had come upon them.

"I'm not sure what it is called exactly, but it is an off shoot of kendo." she offered as a vague explanation.

"Where did you learn it?"

"A friend of my father's." she answered, wishing he would just get to the point. "It's a bit more obscure than other forms. Not really well known. I do not use it all that often, but it is good to keep in practice with it."

"I see." he said, circling her as she kicked and punched at an imaginary opponent in front of her. "The primary focus is defensive?"

"Mostly. It also focuses on grappling and throwing, or even pinning your opponent."

"Moves to disarm and secure your enemy as opposed to killing them?" he asked. She nodded and relaxed completely from the kata. With Sesshomaru being in a talkative mood and suddenly questioning something she'd done for years, she couldn't concentrate.

"Exactly." she said. "After all, you can't kill everyone you come across, at least not before you weasel information out of them first."

"How far along in this particular training are you?" he questioned.

"Far enough along to throw you around if I had to." she stated easily, with no hint of maliciousness or teasing in her voice. She'd already decided it was time to try and make amends with the cold demon lord, if only for Rin's sake.

"Unlikely."

"It's the truth."

"I do not believe you."

"I did not expect you would." she said, a small grin on her face.

"You seem confident of your abilities." he stated. Kaida felt a cold chill run up her spine, and she was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the slight breeze in the air.

"I know my limits." she answered calmly.

"Well then, let us test those limits, shall we?" he asked.

"Let's." Kaida said. "On one condition."

"And that would be?"

"Rin goes to the Southern harvest festival if she does accordingly at the guard inspection today and I manage to throw you into that tree." She pointed to a rather large sized oak tree with gnarled roots some fifty or sixty feet away. He just frowned and shook his head once.

"You are asking me to allow her to leave the fortress after she has been so disrespectful? Absolutely not." he said coldly.

"She's been moody, not disobedient." Kaida pointed out calmly. "She doesn't mean it, but she can't help it."

"She can not help the way she is acting? That is unbelievable."

"She's going to start her monthly cycles soon." Kaida said with a sigh, finally telling him what she had tried to the last time they had spoken in the courtyard. "Her body is changing into a woman's. Every human female does this around her age." Sesshomaru seemed absolutely stunned, and Kaida hid a snicker at the somewhat confused expression on his face.

But she figured she'd put the poor demon out of his misery and tell him the one thing all father's dreaded hearing about their daughters, in terms he was a bit more familiar with. "She's about to start ovulating, Sesshomaru. She'll have her first fertile period in a few weeks." A sudden spark of understanding shown through before his normal poker face fell back into place, and Kaida could have sworn she saw his eyes widen a fraction.

"She's not leaving the fortress." he proclaimed stiffly. "No festival."

"You're joking, right?" Kaida asked. "Her fertile period is still at least two weeks away. She'll be fine, and I'll be with her."

"Absolutely not."

"Why not? She'll be safe."

"Because I do not trust other males to control their urges towards an unmarked, unmated human girl." he remarked.

"Woman."

"Excuse me?"

"Rin is a woman now." Kaida said. "At least she will be once her cycles start. Having that much blood coming out of you every couple of weeks will toughen anyone up!"

"Blood?" he growled. "What is this you speak of? Rin will bleed?" Kaida bit her lip in another attempt to stifle a snort. It seemed like the high and mighty Lord of the Western Lands was utterly clueless about the female body. But that really should not have come as much a surprise considering the only other female around the entire fortress was Keisha, and the headwoman's interaction with Sesshomaru was sparse at best.

"You have no idea what's about to happen to her, do you?" she asked, forcibly keeping her face straight.

"I have never encountered this before, no."

"I thought so." Kaida said. "Let's give you a quick explanation." And so she did. By the time she finished telling him that Rin was going to be even moodier than usual, and bleeding profusely for a couple of days, the Western Lord seemed a little shell shocked.

"And this will happen every month?" he asked.

"Give or take a few days, yes." she answered. "That's why she has been so moody lately."

"How long have you known this?" he demanded.

"I've suspected it for a few weeks now." Kaida said. "But what convinced me was her little outburst in the courtyard a few days ago when she called the both of us walking hypocrites."

"How so?"

"I found her crying afterwards." Kaida answered. "She told me that she'd been feeling off, along with a few more things. After that, I knew what was wrong. It's not hard to spot once you know what you're looking for."

"I trust you have explained this…occurrence to her?"

"It's taken care of. She knows what to expect." That seemed to reassure him a little bit, although it was hard to tell whether he was relieved or not considering there was barely enough moonlight left to see anything.

"When will her normal disposition return?"

"She'll be fine in a few more days." Kaida answered. "As long as things stay calm, her uncontrolled fits of crying and random angry outbursts should subside."

"Calm?"

"Our fighting upsets her, greatly." Kaida explained. "I didn't realize it before now, but she honestly thinks we are trying to kill each other when we spar. I tried telling her that it is nothing to worry about, that we're just letting off some steam, but it did not help."

"And?"

"I'm not training in the dojo after it is rebuilt." she answered shortly. "I'll take to the forest to train."

"Why?"

"It upsets her to see us fighting, especially when we draw blood." Kaida answered easily. She told me that when she met you, you had been beaten up and were in the forest outside her village. It scares her to see you hurt, no matter how insignificant you may think it is. She gets scared."

"That is ridiculous."

"Yes, well, she worries. I do the same thing with Kentaro."

"You go through this '_cycle_' as well?" he asked warily.

"Not every month, but yes." Kaida said. "My demon blood regulates them to ever few months as opposed to every month like a normal human."

"So you are refusing to spar with me?" he queried.

"Yes. Unless we're away from the fortress, and Rin doesn't see it." she answered firmly. "I won't upset her if I can help it."

"Then we will train elsewhere." he said simply.

"I already told you that I was not going to use to dojo….Wait, what did you say? We?"

"That is correct."

"We?" she questioned again. "I already said I was leaving the dojo. What's with this '_we_' business?" The sun's rays began to filter over the tree tops then, and small shafts of light were beginning to filter down through the surrounding tree canopy.

"You are a worthy opponent, and adequate training partner." he said.

"In other words, you've pummeled Sakaki too many times to count and I'm the only one who can put up a half decent fight."

"Some of your techniques are foreign to me, and it makes for an interesting fight."

"I think you just want a place to hide my body if you do manage kill me." she said with a nonchalant shrug. "Either that or you want to learn the techniques and then turn around and use them on me."

"That would be an accurate observation."

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Figures." she scoffed. "Truce? No fighting where she can see or hear us?"

"No. But a voluntary lack of open hostility towards each other should suffice for the time being." he said. "I still don't like you."

"Big surprise there." she said, rolling her eyes. "You're no picnic to live with either, you know."

"So I've been told." he replied. Kaida only shook her head and reigned in a comment that would more than likely take them down the well worn road leading to a fight.

"You want to start training now? I think Ishika's still eating." she asked.

"Very well." he said, drawing Toukijin from its sheath and waiting for Kaida to pick up her own blades, but she never did. "What are you doing?"

"Practicing the disarming techniques I told you about. I still say you should let Rin go to the festival if I throw you into the tree."

"You are delusional."

"Let's make a wager then. If I can toss you, then Rin goes to the festival with me." Kaida said.

"Fine."

"Fine? That's it?" she asked. "You agree?"

"I agreed simply because I know you are not capable of throwing me anywhere, let alone up against a tree that is nearly sixty feet away."

"We'll see about that." she said with a grin.

* * *

About ten minutes later, after Sesshomaru had been disarmed and knocked down more than once, and Kaida had taken a number of direct hits to her stomach and a few roundhouse kicks to her head, the Lord of the Western Lands went flying head first straight into the thick trunk of the ancient oak tree, hitting it hard enough to partially uproot it from the ground. There was a dull thud and a sickening crack and he slid down to land on the ground with a grunt. Kaida doubled over with her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. 

Sesshomaru shook his head to clear the stars he was seeing, and got to his feet, ready to resume the fight when he saw her collapse onto the ground with a grimace and a curse. He walked over and roughly used the toe of his boot to roll her onto her back.

She had proved her point, and managed to throw him into the tree using only the techniques he was unfamiliar with. But it had taken its toll on her as well. Since the techniques were unfamiliar, and as such, her fighting was not as fluid and effective as normal. She had been forced to constantly think about her next move and react accordingly. This left her open to many attacks while she tried to coordinate her attacks.

He would walk away with bruised pride, but he had no doubt that he had left a considerable number of marks on her in their short spar. He kicked out at her again, not sure whether she had passed out or not. But she quickly rolled to her feet with a frown.

"Take it easy already, will you?" she barked.

"How did you do that?"

"What, throw you into the tree?" she asked absently, rubbing her backside fervently.

"No, fall on your face with all the grace of a dying wombat." he replied. Kaida's face immediately went shock still and she blinked a couple of times.

"Did you just make a…joke?" she asked cautiously, looking at him like he was some unnatural form of life.

"It seems I did, if your reaction is any indication of such." he replied.

"Who are you and what have you done to Sesshomaru?" she demanded, utterly serious. "Sesshomaru doesn't crack jokes, even if they are at my expense."

"It seems I do when the time is correct." he answered. "Now answer my question before I throw you into that tree and finish uprooting it." Kaida continued to watch him closely, but eventually took a seat on the ground, apparently satisfied that she was not dealing with some sort of imposter. By now, the sun was above the eastern horizon and flooding the land with it's rays.

"The techniques employ a few concepts of counterbalancing against your opponent." she explained. "Like other forms, you use your own body weight and momentum to throw your opponent. But with this technique, you have to infuse the right amount of your own energy into the throw, and you can toss someone three times your size."

"So you simply have to infuse your own energy into the throw?" he asked. "That seems simple enough."

"There's more to it than that." she said, shrugging. "But it is the basics behind the techniques. Anyone could be taught how to do it."

"Why do you fight?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly, before he could think about what he was saying. She seemed to know a great deal about different forms and techniques, even some he did not know of, but he still did not understand why she learned to fight. He knew that with three sons, Ryu did not need her as a soldier of such caliber. And it had been bugging him to find out why. _'Perhaps if she answers, some of these lingering questions I have will be put to rest.' _he thought.

"Excuse me?" she asked, the abrupt change in topic startling her somewhat.

"Why do you fight? Your brothers, I can understand. Why you?"

"I wasn't always like this, Sesshomaru." Kaida said honestly, fidgeting with a few blades of grass in front of her . "I never intended to be a fighter when I was younger. That's why I know enough about court manners to teach Rin. I had learned them all by the time I did start learning to fight."

"What cause did you have to become what you now are?"

"Kiyoshi?"

"The neko?"

"Yes."

"How so?" he questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's a long story." she warned.

"There is time." he countered.

"You're nosey, aren't you?" Kaida asked skeptically, her eyes narrowing at him in aggravation. "Digging for information, just like you've been doing for the past few days, following Rin and I, watching her lessons."

"Perhaps." he said nonchalantly. Kaida shook her head and leaned back on her hands.

"When I was born, I was originally to be promised to the son of one of my father's advisors; his name was Kaze. But Haruto's mate, Lady Koto, talked my parents into promising me to Kiyoshi. They said it would help the ties between the North and South if we were to mate." Kaida said. "I was a few years old, maybe eight or nine, when Kiyoshi and I started to spend large amounts of time together. Of course, since Kaze was always around the castle, he was there as well. One day, Kiyoshi and I were walking around the grounds, and he attacked me, saying that he needed a practice dummy. At that time, I didn't know anything about fighting. When Kaze found me a few hours later, he was so angry that he refused to be separated from me anytime Kiyoshi was around. Father was none to please either."

"So you learned to fight in order to protect yourself from the neko?"

"Basically." she said, nodding. "I began to train after Kiyoshi beat Kaze into the ground during one of his visits. It was a few years later, and Kaze and I were playing in the gardens, chasing each other. I fell and he tripped over me, landing right on top of me. We got up and Kaze apologized, then kissed my cheek. Kiyoshi saw it and went crazy. He caught us off guard and nearly killed Kaze, probably would have if I had not gotten between them. Kiyoshi wound up knocking me around a bit in the process, saying if I didn't have enough sense to stay out of a fight then I deserved what I got. I realized then and there that I had to do something, and Kaze made me swear to find a way to take care of myself. I told Kentaro what happened and began training the next day."

"What happened to this Kaze person?"

"He's a trader who oversees the majority of our import/export business to the Eastern and Western Lands and territories. I haven't seen him in years since his work keeps him gone for long periods of time. Wish I could see him again, though. He could help me out."

"How so?"

"Kiyoshi hates him with a passion." Kaida said. "And I got a letter from the Southern Council members yesterday saying that my union with Kiyoshi is to be consummated no more than two months after Rin's court presentation."

"And how will this Kaze help?"

"He's a charmer, and a conniving one at that." she answered with a laugh. "He could convince the Council that the sky was green and the grass was blue if he had to."

"And he will not assist you to grant your freedom?"

"He can't. The Council refuses to see him. And they've overruled ay attempts by my father to grant him an audience. It's a big mess that could have easily been avoided."

"Arranged unions are common. It is the way things are done." Sesshomaru said.

"I don't see you with a woman hanging off your arm." she pointed out dryly. "And now that I think about it, I remember hearing something about an inu demoness from one of the larger clans having something to do with you? What did you do, destroy the agreement papers after your father died? "

"Something like that." he answered stoically. "I am in no need of a mate."

"You and me both. But you can tell the Council to go piss off. I'm not so lucky." Kaida said with a dejected voice. "I don't have much more to teach her, Sesshomaru. I'm running out of time."

"Indeed you are." he said, nodding.

"Well aren't you just a mountain of moral support?" she asked sarcastically. "Just out of morbid curiosity, is Rin promised to anyone?"

"No."

"That's a relief. I was wondering what she had told Kentaro." Kaida said, getting up from the forest floor and brushing her training gi off.

"What has the kitsune to do with this?"

"Nothing at the moment. But I have a distinct feeling he will be playing for Rin more as time goes along."

"His plans for Rin will not take form." the Western lord said firmly, and Kaida could feel a small, angry spike in his energy.

"Let her chose, Sesshomaru." Kaida said softly. "She's the one who has to live with her mate the rest of her life. Not you. If she's happy, then let her go."

"I will do as I see fit." he said stiffly.

"I do not doubt that." she said, shrugging. She stretched her hands up towards the sky and yawned, letting the touchy subject drop. "What time is the inspection of the guard going to start today?"

"Noon."

"She'll be ready." Kaida said, walking away into the forest towards her dragon. "And we're leaving in the morning for the South."

"Agreed." he said, turning in the other direction and heading back towards the fortress without another word. Not all of his questions had been answered, but the information he had gained would suffice for the time being.

* * *

The main courtyard of the Western fortress was lined with row after row of demons in battle armor, each one completely motionless and as stone faced as if they were carved from granite. Along the courtyard walls stood the Western Council members, along with a number of lesser vassals who owed their allegiances to Sesshomaru for one odd reason or another. As she walked out of the living quarters, she could feel hundreds of eyes settle onto her. Beside her, a formally dressed Rin was trembling. 

"You'll be fine." Kaida said quietly, ignoring the looks she was receiving from the other demons. "All you have to do is walk beside Sesshomaru and look like you are searching for something wrong in the ranks of soldiers. It'll be over with before you know it."

"So I just follow him and look around?" Rin asked skeptically. "What's the point in that?"

"It's more of a traditional ritual than a necessary action." Kaida explained quickly. "Supposedly, since women are not to mingle with the soldiers, it is easier for them to spot something wrong in the guard line up. They are unfamiliar with the men, and therefore more likely to tell when something is out of place or incorrect."

"Familiarity breeds problems." Sesshomaru said solemnly as he walked over to them.

"And there in lies the problem." Kaida finished, patting Rin on the shoulder. "I do not doubt that Lord Sesshomaru has his officers in perfect order, but having an unfamiliar face inspecting keeps the men on their toes."

Rin nodded in understanding and Kaida left them to begin their trek around the rows and rows of soldiers and officers lined up in the courtyard. She thought about going where the Western Council was sitting, if only to see how Rin managed to get through the ritual. But she quickly decided against it when one look towards the group of demons showed that the majority of them were glaring daggers at her.

So instead, she discretely jumped into a small tree that was out of the way and then onto the wall surrounding the courtyard. She watched as Rin followed beside her Lord, head held high and looking at one demon critically before sweeping her gaze to the next. She was going perfect, just like they had rehearsed. And she looked just as regal as any other ruling Lady Kaida had ever seen, especially in the formal kimono and her hair done up in some kind of complicated knot courtesy of Keisha.

She set back and watched as the Rin and Sesshomaru walked along the rows of soldiers together, looking at each and everyone of them. By the time they were a little of three-quarters of the way through the rows, Kaida noticed that there was someone coming towards the gate of the fortress. She peered down closely and saw that it was Kentaro, and he looked more than just a little frantic.

_'What is he doing here?'_ she thought, watching while he was let in and quickly disappeared into the crowd of Council members and other dignitaries on the outskirts of the courtyard. _'Sesshomaru's already told him to leave Rin alone unless he is formally coming to present himself to court her. Maybe he has news of Haruto's movements along the borderlands. Ronin did say that he would keep Sesshomaru informed about what they found.' _She dropped down from the wall and slowly began to thread her way through the crowd towards the ever resentful Council members.

_'Please let him be here because of Haruto.' _she begged. _'The fight in the dojo will be nothing compared to what he'll do if Kentaro has decided to ask permission to court Rin, and I don't feel like trying to separate the two of them if he pisses Sesshomaru off.'_

The spar they had earlier than morning had seemed…painless. And now that she had time to stop and think about it, the whole morning had seemed off. That was the first conversation she'd had with Sesshomaru that did not end up with one of them unconscious on the ground, or at least bleeding profusely from some random body part. In fact, that was the first time they had spoken more than two minutes since they'd blown the dojo to shreds in their last spar.

It even seemed to her like Sesshomaru had made an attempt to refrain from instigating another fight, which in itself was shocking.

_'He's got something up his sleeve.' _she thought glumly. _'I can deal with Sesshomaru at his worst, biting, slashing and killing. But having him act like a civilized being is starting to make me concerned about both our sanity.'_

Once the inspection was over with, and Sesshomaru had spoken to the Western Council members and she sent Rin to change, Kaida headed for the spot where she had spotted Kentaro. But it seemed as though Sesshomaru had already beat her to him. The Western Lord had pulled the kitsune to the side and was interrogating him when she walked into the conversation.

"..doing here, kitsune?"

"I've come to relay some information to you that we have found concerning Haruto." he said, bowing to Kaida as she took a stance beside Sesshomaru.

"What is the news, Kentaro?" Kaida asked quickly.

"Haruto's forces are completely mobilized along the Northern most borders of his lands." the demon said. "And there are rumors of his plans to intercept your trading ships to the mainland, Lord Sesshomaru."

"How did you find out this information?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously.

"Surveillance, sir." Kentaro said.

"You and Hoshi have been spying again." Kaida said, tamping down a small grin.

"Spying sounds so….tactless and undermining." Kentaro said, puffing up proudly. "I prefer to call it additional affirmation of existing knowledge. And I'll have you know that it was Hoshiki and Yuri that found this out, not me and Hoshi."

"So you're sending your sisters to spy? That's not much of an improvement." Kaida said.

"They wanted to go, so they went." Kentaro answered with a shrug. "They do good work, don't they? Not as good as me and Hoshi, but still."

"Of course." Kaida said dryly, shaking her head. "What else can you tell us?"

"Haruto refuses to move any closer to the Southern territories. So for the time being, your home is safe, Lady Kaida."

"And my lands?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Rumor has it that Haruto is preparing to attack your soldiers stationed along the borderlands. Apparently he means to storm your lands in an attempt to overthrow your power and set up base here. He's thinking hostile takeover, my Lord."

"And where is Kiyoshi and his older brother?" Kaida asked.

"My sister Yuri heard that Saburo is away on the mainland, hammering out diplomatic ties with some Chinese demons. I don't think he even knows what is going on here." Kentaro said, frowning. "And Kiyoshi is traveling with a battalion of elites, headed for the seaport checkpoint along the borderlands with the West."

"Is there anything else?"

"No, sir. But we will keep you informed to any changes." the kitsune said seriously. "All four of us are about to head North for a few weeks to see what else we can find out. None of us want a war to break out, so we're doing all we can."

"You're assistance is appreciated." Kaida said.

"If you would inform your father, Lady?" Kentaro asked.

"I will see to it immediately." Kaida said with a nod.

"Is there anything else?" Sesshomaru asked, apparently in a hurry to get this conversation over with.

"No, sir."

"Very well then." he said, waving the kitsune off.

"Sir."

"Go inside and rest a while before you leave." Kaida said. "Rin will see to some sustenance for you."

"Thank you, Lady Kaida. Lord Sesshomaru." he said, bowing deeply to the two of them. He took off towards the living quarters of the fortress, meeting Rin as she was coming out.

"This seems more serious than I expected." Kaida said. "I figured something was going on. Haruto's been to quiet lately."

"Indeed he has. I have been wondering myself what he was conniving." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"What are you going to do about this?" Kaida asked.

"My presence for an early border patrol should prove distracting enough to flush out the lead culprits." he answered smoothly.

"I take it you will be leaving soon?" Kaida queried.

"As soon as the kit is gone."

"Why wait for him to leave? He's not hurting anything." she said. "I can handle the Council members if you need to go now."

"It is not the Council I am concerned about." he said stoically. "Observe." Kaida looked over and saw that Kentaro was talking with Rin. The human girl was smiling and flushing slightly pink, a tell sign that she was embarrassed. And the big grin on Kentaro's face left no question as to who was responsible for the blush.

"Not this again." Kaida murmured. "Leave him be, Sesshomaru. I think it is sweet."

"I will do no such thing. The kit is a nuisance to me." he said firmly, his hand slipping to Toukijin's hilt.

"So am I, but I'm still here." she dead panned.

"Your departure can easily enough be arranged."

"True, but who would you spar with?" she countered.

"Point taken." The two nobles watched a little longer as Kentaro and Rin conversed in hush tones. Then the kitsune pulled a small rose bud from a nearby rose bush and gave it to Rin, who looked absolutely amazed when the bud gently opened in her cupped hands. Kentaro took the blossom and secured it in the knot at the top of her hair, similar to a way that the Eastern noblewomen wove roses into their own hair during court. Kentaro's mother and sisters done that, as well as his brother's mate. It was a sign that one belonged to the Eastern Courts, whether by blood or by mating.

Kaida grimaced, knowing that such a move would likely through Sesshomaru into a fit of anger. But the Western Lord only growled slightly and continued to glare at the pair. Whether he recognized the meaning behind the placement of the rose and chose not to comment on it, or he just didn't realize what it meant altogether, she was thankful he wasn't going to do anything to Kentaro.

"They are cute together. And they make quite a pair." she continued on, which only caused Sesshomaru to growl angrily. "Let them go. Kentaro's not going to hurt her. He's a good demon!"

"He is shifty."

"He's a kitsune." Kaida pointed out. "His inherent ability to manipulate was practically bred into him. You know what Ronin is like when he wants something; he'll do anything to get it. Be glad that Kentaro has not resorted to challenging you and trying to decapitate you to get to her yet. That's what Ronin did to get Lady Yoshe from that clan leader when he refused to grant his permission for their union."

"And that is precisely why Rin will not get involved with him." Sesshomaru said with an icy glare in her direction. "Kitsune are unstable. And you are encouraging her to formulate a friendship with him, no less. I thought I made my opinions perfectly clear as far as he is concerned."

"He's not that bad, Sesshomaru." Kaida said. "And he really does like her. You know how flighty his breed's dispositions are. Kentaro's had his eyes on her since the Lord's meeting, and that was almost six months ago! He wouldn't still be trying to charm her if he wasn't serious about having her around."

"His intentions remain ambiguous. And until he confronts me, he will have no part of Rin's favor." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"Too late for that." Kaida murmured, rolling her eyes.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing." she amended quickly. "Nothing at all." He just glared at her, but she refused to say anything more on the matter. "If you will excuse me, I need to tell Rin to pack her things so we can get going in the morning. The sooner we get there, the better. We've already missed the first two days of the festival waiting for the guard inspection to get over with. Excuse me."

Sesshomaru watched as she walked away and towards Rin, who was doing an impressive impression of a cherry at the moment. He saw Kaida easily turn the attention towards herself, and then tell Kentaro something that he did not hear. The kitsune glanced in his direction a moment later and frowned, apparently feeling the displeasure rolling of him in waves. And with a quick grin and a kiss on Rin's cheek, he jumped into a nearby tree, then onto the wall. He gave the two women a cheeky grin and a wink before falling out of sight.

Sesshomaru thought the little display was utterly ridiculous, and completely unbecoming of a Lord's son. But one glance towards Rin and Kaida showed they thought it had been quite entertaining, and were laughing quite animatedly. When the two calmed down, and the flush on Rin's cheeks had receded, Kaida grinned and said something to her that brought the redness back in an split second.

Sesshomaru just shook his head at their behavior.

He didn't want to know.

* * *

**A/N -** Hey everyone! What's going on? Hope you all enjoy this chapter. The next one should be out shortly, so hang in there.

Until next time, take care.

A.A.

Oh, and remember to review. I want to know what you think. ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** - It's not mine. Never was. The only things I own are the plotline and any unfamiliar characters that Rumiko Takahashi has not made up.

**A/N -** Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. I'm running a little late, so I can't name you all, but much appreciation is sent your way.

**

* * *

Teaching Rin**

**Chapter 18**

**A Side of Her Seldom Seen**

* * *

The trip to Kaida's homelands seemed to pass by much quicker than before, but that could have been because Rin was so anxious to get there. Kaida had already explained the evening before that the purpose of the festival they were attending was to honor the gods and family ancestors for their continued protection of the fields, and to thank them for the bountiful harvests. She had told Rin that the majority of the people she would see would be human, just like herself. 

The two women broke over the forest that lined the outside of the Southern palace, and Rin could see that there were already a large number of people moving around in the palace and the surrounding village.

"They're up early." Rin commented. "It's barely dawn."

"Most of them are probably too drunk to sleep.If any of them even went to sleep last night." Kaida said with a grin, looking down along the decorated village square to see a few men stumbling around.

"What?"

"Last night was the drinking games." Kaida explained as their mounts descended into the front courtyard of the Southern palace. "The village men probably drank themselves sober. They do it every year, and it is quite entertaining to watch."

"Watching a bunch of drunk men is funny?" Rin asked curiously.

"It is if you're the only sober one." Kaida chuckled.

"I'll bet." Rin said. When they got down, a slightly flushed Keiji met them, right along with Lord Ryu.

"Welcome home, little sister." Keiji said, grinning.

"Hey, Keiji." she answered, taking a good look at his weary face. "Late night?"

"It never ended." their father commented.

"Figures." Kaida answered, rolling her eyes. "Father, why do you let him make an idiot of himself with thegames? I have a better tolerance than he does, and that's not saying much."

"Who am I to begrudge my own son the pleasures of such a wonderful tradition?" Ryu asked, shrugging. It was obvious to any that looked that thedragon demon was in fine spirits today, and even happier to finally see his youngest daughter. The Southern Lord's gaze finally landed on Rin, and he smiled. "And who is this lovely creature with you, Kaida?"

"This is Lady Rin, father." Kaida said, nudging the girl gently forward. "You remember her from the Lord's meeting, I trust? Rin, this is my father, Lord Ryu and my brother, Keiji."

"It is a wonderful to meet you both Lady Kaida has spoken fondly of you both." Rin said, bowing formally, just like Kaida had taught her.

"Forgive us, Lady Rin." Ryu teased. "We did not recognize you."

"That is quite alright, my Lord." Rin answered. "We were not formally introduced at the Council meeting. Thank you for extending your invitation to include Lord Sesshomaru and myself."

"Where is he at?" Ryu asked, turning to Kaida.

"He said he wasn't coming." she answered. "He headed out on an early border patrol because of the information he recently received."

"However, my Lord does send his regards and asks that you excuse his absence." Rin continued on.

"Young lady, are you sure my daughter has been the one teaching you? She was never this polite."

"Father!" Kaida exclaimed. "You're making me sound like some uncivilized Neanderthal!"

"It's not that much of a stretch."Keiji drawled.

"You're one to talk." Kaida countered.

"I will agree whole heartedly with that." came a miffed female voice. Rin looked over and saw a female kitsune dressed in the formal robes of the Eastern court, and a grinning Kentaro by her side. The two walked over, and the woman sent Keiji an evil glare. "Correct me if I am wrong, but it was you that decided to get so drunk last night that you passed out on the courtyard steps last night. Not Lady Kaida."

"That's only because she wasn't here." he muttered, glaring at the demoness even though she seemed wholly unaffected by it. Kaida smiled as she watched her brother face off with the fox.

"Lady Yuri." she smiled. "It is good to see you well. Even better seeing you put my insolent brother in his place."

"A full time job, that is." the blue eyed fox said, sighing dramatically.

"That's enough, Yuri." Kentaro broke in. "I'm sure Lord Keiji has learned his lesson."

"If he hasn't, he will when she gets done with him." Ryu commented.

"Father!"

"You are on your own, son." he replied.

"Kentaro, why don't you take Rin and Yuri and walk around for a while." Kaida intervened smoothly. "I don't think you've introduced Rin to your sister, yet, have you?"

"So you're the one he won't shut up about." Lady Yuri said, smiling and giving Rin a slight bow. "Forgive me. I didn't realize who you were."

"You don't realize a lot of things." Keiji muttered.

"Why you overgrown lizard, just wait until…." Yuri started, only to have Kaida cut her off.

"Keiji, go with them." she said.

"No." he answered firmly. "I've already got a headache. I don't need Yuri's harping making it worse!"

"Suck it up, little brother." Kaida said, pushing her much larger brother away. The four companions turned and quickly walked away, leaving Kaida alone with her father.

"Where's Sesshomaru gone?" Ryu asked. "I figured he'd come just to watch the girl."

"He left for border patrols yesterday after Kentaro brought word of Haruto's mobilization." Kaida said. "Are our lands as secure as they said?"

"For now, yes." he answered. "How have you been, Kaida? You're past few letters have been distressing to say the least. Are you and Sesshomaru getting along?"

"Barely." she answered sourly. "I wouldn't call it getting along, actually. More like a 'lack of open hostility towards each other'."

"Lack of open hostility?" her father questioned.

"His words, not mine." she shrugged.

"And Rin?"

"She's doing fine, as you can see." Kaida said, grinning. "She's a quick learner. Makes my job much easier since she actually wants to learn this stuff."

"She's not like you were then?" Ryu asked. "Running out of lessons and trying to jump the wall to get away from the tutors?"

"Hardly." Kaida answered, shrugging. She unconsciously reached up to tap at the energy stone that was still hanging around her neck, an action she had started anytime she was talking to someone about Rin. Her father seemed to notice, and a quizzical look came across his face.

"That's an interesting piece of jewelry there." her father commented. "Is it amber?"

"I'm not exactly sure what it is." she said, glancing down at it. "Some sort of crystal I would guess."

"Where'd it come from? The mainland?" he asked, taking the stone in his hand and weighing it.

"Sesshomaru gave it to me." she said, causing her father to jerk up in surprise.

"He's giving you jewelry?" Ryu asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Is there something you aren't telling me? I thought you two didn't get along?"

"We don't." Kaida amended quickly, not wanting her father to get the wrong impression. "It's an energy manipulation stone." She explained its purpose with the shielding training and the Southern Lord seemed to relax a little bit.

The last thing Kaida needed was someone getting the wrong ideas about her and the Ice Lord.

* * *

"You didn't tell me you were going to be here." Rin said as she and the kitsune walked through the rapidly thickening crowds. Luckily enough, it seemed that the villagers recognized the crests on their respective clothing and steered clear of them. 

"Figured I'd surprise you." he answered with a shrug. "I knew the festival was coming up and Kaida would probably bring you along."

"Well, I'm glad you're here." she said shyly. "I don't really know anyone besides Kaida, and…"

"Not a problem, my lovely lady. As long as I am here, you've nothing to worry about."

"I'll take your word for it." Rin smiled. "How long will you be staying?"

"I think Yuri is leaving tomorrow, but I'll stick around until everything's over with." he said, suddenly serious. "There's something I want to talk to you about before you leave, though."

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing's wrong." he amended quickly.

"You sure?" Rin pressured.

"Positive." he answered, reaching over to press a quick kiss to her temple, causing her to blush scarlet. "Now let's see what these vendors have to sell. Have you eat breakfast yet?"

"Well…no, but…"

"Great! Hungry?"

"A little."

"Well come on. I know one of the men who makes the best sweet cakes. He's always here and I'll bet he remembers me from last year!"

"I don't doubt it." Rin grinned. "You're pretty hard to forget."

"I know." he grinned, leading her past a small raised platform and towards the end of the courtyard.

Ahead of them, they could still see Yuri and Kentaro bickering like an old couple as they looked at some bolts of blue silk while the vendor tried to hold back a laugh at their arguing.

"Are they always like that?" Rin asked, watching as the dragon demon followed beside the kitsune after she had paid the man for the required amount of material and agreed to come pick it up later. s

"Those two? All the time." Kentaro sighed, handing her a small rice cake. "Put'em together in a room, and you're guaranteed a free show. "

"Why?" she asked. "And if they don't get along, why don't they stay away from each other?" Rin tasted the rice cake and was surprised at the sweetness of it. She'd never had anything like this before.

"They can't." Kentaro said with a grin after he downed his own sweet treat. "Anytime they get within yelling range they seem to just gravitate towards each other. There could be a thousand people at this festival. But Yuri and Kentaro will find each other at least once, no matter what." The kitsune bought half a dozen more of the sweets, and had the vendor wrap them in some paper before they set off down the street again, still watching the actions of the older nobles as they walked on ahead.

"Well, at least it's not malicious." Rin said, thinking of Sesshomaru and Kaida's conversations that usually ended up with them fighting. She saw Lady Yuri reach out and pop Kentaro on the back of his head with a fan just then, and Rin grimaced. Kentaro glared in her direction, and crossed his arms in absolute defiance of what she was telling him. "Of course I could be wrong."

"Nah, they don't get mean." Kentaro said, leading her toward a nearby stand where there were numerous fans lying about. "At least not with each other. But if someone else steps in to say anything to either one of them, Yuri usually lets them have it."

"And they've always been like this?" Rin asked, her brows furrowed in curiosity.

"Ever since they first met." Kentaro grimaced. "Kaida even got between them one time when Yuri was griping him out about something. Big mistake. Next thing we know, Yuri is about to bite Kaida's head off and Kaida is about to turn my sister into a pincushion with her daggers."

"She threatened your sister?" Rin asked in complete awe, even when she realized it was something the demoness would possibly do.

"More or less." Kentaro laughed. "Of course once Keiji had to call in reinforcements to get Kaida calmed down. He and Kaze took a beating that day once they got the two separated, Keiji for not telling her what was going on, and Kaze for interfering."

"They seem civil enough to each other now." Rin said. "Your sister and Kaida, I mean."

"Oh, they're fine now. They even gang up on Keiji every now and then just to see him squirm."

"They have an odd relationship, Kentaro and your sister." Rin commented.

"Yeah, my sister swears it's just friendly banter between the two of them." he said with a wink. "But I think it's unresolved sexual tension." Rin wasn't sure what to say about that, so she only shrugged and turned her attention to the fans that were on display in front of them.

There were fans of all different colors and designs, but one stood out among the rest. It was made of red silk, and had a nightingale in the center, surrounded by white cherry blossoms and some sort of blue flower she had never seen before. Beside her, Kentaro was studying the selection in apt concentration. He would pick one fan up, open it, and then shut it again before going on to another. Finally, after the eighth one, Rin spoke up.

"Having problems?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said. "I promised my other sister Hoshiki that I would bring her something back from the festival, but I don't know what I should get."

"What does she like?" Rin asked, trying to be helpful despite the fact that she had only met Hoshiki once, and that had been six months previous.

"Anything." he said with a shrug. "Which one do you like best?"

"This one." Rin said, holding up the red fan with the nightingale and blue flowers. Kentaro took the fan and opened it up, looking at it carefully before shutting it and placing it back on the counter.

"Maybe I should look around before I buy anything." he said. "Let's see what else they've got around here, Rin." The human girl nodded in agreement and they headed towards another stand nearby that was selling little statues made of amber, but Kentaro still couldn't find something he thought his sister would like. From stall to stall they went, and each time he would ask Rin for her opinion.

"What's the stage for?" she questioned as they walked to another stall that had bolts of silk and wool.

"That's where theshow will be tonight." he answered, looking up at raised platform in the center of the huge courtyard. "It's a tradition that every year the villagers play out one of the creation stories on the full moon of the festival. This year they're doing the story of Miho and Hito."

"The mother and father of the races?" Rin asked. "I know that one."

"That one. And they want you to narrate." he said.

"Me?" Rin asked. "Kaida didn't tell me anything about that. I thought she was the one who was taking part, not me."

"There's nothing to it! All you'll do is read from a scroll." Kentaro reassured her. "I done it last year, and it's not so bad. Besides, with your place as a Western noble, it shows your willingness to participate in human activities."

"I am human." Rin pointed out. "Of course I'm willing to do human activities."

"Which makes it all the better." Kentaro pointed out. "You're a human woman that is under the protection of the Western Lord. It helps to show the villagers that the ruling demons and their family do not mind getting involved with what they do." Rin considered his words for a few moments before nodding.

"If Kaida asks, I will do it." she said. "I assumeshe will be playing Miho's part?"

"Yes."

"Who's playing Hito?" Rin asked. Kentaro nodded towards where Kaida and her father were still standing on the other side of the courtyard.

"He is." he answered, nodding in the general direction.

Coming up to them was a tall demon dressing in the dark green and black of a Southern merchant. He had dark red-brown hair that was drawn up into a high ponytail, but could easily fall to his waist if unbound, and twinkling violet colored eyes that were sparkling in mischief as he spoke up and said something to the father and daughter.

Rin saw Kaida twirl around and look at the male. The demoness' face went from utterly shocked to absolutely giddy in about two seconds, an expression she had never seen on Kaida's face until then. But the thing that made Rin's blood fall to her feet was the flash of fangs and swing of the male's tail

He was a dog demon, just like Sesshomaru.

And apparently Kaida recognized him, because she jumped into the outstretched arms of the male and was currently being squished to death in his strong arms while being swung around in circles.

* * *

"The show will not be long, and the humans seem to enjoy it." Ryu said. 

"Well if Rin is narrating, and I'm playing Miho, then who'd you manage to con into playing Hito's part?" Kaida asked.

"That would be me." came a deep, playful voice from behind them. Kaida spun around and came face to face with a tall demon dressed in black and green. She blinked a few times when she realized who it was standing before her.

"Kaze?" she asked timidly, almost as if she wasn't sure that she was seeing him again after so long. The demon grinned and nodded in assent.

"Of course, that is if this absolutely gorgeous creature does not mind gracing me with her presence on stage." he continued, opening his arms in a welcoming embrace to the demoness in front of him.

"Kaze!" She jumped into his open arms and buried her head in his chest. She felt his arms come around her waist and then lift her easily into the air, only to swing her around in a circle. He finally set her back down, and she looked up into the face of her longtime friend.

"And you were worried about her being upset you were back." Ryu commented easily, watching the interaction between the two.

"When'd you get here? Where have you been? Why didn't you send word that you were back?" Kaida questioned rapidly, smiling happily. "Come on! Say something!"

"I don't think he can breathe." Ryu pointed out wryly. "Let him go so he can catch a breath." Kaida flushed and loosened her vice like grip on the demon.

"Kaze? You okay?" she asked.

"I am fine, my dear Lady Kaida." he answered, rubbing gingerly at his ribs. "Although your exuberant welcome has caused some bruised ribs, I will overlook it."

"I didn't bruise your ribs, you big baby." Kaida said, punching him playfully in the shoulder. "Still whining even after all this time?"

"Only when such a lovely lady as yourself is inflicting unimaginable pain on me." he said cheekily.

"You wouldn't know unimaginable pain if it bit you on the ass." she said.

"Is that an offer?"

"Hardly. Suffice to say you haven't changed since I last saw you." Kaida pointed out, not able to keep the smile off her face.

"Suffice to say that you have, love." he countered, winking at her roguishly. It seemed the demon had also retained his ridiculous pet name for her as well. Her father's laughter brought them out of the familiar bantering long enough to realize that they were still holding each other. Kaida flushed brightly and stepped back, her eyes trained on the ground in front of her.

"Don't start." she muttered.

She could feel her father's amusement at the uncharacteristic reaction Kaze had gotten out of her. But Kaida couldn't help it. She hadn't seen Kaze in nearly five years, ever since he'd taken over the management of the trade routes, and she had started taking more missions in the interior of the territories and outer borderlands. It was good to see him again after so long, even if it did mean she would embarrass herself in front of her father.

They had been so close before then, always keeping in touch and seeing each other when they could. Rumors had abound at one time that she was bedding the dog demon merchant, being unfaithful to her appointed mate. That had only served to make Kiyoshi even madder and more paranoid that he already was where she was concerned, despite the fact that the neko bedded with other demoness' often enough. Eventually, the rumors had died down when their duties had forced them apart. And it was then that Kaida had wondered exactly when she would get to see her old friend again.

"Are you okay, Kaida?" Kaze asked, his voice in mock concern as he tilted her head up to face him. "You're awful red. I think you've been in the sun too long."

"Get off of it, Kaze." she said. "You overgrown mongrel. When did you get back here?" She turned her inquisition to her father and frowned. "And why didn't you tell me he was coming back?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Lord Ryu said, still chuckling. "Surprise."

"I hate surprises." Kaida said, turning to the dog demon.

"You don't hate them when they look as good as me, and you know it, love." he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"You're impossible." she said. "And your lines don't work on me, Kaze. They never did." Kaida pointed out.

"Thank Kami for small favors." Ryu muttered.

"I'm hurt, my Lord." Kaze said, bowing dramatically to the taiyoukai. "However, it's always good to be in practice in case I see some delectable little demoness that needs some company."

"If he hurt you, you would know it." Kaida said, smiling.

"Indeed." Ryu said, shaking his head. "I will leave you two to your devices for the evening as I have some things to oversee before tonight's performance."

"She is in good hands, my Lord." Kaze answered solemnly, although the lingering smile on his face destroyed any attempt at seriousness. "I will not allow any harm to come to your delicate flower of a daughter." Kaida just latched onto his arm and pulled him away from her still laughing father.

"I'll make sure to keep him out of trouble, father." she said firmly. "Promise."

"See that you do, Kaida." Lord Ryu called out as they walked off. "And no bloodshed in the courtyard!"

"Sesshomaru's not here, so you don't have to worry about that." Kaida said, waving as her father disappeared into the crowd. Once they were out of earshot of the demon Lord, Kaida looked up at Kaze and grinned.

"So what are you doing back here?" she asked.

"I got called in for the festival." Kaze said. "Your father thought it would be a nice surprise since it's been so long. He told me this is the first time you've been back home in a while. What's kept you away this time? More missions?"

"I'm teaching in the Western Lands." Kaida said. "I've been there since the last Lord's meeting."

"Doing what?" Kaze asked. "I didn't think Sesshomaru was exactly receptive to others interfering in his soldier's training."

"I'm not training his soldiers." she said.

"Well you're not training monkeys." Kaze countered. "What are you teaching?"

"His ward. A little human girl named Rin." she said, giving him a quick overview of how she'd gotten the position of Rin's tutor.

"You're teaching her court manners?" Kaze laughed. "Do you even remember your own lessons?"

"Yes. I do." she answered curtly. "Despite the fact you, my father, Keiji and Sesshomaru think I'm nothing but a bumbling Neanderthal, I am perfectly capable of teaching Rin how to act at court."

"Whoa, calm down there, spitfire." Kaze said, backing away with his hands raised. "I didn't mean anything, although I assume from your anger that you and Mr. High and Mighty Western Lord don't get along that well?"

"We get along as well as Kiyoshi and I do."

"That's harsh." Kaze said. "It can't be that bad."

"It is." she said. "You've met him, need I say more?"

"It was only a few times." Kaze said. "Although he probably won't remember me."

"Lucky you."

"Have you tried to kill him yet?" Kaze joked.

"Numerous times." Kaida dead panned, looking straight ahead as they walked down the courtyard. Kaze stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her until she turned around. "What?"

"You're serious." the dog demon said, looking down at her with wide eyes. "You're actually serious."

"Well, I'm not joking." she shrugged. "It's no big deal. We survived."

"Kaida, love, I'll admit that there are few who like the arrogant bastard, even I can't stand him," Kaze said, holding her shoulder still and looking down at her. "But no one has actually ever thought about attacking him."

"So I've heard." she said.

"Do you have a death wish?" Kaze demanded.

"Keiji thinks so." she grinned. "But he can't kill me until Rin is presented at court."

"Says who? I don't think it would stop him if he decided to chop your head off." he pointed out. Kaida only shrugged, and then spotted a white faced Rin a few yards from her. She quickly walked over to the girl and the kitsune who was practically supporting her, Kaze by her side.

"Rin?" she asked, shaking the girl's shoulder. "What's wrong, Rin?"

"Nothing." she said quickly, trying to regain her composure. "Nothing at all."

"Kentaro, what'd you do to her?" Kaida asked, pinning the kitsune with a cold glare.

"I didn't do anything!" he protested, shaking his head. "You're the one who's responsible for this, not me!"

"What?" Kaida asked, looking down at Rin in complete confusion.

"She saw you jump into Kaze's arms like some crazy woman." the kitsune clarified. "I think it shocked her a bit."

"See, you've even got your student thinking you're a prude." Kaze piped up. "Really, Kaida, what are you teaching such a lovely creature."

"You start flirting with her, and I'll make sure you never have children, if Sesshomaru doesn't beat me to it." Kaida growled.

"But Sesshomaru isn't here." Kaze pointed out innocently.

"No, but I am." Kentaro countered, frowning at the older dog demon.

"Don't start, you two." Kaida intervened. "Rin, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Rin said, some of the color coming to her face. "You just surprised me is all."

"It's quite alright, Lady Rin." Kaze said, smiling at her. "Kaida has never been able to control herself while in my presence."

"Kaze?" Kaida said sweetly.

"Yes, love?"

"Shut up." she barked.

"Shutting up." he said pleasantly, smiling like a mad man.

"Anyhow." Kaida continued. "Rin, this is Kaze, a merchant trader for my father, and a very dear friend of mine whom I haven't seen in years."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lady Rin." Kaze said, bowing deeply to her.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir." Rin replied formally.

"Where did Yuri and Keiji get to?" Kentaro asked, drawing the dog demon's attention away from Rin, who was now blushing prettily under the dog demon's appreciative gaze.

"They're probably arguing and bickering over something, like they always are." Kaida replied. "You know those two. They're a caustic mix."

"Sounds familiar." Rin muttered.

"Excuse me?" Kaida asked.

"Nothing." she amended. "Nothing at all."

"Do you think we should find them before they cause any amount of irreparable damage?" Kaze asked.

"We should." Kaida said.

"We'll go this way." Kentaro said, quickly dragging Rin to his side. "You guys go that way." He pointed in the opposite direction and then turned to walk away, bringing a startled Rin along for the ride.

"He's paranoid." Kaze laughed, watching as the kitsune lessened his grip on Rin once they were a safe distance away.

"He has good reason to be." Kaida said, scanning the crowd for her brother. "Sesshomaru isn't exactly the most receptive person to his advances for Rin."

"Big surprise there." Kaze said, walking alongside her.

They continued to comb the ever thickening crowd until Kaida and Kaze spotted Yuri and Keiji near the outermost rim of the courtyard. After meeting up with them, the four nobles continued to walk around talking and catching up. Kaida spotted Rin and Kentaro a few times, but the kitsune would spot them and drag Rin off in a different direction.

Kaida just shook her head when Kaze said the kitsune was being ridiculous. She was not worried about Rin's safety, so she let the human girl go on her own. Besides, if something came up, she knew Kentaro would get her to safety, or at least buy her some time to get to their aid.

Near noon, Kaida corralled Kentaro and Rin into the palace for a quick meal, and then they took out to the festival for a few hours until they had to meet up with the village headmen for the little show they were putting on. Kentaro once again pulled Rin away once they were within the courtyard, and Kaze took his position at Kaida's side.

As the evening progressed, and darkness began to fall, Kaida caught herself wondering what exactly Sesshomaru was doing, and where he was at.

* * *

**A/N -** Okay, here is the latest chapter. And guess what? I've got another one for you guys! No kidding! This chapter, and the next, was originally going to be combined into one. But when my computer said it was reaching nearly thirty pages, I figured it would be easier to split.

So, go on to the next.

But remember to review. I want to know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** - It's not mine. Never was. The only things I own are Kaida, her family, other characters not originally in the Inuyasha manga or anime, and the plotline.

**A/N** - Here's the rest of the chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

**

* * *

****Teaching Rin**

**Chapter 19**

**A Side of Her Seldom Seen Pt. II**

* * *

The Western Lord took to the skies after making sure that General Katsuji was well informed and up to date with the intelligence that had been passed on to him. He had been working along the Southwestern borderlands all day, and had found numerous signs of where soldiers had passed through the forests and streams. And he highly doubted they were his own soldiers that were leaving the overly conspicous tracks.

The sun was beginning to set in the western skies as he bounded along the border in his full demon form. His great red eyes scanned the land below for anything out of place, or even a hint of unwanted intruding soldiers. His thoughts immediately turned to Rin, wondering what she was doing and how she was.

He had left the day before with barely a word to either Rin or Kaida, absolutely intent on checking the state of things along the boundaries. He'd been checking and rechecking with all his frontier generals and captains since the day before. He was beginning to feel the strain of staying up for nearly three days straight without a break, as he had not slept the night before the guard inspection either.

The great dog took a stance on a cliff that overlooked the borderlands to the Southern Lands, still preoccupied with what Rin was doing.

_'She is fine.' _he told himself. _'She is well protected with her teacher. I need not be there to ensure that she will be securely taken care of should anything happen.'_

Of course, this was the first time in nearly ten years that he had been without Rin's company. Sure, he usually left her with Jaken and Ah-Uh if something came up that required is attention, but this was the first time she had been out of his domain without him. It unnerved him a bit, knowing that she was miles away, and not within reaching distance.

'She will be fine.' he berated himself. _'Katsuji affirmed the kitsune's words that the neko is not willing to risk his men in the south.' _he berated himself.

Sesshomaru continued to stare towards the direction where he knew the Southern palace to be. He knew that his unexpected early patrol visit would put all his soldiers on alert, and that his assistance would not be needed unless Haruto decided to invade with his entire army.

He had found out a few things he'd been wondering about, especially concerning the actual size of Haruto's mobilized armies. They were not as numerous as originally reported, which was good news. And there had apparently been a sudden decrease in the amount of elite battalions from the previous years, but no one seemed to know why.

And it also seemed that many of his upper level officiers were beginning to question their Lord's actions. Rumors of insanity were circulating like wildfire and causing much dissention in the ranks of officers and soldiers alike, but Sesshomaru highly doubted the truth behind them.

_'Haruto may be psychotic, but he is far from insane.' _he thought grimly

He'd also heard that there was a plan for one of Haruto's sons to overthrow him and take control of everything. The possibility of some sort of revolution in the Northern Lands was not unheard of. It was a well known fact that Haruto had seized control of the lands from his own father by force, as had he from his own father.

_'If they become preoccupied with their own problems then perhaps this will cause them to withdraw from some pathetic attempts at overthrowing the rest of us.'_ Sesshomaru thought. Haruto was still powerful enough to stop any of his sons' attempts on his life if needed, and he knew that. Sesshomaru was just curious as to which of the sons it was that wanted him gone, Kiyoshi or Saburo.

He quickly debated on whether or not to head into the Southern Lands and relay the information to Ryu concerning what he'd found out. The cooperation between the Southern, Western, and Eastern leaders had proved quite fruitful for Sesshomaru, and given him a number of good tips on what was going on concerning Haruto and some other mainlanders who had tried to invade his land nearly a decade ago. Both he, Ryu, and Ronin had spies planted within various parts of the Northern Land's infrastructure to keep track of what was going on. And the information they were receiving back from their moles was disturbing to say the least. The only problem was that some of the information was contradicting, and they were not sure of what to believe.

But by all accounts, Ryu had the right to know what was going on, and what he'd found out during the patrols. Sesshomaru stood, now with a sufficiently logical justification of his actions, and took to the skies again, heading towards the Southern palace with the intent of telling Ryu the news and then leaving without anyone the wiser. He knew Rin and Kaida would be busy with the festival, and doubted they would see him. Besides, he had told Kaida that he wasn't going to be there, and there was not point in going back on his word.

By the time he dropped down outside the defensive wall surrounding the village, the sun had sank below the horizon, and the full moon was plainly visible in the night sky. The noise of hundred and hundreds of humans caroling and singing filled his ears, and he could smell meat cooking from somewhere within the area.

As he walked up to the palace gates, one of the guards stepped down from the secured location along the wall and called out to him.

"State your name and business." he yelled, apparently not realizing whom he was addressing. Sesshomaru simply stepped into the light put out by the torches nearby and looked up at the guard, who quickly backed down and nodded for someone to unlock the gates and allow Sesshomaru passage.

As he walked through, Sesshomaru felt Ryu's familiar aura coming closer. He met the dragon lord once he was through the gates, and grimaced internally. The Southern Lord looked in fine form, laughing at something one of his soldiers had said. But one look in Sesshomaru's direction had him sobered up and serious in an instant.

"Sesshomaru." he said, gesturing for the Western Lord to follow him into a small room off to the side. "What brings you here? I was under the impression that you were not going to be here."

"I have new information concerning Haruto's movements along the borderlands." he said. Ryu nodded in understanding and Sesshomaru quickly relayed the information that his informant Toran had told him. "He's planning on striking the trading ports near the pearl beds along the Southern tip of the island in a week."

"I'll send word to reroute the ships." Ryu said. "They can do what they need to at one of the other ports on the coast. And the pearl beds have already been harvested. Is there anything else?"

"I believe that is all." Sesshomaru said. "If you will excuse me, I need to return to my patrols." About that time, the sky filled with colorful sparkles and streamers, and Ryu grinned.

"You might as well stay a little longer at least." the dragon Lord said. "The show is about to start."

"Show?"

"Kaida and Rin are assisting with the celebrations this evening." Ryu said. "It should be interesting to watch them, don't you think?"

"What part has Rin in this?" he demanded.

"She's reading a story while Kaida and some others act it out." he answered.

"Act?"

"Or at least try to." he amended, shrugging. "Rin seemed excited to be able to help."

Sesshomaru considered his options for a few moments. He could stick around and watch the show, and Kaida's inevitable humiliating attempt at acting. Or he could leave and go back to patrols. It didn't take him long to decided, and he followed Ryu back up to the palace. After all, having one more thing to hand over the annoying demoness' head would give him an advantage when they were sparring again.

The two Lords took their seats on a balcony overlooking the courtyard and waited for the show to begin.

* * *

Rin dusted her kimono off and adjusted the obi around her waist. Her job was simple enough. She simply had to sit off at the side of the stage and read the legend from the scroll in her hands, breaking every now and then while Kaida and Kaze acted out the story as she went. 

"Calm down, love." Kentaro said, sidling up to her and hugging her from around back."You'll do fine."

"Easy for you to say." Rin said. "You never show your face out there."

"You'll do fine, Rin." Kaida said. "The villagers just want to hear the story and see Kaze and the rest of us attempt to act it out."

"This should keep them laughing for a few days." Kaze said, coming to Kaida's side. "Not a one of us can act."

"We are ready to begin." one of the headmen said, bowing.

"Well, let's get this over with." Kaida said with a grimace, taking her position behind the crude curtain that had been erected behind the stage. Rin nodded walked out to the stage with Kentaro, who was carrying the scroll. She took her place and spread the parchment in front of her, then waited for the villagers to quiet down.

When they settled down and became quiet, Rin cleared her throat and began the story.

"Our legend begins at the dawn of time, long before human or demons roamed the land. Mother Earth had created our world with patience and care. Unfortunately, after taxing herself to such a great extent, the great goddess could not assume a corpeal form and descend into her creation in order to make it hospitable for her creatures. In her stead, she uses the last of her waning magic to create another celestial being, her daughter Miho. Mother Earth gifted her daughter with her magic, and then sent her to Earth, only to fall into a dormant sleep."

Sesshomaru watched carefully as a woman emerged from behind curtained of area of the raised stage; and found himself suddenly, overtly aware of the fact that the woman playing the part of Mother Earth's daughter was none other than Kaida. The fiery demoness he had so often sparred with was dressed in a modified version of a typical kimono. The fabric was pure white, and had ferns embroidered along the bottom. Some unusual modifications had been done, causing the sleeves to bell out, and the hem to fall almost indecently at the top of her thigh.

With her hair flowing freely around her shoulders in waves, and no protection on her feet, along with the uncommonly serene expression of utter innocence on her face, she was barely recognizable and a reasonable facsimile of the legendary Miho.

"Mother Earth sent her daughter to Earth with instructions to make it hospitable for living creatures while she regenerated her own magic with some much needed rest." Rin continued on. "And so Miho did as she was bid, coving the world with plants and animals of all kinds. But Miho soon became lonely as the years passed, and she longed for someone with whom to speak with. She prayed to her mother to send her a companion. But Mother Earth was still too weakened from her work to grant her daughter's heartfelt plea."

Kaida moved around the small stage, dropping seeds into small furrows, only to have them immediately spring forth with sinuous, leafy vines. She continued to do so until the stage was nothing more than a mass of shrubs and vines that resembled a small jungle. Sesshomaru greatly suspected that Kentaro was the one responsible for manipulating the plant growth, but threw the thought away as he watched Kaida's serene face grow unhappy and forlorn.

'Oh, mother, dear mother!' Miho called out to the sky. 'For twelve summers have I wandered, doing your bidding. I plead with you to send me a companion, someone with whom I can speak freely with.'

"But it was not Mother Earth who heard her cry, as the great goddess was in a deep sleep still." Rin continued on in a sweet voice. "It was none other than Father Sky who heard, and it was he who answered Miho's prayers. The great deity fashioned how own child, a son, and sent him to Earth as a companion to Miho."

Another person stepped out from behind the curtains, and Sesshomaru quickly noted that the male demon was of his own species. He was bare chested and had no foot protection. His red-brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, and there was a small dagger sheathed at his side.

"This son was named Hito, and he soon found Miho as she somberly worked away. He came across her one day in a small ravine. Miho sensed the presence of a being she had not created, and fled in fear, taking refuge in a thicket of bushes, only to be found by Hito."

'Why do you run?' Hito asked.

'I do not know you. I did not crate you.' Miho answered. 'What are you and how did you get to be here?'

'I was created by Father Sky, much the same way you were created from Mother Earth.' he answered soothingly. 'He has sent me to keep you company. Please, come out. I will not harm you. I have come to help you'

Hito reached out and helped Miho to her feet, then carefully embraced her as if she was some sort of delicate porcelain doll. Sesshomaru was more so stunned to see that Kaida did not recoil from the physical contact like she still did with him when they sparred. Instead, the insolent demoness seemed to burrow deeper into the other dog demon's arms.

For some reason, he found it scandalizing to see her so familiar with another, unknown male, and he tamped down the sudden, uncharacteristic hot streak of annoyance that began to rear it's head.

The more he watched them act out the legend Rin was reading, the more his ward's voice began to fade out. Eventually, his entire focus was on Kaida and her partner. He watched as they walked around the stage and acted out simple tasks like picking fruit or planting seeds. And he was acutely aware of the almost continuous physical contact between the male and Kaida. '_Hito's_' arm stayed around her waist at all times, or his hand was on the small of her back, leading her gently from one place to another.

_'She's not stopping him.' _he thought, glaring at the laughing pair. '_It is almost as if she is welcoming and receptive to this demon's attention.'_ He watched for a few more minutes, and quickly concluded that what he was seeing was not as much an act as it was supposed to be.

'…years later, Miho and Hito mated, and she gave birth to the first of many children, thus beginning the demon race.' Rin concluded. He watched when Kaida left the small stage, and then reappeared with a small child wrapped in some clothes.

'A son. I have born you a beautiful son.' Miho said proudly, holding the child so Hito could get a good look. 'What shall we call him, my love? He must have a proper name.'

'He will be called Kano, and have mastery of the four winds.' Hito said proudly.

* * *

Miho nodded and smiled at him. '_Hito'_ took the opportunity presented and kissed Kaida full on the lips then, causing a number of snickers to erupt from the surrounding human villagers. Beside him, Lord Ryu laughed and shook his head while Keiji covered his own smile with his hand. Sesshomaru held back an unearthly snarl. 

"He's going to get it for that." Ryu barked. "Kaida's going to rip him a new hole in his head for that!"

"She's embarrassed." Keiji proclaimed. Sesshomaru looked carefully at her and spotted the redness on her cheeks as she struggled to regain her composure from the unexpected assault. It took a few seconds, but she did, and only smiled up at him warmly.

_'Is he a lover?' _Sesshomaru questioned. _'It would explain her familiarity with him, as well as her reluctance of public displays of affection considering her promise to mate the neko.'_

Suddenly, for some inexplicable reason, Sesshomaru really did not like this demon male.

"You okay over there?" Ryu asked suddenly. The Western Lord's vision cleared instantly and he looked over at Ryu, who seemed a bit surprised.

"I am fine." he answered stiffly, quickly bringing the slight flare of his aura under control before anyone else noticed. Unfortunately, it seemed as though Fate was frowning down on him. For when he looked back to the stage, he was faced with a pair of utterly shocked and angry green eyes that belonged to Kaida. Her partner however, seemed thoroughly amused, and whispered something to her that caused her to retaliate by inconspicuously stomping his foot with her own.

* * *

"And so it continued on for nearly three centuries." Rin continued, bringing Kaida and Sesshomaru out of their stare down. "Miho would birth the children, and Hito would name them and bestow their abilities onto them. Earth was a proverbial haven by now, but not all was well. Miho and Hito had begun to grow weaker as the days progressed. Miho, in an attempt to find a way to stop the aging process, sought out the help of one of her sons who had been gifted with unnatural abilities upon his birth. But Hito, who had not particularly cared for that son, became angry, and eventually killed the demon. And when Miho found out that one of her precious children had been slain, and by their father's own hand, she grew furious." 

'How could you do this!' raged Miho. 'He was barely grown! Our own son!'

'He was unnatural.' Hito yelled back.

'He was our son!' she yelled.

'I created this place! I can find a way to stay strong, to not perish!' Hito countered. 'We shall walk these grounds forever!'

'You will walk them alone.' she answered. 'You will not mindlessly destroy our work because you can't control yourself. You will not take our children's lives!'

'You are not going anywhere. You need me.' he answered smugly. 'You are not strong enough to survive without me.'

'No, Hito.' she said, shaking her head. 'You need me. I am a mother, and as strong as I need to be in order to protect my children. You need me, or have you forgotten that my mother was the one who created this paradise? She was the one who infused her power into me. I was alone before you came, and I can just as easily be alone now.'

'You need me.'

'Miho grew so angry that she stormed away from her mate. The Earth shook so uncontrollably in her rage that a large section of land fell away. In the heavens above, Mother Earth, who was finally awake from her forced dormancy, took pity on her only child and shifted the large chunks of land out into the ocean. It was on these islands that Miho returned while Hito remained on the mainland. With her waning strength, Miho carved out ever ravine and river, every cliff and mountain top of Japan. The years went by, and now her energy was almost gone, her end drawing near.'

'Her love for Hito had never waned, yet he had never come for her.' Rin said sadly. 'Never once had he tried to make amends. Finally the day came when some of her children were forced to carry her body to the top of a tall funeral pyre that had been constructed.'

A couple of people came out from behind the stage, carrying Kaida's still body on a board and then laying her gently on top of a pyre that had been created out of logs.

'Unbeknownst to the now dead Miho, Hito had been told what was happening to her by one of their children. The son of Father Sky had raced across land and sea, frantically trying to get to Miho's side. Bt when he cleared the tree line above the valley which Miho was lying in, he could see her still from on the pyre.'

'Across the way, the great mountain began to spurt forth flaming rocks and sable smoke. Hot lava ran down the sides, heading straight for the pyre, setting everything in it's path aflame.'

'Hito dashes down the valley and sprints to the pyre, quickly climbing to the top. He takes her hands and begs her to return, apologizing over and over again for his mistakes. He prays to the gods above, to his father, and to Mother Earth for help, but the lava continues to get closer.'

'He finally gives up hope and resigns him fate to that of Miho's. But Mother Earth and Father Sky come before him in all their celestial glory right before the pyre goes up in flame. They tell him that Miho died of a broken heart, and the only way to revive her is to transfer the last of his demonic energy into her. Hito doesn't think and kisses her motionless body as the tall pyre is enveloped by the lava and flames begin to leap up around them. A blinding light surrounds them, and the next thing Hito knows, both he and Miho are away from the burning valley.'

'What is this?' Hito asks. 'How did…Miho?'

"Hito? What are you….'

'I received word hat you were dying, and came as fast as I could.'

'I was dead. How…'

'Your mate's love is what kept you safe from the lava and brought you away from the fire.' Mother Earth said.

A human woman dressed in flowing white and purple robes stepped forward, as well as a human man in black.

'Mother?' Miho asked.

'Quite a show, that was.' Father Sky commented.

'Father?' Hito asked. 'How?'

'Your remaining demonic force and sudden depletion of magic kept you safe.' his father answered. 'Your desire to protect Miho was all you needed. The rest took care of itself.'

'But now you are faced with a grave choice.' Mother Earth said. 'With your demonic energy gone, you are weak, defenseless.'

'We can take you back with us, but you will be forced apart, for neither of you can live in the other's world.' Father Sky said solemnly.

"No." Hito said firmly.

'Not that.' Miho said, shaking her head.

'Then you will become mortal, and live your lives out on this planet.' Father Sky said.

'So be it.' Hito said.

'We don't want to be apart. Not any longer.' Miho answered.

'If this is what you want…'

"It is.' they said.

'Very well then.' Mother Earth said 'Farewell, children. We will be watching over you.'

'And with that final goodbye, Miho and Hito watched as their mother ad father faded away.' Rin said. 'From then on, they lived out their lives as humans, not the celestial bodies they were once. And so began the human race, a breed of beings that were born in the heat of flame, and the passion of an undying love.'

* * *

Kaida smiled gratefully as Rin ended the legend, and the applause from the surrounding villagers filtered to her ears. Beside her, Kaze was grinning like the cat that caught the canary, his hand securely around her waist. 

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" he asked.

"You are in so much trouble." she said.

"What'd I do?" he asked innocently enough, leading her off of the stage as the villagers dispersed. She glared at him, knowing he understood what she meant. He just laughed and shook his head. "Come on, love. Lighten up! You should have seen your father's face. It was priceless! And Keiji's about to wet his pants laughing. Not to mention Sesshomaru looks ready to bite my head off."

"What's his problem?" she asked.

"No clue." Kaze answered. Kaida shrugged, but didn't look towards the balcony again.

"Hell, I'd do it again if it pissed him off." she said carelessly, shrugging. That was one thing she should not have said.

"Really?" Kaze asked, looking very evil all of a sudden.

"Yes, that damn mongrel wasn't supposed to even be here! I don't know why he…_oomph_!" She was caught off guard when Kaze suddenly reached out and grabbed her, bringing his lips down on hers in a bruising kiss that shocked her into a complete stasis.

She didn't know what to do, but when she realized what Kaze had done, she was determined to knock his head in. She endured the kiss for the sake of it, and when he finally let her go, Kaida was geared up to let him have a tongue lashing. But before she could get one word out, Kaze caught her arms and gently hugged her tight.

"Please don't kill me. I've waited years to do that, and couldn't help myself when such a prime opportunity presented itself." he whispered.

"You always were an opportunistic bastard, Kaze." she said breathlessly, her head slightly spinning due to lack of oxygen.

"I know." he said smugly. "But at least your father's getting a good laugh. And Sesshomaru looks more than a little pissed." Kaida looked inconspicuously out the corner of her eyes and tamped down a smile of her own. Her father and brother were laughing their heads off at her. But Sesshomaru seemed as impassive as ever, even though he was still staring at her hard enough to burn a hole in the back of her head.

"Sesshomaru's not mad." she said, shaking her head. "He always looks like that."

"Right, and the melted metal glob at his feet used to be the seat handles." Kaze said, pulling her closer and nuzzling her neck. She looked again, and sure enough, she could see his claws glowing vaguely green, and dripping poison.

Kaze was right.

Sesshomaruwas mad.

"What's gotten into him?" she asked quietly, completely confused. "Rin's not in any danger. And he can't blame me for Kentaro being here!"

"Jealousy."

"Huh?"

"He's jealous."

"Right. Kaze, have you lost your mind?" she asked.

"No, listen." the dog demon told her, a grin on his face when he buried his head in her hair and her own hand automatically went to play with his hair. "Dog's are very territorial. He doesn't know me, and seeing you acting so blatantly familiar and utterly intimate with a male who he does not know, and is not family to you, has thrown him for a loop. And you get extra points because I'm another a dog demon."

"He's probably waiting for me to kick your ass, you realize." she laughed.

"Undoubtedly."

"Well, if he's as bad as you say, and you would know better than myself how dogs think, let's see how far we can push him." she said mischievously as the more playful side of her breeding took a hold.

"What are you thinking…_oomph_!" It seemed she had startled Kaze by pulling him forward and into a bruising kiss of her own. It took a few seconds, but Kaze finally lost his surprise at her bold move and began to respond, wrapping his arms around her and slanting his mouth over her own.

Kaida could feel the waves of humor rolling off her father and brother and hear their laughter ringing in her ears. But the darkening cloud that was nearby she quickly pinned on Sesshomaru. When she broke away from her long time friend, she inconspicuously glanced up at the balcony, and felt her blood fall to her feet.

Sesshomaru honestly looked like he could kill her and Kaze both. He was glaring at her, and she could see him flexing his claws as the acid green poison began to seep out. She suddenly felt really stupid for pulling a stunt like that in front of him, but it was too late to take it back. She felt Kaze wrap his hand around her waist and tug her away from the demon Lord's line of sight.

* * *

"You okay?" Kaze asked, looking down at her worriedly. 

"What the hell did I just do?" she asked, shaking her head as if to clear it. "I just made a complete ass out of myself in front of Sesshomaru."

"Why are you worried about it?" Kaze asked. "It's not like he's got any say so in what you do while you are in your own home."

"It's more of the principal of the whole thing." she replied. "I'm supposed to be setting a good example for Rin."

"All you did was prove to him that you're not a prude." Kaze said easily.

"I'm a soldier." Kaida said firmly, although it did not sound as convincing as it should have. "And soldiers do not kiss their friends in the middle of a harvest festival in front of their father!"

"You're a woman." Kaze said firmly, a grin on his face. "And you just proved that to everyone out there. Not that there was ever a doubt in my mind."

"I've got to find Rin." Kaida said quickly. She stood and walked quickly past Kaze, who frowned in concentration. He reached out and gripped Kaida's kimono by the shoulder, bringing her to a halt.

"Rin is fine." he said. "She's with Kentaro."

"Hence the problem." Kaida said. "Sesshomaru will kill him if he gets near her."

"He's is smart enough to stay a respectable distance away from her while Sesshomaru's here." he said. "Would you calm down already? What's got you so uptight all of a sudden?"

"Sesshomaru wasn't supposed to be here."

"Big deal, so he is." Kaze said. "No need to get worried about it. It's too late to change what he's seen now anyway." Kaida slumped down against a nearby wall in defeat and bowed her head. She didn't understand why she felt so bad for doing what she'd done. Any other time, her antics with Kaze would not have gotten her so upset, and she didn't understand why she decided now to have a conscience. She'd never cared what others thought or saw before.

Granted, she highly doubt another woman inher station would have just up and kissed their childhood friend not one, not twice, but three different times in front of a courtyard full of villagers and their own father. The villagers opinions didn't matter to her. And her father and brother had long ago learned to disregard her and Kaze's crazy antics. But Sesshomaru wouldn't know, wouldn't understand who Kaze was to her.

Why now?

Why was she so worried?

_'Because Sesshomaru's sitting out there.' _she told herself. _'It's bad enough he doesn't respect you as it is. Now he's going to think you're some kind of whore with no morals!'_

"You're right." she said, finally.

"Of course I am." he said firmly, taking her hand and tucking it under his own. "Now, let's go find Rin and Kentaro. There is still much more of the festival to be had tonight."

"You do realize that if what you said about Sesshomaru is true, then he's likely to bite your head off." Kaida pointed out casually as they walked around the corner and into the crowd.

"Yes. I know."

"And?"

"And that is why I have you with me." he said cheekily. Kaida just rolled her eyes and shook her head, then headed them towards where Rin was speaking with some of the village children nearby while Kentaro was using his magic to make little poufs of lights and sparkles.

_'Might as well enjoy it while I can.' _Kaida thought, going to Rin's side. _'I'm going to catch hell from Sesshomaur for bringing Rin into this first thing tomorrow, and I know it.'_

_

* * *

_

Ryu stood from his seat and stretched out his back after Kaida and the others disappeared behind the crude curtain, then turned to the eerily silent Western Lord on his right.

"Well, Sesshomaru, what did you think of the show?" he asked, watching the dog's reaction. Sesshomaru rose from his own seat, flicked the last of the poison off his claws and turned to leave, growling.

"You do not want to know."

* * *

**A/N** - Okay, how many thought I was going to through another player into this little game, and another dog demon at that? (moves away from rotten vegetables being thrown towards me) Let's see how things play out, shall we?

Until next time,

A.A.

And please remember to review. I want to know what you are thinking.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer - It's not mine. Never was.A/N** - Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm running a little short on time, so I can't mention everyone individually. But suffice to say I appreciate your thoughts, concerns, and comments. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter.

Until next time,

**A.A.**

* * *

****

Teaching Rin

Chapter 20

Reconciliation

* * *

Kaida managed to get to her quarters inside the Southern palace and get changed into some normal clothes a few hours later before she felt the familiar aura of a very pissed Sesshomaru getting closer. She quickly checked in on Rin, who was sleeping in a room attached to her own, and found the girl sleeping soundly. 

"We've got company coming." Kaze said from his position on her floor near a small table. "And he's pissed."

"Thank you for stating such an obvious observation." Kaida said sarcastically, causing Kaze to blink in surprise at her tone.

"What's your problem?" he demanded. Kaida huffed in aggravation and crossed her arms. She did not feel like putting up with Sesshomaru right now.

"Sorry." she amended. "I'm a little uptight."

"Thank you for stating such an obvious observation." he countered. "All jokes aside, Kaida, what's your problem? You've been jumping at every little sound since we left the stage earlier."

"My problem is a seven foot, white headed dog demon named Sesshomaru." she bit out.

"And if the vibes running through these walls are any indication, he is not too happy with you right now."

"Thanks for your unwavering vote of confidence." she replied. "What's he mad about anyway? I didn't do anything, and Rin's fine. Kentaro's even on the other side of the palace!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Kaze asked, standing up as the pulsating aura of Sesshomaru grew closer. "He's just acting normal. Dog demons like Sesshomaru are territorial."

"Well I don't see you getting all mad because of something as stupid as what we did." she countered. "And you're part dog."

"True. But Sesshomaru doesn't understand the situation between us." he said. "What we did was just a joke, something to throw people off their sense of stability. We've done it hundreds of times when we were younger, and most everyone expects something to happen when we get together. But all Sesshomaru sees is some unknown male taking your attention away from where it should be."

"My attention is not fixated on him!" she denied hotly.

"I meant Rin." Kaze said calmly.

"Whatever." she said with a frown. "He has no claim on me. His anger is completely misplaced!"

"He doesn't see it that way." Kaze pointed out. "Our kind doesn't think like that. To him, I'm an intruder."

"I don't want to know how your breed thinks." Kaida said. "And I personally don't care for you to explain it."

"Fair enough. But a crash course into a canine's psyche might help you to understand Sesshomaru a little better." he offered.

"I understand him well enough, thanks." she said. "Just go, Kaze, please. I can deal with a pissed off Sesshomaru."

"I left you to fend for yourself against Kiyoshi because I didn't have a choice." he said seriously, walking over to hold her shoulders. "What kind of friend would I be to leave you to deal with Sesshomaru on your own, especially when I'm the reason he's mad right now?" Kaida took a deep breath and stepped back, nodding in understanding. She did feel a little better knowing she would have some back up in this argument.

"Thank you, Kaze." she whispered.

"We'll take care of it, love." he said. Kaida nodded, and the two of them separated when they felt Sesshomaru's pulsating aura at the beginning of the hallway leading to her quarters. A few moments later, the mat to her room was pushed aside, and Sesshomaru stepped in without so much as asking for permission.

"Yes? Did you need something, Sesshomaru?" Kaida asked, turning to the dog demon in quiet question.

"I demand an explanation." he barked.

"An explanation for what?" she asked calmly.

"Your actions this evening." he snarled. "You're no better than some cheap human whore. I leave Rin in your care, and you do this."

"Do what?" Kaze asked. "Kaida's done nothing wrong."

"She has subjected Rin to seeing her being publicly groped." he clarified coldly, nodding to where Kaze was standing.

"Kaze didn't grope me."

"What would you consider it?" he demanded.

"We were playing around with my father and Keiji." she said defensively. "There was nothing to it."

"What I saw was not '_playing around_'." he said. "It was dishonorable and filthy."

"Why?" she asked. "What's so bad about me being with Kaze? It's none of your business what I do when I'm not in the West."

"You are to be mated." he snarled.

"Do you honestly think that fact has stopped Kiyoshi from bedding countless females?" Kaze challenged angrily.

"So she would sink to his lack of morality?" he countered, rounding on the inu demon. "To be unfaithful?"

"In order to be unfaithful, you have to first be faithful to them." she said. "Kiyoshi's never been faithful to me."

"A mere technicality." Sesshomaru said. "Your situation with the neko was arranged according to traditions. You should honor it, not disregard it, as is proper."

"Proper? The proper thing to do? Stop and listen to yourself, Sesshomaru! You're no different from the rest of those domineering Council members you so despise." she growled. "You blatantly disregard customs and traditions that you have no use for. And you have the nerve to condemn me for what I do?"

"Why the neko is so adamant about having you, I still do not understand." Sesshomaru growled, obviously ignoring her. "A conquest is all you would be. You are not fit to stand at any noble's side as a mate. Even one as deplorable as Kiyoshi."

"Believe it or not, there are those who like being around Kaida." Kaze pointed out angrily.

"I don't see how." he growled.

"Are you finished yet?" Kaida asked.

"What is going on in here?" demanded a female voice from the hallway. Sesshomaru and Kaida turned their attention to the hallway, only to find her two sisters standing there. Leiko and Kei were watching them with rapt interest, and there was no telling how long they had been standing there. Kaida rolled her eyes and then glared at her sisters as they came into the room.

"What have you done, you insolent half-breed?" Kei demanded, taking in the rips on her sister's and Sesshomaru's clothing. "You are arguing with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"The mongrel deserves it, so stay out of it, both of you." Kaida snarled.

"Bite your tongue!" Leiko snarled. "How dare you be so rude to our guest!"

"You should listen to your siblings." Sesshomaru said coldly, giving her an antagonistic look. "They seem to understand when respect should be given to one's superiors."

"Bite your own damn tongue!" Kaida challenged, ignoring Sesshomaru and glaring at her sisters, the fire in her eyes growing by leaps and bounds. "And bite his too while you're at it since you two seem so determined to have him for your own ridiculous reasons. Just go ahead and kiss his ass some more. It only feeds his astronomical ego to even more outlandish proportions!"

She picked up her blades and strapped them to her sides. Kaze came to her side immediately, whispering something in her ear. Kaida just nodded and motioned for him to leave, which he did. She looked back to the three other demons in the room and shook her head.

"You have no justifiable reason to be angry with me." she told Sesshomaru calmly. "Your only claim on me stems from my duty to Rin, and that's not enough for you to try and regulate who I see while I am in my own home. And as for what I do with Kaze, or any other demon for that matter, it is none of your concern."

"You are acting utterly ridiculous." Sesshomaru said icily. "Your arguments are weak, and have no…"

"And if you'd have stayed away from here, like you said you were, we wouldn't be arguing to begin with. You never would have seen something you couldn't possibly understand."

"Lord Sesshomaru understands quite thoroughly what you are." Kei said pompously. "We all do."

"Yes. A filthy, derelict who does not know her place. A tarnishing embarrassment to our family." Leiko said superiorly, tilting her nose up into the air, then glancing over to Sesshomaru. "Don't you think so, my Lord?"

"I am in agreement." Sesshomaru said, walking back until Leiko and Kei were on either side of him. "More so now."

A punch in the gut would not have taken Kaida by surprise any more than hearing Sesshomaru agree with her sisters. The dragon demoness swallowed a few times to moisten her parch dry throat and then straightened up her shoulders.

"I'm not arguing with you three anymore." Kaida said. "Trying to get you to see reason is like trying to make a rock float. Completely impossible."

With that final admonishin, Kaida headed out of her quarters and towards the exit of the palace while Leiko and Kei apparently tried to gain the Western Lord's favor by apologizing profusely for Kaida's behavior.

She had to get away from Sesshomaru, her sisters, and everyone else before she flew off he deep end and done something stupid.

So much for her peaceful trip home.

* * *

The morning air on the beach was salty and cool, just the way she liked it. Kaida had left the Southern palace not long after Sesshomaru had left with Leiko and Kei, and had passed the night on a cliff ledge below the coastal village, watching and listening to the waves crash onto the shore while thinking long and hard about her confusion and reaction to seeing Sesshomaru at the festival. She was not angry at him for being there, or even for seeing her with Kaze. She was hurt by his words more than anything. 

Sesshomaru considered her a disgrace, not only because of her mixed blood, but because of the life she had chosen as a fighter. And somehow, that hurt her feelings more than anything else. She had thought that he, as a fighter, would understand her need to protect and preserve her homelands. But all he had done was call her names and ridicule her…just like the majority of the people she came into contact with.

Sure, he had called her a disgrace before now, a ridiculous mix-bred bitch who didn't deserve to walk the Earth. But she had believed it to be his was of antagonizing her into fighting with him. Up until last night, she didn't think he really, truly meant it as much as he had intended. She realized now exactly how wrong she was.

She had no doubt in her mind that the little bit of respect she had managed to garner out of him up until last night was now scattered to the four winds. And as much as it killed her to admit it, she wanted his respect. But she was not about to beg and plead to attain it. And seeing him side with Leiko and Kei only made her blood boil even more furiously.

She was who she was, and there was no way to change her.

Kaida hung her legs off the edge of the cliff and shook her head when the ocean spray left droplets of water on her face and in her hair. The salty smell was comforting, and the crashing of the waves mirrored her state of mind right now. Suddenly, she felt a very familiar aura on the edge of her senses. A few minutes later, she let out a groan and crossed her arms in aggravation.

The damned dog was coming again. Moments later, Sesshomaru was standing on the cliff above her, looking down to where she was sitting.

"What are you doing here?" she called, refusing to look up at him when she noticed he was not going to speak first. "You got your point across quite clearly last night. There is no need to repeat yourself."

"I gathered supplemental intelligence concerning the neko and his whereabouts after leaving your quarters last night." Sesshomaru answered calmly, dropping down beside her as if their argument the evening before had never occurred. "Ryu has a right to the information as it is gathered."

"No." she amended. "I meant what are you doing here? On the beach?"

"Is there a problem?"

"I assumed you would be gone back to border patrols by now."

"You were incorrect in that assumption."

"Obviously." she said, looking towards the horizon where dawn's rays were beginning to peak across the water's surface.

She really didn't understand this demon. One minute he was berating her for her '_whorish_' actions, and the next minute he was acting just as calm and collected as if it had never happened. '_I want someone to say females are moody._' she thought. _'I'll make sure and introduce them to Sesshomaru after I tell them they don't know what the hell they're talking about!'_

"You are uncharacteristically quiet this morning." he commented idly a few minutes later.

"I don't have anything to say to you that hasn't already been said. So if you came out here to instigate a fight, leave." she ordered. "I'm angry enough with you already."

"And why is that?"

"Do you really want me to answer that, or is it a rhetorical question?" she asked. When he didn't answer, she sighed and leaned back against the rocks. "Suffice to say I'll go back to being the half breed bitch you're used to after Rin and I leave tomorrow since my real personality seems to throw you off a bit. You'll ignore me, I'll avoid you, and everything will be back to normal."

"Things are never normal when you are concerned."

"I told you, if you're here to pick a fight, then leave." she said coldly.

"I simply require an explanation."

"About what?" she asked. Sesshomaru just gave her a bored expression, knowing she realized what he wanted to know. She just sighed and settled back against the rock face. "His name is Kaze, and he's a good friend." she said, realizing what Sesshomaru was digging for. "And no, he's not my lover."

"I did not ask that."

"Technically, you didn't ask anything." she pointed out dryly. "But you were thinking it."

"And your actions on the platform?"

"A prank. Something for everyone to get a laugh out of." she said, shrugging. "There's nothing more to our antics now that there was years ago. Even less, should the truth be told. Kaze likes to flirt with any female he comes across, and I'm no exception. The only difference is he knows where to draw the line with me."

That was basically the same thing that Rin had told him as well when she'd woken up soon after Kaida had stomped out of her quarters. The human teenager had been woken by Leiko's and Kei's profuse apologies to him for Kaida's behavior and complete lack of respect for him.

* * *

_Sesshomaru had grown annoyed with the other two females pleading attempts at grabbing his attention, and dismissed them when Rin had shown her face in the doorway. _

"What's going on?" Rin asked sleepily. "My Lord, when did you arrive here? And where is Kaida?"

"She went out for a walk." he said simply. Apparently she had not believed his words, and was quick to pick out the reason for his aggravation.

"What happened?" Rin asked. "Is this about Kaze?"

"Who?"

"Kaida's friend Kaze, the other demon that was in here earlier." she clarified. Sesshomaru said nothing, but Rin continued on. "He's a friend of hers. Really nice guy, but he likes to flirt a lot."

"I'm sure he is." Sesshomaru said distractedly. He quickly realized with a sinking sensation that he was completely out of line with Kaida. Had he stopped and realized the situation before hand, he would have known that Kaida was not the type of noblewoman to take a casual lover in the first place.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Rin asked, yawning.

"Possibly." he answered, turning to leave the room. "I will see to you in the morning, Rin."

"Goodnight, my Lord."

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Kaida out of the corner of his eye while she continued to stare straight ahead, into the crashing waves and eastern horizon. She was obviously in no mood to deal with him, and he was partly surprised that she had not already physically lashed out at him in retaliation for what he had done.

"Was there anything else you wanted?" she demanded, her words cutting through the din of the waves.

"No."

"Then why are you still here?"

"We agreed to train in the morning hours, did we not?" he asked, causing her to finally look over at him. He could read the lingering disbelief in her expression, and knew she was probably about to turn down the request.

"Yes, we did." she answered. "But I wasn't expecting you to hold me to that while I was away from the West."

"You mean while you were away from me."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Are you going to withdraw from our agreement?" he asked, looking over at her.

"I guess not." she said with a shrug. "It's not like I've got anything else to do this morning. And I could use it to work of some energy."

"Well then," Sesshomaru said, unsheathing his sword as Kaida rolled to her position "let us begin."

* * *

They sparred until the sun was fully over the horizon, finally stopping when they were locked in a stalemate, each other's blades at their opponent's throats. They had sparred hard, almost throwing each other off the seaside cliff a number of times, and slicing a few of the twisted trees into pieces with their energy attacks. 

"You're speed is improving." Sesshomaru said, wiping away a few beads of sweat that had accumulated on his forehead.

"You're not doing so bad yourself." Kaida admitted grudgingly. "You're picking up on the grappling techniques quicker than anyone else I've ever taught them to."

"They are…unique." he consented.

Kaida simply nodded, knowing that there was not much more to say between the two of them. It seemed as though the Western Lord was no longer angry with her, for whatever reason, which was good. Of course, it had seemed earlier in their training that he was still a little mad at her, but it had passed after he managed to toss her into half a dozen trees.

Now he wasrarely speaking, andacting cool and distant. And she was back to guessing his moods and thoughts.

Yep, things were back to normal.

* * *

Sesshomaru hadn't known what had possessed him to seek out Kaida's presence earlier that morning. But whatever it was, he was perversely grateful for it. He'd seen Kaida and the other demon leave right behind each other the night before, and had suspected they had left the castle together. But, when he'd found her this morning on the seaside cliff, the only smell he could pick up of the other dog was faint, proving that they had split apart not long after she had stormed out of the castle, and had not spent the night together. 

For some odd reason, the thought of Kaida in prolonged exposure to the other demon seemed to bother him. He couldn't exactly pin down why, but something internally primitive was telling him to keep her away from the flirtatious merchant at all costs.

Their sparring this morning had been more of a stress relief than anything else for him, and from the looks of it, for Kaida as well. She was less tense, and not snapping at him now that they'd finished their training. Sesshomaru watched out of the corner of his eye as Kaida used a small cloth to wipe the perspiration off of her neck and forehead. He idly noticed that the sweat she had worked up had caused her training gi to stick to her body, molding the thin fabric to the once hidden curves of her body.

_'She's gained weight.' _he realized suddenly. A closer, although inconspicuous look later, and Sesshomaru was convinced that Kaida's body had underwent some small changes since she had left her homeland. _'Her body is filling out since she is not training day and night with her father's troops. The forced dormancy is allowing her natural shape to come out.' _He could tell that her lean, fighter's body was slowly giving way to that of a more curvy figure. Sesshomaru had no doubt that Kaida had noticed the change as well, but she seemed not to care about it all that much if her reaction was anything to judge by.

"I should be getting back." Kaida said absently, looking over the cliff to the position of the sun along the horizon. "I promised Rin I would take her around the festival grounds today. And my father is probably wondering where I got off to last night." She turned to face and jerked her head inland. "You going back to border patrols or coming to the festival?"

"I will accompany you back to the Southern castle." he said simply. "There is one last matter I wish to discuss with Ryu before I depart back to my patrols."

"Fine by me." Kaida shrugged, sending out a shrill whistle that pierced through his overly sensitive ears. A few seconds later, the flapping of wings could be heard, and Ishika appeared along the cliff, hovering in midair while Kaida vaulted over the drop off and onto her back. "You walking? Or do you want to ride?" she called out.

"Ah-Uh is at my disposal." he said, walking towards the woods away from the cliff where he had let the two headed beast graze that morning.

"Suit yourself then." she said, giving Ishika the command to take her inland.

* * *

"Well, if that isn't a sight in itself." Ryu commented idly, watching the two rapidly approaching figures in the sky. Rin looked up into the morning sky and held back a small grin at what she saw. 

Kaida was mounted on Ishika, and Sesshomaru on Ah-Uh, flying wing tip to wing tip in a leisurely pace. It was quite a sight to behold, a Southern Lady and The Western Lord flying together in close quarters, silhouetted by the rising morning sun along the Eastern horizon.

Rin had to admit that the pair of them radiated poise, power, and above all else, unity. Despite their constant fights and arguments, Rin knew that the two stubborn nobles had somehow found a middle ground of compromise simply by their body language, and unusually close proximity to each other in the sky.

"I thought they were mad at each other?" Keiji asked, turning to Rin for some sort of verification of the mess he had heard the night before.

"They do this all the time." Rin said, a grin on her face at the confused expressions being worn by the father and son. "They argue, then they fight, then they spar, and then everything goes back to normal. Until one does something to make the other one mad again. It's a complicated relationship."

"I'll say." Kaze muttered, coming to stand beside Keiji when Sesshomaru and Kaida landed inside the courtyard. They quickly dismounted and walked side by side up the steps towards Rin and the others. It didn't take long for them to see that Sesshomaru and Kaida had been fighting again.

"I'm glad to see you found her, Sesshomaru." Ryu said, nodding in the Western Lord's direction as they walked up.

"It's not like I was hiding." Kaida muttered.

"If I smelled like you, I'd hide too." Kaze said, waving his hand in front of his face. "You stink, love."

"We were training." Sesshomaru said coldly, his unflinching gaze on the demon merchant his more primitive was telling him to disembowel.

"At the break of dawn?" Kaze asked.

"Is there a problem with that?" Sesshomaru challenged.

"Of course not." the merchant said pointedly, turning his full attention towards the Western Lord. "But I figured Kaida would want to take a break from training during the festival. Especially after last night."

"We took care of that." Kaida said firmly, trying to get Kaze off the subject. "Everything's fine. Right, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Agreed." he said coldly, regarding Kaze like he was the scum of the Earth. Kaida just shook her head as the two dogs faced off in a silent battle of wills, then turned to Rin and Kentaro.

"Give me a couple minutes to wash off and I'll finish showing you around the rest of the grounds, Rin. I got word last night that there were a few new vendors coming in today that you may be interested in." Kaida said. "Besides, I believe Lord Sesshomaru wishes to speak with my father before his departure."

"I'll go help you." Rin said, following the dragon demoness as she walked towards the Southern castle. The two women disappeared into the castle doors, leaving Ryu, Kentaro and Keiji to deal with the rapidly growing tension between Kaze and Sesshomaru. The two dog demons were still holding a silent staring battle, neither one saying anything.

Keiji quickly stepped in and hauled Kentaro and Kaze off towards the end of the grounds under the guise of inspecting a new shipment of weapons, and Sesshomaru and Ryu were left alone.

"I assume you will be heading back to your border patrol today?" Ryu asked as they walked away. Sesshomaru just shook his head. He wasn't exactly too sure what he was going to do now. They continued to speak of pressing matters until they reached the second floor of the castle.

Sesshomaru excused himself and walked out onto a small balcony that overlooked the interior of the courtyard when one of Ryu's advisors came to the dragon lord with an apparently urgent message.. It was near noon by then, and the large area below him was crawling with villagers dressed in their finest attire. He quickly found Kaida milling around in the crowd, along with Rin and the kitsune siblings. He watched as Rin interacted with many of the other humans surrounding her, none of which he recognized. Kaida was at her back, watching carefully while Rin talked away with another young girl who looked to be about her own age. Kentaro was at her side at all times, but kept his hands to himself, which kept Sesshomaru's temper in check.

Off to the side, a few of the village musicians were tuning up some instruments. A few chords were strummed, and the occupants of the yard began to pair up. He watched as the kitsune grinned at Rin and lead her into the courtyard's center after receiving a curt nod from Kaida as permission. The young pair began to circle with the rest of the partnered villagers, turning in time to the up beat music. Rin's laughter filtered up through the sounds as they continued to dance, and as she was handed off to another partner for a few moments before someone else took the place, eventually making her way back into Kentaro's welcoming arms.

Kaida, who had changed into a simple kimono as opposed to her training clothes, had taken a position off to the side, watching as her student was passed from one partner to the next. Sesshomaru figured she didn't want to dance, but was not surprised when a certain dog demon pulled her out into the courtyard halfway through the fourth song. The Western Lord watched as Kaida's usually tense, stern expression turned into one of pure happiness, much the same way Rin's had done.

Seeing her smile was still a bit disconcerting for him, since he was more accustomed to seeing her scowl. And he had to admit that the demon who was leading her around the courtyard was keeping that smile on her face the entire time they were together. The longer he watched them together, the more he saw exactly what she had meant when she'd told him he had seen something he would never understand. Had he not seen it with his own eyes, Sesshomaru would never had thought Kaida even capable of laughing or smiling like he'd seen her do so many times since his arrival the day before.

He quickly glanced back over to where Rin was waltzing around the courtyard, arm in arm with the kitsune, then back to where Kaida was. His eyes met a cold violet glare all the way across the way when Kaze's eyes locked with his own. They continued to glare at each other until Kaze gave a sudden half smirk and pulled Kaida off to the side, whispering something in her ear that caused her to nod once before following behind him without question.

Sesshomaru growled and clenched a fist at his side. His instincts were still screaming to get Kaida away from the dog merchant, but he couldn't understand exactly why, and it was confusing him. Her familiarity with the other dog was grating on his nerves as well, and that only added to his aggravation.

A few moments later, Kaida reappeared in the throng of villagers with Kaze. She walked over to Rin and Kentaro, telling them something that seemed to cause Rin some concern if the frown on her face was any indication of such. The four of them left the courtyard soon afterwards, going through the gates and out into the larger courtyard that was still teaming with human villagers, disappearing from the Western Lord's line of sight.

* * *

Later on that evening, after the villagers had stopped the majority of their celebrating for the night, and she had settled Rin down into her guest room for the evening, Kaida headed off towards the kitchens of her home, intent on finding something to eat since she'd missed lunch earlier that day. Then she planned on hunting down her older brother Ryuji for a talk. She turned the corner leading into the dining hall, and found quite a humorous sight. 

Her two elder sisters had apparently attached themselves to Sesshomaru, who looked like he was doing his utmost best to keep from taking the two females heads off. His fists were clenched at his side, and the muscle above his left eye was twitching slightly, both clearly apparent signs that he was getting angry, as if the icy glares were not already enough.

_'Don't they realize what idiots they're making out of themselves, trying to impress him like that?' _she thought wryly. _'I'd leave him to the two vultures if I had any sense. But I guess I'll help him out, even though it would be funny to watch Leiko and Kei be put in their places by Sesshomaru.'_ She cleared her throat, which caused her sisters' incessant ramblings to stop long enough for her to enter the room.

"Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru." she said, nodding politely. "Leiko. Kei."

"What are you doing here?" Leiko demanded, her glare cold and condemning. "I thought you had retired with the rest of the humans."

"Well, you were wrong, obviously." Kaida answered casually. "And to answer your question, I'm getting something to eat before heading out to find Ryuji."

"He's in the dojo with Ryuichi." Kei said dismissively, apparently trying to get rid of her in a hurry.

"They're training?" Kaida asked. "At this time of night?"

"What else would they be doing in there?" Leiko asked curtly. "Of course they're training. Now if you'll excuse us, little sister, we were in the middle of an important conversation with Lord Sesshomaru."

"Really?" Kaida asked easily.

"Yes. Now go away." Kei barked.

"That's too bad." Kaida said with a shrug, watching Sesshomaru closely for a sign that he was about to decapitate her sisters. "I was going to ask Lord Sesshomaru if he'd feel like sparring with me this evening since Ryuji and Ryuichi are in the dojo as well. You are welcome to join me, my Lord, after your conversation is finished?"

"I will join you now." he said curtly, walking away from Leiko and Kei without a backwards glance. Kaida watched with quite a bit of amusement as her sister's faces went from calm and serene to raging mad.

Kaida knew that both of them were hoping to snag the Western Lord as a mate, and it only made her happier knowing that Sesshomaru apparently couldn't stand to be in either of their presences for long periods of time without getting the urge to remove them from the face of the Earth.

"Well then, if you'll excuse us, sisters." Kaida said, nodding slightly to them. "We'll be off." She headed across the room and towards the doors that opened into the back courtyard, grabbing a handful of cherries off the low table along the way. Sesshomaru walked with her, completely silent.

"My brothers usually train a little at this time of night. We can spar with them if you want to." she said once the doors were shut behind them. "But I figured you might want to get away from those two before I became the only daughter of this family."

"That is an accurate assumption." he said coldly. "They are a pair of screeching harpies."

"Yes, well, now you realize why I try to avoid them at all costs." Kaida said grimly. The metallic clang of swords hitting together rang through the stillness, and Kaida made a headline for the dojo. "Sounds like my brothers are at work." Kaida pushed the mat open that led into the dojo just in time to see her eldest brother be thrown halfway across the room by Ryuichi. He fell to the mat with a dull thud, coming up rubbing his head.

"I'll bet that hurts." Kaida commented idly, causing the two brothers to turn their attention to the dojo's entrance. "You going to let him throw you around like that, Ryuji?"

"Keep talking little sister, and I'll start tossing you around next." Ryuichi said with a grin, walking over and bowing to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, sir."

"I figured you'd be sleeping by now, little sister." Ryuji commented idly.

"Hardly." Kaida commented. "Pent up energy I need to get rid of. Want to spar? You two against Lord Sesshomaru and I?" The two brothers shrugged with indifference, turning to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Ryuji asked.

"I am in agreement." he said simply.

"Well, let's get to work then." Kaida said, grinning at her elder brothers. "I've got some new tricks to show you two."

"We'll take it easy on you, little sister." Ryuji teased as he squared off against her and Sesshomaru took Ryuichi.

"Keep talking like that and you're going to find yourself up close and personal with that wall again, Ryuji." Kaida muttered.

"She sounds serious." Ryuichi commented idly. "You'd better watch out, Ryuji."

Sesshomaru listened to the light hearted banter between the siblings, only half aware of what his own opponent was doing. He heard Ryuji count to three, and was forced to focus his attention on the Southern noble who was currently attacking him.

_'At least fighting with the brothers is considerably moreappealing that listening to the harpies.' _he thought dryly.

* * *

Kaze and Keiji were exiting his father's conference room when a grumbling Leiko and Kei waltzed past them, muttering about '_stupid half-breed bitches', 'dojo training' _and '_ridiculous sparring'._

"What was that about?" Kaze asked, looking to the other noble for some sort of answer.

"I would guess it has something to do with Kaida." Keiji said dryly, crossing his arms over his chest as his father came out. "And more than likely Sesshomaru."

"They mentioned sparring. You don't think Kaida and Sesshomaru are fighting again, do you?" Kaze asked, apparently somewhat concerned.

"It wouldn't hurt to check." Lord Ryu said, heading towards the dojo in a hurry. "I don't want half my home destroyed because they wind up making each other mad again. It'll be easier to stop them before it gets ridiculously out of hand."

"You heard about that, did you?" Keiji asked, tamping down a grin at his sister's antics. "Kaida and Sesshomaru destroying his dojo?"

"Kentaro mentioned it in passing earlier." Ryu said. "Rin told him that they were on the verge of killing each other, but didn't because of blood loss on both sides."

The three demons quickly traversed the castle hallways and the back courtyard, coming up to the dojo in a hurry. They could hear the clang of metal on metal, and hurriedly pushed the entrance mat aside, walking in.

"Well, it appears we were concerned about nothing." Kaze said, internally heaving a sigh of relief to find Ryuji and Ryuichi fighting with Kaida and Sesshomaru. "The dojo and surrounding area is still satisfactorily intact."

"I'm not sure for how much longer, though." Keiji muttered, watching his brothers fight against Sesshomaru and his twin. "Look at them."

Kaida and Sesshomaru had been forced back to back, and were lashing out at the demon brothers with attack after attack. Ryuji was fighting with Sesshomaru while Ryuichi was dancing out of Kaida's immediate reach, but not leaving the close proximity around the Western Lord.

"Why won't she just go after him?" Keiji asked, not used to seeing Kaida curb her attacks like she was doing.

"It would leave Sesshomaru's back exposed, that's why." Lord Ryu said critically. "Look carefully. Both of their shirts are slashed in the back, but he's taken the most hits so far. I'll bet Ryuji and Ryuichi managed to separate them once already, and focus on Sesshomaru instead of Kaida. She's covering his back now and not letting them get nearer. They're working together."

It seemed like Lord Ryu was accurate in his observations the longer the three demons watched the sparring group. The brothers would continually try to cause some sort of diversion to drag Kaida away from the Western Lord long enough for Ryuji to get a decent hit in on the dog demon, but Kaida managed to thwart all the attempts, quickly sending her eldest brother scurrying away.

"It's almost like they're dancing together." Kaze commented idly after a while. "Sesshomaru knows her movements so thoroughly he can anticipate what she is going to do next. And she's the same way. She knows exactly what he is going to do."

"This is almost scary to watch." Keiji commented, shaking his head in disbelief. "They're playing with them. There's no way Ryuichi and Ryuji are going to win this spar."

"They've been training together." Ryu said. "That much is obvious." About that time, Ryuji and Ryuichi both attacked headlong at the same time. Ryu and the others watched as Kaida and Sesshomaru dropped down to one knee, swept the brother's feet out from under them, then grabbed the front of their haoiris, sending them flying in opposite directions across the dojo. Ryuji managed to twist and land in a roll, coming quickly to his feet. But Ryuichi hit the wall and slid down, landing on the floor with a dull _'thud'_.

"She's taught him my moves." Kaze commented lazily. "I'm hurt."

Sesshomaru quickly wound his energy whip around a slightly woozy Ryuichi, and placed Toukijin's blade at the noble's throat. Kaida on the other hand, was still fighting with Ryuji. The older demon rushed Kaida, causing her to side step. She knocked him in the back of the head with the hilt of one of her scimitars, making him stumble. Before Ryuji could regain his composure, Kaida had vaulted over him, swept his feet out from under him, and had his neck between her blades.

"Now I'm worried." Keiji muttered. "She's never been able to do that before!"

"I understand your concern, son." Ryu said gravely, although impressed with his youngest child's new skills. "They move perfectly in sync with each other. It's almost impossible to believe."

"Well, they just did it." Kaze said, shaking his head in quiet contemplation, a frown on his face as Kaida and Sesshomaru were proclaimed the victors of the spar. "And I'm beginning to think there is more to this relationship we're being told. Because no two creatures on this Earth can fight that well together if they really do hate each other as much as Kaida and Sesshomaru claim to!"

* * *

**A/N -** Hey, everyone! What's going on? Hope you are all doing well, and no one who happens to be living along the U.S. Gulf Coast is in any trouble from Hurricane Dennis. Tropical storm Cindy knocked me off line for a few days, and it will be a few weeks before I get back on track writing, since the storms have decided to ruin thearea where I live.

Until next time,

A.A.

P.S. And please remember to review. I want to know what you think.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer** - It's not mine. Never was. No money is being made _

_**A/N** - Hey everyone. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. And enjoy this one as well. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers who continue to help push me on in my attmept of completing this fic. Much love to you all!_

_**

* * *

Teaching Rin**_

**_Chapter 21_**

**_Back to the West_**

**_

* * *

_**The next day was the last of the Southern lands harvest festival. After they had made the rounds in the courtyard and village one last time, and dragging Rin away from a small black and tan puppy she had attached herself to, Kaida and Rin had packed up their belongings and gathered Ah-Uh and Ishika for the ride home. 

Much to Kaida's consternation, Sesshomaru had decided to stick around for the last day, and was now standing off to the side, watching as she and Rin saddled their packs onto the dragons for the flight home. As she was latching the last bag in place, Kaze ambled up to her side.

"Does he always stare like that?" the dog demon asked quietly, nodding in Sesshomaru's general direction. "Gets a little unnerving, don't you think?" Kaida glanced towards him, noting the tense posture and ready to battle aura.

"He's ready to get out of here." Kaida said simply. "That's all."

"He didn't have to hang around." the dog replied.

"But he did." Kaida countered.

"Much to everyone's surprise." Kaze mumbled half heartedly, before his demeanor changed and he wrapped an arm around Kaida's shoulders. "Can I talk to you for a minute, love? Before you head out?"

"Yeah, sure." Kaida said, securing the belt and then walking off towards a more secluded spot along the courtyard walls, completely oblivious to Sesshomaru's smouldering gaze as it followed her every move.

* * *

_The spar the night before had ended with Kaida and Sesshomaru victorious over her brothers. Ryuichi and Ryuji had demanded that Kaida fight on her own in order for them to assess her new fighting prowess, and she consented easily, taking the mat with practiced ease. _

Sesshomaru had stood to the side, and was soon joined by Kaze.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked bluntly, causing Sesshomaru to cock an eyebrow in question.

"I am not hindering your ability to speak."

"I'll take that as a yes." Kaze grumbled.

"Take it as you will." Sesshomaru said, watching amusedly as Kaida tossed her brother into the wall with little effort. "What do you wish to know?"

"This is about Kaida."

"Do tell."

"I think you need to let up on her a little."

"You presume to tell me how to deal with an obnoxious female?" he questioned coldly. "What makes you believe that I am in need of any assistance you may or may not have."

"I know her better than you ever will." Kaze said.

"I know her well enough." he snarled. "She is…."

"A cocky, egotistical, pain in the ass who doesn't know when to let something drop?" Kaze supplied easily. "That about cover it?"

"That description is sufficient enough, yes."

"It's a show, nothing more." Kaze said. "A defensive mechanism she's honed after years of battling to come to terms with what and who she is."

"It is annoying."

"Don't like having her take a swing at your head every time you make her mad, do you?" he asked.

"That is correct."

"Give her a little room to do her own thing, and don't be so harsh with her." he had said. "She's a soldier, yes. But she's also a female, no matter how much she hates to admit it."

"She should not be a soldier. It is not done."

"So she should be more like her sisters, then?"

"Yes."

"She's lived in the West for six months now, and you still haven't realized there's another side to her, have you? It's been forcefully buried after years of taunting and ridicule, but it is still there." Kaze said forcefully. "Kaida could be the perfect mate for any male, much better than either Leiko or Kei could ever be. She has the skills to run a household larger than this one, and to be the ideal Lady. But no one has ever given her that option in life because of her mixed bloodline."

"That is no excuse."

"She's had to fight to establish herself as a warrior." Kaze said. "She adapts to new situations quickly. And if given the opportunity, the chance, Kaida would adapt to be a wonderful mate. Granted, she'd never be as docile as most females, but she could handle the job well enough."

"You speak highly of a woman whom you insist is nothing more than a friend."

"We're not lovers, if that's what you're insinuating. Never have been, despite what others may think." Kaze said easily. "We consider each other siblings."

"So I've been told."

"Look," Kaze said, his temper starting to rise. "I came out here to offer some advice on how to deal with Kaida. Seems like you could use it after what I've seen the past few days."

"Your advice is unneeded." Sesshomaru said coldly. "I can handle one rambunctious female without an interference."

"Yes, because you were doing so well in the dojo yesterday." Kaze pointed out. "Beating the daylights out of each other is not a way to resolve a disagreement."

"It has sufficed to this point." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Be a bit less harsh, and a bit more relaxed around her, and you won't have to fight it out in the dojo." Kaze said. "Pushing her buttons like you do only makes her harder to deal with. She will listen to your orders and requests without question if you just let up a little. Don't disrespect her, and you'll see what type of person she really is under all that brashness."

"I do not care what type of creature she is, as long as she continues her duty to my ward." he said coldly.

"Of course." Kaze said, shaking his head lightly as he walked away "Just a bit of helpful advice." He turned around and reached into his pocket for a small pouch, then tossed it to Sesshomaru, who frowned.

"What is this?"

"When you finally realize what I'm saying, give that to Kaida." he said cryptically, then walked out of the dojo. Sesshomaru opened the small satchel and picked up a fine, thin chain of gold. Hanging at the end was a lotus blossom carved from green jade.

* * *

Of course, knowing that the other dog had even been remotely correct in his observations of their behavior towards each other had only made Sesshomaru's bad mood worse. Seeing her interact with other people in a way which he was unfamiliar to seeing had thrown him for a loop. 

She was always moody and snappish with him, and that was the way he thought she was to everyone.

And she had proven him wrong, numerous times.

The more facets of her personality he seen, the more he realized Kaze's words to be true. There was more to the woman than he had given her credit for, and he had made it a personal objective to figure out exactly what made her tick.

He found Kaida's scent, and followed it to a darkened alley behind the guard's quarters. He could hear the conversation between Kaida and Kaze, and listened in for what was being said.

* * *

"You're leaving?" Kaze asked. 

"I've got to go back." she said. "I've got work to do."

"Rin?"

"Yes."

"Don't sound so enthused, love." he said teasingly, his violet eyes twinkling with suppressed amusement. "Seems like you're about to die from the prospect of spending more time with Sesshomaru."

"Your sarcasm is greatly appreciated." Kaida countered instinctively. "A definite bright spot in my otherwise horrid day."

"It's not that bad, love." Kaze said, tilting his head until his red-brown hair fell over one shoulder.

"No, I guess it's not." she admitted, shrugging. "I'm just getting a little antsy. A few more months, and I'll have to come back here. Then I'll be stuck going through the union with Kiyoshi."

"You did tell me once that you wanted a mate, and a family when you got older."

"That was decades ago…."

"Doesn't matter." he said softly. "You still want that family of your own. You're too much like your mother not to want it. And after seeing how you interact with Rin, I'm all the more sure of it now."

"Yeah, but I don't want it with Kiyoshi." she admitted hotly.

"I can always kidnap you and take you as my mate." Kaze said with a grin, reaching down to push some hair out of her face.

"Oh, yeah, that's a plausible excuse." she said, rolling her green eyes. "I don't want Kiyoshi as a mate, the Council would never accept you as a potential mate for me as long as Kiyoshi's still around…."

"I'm hurt!" he cried.

"…but I just don't want to be alone the rest of my life either." Kaida finished, acting like she hadn't heard his interjection.

"As long as I'm alive, you won't be alone." Kaze said. "Don't worry about it, Kaida. We will find a way to get you out of the union, even if we have to ask Sesshomaru for help."

"I doubt he'd be willing to help me find a way to get away from Kiyoshi." she said, rolling her eyes.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask. Maybe he could think of something."

"I thought you don't like him."

"I don't." he said matter of factly. "But if he can help you, then I'll tolerate his presence. And besides, he's got pull in the lord's Council."

"The only way he can help me is to take me as a mate." Kaida said glumly. "And for some odd reason, I just don't see that happening within the next millennium or so."

"If he would take you as a partner, though, would you accept?" Kaze questioned.

"What?" she demanded.

"Answer the question, Kaida."

"I….I don't know." she admitted. "There's a possibility I would….a very slight possibility. It would be more of a last ditch attempt at freedom, thought."

"But if he gave you an out, a way to get away from the Northern family, you would take it?"

"Depends on the repercussions." she said, shrugging. "He wouldn't do something like that without some sort of compensation. And I'm not sure I'd be willing to go along with whatever he wants in return for pulling me away from the North."

"But you would seriously consider it?" Kaze demanded.

"I…yeah, I guess I would." she said, shaking her head in disbelief…almost as if she couldn't believe she was admitting to something like that. "Where are you getting this stuff from? Why all the questions all of a sudden, especially about him. Sesshomaru and I barely remain cordial to each other."

"No reason." he said, shrugging. "But what I saw in the dojo yesterday evening spoke volumes. No two people can be that perfectly in synch with each other unless their relationship is solidly based on trust."

"I don't trust him."

"He trusts you, though." Kaze said.

"No he doesn't." she said, shaking her head.

"He trust you enough to leave Rin's well being up to you." he said firmly.

"He only trusts me with Rin because he knows I'll keep her safe." she said. "To Sesshomaru, I'm still some uncouth abnormality who deserves to be put down." Kaze burst out laughing at that, and Kaida narrowed her eyes down into dangerous slits. "Is there a problem, Kaze?"

"No, not a problem." he chuckled. "But your opinion of the Western dog is a bit skewed."

"Right." she said sarcastically. "If I know Sesshomaru, he's probably counting down the days until I leave."

"I doubt that." Kaze said.

"I don't." Kaida countered. "And why are you defending him? The two of you were glaring daggers at each other last night. When did you become buddy-buddy enough to defend him?" Kaze just shook his head, and patted Kaida on the head, almost like she was a small child who was trying to understand some sort of foreign concept.

"You are a woman underneath all that attitude and brass, love. And a wonderful one at that. Let it come through every now and then." he said, grinning at her. "Maybe then you'll begin to understand."

Kaida looked at her long time friend as if he had grown another head, her hands on her hips as she regarded him and wondered if he'd been in the remaining alcohol they kept in the castle. He just continued to grin, and she finally shook her head and heaved a sigh of aggravation, knowing he was not going to expand on his last comment.

"Whatever." she said, turning to leave. "I've got to finish strapping Ishika down." She walked a few steps away, then turned back to look at Kaze, a small smile on her face. "Thank you, Kaze."

"For what?" he asked.

"For reminding me of that when it seems to slip out of my head." she answered quietly. Kaze just grinned and folded his arms over his chest, preening like some proud peacock as Kaida disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Sesshomaru decided that he'd heard enough, and left his position at the guard's door before he done something stupid….like decapitate the strutting dog demon that was following Kaida's trail back towards the open courtyard. But before he could get too far away, he heard Kaida's voice telling Rin not to go far because they had to leave soon. Rin agreed and heartily, and Sesshomaru caught a vague glimpse of her as she was being led away from the courtyard. He pressed up against the cool wall of stone, then jumped up quickly onto an overhead ledge as Rin and Kentaro came walking right past where he had been standing only seconds before.

* * *

"…a while before I can see you again." Kentaro was saying. 

"Write to me, and we can keep in touch that way." Rin said softly.

"I will." he said. "But there is one thing I wanted to ask you about before you left."

"What is it?"

"Kaida told me that your court presentation will be soon, probably within another three or four months." the fox said, fidgeting slightly.

"And?"

"And I wanted to know if Sesshomaru had arranged for a union between you and someone else."

"There have been a few offers, mostly from the older clan leaders looking to marry off their sons, but he won't hear of it."

"Why not?"

"They're humans."

"I understand." Kentaro said. "The reason I asked is because I was going to get my father's permission to begin the process of formally asking you to join my family."

"You're asking to court me?" Rin asked.

"Yes, I am."

"But that usually comes after a presentation at court." Rin said. "Why now?"

"After the Council accepts you, and make no mistake, they will, the offers of unions are going to become more numerous. It happens every time a new Lady is accepted to Court." Kentaro said.

"You're going to go through all that, just for me?"

"You, Rin, are worth every minute of it." he said. "Sesshomaru hates me, as it is. I just want to do this correctly so he will not have a legitimate reason to stop me from seeing you. I hate having so little time with you before he jerks you out of my reach again. But I don't want to be forced to steal you away from your only family like my father done with my mother."

"I'm sorry, Kentaro. I'd change it if I could." Rin said, her voice quiet and low. "But Sesshomaru is just as much a father to me as your own is to you. I can't change the way he thinks. I can't change who he is. I'm sorry."

"No, pet. You've changed him more than you may realize." Kentaro said easily. "But don't worry about anything. I'll begin the preliminary steps to ask his permission to court you."

"How long will it take before you get permission?"

"It can take a few months, a year maybe."

"A year?"

"I'll have it done by your court announcements, Rin. Don't worry."

"Kentaro…"

"What? What is it?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"You don't want me to?"

"No, no. But I don't understand why you're willing to go through all this trouble just for me."

"I want you as my mate, Rin." he said solemnly. "You're perfect. You're beautiful, and funny, and understanding. But most importantly, you're intelligent."

"But I'm human. I'll die long before you will."

"My family are kitsune. We know enough tricks to take care of that little hindrance." he said. "You'll be a wonderful addition to our family, Rin. My father already likes you, my brother likes being around you, and my mother will adore you."

"You seem so sure."

"Because I am." he said. "Look, Rin, I can't offer you the title of Lady of the Eastern Lands, but I can offer you a stable place to live and raise children, a family who will accept you as you are, and a mate who'll love you."

"That's all I ever wanted." Rin said, a smile on her face as she looked at the kitsune like he was the center of her entire world.

---

Sesshomaru watched, forcibly tamping down his rising anger as the kitsune embraced Rin, planting little kisses on her face and neck before gently kissing her lips. Rin just burrowed into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder for a few minutes before the separated. They continued to chat as they headed back to the courtyard, hands entwined. Once they were out of sight, the Western Lord dropped down onto the cobblestones once again.

"You know it's impolite to eavesdrop on a conversation between two people." came a somewhat amused voice. Sesshomaru slowly turned around, seeing Kaida leaning up against the wall. "Don't tell me you've reverted to spying on Rin to appease your paranoia. Is nothing sacred to you?"

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." she said, shrugging nonchalantly. "But we're ready to go if you are."

"I will be there momentarily."

"Suit yourself." she said, disappearing quickly into the shadow. He followed behind her quickly. When he moved out of the shadows of his hidden position, he saw Kaida and Rin standing near Ryu, talking about something or another.

_'They are matched well_.' he thought, looking at the two females. Rin seemed so at ease in Kaida's presence, laughing and joking like she'd done so much as a small child. The teenager's bell like laughter was mixed in with what he was beginning to recognize as Kaida's own throaty chuckle as Kaze them some sort of story. _'They are even dressed similar.'_

That was something that he had noticed the few days before Kaida and Rin had left for the harvest festival. Rin liked to try and make Kaida wear something besides training gi's and hakamas. And the teenager had apparently had her say this morning as well, because Kaida was dressed in a deep red kimono that was spattered with white cherry blossoms. Her hair had been pulled up as well, and twisted into a complicated set of knots that Sesshomaru suspected came from Rin's handiwork.

All together, the fiery demoness looked decently presentable. And that itself was an odd occurrence.

It hit him once again how much different Kaida was from her elder sisters when he noticed that the two siblings were standing in a window above them, looking down into the courtyard with utter contempt. The two sister's hard glares were readily apparent from his position, but were not similar to that of Kaida's. Leiko's and Kei's pure bloodlines gave way to a more angular, long face and sharp chin, where Kaida's diluted blood caused her face to be more heart shaped and human like. The small scale patterns on the sides of their faces was absent from Kaida, as were the overly pointed ears and elongated front canines.

Kaida's features were tempered by her human blood, giving her a more humane appearance. Her ears were still slightly pointed, but not overly so. And her front canines were no longer than the rest of her teeth, but more than likely just as sharp and her sisters'.

The differentiation was Leiko and Kei literally reminding him of two bony birds of prey on the lookout for their next meal. And they definitely looked like vultures as they peered towards the group in the courtyard. Their glares were not nearly as menacing looking as their younger half sister's.

He walked over to the small group of gathered individuals, and instinctively glared at the kitsune who was so close to Rin. Kentaro simply blanched a little and put a few more inches space between himself and Rin. His attention was quickly diverted from Rin and Kentaro to Kaida and Kaze as the demoness adjusted one of the straps on Ishika one more time, and Kaze leaned over to whisper something in her ear that caused her to nod in compliance and then turn to face Sesshomaru as Kaze's arm subtly settled itself on Kaida's waist.

Sesshomaru immediately tamped down a growl of annoyance at the obviously intimate gesture between the two. He still could not understand how Kaze could so obviously adore the fiery demoness. He was painfully aware of their closeness, their rapport with each other to the point of insanity. Just watching them casually interact with each other was beginning to drive him insane with some unknown feeling in his chest. He wouldn't call it possessiveness towards Kaida because he honestly didn't understand what it felt like to be possessive about something or someone.

And he wouldn't admit to jealousy.

Intrigue, yes.

Interest, maybe.

Jealousy, no way in hell.

Sesshomaru knew all to well what that felt like. He'd had that particular feeling many times, before he realized that Tetsusaiga was not meant to be his own, and that he would never be capable of wielding the blade.

No, the Western Lord was not about to admit he was jealous of to connection between some demon merchant and his ward's tutor, a rambunctious female who he had no possibility of controlling in this lifetime.

"Are you ready to depart?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down at Rin.

"Yes, my Lord. I am." she said, nodding. He glanced over at Kaida, who simply nodded slightly in agreement. After a few more quick words to her father and brothers, and a quick peck on the cheek from Kaze, Kaida mounted Ishika, and Rin was helped onto Ah-Uh by Kentaro while Sesshomaru exchanged a few words with Ryu.

When they were done, Rin and Kaida gave one final wave to their family and friends, and were quickly drawn airborne by the large beasts they were riding. Sesshomaru was nearby, hovering on the white cloud of energy he was accustomed to summoning.All three of them headed northwest, and were soon swallowed from sight by the clouds.

* * *

It was a few hours flight back to the Western fortress, and Kaida fidgeted the entire way there . Kaze's words kept ringing in her ears the entire way, especially his odd line of questioning right before she'd left concerning Sesshomaru. 

_'I don't know what he's thinking, asking me something like that.' _she thought huffily. _'He knows there's no other way to get away from Kiyoshi than have someone else ask for me. And even then, Kiyoshi's family has the right to contest the offer considering how long the arrangement has been in the making.'_ Her hand reached for the slight golden chain around her wrist, a present from her father before she'd gone again. There was a small jade lotus at the center of the fine golden chain, and it swayed every time she moved her hand. '_I don't know what he's thinking, what his plan is, but dragging Sesshomaru further into it isn't the smartest thing to do.' _

They touched down in the courtyard of the Western fortress a few moments later, and Kaida quickly slid from Ishika's back and unstrapped her belongings. A servant was helping Rin take down a large pack of her own belongings as Sesshomaru touched down not far from the two females. As Rin instructed the servant to bring her belongings to her quarters, Kaida noticed that the Western Lord seemed to be hanging back, away from the two of them.

'_What's his problem now?_' she thought. '_I just stepped foot back here, and he's pissed at me already? What'd I do now?' _

"Kaida?" Rin asked, breaking the staring match between the two nobles and causing her to look away from the towering Western Lord.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Do you want your things brought to your quarters?" she asked, picking up one of the smaller bags she'd brought back with her. "I'm heading up there right now if you want me to take them."

"That's okay." she said. "I'll take them up myself in a few minutes. Go one ahead and I'll see to Ishika and Ah-Uh." The teenager nodded and walked towards the fortress, chatting amicably with Keisha as the headwoman told her what had happened during her absence. Kaida waited until Rin was gone before beginning the unbridle Ishika. She felt Sesshomaru's presence still hovering nearby, but figured if he had something to say, he would say it in good time.

_'Things are going back to the way there were before.'_ she thought grimly. _'He's not talking, and I'm ignoring him. How much you want to bet we'll be fighting before the evening is out?' _Kaida pulled a large package out of the strap she had secured along Ishika's side, and flipped open the top of the small box to inspect the contents.

A shining bow lay amongst some fibers. It was made of mahogany, and strung with the hair of wild horse demons. The noon sun glittered off the rich, lacquered finish of the wood, and Kaida was happy to see it had not suffered any damage on the way back West. Next to it was a large, leather quiver of arrows made from various woods, and tipped with a variety of heads and barbs.

She sensed Sesshomaru walking towards her, and quickly flipped the box shut again before inspecting the rest of the contents.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked, apparently looking over her shoulder in curiosity.

"Some gifts." she answered. "For Rin and myself, compliments of Kaze and Kentaro."

"What is in the contents of the box?" Sesshomaru asked, obviously wanting to know what she held in her hands. Kaida didn't want to show him the bow, but flipped open the top once again and allowed him to see. There had also been a small set of matching daggers with jade handles alongside the quiver, and Sesshomaru reached out to palm one of them, inspecting the workmanship critically as he weighed it in his hand before replacing it in the box. "Those blades are the work of a master craftsman. A fitting gift for one of your nature. The bow as well."

"The daggers are mine." she shrugged. "The bow belongs to Rin."

"Rin?"

"It seems she took a liking to it during one of her walks in the festival." Kaida said, picking up the bow and inspecting it carefully for any flaws. "She saw the village miko and one of the demoness' who live alongside the villagers have a shooting contest with moving targets. She told Kentaro that she'd like to learn how to shoot as well as they did, and he bought her the bow and arrows."

"But he did not give them to her in person?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He probably thought you would try to slaughter him." Kaida said with a shrug.

"A wise assumption for one such as he."

Kaida just remained silent, not sure why he wasn't pitching a fit about someone giving Rin a gift, let alone since the gift-giver was Kentaro. She shut the box again and set it on the ground, then turned her attention back to Ishika.

"When will your instruction with Rin resume?" he asked.

"First thing in the morning, like always." Kaida answered, her attention more fixated on the riding tact than him. "I see no reason to change things now. Why do you ask?"

"It would be more prudent to teach archery on the alternate evenings she is not learning your shielding techniques, would it not?" he asked calmly. "She will not need to forgo her time with Keisha during the early morning, nor with you in the afternoons that way."

"Excuse me?" Kaida asked, her attention completely focused on him now. "You're going to allow her to learn how to shoot a bow?"

"I see no reason for her not to." he stated calmly. "However, I see that you are not in agreement, so I shall find someone else to….."

"No...no.." Kaida said, shaking her head. "It's fine, I'll help her."

"Then what is the problem?"

"You surprised me is all." Kaida said, giving Ishika the signal to leave, and then walking over to pet Ah-Uh's heads. "I thought you would refuse to let her even try."

"Learning to shoot an arrow is not the same as learning to fight with a blade." he clarified stoically.

"No, I suppose it is not." she said, unsnapping the saddle from the two headed dragon's back. They remained in silence for a few more minutes as she pulled the tact off. "I needed to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Rin's knowledge of the medicinal herbs in the gardens has hit a standstill." she said carefully, trying to word her request in a way that would not be shot down immediately by the imposing Lord. "I need to start taking her beyond the walls of the fortress and into the forest so she has the chance to learn other plants and their uses. She needs to get beyond these protective walls and see what she can do in the wild."

"I see." he said. Kaida continued in her task until Ah-Uh was free from the riding tact, and on his way towards the stables. Kaida handed the riding gear to one of the stable hands and waited for some sort of answer from Sesshomaru.

"So?"

"You both will be allowed to venture out of the barrier as long as either Sakaki or myself is present as well." he deemed calmly.

"Fair enough." Kaida acknowledged with a nod.

"Really?"

"What? Surprised I'm not going to argue with you about it?" she asked with a grin.

"Some what." he answered truthfully. "I seem to recall the last time I told you Sakaki was to accompany you. You were much more forcefully vocal in you independence than you currently are."

"Because there is no point in trying to argue with you." she said carelessly with a shrug. "I get more things accomplished when I don't have you interfering and trying to sabotage any attempt at teaching her something new. Although I still say Rin is safe enough with just myself watching over her."

"You would believe so." he commented idly. "However, there is an urgent matter which I need to speak with you about."

"Concerning Rin?"

"You are correct."

"Is it about Kentaro?"

"Correct, again." he said calmly. "Once Rin is busy with her morning duties, come to the Council room. There are a few things I wish to know concerning the kitsune and his family, as well as his intentions."

"And you want my opinion on the matter?" she asked, somewhat surprised.

"Your father made a valid point when he said you are a good judge of personality, despite your own overtly obvious character flaws." he said coolly, obviously trying to bait her into an argument. Much to his surprise, she just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we've all got those, don't we?" she asked calmly.

"You are becoming more amicable." he said cautiously. "Less than a week ago, a comment such as that would have incited a riotous defensive argument on your part."

"I know when to push my borders with people." she shrugged. "And like I said, arguing with you is pointless. You're as thick headed as my sisters, and just as set in your superiority-complex ways. That much I've seen first hand. So I deal with you the same way I dealt with them."

"And that would be?"

"Let you have your way until I can't possibly take it anymore."

"And then?" he inquired.

"All hell breaks loose and someone gets knocked out."

"I believe we had an agreement concerning physical violence, did we not?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What? Our agreement was to a lack of open hostility when in Rin's presence." Kaida said simply. "That doesn't mean I can't fight with you when she's not around."

"And here I was, beginning to believe you were becoming more docile." he said as she shouldered her packs and headed towards the front entrances.

"Me? Docile?" she asked, sounding somewhat amused as she walked off. "Never."

**

* * *

**

**A/N** - I hope everyone enjoyed the latest chapter. Please remember to review, as I want to know what you think.

Until next time,

A.A.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer -** It's not mine. Never was. The only thing I own is Kaida, and her family/friends. No money is being made, so don't sue me.

**A/N -** Thank you to all who review. I really do appreciate you taking time to leave your thoughts. Just one quick note before things get going:

College is going to start again for me soon. So you're going to get one huge update of about five chapters at one time in a week or so.

So, without further ado, here is:

**

* * *

Teaching Rin**

**Chapter 22**

**Prefabricated Assumptions**

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kaida asked, pulling the screen shut after she entered into the Council room the next morning, only to find the Western Lord neck deep in scrolls and papers. He looked up, frowned slightly, and put away whatever he was reading. 

"I did." he confirmed curtly, motioning her to sit on the other side of the low table while he leveled her with his customary impassive face. "The kitsune Kentaro is becoming more focused on his attempts to garner Rin's attention exclusively. This is not acceptable."

"Why not?" Kaida asked. "She's not tied to anyone else, is she? No formal agreements to other families?"

"No."

"Then I fail to see a problem." Kaida said.

"I do not like the kitsune."

"You seem to get along well enough with Ronin and Hoshi." Kaida said.

"Ronin and his son are grown, and not overly rambunctious, disrespectful ingrates of their breed."

"Suggesting that Kentaro is?" she asked lightly.

"Correct."

"I see." Kaida said. "So what do you want to know from me?"

"What is this fox's intentions towards Rin?" he asked. "He was by her side the entire time you two were in the Southern Lands."

"It was innocent." Kaida said.

"Leaving the beginnings of a mating mark on her neck is not innocent." Sesshomaru growled.

"Maybe you shouldn't have made such a rash judgment to send him away." Kaida pointed out, referring to a couple months back when Kentaro had left the markings on Rin's neck and Sesshomaru had seen it.

"What would you suggest then, seeing as how you refuse to see my point in addressing this matter of concern."

"I suggest you let Rin make her own decisions." Kaida said simply. She raised her hand in a placating matter when she saw Sesshomaru gearing up with some sort of retort. "You did ask for my opinion, didn't you?"

"Indeed I did." he agreed. "A decision I am beginning to regret."

"Just hear me out before you jump down my throat, please?"

"Very well."

"All jokes aside, Kentaro would be a decent match for Rin." Kaida said, dead seriously. "He is from a stable family who is not so caught up in the pure-blood mania that they're completely against interbreeding with a human. There are plenty of hanyou in Ronin's court, many of them extended family of his."

"So you believe I should hand her over to the Eastern family simply on the basis that they would not ostracize her because of her humanity?" he asked.

"No. I think you should give the two a chance to get to know each other a little more." Kaida said calmly. "Rin is still young, even in human years. She should have the chance to pick for herself who she's going to live with for the rest of her life, not have it forced upon her."

"I still do not like the kitsune." Sesshomaru said coolly. "He is cowardly."

"Most people are when they're dealing with you." Kaida said flatly. "You're not exactly the most approachable demon in Japan, if you know what I mean."

"Ronin and his son will be beginning the preliminary requests to court Rin." he said. "I expect them to arrive soon."

"Before her court presentation?" Kaida asked, apparently surprised. "Well, you can't accuse him of not taking the initiative when it's something he wants."

"I won't allow it."

"If you don't give them the chance, and you keep forcing them apart like you've been doing lately, Kentaro's going to do the same thing his father done to get Yoshe." Kaida said.

"He wouldn't dare." Sesshomaru hissed. "Trying to kill me would prove as futile as trying to steal Rin away to the East without my consent."

"You're not getting my point." Kaida said calmly. "Katrasuji was by Yoshe just like you are by Rin, and Ronin managed to kill the bastard kitsune when he was barely out of adolescence! What does that tell you?"

"Ronin caught him on a bad day?" he dead-panned.

"No, Ronin was determined to have Yoshe, despite what her father said to the contrary. He was willing to die in an attempt to get to her." Kaida said, shaking her head. "I think Kentaro will do the same thing, if you keep trying to force them apart."

"He will die should he challenge me."

"That was the same thing Katrasuji said about Ronin." Kaida pointed out. "And look who came out alive from that fight." Sesshomaru seemed uncomfortable with that statement, so Kaida decided to change her line of reasoning. "Look, I've known the Eastern family as long as I've been alive. I know how they think better than most, especially Kentaro and Hoshi. And Kentaro is enough like his father to do something stupid if he doesn't have a fair chance at winning Rin's favor."

"I still do not like it."

"Sesshomaru, you won't like any being, human or demon, that comes around here looking for Rin as a mate." she said, rolling her eyes. "With that being said, let her make the decision who to mate. At least that way, she'll be satisfied."

"Your line of reasoning is not helping."

"You are absolutely impossible." she stated. "What is so wrong with Kentaro anyways? Give me one good reason why you don't like him, other than the fact you think he's a coward. Just one legitimate reason, and I won't say another word about this."

"He is a kitsune."

"And you are a dog." Kaida pointed out sullenly. "The breeds aren't that different, you know. You're both canines." He apparently didn't like that comparison, and Kaida tried to think of a way to make him understand what she was saying. "All I'm saying is give them a chance to figure this out on their own." she said calmly. "Quit pushing them apart. Let them learn about each other. Who knows, they might not be able to stand each other after a while. Then, they'll drift apart, and someone else will come along for Rin to turn her attention to."

"I severely doubt that."

"Let her be courted. Let her see what it's like to be wanted by another being." Kaida said, as if he had not interrupted. "That's what most girls dream about from the time they're old enough to realize what their station in life is. To have their pick of suitors. To fall in love."

"Did you do that as well?" he asked carefully. "Wish to be swept away by someone, taken away from your home to live happily as the centuries pass?"

"What I did is irrelevant." she said, although he caught the slight redness to her cheeks that showed she had done that same thing at some point in time.

"The majority of the males who seek these type of alliances do so based only on political ties and alliances." Sesshomaru said. "I will not consent to a union where she will not be taken care of."

"Then let her find someone who truly cares for her." Kaida said. "A family's stability is based on trust, and if she is put with someone who she doesn't trust, they're union is doomed from the start. He'll stray, she'll take a lover, and the next thing you know, they've got illegitimate children coming and going, and a chaotic mess all around them. I've seen it happen before."

"You seem to know a great deal about this." he commented.

"I'm engaged to Kiyoshi." she commented dryly. "You tend to pick up on a few things after being forced to speak with his demented family your entire life."

"So it would seem." he said. They grew quite for a few moments, each one regarding the other carefully. "I will take into consideration the things you have said, and make my decision when it is needed."

"Very well." Kaida said, rising to her feet. "Is there anything else you need from me."

"Not at the moment." he said gruffly. "You are excused." Kaida simply nodded, bowed, and turned, leaving him to his paperwork. Sesshomaru sat back and contemplated what she'd said, the points she'd made.

To be truthful, he'd expected her to defend Kentaro's and Rin's relationship to the death. So it had surprised him a bit when she'd suggested allowing them to work through their relationship and figure out the kinks by themselves. Of course, should the two of them drift apart, there was no telling who would be the next to try and win Rin's attention.

_'At least with the kitsune I know what I'm dealing with.' _he thought grumpily, going back to his paperwork, only to have a realization suddenly dawn on him._ 'We managed to discuss this without resorting to violence.' _he thought, going back to his paperwork after letting that thought sink in fully. '_Miracles do happen.'_

* * *

"I believe we're running out of stores, Kaida." Rin said the next day as they were taking inventory of the food left in the fortress. 

"Well, it's a good thing the harvests will be in soon." Kaida said, moving some containers of tubers around the shelves to make more room. "The tithes will replenish what's been used up. No worry."

"I wanted to ask you about that." Rin said. "I asked Lord Sesshomaru, and he said I could go to the village festival if you went along with me. Will you, please?"

"We'll see." she said. "Depends on what day it is on, and what else we have planned to do. Sound fair enough?"

"Yes."

"Lady Kaida?" Keisha said, coming into the room in a hurry.

"Yes."

"A letter has arrived for you, my lady." Keisha said, handing it to her with a small smirk. "The messenger gave me explicit instructions to get it directly to you, seeing as how he was forbidden by Lord Sesshomaru to enter the fortress."

"Forbidden?" Rin asked. "Since when are your family's messenger's not allowed here?" Kaida shrugged, and flipped open the letter, scanning the contents rather quickly, a smile coming to her face. She shook her head and pocketed the paper.

"Was this messenger traveling in a trading caravan?" Kaida asked.

"Yes, my Lady."

"What did he look like?"

"He was a dog demon from what I could tell." Keisha said. "Reddish-brown hair. And the most strikingly violet eyes I have ever seen."

"Kaze?" Rin asked, looking to Kaida. "What's he doing here?"

"Pushing his luck and chancing his life." Kaida said ruefully.

"Well, why has he been forbidden from entering the fortress?"

"I would assume Lord Sesshomaru's initial impression of him was one that was not so favorable." Keisha said.

"You can say that again." Kaida groused.

"Something happened you haven't told me about?" Rin asked, setting down one of the baskets she was moving.

"Sesshomaru doesn't like Kaze." Kaida said. "They got off to a rough start considering the first time Sesshomaru seen him, Kaze was feeling me up on stage at the festival."

"No!" Keisha said, absolutely appalled.

"He saw the play?" Rin asked. "I thought he didn't arrive until afterwards."

"No, he saw it." Kaida reassured her.

"Well, no wonder the young man has been expelled from the fortress." Keisha said sternly. "You are under our Lord's protection until your duty to Lady Rin is completed. He most probably saw this Kaze as an intruder onto someone who he is watching over."

"If we had been here, and not in the Southern Lands, I would have believed that." Kaida said. "But I was in my own homelands. He has no jurisdiction there, and even less right to get angry concerning what I do with a long time friend of mine."

"Kentaro said he was jealous." Rin piped up with a smirk. "And I'm beginning to believe him."

"Kaze said the same thing, and I smacked him for it." Kaida pointed out grimly. "Sesshomaru was mad because he didn't know who Kaze was. I am quite sure jealously was nowhere in the picture."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Lady Kaida." Keisha pointed out. "I've worked for the Western family since I was nothing but a child, and Sesshomaru's father was the same way by both Lady Asacia and Lady Izayoi."

"Yeah, but he was mated to them." Kaida pointed out. "He had a right to be concerned who they were with."

"That was before they were mated." Keisha pointed out. "Once they were, he calmed down a bit. But the territorialism before his unions to both of them was horrid. Any male that came near them with ambiguous intentions he considered a threat; and they were quickly dispatched of."

"You sound like Kaze." Kaida grumbled. "That crazy half-breed said the same thing."

"Half breed?" Rin asked. "Kaze is a hanyou?"

"He did not have the looks of a half demon." Keisha said. "Of course, it could not have been your friend I spoke with."

"Kaze is a full blooded demon." Kaida said. "He has no human blood in his veins."

"Then why do you call him a half-blood?"

"He's not a full dog demon." Kaida explained. "His mother was a dragon demoness of my father's court."

"Impossible." Keisha exclaimed.

"It's the truth."

"But, he shows no traits of the dragon family." Rin said.

"That's the tricky thing about our breed." Kaida said simply. "A dragon demoness' blood will give way to her mate's when a child is conceived, making the child utterly favor its father. But when a dragon demon mates, his blood often time's overpowers his mate's if she is a different breed, making the child have a more reptilian look."

"And when mixed with human blood?"

"If the mother was human, then the draconic features are still there, just not as apparent."

"Like you?"

"Exactly." she said. "But if the father was human, and the child a hanyou, they would look completely human."

"That's odd." Keisha said. "I've never known of that happening before."

"I think the draconic breeds are the only ones who have that specific trait." she said with a shrug.

"So any child you have will take your mate's traits?" Rin asked.

"Unless he was another dragon demon, then yes." she said with a shrug. "My ancestor watched the family lineage for generations, and finally figured out the patterns. Needless to say, not all of them were thrilled when it was proven true over the years."

"So, if you and Lord Sesshomaru were to have children, then they would look like him?" Rin asked.

"Sesshomaru and I couldn't get passed the courting process without killing each other." Kaida said dryly. "I doubt we'd ever get around to having children. Not that I want him for a mate anyways."

"Speaking hypothetically, is what I mean." Rin said.

"Hypothetically? Yes, they would more than likely take after him entirely, poor things." Kaida said. "I'd hate to subject any being to that though."

"You really have no reason to hate our Lord so much, Lady Kaida." Keisha admonished.

"I don't hate him. I just don't like him."

Rin burst out laughing at that comment, and Keisha looked utterly appalled.

"Lady Kaida!" the head woman scolded. "How dare you say such things?"

"What? I bet if you asked him, he'd say he hates me!" Kaida said defensively. "It's pretty well known that we can't stand in the same room without something being thrown; whether it's a vase or an insult depends on what's nearby at the time."

"Impossible. You two are just as bad as InuTaisho and Asacia, always jumping…..." Keisha muttered, walking away as she shook her head.

"Wonder what that was supposed to mean?" Rin questioned, watching the head woman disappear into the sublevels of the cavernous store rooms.

"No telling." Kaida said. "Come on, let's get this inventory over with. I want to head into the forest today to work with you on some things."

"Are we starting the archery lessons soon?" Rin asked.

"It will be a few more days before we start that." Kaida said. "Our trip south took a few days practice away from your training with the shielding techniques, and you need to catch up before we start anything else."

"I want to get started soon." Rin said wistfully. "Kentaro said I should be good at shooting."

"And how does he know this?"

"He let me shoot his sister's bow while we were in the South." Rin said with a fierce blush. "I didn't do too bad, and actually hit the target on my third try…after he told me what I was doing wrong."

"That's better than I ever did." Kaida muttered.

"You can't shoot a bow?" Rin asked.

"I can. I was just never very good at it. It's been years since I've even had my hands on a bow, so there's no telling how bad I am now." she said. "My main focus was on sword fighting when I was training."

"But you can teach me, right?" Rin asked.

"I'll see what I can do." she said. "How is Kentaro, by the way? Heard from him since we left the South?" Rin blushed prettily and fidgeted with a container she was holding.

"He sent me a gift this morning." she admitted. "It came while you and Lord Sesshomaru were out sparring in the forest."

"Really?" Kaida asked. "What was it?"

"Some things I had seen at the festival." she said. "He told me he was picking out gifts for his other sister Hoshiki, and needed some help. So I told him some things that I thought were pretty, and that she might like."

"And he sent them to you?" Kaida asked, smiling at the kit's resourcefulness.

"Yeah, he did." Rin said. "All of it! There's two bolts of silk, a stationary set, three different fans, and Kami only knows what else in my quarters now! How am I going to explain that to Lord Sesshomaru if he sees it?"

"I'll help you find places to put it." she said. "And if Sesshomaru asks any questions, I'll just tell him I bought them for you."

"He'll believe that?"

"I doubt it, but it's worth a shot." she said, shrugging. "Of course, we could always tell him that Kaze sent them to me as gifts. That way you and Kentaro are off the hook."

"But…then Lord Sesshomaru will be angry with you again." Rin pointed out.

"When is he not angry with me?" Kaida asked, rolling her eyes as she put the last of the food back in it's rightful place.

"You two seem to be getting along a little better since we've gotten back." Rin said helpfully.

"That's because he's still mad about Kaze, and avoiding me when he can during the day. We haven't seen each other long enough to fight about anything."

"But you still spar in the morning and evenings." Rin pointed out. "And you're not trying to kill each other like you were before."

_'Oh, if you only knew the truth.' _Kaida thought ruefully. "Don't worry yourself about it." she said nonchalantly. "Now, tell me what's going on between you and Kentaro. Looks like he's becoming quite a little friend of yours."

"I like him." Rin said quietly, biting her lip in sudden nervousness. "I know Lord Sesshomaru hates him through and through. But….he….I…."

"What's he told you so far?" Kaida asked gently.

"He said he's going to get his father's permission to start the requests asking permission to court me." Rin said.

"He's starting now? Before you're ever presented at court?"

"Kentaro said he wanted to get a head start on everything, so that he was the first one in line." she said.

"He's taking initiative." Kaida noted with a nod. "That's good. It shows he can plan ahead."

"I don't think it's going to be enough, though." Rin said. "Kaida, Sesshomaru hates him. All because he's a kitsune, and says they have a bad reputation for playing with people's emotions! Kentaro's not like that! I know he's not!"

"Okay, calm down. Calm down, Rin." Kaida said, trying to sooth the teenager's frayed nerves. "We can handle this."

"I like Kentaro. I don't want to be forced away from him because Sesshomaru doesn't like him." Rin said. "Can you talk to him for me, please. Tell him that Kentaro's not just playing around with me? Please, Kaida. He'll listen to you, I know he will."

"I've already talked to Sesshomaru about Kentaro." Kaida admitted, patting the girl on the arm.

"What did he say?"

"He said he'd think about the points I made, and make his decision when the time comes." she answered. Rin looked completely crestfallen, the frown on her face deepening. "Well, at least it wasn't a definite _'no'_."

"I guess you're right." Rin said sadly. "I just….I don't want to be forced to choose between the two of them. Lord Sesshomaru, he's like my own father…I just don't want to disappoint him."

"You can't disappoint him, Rin." Kaida said, hugging the teenager tightly. "It's not possible." There was a few moments of silence as Kaida let the words slip into her pupil's mind and settle down into solid realization before she looked down at her and grinned. "We're all done here, so let's head outside and see if Sakaki will come with us into the forest for some work. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good." Rin said, smiling once again as they walked out. Kaida followed her out at a short distance, asking Keisha to relay the message to Sesshomaru that she and Rin were taking Sakaki into the forest to work on some recognition of medicinal herbs.

If it was at all possible, her conversation with Rin just then, coupled with the conversation with Sesshomaru the day before, had made her initial ideas of letting Rin and Kentaro get together seem a bit more realistic. It seemed like the two young nobles had taken a devout interest in one another, and were willing to try and work things out around Sesshomaru.

_'I still say if push comes to shove, Kentaro will take her right out from underneath Sesshomaru if he has to.' _she thought. Of course the grim realization of what would happen to the kit at Sesshomaru's hands should he be caught did not make the prospect any more enjoyable that it was. _'Facing Sesshomaru's wrath is not something Kentaro wants to do, but something he will do if necessary. I pray to Kami that it will never get to that point, for his sake, and for Rin's.'

* * *

**A/N** - Hey, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please remember to review, and tell me what you think. _

Later,

A.A.

- Hey, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please remember to review, and tell me what you think. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer -** It's not mine. Never was. The only characters I own are Kaida and her family. The rest belong to their original creator. No money is being made off of this at all, so don't sue.

**A/N -** Okay, here is the first of the alarge update. And the next three chapters will be set up as flashbacks for each of the characters. The flashbacks will be set off from the rest of the story by italics. Hope you enjoy.

Until next time,

A.A.

Oh, and before I forget to mention this, there is a slight gap in time between the last chapter and this one.** Approximately three months have passed.**

**

* * *

Teaching Rin**

**Chapter 23**

**More Than What You See**

**

* * *

**

_Winter is finally upon us. We had our first snowfall today, and needless to say, Kaida is none too happy about it since she can't go outside to train. But she'll make do._

Rin put her ink brush down an looked out the window, only to see soft white snow flakes falling once again. Kaida had set her to keeping a record of day to day activities, and she needed to finish up the days entry, especially since she had received word from Kentaro that his father was to be arriving the next day to speak with Sesshomaru. Rin sighed and picked up the instrument, finishing the entry and setting it aside to dry.

The last few months had been relatively quiet in the Western Lands. She had continued Kaida's training in her duties as a noblewoman, and had been told that in a few more months, she would be finished and ready for her court presentation.

There had already been some attempts by a few of the nearby vassals to coerce Sesshomaru into giving them her hand in marriage. Needless to say, the results had all been the same. Said Lord had refused the human men's request, and sent them off. Kaida had eventually taken pity on the poor fools who continued their attempts at getting her, and warned them not to continue their endeavors or Sesshomaru was likely to feed them to Ah-Uh.

That particular conversation between herself and Sesshomaru had not went over too well, and she smirked thoughtfully in remembrance.

* * *

"My Lord?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Who was that man that just ran out of here so quickly?" she asked. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing is wrong." Sesshomaru said. "He was a vassal from the Takada clan."

"From the borderland clans?" Rin asked curiously. "That's a long trip. What did he want?" Sesshomaru only looked up at her for a few moments before returning to his work.

"The same thing the last four wanted." he said calmly, causing Rin to blush red. There had been a number of suitors that had come around since the festival, and Sesshomaru had sent every single one off with no more than a few words, one well placed threat that usually involved Ah-Uh, and his infamous glare.

"You do realize you're ruining any chance I've got of ever marrying, don't you?"

"That is not true."

"You've run off every single man that has stepped foot in the fortress!" she pointed out sourly.

"They are human, and not fit for such a union."

"I'm human." Rin said grumpily.

"Of that I am aware." he said.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" she demanded. "My only other options are taking a demon mate, or staying alone for the rest of my life!"

"So it is."

"You know, Kentaro would be a good choice for me if you stop and think about it." she said.

"That kitsune ingrate…"

"Matches your specifications perfectly." Rin cut in, grinning as she ticked his attributes off on her fingers. "He's a demon, and the son of a Lord. Not only that, but he's got nerve."

"And obviously enough brains to know when to stay out of my way." Sesshomaru growled. "He has not returned since the last meeting." Rin tamped down a smile, knowing that her guardian was referring to the living vine he had left to keep her company.

"But he does meet all your standards."

"I do not like him."

"You don't like any of them." Rin pointed out dryly.

"That, Rin, is an accurate observation."

She had let the subject drop after that, knowing her Lord well enough to realize that he'd seen her point. Of course he had quickly turned it all around and put the blame on her shoulders, saying that if she had refrained from going to the festival in the main village, then the suitors would never have taken an interest, and therefore he would not have to scare them off. She had just shook her head, and left him to finish his work.

* * *

The discussion about her going to the main village festival had actually only been resolved by pulling Kaida into the mix. Sesshomaru had allowed her to go to the main village to enjoy the celebrations, with the stipulation that Kaida go as well. Rin had begged the demoness to go with her, and it had finally worn her down, much to Sesshomaru's surprise the day he saw them walk out.

* * *

_The festival was in full swing by the time Rin managed to coerce, coax and threaten Kaida into her formal kimono. The demoness had complained, but had finally given in to Rin's insistent please. The teenager had taken a serious delight in getting to dress Kaida up for once, as the Southern general rarely wore more than her training clothes. _

They had stepped out of the fortress and were halfway across the courtyard when Sesshomaru had descended from the sky with Sakaki in tow, a scowl on his usually impassive face.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"The festival in the village, my Lord." she answered happily. "Remember? You said that if Kaida agreed to come with me, then I could go. See, and I even made her dress up properly."

Sesshomaru had seemed to contemplate Rin's words carefully, looking at them both rather closely. To her imminent surprise, her guardian's inspection of Kaida seemed a bit more prolonged than was needed. The Western Lord seemed to be circling around Kaida like some sort of creature about to strike, but there was a silent appreciation in his eyes.

Rin figured he was just surprised to see her dressed like other nobles did. It was quite a sight to behold, Rin had to admit. Kaida looked much more presentable the way she was now dressed. Her dark ivory ornamental kimono looked wonderful against her tanned skin, and the deep green embroidery set of her own jade colored eyes. Rin had even pulled Kaida's hair back into a simple braid, and let it hang to her waist.

Without being dressed in her training clothes, and no scimitars in sight, Kaida honestly did not look like the same spitfire teacher she was used to dealing with.

"I see you did." Sesshomaru answered. He gave Kaida a questioning look, and the demoness pulled back the sleeve of her right arm, allowing the sunlight to glint off two concealed blades.

"We will be fine." Kaida said, lowering the sleeve and purposely flicking out the small fan in her hand. This time, not even Sakaki missed the glinting off the razor sharp metal blades embedded in the tips. Sesshomaru seemed pacified, even a bit amused at it all if the smirk on his face was any indication. Kaida smiled slyly and snapped the fan back into place, palming it in her hands as if it was completely harmless.

"Very well, you may go." he said, causing Rin to smile. "Take Sakaki with you."

"What?" Kaida demanded. "Why?"

"It would be my pleasure to escort two such lovely ladies." The guard said, winking playfully at Kaida while she glared at the cheeky response.

"But…you said…" Rin began.

"Neither of you are bearing the Western crest." he said. "And I do not wish to have a repeat of the Council meeting simply because some drunk human male cannot keep his hands off what belongs to me."

"But…"

"He goes or you both stay."

"Yes, my Lord." Rin said glumly. The Western Lord just gave Sakaki a glare that promised painful retribution should they come to any harm, and then turned to walk towards the fortress without another word.

* * *

Even now, nearly three months later, Rin couldn't figure out why he seemed so aggravated with her that day. She had suspected that it was because Kaida had agreed to go with her, thus proving Sesshomaru wrong since he believed she would refuse. 

_'Well, shows what he knows._' Rin thought. But is slow inspection of Kaida that day of the festival had sparked her attention. He had seemed so…different for those few moments. She wasn't sure what it was, and she couldn't put her finger on exactly what was so different, but it was there, if only for a split second when Kaida and Sesshomaru had met eyes and come to a consensus, a silent agreement.

It was honestly scary.

She'd even caught them alone a few times, talking quietly about only Kami knew what, or working in the dojo with some of the newer weapons Sesshomaru had commissioned for the Western armies supplies. They never spoke to each other that much when she or others were present, especially during the day. In fact he seemed to disregard Kaida mostly during the times she was teaching her. But there were a few times when he would search her out. Whether it was from boredom or not, Rin didn't know, nor did she really care. They were starting to get along a little more, and that was all that she really cared about.

The best example of her guardian seeking Kaida out had been the evening she had watched from the window of the library while Sesshomaru proved he had been watching them more than he appeared to let on.

* * *

_She had been cooped up in one of the top floor libraries since her rounds with Keisha that morning. Rin had taken to studying some of the musty scrolls concerning the importing and exporting of goods from the mainland in an attempt to find a newer trading route, and was about to go crazy from boredom. She had pushed the mounds of papers back and walked over to the window in an attempt to calm her nerves. _

She could see Kaida with Ah-Uh down in the courtyard, and Ishika flying in lazy circles up above. The two dragons were getting some fresh air, and a good rub down with a special oil that kept their hides from cracking during the onslaught of winter's freezing winds.

Rin watched as her instructor finished slathering the two headed dragon down, and then slapped his rump to send him into the warmer sunlight to sleep. She called to Ishika, but the huge beast continued to fly in erratic circles, not wanting to land.

Kaida gave the curt signal to land a few more times, and Ishika finally touched down in the courtyard, giving the dragon equivalent to a grumble when Kaida walked over and began to slather the oil on her hide. Ishika apparently was not very happy, and quickly encaged Kaida in her huge talons, forming a cage around her mistress.

The look on Kaida's face had been absolutely priceless as she tried to coax Ishika into letting her go. But all the overgrown reptile done was crave her head down and blink at Kaida lazily.

It was times like this that Rin wished she had demonic hearing. She could see the first signs of Kaida's temper starting to show through. Her fists were clinched and her mouth was drawn down into a fine line. It took all Rin had not to laugh at her teacher's predicament.

She was about to do down to the courtyard and try to help Kaida out when the demoness stopped her berating and turned her attention skyward, only to make her frown turn into a look of utter embarrassment. A few seconds later, Sesshomaru landed in the courtyard and stepped into Rin's line of sight.

Kaida turned to face the stoic demon, apparently trying to explain her situation, gesturing to Ishika with a scowl on her face. The two nobles continued to exchange words, but whether it was a normal conversation or a flinging of sarcastic insults, she could not tell. Sesshomaru seemed to take advantage of Kaida's helplessness and say something that caused the dragon noblewoman to scowl at him, and more than likely tell him off at the rate she was talking.

The affect of her words were not lost to Rin though, and the teenager had to blink back a few times before her brain fully processed what she was seeing.

Sesshomaru was smiling.

It wasn't a smirk.

It wasn't a grin.

It wasn't even a scowl.

The Western Lord was smiling.

Rin squinted to make sure she still wasn't seeing things, and her first thoughts were that some poor, innocent creature was about to die a very slow, horribly torturous death.

But apparently Kaida didn't find it so funny, especially when Sesshomaru gave Ishika the signal for 'release' _and the dragon easily complied, lifting her talons from around the shocked demoness. Sesshomaru said something that seemed to snap her out of her shock, and then turned to leave without another word. _

Kaida just stood there in the center of the courtyard, blushing slightly and watching as Sesshomaru walked off. It took a few minutes for her to get herself back under control, but she eventually turned back to bathing Ishika down in the oil, muttering incoherently to herself and sporadically looking at Ishika and back towards where Sesshomaru had walked off.

* * *

Rin had laughed for hours after that, remembering the expression of utter shock on Kaida's face. The demoness had seemed stunned that Sesshomaru had know the proper combination of hand signals to tell Ishika what to do. But what was even more surprising was that the dragon obeyed the command. 

It had been that very day when Rin had begun to wonder what was going on between the two nobles. It seemed like the they had come to some sort of unspoken consensus. They had fought less since leaving the Southern Lands after the harvest festival, fewer arguments, and almost no blood shed that she was aware of. It had been a slow process, each one of them finally coming to terms with the other one, and apparently deciding to put away their childish antics.

She wouldn't exactly accuse them of becoming friends, but it was so damned close she didn't know what else to call it.

But what had really put the icing on the cake was when she had seen them in the gardens a few days ago, talking quietly once again.

* * *

_It had been late in the evening when Rin finished the inventory of the kitchens with Keisha's help. She had decided to head back to the gardens and gather up some herbs she'd left to dry in the sun before going to bed. She'd turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sesshomaru and Kaida walking among some of the evergreen bushes that remained alive. _

They seemed utterly relaxed, which Rin found odd considering the close proximity. Apparently Kaida's daggers were the topic of conversations, since she pulled one out and offered it to him. Sesshomaru, instead of taking the blade, grasped her wrist and pushed back the sleeve of the haoiri she had on.

Kaida seemed utterly confused until she realized that his attention was fixated on the thin golden chain around her wrist.

A few more words were exchanged, and he let her wrist go, then reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out a small, drawstring satchel made of red silk. He handed it to Kaida, who looked at it curiously.

Rin managed to hear Sesshomaru say something about 'Ryu_', and '_Kaze'_, and '_Southern Festival' _before Kaida opened it, pulling out a gold chain similar to the one that adorned her wrists. Hanging from the center of the chain was a row of three jade lotuses, each one a little smaller than the previous. Kaida just gaped at the necklace, apparently speechless, while Sesshomaru looked on, impassive as ever except for a fleeting look of relief that had crossed his face when she'd opened it._

'Well isn't this a pleasant turn of events?' _Rin thought ruefully, grinning maniacally as a flushed Kaida questioned Sesshomaru about the jade. _'I know Kaze gave him that necklace to give to Kaida. Kentaro told me so he was with Kaze when he bought it! But why's he's giving it to her now?'

_Rin eventually left the two nobles alone a few minutes, resolving to catch Kaida on the side and find out where the jewelry had come from. The teenager managed to find out later on that Sesshomaru had told Kaida the necklace was a gift that had arrived at the fortress the day before while she and Rin were with Sakaki in the forest. Kaida seemed to think it was from Kaze, a gift for her birthday, but Rin new better. _

Now she was just trying to figure out why Sesshomaru would let her believe the necklace was from Kaze, when she knew for a fact that Sesshomaru had gotten the thing at the end of the Southern festival months ago.

* * *

That had only been a few days ago, and Kaida had yet to take that necklace off as far as she knew. 

"I still don't understand what's going on between those two." Rin muttered to herself as she pushed away from the window and frowned when her stomach rumbled. It was a little while until dinner, but she had missed lunch and her stomach was telling her that it was time to eat. She knew Kaida was probably in the dojo, or her own quarters, and would be busy until later on that evening.

_'Maybe I can get Keisha to get me something to eat._' she thought, heading for the kitchens, her worries about her guardian and her teacher pushed to the back of her mind once again. _'Then I'll get back to getting things ready for Kentaro and his father to get here tomorrow.'_

* * *

**A/N **- Well, now we get a good look at what is going on with Sesshy and Kaida. Let's see what's on their minds, shall we? On to the next chapter…

A.A.

Oh, and remember to review. I want to know what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer** - It's not mine. Never was. The only characters I own are Kaida and her family. The rest belong to their original creator. No money is being made off of this at all, so don't sue.

**A/N -** Okay, for all of you who haven't realized this yet. Anything in italics is a flashback memory. And for those who don't like the flashbacks, there's only one more after this. So hang in there. And without further ado, her is:

**

* * *

Teaching Rin**

**Chapter 24**

**Her Side Of The Story**

* * *

Kaida was going through her clothing and weeding out the kimonos that no longer fit her. She'd noticed that she'd been gaining a bit more weight in the past few months, and had figured that it would be prudent to separate her clothes that fit her from the ones that didn't. And since Ronin and Kentaro would be arriving sometime tomorrow, she figured she would do the 'proper' thing and make herself somewhat presentable. 

_'Or as Sesshomaru puts it, I need to attempt to make myself look presentable, despite the fact that it is pointless and would do absolutely no good.' _she thought grimly, shaking her head as her thoughts turned to the Western Lord, much like they had started doing some weeks ago. She'd catch herself in the middle of the day, wondering what he was doing, and if he was going to be at their meeting place outside the castle for the evening's sparring session. At first, she had thrown it off as just curiosity, but she had finally realized something that had scared her to death.

She was beginning to like being around Sesshomaru.

And she honestly couldn't figure out when, or more importantly _why, _the change had occurred. He was the same as he always had been, cold and hardly even cordial to her at times, but she seemingly had grabbed his attention lately.

_'I've lost my damned mind, that's what's wrong with me.' _she thought with a growl.

She reached into a small box that held some of her training gi's, frowning when all she pulled out a shirt that was in tatters and shreds.

_'I thought I got rid of this one.' _she mused. _'Guess I didn't. Not that it does any good to keep it. Sesshomaru pretty much tore it to shreds that day he got back from patrols.'_ She remembered that day all too well, and knew it would keep her company for many a year to come.

* * *

_Kaida had walked along the half beaten pathway at a leisurely pace, watching as Rin walked along ahead of her, searching for a particular blossom that would help in thickening the blood of a demon's body. Beside her, Sakaki was whistling a nameless tune to himself. _

"She is improving more as the days pass, Lady Kaida." he commented when Rin spied the right plant and pointed it out to Kaida after reciting the properties of herb. "How much longer until she is presented at court?"

"A few months at the most." she had answered after sending Rin off to search for some ginger root. "She doesn't have much more to learn from me."

"What will you do then, after you finish here?"

"Go back home, I suppose." she answered glumly, kicking a small stone out of her way.

"You could always stick around here a little longer, you know." Sakaki mused.

"Doing what?"

"Teaching a few of our battalions some of those techniques you and Sesshomaru practice every morning." he said with a shrug.

"I highly doubt he'll go for the idea." Kaida said dryly. She sensed a familiar approaching aura, and frowned.

"Something wrong, my Lady?" Sakaki asked.

"Speak of the devil and he shows up every time." she muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Sesshomaru's coming." she said plainly. A dark shadow appeared at their feet, covering a large section of the surrounding forest, and they looked skyward to find Sesshomaru in his true demonic form, bounding along the tree tops.

"He has arrived early from patrols." Sakaki commented.

"Maybe there was no problems." Rin offered, coming to Kaida's side, shielding her eyes from the bright sun's light as she looked up.

"Doubtful." Kaida muttered to no one in particular. Although things had been unusually quiet for the past few months, she was absolutely certain that something was brewing in the Northern Lands. Kiyoshi and Haruto had been too quiet.

"Must you always be so morbid, my Lady?" Sakaki asked.

"Yes." she answered dryly, watching as the huge dog in the sky slowed to standstill and looked down at them. Kaida caught a quick flash of amusement in the claret eyes of the Western Lord, and felt a sudden chill run down her spine. He started to move again, slowly circling the small group as if he was getting ready to pounce on them. Sakaki and Rin seemed completely oblivious, but Kaida had seen those careful, precise movements before.

'He isn't thinking of attacking now! Not with Rin nearby!' her logic screamed, even though her body was tense and alert.. 'He wouldn't…'

But her logic proved wrong, and when Rin and Sakaki had moved out of immediate danger, the dog pounced at Kaida, barely giving her time to jump out of the way before being crushed by one of the huge paws that came thundering down. She heard Rin's yelp of surprise, and Sakaki's order for her to get back before she was hurt, but Kaida didn't have time to process anything else.

"Get her away from here!" Kaida screamed, simultaneously unsheathing her scimitars as she flipped away from yet another swipe from Sesshomaru.

"Yes, my Lady!" Sakaki called out. Kaida had enough trust in the guard to know that he would take Rin to someplace safe, so her mind focused on the task before her.

"What the hell is your problem, Sesshomaru?" she demanded angrily, landing lightly on the ground and stalking up to the demon that was currently towering over her. "I thought we weren't going to fight in front of Rin? Why did you…"

Unfortunately, her question was cut short when he snapped his jaws at her, acting almost as if he was going to eat her. Kaida jumped up again, landing out of reach.

"Suffice to say you didn't get to kill, maim, or decimate anything on patrol. So I'm the next best thing." Kaida grumbled, glaring up at the demon. Sesshomaru actually seemed to give her the doggy equivalent of a grin before pouncing again, forcing her back, but not quickly enough. Kaida felt his talons dig lightly into her chest when he swiped, and she had a pretty good feeling that her clothing was going to be in shreds.

"Look, you cocky bastard!" she yelled after getting a sure footing on a high tree branch, her temper finally breaking through. "I don't know what crawled up your ass and died, but I wish you would get rid of it!"

The dog seemed to take that as a joke, pouncing again and again as Kaida blocked and dodged and swore at him, wanting to know what was wrong with him, and why he was doing this. After a half hour or so, Kaida seemed to realize that Sesshomaru was just playing around more than anything, keeping her on the run in an attempt to make her mad.

'So he wants to play, does he?' she thought, steeling herself to put an end to the ridiculous game. She had noticed some weeks ago that he had started refraining from purposely making her mad, and she figured he was long overdo for trying to made her find a reason to attack him right out of the blue. 'Fine then, mutt. Let's play.'

* * *

Suffice to say, that particular spar had wound up like most of their others. They had fought until they couldn't possibly move, or pose much of a threat to each other. Oddly enough, Kaida had taken the win for the fight he had instigated when she's slashed out at him, almost taking his nose off in the process. The bloody gash had bled profusely, despite his accelerated healing abilities. The blood had gotten into his eyes, derailing his sight, and allowing Kaida to jump onto his neck, both blades poised to take his head off if he didn't calm down. Sesshomaru had simply growled and grumbled, almost as if he was mad and amused at the same time. She had gotten down, and he'd reverted back to his normal humanoid form, nose now intact. 

He'd given no explanation as to why he'd leaped out at them, only an annoyingly superior look and left her to find Sakaki and Rin.

But that was only the beginning of his odd behavior towards her. True, there had been no more unexpected attacks, not that she could complain, but his behavior was slowly altering…a little at a time. He didn't push her buttons as much any more. And didn't aggravate her as long as she tried to keep her sarcasm to herself at times.

She could deal with that arrangement. As long as he didn't grumble, growl purposely try to piss her off, she could curb the sarcasm back. That was possible. But that wasn't the extent of his change of attitude.

He'd actually started a few normal conversations with her concerning Rin and a few other matters, and they'd managed to finish them without resorting to violence. It was a new concept for her to grasp, but a pleasant one none the less. When Sesshomaru wasn't bitching at her for some incessant reason, she found out he was quite easy to be around.

She was seriously beginning to think maybe he had rabies.

And the most surprising part was that she actually found herself liking being around him as of lately, even if the rabies were the reason why. His sense of humor was so buried underneath the façade of coldness and apathy that when he did manage to make a joke out of something she said or did, she'd congratulate him on being somewhat humane.

Well, as humane as a demon like Sesshomaru could get, anyway.

_'He's just acting so weird lately.' _Kaida thought grumpily, throwing the ripped clothing into a pile to be disposed of. '_I'm beginning to think father may have had a talk with him when we went to the festival. But that was months ago.' _

Something was off with the Western demon then, and it had only gotten more pronounced as the past few months had went by. He was more…something. She couldn't put her finger on it exactly, and it even made her head hurt worse the more she thought about, but something was going on.

The biting, snarling, grumbling, bitching Sesshomaru she'd first met was only seen during their spars. And it was starting to scare her because she found herself somewhat fond of the new attitude he was having.

_'Then again, complete apathy would have been better than us trying to kill one another all the time.' _she thought, folding up another pair of pants and tucking them away, only to come across a dark blue kimono that she'd had on the other day when trying to teach Rin the court waltzes of the ruling families.

'That's when all this really started coming to a head.' she thought. _'I asked Sesshomaru to come out to the dojo and help me teach Rin the waltzes since he already knew them. It just went downhill from then on.'

* * *

When she had asked Sesshomaru and Sakaki to assist her with that particular lesson, they had agreed without complaint. Rin had met the three demons in the dojo that afternoon to begin the lessons. _

It was not long into the instruction when Kaida realized that Sakaki knew as much about court waltzes as Rin did, which wasn't much. So, in an attempt to show the both of them how it was done properly, Kaida had partnered with Sesshomaru.

Kaida had felt odd, being so close to the taller demon and not fighting for her life. She absently noticed for the first time exactly how much taller than her he was before she put herself into gear and got down to work. Her stomach had started to twist itself into tense knots when they began the slow, deliberate steps that opened into the waltz of Sesshomaru's family.

"Relax." he had said quietly, leading her around the dojo. "You are too tense." She had said nothing to that, only forced her instincts into dormancy while she allowed Sesshomaru to guide her actions, since her mind seemed to be more than just a little fuzzy at the moment. She felt like she was a piece of fragile, priceless porcelain in his hands and arms as they continued the steps.

When she had asked Sesshomaru and Sakaki to assist her with that particular lesson, they had agreed without complaint. Rin had met the three demons in the dojo that afternoon to begin the lessons.she thought. 

_'I'm used to him trying to strangle me.' she rationalized quickly. 'Of course I would feel odd when he's handling me so carefully.'_

_But deep inside her, a long buried part of her femininity crowed in delight at the feeling of someone stronger and more powerful holding her so carefully. She'd danced with Kaze and her brother's before, and never felt this surge of feminine pride. _

'Oh, wouldn't Leiko and Kei like to kill me if they'd see this!' she thought gleefully, just imagining her two half-sister's faces if they could see her waltzing around with the Western Lord. But the thoughts of her sisters quickly sobered her, and she stumbled slightly before regaining her composure. A quick look up at Sesshomaru proved that he had been aware of her five second daydream, and she flushed slightly when he smirked down at her knowingly, his alarmingly bright amber eyes boring down into her green ones.

"Problem?" he asked. "I was under the impression you knew these dances."

_"I do." she said, her feather's thoroughly ruffled by the amusement in his voice._

_"And yet you stumble?" he asked. "Surely partnering me is not so horrid that you would purposely make mistakes in the hope that I would leave you in Sakaki's hands." _

"I never said dancing with you was the reason I made the mistake." she hissed quietly, looking over at Rin and Sakaki, who were watching them with thinly veiled interest. "I stumbled, that was all. You think too highly of yourself."

"So I've been told."

_His hand fell to the small of her back as they walked back across the dojo, and Kaida could feel her skin warm to the touch. She quickly put some space between them once they got back to Rin and Sakaki, and that seemed to help. But she caught the look he was giving her as she moved away, and another unwelcome chill ran down her spine. _

The rest of the evening, Kaida managed to teach Rin the basics of what she needed, only having to partner with Sesshomaru two more times. By the time the sun had set, she called a halt to the lesson, letting Rin go for the evening, and thanking Sesshomaru and Sakaki for their help. The soldier had only nodded, grinned, made some sort of catty remark about helping pretty ladies anytime they needed him, and then left to go do evening patrols.

_Sesshomaru, however, seemed to watch her like a hawk for a few moments while she gathered up a few things and stuck them in a bag. He didn't say anything, but Kaida could feel his gaze burning a hole in her back as she moved around. There was a substantial amount of tension in the air, and Kaida was utterly confused as to why. Things had been peaceful between the two of them for a while, so she couldn't put her finger on why she felt so tense now, being around him was something she had become use to._

_"When will her next lesson be?" his deep voice asked. _

"Two days from now." she said quickly, suddenly in a hurry to get away from the imposing figure he presented.

"You are alternating days with the shielding and archery?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Will you be requiring my assistance once again?"

"I think I'll just ask Sakaki to come down." she said calmly. "I'm sure you are busy with whatever you usually do."

"I am not." he said. "Unless something critical comes up, I will be here."

"That's fine." Kaida said, nodding.

"You are on edge this evening." he commented suddenly.

"Thanks for noticing." Kaida remarked, rolling her eyes when she turned away from him.

"What is the matter?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, turning to him with unadulterated surprise on her face.

"What is the matter which has you on edge?"

"Careful…people might start thinking you care." she said, before she could stop herself.

"The problem, Lady?" he demanded.

"I don't know what the problem is, per say." she admitted ambiguously. "I haven't felt right since we started this earlier. I'm just being…"

"Overly critical?" he supplied.

"Something like that."

Sesshomaru simply nodded and walked past her without another word. When they had left, Kaida shrunk down against the wall.

'Nothing happened.' she thought, in a desperate attempt to rationalize her reactions to being around Sesshomaru. 'It's all a figment of my imagination. I'm imagining things. Nothing is there.'

* * *

Of course, at the time, that had worked, and she had convinced herself that whatever was wrong with her that evening had been a fluke, a one time thing. But when the same thing had happened again the next time they had the dancing lesson with Rin, she was beginning to wonder exactly what was going on with her. And why she suddenly felt so shy around the proud Lord. 

But the latest in her string of awkward moments had happened the last time they had sparred in the evening. Things had gotten a bit out of hand on Kaida's part, and it had not ended prettily.

* * *

_"Next time I tell you to move, do it." Kaida grumbled as she hefted Sesshomaru's arm around her shoulders and hauled him to his feet. The Western Lord frowned and used his good leg to steady himself as Kaida bodily tossed him onto Ishika's back. "Kami knows I don't yell at you for my own health." _

"That has yet to be proven to my satisfaction." he said coldly. "Your aim with those arrows are atrocious, despite what I have tried to show you."

"Well you're not master when it comes to throwing daggers, either." she said dryly, rubbing her leg where one of his ill aimed blades had lodged in her thigh, then scrambling on top of Ishika. She signaled for Ishika to take the to the fortress, and the dragon took to the sky. It did not take long, and they were touching down in the courtyard.

_Night had fallen hours ago, and it was nearing midnight now, so Kaida figured the inhabitants of the fortress were already asleep. She dismounted, wincing when her bad leg hit the cobblestones. She reached up and threw Sesshomaru's arm around her shoulders, helping to stabilize him as he slid off Ishika and to his feet with a grimace. _

"You okay?" she asked.

"Is that a rhetorical inquiry?" he said, the sarcasm clearly audible.

"You're fine." she said. "Come on, let's get those wounds taken care of."

"I do not need your assistance in such mundane matters." he said coldly. "I am perfectly capable of…."

"…bitching at me until I get angry and let you go." she said, bodily pulling him towards the entrance that led into the medical ward. "Yes, I know this already. Doesn't mean I'm going to listen. Now come on."

_"You presume to give me orders, woman?" he demanded. Kaida looked up at him with a frown, figuring he was being so hostile because she'd hurt his pride and his ego all in one sweep by knocking him off the cliff they were sparring on with one of the grappling moves Kaze had taught her. _

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." she said firmly. "Get over it. No one has to know that you, mighty Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, actually listened to some half-breed bitch like me. If anyone asks, I'll tell them you stalked in here like you normally do, dragging me behind you only because it would cause a massive civil upheaval if you let me die from blood loss."

"I did not say…."

"But, if we don't do something about that bleeding, they're gonna wonder why there is a trail of our blood all the way to the medical rooms." she finished calmly. He seemed to ponder her words for a minute, noticing the blood that was dripping from his clothing, as well as her own.

"Proceed."

"That's what I thought."

Getting to the medical treatment rooms was a bit harder than she had expected. Sesshomaru was nearly on the verge of passing out from blood loss, but still conscious enough to hurl an insult at her every few steps. And she was still fighting to keep her leg from going dead.

The spar that evening had escalated to a more serious level than they had working at. And with both of them using weapons they were unfamiliar with, something bad was bound to happen eventually.

One wrong move, and Kaida had fired an errant arrow at the same time Sesshomaru had thrown a dagger to pin her to the ground. Both combatants had moved, and Kaida took the dagger in her thigh, while Sesshomaru had take the arrow through the stomach, where it lodged him into a tree.

"Sit down." Kaida ordered, somewhat surprised when he complied without a word of protest. After washing her hands in a bowl of water, and gathering a few quick bandages from where Keisha kept them stores, she walked to him, handing him some bandages. "Take your top off."

"Why, Lady Kaida, just because your modesty is nonexistent does not mean my own is in absence." he said, the slightest hint of wit in his voice. Kaida just growled and walked behind him. His newfound sense of humor towards her was starting to grate on her nerves more than just a little.

"Your sense of humor leaves a bit to be desired." she ground out. "Off with the shirt."

"So demanding. One would believe you were in a hurry."

"Sesshomaru!"

"Very well." he conceded, untying the haoiri and letting it slip off his shoulders. Kaida grimaced at the result of her attacks on him. There were marks where her nails had scratched him from neck to waist, and a deep diagonal gash starting at his left shoulder and ending somewhere on his right side.

"You take care of the front, and I'll tend to these." she muttered, getting to work cleaning the clotted blood off of him. She could already see his body working as it healed over the lighter scratches and abrasions on his skin.

"You have a wonderful bed side manner." he said, the sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"It was not a compliment."

"I didn't take it as one." They fell into an uneasy silence as Kaida worked to staunch the blood flowing from his shoulder where she'd tried to rip him apart. "You're unusually quiet this morning." she commented idly, rinsing out the piece of cloth she was cleaning his back with.

"You are possibly the only living woman who has ever dared to stand face to face with me, and accuse me of lying."

"And come out alive, you mean."

"Precisely."

"Comes with the territory." she said sassily when he growled in pure aggravation. "Come on, I couldn't have hurt your ego that badly when I threw you."

"It was not the toss which angered me." he said flatly. "The arrow was not a welcome intrusion."

"Yeah, well, now you know what Inuyasha felt like, being pinned to a tree for a couple decades." she said nonchalantly, waiting for the antiseptic wash to clean out the wound.

"Inuyasha lost his heart to a human miko, and she pinned him to a tree when she believed he betrayed her." he said. "Your basis of comparison is highly dubious. I am nothing like my hanyou half brother, and you are no miko."

"Good thing for you I'm not." she said.

"Or bad, depending on your point of view." he countered. "If you were a miko, I could get rid of you easily enough and have no questions to ask. I could claim self defense."

"No one would believe you."

"And your point is?"

"I'm not that bad, now am I?" she asked, pouting good naturedly. "At least with me you've got a fighting chance. A powerful miko can just blast you with some purification energy and turn you into a human, or ashes depending on her mood. That's why you should be nice to Inuyasha. He's mated to the miko who purified the Shikon jewel. He could just get her to do away with you if you make him mad enough, now. "

"And you say I have a morbid sense of humor."

"You don't have a sense of humor." she clarified. "It's more along the lines of morbid sarcasm."

"There is a difference?"

"Yes." she said.

"I will make note of such."

"Please do." she said. "I wish this would stop bleeding. You're going to bleed to death before long if this keeps on."

"I will hardly cease to quit living because of decreased blood flow." he said calmly, although his words were starting to slur together a bit.

"Right." she said. "You just keep telling yourself that." He became quiet after that, only muttering out threats and curses under his breath while she worked to staunch the blood flow. It took a few more minutes, but it finally did stop, and Kaida watched as his skin healed over, leaving nothing in its wake to show that there had been a gash, only smooth skin stretched taunt over the muscles in his back and arms.

'You wouldn't think he was this well built underneath all that armor and heavy silk clothing he wears.' she thought absently, her hand gently running over his shoulder, searching for any abnormalities in the healed skin. She caught herself lapsing off into some unknown plane of existence, but managed to fly back to reality before Sesshomaru noticed her lapse.

She wrung out the rag one more time and wiped the remaining claret colored liquid off of his back, making sure to be extra careful. Sesshomaru sagged a little and Kaida looked around a him in worry.

"Did we just converse without inflicting bodily damage?" he asked, the lids of his eyes drooping slightly as the trauma of blood loss finally began to overtake him.

"We did enough damage earlier." she said, grinning. "But yeah, I guess we did."

"Will wonders never cease?"

"I won't tell if you won't." she said teasingly.

"Agreed." he said, falling the rest of the way to the futon, finally passing out.

* * *

Kaida just shook her head and smirked in remembrance. She had taken care of her own minor wounds and left him there in the medical area for Keisha to find the next morning, even though she went back down there a few times to check on him and make sure he hadn't contracted a fever from the wound. 

These little twinges of concern had led her to driving herself crazy. She'd never been concerned with what Sesshomaru did before, why was she starting now? Her reactions when he was nearby ranged from utter anger when he aggravated her, to complete elation when she managed to get a wayward compliment from him.

Needless to say, she was more than just a little confused.

She'd dealt with her sisters lusting after Sesshomaru for nearly two decades, and was beginning to think that maybe she was falling into that particular category.

They would talk about how handsome he was, how he was the perfect candidate for a mate, how they would love to be the one who was the center of his attention.

She found herself drawing comparisons based on what her sister's had speculated about him, and what she knew for a fact after living under his roof for nearly seven months.

Kaida would have to agree with them on a few counts. He was good looking, that was for damned sure, now that she'd taken the time to realize it. But she wasn't so sure he'd be a good mate for anyone considering his personality type. And the only female that was going to be the center of his attention anytime soon was Rin. Now, who it turned to after the girl was gone was anyone's guess.

Kaida frowned and shook her head to clear the familiar thoughts from her mind. She had things to do. Ronin would be arriving in the morning with Kentaro, and she had a gut feeling that it had something to do with the upcoming Lord's meeting, as well as Kentaro's request of courting Rin. As such, she had better things to do than stand around daydreaming about Sesshomaru and his little vices.

_'I'm starting to think like Leiko and Kei. That's proof enough that I'm losing what little bit of sanity I have left!' _she thought grimly as she left her rooms and headed towards the kitchens to find Rin.

* * *

**A/N -** Hey, hope everyone enjoys the newest chapter. Since school will be starting up in a week or so, I'll try to get the next few chapters posted before I have to go back.

Until next time,

A.A.

Oh, and remember to review. I want to know what you think.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer -** It's not mine. Never was. The only characters I own are Kaida and her family. The rest belong to their original creator. No money is being made off of this at all, so don't sue.

* * *

Teaching Rin

Chapter 25

Starting To Realize The Truth

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru was up to his neck in petitions from the clans under his rule. With the onset of winter, many of the human villagers were having a hard time weathering the unusually harsh snowstorms, and were asking for help. He pushed the requests aside, trying to focus his attention on the new trade routes to the East that had proven to be a brilliant strategical move on Rin's part.

Unfortunately, no matter what he did, his mind kept reverting back to meeting he would be having with Ronin and Kentaro the next day. As the young fox's attempts to request permission to court Rin had continued, Sesshomaru had agreed to a meeting to discuss what was to come. The Eastern father and son would be arriving tomorrow in the early morning, and Sesshomaru was not happy about it.

And to make his bad mood even worse, he had Kaida to thank for such an agreement. It had been her stubborn opinion that had finally made him cave, and at least give way to the younger girl's whim where the fox was concerned.

_'You're not going to like any of them, so why not let Rin be happy.'_ she had said. He had to admit that the spirited demoness would more than likely be accurate in her assumptions. He still considered the kitsune Kentaro a coward for not standing up to rightly ask for Rin on his own, and had told Kaida so.

_'He's following tradition, as he should.'_ she had admonished. _'Since you're such a stickler for the way things should be, he's asking beforehand. Kami knows if he'd done it any other way, you'd have another reason to be overly critical of him.' _

Once again, she had been correct. He was going to be critical of whomever wanted Rin, simply because he was her guardian, and had been for such a long time. But hearing those words from the mouth of Kaida had made his hackles rise. Sesshomaru was very aware of his faults, the few they were, and hated being criticized. But Kaida, she cared not what she said, and whom she said it to, as had been proven many a time before…the recent being a only a few hours ago, and the first on the day he met her.

The past few months had been relatively peaceful as winter set in. Kaida and Rin had continued their training and teaching, and he had gotten a new sparring partner who did not fall at his feet without a decent fight.

_'She is improving as time passes.' _he thought glumly, recalling the few times Kaida had actually managed to get the one up on him and win a spar. '_I doubt any in her father's legions or my own could defeat her now._'

The demoness had begun to take more and more of his time as the weeks went along. He would spar in the morning and evening with her, long before Rin began her morning duties, and after the teenager went to sleep. They would vary their sparring places occasionally. One day they were in the forest, the next on a rocky cliff, and even the next in a deeper ravine. And they would vary their weapon of choice to improve handling of weapons they were unfamiliar with.

It all acted as learning experiences for them both. And it was the only time they really hurled any type of derogatory comments towards each other.

Sesshomaru did it to goad on the demoness temper, and to make her focus on her fighting.

Kaida did it just because she could.

The rest of the time they were cordial towards each other. Sesshomaru had put Kaze's advice to use, and found that the less he pushed Kaida's buttons, the easier she acquiesced to what he wanted her to do. And she seemed to loose the defensive attitude as the months passed.

Make no mistake though, they still argued on certain topics, namely Kentaro and Rin's relationship, but none of it was as cutthroat as before. Blood was rarely shed, and neither wound up in the medical wing under Keisha's reproachful glare. Sesshomaru had even caught himself seeking out her company on a few of the occasions he had some free time, and found out that Kaida was remarkably intelligent in a number or areas.

There was still an uneasy feeling between them, but it was slowly ebbing away the longer she remained there. The familiarity he had with the spitfire female was something he had not had before, and it worried him that he was beginning to go soft on her, much like he had when Rin came along. But he rationalized it as a necessary arrangement that would terminate once Rin was presented at court, and Kaida no longer lived in the Western Lands.

The Western Lord shook his head in aggravation, trying to force himself to go back to the work at hand, but his concentration refused to cooperate. He pushed back the paperwork and decided to take a walk, hoping to clear his head a bit.

It was only a few moments after he had exited the council room that Kaida and Rin's voices floated up from the kitchen. They seemed excited about something, and he picked up a few words and names, two of which he could have completely forgone hearing, '_Kaze'_ and '_Kentaro_'. He quickly passed on his way, not stopping to hear the gossip the two females were likely sharing with Keisha, especially if it concerned the impertinent kitsune noble and brazen inu merchant.

His reaction to Kaze had surprised even himself, and anytime he heard the other demon's name, he suddenly felt like taking the head off of whoever was standing closest. He honestly didn't understand why, and could not rationalize his behavior. But something in his gut kept telling him that whatever was going on was not going to end prettily..

_'The dog has no reason to worry me.' _he thought as he passed into the gardens. _'He is not here, and not capable of getting any closer here than I shall allow.'_

Kaze's territorialism towards Kaida had set him for a loop, mainly because he had not expected her to be so close with someone who was not only a male, but a dog demon as well. Especially considering she practically radiated hatred for him at the time.

_'Things have changed, and more towards the better.'_ he thought. '_Had they not, I do believe Kaida would have been a bit more perturbed the morning I found her bathing in the spring.' _Sesshomaru smirked lightly, remembering all too clearly the expression Kaida had on her face that morning some months ago.

It was one he was not likely to forget anytime soon.

* * *

_"I hope I didn't wake you." she said. Sesshomaru, although realizing he had been caught, simply walked from the underbrush and stood at the side of the spring. _

"You did not."

"What are you doing up this early?" she asked, pulling her hair over her shoulder to undo the thick braid. Her back was completely exposed to him, as well as her shoulders. He could faintly make out the long scar lines under her shoulder blades where her wings protruded. He could also see the small, circular scar at the base of her spine where her tail grew. "Sesshomaru?"

"It is none of your concern." he said. "Why are you out? We do not train for a few more hours."

"I couldn't sleep." she said with a shrug, throwing her curtain of hair across her shoulder and into the spring's water. "So I came out here to calm my nerves."

"Beyond the safety of the fortress walls?"

"With the way you run patrols and keep guards posted, I highly doubt I have anything to worry about." she said. "The most dangerous thing I've run into out here was a water snake, and even he seems to be just waking up."

He said nothing, but continued to note the small changes she had undergone while in his service. Her body had filled out and softened without the constant training and rigorous fighting. Her body had adjusted itself, and her curves were more pronounced. He had suspected it when she had dressed for the festival with Rin, and his theory was solidified when he heard her mention that her old kimonos would not fit anymore.

"Did you need something from me?" she asked, turning her head over her shoulder to look at him curiously, apparently waiting to find out his reason for being out there.

"No." he replied. Kaida just shrugged and dipped her body under the water, oblivious to the Western Lord's piercing gaze. When she came up, her hair had come across her shoulders, covering her upper body from view, but leaving her back bare once again. She huffed in aggravation at his silent presence, turning around to face him, her arms crossed, and the water at her waist.

"Well if you don't want anything, can't I bathe in peace?" she asked.

"Have you no modesty, woman?" he barked, leveling her with a stare.

"I'm a soldier, and the only female in my father's legions." she countered. "My modesty was gone long before now."

"Obviously."

He continued to watch her as she finished bathing in the naturally warm spring. It had been a number of months since the Southern festival, and they had fallen into a seemingly mundane routine. They trained in the morning, went their separate ways, seen each other at dinner, and trained in the evening. They did not argue as much, though. Of course, the usual trash talk during spars was still there, and the subtly insults still flew every time they were within speaking distance of each other, and he couldn't help but purposely aggravate her while she was trying to get something accomplished just to see her get mad; but there was no more knock down, drag out, I-am-going-to-literally-kill-you fights.

"Would you mind turning around?" she asked a half hour later, looking back over her shoulder at him.

"I thought you had lost your modesty?" he countered, taking the opportunity present to goad her anger on. He knew she would want to hit him for that comment, but could not get out of the spring due to her lack of clothing.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to give you a free show!" she growled, grabbing a rock and throwing it at him. He stepped to one side as the rock flew by his head, tamping down the smirk that threatened to escape. Call it ridiculous, but he perversely enjoyed making her mad. It was a sort of morbid entertainment for him, and he found it amusing to watch her annoyance with him shoot through the roof. "Go away!"

"I will be waiting a quarter mile from here for your arrival for morning training." he said calmly, gathering his energy at his feet in order to form the white cloud he usually traveled on.

"If you don't get going, you're going to be waiting longer than you think." she threatened. "Better yet, I might not even show."

"You are in no position to be making threats." he pointed out.

"No, but I am in a position to…" she started off, but stopped short, apparently not wanting to finish that sentence if the flushed look on her face was any indication.

"What was that?" he queried.

"Nothing." she barked. "I'll be there in a minute."

_"Very well." he said, taking to the sky and leaving her to dress. "I shall be waiting for your arrival."_

* * *

That morning had been one of said mornings when he'd been on the receiving end of Kaida's well known temper. He had heartily embarrassed her at the spring, and knew it well by the time they were finished sparring. Had they been keeping points, he would have lost. She had been in fine form that morning, and he had paid the price for what he'd seen and done. 

Sesshomaru stepped into one of the gardens and looked around at the few shrubs that had remained green during the harsh winter weather. A few winter roses had managed to survive as well by taking shelter in the evergreen's dense foliage, and he fingered the petals of one small, red rose when his thoughts once again turned to Kaida, as they had been doing quite frequently as of late.

This had been the exact same spot he'd found her practicing with Rin's bow and arrows only a few days after the southern festival. That would have been one of his fonder memories of the demoness, had he had any.

He'd thought about that evening many times, tearing apart Kaida's reactions to what had transpired. It had been that particular evening when he had put Kaze's advice to use, and finally understood much more about Kaida than he had before.

* * *

_"You are not training this evening?" he asked, looking at the bow in her hands and the quiver of arrows strapped to her back. He had tracked her down to one of the gardens near the back of the fortress after noticing that her scent had taken on a musky scent. It wasn't unpleasant, more alluring than anything, should the truth be told, and he was curious as to what had caused the change so suddenly. _

"I'm going to begin Rin's archery lessons day after tomorrow." she said. "I figured I needed to brush up on my own less than perfect skills if I'm going to teach her anything useful."

She knocked an arrow and lined up the target dummy that was about a hundred feet or so away, letting it fly. The arrow flew haphazardly towards its intended target, only to finally veer off to the left half way there and embed in the bark of a cherry tree.

"Wonderful aim." he commented dryly, causing Kaida's face to tinge pink.

"I never was much of an archer." she admitted. "Too much defensive focus. I'm better with hand to hand and close range combat."

"Obviously so. Your aim with blades is much more precise." he said as another wayward arrow landed in the dirt, no where within the general vicinity of the target. "At least then you hit your intended target."

"Yeah, well, no one is perfect." she said sourly, knocking another arrow and shooting it towards the target, only to have it stick into the ground at the dummy's feet. "Well, it was closer at any rate."

"Your stance is too narrow." he said after watching her draw the string back once again. "Move your feet further apart."

_"Excuse me?" _

"Do you wish to know why you are failing so miserably at hitting a stationary target?" he asked pointedly.

"Well…"

"Then do as I say, and the problem will correct itself in due time." he informed her. "Now, widen your stance."

She did as instructed and widened her feet to shoulder width apart.

"Now lower your elbow, keep it parallel with the ground." he said softly, walking around her, inspecting her stance and positioning. She moved her arm, but it was still not where he wanted it. He walked behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder and pushing it into the correct position. Her usually light scent was becoming more and more musky the closer he got to her, and it was making his concentration waver a little. "Keep your back straight. Sight the target."

_"Okay." she said, giving a slight nod. His hand unconsciously slid down to rest in the center of her back, which caused her to tense up so badly he was sure he could hear the sinew stretching to the point of ripping to pieces. Her scent took on the sour smell of fear, startling him a bit. _

'She's too tense to focus on what she is doing.' he thought curiously. 'Even after all this time, she is uncomfortable. What did those cats do to make her so wary of another's touch? For once, I am trying not to harm her.'

_Sesshomaru pulled his hands away from her, and noticed that she relaxed a little more as he moved away, her scent returning back to it's normal, albeit musky scent. _

"Shoot." he commanded. Kaida took in a breath of air and steadied her shaking hands. She let the arrow fly, and they watched as it landed in the lower stomach of the dummy.

"That's a little better." she said with a frown. "Maybe you should teach her archery, not me."

"Nonsense." he said. "You are her teacher. You will teach her."

"I'm no good at this, Sesshomaru." she said testily. "You can see that for yourself."

_"That is no excuse." he said. "Do it again." Kaida just growled at the dog demon and took up the stance that was apparently becoming all together too familiar for her liking. He walked up to her again, pulling her elbow down until it was parallel to the ground. He noticed that her hands were unsteady, which was causing the bow to move. "Hold still. You will hit nothing if your grip is wavering." _

"Get away from me then." she barked. "I can't do anything with you on top of me like this."

_He watched her with some amusement as she tried once again after he backed away. The shot was a flop, and landed no where near the target. _

"Listen to me." he said, tempering his voice as he walked back up to her. "You have to be in control of yourself to do this. Get into stance." Kaida glared at him, but complied, pulling the bow up in front of her, knocking an arrow, and drawing the string back.

Sesshomaru drew closer behind her and reached out to grasp the bow right below her own hand, disregarding the fuzziness that was causing his head to spin. His other went to rest on her hand that held the arrow in place on the drawn string. Kaida apparently found his closeness unnerving because she started fidgeting in an attempt to put some space between them, but he wouldn't move.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "Get away from me."

"I am demonstrating how to properly shoot an arrow since you can't seem to figure it out on your own." he said coldly, glaring down at her lightly. Their eyes locked in a silent battle of wills for a few moments, until Kaida gave up and turned her attention back forward.

"Fine." she complied.

"You are too tense." he said calmly. "Relax."

_"Considering the only other time you're this close to me is when you're usually trying to maim me within an inch of my life, it's a bit of a stretch to be calm down." _

"Then consider this a once in you lifetime happening." he said dismissively. "Now relax. I am not attempting to harm you." She'd never reacted to his presence like this before. She'd usually get defensive and annoyed, not nervous and timid. This was not the Kaida he had become used to dealing with.

"This time." Kaida muttered, apparently forcing herself to be complacent. He could feel her forcing her body to relax, to loosen the tense muscles. Her scent was still laced with the sour smell of fear, but it was less so than it had been earlier. When her breathing evened out a few moments later, he continued on.

"The bow is not going to jump out of your hands. Do not hold it so tightly." he instructed. "Keep the string pulled taut, and sight your target."

"Okay." she said.

"Now aim above where you wish the arrow to land. Not far, only a few inches. Take your time. You are not in a race."

"Okay."

"Now let it go." he said, his hands hovering in their positions as she let the arrow fly towards the dummy, only to lodge itself right between the painted on dots that served as eyes.

"Damn. I did it." Kaida said, apparently awe struck. "I don't believe it."

"You are in too big of a hurry." he said coolly. "Take your time, and you will be fine."

"Thanks." she said, giving him a half grin, and causing the fuzziness in his brain to multiply three fold. "I haven't actually hit a target with a bow in years."

"Yes, well." he said. "You need work. That is all." Kaida just grinned again and turned back to the dummy, apparently intent on practicing until the daylight waned.

_'This smell is most intriguing.' he thought, scenting the air carefully. The musky smell seemed to be a beacon that called to him, making him want to be around its source. 'It is eerily similar to the smell Rin puts off when she is in the middle of her fertile…cycles…each….Oh, Kami!' _

_Sesshomaru turned without a word and headed toward the pathway to the entrance into the fortress. He immediately stepped inside the hallway, drawing a deep breath and trying to clear his fuzz filled mind as he scowled darkly. 'I did not need this problem to arise.' he complained to himself, trying to relax his tense muscles at the realization that had set in once he'd made the connection between Kaida's altered scent and oddly complacent behavior towards him the last few days_. _'That is why she is acting strangely! She's in heat!' He growled in aggravation, causing a passing servant to scuttle out of the way in fright 'This is the last thing I need to deal with! Rin is bad enough. There's no telling what she's liable to be like.'_

* * *

Ever since that particular day, he'd kept tab on when the onset of her cycles began. It wasn't that hard to do, since he could always tell when the time was nearing because of the slightly musky tinge her scent would take on. It was during these few days that he usually tended to be away from the fortress for border patrols or meetings with the other nobles and council members. Her scent would cause his head to become fuzzy, and make him think of things that were utterly preposterous, things he would never even formulate during the times she was not fertile. 

Kaida had mentioned earlier that he unconsciously hovered more around Rin during her fertile periods than any other time. And he sincerely hoped the same would not prove true about her. But Fate was a cruel mistress, as he had so many times heard, and he often times found himself seeking out her company on an instinctual basis when he was present.

He knew that his reaction to her was normal. The scents exuded by a female demons during their fertile cycles were used as markers to entice a male to mate with her, to procreate and continue the breed's lineage. He knew that it was normal for males to seek out the scent of a female in heat; that was nature.

But that didn't mean he had to like it.

Thankfully, Kaida's time of fertility had passed a few weeks ago, and now she was back to normal. In turn, he was not trying to purposefully avoid her like he had been doing. Not that it would have done any good considering he had requested Kaida's assessment on Rin's status yesterday, and she had agreed to give him a progress report on where the teenager was.

_'She seemed almost wary when I asked her for the report.' _he remembered, frowning as he made his way back to the council room to try and finish his paperwork before it became too late. _'Almost as if she had bad news to impart. But I know not of any problems that have arisen in the routine they have set up.'_

There was a soft knock at the door only moments later, and Sesshomaru rose from his seated position, calling out for Kaida to enter into the Council room. '_Well, we shall see precisely what the trouble is now.'_

"You wished to speak with me?" Sesshomaru asked, waiting for Kaida to enter into the room.

"You wanted your monthly report on Rin's progress." she said, nodding in his direction as she walked in. "I have it."

"What have you to say?" he asked, taking a seat and motioning for her to do the same. Kaida was biting her lip, and showing other signs of nervousness the longer she was there, causing him to wonder what was going on.

"She's ready." Kaida said simply.

"What?" he demanded. "What are you telling me? Surely, not already…"

"She's ready for her presentation." Kaida said, almost reluctantly. "She's ready to take her place among you court."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I've taught her everything I possibly can." Kaida said. "I have nothing left for her to learn. She's mastered every skill that I have set before her. I spoke with Keisha yesterday, and she told me that Rin has practically taken over her job, making sure things are done properly."

Sesshomaru watched the demoness in front of him, but she refused to look him in the eyes. Instead, she turned her attention to the windows on the far side of the room. _'So that is why she is showing concern.' _he realized. _'She thinks with her duty done to Rin, she will be sent back home to face her future at the hands of Kiyoshi and the northern family.'_

"Your duty to Rin is not over yet, despite what she has learned from you." he said swiftly, surprising not only himself, but the demoness across from him if her sudden change of expression was any indication. "Your assistance is still required."

"Excuse me?" she asked, an utterly confused look on her face.

"With the upcoming Lord's meeting in the East, I will not have time to see to the arrangements personally." he said calmly. "I leave it in your hands to see that everything is as it should be, and fitting for Rin's inclusion into her station."

"You want me to oversee the preparations?" she asked. "I can do that. Are there any specifics you want to tell me about now, before I get started? Special traditions that your family has followed I need to plan for?"

"I leave it to yours and Rin's discretion."

"I…."

"Yes?"

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." she said, smiling slightly at the impassive demon when he only raised an eyebrow in quiet shock at the verbal thanks. "I will see to it immediately." She rose and began to walk away from the still seated demon Lord, seemingly happy to know she was not going to be leaving as of yet. Sesshomaru tamped down a smirk and decided to throw off course a little more.

"And Lady Kaida." he called.

"Yes?"

"Take your time in making the arrangements." he said. "I want nothing out of place."

"Of course." she said with a grin, bowing herself out of the room. "It will have my utmost attention."

Sesshomaru frowned after she left, realizing that he **_was _**going soft on the spunky demoness, and purposely keeping her away from her home for his own personal reasons; something he never thought he'd ever do for any creature.

How had it happened that eight months ago, he couldn't wait to get rid of her, yet now the thought of sending her back home sent a weak twinge of regret through his chest.

'What have I done?'

* * *

**A/N -** Well, this is one large update at one time. So I hope you all enjoy.

Until next time,

A.A.

Oh, and remember to review, I want to know what you all think.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer -** It's not mine. Never was. I'm not making any money…you guys know the drill by now.

* * *

**Teaching Rin**

**Chapter 26**

**Prevention is Easier**

**

* * *

**

The preparations for Rin's presentation at court took up all the spare time Kaida had for the next two months. Invitations had to be sent out. Arrangements had to be made for the visiting nobles. Rin's presentation kimono had to be commissioned by the Western seamstress. And a million other little things had to be set and ready to go for the day. Kaida wanted all of it to be absolutely perfect, and found that working with Sesshomaru's household staff and crafts masters was much easier than she had expected. After talking with Rin, and hammering out a few minor details, she'd been able to order the work done that needed to be done in preparation.

The day of the presentation, the entire palace was in a frenzy, the likes of which had not been seen since Lord Sesshomaru was first presented to the court as the Western Lord after Lord InuTaisho's death. Hundreds of demons had been arriving for the last several days. Keisha had been organizing the decorations of the large hall, all in preparation for the presentation of Rin as Lord Sesshomaru's heir.

It had been centuries since there was such an event as this, and Kaida and Keisha were determined that nothing go wrong. The large hall was so immaculate and polished, a person's reflection could be seen on the white marble floors; the more public gardens had not one leaf misplaced, courtesy of Kentaro, who had arrived early to assist with any preparations he could.

Questions flooded every mind, and every demon had accepted their invitations to the festivities. Even the northern family had been invited, although it was only because tradition demanded it so. Kaida would just have easily accidentally-on-purpose lost their invitations, especially considering she was in no mood to deal with Kiyoshi. But the ban on the Northern family's presence in the Western Lands would be temporarily lifted in order for them to be present for the presentation, even though Kaida felt it was a safety hazard.

* * *

Rin was fidgeting as Keisha adjusted the obi on her formal red and white kimono of the Western family. 

"There is nothing to worry about, Lady Rin." Keisha said soothingly, pulling the girl's hair back into a complicated knot and securing it with some ivory combs. "You have done everything you possibly can."

"These things are nerve wracking." Kaida said as she walked into the room, already dressed and adorned in the traditional battlements of her family, scimitars at her sides. Sesshomaru was right beside her, dressed in his own formal clothing of white and red. "I was nervous before my own as well."

"You will be fine, Rin." Sesshomaru said, placing a hand on the teenager's shoulders, hoping to give her some form of comfort.

"Yeah, it can't be any worse than mine and Keiji's presentation." Kaida said with a grimace. "People still remember that night."

"I will agree with that."

"You would." Kaida said with a grin.

"What happened?" Rin asked.

"Well, we got through the presentation easily, no problems." Kaida said, a small blush on her cheeks as she recounted the incident. "But afterwards, when everyone had sat down to eat, I was bringing my father a carafe of sake, and accidentally tripped on the kimono I was wearing. It wound up in InuTaisho's lap."

"Father always was enamored of you after that." Sesshomaru said. "He thought it amusing that one female could turn that red that quick."

"Well, at least I showed up for my presentation." she countered.

"Kicking and screaming, if I do remember correctly."

"That's beside the point."

"What happened at your presentation, my Lord?" Rin asked, her own nervousness temporarily forgotten as they recounted their tales of the presentations.

"Nothing." he said quickly.

"Nothing? I wouldn't call getting drunk off of the sake because of a bad case of nerves _'nothing'_." Kaida ragged.

"Oh, my…"

"That never happened."

"Yes, it did." Kaida said with a wink in Rin's direction. "My father said Lord InuTaisho was not happy knowing he had gotten into the sake before hand."

"I was not drunk." he said flatly.

"Right. Of course you weren't." Kaida said with a grin, turning to Rin and giving her a conspiratory wink. "He was so far gone, the presentation had to be put off for three hours until he could sober up!" Rin laughed, but tried to stifle the noise when her guardian's scalding glare settled on her. Rin seemed to feel better now, and Kaida was glad to see her relax a little, even if it was at her and Sesshomaru's expense. Rin smiled at her, and Kaida stepped back.

"We'll let you finish getting ready." Kaida said.

"There is something I wanted to ask you, Kaida." Rin said quietly, not looking at the demoness. "Before you leave, that is."

"Something wrong?"

"Well…not exactly."

"Rin?"

"I want you to be beside me when I'm in front of the Council and the other Lords." she blurted out.

"Rin, I can't be up there." Kaida said gently. "The front alter is just for ruling Lords and the council members, as well as the parents of whomever is being presented."

"Lord Sesshomaru will be there." Rin said. "But I want you to be there as well. Tradition says that both the parents must be there, and since Lord Sesshomaru will be acting as my guardian, I want you to act as the other. You're the only reason I am ready to do this. You're the one that has taught me so much in the past few months. Please, Kaida."

"Rin…" she stuttered, utterly dumbfounded at the teenager's request. "I…I don't know…."

"Her request is not uncommon, nor unusual." Sesshomaru broke in. Kaida looked up at the dog demon in confusion. He wasn't one to usually allow such a request, but this was Rin who was asking. "It is custom in the dog clans for someone to stand in for an absent parental figure should the need arise. Your answer, Lady Kaida?"

"I don't have anything to wear." Kaida said lamely, knowing that even in her family, any young female being presented was dressed the same as her mother, in the formal kimonos that bore the land's signature colors.

"I already took the liberty of handling that particular problem." Sesshomaru said, nodding as Rin pulled out an ornate red and white kimono identical to her own. The only small difference was the Western crest that adorned the hem of the sleeves, as well as the Southern crest that was embroided into the ends of the obi. Kaida took the heavy material in her hands, not exactly sure of what to think or do. "I think you will find the fit adequate."

"Why do I have the feeling you two had already talked about this?" Kaida asked, looking from the impassive Western Lord to Rin, who was smiling happily. "And how did you know I would accept?"

"Our little secret." Rin said, winking at her teacher and waving Keisha back into the room. The headwoman came towards her, armed with a comb and what looked to be a number of other things that Kaida had had no intention of wearing today.

"I will leave you to finish your preparations." Sesshomaru said as Keisha got to work unbraiding Kaida's long plait and securing it back. "Be finished within the hour, and I will return."

"We'll be finished, my Lord." Keisha said with a smile, ordering Kaida to strip off the battle armor. The Western Lord simply nodded and left the three females to finish. He knew Keisha would make Kaida look appropriate for the ceremony, and had nothing to worry about on that end.

His main concern was what the reactions from the various courtiers would be when they saw her standing next to him at the alter dressed in the colors of the Western Lands, and for all intents and purposes, fulfilling a duty that only his mate, and holder of the title Lady of the Western Lands, was supposed to do.

* * *

The hall was packed with demons from the four lands, a mix of colors and dialects that made Rin somewhat dizzy. It was literally sensory overload to the young teenager. 

"Kaida?" Rin asked, turning to look at the very different looking Southern noble. With the formal kimono on, and her hair falling down her back, Kaida looked more lovely than Rin had ever seen. But even the different clothing was not enough to change the woman into some other type of being. "There's a lot of demons out there. They all showed up just for my presentation?"

"The rumor mill kicked up again." Kentaro said, taking a peek between the slightly opened doors. "Word got around that a human girl was going to be presented in the Western court, and many accepted their invitations just to see if there was any truth in it."

"Well, that's reassuring." Rin said, the sarcasm in her voice audible.

"Just remember what I told you, and you'll be fine." Kaida said, smoothing out an imaginary wrinkle in the fabric of Rin's kimono. "Don't let them talk down to you. If they start giving you problems, handle it. Sesshomaru and I cannot step in when we get up there. It's up to you."

"I can do it." Rin said firmly. "I belong here just as much as they do."

"That's my girl." Kentaro said with a grin. Rin just smiled and nodded, watching as Sesshomaru walked forward.

"Are things underway?" he asked.

"We were waiting for your arrival, my Lord." Rin said, nodding.

"Let us go then." he said, walking up to the doors and glancing back at Kaida to indicate she should follow as well. She gave Rin one more hug and walked up to join the formally dressed Western Lord.

"Behave yourself." he muttered, when she got to his side.

"When do I not?" Kaida asked with a grin, her head never turning to look at him. Sesshomaru glared down at her until she looked up at him, a serious frown on her face. "I'm dressed up in the Western colors and in front of half the council members of Japan, as well as my entire family. I'm not going to do anything inappropriate. So for once, you don't have to worry about me embarrassing you."

"That is a small comfort." he said, turning back and pinning the huge double doors with a cold stare. Kaida rolled her eyes and looked behind her to where Rin was standing with Kentaro, their heads close together and the kit whispering something to her.

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to get." the girl said with a half grin. Kaida smiled and nodded, then straightened her stance when she heard the herald announce her name in conjunction with Sesshomaru's.

'_Well, this ought to start some tongues wagging.' _she thought with a smirk when she took the Western Lord's proffered arm and walked into the large hall. _'The mixed blooded dragon wench on the arm of Japan's most feared Lord.' _They walked up the center of the room, past her gaping sisters and snickering brothers, and towards the three Lords who were seated on raised dais along the farthest wall. Kaida could see the varying looks on their faces when she and Sesshomaru gave a curt bow and moved off to the side together, as was tradition.

Her father looked absolutely stunned.

Ronin was trying to hide a grin.

And Haruto looked absolutely livid.

Rin came next, walking next to Kentaro, who looked like his mouth was about to fall off from grinning so much. The two of them stopped right in front of the seated Lords, and Kentaro bowed with her before them, then moved to the side to blend in with the rest of the crowd. The leader of the council moved forward, an eagle demon with a supremely annoyed and aggrieved expression on his face.

"You are here to assume your rightful position as a Lady of your Lands, and Lord Sesshomaru's rightful heir." he said calmly, even though Kaida could hear the waver of disgust in his voice. "Do you accept this duty?"

"I accept my duty to my Lord, and am ready to take my rightful place among the society which I was raised in the past decade." Rin said, her voice calm and clear as a bell as it rang through the room proudly.

"Who in this room will back this young lady's claim to the Western throne?" the councilman asked.

"The Southern family does." Lord Ryu said sternly, standing up from his seated position.

"As does the Eastern family." Lord Ronin said loudly. The council members seemed displeased if the murmurs through their ranks were any indication of such.

"Are there those who would disagree with this young woman's placement among our ranks?" he called out. There was a surge in the murmuring throughout the room, but no one stepped forward to challenge Rin's appointment. "And who is the one responsible for teaching this young woman the ways and traditions of our society?"

"I am." Sesshomaru answered simply, coming to stand on Rin's left side while Kaida went to her right. "I, Lord Sesshomaru of the inu-clan, Lord of the Western Lands."

"And I." she said, looking up at the council member who was about to burst a blood vessel in anger. "Lady Kaida of the ryu-clan of the Southern Lands, daughter of Lord Ryu and the late Lady Mina."

"Very well then." the head councilman said. "Young woman, do you agree to follow by the rules set forth of our society, to obey them and enforce them as you should? And do you understand that should you turn your back on your Lord, or ever be found guilty of treason against your Lord and liege, that you will be tried according to demon law, not human?"

"I understand completely." Rin said firmly, glaring up at the councilman with a look of utter disgust that only a teenage girl could manage to create, yet still have utter respect in her voice. "I am aware of the laws and bylaws of the demon society of which I am entering. And as such, ready to accept any punishment should I do anything untrustworthy to my Lord and liege." It was quite obvious that she saw straight through the attempt of intimidation on behalf of the head councilmen, and was standing her ground against their bigotry, determined to show them exactly who they were dealing with.

Kaida couldn't have been prouder even if it was her own daughter standing there, silently daring the snobby demon to throw more half concealed threats her way. She'd had to undergo similar questioning when she'd been accepted into her father's court, and knew exactly what was coming for the young human girl. But the council member seemed to be more than just a little perturbed.

"You do realize that you forfeit all independence and decisions over to your Lord, and that you will…."

"Councilman, I realize that I am not demon." Rin said coldly, interrupting him before he could get started. "It is quite apparent that I have not a drop of demon blood in me, at least for anyone who would care to take their nose out of the air long enough to take a good look. I quite understand what I am getting myself into, and ready to do what I must in order to take my rightful position within my homelands. Do not make me repeat myself."

The councilman seemed to loose some of the wind out of his sails when he noticed that not only was Rin giving him a good impression of the same glare the Western Lord was sending his way, but Kaida and Kentaro were just as angered by his purposely delayed acceptance of Rin among them. The eagle demon only nodded curtly, and then turned to the gathered assembly of demons.

"This young woman has accepted our laws as her own, and as such will be allowed to take her place among Lord Sesshomaru's court." he announced. "And until such time that a blood heir is provided, she will be the next in line to rule at the time that Lord Sesshomaru is no longer fit to do such. Since there were no objections, may I then present to my Lords and Ladies, Lady Rin of the Western Lands."

* * *

"You did wonderful, Rin." Kaida said when she finally managed to get to her student's side. After the young woman's appointment in front of the entire ruling demon community, dinner had been served, and now the nobles and courtiers were mingling around in the large hall, waltzing to the soft music, or just gossiping aimlessly. The young woman smiled and gave Kaida a hug. 

"You're the best." she said. "You told me they were going to be after me, threatening and trying to scare me. But it didn't work. I did just like you said and stood up for myself."

"You put them in their place, Rin." Kaida said with a chuckle. "That's for sure. I just wanted to say congratulations. Now go on and mingle. Tonight is just for you, a time to commemorate your hard work."

Rin smiled serenely and walked back to where she was talking with Yuri about something, quickly bringing the kitsune Lady up to date on whatever they were talking about before being dragged out onto the dance floor with Kentaro. Kaida scanned the room, searching for her family, and quickly spotted her father, brother, and Kaze speaking with some demon baring the cords of a merchant from the Eastern Lands. She had not seen her sisters since she'd escorted Rin to the ceremonies, and didn't really want to see them to be blatantly honest.

"Well, if it isn't our dear Kaida." Kaze said with a grin. "All dressed up in the Western colors. Be careful, you're going to start some rumors that'll be hard to squash wearing something like that."

"Father. Keiji. Kaze." she said, nodding to the two younger demons and hugging her father in welcome, purposely ignoring her old friend's jibe. "It is good to see you."

"Good to see you as well, my child." her father said with a smile. "You look well."

"I'm fine."

"The young lady's presentation went smoothly." Kaze said. "I am surprised there were no protestors in the crowd."

"There was." Keiji pointed out. "But none of them wanted to challenge Sesshomaru's word, so they kept quiet about it. Rumor had it that he was going to personally see to anyone who caused any trouble today."

"I wouldn't put it past him." Kaida said with a shrug.

"Excuse me, Lady Kaida?" one of the servants asked, bowing apologetically. "Keisha would like to have a word with you concerning some of the preparations, if you would not mind."

"Just a moment." Kaida said. She looked back at her family and frowned. "I'll be back later, and if I'm not, find me before you leave."

"Will do, sis." Keiji said, nodding as Kaida was led off by the servant, only to be swallowed up by the crowd.

A few moments passed, and Ryu saw their host coming towards them.

"Ah, Sesshomaru," Ryu said, nodding in welcome. "Wonderful turnout, my old friend."

"So it would seem." he said, glaring at the very unwelcome face of Kaze. He'd seen Kaida come by the three men only minutes before hand, and was wondering where she had disappeared to so quickly. He scanned the hall as Ryu tried to draw him into a conversation about some trade route or another, but quickly spotted the exact person he was looking for.

"Excuse me, Ryu." he said, interrupting whatever the Lord was saying. "It seems like I need to diffuse a situation before there is bloodshed in my halls."

"Bloodshed?" Keiji asked. "What are you…."

But his question was answered when they spotted the Western Lord's direction to where Kaida was being approached by Kiyoshi. The cat looked absolutely mutinous, and more than ready to take it out on Kaida.

* * *

Kaida could feel the most unwelcome aura coming towards her, and this time it was not Sesshomaru. She purposely ignored the presence of Kiyoshi, and continued speaking with some of the members of Sesshomaru's staff near a secluded corner. 

"Lady Kaida?" came a smooth voice. "May I have a word?"

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Kaida said, nodding as the two demons walked away to give them some privacy. She turned to look at the cat, and could honestly tell that he was on the verge of cracking. She had not seen him in months, since the last meeting when she'd been ambushed near the border. She frowned at him and backed further into the blind spot, knowing an argument was about to ensue, and not wanting to disrupt the festivities. "Kiyoshi."

"What are you doing?" he demanded in a quietly fierce voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Parading around like you've taken the Western Lands as your home, like you've taken Sesshomaru as your mate?" he growled.

"I done this for Rin." she answered coldly. "Sesshomaru has nothing to do with why I stood at Rin's side today! She asked, he approved, and I accepted. That's all there is to it." Kiyoshi growled ferally and reached out to grab her shoulder, claws extended, only to miss when she quickly stepped to the side.

"You will NOT embarrass me like this in front of our society!" he hissed. "I am your mate. Not that stupid mutt."

"That stupid mutt is twice the demon you are, you pathetic bastard!" Kaida said icily, not exactly realizing that she was defending him. "And as far as what…"

"Is there a problem, Lady Kaida? Kiyoshi?" Sesshomaru's voice asked, causing Kiyoshi to immediately drop his hand to his side, and causing his growl to disappear.

"Nothing I couldn't take care of." Kaida said formally, straightening her shoulders imperiously. "Isn't that right, Kiyoshi?"

"Something like that." he bit out. Sesshomaru simply regarded the two of them with an impassive face before settling on Kaida.

"Well, if you are done, there is someone whom is requesting Lady Kaida's presence." he replied, offering his arm to Kaida, who smirked at Kiyoshi before accepting it and walking to his side.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting, should we, my Lord?" she asked. "Lead the way." The Western Lord nodded as if nothing was wrong, and led her away from the corner where she had secluded herself. When they were safely on the other side of the room, she spoke again. "I didn't do it. He started it."

"I am aware of that." Sesshomaru said impassively. "Which is why I intervened before there was bloodshed in my hall."

"I wasn't going to attack him right in the middle of the room." she said with a frown.

"I would hope not."

"I'd at least make him go outside."

"Undoubtedly." he said, leading her towards a vacant area in the area on the dance floor. Kaida followed along, slipping her hand into his own as the opening chords of her family's court waltz pervaded the air around them. "A problem has arisen."

"Problem? Is Rin okay?" she asked quietly.

"She is fine." he said. "It is your security that is being threatened."

"Me?" she asked.

"Word has been circulating that Kiyoshi intends to attack tonight, forcibly taking you back with him."

"What's his hurry?" Kaida growled lightly. "I'll be going to the North in two months anyway. Why've I got to go now, all of a sudden? Besides, the Lord's meeting is in two days in the East. He wouldn't dare do anything now, would he?"

"I do not know. But I have relayed the message to both your father and my guards. Do not allow yourself to become isolated with any members of the Northern family tonight." he ordered, twirling her around as they moved. "Stick by the mutt's side if you must."

"Mutt's….who are you talking about?" she asked.

"The merchant who traveled with your father."

"Kaze?"

"If that is his name, then yes."

"You know damn good and well what his name is." Kaida said with a frown.

"That does not mean I have to use it." he said coldly. Kaida rolled her eyes and they finished the dance out, then separated. It was only the beginning of the evening, and she already had enough small crisis to handle to keep her busy well into the night., she didn't need Sesshomaru's rotten attitude about Kaze to get in the way.

She spared Rin a quick glance as she passed by, only to find the girl dancing with Kentaro, a big grin on her face.

'Well, at least someone is having a good evening.' she thought with a grin. _'It's time for me to make sure the rest of this day goes off without a hitch.'

* * *

**A/N -** Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review, as I want to know what you think. I know there wasn't much action with Rin and Kentaro (ducks when** Dragon85** throws numerous heavy anvils at me). But there is a good bit coming in the next few chapters. So don't grill me! It will be there. Just hang in there, please!_

Later,

A.A.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer -** It's not mine never was.

**A/N -** Hope you all are enjoying the large update. Until next time.

A.A.

**

* * *

Teaching Rin**

**Chapter 27**

**Conflict's Climax**

**

* * *

**Sesshomaru entered into the room where the Lord's meeting was to be held, quickly taking his position at the right of Ronin. It had been two days after Rin's presentation at the Western Court, and things could not have been running more smoothly. If he could just get through this ridiculous meeting with the other Lords, he could head out early to the border patrols. There had been reports from Katsuji that a number of demons had tried to cross into the Western Lands from the northernmost borderlands, and he intended on putting a stop to the mess just as soon as this meeting was over with. Thankfully, Ronin was always brief and to the point, and these meetings he hosted usually lasted no more than a day. 

As the rest of the council members filed in, Sesshomaru settled back to get this meeting over with. The sooner he got out of here, the better because for some unholy reason, he had the strangest foreboding feeling that something was not going right back in his homelands.

Sesshomaru took his seat in the Council room within Ronin's home, glancing around to see who was there.

_'The cat is not present.' _he thought, noticing that Kiyoshi was absent from the gathered Lords and their sons. At his hip, Tenseiga gave a slight pulse, causing his attention to be drawn downward. _'What is the meaning of this?'_

"Welcome, my Lords." Ronin said clearly, standing up to begin the meeting. "It is a great pleasure to see you arrive safely…." Sesshomaru frowned and turned his attention to Ronin, passing of Tenseiga's odd behavior as a fluke_. 'Nothing is wrong. I left the security at my fortress doubled, and Kaida assured me that she would have Sakaki with her should they leave the grounds. Nothing could possibly happen that she can not take care of.' _

He shook his head and looked forward, catching Haruto's eyes and noticing the dancing amusement in his red eyes. Sesshomaru felt a knot form in his stomach, wondering what had the Northern Lord in such a good mood.

As the minutes passed, Sesshomaru found it hard to focus his attention on what was being said around him by the other Lords and council members. He was fidgety, something he had never been. Tenseiga continued to pulse slightly, causing him to wonder what cause it to do that. The last time it had, Kaida had been brought back to the fortress on Ishika's back, almost dead from an ambush.

'_This is ridiculous.' _he scolded himself. '_Nothing is wrong. Rin is safe. I have nothing to worry about.'_

"We will adjourn for the rest of the evening, and continue this meeting after sundown." Ronin announced a nearly an hour later. The gathered officials rose as one and began to exit the room. Sesshomaru waited until the council members had left before heading out himself, only to get halfway to the door before a powerful pulse from Tenseiga caused him to stagger forward, falling to his knees as the fang's power washed over him. In his mind's eye, he could see the forest surrounding his fortress, but more specifically, a clearing where he and Kaida had sparred countless times.

Only this time, he caught quick flashes of Kaida fighting with a half dozen demons surrounding her, and Rin with a blue shield surrounding her, yelling for the attackers to stop as she shot an arrow into the fray.

"Sesshomaru, is something wrong?" Ryu's voice broke through his daze. "Sesshomaru?" The Western Lord's head snapped up, and Ryu backed up when he saw that the dog lord's eyes were bleeding with red streaks. "What is wrong with you?"  
"They are under attack." he growled wildly, cutting his eyes up to the dragon Lord of the South.

"Who's under attack?" Ronin asked from behind them.

"Rin."

"Rin?"

"And Kaida."

* * *

Kaida watched carefully as Rin continued to pick the herbal plants along the pathway leading deeper into the forest. She had taken the young girl outside the fortress walls to finish her lesson on plant recognition. It would be Rin's last lesson with her since she was due to leave the Western Lands and return home within the next day or so. Kaida frowned and looked off to the side while her thoughts turned to the not so pleasant return to her homelands. 

'_All this time here, and I still have not managed to find a way out of this damned marriage to Kiyoshi.' _she fumed silently. _'I thought by now either Kaze or I would have found something, some loophole, something I could exploit to get myself out of this_.'

"Is there something wrong, Lady?" Sakaki asked, walking up to where Kaida was standing next to a kneeling Rin. "You seem…distracted."

"Just thinking, Sakaki. That's all."

"Something on your mind?"

"Going home." she answered honestly.

"Have you already packed up?" Rin asked, standing up from her spot on the path. Kaida noticed that the girl had seemed to become a little more withdrawn since the court presentation. It appeared that Rin had come to realize Kaida would soon be leaving the Western Lands to return to her own home. And even with the good news that Sesshomaru had approved Kentaro's request to court her, Rin still seemed a bit discouraged.

"Not yet." Kaida answered, smiling down at the teenager. "I don't have to leave for a few more days, so you're not getting rid of me yet."

"I wouldn't want to get rid of you even then." Rin said defiantly.

"I know you wouldn't." Kaida said with a grin. Rin nodded happily and walked along the path a little further, entering into the clearing where she and Sesshomaru had sparred on occasion. The trees and shrubs were still a bit charred from their last training session, and Kaida heard Sakaki let out a hint of laughter as he walked over to a particularly pine that looked more like a cat's scratching post than a tree.

"You and Lord Sesshomaru getting a bit rough with you're playing, don't you think?" he asked cheekily. Kaida grinned and winked at the guard she had come to think of as a friend.

"He was asking for it." she said with a smirk. "Trying to manhandle me is not the best way to handle things."

"Trying to handle you is hard enough." Sakaki said. "I can't see anyone putting up with you like he does."

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"What's amazing is that he hasn't taken your head off yet."

"Not for a lack of trying, trust me." Kaida murmured, running her fingers across the deeply etched markings. Her senses suddenly went on high alert when she picked up a rustling in the bushes on the other end of the clearing.

"Something wrong, Lady?" Sakaki asked. Kaida scanned the surrounding area one quick time, looking for anymore signs of intruders or rogue demons, but picked up nothing in the immediate area. "Lady Kaida?"

"It's nothing." Kaida said, glancing into the shadows of the forest. "I thought I heard something."

"Would you like for me to scout ahead and see if anything is nearby, Lady?" Sakaki asked.

"No, no. I think I'm just hearing things." Kaida said, waving her hand dismissively as a breeze kicked up around them.

"There is an ominous presence in the wind, my Lady." Sakaki said gravely. "Perhaps we should head back to the fortress?"

"I think you are correct, Sakaki." Kaida said, cutting her eyes to each side. "Gather Rin and head on. I will stay back and see what this disturbance is. It may possibly be a rogue demon stalking the grounds."

Kaida's senses were telling here that there was something or someone hiding just out of her range, but she could not tell exactly what it was. Apparently Sakaki noticed it as well, because he moved closer to Rin as they walked back along the path to the fortress.

'I don't like this.' Kaida thought darkly. _'There's something out there, something familiar, but I just can't figure out what it is!'_ The demoness shook her head and let out a piercing whistle that would have Ishika at her side in a few moments.

Kaida thought darkly. The demoness shook her head and let out a piercing whistle that would have Ishika at her side in a few moments. 

"Kaida?" Rin asked, turning to look curiously at her teacher. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure." she answered. "Something's not right, but I don't know what it is."

"We need to move quickly, my Lady." Sakaki said, ushering Rin along. "You will be safer within the confines of the fortress."

"Kaida?"

"Get a move on Rin." the demoness said. "We can finish this lesson later on."

"You don't honestly think bandits would try to attack us would you?" Rin asked nervously.

"No, Rin." Kaida said. "Whoever, whatever this is we're feeling is not some low level bandits."

Kaida knew something was coming when she heard a battle cry coming from the deep forest behind them. Her body pulled taut as she searched the oncoming auras in an attempt to find out who was going on. At her side, Rin was paling quickly, and clutching her bow in her hands.

"This isn't good." Sakaki muttered, coming back to back with Kaida, putting Rin in the middle of them. "Lady?"

"We're surrounded." Kaida hissed. "Shit! How did I not sense this?"

"Kaida?" she asked. "What was.." But the demoness only growled and roughly shoved the teenager towards Sakaki when she felt the wind churned up by Ishika's wings begin to die down and the huge beast land nearby, right along with Ah-Uh.

"Get her out of here!" she barked at Sakaki, unsheathing her scimitars from her sides. "Get her on that dragon, and back to the fortress!"

"Kaida!" Rin asked. "What's going on? Who's here?"

"Listen to me, Rin." Kaida said, kneeling down and grabbing Rin's shoulders, forcing her too look eye to eye with the demoness. "You remember how to throw a shield up, right? The defensive shields we worked on?"

"Of course. But why would I…"

"I need you to get on Ah-Uh, put a shield around yourself, and get back to the fortress, okay." she said, deadly serious.

"Okay, but what's going on?"

"I'm getting a visit."

"From who?"

"Someone I don't want to see." she said. Rin didn't know what to do, or say. But when Kaida shoved her roughly towards the two headed dragon that had landed with Ishika, she done as told and scrambled onto his back, throwing up the strongest barrier she could manage around herself and the beast.

Right when the barrier closed in, Rin saw dozens of demons break the edge of the pathway, weapons drawn. She nudged a growling Ah-Uh, trying to get the beast into the air, but he seemed reluctant. Ishika had already taken to the air with an angry screech as her mistress was threatened, and Rin could see the great beast dive down and pick off two different attackers, one in each claw, then take back off into the air after easily crushing them in her talons.

"Ah-Uh, we have to go!" Rin said frantically, pulling the reigns of the dragon. "We've got to get out of here. Now!" Her steed seemed to be ignoring her, though, because she could feel a rumble in his chest beginning, the first sign that he was gearing up to electrocute the hell out of someone nearby. Rin saw the huge ball of pure energy building up in the mouths of the dragon, and flinched when it was let go, scorching the dozen or so attackers that had started to head her way. The teenager yelped when she saw that another one had come around from behind and was heading for her again, only to have him be thrown back against a tree when he tried to break through the barrier.

By now, both Kaida and Sakaki were being swarmed by these attackers. Rin could tell that Kaida was on the verge of slipping into her demonic form, and something snapped in the young woman. Rin steeled herself and pulled an arrow from the quiver that was strapped onto her back, knocking it and sighting one of the demons heading towards her teacher.

_'Please let me do this.' _she prayed, drawing the string back. '_Kaida needs my help!'_ She released the arrow, and it flew towards the demon, lodging in his leg. Apparently Kaida noticed the shot, as she frowned and let a fierce growl loose.

"GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Kaida yelled. "TAKE HER BACK, AH-UH! NOW! I CAN'T FIGHT THEM IF YOU ARE PULLING MY ENERGY TO KEEP THE SHIELD UP!" That seemed to make the dragon more compliant, because he suddenly lifted up into the air, and took off towards the direction of the fortress. Rin knocked another arrow and shot it towards the hoard of attackers surrounding her teacher and the head guard. She wasn't sure where it hit, or even if it did, but prayed that it had taken out at least one of the demons.

'_If I get back to the fortress, I can get the soldiers to come help._' she thought quickly, seeing the outline of her home along the skyline.

* * *

When Sesshomaru touched down at the gates of his home, he knew something had happened. He saw Ah-Uh touch down right inside the courtyard, and a frantic Rin scramble down and sprint towards the guard's watch tower, yelling for Sakaki's second in command Soujiro. 

"Rin." he called, walking quickly towards her. The teenager whipped around so quickly, Sesshomaru was surprised she didn't loose her balance and fall onto the cobblestones.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried, running back towards him. "You've got to come quick! Kaida and Sakaki's under attack! There's hundreds of them!"

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded of her, noticing that she looked on the verge of complete and utter hysterics.

"In the forest! We were walking and these demons came out!" she said quickly. "They attacked us! Kaida made me leave! Let's go, now! She needs help!"

"Sesshomaru?" Ryu's angry voice thundered down from above like an angry god. He touched down and cut his eyes at the Western Lord, and Rin finally saw where Kaida inherited her own glare from. "Where is my daughter?"

"In the forest!" Rin said loudly. "She's being attacked!"

"I will take care of these intruders." Sesshomaru said coldly, rising up to his feet, using his claws to slit the chain holding Rin's energy stone around her neck. He pocketed the jewel and turned towards the forest. "Where are they at?"

"The clearing." Rin said, shaking her head. "The one where you and Kaida spar all the time in the mornings." Sesshomaru simply nodded and took to the skies, leaving them behind without another word.

"Hurry, please." Rin begged, tugging on the Southern Lord's formal clothing. "She needs help! I couldn't do anything!" Ryu just nodded and took to the sky as well, following behind an obviously angered Sesshomaru.

* * *

It did not take long for Sesshomaru to find the clearing Rin had spoken of. Even if he had been unfamiliar with the area, the stench of blood would have led him directly to the massacre. He touched down at the edge of the clearing, quickly dispatching of the few soldiers who remained with little more than an ounce of effort. 

He could see the perpetrator of this mess across the way, and growled angrily as Kiyoshi's voice broke through the tree line. But the sight of the proud demoness he had spoken with that morning stopped him dead in his tracks and caused bile to rise into his stomach. Sesshomaru could feel his own heart beat speed up and an unfamiliar feeling of rage take over him as he saw exactly what had happened to Kaida.

* * *

"You dragon bitch! How dare you turn your back on me? I am your mate and master!" Kiyoshi raged, slapping Kaida once again. "You will treat me with respect!" Kaida just glared at him evilly from her incapacitated position strung up between the two trees that were still standing in the clearing. She had let her demon blood take over after being assured that Rin would be safe, but it had been too little too late. Kiyoshi had caught her halfway through the transformation, knocking her in the head while the remaining guards had held her in place. 

He'd been on this psychotic kick since he'd tied her up. Off to the side, she could see Sakaki's unmoving body. Whether he was dead or just unconscious, she wasn't sure. The entire place was littered with dead or dying demons, and Kaida wasn't sure if the bloody smell that was making her nauseous was coming from them or the blood that was pouring out of her mouth.

"I won't." Kaida spat weakly. "I will not be a plaything for some twisted fool like you!" She honestly had had no chance at getting out of this fight alive. Even though she and Sakaki had managed to plow through most of the attackers, the remaining ones had forced her back, away from her only ally in the forest. It had taken only moments for her to be overwhelmed and captured by the fifteen or twenty soldiers that had remained. Kaida knew she was strong, and she could put up a fight, but twenty toone odds was too much. Even for her. Especially considering that the majority of the oneswho had held her up were the northern elite soldiers.

They had strung her up between two trees in the clearing with iron shackles that were burning into her wrists and ankles. Her body was aching from the beating she had taken, but her anger at the demon in front of her was keeping her defiant, at least for a little while. She could barely make out the blonde hair and claret eyes that belonged to him. But she truly wished she could get a hold of the thin braids that hung on each side of his head and yank the damned things out just to hear the bastard scream and see his aristocratic face contort into a fraction of the pain and humiliation she felt right then.

"You're mine!" Kiyoshi spat, his claws digging into her shoulder blades.

"I belong no one." she muttered angrily, her head lolling forward. "Least of all you."

"What about that bastard dog, huh? Sesshomaru?" Kiyoshi sneered, slapping her so hard that the resounding crack could be heard all around, including the Western Lord who had just touched down outside the clearing. "I figured he would break you down for me."

"What about him? My job was to instruct Rin." Kaida said, glaring up at him with the remained of her energy. "Nowhere in that agreement did it say I was to be more than a guest to him. My job was to take care of Rin, not him. And it stayed like that the entire time I was there!"

"You lie! I've heard the rumors! I saw the two of you at the presentation ball for that human bitch!" Kiyoshi accused. "How long have you been sharing his bed, you bitch? You never showed me that kind of reverence or respect, or dare I even say affection?"

"I can't stand…you." Kaida pointed out weakly, earning herself a punch in the gut. "But you already know that." The pain was starting to make her lose consciousness, and everything was blurring together in front of her eyes.

"But you can stand him!"

"He's the lesser of two evils as far as I see it." she smarted off.

"You love him." Kiyoshi stated obviously dumbfounded, and angrier than ever. "You're my mate, but you love him!"

"Not…love." Kaida taunted. "Mutual…respect."

"How can you respect someone like him?" Kiyoshi snarled.

"It might have something to do with the fact that he doesn't bring along half an army when he's sparring with me just because he's scared." Kaida goaded, a morbid smile on her face when she looked up at his feral red eyes. "Or because he needs a set of shackles to hold me in place!"

"You bitch! I'll kill you!" he yelled.

"Then do us both a god-damned favor and get it over with." Kaida said calmly, looking up at him with fire in her eyes. Her breathing was ragged, and she struggled to make her voice as even as she possibly could. "I'll never bow down to you of my own free will, you worthless piece of trash. And if you don't do it now, then I swear to the gods above, I will hunt you down and kill you myself when I get down from here. Tradition and Council members be damned!"

The next few seconds were perhaps the most graphic thing Sesshomaru had ever seen. Kiyoshi reached forward and grabbed Kaida's hair, pulling her forward into a kiss that would have left a bruise on her mouth had there not already been one there. The Western Lord's attention was quickly drawn to the approaching aura of Ryu. He spared the Southern Lord a glance when he landed beside him. Unfortunately, before either of them could move a hair, a thick gurgling sound permeated the air, and they looked to see where Kiyoshi was standing, a blood stained dagger in his right hand, and a psychotic gleam in his eyes as he looked over Kaida.

Sesshomaru shot a look to where Kaida had been tied between the tree, and felt his stomach drop out from under him. He had to close his eyes at the sight of the blood coming from Kaida's slit throat, along with the look of dark satisfaction when her eyes finally closed for the final time and her body went limp in their confines. The energy stone around her neck pulsated angrily when the crimson liquid hit it, causing steam to rise from the surface as it worked to replace the rapidly diminishing energy from it's owner. Sesshomaru could feel the twin stone he had taken from Rin begin sucking his energy violently.

"I told you, Kaida." Kiyoshi purred. "I told you that if I could not have you then no one else would. When you sisters told me that your barrier broke some decades ago during a training session, I didn't believe them. But I can see from your reaction that you were just as untouched as I had hoped. Probably saved yourself from every demon who has ever wanted you just to prove my accusations wrong. You're spiteful enough to do something like that. Turned down the high and mighty Sesshomaru as well, I'll bet."

Kiyoshi, still so caught up in his lusty speech never noticed the rising demonic energy of the Lords behind him.

"It is alright though, love. I made sure you did not die untouched, not that you were conscious to remember it anyway." The neko grasped Kaida's chin and smiled in evil satisfaction when he saw her body sag against the bindings, and no retort form from her lips. "What, nothing to say, love? It is so unlike you to be...well...speechless."

Sesshomaru, although used to defending his lands and killing when needed, had to turn his head from the bloodied scene. Beside him, Ryu came out of his catatonic state and growled, charging towards the blood lusted demon who had just killed his daughter.

"Kiyoshi!" he bellowed. "I'll kill you for this! I swear to Kami I will!" Sesshomaru watched as the Southern Lord began to glimmer slightly, his eyes going blood red before morphing into the huge dragon from of his family. Kiyoshi, finally noticing the intruder, only grinned ferally and reverted to his own demonic form, a huge yellow, two tailed cat about the size of Sesshomaru's own demonic form.

About that time, Haruto, Ronin, and the rest of the nobles who had been at the Lord's meeting touched down beside the Western Lord.

"What is going on?" Ronin asked as he quickly took in the battle brewing between Ryu and Kiyoshi. "We stopped at the fortress and Lady Rin told us there was a fight. Sesshomaru?"

"Kiyoshi slit her throat." he said stoically. "He killed her and it threw Ryu into a frenzy."

"Impossible!" Haruto bellowed, coming forward. "My son would do no such thing! I am putting a stop to this!" The Northern Lord was about to step away from the group, but Sesshomaru pulled Toukijin out of its hilt and had it at the Lord's throat before he got six inches. He'd seen enough of this; it was time to end it all, here and now. Right now, Sesshomaru had no qualms about killing Haruto right along with Kiyoshi if it would put this madness to an end.

"You dare to question my word?" he asked coldly. "I saw him slit her throat. And if you do not wish to join the girl in the afterlife, you will stay put and let Ryu end this ridiculous feud once and for all."

"This is preposterous!" Haruto yelled. "You're asking for a civil war, Sesshomaru! You have no valid proof that Kiyoshi did anything to her!"

"So I am assuming that Lord Sesshomaru keeps the dead bodies of your elite soldiers around as decoration, then?" Ronin asked, cutting back some nearby branches with his claw to reveal the bodies of three of Haruto's elite soldiers…dead. "Quite a statement of décor, don't you think?"

"My lord?" called a voice from behind the Lords. Sesshomaru turned and saw Rin running towards them as quickly as she could, Kentaro at her side and Ah-Uh ambling along behind her.

"You've no business here, Rin." he said firmly, but the teenager completely ignored him.

"Where's Kaida? Is she alright?" Rin questioned, only to have her attention drawn to the battle that lay before her. The two beast were fighting fiercely, snarling, pawing, and attacking each other with no mercy. Sesshomaru watched as the remaining color drained from her face, and she took an involuntary step back into Kentaro's arms. "Where is she?" she repeated, searching the clearing frantically. Her eyes landed on the demoness across the clearing, and Rin could not help but shiver at her appearance.

The proud demoness was drenched in blood, and hanging limp from the shackles that held her in place between the two trees. Her wings were torn, her tail lifeless. The training gi she had worn was gone, save for a few scraps that that immodestly covered her more important areas. Her hair, or at least what was left of it, was hanging around her face in ragged tapers, and even from where she was standing, Rin could see the blood dripping from her chest and onto the ground.

'**_Kiyoshi is angry enough to try something stupid, Rin.'_ **Kaida had told her. **_'He's a psycho, and I don't even want you to see what he's done to other women who have disobeyed him. What he does is cruel, even by demon standards.'_**

Rin shivered uncontrollably as the voices in her head kept repeating what she'd heard from Kaida and the Lords surrounding her.

****

'You are nothing but half breed bitch trying to act like a warrior. Women like you do not deserve to walk the face of this planet! You are a disgrace.'

Her own body felt numb as she stepped towards the fight, trying to get to Kaida's side.

****

'She will become my son's mate, even if I have to force her to submit to Kiyoshi myself!'

She quickly felt someone pull her back into the safety of the group, and vaguely heard Sesshomaru telling Kentaro to take her to the castle and away from the battle before her eyes, saying that she'd seen more than enough already.

****

'I can't break the engagement, Kaida. To do that would be asking for a war I cannot possibly win…'

Her mind filled with the one thing her teacher had said time and time again, realizing that it had finally come to pass.

****

'I'd rather die a thousand times over, than join with that blood thirsty maniac!'

"I am not going anywhere until this is over." she said suddenly, glaring up at her protector as the sounds of the battle between Kiyoshi and Ryu escalated. "I have just as much right to be here as you do."

"Rin…" Sesshomaru began warningly.

"I'm staying put." she said. "Kaida maybe dead, but she's going to need someone after this is over with."

"Rin, I think Lord Sesshomaru is correct…" Kentaro began, only to recoil slightly at the glare she shot him.

"Let us deal with this." Sesshomaru said, placing a hand on her shoulder, only to have her shrug it off angrily.

"Let you deal with it?" she questioned, her anger finally coming free. "The lot of you have been 'dealing with it' since she was instituted as my teacher! If you 'deal' with it anymore, we'll all be dead!"

Sesshomaru was about to bodily pick the teenager up and leave when a loud roar was heard from Ryu as he grabbed Kiyoshi's neko form and bit into his neck, severing the jugular vein far beyond the healing abilities of any demon. The dragon dropped the spasming cat a few minutes later, and reverted back to his humanoid form. Rin took the initiative and rushed off towards where her teacher was hanging, Kentaro once again at her side.

When she got to Kaida, Rin lifted her head and pulled back her hair, exposing the deep gash across her throat. Rin could feel the angry tears welling up behind her eyes, but shook her head and turned to Kentaro.

"Cut the shackles, Kentaro." she ordered. "Get her down from there." The kitsune done as asked and used his claws to cut the pieces of rope that attacked to the tree. Rin caught Kaida's sagging body and laid her on the blood covered ground, then pulled her cloak off and covered Kaida's body with it to provide some modesty.

The teenager had managed to keep her emotions in check and her tears at bay until now, but broke down crying as she clutched the cloak, desperately willing the dead demoness to come back.

"Kaida! Please come back!" she begged, shaking the corpse slightly. "Do something, please! Open your eyes! Call Sesshomaru a bastard! Anything! Just wake up!" She felt a pair of arms gently pull her away, and absently realized that Kentaro had pulled her into his embrace.

"She's gone, Rin." he said sadly, stroking her hair when Rin shook her head in defiance of the truth. "She's at peace now."

"No! Bring her back!" Rin murmured. "She can move! She can! She's not dead!"

"I'm sorry, love." Kentaro said, hugging her tightly. "She's gone, Rin."

Rin continued to cry for a few more minutes as the truth sank in. Then her anger shot through the roof when she looked over at the gathered Lords of Japan. She pushed away from the kitsune and stalked over to where they were standing.

"I hope the three of you are happy now." she seethed, tears coming back to her eyes. "Kaida's gone, and it's all your fault!"

"Rin, that's enough." Sesshomaru said, glaring down at her. "You are becoming hysterical."

"Hysterical?" she questioned. "I'll show you hysterical, you overgrown…"

"Our fault?" Ryu growled, eyeing her angrily. "Watch your tongue!"

"I'll do no such thing." Rin challenged. "No thanks to you three, Kaida's dead!"

"How is this our fault?" Haruto asked.

"You." Rin fumed, glaring at the cat demon. "I know about your ridiculous double teaming of Kaida that day she went back home, then came back here half alive! We all do. And I heard you at the gathering, saying that Kaida would join with Kiyoshi, even if you had to force her to submit yourself!"

"What?" Ryu barked, looking at the Northern Lord. "How dare you…"

"And you are no better!" Rin continued on, her ire now directed at the Southern Lord. "I found the letters she sent you, begging you to find a way out of the arranged marriage. And I read that even after she found a loophole in the agreement, you told her it was 'for the best' that she join with the Northern family because you did not want to start a civil war! You didn't believe her when she said Kiyoshi was nuts, and now look at her!"

"How dare you!" Ryu snarled, but Rin cut him off as she turned to her own white haired guardian.

"And you." she said, a little more calmly, yet just as coldly. "She thought that maybe, just maybe, you would at least give her some recognition for being a fighter, a warrior who protected her own. But all you did was call her a disgrace, a female trying to be a soldier. You called her a worthless half-breed, incapable of anything because of her weak, human blood. To you, she wasn't fit to walk this world, or so you said." Sesshomaru was momentarily taken aback by the venom in her voice, and the sadness rolling off of her in waves. "I just hope you realize that THIS weak human is only alive because THAT insolent half-breed waited for YOU bunch of proud bastards to get here before she let herself go through the transformation because I needed the energy to hold the shield up around myself! So I wouldn't get hurt!"

"That is enough, Rin." Sesshomaru said. Rin looked up at her guardian and shook her head.

"You have the power to bring her back." she said quietly. "She was innocent, and didn't do anything to deserve this. Will you put aside your pride for once, and bring back the best person in our lives?"

Sesshomaru's hand had went to Tenseiga's hilt during her tirade to Haruto, and she prayed he would use it to resurrect Kaida, just like he had done with her so many years ago. But when his hand fell from the hilt of the sword, she felt her heart break into a million pieces. She bowed her head as the tears started again. "I see." she said sadly. She turned from the gathered nobility and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"To see the other worthless half-breed and pathetic human you can't stand." she said, turning to face him angrily. "If I remember correctly, Kagome and Inuyasha don't live far from here. And it has been a while since I've seen Shippo."

"You are not going to see that pathetic excuse for a brother of mine." he said, walking towards her, only to have her throw up a protective barrier around herself that kept him from getting to her as she climbed onto Ah-Uh's back and settled herself in. Sesshomaru growled and tried to break it, only to find that the shield was a bit more resilient than he had expected.

"Now that you've made it clear that anyone with human blood is not worth your time, I'll take my leave. At least Kagome and Inuyasha don't seem to mind being around someone who is human. Good day, gentlemen." Rin said, lifting away from the ground, barrier still in place around her steed.

"Kentaro?" Ronin said quietly, calling to his youngest son. "Go with her to the village and make sure she arrives safely to wherever she is going. Lady Rin is in no condition to be traveling alone."

"Yes, father." the kitsune said, quickly taking to the trees and leaving the assembled Lords behind. Sesshomaru made no attempt to follow Rin, nor any attempt to stop Kentaro from following her. The Western Lord simply watched until Rin was out of sight, then turned to see Ryu pick up Kaida's lifeless body.

"Excuse me, my Lords." he said hoarsely, handing Kaida's body to Keiji. "But I must return home."

"As must I." Haruto said, picking up the tattered remains of Kiyoshi's now unrecognizable body.

"Haruto, you do realize that our family is responsible for this." Ronin said tersely. "And you know our laws."

"I want no form of reparation from him." Ryu growled. "My daughter is out of that union now. I can ask for nothing more." And with that last, defeated statement, Ryu and his sons quietly transformed into their own full demonic states, leaving for the Southern Lands.

"I must find Rin." Sesshomaru said, watching as Haruto and Saburo left as well, carrying Kiyoshi between the two of them.

"You needn't worry about Lady Rin." Ronin said, coming to his side. "Kentaro will make sure she arrives safely. I believe you and Ryu have a few things to discuss. Perhaps it is better for you to go to the Southern Lands now." Sesshomaru only glared at the unflinching Eastern lord, the gathered his energy at his feet to form the familiar white cloud before rising into the air and out of sight. When he was gone, Ronin's oldest son came forward, a frown on his face.

"Was that wise, father?" Hoshi asked skeptically. "Sending Sesshomaru to the Southern Lands? Everything will be in quite a disarray."

"He needs to be there right now." Ronin said. "He may seem unaffected by Kaida's death, but he realizes that she died to save Rin. After the way he disregarded the young Kaida, and then she sacrificed herself, I believe Sesshomaru may come to his senses and revive Lady Kaida, for Rin…if for no one else."

"He's going to feel guilty?" Hoshi asked, shaking his head. "I doubt that, father."

"Not guilty, Hoshi." Ronin said. "He's going to realize that Kaida meant a bit more than just a sparring partner and someone he could take his frustrations out on."

* * *

**A/N** - Hello to everyone. Hope you enjoyed the chapter

Please review, as I want to know what you think.

Later,

A.A.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer -** It's not mine. Never was. The only thing I own is Kaida, and her family/friends. No money is being made, so don't sue me.

* * *

**Teaching Rin**

**Chapter 28**

**More Than It May Seem**

**

* * *

**

Rin pushed another limb out of her way as she walked along the well beaten path towards the village were Kagome and Inuyasha lived with Shippo and Kaede. She had been going for quite a while, and knew that the old miko's village was over the next hill. She had landed not far from where she currently was a few minutes ago, and then sent Ah-Uh back towards the castle.

She crested the hill and looked below, taking in the villagers working in the rice fields and gardens near their homes. She was exhausted from the stress of the day, and she sat down to gather her wits before continuing._'Kaida's gone.' she thought sadly, sniffling. 'My friend is gone, and Lord Sesshomaru will not bring her back because he's too proud! She shouldn't have had to die because of me. It's just not right.' _She felt her tears once again find their way to her eyes, and she done nothing to stop them._ 'I don't even know what I'm doing here. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru never get along, and Kagome can't do anything to bring Kaida back.' _

"What was I thinking?" she whispered, bowing her head.

_'What am I doing here? This is crazy...but...' _she thought sadly, sniffling._ 'And the way I spoke to Lord Sesshomaru, after all he's done for me. How could I dothat to him?If it had been anyone else telling him off like that, he'd have killed them without question, and I know that.'_She felt her tears once again find their way to her eyes, this time because of absolute shame for her behavior towards her long time guardian,and she done nothing to stop them. "What have I done? Oh Kami, what in the world have I done?"

"I don't know." came a subdued voice of Kentaro, which completely startled her. She had not noticed that she was being followed, she'd been so caught up in her own emotional turmoil. But it did make her feel slightly better, hearing the kitsune's calming voice.

"Kentaro?"

"I'm here, love." he said, dropping down out of the tree tops and walking over to her, enveloping her in his arms while she cried even more. "It's going to be alright, Rin. I promise."

"She's gone, Kentaro." Rin wailed uncontrollably. "She's gone and it's all my fault! And now Lord Sesshomaru isn't going to want me back..."

"It's not your fault, Rin." he said firmly. "And Sesshomaru said no such thing."

"Yes, it is! She could have fought them off if she had been in her full demon form, but she wouldn't let the change happen because she was feeding me the energy to hold up my shield while I was there!"

"I know." he said placatingly, trying to soothe her down. "I know. But she's no longer tied to Haruto and Kiyoshi. She's at peace now."

"She's dead!" Rin screamed, her anguish coming through. "She shouldn't have had to die because Kiyoshi was a selfish bastard!"

"We all know Haruto and his family are crazy, Rin." he answered evenly. "But there is….nothing…we can…"

"What's going on?" Rin asked, hearing his voice cut off. "What's wrong now?"

"We've got company." he said, going to stand in front of her, right as a red and white blur landed in front of them. "Stay back, Rin."

"And just who the hell are you?" came a gruff voice that Rin had not heard in a number of years. "What the hell are you doing around here, huh?" She peeked around Kentaro and saw the one person she had been in search of. Inuyasha had not changed all that much in the seven or so years since Naraku had been defeated. He was still cocky, and from the gruff greeting they had received, still suspicious of people he didn't know.

"What?" Kentaro questioned angrily. "How dare you use such coarse language in front of a lady like…"

"Hello, Inuyasha." Rin said, giving the demi-demon a half smile and a wave from behind her kitsune bodyguard. "It's been a while, hasn't it? How's Kagome?" The dog hanyou looked at Rin for a moment in confusion, and was about to say something when a streak of green and brown settle down beside Inuyasha.

"Geez, Inuyasha." the kitsune said. "What's the big rush?"

"I found these two snoopin' around." he answered, pointing to Kentaro and Rin."

"Hey, Shippo." Rin said. "How's everything? This big brute still beating up on you?" Shippo looked at the girl for a split second until he broke into a huge grin.

"Rin!" he yelled, running over to hug her, much to Kentaro's annoyance. "How you been? Why are you here? And why have you been crying?" Rin smiled at the concern coming from her friend, and ruffled his hair.

"Oiy, brat!" Inuyasha grumbled good naturedly, sheathing Tetsusaiga now that he knew who they were. "Where's my bastard of a brother? And who you got with you? Looks like some of Shippo's family." Rin smiled at the hanyou, and broke away from Shippo to give him a hug.

"Good to see you as well, Inuyasha." she said. "It's been a while since I last seen you. I thought you might have forgotten me."

"I didn't recognize you." the hanyou admitted.

"Well, now that we've had our reunion," Shippo said, slinging his arm around Rin, ignoring the growl from Kentaro at the failiarity of his actions. "how about you tell us why you're here? Not that we mind, but having pretty little ladies like you pop up unexpectedly is going to cause some questions to surface."

"And who is he?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing the Eastern kitsune.

"Inuyasha. Shippo. This is Kentaro, one of the sons of Lord Ronin, and a dear friend of mine." Rin said, smiling at Kentaro, who had seemed to grow awful quiet. "Kentaro, there are my close friends, Inuyasha and Shippo."

"Ronin?" Shippo asked. "No offense, but what are you doing hanging around Sesshomaru's territory? I was under the impression that he didn't like to share."

"Long story." Kentaro began. "But it begins and ends with one person, Lady Kaida of the Southern Lands."

"Your teacher?" Shippo asked, looking down at Rin, who had suddenly lost the little exuberance she'd had moments before. "Kagome told us that Lord Ice King found someone to tutor you. How's it going?"

"Uh, well…" Rin began uneasily. "That's kind of why I'm here, honestly."

"Something happened?" Inuyasha asked. "Sesshomaru being an asshole again?"

"Something like that." Rin said. "I wanted to talk to Kagome, if you don't mind. Is she around?"

"She's gone to one of the nearby villages." Shippo said. "But she'll be back in a few hours."

"I'll go get her now." Inuyasha said. "This has got to be serious." The hanyou took to the trees, and was out of sight in a few seconds.

"I appreciate this, Shippo." Rin said, smiling slightly at the demon. "I'm sorry to intrude."

"It's not a problem, Rin." he said, motioning for her to follow him down the hill. "You can wait for Inuyasha to get back to the village at their house. I need to get back to Kiki and Korin before long. They'll have the hut in shambles if left alone for long." Rin nodded in understanding, remembering how Inuyasha and Kagome's children acted when unsupervised. She turned back to Kentaro and gave him an unreadable look.

"I know they sent you to make sure I got here safely." she said quietly. "You're more than welcome to stay if you want, or you can go if you have somewhere else to be."

"Father told me to stay with you until Sesshomaru came to retrieve you." the Eastern kit lied easily, giving Shippo the once over when the other kit looked back at their interaction.

"That's fine." Shippo said, shrugging. "We've got plenty of room Just don't expect it to be a castle worthy of nobility."

"That's fine." Rin answered. "That's the last thing I'm worried about right now."

"Well, let's go." Shippo said happily, slinging his arm back around Rin's small waist. "Kaede and the kids will be glad to see you, Rin."

"I know." she answered. "Come on, Kentaro. We've still got some walking to do, and my feet are already killing me."

"Here, this will help." Shippo said, scooping her up bridal style and taking off, a fuming Kentaro right beside the smirking fox demon.

"Shippo, put me down!" she admonished, slapping at his shoulders lightly. "I'm perfectly capable of walking. Put me down."

"It's okay. You're light as a feather, no trouble at all. Besides, you said your feet were hurting."

"But, Shippo…"

"No buts." he said sternly. "You feel like you've been working out, though. What's up with that? Sesshomaru started training you or something?"

"Kaida was training me to create shields, and a little archery." Rin said sadly. "But I doubt that has anything to do with it."

"You were fighting?" Shippo asked.

"Not really. I'd just work on the shields every other day or so with her." Rin said, shrugging. "And Kentaro taught me a few little things."

"Did you now?" Shippo asked, looking over at the Eastern kit, only to receive a curt nod.

"She's got good dexterity." he said calmly. "Rin's good with her hands." Rin didn't notice it, but Shippo's eyes narrowed fractionally.

"I'm sure she is." Shippo answered. "I'll have to teach her some things myself." Kentaro glared at the other demon, and let a low growl escape his throat. He knew Rin would not pick up on it, but Shippo would. The other kit apparently took it as a challenge and tightened his hold on Rin, then growled back.

Rin, who couldn't hear the sound, but felt the tension in the air around the two kits, broke the awkward silence.

"Is something wrong?" she asked quietly, looking from one fox demon to the other. The glared immediately ceased and the two kitsunes looked at her, grinning.

"Nothing wrong." Kentaro lied easily. "Right?"

"Of course." Shippo said, bouncing Rin in his arms to make her smile. "You're becoming paranoid."

"Well.."

"Shippo! Kiki's up in the tree again, and won't come down!" came a terrified voice from one of the huts off to their side. Shippo turned, and Rin could see a small boy run up to them. He had black hair and amber colored eyes, along with slightly pointed ears.

"Quit yelling, Korin." Shippo said, letting Rin to her feet and walking over to him. "Didn't your father tell you to keep your sister out of the trees? Kagome almost had a fit when she fell out the last time."

"I couldn't help it!" the boy grumbled. "I was helping Kaede, and she slipped out. You've got to get her down before mom and dad get back. Please, Shippo! Dad'll kill me if Kiki gets hurt again."

"I'll get her." Shippo grumbled. "Take these two to your house, and I'll meet you there after I get Kiki down."

"Fine." Korin said, nodding when Shippo bounded off towards the forest. The little boy turned to the newcomers and cocked his head to one side. "I guess you guys want to get inside, huh? I'm Korin, by the way. Who are you?"

"I'm Rin, and this is Kentaro." Rin said, smiling down at him. "I'm a friend of your mother and father and Shippo."

"You're that human girl that lives with Sesshomaru, right?" he asked. Rin nodded, but said nothing. "So what are you doing here?'

"I need to speak with your mother."

"You want her to purify Sesshomaru?" Korin asked, a sadistic grin on his face that Rin attributed entirely to Inuyasha. "That'd make dad happy."

"Purify him?" Kentaro asked. "What are you talking about, kid?"

"My mom's a miko. And the protector of the Shikon jewel." Korin said proudly.

"Your mother is the priestess who purified the Shikon?" Kentaro asked, amazed that a miko and a half demon could have such a child.

"Yep. She's the one that finally killed Naraku." he said, nodding. "Along with Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru. Although dad and Sesshomaru never did get along, still don't in fact."

"Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's half brother." Rin clarified to the Eastern kit.

"Shippo! Put me down!" came a young toddler's voice from nearby. "Put me down, fox boy! Just wait till I tell my dad! He's going to cut you into little bits with Tetsusaiga!"

Rin turned around, only to find a very bored looking Shippo holding a struggling, white headed girl upside down by her foot. The little girl was swinging her fists, and trying to come into contact with her captor's body to no avail. Rin suppressed a grin as the little girl continued to curse Shippo for pulling her out of the tree.

"Sorry about that." Shippo said as he came up to the door. "Spitfire tried to hide from me."

"It's not a problem. But don't you think you should put her down?" Shippo shrugged and placed the struggling child on the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked bluntly, looking at Rin and Kentaro with something akin to angry suspicion.

"Well, you are definitely Inuyasha's daughter." Rin smiled. "Even without the hair, I'd know that foul mouth anywhere."

"Hush, Kiki." Korin scolded. "She's a friend of mom and dad's."

"Well that's damned peachy." Kiki answered, folding her arms in a way reminiscent of her ill tempered father. "Mom's gone. She won't be back until later this evening. You're out of luck."

"I beg to differ, young lady." came the stern voice of one Kagome Higurashi.

"Oh, shit." Kiki muttered, looking up as her mother and father walked towards her.

"What did I tell you about that language?" Kagome asked asglared down at her daughter.

"I didn't do anything, mom." Kiki said earnestly. "Really, I didn't."

"Don't lie to me, young lady." Kagome said sternly. "To your room, now."

"Fine." the girl huffed, heading towards the forest.

"Upstairs, Kiki, not at your grandmothers." Kagome said.

"Damn!" Kiki mumbled.

"Kikieta." Inuyasha warned. "Now." The girl huffed irritably and left to go inside and up the stairs. A Kagome turned to her son and jerked her head.

"You're on guard duty." she said. "Make sure she doesn't get out the window."

"Yes, mother." Korin said, nodding before leaving the room to take up his post outside his sister's window. Kagome turned back to Rin and smiled.

"Now, what brings you here, Rin?" she asked gently. "Everything okay, I hope?"

"Not exactly, Kagome." Rin answered, fidgeting lightly.

"Sit down and I'll make some tea." the miko said calmly. "You seemed stressed."

"If you only knew." Rin said, sighing. Shippo put his arm around her and hugged her gently, once again causing Kentaro to growl. A few minutes later, they were all sitting on the floor and waiting for Rin to tell them what was so wrong that she had sought out Kagome's counsel. Rin had never really been all that close to the miko, especially after the jewel was put back together. But she did figure that if anyone knew how to deal with a stubborn, over the top, egotistical dog demon it would be the futuristic miko. After all, she was mated to the worst one of them all!

Rin told the tale of what had happened earlier that day, along with what had led up to the attack, and subsequent murder of her teacher. When she finished, the gathered adults were shocked silent, not knowing what to say.

"Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt you, Rin." Kagome said. "And I can not bring her back. My miko powers arestrong enough to heal people, notresurrect them. I'm sorry."

"I can't go back, not after what I done, what I said." Rin said solemnly. "I can't go back and look at him, knowing that he could have saved Kaida. She was innocent for heaven's sake!" Kagome sat back and regarded the girl for a few moments before rising to her feet.

"Inuyasha, would you and the boys excuse us for a few minutes? Rin, come with me, please." Rin nodded and rose, following the priestess out of the hut and towards the dense forest. They walked for a while, until they couldn't see the village, before Rin spoke again.

"Kagome?"

"I don't know what to tell you, to be perfectly honest, Rin." Kagome said. "It sounds to me like Sesshomaru was doing the same thing to Kaida that Inuyasha did to me when we first met."

"Ignore you?"

"No." Kagome said, a small smile on her lips. "Insult me. Inuyasha called me every possible name in his entire vocabulary within the first 24 hours of our meeting. And it stayed like that for a long time, no matter what I did."

"That doesn't explain why Sesshomaru didn't bring Kaida back." Rin said stubbornly.

"Actually, I think it does. If you stop and thing about it." Kagome said, leaning up against a tree. "You know, better than anyone else, Sesshomaru's reputation. Most people don't think he even has a heart underneath all those layers of coldness, even Inuyasha. But I think different. And it all has to do with you, Rin."

"Me?"

"Over time, your innocence and undying devotion to him made him see what it was like to have the unconditional love of someone else, even if they were human." Kagome said. "As for your outburst afterwards in front of everyone, I'm sure Sesshomaru realizes by now that you are a human, and therefore more susceptible to emotional outbreaks than a demon is."

"Be that as it may, I stilldon't understand." Rin said, shaking her head. "Why couldn't he bring her back? Kaida's never done anything to anger him, not too bad anyways. Heck, she even manages to get him to crack a smile every now and then. She was a good sparring partner, and a wonderful teacher for me. I just don't understand!"

"Rin." Kagome said quietly. "You've been with Sesshomaru for over a decade. You know him better than anyone. So you tell me, what's the one thing he can't stand. One thing he will not tolerate, especially in himself."

"Where do you want me to start? He doesn't like a lot of things." Rin pointed out sullenly.

"I mean in a person." Kagome answered. "What's the one physical manifestation that he absolutely loathes?"

"He can't stand cowards, or liars, or people who act funny." she said. "Anyone so caught up with someone or something that hey become vulnerable and have an….obvious…weakness." Rin's eyes widened as the realization hit her square in the face, making her stomach drop somewhere to the vicinity of her feet. "Weakness. Kaida was becoming somewhat of a weakness to him, at least in his eyes. He was getting...attached to her."

"That's what it seems like to me." the miko said. "The name calling, demeaning remarks, and taunting acted as a cover. Kaida was his equal, and because of her obvious disinterest in him, he knew she was not just some power hungry female looking for some high status mate. She was content with her station in life. Seems to me like it unnerved him because she was different, and proud of it. She did not want him, and it hurt his pride. She wouldn't chase him like most other demoness' would. He didn't know how to handle her."

"He started to respect her…as an equal." Rin said quietly. "He started to care…and then he refused to bring her back…because he considered her a weakness."

"Unfortunately, given his personality, and my limited interaction with him, that's the only conclusion I can come up with." Kagome said. "I can't say it's the truth, but basing his actions on what I know about Inuyasha, it's the only thing I can come up with."

"Then...am I just a weakness as well?" Rin whispered. "If it had been me tied to that tree, mangled and…violated…would he have left me for dead as well?"

"I honestly don't know." Kagome said. "That's something only he could answer."

"He wouldn't leave you." came Inuyasha's gruff voice from the tree tops above them. Rin's attention shot skyward and Kagome smiled when the hanyou dropped down and landed beside them. "Sesshomaru may be an all around ass, but he wouldn't leave you for dead, Rin. Hell, you've been with him longer than I ever was, and you're still alive."

"Why?" she asked. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Has he ever told you of an inu-demoness called Asacia?" Inuyasha asked.

"Keisha mentioned her name a couple of times, but I never really found out who she was. Why?"

"Asacia was his mother." Inuyasha said. "She died before I was ever born, but I remember him and our father talking about her when I was younger."

"And?"

"Sesshomaru loved Asacia more than anything. He was a momma's boy, believe it or not." Inuyasha smirked. "You've never seen what she looked like, have you?"

"No, I haven't." Rin said, thoroughly confused by now.

"Have a look at this, kid." the hanyou said, pulling out a worn piece of paper from his haoiri and handing it to her. "That'll tell you why you're still with him after ten years, unscathed." Rin opened the paper and looked at it carefully, her eyes widening in a mixture of understanding and surprise.

The piece of paper held the likeness of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father InuTaisho, along with a small boy she quickly pegged as baby Sesshomaru, and a demoness who looked eerily familiar to herself. In fact, the demoness' only differences were the thin blue stripes on her hands, slightly pointed ears, and the crescent moon on her forehead. Otherwise, she looked like an older version of Rin.

"That's me." Rin said, looking back up at Inuyasha and Kagome with wide eyes. "Well, almost. Who is she?"

"That, Rin." Inuyasha said. "Is Asacia, my brother's mother."

"I look almost exactly like her." Rin said, tracing the pattern on the demoness' face. It was eerie. The demon on the paper looked so simliar to her, it was scaring her.

"The cold hearted bastard lost her as a child." Inuyasha said. "And since you are so much like her, in looks and personality, you don't have to worry about being left for dead, at least not by him."

"How is this possible?" Rin asked.

"Reincarnation." Inuyasha said.

"Impossible." Rin said, shaking her head. "Demons can't be reincarnated into humans."

"I said the same thing when Kaede told me that I was Kikyo's reincarnation." Kagome said. "But it is possible, Rin. And in your case, highly likely. The resemblance is too striking. You two are closer than even Kikyo and I were."

"He does care about you, Rin, and he knows it. The dumb ass just doesn't want to admit it to anyone, let alone himself." Inuyasha said.

"You're making excuses for him." Rin pointed out glumly. "I am a weakness for him."

"You're a form of strength for him." Kagome corrected her immediately. "There is a difference."

"Asacia always tried to be a pillar for him, or so I'd heard as a child." Inuyasha said. "She'd clean him up after he and father sparred. She taught him how to read and write. She taught him most of everything he knows, with the exception of running the Western Lands. She was there anytime he needed her, just like you've been for so long, at least up until she was killed."

"How many times have you bandaged him up after battles and patrols?" Kagome asked.

"Lots of times." Rin said. "Cause the servant are too scared. And most of the time he's healed by then anyway."

"It's not because they are scared. It's because he won't let anyone else do it." Inuyasha said.

"Kaida did, though." Rin said quickly. "She's done it a few times after they'd sparred. The first time was after she ran a sword through his stomach and pinned him to the wall of the dojo. And the most recent was when she tried using him as a moving target for her daggers. Of course, they wound up bandaging each other up after that one." Inuyasha and Kagome stared at the girl in quiet awe, wondering how the demoness had managed to survive this long with the Western taiyoukai if what Rin was saying was true.

"She ran a sword through him?" Inuyasha asked, clearly not believing her.

"Toukijin." Rin said with a nod, as if it was nothing new to hear. "I was going to find her, but she and Sesshomaru were sparring in the dojo. By the time I got out there, Kaida had transformed into her demon form and pinned him there with his own sword."

"What did he do to her?" Kagome asked. "Or do I even want to know?"

"Well, after he managed to unpin himself, he went full demon and they fought until he passed out from blood loss. Kaida turned normal and she took him up to the castle to dress the wounds." Rin said. "All I know is that when they sparred two days later, Kaida was so beat up she didn't come out of her room for a day and a half."

"Oh, man." Kagome muttered.

"Damn, skippy!" Inuyasha grinned. "Fluffy's met his match!"

"They always fight that much?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Rin said. "But the funny thing is, neither of them complain about it. He even cracks a smile now and then. They seem to enjoy beating each other to the verge of consciousness! It doesn't make any sense to me. But I'll tell you right now there's not a mile area of the forest surrounding the fortress that isn't scorched, leveled, or half destroyed from their training. It was bad enough when they destroyed the dojo"

"This is serious." Inuyasha muttered quietly to Kagome, watching as Rin tried to calm herself down. Kagome just nodded and walked over to the young girl.

"Listen, Rin. You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you want to." Kagome said, noticing the pensive look on her mate's face. "Why don't you go find Shippo and get some more bed clothes from Kaede's. Bring them to our house, and you can sleep there until things calm down."

"You don't mind?" Rin asked hopefully.

"Of course not." she said, smiling warmly. "I assume Kentaro will be staying as well?"

"Yeah, the fox will be here, too." Inuyasha said. "I have a feeling he's not going to leave until Fluffy comes and gets her."

"I don't want to see him right now." Rin said stubbornly, crossing her arms in aggravation and hurt. "He can stay wherever he's at as far as I'm concerned. I'd be surprised if he did come and try to get me, anyways."

"That is fine." Kagome said. "We've got the room."

"I appreciate this, Kagome, Inuyasha." Rin said. "Thank you so much."

"No thanks necessary." the miko said with a smile. "I know first hand how stubborn dog demons can be. You forget, I'm mated to Inuyasha."

"I heard that, woman." Inuyasha grumbled good naturedly.

"Good, you were meant to." Kagome said, swatting at his hands. "Now, where's Shippo and Kentaro?"

"Last time I saw them, they were in the middle of an argument right outside the village." Inuyasha said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"An argument? About what?" Rin asked. She didn't need to have to moderate between two kitsunes who were old enough to know right from wrong.

"All I caught was something about 'Rin's hands' and 'you won't be teaching her anything new' from Kentaro. And Shippo calling him a clingy, paranoid kit' who 'didn't need to be anywhere near you'."

"What in the world?" Rin asked. "What are they…"

"Mother! Dad!" came Korin's strident voice through the woods. "Shippo and that other kitsune are fighting!"

"Where are they?" Rin demanded as the boy huffed to a stop near her side. "Take me to the idiots!"

"Come on. It's this way." Korin said excitedly, pulling her sleeve and hauling tail back the way he had come with Rin in tow. "They're really mad at each other! And I think that..."

"What are they fighting for?" Kagome asked, turning to her mate once her son and Rin were out of sight.

"Ronin's brat has his sights on Rin as a possible mate." Inuyasha said. "And he considers Shippo competition. Doesn't help that Rin and Shippo are such close friends. It's kind of like her brother testing out his sister's possible suitors."

"And this is normal?" Kagome asked.

"We argued and fought all the time." he pointed out. "It's not all that different. I though you'd have figured that out by now."

"I had a suspicion when he showed up with her, but nothing more." Kagome said with a shrug. "But what about Sesshomaru? He won't stay away from Rin for long. You know that. And we don't need him coming here and desecrating the village just to find her."

"How long hasKaida been Rin's teacher?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, finally remembering a face to go with the name of the demoness that was being thrown around. It had been years since he'd seen, or even spoken to the southern family, but he did vaguely remember a brash little mix-bred girl with a smart mouth from his childhood. And if she was the same one that had taken the position as Rin's teacher, then he could very well believe the story Rin had told about Sesshomaru and Kaida destroying the dojo. Hell, if she was as bad now as she was then, he was surprised that both her and Sesshomaru were still alive and kicking. Mixing the personalities of the Western Lord anda Southern Lady like Kaida was caustic, and bound to explode eventually.

"About a year, I'd say, give or take a few months." Kagome said, watching as Inuyasha frowned and took to the tree tops. "Why?"

"Fluffy's gotten himself in deep with her, whether he realizes it or not." Inuyasha said. "I think it's time I paid him a visit."

"What for?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru just watched his daughter walk out on him." Inuyasha said. "Not to mention the fact that Kaida's dead."

"Well, from what Rin says, he wasn't all that concerned about her."

"Oh, he was concerned."

"Inuyasha?"

"Whether Fluffy knows it or not, and I suspect he doesn't, he's been testing Rin's teacher." Inuyasha groaned. He couldn't honestly believe he wasabout to say this. "Her strength, her spirit, her loyalty to him."

"You don't honestly think.." Kagome asked, only to be cut off by Inuyasha's somewhat amused face.

"He was testing her to see if she was strong enough for him to take as a mate."

* * *

**A/N** - Hey, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please remember to review, and tell me what you think.

Later,

A.A.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer -** It's not mine. Never was. The only thing I own is Kaida, and her family/friends. No money is being made, so don't sue me.

_**

* * *

Teaching Rin ** _

**Chapter 29**

**Aftermath**

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as Ryu angrily left the room he had deposited Kaida's dead body in once they touched down in the Southern Lands nearly an hour later. The taiyoukai was oddly cold as he handed out orders to his servants, or at least to the ones who were not in some form of catatonic shock at seeing their Lady's dead, decimated body. Keiji only shook his head, the utter sadness of losing his twin taking its toll on him, even more so than Ryu. 

"She should not have had to die." the demon said, pulling Sesshomaru out of his internal monologue, fixing him with a cold glare. "I hope you realize that she did this for you, Sesshomaru."

"I never asked her for such a sacrifice." he answered coldly, glaring at the younger demon. Keiji just shook his head and turned towards the doorway.

"You didn't have to." he muttered, leaving Sesshomaru on his own in the room. The Wester Lord only glared at the shoji screen as it shut behind him. He had known that Keiji had been one of the ones that had originally thought it good for Kaida to be in the Western Lands, but had eventually thought it better to bring her home. And at the moment it was quite apparent that Kaida's twin was no ally of his. Sesshomaru frowned and walked over to where Kaida had been lain on the table.

Rin's words were still ringing in his ears, and he could not get them out. It was the first time he had ever heard such anger and hurt in her voice. Her accusations had cut deep within them all, especially when they realized that she had spoke the truth. He was angry with her for being so crass and judgemental in front of the other ruling lords. Of course, a split second later, he rationalized that if Kaida had still been capable of speech at that particular time, she would have made what came out of Rin's mouth sound like a respectful prayer to the gods. Sesshomaru knew that Rin was greatly upset by losing the demoness. But in his mind such a loss did not justify her disrespectful actions, and he intended on reprimanding her for it as soon as he tracked her down. He had recognized the outburst as one similiar to the ones Kaida was guilty of having towards himself when he was being _'overly obtuse'_ or _'just plain hard-headed'_ as she referred to it.

_'Rin is a human, and Kaida a mix breed.'_ he rationalized as he looked down at Kaida's covered body._ 'Their humanity is a factor in their problems with restraining themselves during times of pressure.'_ The Western Lord suddenly frowned, realizing that he was trying to make excuses for Rin in an unconscious attempt to take the responsibility off of her for what she had said. _'I will take care of Rin at a later time. For now, other things need to be seen to.'_

"Even after your death, your spirit lives on within Rin. Or is it just a trait within all women of human blood, the inability to keep their emotions in check and their mouths shut when needed? The gods above know you have single handedly caused me more trouble than I ever thoughtpossiblesimply because you refused to shut up." he spoke softly, pulling back the sheet that Keiji had covered her up with. He took note of the cuts and abrasions adorning her unresponsive body, but his eyes were drawn to a set of scars on her shoulder that he had never noticed before. They were four small crescent shapes that formed a half circle, and were scarred white.

_'This must have been what she was referring to when we were sparring. The so called brand.'_ he thought

"You should stay dead." he muttered, more to himself as he examined the remnants of her fight with Northern soldiers. "A female warrior. Someone who, according to our customs, should not even exist. A strange anomaly, and the epitome of what a woman should never do, or be. A female of your status should not exhibit such confidence, such a strong will and such fire. It is simply not done."

'But without that will, Rin would have died. She would have been tortured and killed at the hands of those neko's, and you gave your life for hers; for that alone should you be commended.'

He continued his perusal of the damage done to her body. The stale smell of a multitude of cats hung in the air, and Sesshomaru lifted her hand, noticing the bloody knuckles. There were half-moon imprints in her palm where her claws had cut through the skin from her clenched fists. He looked a little closer, and could see a number of short, blonde hairs under her elongated nails. Her charred wrists from the iron shackles were blood red, and still blistering. Her hair, which had been as long as his own only a few days ago, was now touching her shoulders. The ragged, uneven diagonal endings showed that one of her pursuers had hacked it off at some point in time.

"It disturbs me to know that Rin was correct, and I had a hand in your demise, however indirect it may have been."

'Rin…the one who has benefited the most from your tutelage. An unsure girl who has blossomed into a graceful young woman. Rin...the one I could not protect, but you gave your life for.'

Sesshomaru dropped her hand to her side and continued his observation. Her wings were in shreds, a mangled mass of cartilage and muscle that hung limply off the table. He pulled the sheet further down her body, down to her lower stomach. Her skin was covered in angry claw marks, and there were countless bite imprints around her upper chest. Her tail had been wrapped around her waist during the flight south, and he could now see that the spade shaped tip had been completely severed off during the struggle.

"You call yourself a soldier, yet you could not prevent this desecration of your own body. You are not worthy of the life that you had if you cannot defend yourself." he condemned coldly, even though he knew that the situation she had been in would have been tough for even him to get out of.

****

'She refused to let the transformation finish while I was there. She told me that I needed the energy to keep the shields up until someone got there…'

"Rin knows what you did, and undoubtedly will soon be thinking it is because of her that you are now dead."

'It disturbs me, knowing what she will be like after witnessing such an attack. She begged me to give you your life back, then left when I refused to do so. Have I lost her for good this time?'

Sesshomaru was about to pull the sheet down further when he saw the hand shaped bruises on her hips. There were five distinct, circular bruises with small punctures above each where claws had dug into her flesh. He felt his stomach lurch when he realized how they had more than likely gotten there.

'An innocence saved…an innocence lost.'

The stoic Lord could not force himself to check for further abrasions; he'd seen enough. He gently pulled the sheet back over her body, but left her expressionless face uncovered. He unintentionally superimposed the cocky grin she always wore when they sparred, along with the flushed color of her cheeks and wide green eyes. Sesshomaru found that it was not all that hard to do, and surprised himself when he realized that he remembered such details that he would normally consider so trivial.

"Rin is devastated, and has left, going to my idiotic half brother's side, another ridiculous mix blooded fool. And the thought that she has turned her back on me angers me worse than the thought of her joining with that joke of an Eastern fox she is so fond of."

**'I don't want you to be left alone when I leave to start my own family, Lord Sesshomaru. I won't be here forever. You should not have to be by yourself….I don't want you to be.'**

'Alone. I was alone for so long before she came into my life, even before Jaken was appointed as my underling. Then she came…a human girl who was also alone. She has been with me ever since. Could I really go back to the way things were? Before?'

His hand absently went to the hilt of Tenseiga when the sword's aura pulsed, as if answering his un-verbalized questions. It hadbeen doing that since he seen her die by Kiyoshi's hands, yet only now his attention was wholly focosed on the blade he had once considered useless. Without thinking, he unsheathed the fang, and sliced it over Kaida's form. The ugly little Netherworld demons were swarming all over her body, pulling at her soul._'Rin has taught me that being alone…is not the way to be. Even your father, a strong Lord in his own right, has told me that his strength comes from theones important to him, the ones he cares for...the ones he protects.'_

**_Tell me, Sesshomaru..._**

Father?"Sesshomaru asked, looking carefully down at the sheathed Tenseiga as it glowed blue, pulsing steadily as the sword's aura continued to grow.What is the meaning of this?" The entire room around him seemed to vibrate with the thunder in the the great demon lord's voice.

**_Have you someone to protect.._**

It was such a simple question that hung in his mind, the memory of his father's voice grilled into his conscious.That question,an innocentgrouping of words whichhis father had posed to him over a century ago on the very night Inuyasha had been born into the world, and then again in the final battle to defeat the evil sword Sounga nearly a decade ago, had come back.Both times, his answer had been _'no'._ No, he had no one to protect that fateful night when his father had died saving the mortal Izayoi and Inuyasha, at least in his own mind. And that day, ten years before, when he had faced wrath of a sword he had once desired to control and nearly lost that battle, his answer to the question had still been_ 'no'._ But his actions contradicted his words when he had saved not only Rin and Jaken, but the miko Kagome as well. And he was beginning to think that maybe this time, his answer was not going to be so clear cut and concise as the times before.

_'Things have changed since then.'_ he thought. _'I am not the same now, as I was then.'_

"Is that why you died, Lady Kaida? Because you loved Rin enough to sacrifice your only chance at fighting your attackers, just to keep her safe? You protected the one you cared for?" he mumbled, watching as Kaida's soul was slowly being pulled out of her body.

'Many will mourn your passing. You have the love and respect of your family and Rin, as well as many of the beings in my own lands. They are saddened greatly by your current condition. You…an uncouth, hot tempered, ill fated, foolish woman.'

"But who have I to mourn my own eventual passing? Surely not Inuyasha, brother though he is to me. Rin, perhaps? Unlikely since she now thinks me a ruthless killer." He frowned, seeing the Netherworld guides pulling the last of Kaida's soul from her body, despite its attempts to get free of their otherworldly grasp. The silvery-gray specter continued to struggle, fighting as hard as she could in the grasps of the little demons.

"What about you, Lady Kaida? Would you mourn my eventual passing?" he asked. "Unlikely, I believe. Highly unlikely."

A few moments passed, and he continued to watch in some sort of morbid fascination as Kaida's struggling soul continued to fight her manhandling by the Netherworld guides, despite the futility of it all. The ugly beings began to loop chains around her struggling body, and Sesshomaru could see something in her ghostly face that he'd never seen before.

Fear.

The proud demoness that had told him off countless times, the one who had never flinched during their near fatal fights…the one Rin loved so much, and the one he had grudgingly learned to respect even though he'd never admit it to another soul, was scared.

"Even in death, you fight." he said, shaking his head. "Are you scared of death, my proud warrior? Is it the thought of going down death's road, forced to face the rest of eternity in the isolation of hell, spur on your actions?"

A chain wrapped around her hands, stopping their flailing…

'You are lying at death's door, and I am hesitant to bring you back, simply because I still do not understand you.'

A chain around her legs, stopping her kicking….

'Or is it my own attachment to you that stops me?'

A chain around her shoulders, stilling them…

'An attachment that I never asked for, nor wanted.'

A gag in her mouth…

'Yet I somehow acquired during your tenure as Rin's teacher, unbidden or not.'

More loops around her body…

Sesshomaru gripped the hilt of the Tenseiga while Toukijin pulsed slightly at his side, his own internal battle raging on while Kaida's soul was slowly forced into submission right before his eyes.

A blindfold around her eyes…

_**Do you have...**_

"Rin is my own." he muttered, almost angrily at the memory of his father's words, and the uncharacteristic indecisiveness that was suddenly plauging him. "And if this was her soul being drawn into the beyond, I would not hesitate to bring her back. To give her life."

**_someone to..._**

Kaida's struggling spirit had finally stilled as the last chain was secured into place. Sesshomaru looked at the still form, and froze when he saw something he thought he never would...a single silver droplet slide down her face.

**_protect..._**

A tear.

Her soul was…crying.

He growled as he watched the Netherworld imps laugh and point at her, almost as if taunting her. They slowly started sinking down towards the floor, dragging Kaida's still soul with them. He was not sure why he suddenly felt a twinge of fear, and he was even more confused as he gripped Tenseiga's hilt out of pure reflex when Toukijin's pulsating aura almost brought him to his knees. Before he could realize what had prompted him to do it, he pulled the Tenseiga up and slashed at the imps, causing them to cry out in alarm before disappearing.

He watched as Kaida's soul hovered for a few seconds, almost as if it were unsure of where it was supposed to go now that the Netherworld guides were gone.

"I will not lose my own." he said calmly. But the reference to Rin seemed a bit ambiguous, even to his own ears.

The chains surrounding Kaida's spirit began to glow slightly, then disappear as her soul lifted back into her body. Sesshomaru sheathed the Tenseiga, the implications of what he had just done pounding in his head, right along with a sudden urge to justify his actions towards her as only a reason to reassure Rin and get her back as soon as possible.

But even as he thought about it, that excuse was somewhat weak, and he knew it.

He watched as the specter slowly settled back into her body, and then waited for any sign of returning life. A full minute passed before he could sense any change in her, but the first sign of life came when he heard a faint heartbeat. Her breathing was raspy, and he could see her wings slowly retracting back into her body.

He turned and headed towards the shoji screen, knowing it would be a few more minutes before she would fully awaken. A small groan was heard and he turned his head over his shoulder to look at her one final time.

Kaida's eyes were half lidded, and glazed over in absolute pain; but he could see the spark of life that had returned to them.

****

'It hurts like hell when you suddenly sprout wings and a tail. But it's even worse afterwards, when they come back.'

He watched for a few seconds, until the wings disappeared into her back, and turned once again to leave, relatively sure that she had not seen him. He pulled the screen open and stepped out into the hall, then turned to shut it. It was then that his eyes looked over to Kaida once again, and he saw the flash of recognition in her face right before the pain overcame her, and she passed out from the strain on her body.

He just pulled the shoji screen closed and walked away without a sound. He headed down the hallway, headed for the entrance, and already making up his mind to go and get Rin away from Inuyasha now that Kaida was alive.

Unfortunately, he met up with Ryu and his other two daughters, Leiko and Kei. The dragon lord was still more than upset, that much was obvious; but the two demoness' at his side seemed almost unperturbed by the news.

"Sesshomaru." Ryu said, nodding in recognition.

"Ryu." he answered, paying no attention to the two females. "I will return in three days to discuss the alterations to our agreement concerning my ward."

"So be it." the dragon lord said, waving his hand carelessly as he walked off.

"Kaida's dead." Leiko spoke up, causing Sesshomaru to turn his attention to the eldest daughter.

"She is as she should be." he said simply, glancing at Ryu's back.

"I'll say." Kei muttered. The two sisters shared a conspiratory look, and Sesshomaru suddenly felt like taking off their heads for the way they were acting. He knew that there was no love between the sisters, but had always thought that Kaida's view on the whole strained relationship had been a little skewed.

Apparently they were not.

Instead, he merely nodded and swept out of the hallway. When he exited the castle and walked into the courtyard, he gathered his energy at his feet, and the familiar white cloud formed.

He was half-way across the grounds when he felt Ryu's aura spike uncontrollably in a mixture of surprise, relief, and unconditional love. But the Western Lord continued on his way to his own home. His mind now set on just how to set Rin back where she belonged, as opposed to the life he had just saved.

Or more importantly, his reason for saving her.

* * *

It was a few hours and many miles later when Sesshomaru touched down on the outskirts of the village he knew his half brother resided in. 

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in." Inuyasha said coldly, dropping down out of the treetops and causing Sesshomaru to come up short, mostly because he had been so immersed in his thoughts that he had not sensed Inuyasha's presence. "I figured your sorry ass would be coming around here soon."

"I see the years have yet to give you any manners towards your superiors." Sesshomaru said coldly, glaring at the hanyou that was blocking his path.

"Yeah, well, you're not angel yourself." Inuyasha commented with a frown. "What are you doing here? The squirt doesn't want to see you." he said firmly, his hand absently falling to Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Said something about her teacher dying, and you not wanting to bring her back. Sound familiar?"

"Vaguely." he assented. "Move aside, half breed. This does not concern you."

"I said she doesn't want to see you." Inuyasha growled, pulling Tetsusaiga from its sheath. The dull blade quickly transformed into the heirloom fang that Sesshomaru had once sought. "You're best move here would be to go away and let her calm down. Human females are not exactly creatures you want to fuck with when they're angry."

"Something I am sure you learned first hand." he said dismissively.

"One of my more painful experiences." he said with a grin, like it was nothing in the world to be slammed into the ground repeatedly by a teenage miko. "Rin is upset enough with you now as it is, not to mention she's feeling bad for bitching you out in front of the other assholes that rule this place. Leave her alone for now."

"I take it she explained what occured earlier today?" he asked dryly.

"Yeah, she told us what happened. From what she said, this Kaida woman is a mix breed. What'd you do? Tell the cat to slice her throat just to get rid of her and have someone else to pin it on?" Inuyasha asked dully. "No wonder Rin's pissed. You killed off the only person who's ever actually show any interest in her."

"Speak not of which you have no knowledge!" Sesshomaru barked, his rage barely controlled. Inuyasha looked somewhat surprised by the vehemence in his voice. The brothers faced off for a few more moments, and Sesshomaru quickly came to the conclusion that it would be absolutely pointless to try and fight his way through Inuyasha and into the village, especially considering Rin was more than likely with the miko Kagome, Inuyasha's mate. He knew the woman would keep Rin safe, had done so before._'And that idiot kitsune is with her.'_ he thought. _'Both of them in fact. Her safety is no concern at the moment.'_

"I want you to relay a message to Rin." he said coldly, turning to walk away.

"What am I now, your personal carrier pigeon?" Inuyasha demanded. "And since when do I do what you ask me to?"

"Tell her that Lady Kaida is alive and well, and that I expect her to be back at the fortress within the next day."

"You mean you actually brought her back to life?" Inuyasha asked dumbly, apparently not believing what Sesshomaru had said.

"You heard what I said." Sesshomaru reiterated icily. "I will not repeat myself again."

Sesshomaru just left his half brother standing in the small clearing, not wanting to hear his ridiculous sputters of complete surprise.

* * *

**A/N -**_ Hey, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. You didn't actually think I was going to let Kaida stay dead, did you? Of course not!_

_Please remember to review, and tell me what you think._

_Later,_

_A.A_.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer -** It's not mine. Never was. The only thing I own is Kaida, and her family/friends. No money is being made, so don't sue me.

* * *

_**Teaching Rin **_

_**Chapter 30**_

_**Aftermath**_

* * *

When Sesshomaru landed on the outskirts of the forest surrounding the Southern fortress two days later, he could sense the minute change in the atmosphere. The stench of death did not prevail as it had only a few days before when they had brought Kaida back to her homeland. Now, he could smell the light scent of wild jasmine that clung in the air as he walked towards the castle. He had given Rin enough time to get back to the fortress, but it was most apparent that she was not going to listen when a messenger from the South came with a note from Ryu saying that Rin had arrived at the Southern castle the day after she'd left, Kentaro still with her. When he arrived at the entrance, a small bird demon was waiting at the gate. 

"Lord Sesshomaru." he said respectfully, bowing low. "My Lord Ryu has been expecting your arrival. He wishes to speak with you. If you would please follow me." The Western Lord nodded and followed the servant as he was lead through the front courtyard and towards the Council room. Once there, the servant knocked, and after receiving a gruff summons, opened the door for Sesshomaru, who entered.

Ryu was with his two oldest sons, Ryuiji and Ryuichi, apparently going over some sort of plans for something. The dragon lord quickly dismissed them. The two younger demons left without a word, but stopped long enough to bow to Sesshomaru respectfully before exiting the room. He nodded at them, and turned back to Ryu, only to catch the glimpse of a set of scimitars lying against the wall. He looked a little closely, placing them as Kaida's own, but when Ryu turned to the Western Lord and motioned for him to sit down, his attention was drawn elsewhere.

"You have come to collect Lady Rin, I expect?" he asked.

"I have." Sesshomaru answered, a slight nod in the other demon's direction. "Where is she?"

"The back courtyard with Kaida and Kentaro. Last I heard, Kentaro was keeping them all entertained with his antics."

"You do realize that Kaida has not finished Rin's instruction." Sesshomaru said. Ryu heaved a sigh of pure aggravation and nodded, and Sesshomaru sensed some distress coming from him.

"I am aware of that. And I am prepared to allow her to go back with you to finish the job. But we have a problem."

"She's alive. What is the problem?" he asked.

"She's refusing to go back to the Western Lands."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know why. All I know is that ever since she was coherent enough to speak after you brought her back, she refused to go back. She won't even resume her responsibilities as one of my generals." Ryu rubbed his temples slightly and settled back down. "She thinks that if she could not keep herself from being killed, then in her mind, she has no right leading other soldiers."

"And this has something to do with Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She feels guilty for causing so much trouble." Ryu explained. "And for putting Rin's life in danger. She does not want to do it again, and refuses to go back. She thinks of herself as more of a liability to you now, than an asset."

"Her spirit is broken." Sesshomaru said softly. Ryu nodded, then gave a short laugh of irony.

"Kiyoshi would be happy if he could see her like this." the dragon lord said. "Her spirit, her will to fight, it's gone. He tried for so long to break her down into a shell of what she was. If I'd have known she was going to do this, I would have never wanted her…." He stopped talking when he felt the Western Lord suddenly vanish from the room. "Sesshomaru? Where'd you go?"

He looked around carefully, noticing that the screen to the room was open. Something else was off as well, and as his gaze swept across the room, he realized what it was.

Kaida's scimitars were gone.

'_He didn't...' _Ryu thought, looking out of the window to see Sesshomaru heading towards the courtyard, a determined look on his face. He'd seen Sesshomaru look that determined and focused at other times. And it never boded well for whomever was nearby.

He frowned and headed out of the room, hoping to intercept the bloodbath before it escalated to far, and his daughter wound up dead again.

* * *

Down in the back courtyard, Kentaro was keeping his audience entertained with his manipulation of the surrounding foliage, right along with his usual witty remarks and crazy antics. 

Kaida was sitting beneath a cherry tree, watching as Kentaro tormented her twin with the annoying vines while he was trying to talk to Rin about something. She was so caught up in watching the interaction between the three of them that she missed the very familiar, very angry, demonic energy of Sesshomaru when he entered into the courtyard, even though the other three occupants stopped what they were doing to watch as he walked over to her.

She didn't even realize he was there until her scimitars dropped at her feet, and she could hear the low growl that she had learned to associate with a highly pissed Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?" she blinked, standing up quickly. "What.."

"Pick up the blades." he ordered calmly, staring her down.

"What?" she asked, shaking her head. "But, Rin.."

"I do not like to repeat myself." he said. "But I will say it again since you seemed to have missed it the first time." The Western Lord unsheathed Toukijin and took a step back. "Pick up your blades." Kaida blinked in utter confusion. She had been somewhat conditioned to respond to his orders during her time at the Western Lands, but now she stood her ground.

She'd been thinking about the demon standing before her since she'd been lucent enough to realize what he had done. To her, there was no logical explanation for his actions to save her. Although it did make her feel a bit better knowing that he apparently cared enough for Rin's state of mind to bring her back, if that was the case.

But it did not help her already confused mind to process the information she'd been given. To her, it was her own fault that Rin had been put in danger, and she deserved some sort of punishment for it.

"I'm not fighting you." she said, turning her back to him. "Not anymore."

"So you are broken." he stated coldly. "The cat finally managed to break you down into your rightful position, a weak groveling woman."

"That's enough." Keiji said firmly, coming to his sister's side. "Leave her alone, Sesshomaru."

"I speak the truth." he stated sharply, glaring at the demon. "Kiyoshi succeeded in his quest to subdue her. Should he be here now, I am sure he would take pride in what his handiwork has created…a woman who won't…can't defend herself anymore."

"Please, my Lord." Rin begged. "This is unnecessary."

"Silence, Rin!" he ordered angrily, causing the girl to blanch white and step back involuntarily at the venom in his order. "This does not concern you in the least." The Western tai-youkai turned his attention back to Kaida, who was pointedly ignoring him. Rin just stared at her guardian in anger. He'd never snapped at her like that._ 'He's probably still mad at me about the other day_.' she thought.But one look at Kaida was giving her hope, and forcing aside any thoughts of reprimand from her white haired guardian.

The first signs of the demoness' anger were starting to emerge. Her fists were clenched, and her mouth was set in a thin, straight line. It was the first bit of feeling she'd shown since Rin had arrived in the Southern Lands after hearing Sesshomaru had resurrected her.

"Leave me alone, Sesshomaru." Kaida growled, turning back to face him. "If you want a fight, go find Ryuiji. He'll spar with you."

"Your depression is sickening." he stated calmly, putting Toukijin in the scabbard. "You are alive and have nothing to regret."

"Rin was almost killed because of me!" Kaida yelled, her temper finally coming out after it's sudden absence. "How can you be so damned uncaring about her safety? How can you even stand to look at me? Especially after the trouble I've caused!"

"This is pointless." Sesshomaru said. "Rin is fine. And the threat to you and herself abolished."

"I agree with you. For once. This is ridiculous" Kaida said. "You've already proven you're a bastard who cares about no one." Kaida looked up at the Western Lord in surprise when she felt his aura spike. "Hit a sore spot, have I?"

Sesshomaru's only response was to charge at her, sword once again drawn and battle ready.

Kaida, not expecting such a blunt attack, was knocked back against he tree she had been leaning up against a few seconds before. She was still for a few seconds before opening her eyes and getting to her knees, taking some deep breaths to stead herself.

"Get up." he said.

"I'm not fighting you, Sesshomaru." Kaida said, looking up at him from her place on the ground. "Do what you must, but don't expect me to fight back." Her head dropped down, and she was still. Rin was horrified, and Keiji, who had heard his twins' words, rushed to her rescue.

"Leave her alone." he growled. "This is ridiculous! She doesn't want to fight you!" Sesshomaru completely ignored the other demon and charged Kaida once again, this time from behind, knocking her forward into the ground hard enough to bust her lip.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please stop!" Rin begged. "You're hurting her!"

"What in Kami's name is going on out here?" Ryu bellowed from the entrance to the courtyard. Kaida looked up to see her father stalking over to Sesshomaru, a scowl on his face. Behind him, both her brothers were waiting to see what would happen.

'_Great.' _she thought. _'I'm getting my butt kicked in front of my family. This couldn't get any worse.'_

"Father?" came a decidedly female voice from the opposite side of the courtyard. "What is all the noise? Lord Sesshomaru? When did you get here?"

'_Correction. It just got worse._' Kaida thought, looking over to see her two sisters standing not far away.

"Get up." Sesshomaru said quietly, garnering her attention once again. "I know you are stopping yourself. Quit suppressing your instincts."

"I can't." Kaida said quietly, looking up at him. "I deserve some sort of punishment for putting Rin in danger."

"You'll defend yourself, or you'll die." Sesshomaru said coldly, causing Kaida to swallow a lump in her throat. "And this time, you will not be brought back." He pulled Toukijin up to her throat, pushing the blade into her flesh until she winced.

He backed up and rushed her once again, but this time she dodged out of the way, making him miss her as he brought the glimmering blade of Toukijin right where she had been kneeling only two seconds before. Sesshomaru tamped down a grin, watching as her now shortened hair fanned out behind her when she turned in a midair flip.

_'That's it, my little warrior. Get angry with me. Fight me like you want to.'_ he thought, dodging a sudden barrage of attacks from the newly awakened demoness.

* * *

The two battling nobles moved so fast that even Ryu had to blink a few times as he watched them dart around. 

"Father, should we intervene?" Ryuichi asked. "He'll kill her if she does not fight back."

"He's trying to kill her, isn't he?" Kei asked, watching as Sesshomaru regarded a rapidly angering Kaida. "Good riddance."

"No." Rin said, shaking her head as realization dawned on her. "He's trying to snap her out of the depression. He's trying to make her normal."

"What?" Kentaro asked. "What are you talking about, Rin?"

"He's done this before." shepointed out. "The last time Kiyoshi came to the Western Lands, he and Kaida fought. After he left, Kaida was like this, upset and depressed. But Lord Sesshomaru forced her into a spar by insulting her."

"He's trying to help her…" Keiji said.

"…by hurting her?" Ryu asked.

"No." Rin said. "By making her fight to defend herself. By forcing her to do something she's good at in order to make her see reason."

"This is crazy!" Leiko said. "She doesn't stand a chance against him."

"Yes, she does." Rin said. "I've seen this before. Watch." Everyone in the courtyard turned back to the fighting pair, who had stopped and were standing only a few inches from each other, talking low enough. But the pained expression on Kaida's face plainly showed the conversation was not cheerful.

* * *

"Why are you doing his?" Kaida asked, glaring at him. "Are you trying to humiliate me? Is that what you brought me back for? To make a fool of me?" 

"You are acting like your sisters, subservient and weak." he said. "You will get no pity from me."

"I don't want your pity!" she barked.

"What do you want then?"

"Your anger, your hatred." she fumed. "Anything but this façade of indifference about what happened!" Sesshomaru frowned and lashed out at her again, but Kaida jumped back in time, landing in a roll and coming up behind the scimitars Sesshomaru had thrown at her earlier. She could tell he was readying for another attack, and it seemed like her body kicked into overdrive when her hands snaked their way to the ivory hilts of her weapons. She immediately turned, bringing the gleaming blades up to cover her face as Sesshomaru once again swung Toukijin down into a wide arc meant to sever her head from her shoulders.

* * *

The clang of the metals reverberated through the surrounding area, stirring the eerie silence that had settled over the audience. 

"It's working." Kentaro muttered. "Well, I'll be."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Rin said, a small grin on her face as she crossed her arms in utter satisfaction. "Just wait."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and Kaida were locked in a verbal battle, unheard by the others. Kaida was on her knees, covering herself with the crossed blades once again as Sesshomaru held her in glace with the pressure of his own blade. She groaned as he put more weight behind his sword. 

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, quickly slipping from underneath Toukijin's deadly blades and taking up a defensive position in front of him.

"I have my reasons." he answered. Kaida's anger flared up with the noncommittal answer, and something flared inside of her, causing her to tear out at the Western Lord.

"You arrogant dog!" she fumed, swing the scimitars at him. "Answer me!" She was so caught up in her anger hat she allowed her side to be opened, and Sesshomaru took the advantage to knock her up against a tall statue that was not far away. He pinned her there, securing her wrists behind her so that she would not slice him to pieces.

She struggled against him, biting out insult after insult while he held her there, stuck between the marble statue and the unmoving wall of his chest.

"This is not what I brought you back for." he said quietly, causing her to still when the words sank in, and a chill to run down her spine from the warm breath near her ear. "You are the same now as you were the day I left, whole in every aspect." He let go of her, and she swung around to face him, a look of utter confusion on her face as her heart actually missed a beat. "Do not make me regret my decision."

"Why?" she asked, more to herself than anyone else. "Answer me!" Sesshomaru said nothing, but Kaida would have sworn she saw a smug grin on his face when he took the initiative, attacking her with a barrage of punches, kicks, and swings of his sword.

Kaida, now utterly confused beyond belief, grew even more angry with him. She counterattacked the stoic lord, dodging the attacks and blocking the biting swings of his weapon. Before long, her entire focus was centered on the white-haired lord in front of her. Their audience of her family had disappeared in her mind. It was like they were back in the Western Lord's dojo, sparring.

Their fight had been only brief, but she bore the markings enough already. Her haoiri was torn, her hair falling out of its ponytail. There was blood on her hakamas where Toukijin had sliced her outer thigh open, and her lip was busted. Of course, Sesshomaru was not unharmed.

His armor was crumbled, his left sleeve torn, and blood stained his clothing and hair where Kaida had sliced a cut along his back. They were pretty much even, but Sesshomaru was still coming on strong with everything he had while Kaida was slowly beginning to weaken.

"What do you want from me?" Kaida gasped the next time they parted, clutching her arm where he had just gotten in another slice. She was down to one blade, the other being buried practically to the hilt in the trunk of a tree when she had tried to turn Sesshomaru into a shish-kabob. "You've made your point. What else do you want?"

"You are holding back." he muttered. "Fight me at your maximum. Then I will be satisfied." Kaida stiffened and growled.

"You want me to change?"

"Yes." he answered. She shook her head, but gave a gruff laugh and raised her eyes to meet his own.

"If that's what it takes to get you to leave me the hell alone, then you should have told me earlier." she snarled. Her eyes sparked jade flames as she let her anger and frustration fuel the change in her body.

Sesshomaru smirked in satisfaction as the transformation began to work it's way over his opponent. He heard the rip of cloth as her wings sprouted from her back, and her tail snaking it's way out of her hakamas. The stripes along her face become more prominent, and he could see her fingernails elongate and sharpen. When she opened her eyes again, he could see that her pupils had become slit, almost like a cat's eyes.

He readied himself for a battle, and felt a morbid sense of satisfaction knowing that he was about to have the fight of his life on his hands from the angry demoness in front of him.

"Are you happy now, Sesshomaru?" she asked, her voice a bit deeper than it had been earlier. "Time to play."

"No more playing." he said calmly, his acidic whip forming in one had while Toukijin resided in the other.

"It's your funeral." she answered, walking over to pull her blade out of the trunk of the tree, then taking to the air with a few powerful strokes of her wings. He picked up the unspoken invitation for an aerial battle, and dropped his weapons. Since he could not fly like he was, he quickly let his own energy envelop him and change him into his demonic form before taking to the air behind her.

* * *

Down on the ground, Kaida's family along with Kentaro and Rin, had been joined by a number or servants and soldiers. 

"Shouldn't we do something?" Leiko screeched. "This is deplorable! She's making a fool out of us!"

"If you want to break them up, go ahead." Rin smirked at the demoness. "We'll pick up what's left of you."

"They wouldn't strike me!" Leiko snapped. "I'm a Southern Noble!"

"Those two are in the middle of a blood fight." Ryu said worriedly. "They'll kill anyone who got between them right now, even me. Then they'd continue to fight until one of them passes out from blood loss, or pain."

"Lady Rin, has this happened before?" Ryuichi asked, looking at the girl who had her head tilted skyward to watch the battling demons.

"Their sparring usually got heated." she said. "And Kaida's changed before. But the only other time they've both went full demon, they destroyed the dojo."

Ryu looked a little green, but said nothing as he watched his youngest daughter battle one of the most cut-throat demons he knew.

* * *

Up in the air, Sesshomaru and Kaida were facing off once again, glaring and snarling at each other. The huge white dog circled around her, eyeing her like a piece of meat he was going to tear apart. Kaida, however, just hovered in one place, her wings beating to keep her aloft. 

"Come on, puppy." she taunted. "Ready to finish this?" The dog only growled and charged her, it's mighty jaws snapping at her. Kaida smirked and pulled her blades into position in front of her. She knew her energy was draining quickly, but figured if she was going to fight him to the death, then she was going to go out swinging.

Sesshomaru swiped at her, his claws dripping with the green acid that would melt the hardest material it cam into contact with. Kaida used the blunt side of her swords to redirect the attack away from her body, but the acid burned the metal into two pieces as soon as it came into contact. She seemed somewhat surprised, but managed to get away from him by tucking her wing and diving towards the ground. Sesshomaru followed her, turning on a dime to chase after her.

The aerial battle was short lived however. Sesshomaru knew Kaida was running out of energy. She had not even completely recovered from her 'death' the days before, so it had surprised him greatly to see her even attempt the transformation. But the usual boost of power she received from the change had waned too quickly, and he could tell she was forcing herself to continue on with the fight.

He finally took some pity on her, and batted her hard enough with his paw to knock her into a spring that was below them. He knew the force that she hit the water would more than likely knock her out, and he was correct. When she did not come up from the water, he knew she had passed out from utter exhaustion.

* * *

By the time Ryu and the rest of the castle had gotten to the spring where Kaida had fallen, Sesshomaru was coming towards them, carrying her body in his arms. She had reverted back to her more humane form after passing out. 

Ryu walked up to where the Western Lord was coming and took Kaida from him. Keiji glanced at his sister and frowned, taking in the damage done by the white-haired demon lord.

"Kaida?" he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder and shaking slightly. "Wake up, little sister. It's over." The young woman groaned slightly and shook her head.

"What happened?" she groaned, opening her eyes. "Where'd that bastard mutt go?" Ryu chuckled and Sesshomaru simply raised an eyebrow at her common reference to him.

"Don't worry about Sesshomaru." Ryu said, a grin on his face. "You gave him a run for his money."

"Good." she mumbled. "I hope he's hurting as much as I am right now. Asshole deserves it."

"Wonderful to hear your so concerned about my state of distress." Sesshomaru said simply, causing Kaida to frown and look around for him.

"You're not dead yet?"

"I'm afraid your attempt to remove me from this plane of existence proved futile." he said, walking into her line of sight.

"Don't you ever go away?" she grumbled. "You're too damned good for your own good!" Sesshomaru said nothing, which only made her more angry. "You…you…cocky, self centered, egotistical jerk!"

"Kaida!" Keiji admonished sharply, figuring Sesshomaru was going to try and kill her for insulting him to his face.

"She is fine." Sesshomaru said dryly. "Her ability to insult me is returning."

"Just wait…one day…prove…how…strong…I am.." she muttered, finally giving into the darkness that threatened to surround her as she dropped into the land of unconsciousness. Ryu only shook his head, and handed Kaida to her twin, who glared at Sesshomaru.

"Take her back to the castle." he ordered. "Get her cleaned up and back into a bed to rest."

"Yes, father." Keiji said, turning to go back towards the castle.

"Are you turning suicidal, you stupid woman?" Keiji mumbled as he walked away, shaking his head, and not realizing that the others could still hear him. "Picking fights with someone twice your size! I thought you'd have learned by now to leave Sesshomaru the fuck alone! Are you trying to get yourself killed again? I sweat to Kami you are the most stubborn…." His voice drifted off as he walked away, but Sesshomaru had no doubt that he would be berating Kaida all the way to the fortress, despite the fact that she was unconscious.

Sesshomaru turned back to the Southern Lord, who only shook his head in complete surprise. Rin had a smug grin on her face, and gave him a huge smile. Well, at least he seemed to be back in her good graces.

"You are injured, Lord Sesshomaru." Leiko stated, walking towards him. "Please allow us to dress your wounds."

"That will not be necessary." Sesshomaru said coldly, looking at the woman coldly. Rin just chuckled in triumph as when the demoness shirked back from the venom in her guardian's voice.

"Sesshomaru." Ryu said, bowing to him slowly. "I believe you have managed to bring her around I thank you for that."

"She was useless like she was." he stated. "She could teach Rin nothing in that state. And as such, was no use to me."

"You mean…" Kei asked. "You're taking her back to the West? Even after what she is responsible for?"

"What happened between Kiyoshi and your sister was not her fault." Ryu said, cutting his eyes to his daughter. "Kaida will go back to complete Lady Rin's training, as agreed upon." Sesshomaru watched as the two females seemed to fume silently, but said nothing more.

"Our sister is not ready to travel yet." Ryuiji pointed out. "At least give her a few hours to recover, please."

"I need to speak with Ryu concerning some matters that need to be addressed." Sesshomaru said. "She will have the time she requires."

"Kaida is a quick recovery." Ryu said, motioning for Sesshomaru to follow him. "She will be up and about by this evening at the latest. Now, what was it that you needed to talk to me about?"

"A few small matters concerning border patrols." he answered.

"Well let us go back up to the castle. I believe Kaida will require a few hours of rest to recuperate from this latest bout before she is conscious again. We can take care of whatever is wrong while we wait." he said, gesturing for everyone to follow him. Leiko and Kei immediately followed their father, sour looks on their faces. Rin tugged on her Lord's sleeve, causing his attention to shift down to her. He quickly picked up on her nervousness, and waited patiently for her to speak what she had to say.

"I wanted to apologize, my Lord." she said, her head hanging low. "For my behavoir the day of the attack. I acted out of turn and disrespectful to you and the other Lords. Please forgive me." Sesshomaru only stared blankly at the girl. Rin had never apologized for any of her outburst, but he could easily tell that she felt horribly guilty for running out of the Western Lands like she had; despite the fact that she'd had every right to. "And I wanted to thank you, for bringing Kaida back. She didn't do anything to warrant staying dead. It wasn't her fault what happened."

"What is done, is done, Rin." he said calmly. "You need not concern yourself with it. But do not let it happen again or the outcome will not be pleasant." Rin nodded slightly, looking up at her guardian with a small smile. His face was impassive as ever, but she knew him well enough to recognize when he had accepted an apology, even if it was tempered with a reprimand.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." she said, bowing slightly. The Western Lord only nodded curtly and waited for her to come to his side before they began the treck back to the Southern castle.

* * *

Kaida knocked the screen and heard her father call her in. She had awoken only a few minutes ago, and received word that he wanted to speak with her. She had been asleep for most of the day, recovering from the impromptu fight with a pissy Sesshomaru that morning. 

'_Probably to get me for fighting with Sesshomaru this morning.' _she thought grimly. But when she sensed the familiar presence of the Western Lord beyond the screen doors, she came to a halt. '_He should be gone by now.' _she thought frantically, running a hand through her severely shortened hair. _'Why's he still here? What does he want now?'_

She stilled herself and knocked lightly on the screen door, entering in when her father's voice beckoned her to do such. He was standing next to a window, and the object of her ire was standing off to the side, his passive face showing nothing. Kaida met his cool gaze, only to feel her cheeks flush red before forcibly calming herself down to face her father.

"You're up and going again, I see." Ryu said, a small smile on his face as she stood in front of the two Lords, stone faced and waiting to hear what they had to say.

"I am fine, father." she said. "Was there something you wanted to discuss with me?"

"I will come straight to the point, my child. You will be returning to the west with Rin this evening." her father said simply. "Sesshomaru insists you continue your instruction of his ward in order to finalize what she has learned. And with Kiyoshi's interference no longer a factor, I see no reason in not allowing you to finish what you have started."

"I have nothing left to teach her." Kaida said, not understanding this at all. She figured Sesshomaru would not want her anywhere near Rin after the fiasco she had caused. In fact, she wasn't even sure she could face the Western Lord now. "She has learned what she needs to know."

"You have not finished her instruction." Sesshomaru said, pinning her with a look that almost dared her to argue. Kaida found herself getting distracted by the angry flashes in those amber eyes, and had to eventually break her gaze away from the dog demon standing next to her father. "Not to my satisfaction."

"Find another teacher." Kaida said simply. "I've nothing left for her."

"You were teaching her shielding techniques, were you not? As well as archery?" Ryu asked. Kaida nodded. "Are they completed?"

"Not entirely." she admitted. "She could still use some work, but anyone can teach her those. She's doesn't need me."

"You began her training. It is only right for you to finish it." Sesshomaru said firmly, a bit more gently. Kaida caught the change in his voice, and watched as he walked over, holding out a closed fist. She reached out with an open palm, and he deposited the energy stone he'd given her months ago. She'd missed the heavy weight since being brought back, but figured it had been lost in the forest during the attack. She looked up at the dog demon with a million questions running through her mind, but wasn't sure how to vocalize them. The look on Sesshomaru's face showed that he was not going to take her refusal to return without a fight, and for some odd reason, she was flattered. Her stomach suddenly started turning in knots the longer she looked at him, and she eventually had to look away before she made herself sick.

"I can see I'm going to get no where with this argument." Kaida mumbled, her hand closing around the stone.

"Excellent." Ryu stated, a smile on his face. "You are dismissed, Kaida. Sesshomaru and I have a few things to finish discussing before you leave."

"Gather what you need and find Rin." Sesshomaru said. "I will join you in the courtyard shortly." Kaida said nothing, only nodded curtly and walked out of the room, heading straight for her quarters.

* * *

Once she got to her room, Kaida's emotions were in such a mess that when she let herself go, she punched the wall to try and make some since of it. She then placed her hands on the wall, leaning up against it for some sort of support. 

Damn it.

This wasn't supposed to happen!

What the hell was she going to do?

She was getting attached to Sesshomaru, that's what she was doing. Her attraction for him had been forcibly pushed aside for some time now. She had barely accepted it as fact that he wasn't as bad as she'd originally thought, and that she liked the arrogant bastard. It had crept up on her so silently, so stealthily, so innocently that she'd never realized it until it was too late, the final stray being when he had resurrected her only the few days before.

She remembered seeing a vision raising up from her resting place, a vision of white and red, and amber colored eyes that were boring into her soul. Her first thought had been of an angel sent from the gods above, but that had quickly dissipated before she passed out. Her last thought had been of absolute gratitude and reverence for the dog demon who had stood his ground against her so many times.

By no means was it love, she wouldn't even begin to even consider that word to describe what she was feeling. But she wasn't exactly sure what to call it.

Gratitude? Definitely

Attachment? Possibly

Love? Hell no!

She owed him so much now. Owed him her entire life, in fact. And there was no way she could ever repay him for bringing her back. And she couldn't see going back to the Western Lands and living with the dog demon with the illusions that everything was going to go back to the way they were before the attack. It just wasn't going to happen.

Keiji had warned her about this. He'd said many times that one day, someone would crawl underneath that impenetrable shell she held around herself and make her realize that she was a woman underneath all that brassiness, make her flush hot when he came by, and cause her to go speechless with one scalding look.

But she never thought it would be Sesshomaru! Never in a million years!

The Western Lord, eldest son of InuTaisho, half brother of Inuyasha, and an all around thorn in her side had managed to inconspicuously wiggle his way past her defenses without her even realizing it until now. This was not good, and most definitely not something she had anticipated happening.

Kaida let out a frustrated whine and slammed her fist into the wall again, causing some small shards to crumble around her fist. She'd never had these feelings before, and it was scaring the living shit out of her. She was used to keeping herself under tight control, regulating what she done and felt as to whatwas appropriate to each situation she found herself. in.

And the thoughts she'd been having about Sesshomaru since he'd resurrected her were anything_** but**_ appropriate

_'I will not turn into my sisters, or any of the other women wanting that bastard.' _she vowed silently to herself, glaring at the wall as though it had caused her some grievous insult, racing to get heself calmed down and focused on what she had to do._ 'I will not turn to some spineless, weak creature of a demon who thinks he's better than the gods above! I won't do it! I won't let my guard down, and I'll be damned if this is going to go any further! I am going to get a hold of myself and face this with pose and dignity. And I am going to get rid of these ridiculous thoughts about that damned mongrel!'_

"Sis?" Keiji asked, sticking his head into the doorway, frowning tightly at the sight of his now resurrected sister punching a solid wall. "You alright?"

"No, I'm not Keiji."

"What's wrong?"

"Everything." she muttered, tossing her blades onto her futon. "Every damn thing."

* * *

**A/N -** Okay, this is the last of this huge update. I hope you all enjoyed the recent large updates. Special 'back to school' gift for all you students out there. Just so you know, this will be the last update for a while since I start classes tomorrow.

Until then,

Later,

A.A.

Oh, and remember to review, I want to know what you think.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer** - It's not mine. Never was. The only thing I own is Kaida, and her family/friends. No money is being made, so don't sue me._

* * *

_Teaching Rin_

_Chapter 32_

_The Bleeding Harpies Strike Again_

* * *

"Well, I highly doubt it is serious enough for you to put a hole in the wall." Keiji commented idly, leaning up against the wall and regarding her with an air of increasing curiosity.

"Serious enough for me to begin doubting my own sanity." she muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"What's wrong now?" Keiji asked. "I figured you'd be happy by now. Kiyoshi's dead, not to mention rumor has it there's a bounty on Haruto's head for his part in the attempted abduction and murder of you and Rin. Granted, I still haven't found out who is responsible for putting the mark on his head, not that I'm complaining, but it had to be either Sesshomaru or father because…"

"Don't talk to me about him!" she snarled.

"Who?"

"Him!"

"Father?"  
"Sesshomaru!" she barked.

"What did he do now?"

"It's more along the lines of what he didn't do." Keiji's look of confusion signaled a look of further explanation on her part, so she obliged him. "He conned father into sending me back to the West." Kaida explained, calming herself enough to relay the outcome of her meeting with their sire and the current reason for her urge to bang her head against a stone wall.

"Your work with Rin is over with, it was at her court presentation. I don't understand." he said, shaking his head.

"Neither do I." Kaida grumbled, throwing a change of clothing onto her futon.

"We heard the news and decided to come commiserate with you." came a teasing voice from the room entrance. The twins looked up and found their two older brothers, Ryuiji and Ryuichi standing there with barely suppressed grins on their faces.

"Not away from that mutt yet, are you, Kaida?" Ryuichi asked, leaning up against the door frame.

"He's not a mutt." she said heatedly shooting her brother a scalding glare that surprised the other occupants in the room. After all, it was one thing for her to bitch about him, she had been living with him for the last eight months after all, it was quite another for someone else to…even if it was her own family.

"Do I detect a bit of defensiveness in our dear sister's attitude?" Ryuiji asked. "I was under the impression you disliked Sesshomaru. Surely your opinion of him hasn't changed so dramatically in such a short time?"

"I said he wasn't a mutt, because he's not." she said, easily covering her uncharacteristic error in defending Sesshomaru with an amount of cool finesse she'd never had before. "He's a pure-bred, egomaniacal, flea bitten, egocentric mongrel."

"And that is so much better?" Ryuichi asked sarcastically.

"What's wrong now?" Ryuiji asked, a bit concerned. "You were not this angry when you left the first time."

"You wouldn't understand, trust me." she said evasively, not wanting to share her newly admitted feelings for the dog demon with her family. Ryuichi and Ryuiji simultaneously turned to Keiji, almost like they expected him to hold the explanation why their normally level headed and even tempered sister was hissing like a wounded cat and ready to bit heads off.

"When do you leave out?" Keiji asked, trying to keep her from blowing while simultaneously getting the information they all wanted.

"Soon. Probably this evening." she remarked.

"Actually, Lord Sesshomaru asks that you be ready to go within the hour." came Kentaro's voice as he and Rin entered the now overcrowded room. Kaida was about to reprimand the kit for entering without announcing himself properly, a habit that had taken weeks to break Rin out of, but let the chastisement drop when she saw her pupil's smiling face. The young woman had obviously heard that Kaida was to return West, if only for a little while, but from whom she was not sure. Knowing Kentaro, he and Rin had likely been spying on the impromptu meeting with Sesshomaru and her father.

"He said that you should pack light, and if there was anything else you needed, it could be sent for after we return home." Rin added happily.

"Thank you." Kaida said with a nod. She was about to send the two lovers to wait in the courtyard when her senses flared up and she felt two familiar auras coming towards her room, growing angrier the closer they got.

"We have company." Keiji muttered, craning his eyes to the entrance as Kei and Leiko came storming in. Kaida knew this was about to get ugly very quickly, so she put herself between her two harpy sisters and Rin, who they would undoubtedly hone in on immediately.

"You're going back? Back to the Western Lands?" Leiko demanded.

"That is what I was told."

"Why?"

"Apparently my duty to Rin is not finished, and I am not allowed to leave until Sesshomaru is satisfied with her progress."

"That human wench is still living in the West?" Kei demanded angrily. The sisters were angry alright, and Kaida could see their draconic features becoming more pronounced as they carried on.

"Her name is Lady Rin, and you would do well to use proper respect when addressing her." Ryuiji said sternly, trying to reign his sisters in before things got too messy between them and Kaida.

"Respect? Respect?" Kei scoffed. "We are proper ladies of the demon court, and will not address a mere human girl with a title she is not suited for."

"There is no respect for someone who has forcibly played their way into our way of life." Leiko said condescendingly, looking down her nose at a rapidly angering Rin. "Nor anyone who is tainted by filthy human blood."

"I'll have you know that you two are….." Kentaro started, only to have Ryuichi cut him off with an angry wave of his hand.

"I would suggest you apologize for those comments, sisters. Have you forgotten that two of our own siblings have…."

"We have not forgotten."

"And we refuse to apologize." Kei added.

"I've had just about enough of this." Kaida said, glaring at her sisters. "Kentaro, take Rin and go find Sesshomaru. Tell him I will be ready to go within the hour."

"Yes, Lady."

"Okay, Kaida." Rin said, glaring at the two elder demonesses as she and the Eastern kitsune swept out of the room, only to run into not only Lord Ryu, but Sesshomaru as well as they were walking down the hallway.

"My Lords." Kentaro said, bowing to the two demons in front of him. "Excuse us, we were on our way to deliver a message to you from Lady Kaida."

"What is it."

"She says she will be ready within the hour, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said, bowing slightly.

"Where is she now?" Ryu asked.

"In her quarters, my Lord." Kentaro said. "With her siblings."

"**_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"_** came the indignant cry of Kei from the room down the way. Kentaro and Rin flinched as the two demons trained their eyes and ears towards where they could hear the yelling emanating from.

"Is something the matter, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, looking to his ward for some explanation.

"You could say that, yes, sir." Rin said doggedly as another angry shout was heard, this time from Leiko.

_**"YOU ARE GOING BACK WITH SESSHOMARU? HOW COULD YOU FACE HIM AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE CAUSED!"**_

"What seems to be the problem?" Ryu demanded.

"There is some dissention among the ladies about Lady Kaida's placement as Lady Rin's tutor as far as we can tell." Kentaro said firmly. "Lady Kaida sent us to find you and relay the message after they said some…inappropriate things." Rin could see the first signs of her Lord's anger coming forth, and quickly beat a hasty retreat. As far as she was concerned, Lord Ryu needed to hear Leiko and Kei badmouthing her because she was a human. The Southern Lord had always been on good terms with the humans in his domains, and had accepted the humans for what they were. And she knew that when he heard what was being said, Leiko and Kei would get it good from their father.

"I shall take care of this." Ryu said coldly, heading towards the end of the hallway where the yelling was still coming from.

"Go wait in the courtyard, Rin. I will be out momentarily." Sesshomaru said.

"I will saddle Ah-Uh for your journey back, Lady." Kentaro said, acknowledging the dismissal and leading a willing Rin away from what was surely to become a war zone in a matter of moments.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Kaida demanded once they had gone. "I did not ask to return to the West, so get off of me already."

"He wants you to come back? I find that hard to believe." Leiko snarled.

"I'm not surprised. Kaida is a patient teacher and has done wonders with young Rin. She should be commended, not condemned for her work. Rin is shaping up to be a fine Lady." Ryuiji said, patting Kaida on the shoulder lightly, surprising her highly since compliments from Ryuiji were only slightly less rare than one from Sesshomaru.

"That human? A Lady of the court?" Leiko laughed. "Never."

"Well, I'd say she's more of a lady than you two are, especially right now." Ryuichi added in.

"She will never fit in, no matter what you do, Kaida. No matter what you teach her, she will always be an outcast in a society that frowns upon human beings!" Kei howled.

"Leave our mother out of this." Keiji growled.

"Keiji and Kaida's mother cared for us as her own children, and now you mock her?" Ryuiji asked. "You are disgraceful!"

"You do realize what father would say if he heard you."

"We do not care." Leiko retorted.

"What is the real reason you are so against me going back?" Kaida queried, wanting to get to the bottom of this argument once and for all.

"Sesshomaru should never have taken an uncouth tramp like you to teach his ward, even if she is a human girl." Kei alleged.

"Tramp?" Keiji scoffed. "My sister is no tramp."

"She runs with father's soldiers. That is as disgraceful as you can get!" Leiko harrumphed.

"She is no longer untouched, either. Kiyoshi made sure of that." Kei added spitefully. "What right does she have, teaching an innocent girl how to conduct herself when she can't even keep her own self out of trouble?"

"The men follow her because they respect her, not because she sleeps with them." Keiji said countered in his twin's defense.

"Besides, Sesshomaru took care of the damage Kiyoshi done." Kaida said, staring down her sisters. "All of it."

"Kaida had reason to be in the barracks, unlike the two of you." Ryuichi commented.

"What were you two doing in the barracks? You have no legitimate reason to even go down there." Kaida asked.

"Like you do?" Kei countered.

"I train." Kaida answered firmly. "I'll ask again. What were you doing down there?"

"Who's the tramps now?" Keiji asked when neither one of the sisters dared to answer back.

"You bedded the soldiers? How could you? They're here to help protect our borders, not as play things to satiate your lust!" Kaida rounded on the two indignant sisters.

"You expect us to believe you never shared a bed with one of them? I don't believe it." Leiko sneered.

"Well you better believe it." Kaida growled. "Or if you don't believe me, ask Kiyoshi. I'm sure he'll be pleased to tell you what he took away from me that day. Too bad for you that bastard is dead. You'll just have to take my word for it."

"How long have you two known?" Kei asked, pinning the males with a withering glare, and shifting the attention of Kaida for a split second.

"Long enough." Ryuiji said.

"If you two are so pissed about me going back West, then why don't you confront Sesshomaru yourself and tell him to pick one of you in my stead." Kaida hissed. "This isn't about Rin, never has been. You couldn't care less about the girl. You're just pissed because I'm around him more often. Because he chose me, a hard headed, mixed blooded disgrace to the demon hierarch instead of one of you."

"That's all this boils down to. You didn't get what you wanted and now you're throwing a hissy fit." Keiji said.

"This ridiculous jealousy is unfounded. I'm Rin's teacher, nothing more."

"I don't believe it. Not after that fight earlier." Leiko said with a sharp shake of her head.

"And not after the court presentation, after seeing the two of you together…the rumors…" Kei added gruffly.

"Make yourself believe it." Kaida snarled.

"Yes, I have a feeling young Kaida can manage to keep her back off the futon and her legs closed when around any male. Sesshomaru is no exception." Ryuiji commented idly.

"That's even taking into consideration Sesshomaru actually likes me as opposes to tolerating my presence." Kaida scoffed. "Let me let in on a little information, sisters. Sesshomaru is an ice block. I couldn't break through something like him, even if I tried. And the closest thing we have to a relationship is when we're trying to kill each other during sparring!"

"He brought you back to life!" Kei shouted. "He's never done that for anyone else. He wouldn't do something like that for one of us! Why you?"

"Use your brains, you two. Do you honestly think he would have done that if Rin hadn't asked him to?" she demanded. "Don't you understand? I'm nothing to him other than an annoying bitch who he gets to train with on an occasional basis. That's it. There's nothing else!"

"The human is a weakness. And you are capitalizing off of that and trying to win him to your side!"

"I doubt that is Kaida's intention." Keiji said. "However, I wouldn't put it past you two."

"I've had enough of this." Kaida seethed, grabbing her scimitars and heading towards the door. "I'm leaving."

"That's right, run away with your tail between you legs. It's the only fitting the for a slimy, deceptive bitch like you." Leiko sneered. A split second later, Leiko was looking down the sharp end of Kaida's blade as the younger sister pressed it closer and closer to Leiko's throat.

"Keep talking." Kaida whispered fiercely, her breathing heavy from the anger she was feeling bubble up inside of her at the false accusations. "Give me a reason to slit your throat and quiet you once and for all. I beg you."

"How dare you? You…you…abomination!" Kei yelled, lunging for Kaida's hand, only to come up short when Kaida nimbly maneuvered her other blade underneath Kei's own throat.

"The same goes for you, Kei. At this point I'm not too particular about which one of you goes first."

"That's enough, Kaida." Keiji said calmly, walking to his twin's side, placing his own hands on hers.

"Calm yourself before you do something that you will later regret." Ryuiji said serenely, praying Kaida would lower the blades. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when Kaida relented, and Keiji gently forced her to lower the blades away from the two indignant Southern nobles.

"Get out of here, both of you." Ryuichi ordered the two sisters. "Before I reprimand you myself for your atrocious behavior."

"Neither of you would dare lay a hand on us." Kei hissed.

"Your station in this family will only protect you for so long." Kaida hissed back. "Get out of here before I rip you to shreds."

"If father knew how the two of you were behaving over something like this…."

"If father knew how you were speaking to us, true ladies of the Southern Lands, he would be most angered." Leiko countered. "What would he say to that?"

"Father would say that we need to have a discussion about our views concerning members of our family." Ryu said coldly, pushing his way into the room and pinning his children with a glare cold enough to rival Sesshomaru's on the worst day.

"Father!" Kaida said, dropping her head respectfully in her sire's presence, along with the others, then assuming a stiff formal attention beside her brothers.

"How…how long have you been here, father?" Leiko asked shakily, looking up from her bow into the flaming eyes of the man who had raised them all. Kaida could see the two sister's paling considerably with this little twist in events, and she suppressed a morbid grin, praying that their father had heard the argument from beginning to end. If he had, she finally had proof that the ridicule she had dealt with for years was true, and not just unfounded accusations that could be thrown away without any sort of proof.

"Long enough, I am afraid." Ryu said coldly. "What seems to be the problem?"

"There is no problem, sir." Kei said.

"I find that hard to believe considering Sesshomaru and I could hear the yelling from down the hallway." Ryu said, turning to beckon the Western Lord into the now severely overcrowded room.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Kei squeaked, bobbing a curtsy along with Leiko while Kaida and the others simply bowed out of formality.

"Forgive our rudeness, Lord Sesshomaru." Ryuiji apologized. "We did not mean to disturb you."

"I do not see how I could not have been disturbed." Sesshomaru answered coldly, glaring at the gathered assembly. "You seem to voice your disagreements rather loudly."

"Forgive us, my Lord." Leiko said shakily, her cheeks scarlet red at being caught.

"I did not realize that my choice as to who would be instructing Rin would be causing problems within your family, Ryu." he continued on, ignoring her like she had not even spoken.

"It is not a problem, Sesshomaru. And I believe that my eldest daughters owe both you and Kaida an apology."

"But…"

"Father…"

"Leiko! Kei!" Ryu barked.

"Forgive us, Lord Sesshomaru." Leiko said quietly, bowing low again.

"We should never have questioned your reasons for choosing…her." Kei managed to get out with less venom than before.

"Kaida was chosen because of her own ties to the humans. It allowed her to understand Rin more thoroughly." Ryu said. "Now apologize to your sister."

"I don't want their apologies. Excuse me." Kaida seethed, strapping her blades to her side and leaving the room in a huff.

"Well, it seems as though she is ready to leave, Sesshomaru. I will see you out." Ryu said, gesturing for the Western Lord to precede him. When Sesshomaru had left, Ryu turned his anger to his daughters. "Your accusations towards Kaida will not go unpunished. I will deal with you two later. Now get out of my sight."

"Yes, father." they answered in unison, both averting their eyes from their sire and leaving the room in a hurry, heading the opposite way down the hall, and leaving the three males in the room with their father.

"And as for you three." he said, rounding on the three males who were standing stiffly in attention. "Thank you for standing by Kaida. You made me proud. I only wish you would have told me of Leiko and Kei's escapades with the men in the regiments earlier."

"Forgive us, father." Keiji said. "But it was none of our business what they did, at least until it affected the men's performance."

"I understand." Ryu said with a nod.

"Father, what was said earlier…when Kaida pulled her blades on Leiko and Kei…." Ryuichi started, only to have Ryu wave him off.

"I am old enough to know when two jealous females are meddling in something that ought not be meddled in." Ryu said sadly. "Kaida will not be punished."

"Thank you, father." Ryuiji said.

"I will see to this after I see Sesshomaru out." Ryu said, turning to leave.

"Well, that was unexpected." Keiji said with a breath of relief.

"Kaida will finish Rin's training, despite what those two my try to do." Ryuiji said solemnly. "I am just afraid that Leiko's and Kei's anger will not be put down with one of father's punishments."

"They're jealous, and power hungry." Ryuichi said with a shrug. "They have been ever since they were born. We knew this would happen when Kaida left."

"But they are right in some ways, as much as I hate to admit it." Ryuiji pointed out as they vacated the room a few minutes later. "Kaida would be a good choice for Sesshomaru to take as a mate. She's strong, and has a good head on her shoulders. And she's not afraid to stand up to him."

"Shut it, Ryuiji." Keiji barked. "That's my twin you're talking about. It is too disturbing to think of her in any sort of physical relationship with that mutt."

"But it is the truth." he continued on. "I don't know about you two, but I've seen them spar before, Kaida and Sesshomaru. He seems to like knocking her down and pinning her there. How much more physical does it have to get before they see reason?"

"Ryuiji!"

"Okay, I'm letting it go." he grumbled. "But mark my words, Kaida my very well one day hold the title of Lady of the Western Lands."

"It won't happen." Keiji grumbled. "She wouldn't. She's not like the rest of the females chasing Sesshomaru."

"We'll see, little brother." Ryuiji grinned. "We'll see."

* * *

_**A/N **- Hey everyone. I'm back with an update after nearly four months. I'm truly sorry for taking so long, but things are just starting to straighten themselves out where I'm at. Katrina tore or more than you would believe, including my story summaries and outlines!_

_We finally got telephone service yesterday, so things are looking up. Anyhow, I just wanted to post this short chapter to let everyone know that I'm not dead, just still recovering. Consider this a small Christmas present to show my gratitude for hanging on for so long with no flames for me._

_Updates are still going to be sporadic at best, but will get better as time goes along. I don't have much time to write since we're trying to rebuild my house, and we are doing it ourselves (in other words…no contractors to help us…). Hang in there with me please. _

_Until next time,_

_A.A._

_P.S. -And please review, I'd like to know what you are thinking._

_Happy Holidays._


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer **- It's not mine. Never was. Only thing I own is Kaida and her immediate/extended family. The rest belong to Rumiko Takahashi, that lucky lady._

_**A/N **- Hello to everyone out there. I'm glad so many of you stuck around and waited for me to come back. You have no idea how good it was to read your words of encouragement in the reviews. So, without further ado, I give you:_

_

* * *

__Teaching Rin_

_Chapter 32_

_It All Begins…Again_

_

* * *

_"You wanted to speak with me, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kaida asked, walking into the small conference room in the Western fortress. They had just arrived back to Sesshomaru's home a half hour ago. He had said that he wanted to speak with her as soon as she got Rin settled in. So here she was, stuck in the confines of a small room with the one demon in all of Japan who she didn't want to even look at, let alone converse with. 

"I did." he answered, shuffling some scrolls to the side, and waiting for her to take a seat. Kaida knelt, keeping her eyes trained to the floor as was expected of her. She was nervous around him now, not knowing how she was supposed to act after being given the gift of life from one of the most cut throat Lords ruling their world. The shuffling of papers ceased and she waited a few moments for him to speak. "I wish to discuss what your plans are for concluding Rin's instructions."

"I had no specific plans in mind." she admitted, a light blush staining her cheeks. "Was there something in particular you want me to focus on?"

"No. However, during your final few weeks here, I have a few other duties for you to attend to." Kaida looked up in confusion, wondering what on Earth he could possibly want her to do.

"Other duties?" she repeated, inadvertently asking for some form of clarification.

"It seems my group of elites have become quite lax in this time of relative peacefulness. They have become restless, with nothing to occupy their attentions beyond routine training. I want you to remedy that." he said.

"I mean no disrespect, but isn't that usually the Lord's job?" she asked.

"I am currently engrossed in enough paperwork to keep my busy for the next few weeks, most of which is dealing with that impudent kitsune and his claim to Rin." he said coldly. "Which is another topic I wanted to discuss with you."

"Yes?"

"You know it is customary for an intended bride to spend a week with her mate's family before the union."

"To see if she will fit in." Kaida nodded, remembering her own disastrous week with the Northern family. "I am aware of it, yes."

"Then you are also aware that a chaperone is usually sent with the young woman as well."

"Yes." she said, noticing the pinched expression on his face. This could only mean trouble, and she had a good idea as to what he was about to ask her to do. "And just so you know, I am not going to try and sabotage Rin's relationship, on your orders no less." Sesshoomaru seemed to ponder her statement for a moment before waving it off.

"For one with so few personal relationships, you are standing guard over this union with the Eastern family." he commented. "Why is that?"

"They make a sensible pair." she said, bristling at the insinuation of her lack of personal relations with other people. _It's not like he's got much room to talk either_, she thought. "And I refuse to be a part to something that will break them apart. She is happy with him, so let her be."

"And will you stand by whomever makes you happy, Lady Kaida, should he show his face in the near future.?" Sesshomaru asked. "Instead of purposely trying to sabotage any change you may have of finding peace."

Kaida cleared her throat of the lump that had risen with his unexpected line of questioning. She didn't want to talk to him about any plans she had not even made yet, and him intruding into an area that was deeply personal only threw her more on the defensive.

"This conversation is about Rin, not myself." she said evasively, feeling a slight heat come to her face. "Although I am relatively sure you know what my answer to that question would be."

"Indeed I do." he said, noticing that she seemed to have her eyes fixated on something off to the side. She had not even looked at him since walking into the door, which he found slightly odd. Any other time she would stare him down into the ground when they disagreed over something trivial. So it was more than just a little unnerving to see her so adamant in not meeting his gaze.

"You want me to go with Rin? I was planning on doing that anyways." Kaida contined on without missing a beat.

"I want you to find someone else to go in your stead." he said.

"Excuse me?" Kaida looked up at Sesshomaru like he had grown another head, finally meeting his amber gaze….only to look away a few seconds later.

"There is something I will need your assistance with while Rin is away." he said.

"Very well." she said, nodding. She wanted to get out of there quick. Being around Sesshomaru was suddenly the last thing she wanted to do. "Anything else?"

"No."

"Is there any specific time I am to report to the barracks tomorrow?" she asked.

"I will meet you after Rin takes lunch tomorrow to bring you down there." he said.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" she asked. "Will I just supervise them while they train? What's my point in being down there?"

"Teach them."

"What?"

"They are only trained in the fighting styles of our lands." he said. "Teach them some of your own."

"You're putting your group of elites in my hands? Just because you want me to teach them how to fight like I do?" she asked, shaking her head.

"How to remain undetected." he clarified. "Few of them have the abilities of complete stealth, like ourselves."

"There are only a handful who can move about without being sensed or seen." she acknowledged. "It is not an easy skill to master. And you are lucky my family doesn't guard those techniques like many other families would."

"There are a few other areas which they are lacking in." he said, acting as though he hadn't even heard her slight reprimand. "You will pick up on them easily enough."

"I'm sure I will.It is easy to forget skills during times of peace." she shrugged.

"They need a new opponent." he said. "Someone who they have not fought against, someone who they are unfamiliar with."

"And I'm your answer to that?" she demanded.

"You will represent a new challenge." he said calmly. "Make no mistake, these are my best fighters, trained to my standards. However, they should not pose much of a problem to you."

"That's some vote of confidence." she commented.

"You survived our encounters, correct?"

"Yes."

"They can do anything to you I haven't already done." he said simply, giving her a look that all but dared her to challenge that comment.

"That's reassuring." she said, a bite of sarcasm in her voice.

"It wasn't meant to be."

"So my mornings are to be spent with Rin, and my evenings with your elites?" she asked, going over the plans just to make sure she understood completely, ignoring his last verbal jab. Sesshomaru nodded, and she continued on. "How long in the evenings?"

"Until you deem necessary." he said.

"Was there anything else?"

"Not at the moment." he said. "You may go." Kaida rose and bowed herself out of the room without a backwards glance at the frigid Lord. He was making her feel uncomfortable with the looks he was giving her, almost as if he could sense what her traitorous thoughts and feelings were behind her composed façade.

She honestly hoped telepathy wasn't another of his hidden abilities.

* * *

If someone had told her that coming back to the Western Lands would feel more like a homecoming than going to her own, she would have called them crazy. But as she and Rin sat along the outskirts of the protective walls surrounding the Western fortress the next morning, Kaida realized exactly how familiar this place had become to her. Should the truth be told, this was the longest she had ever been in one place since receiving her rank within the battalions in her homelands. And she fell easily back into the same routine she'd been having with Rin since her stay in the West began. 

"Concentrate your energy on changing the coloring of the shield." Kaida murmured quietly as Rin sat in front of her sweating bullets as the blue dome of light swirled angrily in front of her before fading to a darker purplish coloring. "Very good, Rin. Now, I want you to try and meld them together. Make the dome look like a rainbow."

"You're not making this easy, are you?" Rin groaned, her brow pinched in an effort to follow her instructor's words.

"Of course not. Why would I do that?" she asked.

"You know, I thought you would still need a few days to recuperate after you got back here." Rin said a few moments later as her attempt at melding the colors of the shield resulted in shattering it completely.

"I had enough rest." she said. "Why are you so eager to get out of your lessons? You've been fidgeting all morning."

"No reason." Rin answered quickly, taking a sip of water from a small container at her side.

"Would this reason be the letter you got from a certain delivery carrier yesterday who was dressed head to do in the Eastern Land's colors?" Kaida asked demurely. Rin grimaced and bowed her head, trying to keep a grin off her face.

"You saw him last night?" she asked, knowing she had been caught.

"As did Lord Sesshomaru." Kaida said.

"He wasn't happy, was he?"

"He wasn't as angry as he could be, no." she admitted. "But next time, tell your kitsune to send the letter to the front gates as opposed to trying to sneak it in over the garden gates."

"I'll mention it to him." she said, blushing. It was obvious the young girl still had some reservations about speaking to anyone concerning her relationship with Kentaro, but Kaida could understand that. The young couple needed their privacy. "Hey, what were you two doing in the gardens last night anyways?" Rin asked suddenly, eyeing her suspiciously. "I didn't see you together."

"That's because we weren't." Kaida said. "I saw the courier outside the wall. Sesshomaru saw him from the window in his quarters."

"And neither of you intervened?" Rin asked, more to herself than anything. Kaida shrugged and smiled.

"I'd already intercepted him before he got within a hundred yards of the wall."

"And Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He saw me standing nearby."

"Oh."

"Oh, is right." Kaida said, tossing Rin the bow that Kentaro had sent her as a gift after the Southern harvest festival, then taking up her own. "Now, you've got some practicing to do, Lady. Let's get to work."

"Slave driver." Rin mumbled, quickly getting back to the task at hand. The sooner she satisfied Kaida's requirements for the morning, the sooner she could get to that letter that was sitting in her room.

* * *

Kaida had just come into the courtyard that evening when she saw Sesshomaru coming out of a smaller building off to the side. He motioned for her to follow, and she did, catching up quickly enough. She still wore the simple white gi she'd put on earlier that morning, making it easier to spot her amongst the soldiers wearing red. 

"So, exactly what kind of authority do I have over these demons?" Kaida asked. She'd been thinking about it since their meeting the day before in his conference room. It was a possibility these soldiers would just utterly ignore what she had to say. She needed some sort of leverage to hold against the ones who would undoubtedly question her authority.

"Your rank is that of just below myself." he said. "I will explain to my main captain what my expectations are, and your involvement in them. Do what you must to get your point across."

'_Appropriate authority obtained._' she thought with a smirk, quickly reverting into the facet of her personality she was most comfortable with. Kaida was more comfortable yelling and ordering soldiers around than teaching a teenage human girl how to act like a noble born demoness.

This she could do with no problem what so ever.

When they walked into largest dojo on the outskirts of the living area, Kaida noticed that his elite soldiers numbered only about seventy-five or so. It wasn't as many as she had originally anticipated. Her father kept at least a hundred and twenty elites on staff at all times.

"This is all of them?" she asked skeptically.

"The rest are out back." he answered, leading her towards a large demon who seemed to be in charge of the entire group. He was yelling out orders to the men who were in fighting stances, and honestly looked like he was ready to blow a head gasket if the red color of his face was any indication. He was a big guy, at least as tall as Sesshomaru, and had a slightly bearish look to him. He had black, pointed ears sitting atop his head, and glinting black eyes that looked like pieces of polished coal. Kaida also noticed that the training gi he wore showed large, well muscled arms that were tipped with deadly looking claws on his hands.

This was a demon who knew his trade well, and was one to watch out for.

"Captain Bano." Sesshomaru said calmly, garnering the other demon's attention instantly. The Captain turned to face his lord immediately, bowing low when he saw who it was.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Lady Kaida." he said respectfully, albeit more than just a little surprised. "To what do we owe the honor of your presence?"

"You were informing me of some of the men's less than adequate performance during routine training a few days ago, were you not, Bano?" Sesshomaru asked, looking out among the soldiers who were practicing the routine katas. He frowned and turned his attention back to Bano, waiting for affirmation of what he already knew was the truth.

While the two men conversed, Kaida looked out over the assembled men. She could see exactly what Sesshomaru had mentioned to her the day before. The soldiers knew what they were doing, but the daily routine had bored them into carelessness. They were making small mistakes that no soldier should make. There were those who were over-swinging the arcs in the sword techniques. Those that were focused more on what Sesshomaru and Bano were speaking of than their opponent's moves. Stances were sloppy, postures were worse.

These may very well be Sesshomaru's best soldiers, but they were no better than a group of untrained bandits making such amateur mistakes. She had no doubt that these men could fight as well as she could, possibly better, but to look at them now, you never would be able to tell. She only hoped the soldiers out back were taking their work more seriously.

"I welcome any advice and assistance Lady….General Kaida can offer." Bano was saying gruffly, bringing Kaida's attention back to the matter at hand. She looked at the large bear demon and saw that he actually seemed welcoming of her sudden, unannounced intrusion, which was an oddity in itself. Most higher ranking soldiers abhorred having someone else point out the errors in the men under their training. "It will be a welcome breath of fresh air for these mongrels. It is time some of them were put in there place."

"Then I leave you to your observations." Sesshomaru said, leaving the dojo without another word. Kaida turned to the bear demon, her poker face in place. She had dealt with unruly soldier types many times before, so it was something she was familiar with. The only problem was she was still trying to figure out why Sesshomaru had just now put this particular request on her shoulders.

"Do you follow a set plan in your training, Captain Bano?" Kaida asked pointedly, looking up at the bear. "Or do you leave the men to go at their own pace?" She had no preamble with men, especially seasoned soldiers as she expected this captain to be. Men never picked up on subtleties or round about questions. She always found it easier to just be blunt in asking what she wanted to know. And after half a dozen decades as one of her own father's elites, she'd had plenty of practice in dealing with soldiers…and their attitudes. Being non-apologetic was a trait that was inherent in her as it was, but it came out even more when she was training or on the battlefield.

After all, making apologies and excuses were useless when someone's got a sword at your throat, threatening to slice your head off.

"They have a rotation pattern they are assigned." he said, motioning her towards the exit of the dojo. "They remain in one place for a week, then rotate to the next station."

"How many stations?" she asked, squinting as they walked out into the brighter sunshine.

"Six." he said. "Archery. Swordsmanship. Stealth. Hand to hand combat. Weaponary. Sparring. There is also a few of the more advanced soldiers that work on strategy plans." Kaida nodded, knowing each of the talents very well, as she had been through them all before during her own training. "Was there a particular area you were planning on observing, General?"

"All of them." she said. "Although it looks like I will have to work on simple basics. These men are doing shoddy work, making simple mistakes."

"They have become sloppy in the last few months." he admitted candidly. "And no matter what I do, no type of reprimand seems to faze them. Will you be beginning today?"

"I am just observing for today." she said. "To take inventory of what needs to be done."

"I understand." Bano said, bowing slightly. "However, I would like to warn you beforehand."

"Of what?"

"There are a few of my subordinates who will be quite….perturbed." he said.

"For what reason?" she asked. "Do they have an opposition to my supervision? To learning from me?"

"They have an opposition learning from _me_." he said. "Many of them have come to the conclusion that since they attained their status within the elites there is no one besides Lord Sesshomaru himself who can challenge them. And forgive my bluntness, Lady, but there are those who will be opposed to learning from you simply because you are female, despite your rank in Lord Ryu's battalions."

"Headstrong?" she asked. "Stubborn?" Bano nodded, causing her to smirk confidently. "I'll handle them. They will be put back in their places, rest assured. I have no use for big headed soldiers who think they are invincible."

"I have heard of your fighting prowess from many people for many years." Bano admitted as they walked along the rows of soldiers practicing archery. "Even Lord Sesshomaru admits that you are a challenge…in more ways than one."

"I can only imagine what he's told you about me." she said with a frown. "I wasn't aware he spoke to anyone about me, good or otherwise." Bano simply nodded and extended his hand to the mass of soldiers surrounding them.

"Do as you will, General." he said. "I know your observations will yield much the same conclusions mine have."

"Continue as you will." she said, dismissing the larger demon. "However, I ask that you gather all the men together tomorrow before they begin their rotations. I will have a good amount to say to them."

"I am sure you will, Lady." he said, nodding once again before going off his own way. Kaida continued on her way, making a few mental notes of who seemed to be slacking off. Though she knew none of their names, she could just as easily pick out a face.

As she continued on her way, she noticed that the majority of the elites were not as sloppy as her initial assessment. She even ran into Sakaki as the observed two of the soldiers in the middle of a hand to hand spar.

"Lady Kaida!" the head guard exclaimed, causing a few of the surrounding soldiers to notice her presence for the first time. "What brings you to the training grounds?"

"It seems that Lord Sesshomaru intends for me to whip you into shape." she said coldly, taking in the calculating looks of the other men who stepped aside to make room for her.

"You're going to be training with us, General?" a wolf demon asked, turning to her.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, soldier." she retorted. "Now get back to work. Sakaki, come with me."

"Yes, ma'am." the guard answered, following her towards a less crowded area of the dojo. "Something the matter, Lady?"

"I need assessments on the elites." she said simply. "And there is too many of them for me to do it all in one day. I need to know who the best fighters are within the group, as well as who needs more work. You've been training with them longer than I have been here." Sakaki quickly ran down the roster of the soldiers, pointing out the ones he could as he mentioned them. After a good ten minutes of conversing, Kaida sent him back, and continued on her way.

According to what Sakaki had told her, and what she could infer from Sesshomaru, it seemed that the elite's weakest tie lay in their stealth ability. Of course, it wasn't easy for a big, hulking demon to hide himself from view or any other sense, but it could be done. Kaida had never had a problem with stealth. Her small frame and natural litheness helped carry her about soundlessly when needed, so teaching these soldiers how to do it was going to take a bit of work.

"And who have we got here? A little lady lost from the castle?" one of the soldiers called out as Kaida walked by. She froze instantly, then turned around to glare at the form of a large bear demon who was lounging against the side of the dojo with six or so other elites. "You didn't lose your way, did you pretty thing?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I didn't." Kaida said coolly. These demons obviously didn't recognize her, or else she knew they never would have called out to her in such a disrespectful way. Sesshomaru had made it a point not to announce to the men that she would be coming. "Aren't you supposed to be training, soldiers?"

"And who exactly are you to be telling us what we need to be doing?" another one asked. "What do you know?"

"Enough." she said. "Now get back to work."

"How dare you try to order us around, woman?" the bear demon snarled, his fists clenching. "We are the best soldiers in Lord Sesshomaru's service. Who do you think you are?"

By now, a small crowd started gathering around Kaida and the half dozen other soldiers. Kaida saw both Sakaki and Captain Bano shoving their way through the rapidly enlarging circle around her, but she held up her hand to stall their advances, shaking her head in a silent request to let her take care of the brutes.

"I think he asked you a question, woman." one of the other demons scowled. "Answer him."

"And if I don't want to?" Kaida asked defiantly. She'd dealt with soldiers like this many times before. Ones who thought that just because she was the Lord's daughter she could not handle herself against demons much larger or stronger than herself.

Had they ever been wrong.

Off to her side, she could see Captain Bano struggling to keep his mouth shut under the offensive way his subordinates were acting towards her. She motioned the hulking demon forward, and turned to face the soldiers who were now coming forward.

"I believe I will let your captain handle that question." she said coldly. "Captain Bano?"

"Your lucky she didn't take your heads off for such disrespect, Yukio." Bano growled.

"Her? Take our heads off? Not likely." The now named Yukio scoffed, causing a few of the surrounding soldiers to chuckle.

"Captain Bano?" Kaida asked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you mind if I show him exactly how 'unlikely' that would be?"

"Not at all. They need to see exactly why Sesshomaru gave you the job of supervising our training." Bano said, bowing back into the circle as it widened to allow the combatants more room "Don't you agree, General Kaida?"

The mention of Kaida's name threw the soldiers into a chaotic mass of shouting and yelling. Kaida simply ignored it, waiting for the soldier named Yukio to take his place in the center of the circle. He seemed reluctant, now that her identity had been revealed, but finally came out to face her.

"I'll go easy on you, Lady." he said. "Wouldn't want Lord Ryu to be angry for hurting his youngest."

"Please don't, not on my account." she said. She gave him time to comprehend the words before lashing out at him with a few well placed punches and kicks, all before he could retaliate and block. Her quick movements seemed to paralyze him because he was forced to his knees with Kaida jerking his arms backwards in a matter of seconds. "Still going to take it easy on me?" she goaded. He said nothing to her, and she let him go. "Is there anyone else who would like to have a go?" No one said anything, so Kaida continued on. "I didn't think so."

"You're going to be training with us, General Kaida?" one of the men asked.

"Supervising you would be more accurate." she answered. "Showing you weaknesses that you didn't realize you had. I have been ordered to teach you a few minor things, but nothing more. So if anyone of you has a problem against learning something from me, there's the door." Not a one of the soldiers moved, and Kaida stared at them coldly.

"Anyone of you who refuses to do as ordered will lose their station with this group." Captain Bano said loudly. "It is our Lord's command that General Kaida get you mongrels back into top shape. You've become lazy, careless."

"I will be reporting directly to Lord Sesshomaru any changes that occur, including the dismissal of any soldiers I feel are not worthy of their position." she announced. "He has given me the authority to boot any of you out. You have a problem with it, take it up with him."

"Are there any questions?" Bano asked.

"Then get back to work." Kaida ordered. They dispersed quickly enough, and Kaida saw Sakaki coming towards her, a grin on his face.

"Not making any new friends, are you, Lady?" he whispered, chuckling candidly. Kaida didn't dignify that with a response, and simply turned to watch as the soldiers continued on with their training. Only this time, she saw a vast improvement in many of the little things that had been annoying her earlier.

It really was amazing what kind of results a little intimidation was capable of producing.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched in mild amusement as Kaida efficiently tossed Yukio onto his rear end. That particular demon was one of the more annoying ones who he had kept around simply because of his ability to strategize attacks. Sesshomaru had hoped he would be one of the first to butt heads with the fiery Kaida…and the first to be put in his place by the Lady. The Western Lord seriously doubted she would have any problems with the rest of them now that she'd knocked Yukio's ego down a few pegs. 

He had spoken to Ryu about putting Kaida in charge of his elites for a short amount of time. Of course, he had his own reasons for such a move, none that he had told Ryu despite the fact that the dragon Lord agreed it would prove profitable in the long run. They were purely selfish reasons, should the truth be told, but Sesshomaru honestly didn't care. Having Kaida focus on something she was more familiar with would allow her to see that she was still a valuable asset to those around her.

Of course, there was still a more practical side to him that kept asking himself over and over again:

_'What were you thinking?'_

* * *

_**A/N - **Hey. I'm back, and with the latest chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. And please remember to review, I want to know what you're thinking. _

_Later,_

_A.A._


	33. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer** - It's not mine. Never was. All I own is Kaida, and her family. No money is being made. You guys are used to the thing by now. _

_**A/N - **Here's the next chapter for your reading pleasure. Hope you all enjoy._

_

* * *

__Teaching Rin_

_Chapter 33_

_Lady General Kaida_

_

* * *

_"If I was an enemy, and you were more concerned with getting a piece of ass than watching your neck, you'd be dead." Kaida groused at the elites in attention in front of her. She had started this training off in somewhat of a decent mood, only to have it fouled when she saw that the soldiers continued to refuse to spar with her at their potential. 

"Yeah, but what a way to die." someone snickered. Kaida ignored it, continuing on with her tyrant at them. She had to make them see reason, some how. Every single one of them refused to even put a hand on her in defense, which did not bode well when she was trying to show them a new technique or move to implement.

"Let me give you some advice. The prettier they are, the more lethal they are." she tried, changing tactics all together.

"Well, you must be death walking, General." that same someone snickered.

"Keep on with comments like that, and you'll see how true that is, Nekotu." she hissed, causing the wolf demon to blanche white. There was a round of snickering, and Kaida continued on without preamble.

"You must get over this pride of not hitting a woman, or you will all die. Women are a rare secret weapon that many an influential lord uses. Their looks are great assets, as is their maneuverability. A female can get away with murder if she is good enough, manipulative enough to cover her tracks and make someone else take the fall."

"She'd know all about that, wouldn't she?" one of them whispered. Kaida felt her blood start boiling, but she went on, ignoring it. They liked to keep her riled up, and they were doing a good job of it today.

"You are going to continually get your asses kicked if you don't learn to look past the fact that I am one of those females that could kill a dozen of you in a split second if I needed to." she barked.

"A dozen, General?" Yukio asked, looking at her skeptically. "Unlikely." Kaida turned her cold gaze to him, getting ready for a battle of wills with the bear demon. He was a constant thorn in her side, had been since she'd taken over the supervision of the elites a few weeks ago.

"If memory serves me correctly, Yukio, the last time you called something I could do '_unlikely'_ you had an impromptu meeting with the floor." she hissed, refusing to give him the satisfaction of hearing her raise her voice. "Would you like a repeat of that? Because I am in just the mood to knock one of your incompetent asses out of this dojo and into the courtyard." There were a few snickers, but Yukio dutifully bowed his head at her wrath, not dignifying that with an answer, despite the annoying grin on his face that he couldn't quite hide. "I didn't think so."

"I don't think they grasp the concept you are trying to get over to them, General." Captain Bano commented.

Kaida took a few steps back and tried to calm herself down. She was letting them get to her, and it was affecting not only her own performance as an instructor, but her mind as well. They wouldn't listen to her about the possibility for dangers from a female who had been taught to fight. '_They think they're invincible, that they'll see an attack coming from a woman.' _she though, her mind trying to figure out a plan to prove what they were thinking was wrong.

Granted, there were not that many female soldiers, practically none actually, but her father had two female assassins that were more deadly than even she was should the truth be told. Those two could teach the most sadistic of demons a few new tricks of their respective trade.

Kaida stood there for a few seconds before a plan came to her…a surefire way of showing these elites that she was more than a force to be reckoned with. She smirked at the elites in front of her, causing a few of the soldiers on the front to frown worriedly.

"I've got something I think may get my point across a little better than standing her and bitching you bunch out." she said, her arms folded over her chest. "Let's do a little experiment. Commanding officers, front and center! Everyone else fill in the ranks!"

The elites seemed a bit confused, but followed her orders. A few seconds later, thirty of the one hundred and fifty elites were lined up in rows of five before her.

"You soldiers are the ones everyone else looks to as an example." she said. "As such, I had hoped that you would be the ones to cooperate with me fully, with no questions asked. But, since that is not to be done, we'll do this instead. Captain Bano, would you step out of ranks, please."

"Yes, General." Bano said, stepping out of the rank and going back to where he had been standing behind her. "We're going to have a little test of sorts. You twenty-nine soldiers now have a bounty on your heads. For the next twenty-four hours, you are in the possibility of being attacked…by me."

"Excuse me, General?" Bano asked, voicing the question apparent on a number of his men's faces. "Attacked."

"Yes, attacked." she said. "I will wager that by this time tomorrow, every single one of you will be walking out here with green dye somewhere on your body, and I don't mean your clothing, I mean your skin."

This seemed to be funny to the commanding officers, and they snickered. A few of the other soldiers outright laughed at her proposition. She let the ruckus die down before continuing.

"Consider this an exercise in awareness for all of you." she continued.

"What's the wager?" Yukio asked, as usual, the first to speak up.

"If I can tag everyone of you by this time tomorrow, every single one of you in this dojo will start training with me as you were taught." she said sternly.

"And for the ones you miss?" Yukio asked.

"If I miss even one of you, the entire group gets a week off from training." she said calmly. That seemed to be a welcome idea, because the uninhibited grins on their faces proved as much.

"Why do you get out of this 'exercise', Captain?" Sentoka called out, the thunder demon obviously confused.

"A question I was about to ask myself." Bano commented, turning to Kaida expectantly. "General?"

"Because he's the only one who will fight me head on." Kaida said simply. "Had the rest of you done the same, you wouldn't have a bounty on your heads at the moment." That didn't seem to make them happy in the least little bit, and Kaida hid a snicker.

They'd learn to listen to her yet. Even if their stubbornness forced her to bruise their astronomical egos a few times before her words sank in.

"What are the rules?" Nekotu asked.

"I will dismiss your training early today, to give you time to prepare." Kaida said confidently. "But the rules are as follows: You are to go about your daily evening routine as normal. You can't go hide in the barracks. If you do, I will find you, and I will humiliate you beyond all reason. I, meanwhile, will be trying to tag you. You won't know where I am, and you won't know who I am targeting."

"And this goes on for the next twenty-four hours?" Raonon asked.

"You are all fair game until this time tomorrow."

"What if we catch you?" Yukio asked.

"You won't even see me." Kaida smirked.

"But if we do? If we manage to catch you, for instance." he countered. Kaida smirked at the demon's self confidence. He would be the very last to go down, she would make sure of that. Let him think he was safe. She knew better.

"Whoever manages to see me will get three days off training, even if I do tag them." she said. "If one of you manage to catch me, I'll let them have the week off training."

"Can we work together?" Netoku asked.

"If you must. I don't care. The rest of them can help if you'd like, it won't make a difference in the end." she said, motioning towards the rest of the battalion.

"Are their any out of bounds areas?" Yukio asked.

"No."

"So we can leave the grounds?" he clarified.

"If you think it will help you in the end." she shrugged. It wouldn't make a flip of difference to her. She could track them down easily enough in the forest. It might take a little more time, but it was still possible to do. "Are there any questions?"

"When does the hunt begin?" Sentoka asked.

"Any more questions?" No one said anything, so Kaida nodded. "I will give you until after dinner. As soon as total dark falls, the games begin. Are we in agreement?"

There was a general murmur of approval throughout the ranks, and she nodded, tamping down a smile.

"Very well then. You're dismissed for the day." she said, waving them off, heading towards the fortress to put her plans into play.

"General, a moment of your time." Bano said, coming forward.

"Yes?"

"Excuse my intruding, General Kaida." he said stiffly. "But is this wise? You just incited every single one of them to hunt you down." Kaida just patted the bigger demon on his shoulder, letting out a rare smile since she had returned to the West.

"I will be fine, Captain. But thank you for your concern." she said. The bear demon looked doubtful, but said nothing more, leaving with a curt nod to her. Kaida just grinned and walked a little more quickly towards the fortress.

She had plans to work up and implement before dinner was over.

* * *

The next day, when Kaida strode confidently into the dojo, she came face to face with a rather angry group of elite soldiers. 

She had pulled out every stop in tagging her charges, and had gotten every single one of the commanding officers, along with the majority of the rest of them. She had used every trick she could think of, and they had worked beautifully.

Green dye in the hot springs had taken care of most of them. Since it was well after dark by the time half of them bathed, and the dye was colorless until it came into contact with skin, she'd had plenty of time to dump a large amount of it into the standing springs near the barracks.

True to word, some of them had taken to the forest as a defensive measure, and she had been forced to track them down all night long to tag them. She had used some of the dye to make a pasty substance she coated the tree branches with. After purposely luring each one of them to where she was, she had used her litheness and stealth to confuse them of her whereabouts, and then throw a decent amount of the paste at them once they were looking the wrong way, effectively coloring their entire faces green.

The ones who had not headed her warning and hid almost entirely in the barracks had suffered worse than the rest. She had burned some special herbs that were used to induce sleep near where the soldiers slept, allowing the wind to filter it through the buildings. After she was sure enough time had lapsed, she went to work on the sleeping elites with a bowl of dye and a brush, leaving some nice remarks emblazoned on whatever part of their skin was easily accessible.

Unfortunately, she was almost seen during this little escapade. As she had been coming out of the barracks, Sentoka had been coming in. She had been forced to hide in a small closet until he had passed, which had been a two or three torturous minutes because he had sensed her presence somewhere nearby. She had barely managed to slip out of a nearby window while he was sticking his head in a few of the rooms nearby.

Kaida had also encountered a few haphazard traps set up for her during the 'exercise', but had easily avoided all of them. Needless to say, she wound up expending more energy than she had originally anticipated since many of the other elites had attempted to assist their commanding officers, and kept getting in her way. It wound up being a very harried night for her, but worth it in the end as she looked around at the elites in the dojo.

She smirked and shook her head, seeing that Yukio and some of the other commanding officers were still in the process of trying to remove the green paint from various parts of their bodies that she could see. Kaida had actually wanted to wait for Yukio to be the last, but the idiot had ruined it when he climbed into the spring the night before, effectively coloring every part of his body green.

The rest of them looked like they were on the verge of a mutinous rebellion, and Kaida had to stifle a laugh when she that Nekotu, the only one she'd had trouble tagging, was getting picked on about how she'd caught him. He made a vague gesture behind him, and Kaida almost cracked up laughing. She had managed to get the normally even tempered soldier mad enough to chase her only a few hours ago. That in itself was fine. The funny part came when Kaida realized that he had been in the middle of changing uniforms when she'd let herself be sensed.

Nekotu had come running out of the barracks like the fires of hell were after him, his eyes scanning all over for her. The other elites who had been around quickly started searching all over for her. One quick arrow later, and Nekotu's pants were securely fastened to the ground. Before the elites could figure the trajectory where the arrow had come from, Kaida let another arrow go. The point had been taken off, and a small bag of the dye leaves was a makeshift head.

Kaida's affirmation of a dead on shot came when she heard Nekotu cry out in alarm when the arrow hit his uncovered behind. But by then she was halfway into the fortress, laughing herself into a stupor.

As she walked to the front of the dojo, they fell into rank, not saying one word to her, but glaring like she was the devil incarnate.

"Alright gentlemen, and what have we learned?" she asked sweetly, taking her spot in front of them. Behind her, Bano was still trying to stop the incessant rumble that was his version of laughter."Other than none of you are getting a week off from training?"

"We have suddenly have an enormous dislike of you?" Yukio asked from the far corner, frowning at her. He looked a little green around the gills himself.

"I wasn't put here for you to like, soldier." she barked. "I was put here to prove that you are hardly as invincible as you'd like to think. However, there is one fortunate soul that nearly managed to escape me. Nekotu! Front and center!"

"General." a gray colored wolf demon responded, breaking rank and coming to face her.

"Congratulations, you're the only target I almost couldn't tag." she said, nodding. "You want to tell these other idiots your little secret to remaining unscathed?"

"I grew up with a mother and three sisters. You learn to watch your back at an early age when they're on the warpath." he said stoutly. Kaida couldn't help but let a small smirk show at that comment, then waved the soldier back into ranks.

"Smart demon. Although from now on, I would make sure my clothing is securely tied before leaving the barracks." she commented. "And as for the rest of you, I expect you to learn from your mistakes and not allow this to happen again! I will periodically be scouting out each and every one of you during the next few weeks, so stay alert. You won't know where nor when I will be. With that said, get to work!"

* * *

Kaida watched the entire group leave, her fingers beating on the hilt of her scimitars in total aggravation. Her plan had worked, more or less. The majority of the elites were now so mad at her for bruising their ego that they had no qualms about trying to beat her into the ground during sparring. And that was fine with her; it was exactly what she wanted them to do. 

But there were still a few who refused to lift a hand to attack her. They would defend themselves, but still take no offensive position against her. Yukio was one of those, as was Sentoka, two of the ones who she had thought for sure would want to retaliate against her for turning them green.

"I believe they are reluctant to bring any harm to you for fear of reprimand." Captain Bano said, breaking her train of thought as she watched their retreating figures out of the dojo. "Despite what you have done to them."

"What?" Kaida asked.

"From Lord Sesshomaru."

"I'm not following you. What's he got to do with this?" Kaida asked.

"You are a guest in these lands, and the noble lady of the South." he said. "These soldiers know the protocol in treating one in your station, Lady General. Notice that none have stepped out of line since your spar with Yukio your first day here."

"It's never stopped Sesshomaru before." she groused, folding her arms across her chest in aggravation. "They're not going to incite a war by doing what they've been trained to."

"Perhaps if they witnessed a spar between you and Lord Sesshomaru, they would be more apt to train with you." Bano suggested.

"That's not a half bad idea." she mused. "I'll see what I can do about it."

She liked the idea, hoping it would finally bring the last of the stragglers to the surface and show them that she it was okay to toss her around. Hell, she got a kick out of sparring with them. The elites were well trained, of that she had not a single doubt. But there were things she could show them that would make them even better. But she couldn't do it if they acted like she was some little porcelain doll who would break if they touched her. Of course, she would have to search Sesshomaru out and ask for his assistance, and considering she'd been avoiding _that_ particular dog at every opportunity since her return, she was sure the reception wouldn't be nice. But she was confident he would help her in this. Hell, the two of them hadn't even sparred since she'd returned, and that was almost a month ago! Kaida grinned, and headed to find Sesshomaru within the fortress, throwing her orders over her shoulder to Bano.

"In fact, bring them into the courtyard tomorrow about the time when I normally get here. I think you just might have found the solution to the problem, Captain."

* * *

_**A/N - **Okay, is our dear Kaida going to go through with this little plan? We'll see in the next chapter._

_Until then, _

_A.A._

_And please remember to review. I'd love to know what you are thinking._


	34. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer **- It's not mine. Never was. I only own Kaida and her immediate family, friends. No money being made. You guys know this stuff by now._

_**A/N **- Here is the second part of the other chapter for your reading pleasure. Enjoy._

_

* * *

__Teaching Rin_

_Chapter 34_

_Back in the Swing of Things_

_

* * *

_Fighting her seemed to be the only consolation he could have anymore. Watching her with the others intensified the pangs he felt, something that was utterly foreign to him. Her time within his borders had changed his perception of her, whether it was to the better or not was yet to be seen. 

He inconspicuously watched her as she fidgeted with her blades, waiting for the elites to finish their warm ups, and marveling at the ways she adjusted from teaching Rin how to successfully conclude a tea service to teaching a bunch of unruly soldiers how to toss each other across the dojo more efficiently. With Rin, she was soft spoken and open to requests or questions from the girl. But with his men, there was an abrasive nature that kept her bristled up all the time. There was no trace of the patient woman who had taught his ward. She was just as crass and abrupt as the men; even worse in some cases.

Sesshomaru knew she tried to make others realize she was no better than them, even if her rank would prove otherwise. It allowed her to relate to the soldiers she taught, to show them and make them realize that she was just as much a mortal being as they, that she could bleed when cut and fall when hit. But, he observed, she still held on invisible wall of coolness between herself and the rest of them. There were a few braver souls who would flirt and try to chat her up. But to his surprise, and internal amusement when she wound up kicking their ass under the pretense of demonstration, she deflected the attention away from herself.

And that was one of this reasons he agreed to go along with her plan to see the elites to see them sparring in the courtyard the next day.

Another was to see if she would remain to be as cold towards him as she had been being since their return from her homelands. Their training in the mornings and evenings had ceased all together, and Sesshomaru was curious as to why. She had changed since the encounter with the neko Kiyoshi those weeks ago. Kaida had become cold, distant from those around her. The only ones who seemed to be retaining their original place in her favor was Sakaki and Rin. And even then she sometimes became short with them.

Everyone else she avoided like they carried the plague.

Her routine had become set as well since returning to the West. She would get up, usually before dawn, and meander around her quarters until Rin woke. After breakfast, while Rin was doing some things with Keisha, Kaida would usually stare out the front door of the fortress, focused on whatever happened to catch her attention. When Rin would come out, they would work on the shielding techniques or archery, or sometimes even both at the same time. Lunch would follow, and then Rin would head off elsewhere while Kaida returned to the sanctity of her own quarters until it was time to train with the elites. She'd go down, train, eat dinner with Rin, and go back to her quarters without saying much to anyone else.

She had quit grinning, quit smiling, quit sulking, quit showing any kind of emotion at all; unless of course she was yelling at his elites, then she was as sarcastic and overly critical as ever. But the lighthearted banter that had been between them before the attack was gone.

Granted of course his definition of 'banter' usually meant them throwing insults at each other while sparring, or her pointing out obvious flaws in his character while he simply answered her in one syllable words…or ignored her completely, whichever the case may be. But still….it was some sort of communication between them.

Now she was the one answering in monosyllabic words and ignoring him. And not only was she avoiding him, but anytime he did manage to pin her down and get a few words out of her, she stayed at least arm's length away from him. It was like she thought he would reach out and strike her at any given moment.

That was possibly the worst part of it all. He had seen her like that before, when she had first come to his lands. She had been uneasy, and quick to jump at any physical contact with him, or anyone else for that matter, even if it was a simple brush of shoulders when they passed each other. But it had slowly let up as the weeks progressed, thanks much in part to the sparring and training she'd done with him and the close contact that had resulted from it.

He had never intended to do it, but he had forced her to deal with the contact of another being….or get herself beat up if she didn't.

The Western Lord had become used to her attention, her willingness to speak with him on whatever subject he pulled up. It was an insight into her intelligence, and a chance to pass the boring hours of the day away. He had become used to the way they would argue about a topic, and be the devil's advocate despite the fact she may agree with his views as well. She had managed to weasel her way into his good graces simply because…..well, he wasn't completely sure. Her companionship was refreshing, especially considering most people quivered in his wake.

But not Kaida.

She'd stood up to him more times than he could count. And he honestly believed that her droll personality was the very reason she had done so and still walked away from their meetings with her head still attached and her throat unslit.

Sesshomaru had even tried to purposely get a rise out of her on more than just one occasion by subtly insulting her during their rare meetings. It hadn't worked. So he changed his tactics and openly insulted her a few times, hoping for some kind of reaction.

Nothing.

She just shook her head, gave him a wry smile, said she'd heard it all before, and walked away, ignoring him and whatever else he'd planned to say.

And if it was one thing Sesshomaru did not like, it was to be ignored.

The Western Lord was beginning to wonder what had caused her to become so withdrawn. Normally he would have tried to force something out of her, make her go back to normal by making her so mad that she couldn't think straight, much like he had done that day in the Southern Lands when he had attacked and they had battled in the skies of her homelands. He remembered the hollowed look in her eyes when he had thrown the scimitars at her feet, demanding she defend herself or die again, this time at his hands.

That look had evoked something within him that he had felt only few times before.

Fear.

He was scared that she had been scarred beyond his reach, beyond any hope for recovery from her fears. Changed for the worst because of what had happened to her. Of course when she had eventually began to fight him back, seen the hollowness disappear from her eyes, he had thought all was well again.

Ryu had mentioned giving her something to focus on when she returned with him, hence his appointing her as supervisor of his elites. That way, not only was she doing something she was familiar with, but she had another focal point besides Rin.

Only it seemed…..he had been wrong.

She stood beside him now, waiting for his soldiers in the large courtyard to finish their warm ups. Then, if would be time for their impromptu spar. It would be the first time in weeks they had fought, which was one reason he had accepted her impersonal proposal the day before when she had searched him out in the dojo to request his assistance. Her explanation had been blunt and to the point, not colored with the normal sarcastic comment thrown in for good measure every now and then.

He had accepted the invitation, more out of surprise that she had sought him out than anything. He had no doubts that had he refused, she simply would have found another way to get her point across, probably recruiting one of his captains to be her partner. But he had accepted, and now here he was, standing at her side and waiting to go outside to fight her in front of his elites.

Not exactly a scenario he would have ever envisioned being in…but this was Kaida he was dealing with. Usually unthought scenarios of awkward positions and weird surroundings were a common thing when dealing with her.

"I believe they are ready." he commented, looking out the small window and then to the demoness at his side. "Lady?" Kaida peered out as well, nodding only slightly.

"Let's go." she said curtly, pulling open the doors and walking out, leaving him to follow behind her.

As soon as they stepped foot into the courtyard, the assembled elites fell into rank and stood in attention, their thinly veiled surprised expression trained on their him and Kaida.

"Alright ingrates, listen up." Kaida barked. "I have tried to figure out a way to make you train with me the right way, and so far have failed miserably. It was brought to my attention that some of you believe you will be reprimanded for doing exactly what you've been trained to do. Contrary to what you might believe, you're not going to instigate a civil war if you hit me during training. And since telling you this has so far resulted in it entering one ear, bouncing around your empty skulls, and then exiting the other without the vaguest ability of it sinking into your thick heads, I've arranged for a spar with Lord Sesshomaru to show you exactly what I expect your training to be like."

'_At least her ability to insult someone is still wholly intact._' Sesshomaru thought, smirking internally. He watched as his elites fanned out along the courtyard, giving them ample room to begin the fight. He and Kaida stepped forward at the same time, taking their stances a respectable ways from the other. Sesshomaru tamped down a smile at her focus, the intent of proving herself to his men written all over her face…but he could not help from adding insult to injury.

"You are out of practice, Lady." he said, loudly enough for her to hear.

"You're outta your mind if you honestly believe that, my Lord." she smirked, her eyes lowered into angry slits as she gripped her scimitars in both hands.

Sesshomaru smirked and began the fight immediately. They squared off for a few seconds, each noble trying to weaken the other's will to fight. Kaida took the offensive first, coming at him quickly with blades slicing and feet kicking. Sesshomaru guarded against her easily enough, knowing the pattern her blades would follow from their other spars. She always started with that technique, although it had taken a couple spars for him to realize it…he didn't think she had yet.

The clash of metal on metal was met with silence from the surrounding elites, and Sesshomaru chanced a split second look at his Captains, only to see them watching with rapt interest. His lack of attention however, cost him dearly. Kaida pushed him away, striking out with one of the blades while blocking with the other. One roundhouse kick later, and he was on the ground, her blades at his throat and a very familiar smirk on her face as she looked down at him from her dominant position.

"Out of practice, you said? Your attention should be on me. I'm more dangerous than they are right now." she smirked, causing a few of the nearby soldiers to snicker. He saw a hint of her old self shine through, and groaned. "The first point is mine, my Lord."

"The second, however, will not be." he growled, rising up and heading straight at her. He pushed her back, using his brute strength to force her back into the middle of the courtyard and away from the watching elites. She was still weaker than him, despite her training, and he used it to his advantage when he could. With a final push he broke away from her, backing up a few steps to plan his next move. She would attack head on, he knew her that well. And he was not disappointed when she geared up to come after him.

Kaida rushed him at once, her left scimitar ready to swing at his head. Sesshomaru waited until the very possible last minute to move, using his speed to move out of the way and reappear behind her. He quickly grabbed her, mindful of the two razor sharp blades she held in her hands, and bodily tossed her towards the out of the courtyard with one of the grappling techniques she had taught him months ago. She went flying and crashed into some crates that had been sitting along the walls, taking Sakaki and a few of the other elites with her for the ride.

She came up muttering obscenities about him, and violently pushing the elites out of the way so she could get out of the tangle of limbs. She wasn't quite fast enough though, and Sesshomaru brought Toukijin's blade down to hover at her throat.

"My point, Lady General." he said simply, causing her eyes to spark jade flames. She growled, muttered something about him being an '_opportunistic pain in the ass'_, and roughly pulled a still struggling Sakaki off of her.

"That's you last, Sesshomaru." she hissed angrily. The Western Lord simply turned and walked back towards the center of the courtyard. He could feel her pulsing aura behind him, and hear the murmurs of his soldiers as they were questioning her sanity. He was about to turn around to face her again when something went whizzing by his face, cutting a slice along his cheek no thicker than the width of a single hair. He whipped around, seeing a satisfied smirk on her face, and another dagger in her hands.

"I won't miss next time." she promised, a deadly glint in her eyes.

"You shouldn't have missed that time." he countered, his voice barely above a growl as his energy began to pool in the fingertips of his left hand.

So she wanted to play with some long range weapons, did she? He could do that.

The energy whip crackled in the air as he lashed out at Kaida with it. She would try to get closer, to get a clear shot to him, and he would aim the acidic weapon at her, forcing her to dance out of the way and to safety. It continued like that for a few long minutes, Kaida circling right outside the reach of his weapon of choice. He didn't know what she was doing, had no idea what her plan was.

But he was tired of waiting. The next time he popped the whip at her feet, and she jumped out of the way, he rushed towards her, lashing the tormenting instrument around her entire body while she was in the middle of a simple flip. Once he found it securely wrapped around her, he yanked on it forcefully. Kaida crashed down onto the cobblestones right beside the outer wall. The first thing that hit was her back, and he could tell the impact had knocked the wind out of her from the way she was gasping for air and coughing.

The whip was wrapped around her from shoulder to waist, with her hands secured at her side. She couldn't move, and he knew she realized it. Her blades were on either side, useless since she couldn't get her hands to them.

He stood over her, this time in the dominant position, looking down at her sweaty, red face. The whip was eating away at her training clothes, and would soon be searing her skin if he didn't let her go.

"That is my second point, Lady General." he said solemnly. "Do you concede?" It was as if his words had been the last straw, and Kaida was on the verge of losing her sanity. Her heaving stopped, and a split second later, Sesshomaru found himself being pushed back into the stone wall. The surprise caused his concentration to waiver, and the energy whip loosened enough to allow Kaida freedom. She bound up to her feet, and Sesshomaru growled, finding it had been a ruse.

She had wanted him to capture her, simply to get him in position to attempt to pin him to the wall with the daggers that had been hidden inside her sleeve, along with the modified holster that had thrown them with a simple flick of her wrists. A sharp pain in his midsection proved she had made use of his helplessness, kicking him square in the stomach before Kaida reclaimed her blades of choice and crossed them at his throat.

He'd forgotten about her affinity for hiding the blades in her sleeve. It was a mistake he would never again make. Had the sleeves of his shirt not been pinned into the mortar between the bricks, he could have easily disarmed her. But the daggers had done their job, allowing her to get free and strike a killing blow had she needed to.

"And that is my second point, Lord Sesshomaru." she said, the first grin on her face he had seen since their return to the Western Lands. "Do _you_ concede?"

He couldn't help the smirk that came to his face. She was bruised and bleeding from her shoulder where the whip had bit into her skin. Her clothing was torn, which was common when they were sparring. But the look of absolute focus in her eyes is what prompted him to go on.

"We are now even, Lady General." he said, allowing her to reach past him and pull the small daggers out of the brick mortar. "One last attempt to see who the victor shall be." She smirked and nodded.

"One last attempt it shall be." she agreed. He pulled Toukijin forward, inviting her for a sword fight. She readily agreed, tossing one of her scimitars to a stunned looking Sentoka who barely caught it in time to not be sliced up.

"No point in an unfair advantage, right?" she asked innocently. He only shook his head at her tactics. She was playing, nothing more, and he knew it. After weeks of trying to get his elites to battle her, she was in heaven to have someone to fight her on an equal field. And Sesshomaru could only oblige her.

They clashed at the same time in the center of the courtyard, their fighting more fierce than previously.

He would swing and she would duck.

She would block and he fought her backwards.

He would punch her, she would knock his feet out from under him.

She would take the offensive and he would play defensively.

He would take the offensive, and she would dance out of his reach.

And so they danced, in a rhythm that both shocked their audience, and allowed them to reconnect on some primitive level after being apart for so many weeks. It was an intimacy that they had unknowingly created during her months within the Western Lands. And it was equally shared between them, both knowing what the next was going to do without even thinking about it.

It was almost…..instinctual now, a struggle between the stubborn fools.

Who would win?

Which one would claim victory?

But it was also proof that Kaida was not as far into her depression as he had originally thought. The longer she fought, the more he saw of her old personality come out. She began calling out to him during the battle they were immersed in.

It was nothing more than little quips that Sesshomaru was sure the elites could not hear. But they were there none the less.

They separated finally, both breathing hard and more worse for wear. Punches had been landed, kicks had been hard, but their blades still gleamed in their hands, both demanding that the other be forced to yield.

They met again, this time with just as much passion as before. But this time, Sesshomaru knew what he wanted, knew what had to be done. He knocked her backwards, expecting the scimitar to go flying off once again.

But it did not, not this time.

Kaida was on her knees when he got to her, and she met his gaze head on with a smirk of her own. She managed to get up, and the sword fighting continued. Two seconds later, after some smooth technique variations on his part, and some last minute blocking on hers, they were facing each other once again.

He almost laughed out loud at the face she made when she found they were stuck in a stalemate. Her sword was at his throat, and his at hers. Neither of them could honestly move without the other having an opening for a fatal strike. She held the his icy gaze for a few moments before lowering the blade, bowing to him respectfully. Sesshomaru nodded and lowered his own, taking a step back to show that the match was over.

There had been no true winner.

Their spar had ended in a standoff.

"It seems our audience is at a loss for words." he commented, looking out at the various stunned and or smirking faces of his elites. Captain Bano was shaking his head.

Sakaki was grinning like a mad man.

Raonon was gaping like a fish out of water.

And Yukio looked like he would never regain color in his face again.

"So it seems." she said, nodding as she sheathed the scimitars at her sides before turning to the assembled crowd. "Have I made my point clear now?"

"Crystal." Netoku croaked, echoing the majority of the thoughts shared by the few who had still been reluctant to fight her all out in their spars.

"Now, this is what I want to see when I fight you." Kaida said, catching her breath. "As you can well see, I won't break."

That actually caused the elites to laugh. Kaida grinned and turned to Sesshomaru, gesturing for him to come forward. "Did you want to say something, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Listen to what she has to say." he barked coldly. "She's perfectly capable of handling herself." She had just easily proved that to his satisfaction.

He was satisfied...for now.

"Thank you, my Lord." Kaida said, apparently getting ready to dismiss them for the day. He seriously doubted she had the energy to supervise anything except the back of her eyelids right then.

"Besides, you can not do anything to her I have not already done." he added, turning his back and walking towards the fortress without another word to anyone. Although he grinned when he felt Kaida's aura spike once the comment sunk in.

"Nothing he hasn't already done, General?" he heard Yukio asked, the teasing high in his deep voice. "When did you go from a Southern General to a Western Lady?"

"Get to work before I act on an urge to find out exactly how much pain one demon can take before he loses his sanity." she growled. He knew she was glaring daggers at him. He could honestly feel the fires of hatred radiating from her from that comment.

'_That is right, Kaida. Let me see the anger you've hidden for so long.' _he thought, looking back down into the courtyard and seeing Kaida demonstrating a grappling move on a very unenthusiastic partner. The soldier attacked her, and she caught hold of his collar and pants, easily tossing him towards the other end of the courtyard.

Yukiowas going to be very sore the next day, of that he was sure.

* * *

_**A/N - **Hey, how's everyone doing? I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. The next one should be out soon, probably a few more days, hopefully by the end of the week if you're lucky._

_There have been two questions posed to me a few times within the last few months via some personal emails, and I would like to take time to address them now._

_**Question**: How long will this story be?_

_**Answer**: There are at least fifteen more chapters I previously had outlined. Since my folders went under twenty-three feet of water during the hurricane, I can't tell you exactly how many, but it is somewhere between fifteen and twenty. So I've still got a ways to go. _

_**Question: **Will Kaida and Sesshomaru become mates? And if they are, do you plan on writing a lemon?_

_**Answer: **If you haven't figured it out by now, you need to reread chapters 27-30, with particular emphasis on chapter 28. ;) _

_As for the lemon… _

_I will be the first to say that writing mushy scenes is hard enough for me to do…almost impossible actually…let alone a full blown lemon. H__onestly, I never planned on writing one for this story._

_With that said, I bid you wonderful readers goodbye._

_Until next time, _

_**A.A.**_

_Please remember to review. I'd love to hear your thoughts or comments. _


	35. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer **- It's not mine. Never was. Don't sue cause no money is being made, etc._

_**A/N - **Nothing to say this time. So, without further preamble, I give you:_

_

* * *

__Teaching Rin_

_Chapter 35_

_Leaving You With Me_

_

* * *

_Kaida could hear the most minute of sounds that were permeating the air around her. The morning dew was heavy on the ground, and she could feel the cold droplets gather and roll off her bare feet. The forest was quiet around her, not even the music of the katydids and crickets were present to welcome the soon to be rays of the morning sun. Kaida pulled her concentration back to the present, sweeping the area for any sort of intruder. She found none, and began her morning kata, happy to be in a familiar area of woods again. 

She had been trying for hours to calm herself down to begin her morning exercises…and had failed miserably. Her mind kept drifting back to the spar with Sesshomaru the few days before.

Once again, a smile crept onto her face, and she had to reign her minute happiness back in so she could concentrate on the task at hand.

Fighting with him had been….a release. A way for her to let out all those pent up feelings she'd been harboring for the past few weeks. She had been shamelessly hiding from him since she'd come back to the Western Lands in an attempt to figure out exactly why she suddenly felt such strong emotions for the demon Lord.

Well, if she was honest with herself…it wasn't really all that sudden. Her respect and admiration of him had been building for some time, months even. But what had really been the final straw was when he had revived her from death, bringing her back to life.

He'd said he had his reasons for doing it. She still hadn't figured out why, and she didn't have the nerve to ask him anymore. Kaida realized that she was forever in his debt, something she didn't exactly like thinking of.

But how could you pay back someone who restores your life? What could you give as an offering? There was nothing so valuable as life, nothing at all.

It was these feelings of inadequacy and confusion that had kept her away for so long. Of course, her time was swallowed up by the morning training with Rin, and the evening training with the elites. But if she had wanted to, she could have found time to spar with the stoic demon who had been haunting her daydreams lately.

She smiled in the waning darkness as her heightened senses alerted her to a poorly masked aura in an overhead tree. She knew he was there, and knew very well that had he actually wanted to stay hidden from her senses, he could have. In allowing her to find him perched in the bare boughs at such an ungodly hour was somewhat of a complement. Although right now he seemed reluctant to leave his perch, so she continued on with her meditation.

It was odd to feel his presence in the trees. They had not sparred together in the early mornings since before the attack; this was the first time he had sought her out since they returned. And though Kaida found she dearly missed the Western Lord's pre-dawn spars, she had not been able to start their usual routine again. Being around him was bad enough. Just seeing him around the compound would cause her to flush or stammer like some ridiculous human teenager. It annoyed her to no end, losing control in his presence.

She reentered her focus and cleared her mind of all thoughts, willing it to concentrate on the task at hand. But no matter how much she tried, Sesshomaru's undeniable presence kept her from reaching the calm state she was seeking. With a soft sigh, she picked up her cloak and tossed it over her shoulders in an attempt to ward off the sudden chill.

There was a rustle in the trees, and she heard the soft crunch of leaves as he landed on the ground behind her.

In all truth, she had no desire to speak with the dog lord at the moment. She chanced a glance at the surrounding shadows and grinned, deliberately hiding her own energy and slipping into the shadows. She had no doubt that to Sesshomaru's keen eyes, she had literally just vanished into the darkness. She silently perched herself in a tree, looking down at him.

"Your skills are getting more impressive." he said calmly, causing Kaida to smile. Garnering a compliment out of his was tough, and she appreciated each and every one of them.

"Practice makes perfect." she quipped lightly, refusing to come out into the open, even though she knew he would find her the more she spoke.

"I trust you are refraining from teaching Rin your parlor tricks."

"Why do you ask?"

"No matter. It is irrelevant."

"What brings you out this early?" she asked finally, dropping down in front of him soundlessly.

"I should ask you the same." he answered, holding out a sealed letter to her. "You were ordered to rest, were you not?"

"I don't need Keisha's babying." she said hotly, taking the letter and breaking the seal. "I can handle myself."

"I am sure you can." he said. "However, you took on half of my elites yesterday, and left none standing for more than mere seconds."

"Surprised I survived, are you?" she asked, her eyes scanning over the paper he had given her.

"Somewhat." he answered, noticing a number of large bruises on her arms and shoulders. "It seems you are wearing the results of your training exercises."

"I'm good, but not good enough to dodge the swings of six elites at one time. Your men are well trained as it is." she said simply, looking out across the cliff to the slowly rising sun. "I'm just glad they got over their reservations with fighting me. Females are becoming a hot commodity, and not just for marriage purposes. There are more trained female assassins that you may realize. We're flexible, and much more capable of fitting into social situations than most men."

"You are more deadly." he acknowledged, causing Kaida to glance up at him in surprise. He'd never agreed with her before on such things, and it was a miracle to find out he was thinking along the same lines as herself.

"When properly trained." she acknowledged. She read the next couple of lines in the letter and scoffed. So Leiko and Kei had finally decided on settling down with a mate. '_Hope they don't mind used goods.' _she thought evilly. Speaking of mates…"Rin leaves for her visit East today, correct?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said, glowering at her as though she had reminded him of something quite unpleasant.

"And you leave for patrols?"

"You will be accompanying me."

"You never did tell me why." Kaida said, regarding him with a suspicious air. There was nothing she could do to help him during patrols, so she really didn't see any point in going. Besides, being stuck with his company for four days straight presented a challenge she did not feel like facing.

"You seem to be avoiding my presence in these last few weeks."

"Have I? I didn't notice." she muttered, although she knew he had finally caught her. And it was the truth. She had been avoiding him, bar a few certain instances, since she'd come back there. She had hoped the time spent away from the brooding lord would allow her mixed emotions about him to settle. It hadn't worked.

"You lie." he said simply.

"Prove it." she challenged, meeting his cool gaze with one of her own.

"Is there a reason?"

"There's always a reason for the things I do." she commented lightly. "And you want me to tell you, right?"

"Yes."

"Why would I do that?" she questioned.

"Because I ordered you to."

"So you are going to take me with you and try to pry it out of me during the trip?" she hazarded a guess.

"Something like that."

"Good luck." she groused, folding the letter in her hands back together and slipping it into the folds of her training gi.

"Problems?" he asked.

"Hardly." she answered. "Good news actually. My sisters have accepted to mainland demons to take as mates. Father thought I should know about it."

"Is that all?"

"It's my letter." she said curtly. "If he wanted you to know what was in it, he'd have sent you a copy."

"Indeed." he said coldly, turning to leave. Kaida suddenly felt like an ass for being so rude to him. He had voluntarily left the fortress and brought the letter to her this morning when he could have just as easily waited until she was back within the confines of the fortress to hand it over. She felt her cheeks color at the thought of him purposely going out of his way to do something for her, but tamped it down as quickly as it came.

That was one thing she did want to find out from him, though. And now seemed like the best time to offer the question to him.

"Sesshomaru?" she called out.

"Yes?"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you since we got back."

"And it is?"

"Does the Tenseiga cause any side affects in the person it revives?" she asked quickly. "Any…changes in their ways of rationalization or perception of other people?"

"No." he said simply, wheeling around to leave her to her own devices.

"I was afraid of that."

* * *

By the time the Eastern entourage arrived in his domain, Rin was about to jump out of her skin in anticipation. When the Eastern family arrived, Rin had been so happy to see Kentaro that she completely neglected her manners and ignored Yuri and Lady Yoshe. She realized her grievous error when Yuri snickered, breaking the two young lovers out of their trance. Rin apologized profusely, but the Eastern Lady simply shrugged it off with a grin, telling her it was quite alright. Kaida tried to tamp down a grin, but all Sesshomaru could do was frown. 

Lady Yoshe was perhaps one of the most kindhearted demoness anyone knew. She was a Lady in every aspect, from the way she held herself to the way she spoke with such fluid ease. She was also a very observant woman, if not very discreet. Her only hang up, at least as far as Sesshomaru was concerned, lied in the fact that the woman was the mistress of mischeviousness, and had a bad habit of wanting to know everything that was going on around her.

"It's okay, Sesshomaru." the Eastern Lady said calmly after she had noticed the demon lord glaring at her youngest son's antics to make Rin laugh. She laughed and reached up to pat the Western Lord on the shoulder. "Soon their heated attraction will cool into the embers of a mature love. Let them be young while they can be. Some of us were forced to grow up too quickly and were never lucky enough to feel first love's burning pull. Let those that do live in it while they can. The outside world will come calling soon enough."

There was not anything he could say to refute her words, knowing they were more truth than fiction.

But that didn't mean he had to like it.

Rin's belongings were secured, and they were off. Sesshomaru had no doubts that Keisha would keep Rin out of trouble since the head demoness had taken Kaida's place as chaperone, for the two week trip. But the playful glint in her eyes proved unsettling to him, and had him thinking she would not watch Rin as much as she probably should have.

He was sorely tempted to tell Kaida to go with Rin after all.

* * *

After seeing the entourage off, Kaida retrieved her blades from her quarters and met Sesshomaru in the courtyard again. 

"Ready." she said, tossing some supplies onto Ishika's back. "Where are we headed first?"

"The Southern borderlands." he said. "We will start there and work northward."

"And what exactly am I supposed to do."

"What you are best at doing?"

"I don't see how giving you a headache will help your patrols." she deadpanned.

"Your stealth is what I am referring to." he said. "Especially since you have taken to disappearing whenever you can from my sight in the past few weeks." Kaida grunted, but said nothing else. "You will infiltrate each checkpoint if you can, and I will asses the weaknesses in order to fortify them to a satisfactory level."

"Great." she grumbled, mounting Ishika while a servant brought Ah-Uh to Sesshomaru. "I've been demoted from supervising elites to breaking and entering."

* * *

Sesshomaru's plans for her to infiltrate the checkpoints didn't go as smoothly as she would have thought. Despite the fact that his elites had gone soft for a while, the soldiers at each of the checkpoints along the borderlands had not. 

She had made it into the first checkpoint easily enough on the first day, but for all her skill, had been caught on her way out by one of the lower ranking soldiers. Sesshomaru had ordered her not to fight the soldiers, and to give them no reason to harm her. If it hadn't have been for his request, she could have easily knocked the raccoon demon in the head and escaped without notice.

Her capture had marched her out of the building and into the courtyard, questioning her the entire time about who she was and where she had come from, who she was spying for, and other questions. Finally, when Sesshomaru had come up and ordered her release, they had apologized profusely.

While Sesshomaru talked with the commanding officer in each point, Kaida chatted with the other soldiers, who were more than just a little surprised to see her tagging along with the white headed dog demon. She found that there were at least two elites stationed at each checkpoint, along with the four or more regular rank soldiers. And each group stayed at their posts for one month before rotating out with another group that came to relieve them from the fortress.

The second and third checkpoint had her barely getting past the protective barrier wall before she was either caught, shackled and interrogated…or caught, chained and interrogated. Once again, Sesshomaru's presence was the only thing that had allowed her to be released from her bonds.

The fourth checkpoint was by far the weakest of the ones they had visited in the four days since they had left. In fact, she managed to get in, get out, go back in, and come back out before anyone noticed anything was amiss.

Sesshomaru had not liked that, and wound up reprimanding the commanding officer harshly, along with every single one of the soldiers stationed there.

They had left the checkpoint, each one in a different frame of mind than when they had entered it. Kaida prayed the next checkpoint would not be so easily infiltrated, so Sesshomaru's sake as well as whomever was manning it.

About halfway through their journey, they met up with a messenger and some soldiers wearing the red and yellow tags of the Northern territories. Kaida was quickly on edge, and Sesshomaru was not pleased at all to see the intruders on his homeland. But the visitors were anything but hostile, and greeted Kaida and himself with a bright smile and deep bows.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kaida."

"What are you doing so far inland, soldier?" Sesshomaru demanded, Toukijin in plain sight should any of them try something funny.

"We come bearing news from our homelands." the messenger said, bowing once again.

"And what news is that?"

"There has been a change of powers. Haruto is dead, the victim of a poisoning. Lord Saburo is now heading the Northern territories." he said. Well, that had been unexpected to say the least. Sesshomaru had wondered why things in the north had seemed quiet as of late.

"What of Koto?" Kaida demanded. He looked over at his traveling companion and found that she was stone faced and dead serious. Sesshomaru knew she had no love for the Northern family, and thought the news would be welcome after her heated battles with Haruto about her engagement to the now dead Kiyoshi.

"Fled, my Lady." the messenger said, almost happily. "Back to her family on the mainland when she refused to abide by Lord Saburo's orders."

"Have messages been sent to the other Lords, telling of this change in status?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, my Lord." one of the soldiers said. "They were dispatched at the same time we were, and given the same orders as ourselves."

"And those were?"

"To tell all we see that Lord Haruto was dead, and his eldest son Saburo was now leader of the Northern Lands."

"What of his sister Atsuko?" Kaida asked. "Where is she?"

"Our lady is at her brother's side." the messenger said. "She remained in her homelands to assist in any way she could."

"Was there anything else?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, my Lord." he said. "We were in fact on our way to bring you the news. You've inadvertently saved a great number of steps. We thank you."

"Send word back to Saburo and Atsuko that they has Kaida said, somewhat stiffly.

"There is no need to send back false information, my dear Lady Kaida." the messenger chuckled. She actually smiled and nodded.

"Very well, since you refuse to be a bearer of lies, I will send another message to him." Kaida said. "Tell Saburo that should he need anything, my assistance is at his disposal."

"A gracious offer, my Lady." the messenger said. "I will inform him as soon as we arrive back. Lord Sesshomaru, I will inform Lord Saburo that you have been informed of the change."

"Very well. You're message has been delivered, you are dismissed." Sesshomaru said. The small group of Northerner demons nodded and quickly disappeared into the surrounding forest back the way they had come.

"Somebody finally did him in. Can't say I'm sorry to see him go. Although if Koto went back to the mainland, that'll put her too near my sisters once they are joined with their mates for my comfort of mind." Kaida muttered sourly.

"I would anticipate that Saburo has his hands full with the council members of the north." Sesshomaru said. "Was that why you offered assistance?"

"Saburo and I see eye to eye much better than Kiyoshi or Haruto and myself." she said. "He'll make a good Lord for the north."

"Once the rest of us instate him at the next meeting." Sesshomaru said.

"It's not like you have much of a choice. I won't say he's the only male heir left to the throne, but he's the only legitimate one. And Atsuko isn't mated off yet, so there goes your only other option of finding a male ruler." Kaida pointed out.

"Very true." he said smoothly. "We shall see where this leads. Now let us get back on the way. I want to be past the next checkpoint before nightfall."

"Lead the way." she said, following up behind him.

The fifth checkpoint was where the trouble had started. Sesshomaru had warned her that General Katsuji was a very precise soldier who kept his subordinates on sharp lookout at all hours of the night and day, so she needed to be extra careful. He still forbade her from pulling her blades in defense if she was caught, saying that it would incite them to fight her.

She had made it over the gates and into the courtyard without problem. Sesshomaru had told her to bring him back the map of the surrounding area that was housed within the checkpoint base as proof that she had been there.

It had taken a while, but she finally managed to sneak her way into the small council room and secure the map. Halfway down the stairs, she was spotted by a soldier who she had thought was half asleep. He had sounded the alarm, and the next thing she knew, she was flying down the steps and out into the courtyard. She caught a fleeting glimpse of the renowned General Katsuji when he came running out of a nearby building, shouting orders to get the intruder.

Kaida didn't like the murderous look on the lizard's face, and decided it was time to high tail it out of there. She was sprinting towards the defensive wall when she felt an immense pain pierce her shoulder. She staggered and landed on her knees as the arrow seemed to embed itself deeper into her skin, burning like the fires of hell.

'_Iron.' _she realized grimly '_The arrowhead was made of iron.'_ It was the only weakness a dragon demon like herself had. Iron reacted violently when it came into contact with their skins, blistering them. The only way for the reaction to not occur was to coat their iron tools or weapons with a mixture of herbs and clay that formed a barrier along the surface of the metal. She reached back and tugged at the shaft of the arrow. It came out easily enough, but she noticed that the arrowhead was nowhere to be found. '_It's still in me, damn it!'_

She immediately started trying to get the piece of metal out of her shoulder before it done anymore damage, completely ignoring the fact she was soon surrounded by Sesshomaru's soldiers. Katsuji was the first to make it to her, and she flinched at the rage on his face.

"Who are you and what are you doing here, wench!" he demanded, his sword at the ready to strike her.

"Katsuji! Stand down." came the cool order from Sesshomaru, who had just landed in the courtyard right beyond them. The soldiers turned as one and kneeled to Sesshomaru, who walked up and motioned for Kaida to get to her feet. "She is no spy. Lady Kaida is assisting me in assessing each of the checkpoints along the borders."

That one statement changed the entire demeanor of the soldiers. They had attacked without first identifying the individual, a basic lesson that was taught to all soldiers. After all, it did no good to accidentally kill someone you were supposed to be protecting.

"Who shot the arrow that struck her?" Sesshomaru demanded. "Before they had sense enough to verify her identity."

"Whoever it was has damned good aim." Kaida muttered, coming to her feet, her hand holding the wound that was slowly starting to fester and blister. She didn't really care who it was, as long as she got the arrowhead out soon.

"I did, Lord Sesshomaru." one of the soldiers said, coming forward to kneel at Kaida's feet. "I apologize, Lady Kaida, but I thought you were a bandit. Forgive me, please."

"Don't worry about it." she said, waving it off. "Just help me get the damned thing outta my shoulder."

"Take her to the infirmary and get her looked at." Katsuji ordered the guilty soldier, who jumped to attention and led her away. Sesshomaru watched as she walked away, then turned to the other gathered soldiers.

"I trust you will take care of their impetuous attacking of an unknown individual." Sesshomaru asked, turning his glare to Katsuji, who nodded in understanding. "She was ordered not to draw her weapon, only to stop once she surrounded."

"Forgive us, my Lord." Katsuji said. "I will personally see that it does not happen again."

"For your sake, I should hope so." he said coldly. "As for the rest of you….

* * *

They wound up leaving the checkpoint before the sun was due to set on the fifth day of their journey along the borders. Sesshomaru had thoroughly chewed his soldiers into a pulp for attacking her, but she found it odd that he would do so. After all, he knew she was likely to be attacked considering the circumstances. It just didn't make any sense to her. 

What did make sense was the throbbing in her shoulder that had continued to develop as they had marched northward towards the final checkpoint. The sun was starting to sink below the horizon, and Kaida knew something was wrong. Her vision had started blurring, and the sweat was pouring off of her forehead like a waterfall.

"We've got to stop." she said, leaning against Ishika for some support when she pulled her hand back and saw it was streaked with blood. Yep, she was in trouble.

"What is the problem?" he asked, looking back where Kaida was standing and his nose picked up the metallic scent of blood.

"Something's wrong." she said, blinking her eyes rapidly at the swaying picture in front of her. "I'm sick. They must have missed some slivers of iron in the wound. It's the only thing that will cause this kind of reaction in me."

"Let me assist you." he said, coming to her side almost immediately. Kaida flinched at the contact, but Sesshomaru simply glared at her. "You cannot reach it to clean it properly, and there are possibly some slivers left in the wound.."

"Be careful, I might think you're starting to actually care if you keep talking like that." she teased. Everything was spinning around her and she mopped the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her sleeve.

Something wasn't right. The majority of the metal had been removed from her wound, why was her body still reacting this way? A few slivers of shouldn't be this bad…

"Sit down." he ordered, surprised when she complied without a word of objection. "Turn around." Kaida presented her back to him, settling down onto her knees in a comfortable position. "Untie your haoiri."

"What?" she demanded hotly, looking back over her shoulder at him like he was crazy.

"I can not clean the wound with your clothing still on." he said simply. "Untie it." After a few minutes in a silent stare down, she untied the knot on the gi and let the thick cloth fall off her shoulders and onto the leaved ground, but still managed to keep the front half of her body covered.

"There is some water in the pack on Ishika." she said groggily. The Western Lord retrieved the liquid and a clean cloth, then came up behind her, kneeling down to take a look at the wound.

It had spread quickly, and her entire left shoulder was flaming hot to the touch. The wound were the arrow had went in was crusty yellow and festering with blisters. He poured some of the chilly water onto her shoulder and listened as she hissed in audible pain.

He could see a number of small slivers of iron scattered around the infected area. He cursed the infirmary soldier for not doing a better job at treating her, and mentally noted to discipline the demon quite thoroughly on his next trip there.

Using the clean piece of cloth, he wiped at the wound. He wasn't gentle, and Kaida's grunt of pain was proof of that, but he had to get the slivers off, and the easiest way to do that was in one swipe….even if it was the most painful.

"They left some in there, didn't they?" she asked.

"You are correct."

"I told him to check again, but he kept saying it was all clear." she muttered. "Damned bastard wouldn't listen…."

"What needs to be done?" he asked, noticing that she was losing color the longer she knelt there, clutching her top to her chest for some modesty.

"Just get the metal out." she said growled. "Douse it with the water, it should loosen up what's left in there and wash it out." Sesshomaru complied and poured the contents of the container out onto her shoulder, hopefully getting rid of the nuisance in the process.

"Can you tell if there is any left?" he asked. Kaida shook her head, honestly not able to tell him anything other than her shoulder was in flames.

"I don't know." she grumbled. "There is some antiseptic wash in the other container in my pack. Pour it on there. That'll at least keep the infection out of it."

Sesshomaru once again complied and retrieved the liquid, pouring it onto her shoulder. She didn't hiss this time, and he noticed that her breathing had evened out. He looked around and found that she had apparently passed out while still hunched over in that kneeling position.

"Impossible." he muttered, his aggravation high with her. He recapped the bottle and reached to pull her up, but thought better of it and instead retrieved a clean haoiri from her supplies. He covered her back with it, and then reaching under it, pulled the blood stained one out from underneath. She fell to her side when he tugged the thick material, and the Western Lord reached over to tie the gi in place to afford her some modesty. The top was big enough that it wrapped around her body and arms, keeping them securely covered, if a bit restrained.

He found himself somewhat concerned for her. Her reaction to the metal arrowhead should not have been this bad, unless the slivers had managed to work their way into her blood system. That could be a reason for the volatility of the reaction.If the metal had worked its' way into her blood stream, there was nothing he could do to purge it out. He frowned, wondering if it would be prudent to just take her back to the fortress and let the infirmary deal with it. Surely they would know what to do. He surely didn't.

Sesshomaru watched her carefully for a few more minutes and noticed that she seemed to be in a peaceful sleep. He would let her go until in the morning. If she wasn't any better by then, he would take her back to the fortress. It was time to make camp for the night anyway. And this place was as good as any. It's not like Kaida could travel in her feverish condition. He leaned back against a tree and watched as Ishika sidled over to her mistress and laid beside her, just like she had done every night since they had left. The dragon huffed and lay next to the sleeping demoness, wrapping her long tail around Kaida and set one of her wings around the demoness in an attempt to ward off the chill that had settled in the night air of spring and shield her from the light wind that had blown up.

* * *

Kaida knew she was dreaming simply because she knew the bastard standing in front of her was dead. But still, he tormented her, tortured her thoughts. She kept seeing him that day in the clearing when he had attacked. And the dream was always the same. 

She'd relived it a hundred times, and it still was not any easier.

She saw herself being shackled to the trees, bleeding all over the ground, saw Kiyoshi's sadistic face as he left marks all over her barely covered and bruised body. Felt his painful grip on her hips…

'_He won't want you now, Kaida. No one will.'_

_'Not putting up much of a fight, are you, my little spitfire?'_

_'You're nothing more than a common whore!'_

_'You're mine!" _

'_What about that bastard dog, huh? Sesshomaru? I figured he would break you down for me.'_

She tossed and turned, restlessly trying to get away from that haughty, taunting voice that was threatening her. In her half awake/half asleep state, she realized that she couldn't move her arms, and panicked. She could feel an approaching aura, and blindly swung out at whomever it was.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" she yelled feverishly.

"Hey, hey, calm down, love. It's just me." came a very familiar voice that quickly lulled her into complacency. "What have you done to her?" demanded another angry voice, this one different but still familiar.

"I have done nothing. She passed out when I tried to clean the wound." That was Sesshomaru, she knew his voice. But why was he arguing with her brother? And what was Keiji doing here anyway? Even yet, what was Kaze doing here?

Was she still dreaming?

That had to be it. She was dreaming, and the fever was making her hallucinate. She felt someone pick her up and hold her tightly, then whistle lowly as they apparently got a good look at her shoulder.

"You're beat up, love, bad. And burning up with a fever to boot." His voice sounded distant and groggy, and Kaida tried to speak, but couldn't.

Okay, maybe it wasn't a hallucination. That was even better. Kaze would know what to do to heal her shoulder, so would her brother.

In the background, she could still faintly hear Keiji interrogating Sesshomaru as to why she was presently in the state she was in. And even in her groggy state she realized her twin would be useless for the time being, at least until he calmed down enough to realize he wasn't going to get any answers out of Sesshomaru.

The only thing that came out was a guttural sound that she barely recognized as her own voice. The fever was burning her up, and she was so disoriented she couldn't tell where her friend's voice was coming from. "Don't worry, we'll get you cleaned up and have that shoulder looked at. Rest. I'll take over until you wake up. And then I'm going to beat some answers out of someone."

"Kaze…" she mumbled incoherently, finally allowing herself to fall back into the deep sleep she needed that would give her body the time it needed to recover from the ordeal….and still her soul for what was to come.

* * *

_**A/N **- Hello to everyone. How ya'll doing? Okay I hope. Nothing much to say this time other than please review. And I will have the next chapter out soon for your reading pleasure. _


	36. Chapter 36

_**Disclaimer **- It's not mine. Never was. I'm not the owner, nor am I making any money off of the characters originally created for the Inuyasha anime/manga._

_**A/N **- Special thanks to the following people for their wonderful reviews: **Anna May Dreamer, XmaidenXofXtheXdragonsX, fironix, lunabelle0, ham girl, mitsuki-san, yue, nadia, BloodHeron, Lucifer001, 123, and Koji Jaganshi**._

* * *

_Teaching Rin_

_Chapter 36_

_Brotherly Interference_

_

* * *

_Sesshomaru was more than just thoroughly pissed at the events of the day before. He could deal with the slipping security along the borderland checkpoints without killing any of his soldiers. He could deal with Kaida getting hurt and passing out on him from iron poisoning without wanting to kill the soldier that had shot her. He could even deal with the unexpected and unwelcome presence of Kaida's brother and friend without maiming them beyond recognition. 

What he couldn't deal with was the persistent, accusing line of questioning that said brother was hell bent on getting through.

He had remained impassive after the pair of clowns had touched down in the clearing where Kaida had passed out the night before. He had refused to say anything else beyond explaining what had happened to her, and what he had done to try and alleviate her discomfort. Keiji had finally taken the hint and shut up, taking up a spot underneath one of the trees to wait until morning. The other demon had said very little, if anything else after cleaning Kaida's wound more thoroughly and stitching it up.

He had left the small group in the forest, going on ahead to the last checkpoint to secure it while Kaida remained asleep. Sesshomaru was seriously on the verge of mutilating Keiji as it was, but sincerely thought that Kaida would appreciate it if he left her overbearing sibling in one piece. It had not taken long to get to the checkpoint and find all was secure. He had headed back then, hoping that Kaida was awake and lucent so they could head back to the fortress.

Unfortunately, fate was once again being a pain to him, and Kaida was still out cold when he returned a few hours before the dawning of the new morning. What he found upon his return though, had caused him to let a feral growl of pure annoyance lose.

It seemed as though Kaze had then reverted to his full demonic state and laid down next to Kaida, curling his massive tail around the demoness. The only part of Kaida he could actually see was her injured shoulder peeking out around the bushy tail of Kaze.

Kaze had laid down and arranged her so that she was lying on her side, facing him. One of his massive paws was being used as a pillow for Kaida's head, and his tail was lying half on her, and half behind her, effectively cocooning her in his warmth. He could see her hands were clenched in the thick fur of the dog's side, and she seemed utterly at peace. She slept on peacefully, only moving every now and then to find a more comfortable position or reassure her grip on the brown fur that was surrounding her.

Sesshomaru seethed silently, watching the way Kaida responded to the other dog's attention, even when she was soundly asleep. His annoyance had seeped away, slowly being replaced with utter contempt for the half-breed demon who was wrapped around her. He couldn't get a reaction out of her unless they were sparring. His soldiers couldn't get a reaction out of her unless they were being purposely ignorant to what she was saying. Even Rin had slowly began losing any type of reaction out of her before leaving for the Eastern Lands.

_'But you put her near that insolent mutt and she becomes normal again.' _he thought.

She trusted him unconditionally. And anytime she would mutter something in her sleep or make some sort of movement that even possibly suggested she was in pain, the big brown head of the beast would bend towards her and a low reassuring growl was heard emanating from the dog's throat. Sesshomaru had figured that would wake the sleeping Kaida up and put her on high alert. But all she did was give an unconscious half smile and burrow deeper into the dog's side, utterly content to stray from her dreaming world and see where she was.

Sesshomaru was suddenly, forcefully reminded of one time when he had seen Izayoi sick in the palace. His father had done the same thing as Kaze had, reverting to his demonic form and pulled her shaking form to his side. The low growls that he had issued had placated the feverish woman and allowed her to fall asleep after nights of sleeplessness. When asked why, InuTaisho had simply said that it was a form of reassurance for her to hear him so nearby. At the time, Sesshomaru had doubted the sanity of his warrior father.

But now he wasn't so sure.

Sesshomaru had found Kaze's attempt to comfort Kaida to be not only invasive of Kaida's personal space, but completely mind boggling in the respect that it had worked.

Up until the time he had left to go check on the last checkpoint, Kaida had muttered and tossed and turned in her sleep. But with the appearance of her brother and Kaze, she had calmed down. Her struggling had ceased the moment Kaze had picked her up off the ground and began cleaning the wound. It was almost as if she knew he was there, even though she was out cold.

Sesshomaru knew that the demon merchant was a fully demonic being, the offspring of a dog demon and a dragon demoness. But the creature that lay beside Kaida was intriguing to say the least. He was smaller than Sesshomaru's own demonic form by a considerable amount, but still large enough to pose a threat should a fight ever erupt between the two of them. Kaze was covered in shaggy, reddish-brown fur. The mutt's eyes were still the violent purple of his humanoid form, but the center of them were stark white, something that surprised Sesshomaru.

He rationalized that it must be the influence of his dragon mother that had caused the change, along with a few other minor discrepancies in his demonic form. Kaze's claws were more talon like than claw like, the nails being longer than normal and black as the night sky. It was just little things, but it was enough for anyone to see that the demon was not of a pure lineage.

_'I wonder if that is what Kaida's children would look like? I would assume so, but only if the father is of the dog demon heritage.' _he contemplated, seeing in his mind's eye a smiling Kaida holding onto a baby that was wrapped in white cloths.

In his mind, he walked over and looked down into the cloth, seeing a small male baby that had green eyes and two sets of twin lines running down the side of his chubby face. Kaida seemed to be ignoring his presence, even in his little daydream, but that was nothing unusual. She cooed and reached a finger out to the child, smiling when the little boy reached out and grabbed a hold of it with a steady hand.

_"Kaida, where are you?" _called out an utterly familiar voice that Sesshomaru was sincerely beginning to loathe. A split second later, he saw Kaze walk over to the seated mother and put his arm around Kaida, grinning down at the little baby boy, who had started laughing when he saw Kaze.

"_Yes, your daddy's here. Calm down." _she said soothingly, bouncing the baby up and down.

**_'Well at least the kid knows a joke when he sees one.' _**Sesshomaru thought wryly.

"_Is his temperature down yet?" _Kaze asked.

"_Yes. It broke about an hour ago." _Kaida's voice said as she reached up and pushed the baby's hair off of his forehead. Sesshomaru felt his whole body go stiff when he watched the cooing baby.

There was no way in the seven circles of hell that little boy was Kaze's son!

He had the exact crescent moon on his forehead that Sesshomaru had…..

The Western Lord startled himself awake, his eyes popping open automatically and a growl escaping his throat as he instantly took in his surroundings.

Keiji was on the other side of the clearing, and the still demonic Kaze was off to the side, looking down at his charge as she slowly started to finally waken from her unconscious state.

'_It was a dream.' _he thought, feeling much better. '_I fell asleep. It was all a dream.'_

A groan from the other side of the clearing brought him back to reality as he saw Kaida sit up from her spot and look around, obviously confused as to where she was considering the only thing she could see directly in front of her was a mound of brown fur. She looked around slowly, and Sesshomaru saw a faint smile of happiness cross her face when Kaze's big head nudged her in her good shoulder and look pointedly to where Keiji was walking towards them.

"My little puppy." she said, smiling as she reached up and scratched the dog between the inhumane purple eyes that were whirling in satisfaction. The mutt let out a happy yelp and uncurled himself from around Kaida as she slipped her arm into the training gi she had on, effectively covering the wound up. Sesshomaru could feel the merchant drawing his energy into himself to revert to his more human like appearance.

"Kaida?" Keiji asked, helping his sister to her feet. "Feeling better?"

"I'm fine...now. What're you doin' here?" she asked groggily. "And where's Sesshomaru?"

"We came to deliver a letter to you from father." Keiji said. "When we were told you had left on patrol, we came to find you."

"Your news could not have waited?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. What was so important that they had tracked them down this far north of the fortress grounds.

"Actually it probably could have waited, but I'm glad we decided to track you down." Keiji countered, giving Sesshomaru a look that clearly stated he was more than just a little angry. "You mind explaining what happened to that shoulder, Kaida?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Kaze said, whistling low as his body finally settled into it's common form. "That's a pretty powerful nothing, love."

"I'm fine." Kaida said adamantly. "It was a training maneuver that got out of hand, that's all. I should have been able to dodge quicker." Sesshomaru watched as she turned her gaze down at the ground. She was lying to them. It was more his fault that she had been wounded, not her own. Why was she telling them this?

"Out of hand? You were burning up with a fever and half delusional when we found you!" Keiji growled angrily, clearly not believing her half-truth. "What happened?"

"I was shot with an arrow, an iron tipped arrow that flaked off into the wound." Kaida said impassively.

"And why?" Kaze asked.

"Practice infiltration of borderland checkpoints." he answered, drawing the two demon's attention to himself.

"You're sending her in to do your dirty work?" Kaze demanded.

"You didn't clean it?" Keiji asked, looking down at his twin and not waiting for Sesshomaru to answer Kaze's question.

"The soldier's healer looked at it."

"And left the flakes in there? Bastard isn't much of a healer if he can't do his job to standard." Keiji barked.

"Keiji, don't start…." Kaida started, only to be intercepted by Kaze's hand on her elbow.

"I cleaned it out and stitched you up last night." the mutt said. "But it needs to be checked again. There's a hot spring not far from here. Let's go get you cleaned up and looked at."

"We don't have time…" Sesshomaru began, only to feel Keiji's energy flare out at him.

"You're gonna make time." Keiji growled. "You secured your final checkpoint last night. So if you're in that much of a hurry to leave, then go. We'll take Kaida with us back home, where she belongs and where she won't get hurt."

The threat of taking Kaida back with them was real enough, and Sesshomaru had anticipated that the demon would say something like that. He said nothing, but watched as Kaida and Kaze walked away from them towards the small spring that he'd found last night while wandering around. He waited until the two were out of hearing range before turning to the still glowering Keiji.

"What was your true reason for finding us?" he demanded. "If the news you carry was so important, Ryu would not have simply wrote it down on a letter."

"We came to relay the message that Haruto had been overthrown and that Saburo has taken his place as temporary Northern ruler." Keiji answered. Well, this verified the information the messenger had told him and Kaida the day before, so it was reassuring to know that the cat was indeed dead.

"And Koto?" he asked, pretending that it was indeed news to him.

"Fled to the mainland, back to her family."

"How did you find this out so suddenly?" he asked.

"Spies." Keiji shrugged. "We keep a number of them in the northern lands to keep an eye on what's going on up there. Better to be safe than sorry, after all. And prevention's easier than clean-up."

"Indeed." he nodded. "What of Atsuko?"

"She stayed at her brother's side and is currently tied up with only the heaven's knows what." Keiji said. "Rumor has it that she's the one who knocked the old cat off to begin with."

"Atsuko is well versed in poisons and other ingestible herbs that could kill." Sesshomaru said, knowing well of the demoness' knowledge. "And she has the constitution of her mother to do it."

"So I've been told." he said. "Now you know why we're here. You mind telling me exactly what you did to Kaida that had her in the shape she was in last night?"

"I se no reason to repeat myself." Sesshomaru said coldly. "She explained what happened. There is nothing else I can add. Your paranoia over her well being is preposterous."

"What's preposterous is you almost getting her killed." Keiji barked. "Be thankful I don't make her come back home with us."

"She wouldn't leave. Her duty is not completed." Sesshomaru answered coldly. This demon was starting to overstep his bounds and forget his manners, something Sesshomaru would not have. He'd killed creatures for speaking to him in such a tone, without the respect due to him.

"Her duty is applicable only when Rin is present. And I don't see the young lady anywhere nearby." Keiji retorted.

"She will not leave these lands until her job is completed. I will see to that." Sesshomaru said icily. "She knows her place in my domain, and will remain at my side until it is completed."

"You're an idiot if you think she will walk away from us for you. If I can't make her see reason, Kaze will. Her family won't put her in unnecessary danger."

"I find that slightly hypocritical considering your father's attempted alliance with the Northern family."

Sesshomaru covered a snicker. That was a low blow, and he knew it. But the impudent demon's threats of removing Kaida from her position was not welcomed by him…not in the least.

"That was a long time ago, and I had nothing to do with it. Neither did Kaze." the irate dragon said through gritted teeth.

"And since when did you and he receive the positions as her personal protectors?" Sesshomaru countered. "What I request of her during her tenure in my lands has nothing to do with you, or that irritating half-breed mutt."

"It is my business when I find her half dead from iron poisoning!"

"She can not be coddled."

"Who's coddling her? It sure isn't me!" Keiji said, his temper apparently finding it's end. "And it sure as all hell isn't you! If what I saw last night was how you treat my sister any other time, you're no better than Kiyoshi!"

Oh boy, was that the wrong thing to say…

* * *

Kaida was just slipping the gi off her shoulder and dipping a clean cloth into the warmed waters when she felt a sudden rise in Sesshomaru's and Keiji's respective energies. 

"Is that proof I'm going to find Keiji in shreds when we get back?" she asked, looking over at Kaze, who had turned a worried look back towards the clearing they had recently vacated.

"Why would you think that, love?" he asked, taking the cloth from her hands and wiping it over the almost healed wound on her shoulder. She hissed, and he apologized, knowing good and well the area was still tender.

"Call it a hunch." she mumbled.

"He's got enough sense not to give Sesshomaru a reason to kill him." Kaze said reassuringly to her, although he knew exactly how angry Keiji had been to see Kaida hurting the night before. He had been just as angry, but had kept his mouth shut in order to take care of Kaida in her feverish state. '_At least I hope he does.' _

"So what possessed you to track us down all the way out here?" she asked. Kaze finished checking over the wound and then dug into his shirt, removing a letter from the folds.

"Your father wanted us to deliver this to you." he said, handing her the letter. "And we wanted to pass on word that Haruto's been overthrown. Saburo's taken his place."

"Really? Sesshomaru and I ran into some messengers yesterday that had the same story, but I wasn't ready to believe it until I found out the facts for myself." she said while unfolding the paper and glancing over it.

"He was poisoned. And many think Atsuko is the perpetrator behind it. But there is no evidence she's the one who did it." he shrugged, watching as Kaida's attention slipped from himself to the words on the paper. "Something wrong, Kaida?"

"Well…yes. You could say there is." she said, her forehead creased in thought. "And then you could say there isn't as well."

"Explain, if you would."

"Lord Seiti wishes to meet with me." she said, shaking her head. "He's coming to the union festivities in the Southern Lands when Leiko and Kei join with their mates."

"What's he want?" Kaze asked, placing the name to a very surly falcon demon that hoarded over a large section of land north of China.

"Father doesn't say. Just that Seiti requested permission to meet privately with me to discuss some _impending_ matters." she said. "Wonder what he wants?"

"Another potential suitor, perhaps?" Kaze asked, not liking that idea at all. Seiti was a conniving, power hungry bastard who was rumored to have killed both his father and elder brother to inherit the right to rule over the territories he called home. He was cruel, and not exactly someone he wanted Kaida associating with.

"I hope the hell not." she hissed, folding up the letter and stuffing it in the folds of her gi.

"Oh, speaking of potential suitors…" Kaze said, slinging his arm over her shoulders. "I've got news for you about one of yours."

"Who is it now?" Kaida growled, her annoyance coming through loud and clear with the news of another unwanted suitor.

"Me."

"What!" she demanded, looking at him like he'd grown an extra head or something easily as horrendous. "What are you talking about?" Kaze grinned and sat back, watching the sun's morning rays dance across the water of the spring.

"I convinced the ruling council to throw my name into the next barrage of demons looking to court you." he chuckled. "Figured I might as well try since you are going to be tossing them on their asses left and right once you get back home."

"You didn't?" Kaida asked.

"Sure did." he grinned. "After all, someone needs to warn the poor suckers about you. And who knows you any better than me? I need to weed out the ones that aren't worth your time anyhow. And if I'm one of the potential suitors, then no one can accuse me of foul play since anything I do will be considered perfectly legal in an attempt to garner your wonderful favor." Kaze stopped for a moment, and put his hand to his chin in an attempt to seem like he was thinking over something else. "Of course, the council did say that I couldn't kill them, you know. Something about plunging the country in a mess of civil war and unrest. So you should feel a little better about that, right?"

"You've thought this through, haven't you?" she asked, eyeing him critically. It was just like Kaze to weasel his way into the list of possible suitors…if there really were any after what she had caused with Kiyoshi's death. She somehow doubted any other demon would want to risk their necks on her, especially now. But she wasn't complaining at all. She had no intention of settling down anytime soon, and Kaze knew that. Not that she'd ever actually consider the handsome merchant as a possible candidate for a union.

They had both come to the conclusion long ago that they would never make it as a joined couple. After that epiphany, they had given their words to remain as nothing more than friends for the rest of their lives. And she knew he had no intention of going back on his word, neither did she. This latest move on his part was purely for the fun of harassing any other possible matches that would come along, and she knew it. He could fend them off until the last possible moment, and then she could kick them out onto their respective rear ends.

"You are absolutely impossible, Kaze." she said with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, but you love me anyways." he said with a grin as she stood up and they headed back to the clearing where Keiji and Sesshomaru had been left.

"Yes, I do." she said. "What would I do without you, Kaze?"

"Your day would be much less brighter than it is now." he pointed out. "And you would have dozens of demons on their knees, ready to pledge their undying love and devotion only to you. After all, I know how much you hate it when nitwit demons bow at your feet, so I run interference and keep them out of your way." Kaida couldn't help but laugh at her longtime friend's antics.

It never mattered where or when, but Kaze could always get her to laugh, despite any situation they found themselves in. He had been her savior on many days and nights when she had fought with herself of what she should and shouldn't do. They continued on their way up the path, Kaze acting a fool and Kaida laughing.

Then they felt it.

A sudden surge in energy that almost knocked them both down onto their rear ends.

"What the hell…" Kaze demanded, looking around. "That wasn't…"

"Keiji!" Kaida shouted, sprinting towards her brother's familiar energy as it battled with Sesshomaru's overpowering presence. Kaida and Kaze cleared the small hill seconds later, only to see Sesshomaru on one side of the clearing with a deadly glare on his face, and Keiji lying on the other side, blood dripping from his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell is going on here!"

* * *

"I'm not an invalid, Kaze." Kaida muttered grumpily from her position on the half-breed's back. "And why do you have to carry me? My shoulder was injured, not my legs." 

Sesshomaru watched as Kaze simply grinned and readjusted Kaida on his back. It was a few hours later, and they had returned to the Western fortress via dragon back.

Kaida had refused to speak with either himself of Keiji as they traveled, calling them childish for fighting over something that basically boiled down to name calling. She had bandaged Keiji's arm where he had slashed it during their disagreement, and rounded on him like he was an errant child. Keiji, who had been so gung ho about protecting her, simply took the berating without a word. That had been a surprising turn of events, even more so when Kaida had said nothing to him.

'_She will start harping soon enough.'_ he thought grumpily as they entered into the main courtyard of the fortress. '_She's smart enough to not start something until her brother and that mutt are out of the way.'_

"You've been injured, love." he said simply, as if it was the most common reason in the world. "No need for you to expound energy on walking when you need to heal yourself."

"Why don't you go scoop up my brother instead?" she muttered sourly, looking back at Keiji. The dragon demon was still doing his form of adult sulking and only glared at her.Kaze just shook his head at her tactics and frowned. She had been acting odd since their return to the clearing. Apparently seeing Keiji and Sesshomaru fighting had been something she didn't want to see.

She separated them, and he saw her hesitate between which one to go to first. Sesshomaru had simply went to the other side of the clearing while she bandaged up Keiji while scolding him about keeping his temper in check. It was only after she crossed the clearing to the Western Lord's side that Kaze had started noticing a slight difference.

They were on the other side of the clearing, so he couldn't hear what was being said, but he got the gist of it. Kaida tried to get him to let her see where Keiji's claws had slashed his arm, but Sesshomaru refused. Kaida threw her hands up and stalked off after hissing at him.

But that wasn't the end of it. When the group had left the clearing, Kaze noticed that Sesshomaru seemed to unconsciously gravitate to Ishika's side. He and Kaida shared a few words, but he once again couldn't tell what it was due to the winds rushing past them. The Western Lord had remained on her left side while Keiji was on her right, glaring disapprovingly the whole time.

"General, what happened to you?" Sakaki asked, whistling low at the sight of her being carried by Kaze while Keiji and Sesshomaru continued to glare daggers at each other. Sesshomaru noticed that the elites had moved their training into the main courtyard today, and also that Bano was somewhat perturbed to have his practice time interrupted by their arrival back.

"Training maneuver gone wrong." she answered, trying to get down from Kaze's back. But it seemed like the merchant had other ideas, and simply held onto her thighs a little tighter, keeping her in place. "Put me down, Kaze."

"Where are your manners, Lady General Kaida?" Sakaki tsked disdainfully, teasing her.

"Sorry. Put me down **_now_**, Kaze." she reiterated, causing Sakaki and some of the other surrounding soldiers to snicker.

"You better listen to her, sir." Reisho commented idly. "She gets pissy when people ignore her."

"You would be the expert on that since it's usually you and Yukio who act like you're deaf and dumb when I'm around." she hissed at him.

"Well, it's good to see your attitude is still intact, even if your morale is in shreds." Kaze commented, grinning when Kaida brought her fist down on his shoulder none to lightly in a _friendly_ reminder of his vulnerable position. He winced and started walking towards the castle infirmary ward. "Let's go get that shoulder looked at again, shall we, love? I wouldn't want anything else to happen to such a delicate flower of a Lady as yourself."

A resounding _thunk_ and a painful moan later signified that Kaze's comment had resulted in the desired release of the Southern noblewoman from her perch on his back. Sesshomaru looked over at Keiji, then turned to his soldiers.

"Sakaki! Report!" he said coldly, pining the head soldier with a withering gaze. Sakaki came to attention and bowed at his lord.

"Everything is in order, sir." he answered crisply. "No problems at all since yours and Lady Kaida's departure for patrols. We also received word from an Eastern messenger that Lady Rin and Keisha safely arrived in the Eastern Lands the day after they left here."

"And Jaken?"

"He was working on some paperwork the last time I heard, sir." Sakaki said.

"That's all." Sesshomaru said. "You are dismissed."

"Sir!"

Sakaki returned to his training and Keiji eyed the group with an unreadable expression on his face.

"So this is who you've got her training?" he asked. Sesshomaru didn't even dignify that with an answer since it was obviously a rhetorical question. A few minutes later, Kaida and Kaze returned to the courtyard.

"Bid your brother and…friend…farewell." he said crisply, leveling a cold stare at Kaida. "We have work to finish."

"Fine." she said evenly, matching his angry gaze with one of her own. He nodded coldly and watched as she forcibly pulled the two demons out of the courtyard and towards their waiting steeds outside the walls. It was about time those two left. As far as he was concerned, they had overstayed their welcome in his lands two seconds after they got there.

"It is time for them to go." he muttered darkly.

* * *

"You know you don't have to stay here, Kaida." Keiji said sourly as they walked the short distance to the dragons. "That bastard has no say over you as long as Rin isn't here." 

"It's not that bad." she said quietly. "He's just grumpy when other people are around. And you and Kaze are not his most favorite people at the present moment because you interrupted his patrols."

"Don't defend him." Keiji said coldly. "Look what he let happen to you!"

"I'm not defending him." she answered, although she knew instinctively that she was to an extent. "Nor am I justifying what happened to me. But it was an accident, nothing more. I'm fine now. Besides, I've had worse when you and I trained together." She had to get them out of the Western Lands before Sesshomaru decided to finish the job he'd started this morning and lash out a Keiji again.

She had managed to separate them by bodily getting in between them before they killed each other. Or more appropriately, before Sesshomaru killed her brother.

"We just don't like knowing he's letting you get hurt while you're here." Kaze said, breaking into her concentration.

"If father finds out he's putting you in danger for his own selfish gain, he is not going to be happy one bit." Keiji said, hugging his sister warmly.

"Just don't tell him." she remarked, hoping he would keep a lid on her state. She really didn't want her father storming down here. Talk about a disaster!

"And have another Ryuukotsusei on our hands, when he does find out?" Kaze asked, embracing her gently before mounting the waiting dragon. "That's not wise, Kaida. Sesshomaru is strong, yes. But Ryuukotsusei was a member of your family at one time, don't forget. Ryu would be just as powerful and just as hard to defeat if something happened to you and he decided to take revenge on Sesshomaru for your death."

"He knows what he's doing." Kaida said quietly. "And so do I."

"You trust him that much?" Keiji asked, looking down at her from his own reptilian steed. "You trust your life in his hands?"

"I…yes." she said, not looking at her brother for fear that he could see right through her half-lies. She trusted the Western Lord with her life, yes. There wasn't much else she trusted him with, other than Rin, but she did trust him with her life. Of course, that answer seemed to be the one her brother was not expecting, and she could see him gearing up for another round of arguing. She didn't feel like fighting with him anymore about Sesshomaru, so she slid the conversation down another path. "It is growing late. If you want to make it back home before nightfall, you need to get going."

"She's right." Kaze said, nodding. "We need to report back to your father, Keiji."

"Fine." her brother said. "But if he asks, I'm telling him what I saw, Kaida."

"Fine." she said. "Tell him if you must." Keiji just huffed and gave his steed the signal to lift off. Kaida closed her eyes against the dust cloud that the beast's take off created, and then turned to walk away, only to be stopped by Kaze's hardened voice. She cringed, knowing that her friend had picked up on her unease, hesitation and defensiveness when Keiji had started bad mouthing Sesshomaru.

"Kaida."

"Yes?"

"What's going on here?" he demanded. Kaida struggled to think of something to say that was close enough to the truth, but necessarily wasn't the truth. She couldn't come up with something quickly enough though, so she decided to play dumb…not something she had ever been good at.

"What are you talking about?" she countered.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"You don't understand…I…." she started only to take a deep breath and let it out slowly in and attempt to get her thoughts together, before she said something she would later regret. "It's complicated."

"Something's not right with you." he said finally. "You're fighting with Keiji over Sesshomaru, knowing good and well that iron could have killed you if it had stayed in you any longer. You're defending him, and you know he was wrong for sending you into those checkpoints unarmed. And now you're telling me I don't understand? Whatever it is that's going on between you and Sesshomaru…"

"There's…nothing going on between us." she spit out. What was she supposed to say? That she had gotten attached to Sesshomaru? That her feelings had gotten in the way, and now she didn't know what was wrong and right as far as he was concerned? Yeah, she could just imagine how he would react to **_that_** little gem of information.

"So you say, but what I've seen tells another story entirely, my dear." he said carefully, watching her reaction to his words. "I've got to go report back to your father, but expect me back here in a few days."

"What? Why?" she demanded.

"Because I am determined to find out exactly what's going on in that pretty head of yours." he said, giving the dragon the signal to lift. Kaida blinked back against the dust and turned to leave without another word.

"You may trust your life in his hands." Kaze said sadly, watching over his shoulder as she walked back towards the safety of the walls, and then to Sesshomaru's side. "Your heart, however, is an entirely different matter. And that's what I'm worried about right now."

* * *

_**A/N **- I do so hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. The next one is already halfway written, so it shouldn't be too much longer before it's out and ready for your reading pleasure._

_Until next time,_

_A.A._

_And please remeber to review. I'd like to know what your thoughts are._


	37. Chapter 37

_**Disclaimer **- It's not mine. Never was. I'm not the owner, nor am I making any money off of the characters originally created for the Inuyasha anime/manga._

_

* * *

__Teaching Rin_

_Chapter 37_

_Now Some Friendly Interference_

_

* * *

_She was mad. 

Or, more specifically, she was mad at him.

And Sesshomaru knew he was the center cause of her ire only moments after her brother and the mutt had disappeared along the horizon on their way back to the Southern Lands. She had stalked past him in the courtyard, not uttering a single word. A few minutes later, she had emerged from the living quarters in a clean set of training clothes, heading straight for the circle of his elites who were sparring hand to hand.

She didn't look at him, didn't say anything, didn't even acknowledge that he was still standing there. All she did was call Yukio to the middle of the circle and proceed to beat the living daylights out of the surprised soldier, right along with half a dozen others before she finally stood back and started showing them a variation on one of the submission holds they had been taught weeks before.

He had caught her in the dojo that night, sparring with Reisho and a few of the others. By the time he had made his presence known, Kaida was already sporting countless bruises and scrapes from the other men, not that they looked any better. He had dismissed them, realizing quickly that Kaida's aggression was still stemming from what had happened during patrols.

The Western Lord had unsheathed his sword and stood before her, inviting her anger.

_"If you have a desire to challenge me, then do so. Do not use my soldiers as a poor substitute."_ he had said coldly, only to have her sneer at him and turn her back.

_"And if you've got a problem with something I do, then take it up with me, and not my brother. You ever touch him again, and I swear I will find a way to kill you."_ she hissed sheathing her blades and stalking out of the dojo without another word or backwards glance at him. He had just stood there, more surprised than annoyed at the threat. It was the first time she'd had the gall the threaten to kill him…and for some reason he believed she would seriously go through with it if she was pushed any further.

That had been three days ago, and those were the only words she had uttered to him since then.

She was absolutely infuriating! Any previous time she had been angry with something he had done, she had confronted him and they had fought it out. Now, she was purposely avoiding him, just like she had been doing since her betrayal at Kiyoshi's hands. He didn't understand what she was scheming, didn't know what she was thinking. And worst of all, things were starting to be said about them that did not necessarily hold merit.

Nothing she had done could be construed as abnormally rude, especially considering their past history, so he couldn't call her on that. Call it male egocentrism, especially for someone like himself who had always been respected to the point of godliness, but when she refused to acknowledge that he had even walked by, he suddenly got the irresistible urge to just grab her and shake her silly in an attempt to focus her attention on him. He wanted her attention…something that he had never thought would be possible.

He was reluctant to admit it, but this little creature was slowly chipping away at his pride.

'_Yet she gives her entire attention to one such as he.'_ Sesshomaru thought bitterly, watching as Kaida led Kaze to where he knew his soldiers were waiting to begin training. Bano had told him that Kaze would be returning within a few days, but he had thought it was a false statement given to the guard captain to pass on to him in an attempt to make him angry.

He suddenly wished he had sent word to the guards to forbid the merchant entrance into his home. Of course, given Kaida's temperament, she would have simply left the fortress and met him in the forest. Somehow Sesshomaru preferred the two of them within his sights as opposed to them meeting secretly in the forest where he couldn't keep an eye on him…them. Of course, that didn't mean he had to like it.

Sesshomaru watched as Kaida interacted with the merchant. And Kaze was eating the attention up like a starving man. Sesshomaru had vacated the castle and joined the elites on the training field in a covert attempt to watch Kaida and Kaze's interaction. Presently, he was speaking with Bano about some new recruits and the immediate need for an addition to the supply of armaments kept within the quarters.

But his attention wasn't really on the huge bear demon.

Apparently some of his soldiers found it amusing to see Kaida practically attached at the hip to someone else. And he was currently within hearing range of all the little quips and jibes they felt comfortable enough throwing at her because of the merchant's presence.

"Hey, General, who'd you bring with you today?" Yukio asked loudly, garnering most everyone else's attention in the dojo.

"If it was any of your business, I'd inform you." Kaida snapped. "Get back to work before I come over there."

"Really, love, you shouldn't be so hard on them." Kaze said soothingly, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to his side with a playful grin. "A lady like yourself should not yell."

"She's no lady." someone yelled.

"Kaida? Not a lady? Why, I could tell you stories of her charming the most influential demons of our time." Kaze said scandalously.

"Not if I cut your tongue out, Kaze." Kaida hissed venomously, removing herself from his grasp.

"You're Kaze?" Reisho asked.

"Indeed I am."

"You're one of the ones that's presenting for General, aren't you?"

"Indeed, I am." Kaze said, sighing dramatically. "However, I am slowly finding that my dear Kaida is a tough little firecracker."

"Yeah, that's about to blow up." Nekotu snickered, causing the elites to laugh.

"We're really honored, General." Yukio said between bouts of laughter. "But you really don't have to bring your lovers in here for us to inspect. We'd be happy for anyone who could calm you down."

"Yukio, if you don't want to be used as my personal pin cushion, I suggest you keep your mouth shut." she growled, fingering a few daggers on her belt to get her point across.

"You see what I mean?" Kaze tsked disdainfully, shaking his head as Kaida rounded on him again. "She's such a passionate creature! Such fire! Such…"

"Kaze!"

"So if she pummels you into the ground," the merchant continued on, ignoring her completely. "don't be offended. She beats the hell out of people she likes. It's her skewed way of showing affection. Masochistic tendencies and all that."

"KAZE!"

"So that's why you and Lord Sesshomaru go at each other on a regular basis." Sakaki teased. "And here I thought I was the only one you regularly beat up on."

"Of course!" Kaze exclaimed. "You didn't know? She's madly in love with him!"

Sesshomaru's growl at the other dog's words was drown out by the sudden laughter filling the area. He chanced a glance at Kaida, only to find her curling her hands into fists and trying to calm the sudden red blush that had stained her face.

"Although how he did it I will never know." Kaze went on easily, painfully unaware of Kaida's rising anger. "I think our beloved Kaida has a thing for the tall, brooding types. Alas, such is my fate that my lovely, passionate Lady Kaida sees fit to bestow her affections, however violent they may be, onto the most anti-social, arrogant, pain in the….."

"That's it!" Kaida growled, making for Kaze. "I've had it!" Sesshomaru watched, completely dumbfounded at her reaction, as she elbowed him hard enough in the stomach to double him over; then falling to her knees, she kicked his feet out from under her childhood friend. Kaze fell flat on his ass, and the snickering stopped as Kaida turned her rage on his elites. "If you are done laughing at my expense, I suggest you get back to work before I gut you and use your intestines to string my bow. NOW!"

That got their attention quickly enough. He kept his eyes on her as she scanned over the area, checking for only heaven knew what. Unfortunately, the embarrassed blush that had been staining her face faded in a split second when she realized that he was standing on the other end of the training field, perfectly within hearing range of what had just been said. She slipped out the back of the dojo two seconds later, leaving a dazed Kaze on the ground.

Sesshomaru was on his way towards the downed dog demon, thoroughly ready to kick him out of the Western fortress for the rest of his life after beating him to within an inch of his life. But the half-breed was quicker, and managed to get up and run after Kaida before Sesshomaru could close the distance between them.

'_Well, that was unexpected._' Sesshomaru thought, following the two and watching as Kaze finally recovered enough to catch her before she got to the defensive wall beyond the dojo. She struck out at him yet again. But the merchant had apparently been expecting it because he ducked neatly out of her range, saying something that caused even the fiery Kaida to stop mid-swing and gape at him for a few long seconds before she regained her composure and backed down, shaking her head from side to side. He watched as Kaze walked over and embraced her warmly.

The Western Lord thought she would retaliate once again, but all she did was sigh and hug him back, burying her face in the mutt's shoulder. Kaida visibly shuddered as the merchant tried to sooth her, unbinding the short braid and running his fingers through her hair. Much to Sesshomaru's surprise, and annoyance, that seemed to lull her outburst and calm her down. There were a few words exchanged, but from the distance he was at, couldn't tell what it was.

The pair quickly headed towards the farthest edge of the compound near the gardens close to Rin's room. He followed at a safe distance, finally picking up parts of their conversation.

Yes, he was eavesdropping on a private conversation. But he justified it by telling himself that with Kaida in the current state she was in, she couldn't teach his men anything worthwhile. Therefore he needed to fix whatever was wrong so that she would once again get back to doing what he had requested of her to do.

"…deserves to know, Kaida." the mutt was saying. "Have you even broached the subject with him yet?"

"No. Not a word."

"Why not?"

"Oh, right. I can see exactly how well that would go over." she said sarcastically. "What am I supposed to do, Kaze? Lay my heart at his feet and hope he doesn't stomp all over it?"

_'What? Her heart? Who is she referring to?'_ he thought.

"You are a wonderful person any demon would be proud to have as a mate." the mutt said sternly. "It's his stupidity if he rejects you!"

"I don't want to take that chance."

"May I remind you that your time here is limited, love. You are leaving the West in a few weeks to come back home for your sister's union. He needs to know."

"I'm not telling him, and that's final." she said sternly. "It's completely one-sided, Kaze."

"Of course it is. You haven't told him!" the mutt growled. "A good fighter he may be, but he can't read minds, Kaida, no man can."

"That's one blessing in disguise at any rate."

Sesshomaru quietly disagreed with Kaida's view on that topic. Females were complicated enough, he had wished many times he could just read their minds and find out what and how they thought. Hence the reason he avoided them at any possible time.

Females were unpredictable.

Sesshomaru didn't like unpredictability.

"What are you so scared of, love?" Kaze asked. "He has the rank, he has the stability to give you a good life. Your father would approve. Hell, I approve, even if I don't like him! Not to mention the fact that Sakaki would be ecstatic if you told him."

'_Sakaki?'_

"I know, I know. But I've been like this since that fight with Kiyoshi." she said quietly. "Ever since then, I've felt…dirty. Like I'm not good enough for anyone, let alone someone who I care about that much."

"Dirty?"

"I don't deserve…"

"What?" Kaze asked angrily. "What is it you don't deserve?"

"Please don't make me say this." she begged. "Let it go already. It's done and over with. Just leave it in the past where it belongs!"

"Not until you tell me what that bastard said that has you doubting your own self worth!" he said. "How the hell am I supposed to leave it in the past when you haven't done that? You're letting him haunt you, Kaida. Kiyoshi's dead. You let it go."

"Don't…" Kaida begged. "I can't…I don't want to even think about that day."

"Yes, you can." he said. "And I'm not leaving here until you tell me what's got you like this, Sesshomaru's orders be damned. I'll take you back home myself it that's what it takes to fix this!"

"Kaze…"

"Listen to me, love." he said gently. "You didn't tell anyone what Kiyoshi done that day. We wanted to keep you home for a while to recuperate, but Sesshomaru swept you out of there so quickly…"

"Kaze?"

"It was a mistake, letting him take you so soon afterwards." the mutt said firmly. "Look, your father is on the verge of coming here himself to get some answers. He knows something is wrong, so does your brothers. You scared Keiji with that last letter you sent him, and seeing the way you acted with Sesshomaru when we found you on patrol only cemented it."

"I can't…."

"It's like you're trying to shut us out, to forget we even exist. You've never been a cold hearted woman, Kaida. Hardheaded? Yes. Stubborn? Yes. Unorthodox? Since the day you were born. But never cold."

Sesshomaru privately agreed with that assessment.

"Kaze…"

"Where's the Kaida I know? The one I loved for so long?" he asked, reaching out to cup her face gently and make Kaida face him. "Where is that wonderful being that turned Rin into a perfect wife for Kentaro? The one who's gained the respect of not only Sesshomaru's most elite soldiers, but the Western Lord himself? Where's my Kaida?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do." he said. "She's in there, battered, tattered, bruised, and hurting, but she's still alive. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I want her back, in whatever shape she's in." Kaze said, pushing her hair behind her ear, allowing Sesshomaru to see her profile, and the tears that were on her cheeks. "Everyone else does too…Sakaki most of all if everything he told me was true."

"It's been so long…"

"He's gone, Kaida. That nightmare you dealt with for years isn't here anymore to hurt you. They're dead, both of them. Let yourself learn how to trust again. Let someone else in, someone besides me. These feelings you're having for the mutt just proves my Kaida is still here, somewhere in there."

"You bastard mutt!" she sobbed, launching herself into his welcoming arms. Kaze just smiled lightly and went back to soothing her as best he could. A few minutes of intense crying and he could pick up the slight, murmuring voices of the life long friends as Kaida finally told her savoir what had happened during that attack.

Sesshomaru didn't want to know anymore than he had already seen. He'd seen Kaida's lifeless body after the cat had killed her. He'd seen the bruises on her body, the scratches on her arms, the bites all over her shoulders and neck. The torn clothes and blood matted hair. It was enough for him to piece together what Kiyoshi had done to her. He didn't need the sordid details.

The Western Lord left his place and stalked back to the fortress, more than just a little angry. Kaze's presence had been merely an annoyance at first, now it was downright intrusive.

He didn't know what had rattled him the most, though. Seeing Kaida break down in the arms of her friend, considering the avoidance of all contact with him since she'd come back, seeing the trust she had in him. Or the fact that she had just given him verbal conformation that someone in his lands had finally caught her attention. And from what he could tell, it was Sakaki.

That didn't sit well with him at all.

He had noticed her distress, but had chalked it up to her just being moody. She had been busy with Rin during the mornings, and occupied with the soldiers from afternoon till nightfall. Their spars had not started again, and he had not brought the subject up. As far as he knew, she was spending more time in her quarters since Rin had went Eastward than she ever had before. Of course, if Sakaki or one of the other soldiers searched her out, or Keisha needed some help, she would go to assist them anytime she could. And now that he stopped and thought about it, he had seen her with the head guard over a dozen times since Rin had left a week ago.

Her avoidance of people was limited to only himself.

Sesshomaru followed the sounds of beating wings, only to find Ishika landing in the courtyard and Kaze and Kaida standing to the side. Kaida still looked upset, and he could tell her eyes were red from crying, but she seemed a little better than she had been when he left.

He glanced at Kaze, who caught his gaze and refused to let it go. The other demon shook his head and mounted Ishika, pulling Kaida up behind him. The Southern demoness would not look at him, and it angered him greatly.

"You are leaving?"

"She's going with me for a few days." Kaze said coldly, drawing Sesshomaru's attention to himself.

"You have a job to do."

"Supervise your own damned soldiers." Kaze growled. Sesshomaru growled at the other demon and reached for Toukijin.

"Stop it, both of you." Kaida said finally. She looked down at him and swallowed nervously. "I'll be back in time to get Rin. And I got Sakaki to tell Bano I'm leaving, so he can handle the elites. Just give me a few days and I'll be back."

"Maybe." Kaze groused, glaring daggers at the other demon. "You got anything to say, you better say it now."

"Do as you will." he said icily.

"We were going to anyways." Kaze grumbled, giving Ishika the signal to go aloft. Sesshomaru watched, holding in a feral growl as Kaida hugged Kaze's midsection, whispering a heartfelt thank-you to him. The mutt patted her hand and interlaced his fingers with her own as they flew out of sight.

* * *

The Western Lord reigned in his urge to go after the pair and drag Kaida back into the fortress. He didn't want her alone with the merchant, but he wouldn't admit to why. 

On some level of his subconscious, he realized that his reactions stemmed from pure jealousy. Jealousy of Kaida's attachment to the dog demon, her obvious affection for him.

He had thought himself above such petty emotions. They were a hindrance to him and the goals he had set.

'_She's not a hindrance. Look at the good she's done since she's been here.' _the more logical part of his brain pointed out_. 'She's done wonders with Rin. The elites are in the best shape they have ever been in. Not to mention that since she's been here, there have been less attacks on the trade routes. She's more of an asset than a hindrance and you know it.'_

"I'll kill him." Sesshomaru growled, his claws dripping with acidic poison as he watched them fly out of his reach. He had to get control of his jealousy before he done something that would cause him more problems. But the problem facing him had simply compounded itself now. Her friendly attachment to Kaze was one thing. But a romantic attachment to Sakaki? He knew that Kaida had taken to the head guard not long after arriving in his lands for the first time all those months ago. He had seen them walking or talking together during and after Rin's training, and he had seen how she usually pulled him aside during his elite's training to inquire about some piece of information. It was obvious the guard had garnered a place in Kaida's affections, but Sesshomaru never realized that such a place ran so deep as for her to admit to loving him.

This entire situation was starting to give him a headache.

He turned on his heel and headed towards the forest behind his domain. Something was about to die a very slow and painful death at his hands.

The last time he had let his anger and jealousy blind his judgment, he'd lost an arm to his hanyou half sibling.

Such a mistake would not happen again.

* * *

_**A/N - **Hey, how's everyone doing? I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had some trouble writing it. Trying to put the complex emotions of one such as Sesshomaru down on paper is difficult…to say the least. I hope I did him justice. ;)_

_Until next time,_

_A.A._

_Oh, and please review, I'd like to know what you think._


	38. Chapter 38

_**Disclaimer **- It's not mine. Never was. I'm not the owner, nor am I making any money off of the characters originally created for the Inuyasha anime/manga._

_A/N - Just so you know, it's been a few days since the last chapter. And things are about to boil over._

_(…insert maniacal laughter…)_

_

* * *

__Teaching Rin_

_Chapter 38_

_Now We're Finally Getting Somewhere_

_

* * *

_The light glinting off her blades blinded her temporarily. Kaida finished the last graceful move of the warm-up kata and went straight into the next one. She was alone in the dojo, taking in the peace of the night. 

She had returned to the Western Lands earlier that day and quickly found that something had changed drastically since she had left so abruptly five days before. Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight, which was odd. He usually was in the courtyard snarling at anyone who dared come into his domain. There was a tenseness in the air, almost like everyone was walking on eggshells.

The elites had been training right outside the defensive wall, so she had joined them after securing Ishika in the stable. What she had found was shocking.

* * *

_Kaida adjusted the straps on her blades and walked quickly over to where Bano was standing, his back to her. _

_"Captain?" she said, causing him to swing around and face her. The huge demon looked horrible. There were numerous scratches along his arms, and a deep gash down the left side of his face. Kaida took an involuntary step back and reached up to touch the wound. "What the hell happened to you?"_

_"Lady General." he said formally, giving her a curt bow. "It is good to see you have returned safely from your trip."_

_"Yes." she said, noticing that he seemed more reserved than normally, almost like he was scared to see her, or he was reluctant to answer her question as to where those marks had come from. She let it go, knowing the proud Captain would avoid telling her since it was so obvious he did not want to. "How goes the training?"_

_He relayed what they had been doing, and Kaida listened intently before going to observe the soldiers practicing hand to hand combat._

_She continued watching the men around her, intermittently correcting holds or showing them variations of one technique. She noticed that Bano wasn't the only one who was sporting wounds. Yukio, Nekotu, and Reisho all looked like they had caught the wrong end of a pissed off panther demon. When she couldn't figure out what could have possibly happened, she searched out Sakaki and pulled him to the side, demanding to know what the hell had happened while she was gone. _

"_General, permission to speak freely?" he had asked stiffly._

_"Granted."_

_"Don't you dare leave this place again." he said sternly._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Sesshomaru has been pissy the whole time you've been gone. He nearly killed half of us in training one evening, and sent Captain Bano, Reisho, Yukio, and Nekotu to the infirmary for two days! They were just released earlier today."_

_"What? Sesshomaru has never trained with you since I took over the supervision. Why'd he do it now?" she asked._

_"He didn't say." Sakaki answered truthfully. "He just showed up the day after you left and proceeded to do his best to maim every last one of us."_

_A blaring surge of energy behind her alerted everyone that their Lord had arrived. Kaida swung around and found Sesshomaru's golden gaze trained on her. She realized quickly enough that he wasn't happy with something, and it was more than likely her. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but was no more than a half minute at the most, before he turned and left without a word to anyone. _

_

* * *

_That was hours ago, and she still hadn't seen him again. 

_'But what in the seven hells possessed him to attack his own soldiers!'Kaze told me he was going to be grumpy when I got back here, but I honestly didn't think he would go that far.'_ she thought distractedly as she pulled some daggers from her sleeve and sent them flying into a target on the far end of the wall.

Kaze. The one who had given her a crash course in canine psychology after he had practically abducted her from Sesshomaru's fortress. She could always count on Kaze to give her the facts straight, just the way he saw them. That bluntness had saved her many a headache before. And she had been once again grateful for it when he had taken her away from Sesshomaru's lands and they had spent a few days alone in the forest of her homeland.

Of course, that had been after he had forced her to admit what was wrong with her. She had cracked under her long time friend's persistent questioning and probing, finally coming clean to him about her feelings of attraction to Sesshomaru and her fears of the Western Lord knowing about it.

She had expected him to be angry, or even to tease her mercilessly about it. But he hadn't. All the merchant had done was give her a hug and admit that he had suspected that and seen it coming.

Thus had began his attempt to explain why Sesshomaru had been acting the way he had been for the past few weeks. Some of his reasoning was farfetched and utterly ridiculous. But it had helped her understand a little more how Sesshomaru could possibly be thinking as far as she was concerned.

Kaze said Sesshomaru was jealous of the time she spent with the elites.

She reasoned that there was no point in being angry about that since Sesshomaru was the one who had given her the task to begin with.

The itinerant merchant had then pointed out that Sesshomaru didn't like her spending time alone with himself.

Kaida quickly pointed out that if Sesshomaru had any problems with him, then he'd just get over it. Kaze had been her friend since childhood, and she wasn't about to stop that just because some egotistical Lord didn't like him coming around to visit her.

Kaze then had the gall to tell her that if she would have just went back to acting normal after she had went back with him, nothing would have changed.

She kindly pointed out that if he'd died, and then had to live with the one who had resurrected him, he wouldn't be acting normal either.

So they had went round for round for almost four days straight. Kaze would point out another reason why she was acting like some kind of embarrassed teenage human girl, and she would try to justify her actions. He had switched topics on her then, defeating every negative thought she had about herself and the attraction she had to Sesshomaru.

It had helped immensely, knowing that at least one creature in the world cared that she was still functioning as normally as possible. Kaze had given her a much needed boost of self confidence, and had reassured her that what she was feeling was perfectly normal. He even went so far as to get halfway through one particularly graphic story about a woman he had met on one of his trips to the mainland and how they had….well, she had gotten the picture quickly enough.

'_I don't think he honestly realized how much he helped me.'_ she thought, smiling slightly in remembrance of the eclectic dog demon. '_It feels better knowing that he understands, even if it is Sesshomaru for crying out loud!'_

He had advised her to just go back to being normal; sarcasm and attitude included.

'_He doesn't know how to handle you because you changed.'_ Kaze had pointed out_. 'You went from someone hell bent on making him see things her way, to ignoring him completely. He's suffering from lack of attention, Kaida! That's all that's wrong with him! He changed the way he was dealing with you, because you changed the way you were dealing with him. Simple as that. Start paying attention to him again, and trust me, things will get better much quicker. Just go back to being your usual unorthodox self and he'll go back to normal as well. Whatever normal is for him…'_

Kaida's senses pricked up when she felt someone coming towards the dojo. She knew he was there before a word was ever exchanged between them. Sesshomaru had been hanging right on the outskirts of her senses most of the evening, especially during the training with the soldiers earlier, and when Kaze showed up.

'_Well, let's see if Kaze's time as **my** instructor amounted to anything.' _she thought, turning slowly to see the object of her infatuation standing at the entrance of the dojo.

"Lord Sesshomaru." she said coolly, giving him a slow, if short bow. "What do I owe the honor of your presence here this evening?"

* * *

_'What did that fucking mutt do to her now!' _

That was the first thing that came to mind when he found Kaida in the midst of his elites earlier that day. He had felt her arrival back, and had quickly noted the changes in her aura, even from inside the thick walls of the fortress.

He had exited his conference room and made his way down to the elites' training ground outside the fortress walls, watching as she interacted with his men. He had seen her pull Sakaki to the side and question him about something, probably the reason he looked like he'd lost a fight, but had refrained from interfering. She had sensed him, and met his gaze with one of her own, challenging him boldly to know what he had done to the men under her supervision. But she had said nothing, and he had been the first to turn away, leaving her with the men surrounding her.

He had observed her for the rest of the evening, noticing the slight changes in her stature and her overall presence. It did not take long to see that the old Kaida was back with a vengeance, especially when she had taken on Reisho to spar.

The thunder demon was the best hand to hand combatant in the elites. Despite his short stature, he was powerful. The warrior's dark blue eyes never missed any twitch of muscle in his opponent. And, like Bano, he was not afraid to use his entire strength when fighting with Kaida.

Sesshomaru knew she realized he wouldn't hold back, and was about to intervene when the spar started. Reisho and Kaida were like lightning as they danced along the practice mat, each trying to get an opening for a fatal hit had they actually been adversaries. Despite that, they continued on for nearly a half hour, until finally one wrong move on Kaida's part forced her to concede the match to Reisho. The demoness had not shown any outward signs of anger for losing, though. In fact, she laughed and patted Reisho on the back when he admitted that he had used a variation of an attack pattern she had taught them the week before to overthrow her defenses.

'_Did that mutt do this to her? Did he reawaken her warrior's spirit once again after so long? How?' _he thought, walking towards the dojo. He had felt her calmed energy emanating from the building, and figured it was as good a time as any to find out what had happened. '_She is as she should be. Challenging, strong, demanding…'_

The Western Lord had continued to watch her interaction with his men. She did not flinch when someone put their hands on her or pinned her to the mat, not like she had done before. Sesshomaru growled in annoyance, wondering exactly how Kaze had managed to make her get over _that _particular hang up of hers in such a quick time. It had taken him weeks to make her overcome her dislike of physical closeness to anyone when she had first come here to the West. He had made her overcome her fear by forcing her to fight him, to deal with the contact that came with sparring.

What had Kaze done to alleviate her concern in merely five days? Had he used another tactic, a much gentler, more pleasurable way to show her it was okay to be touched by another person. Was it that same reason she was now glowing in self assurance once again.

'_Stop it.' _he growled angrily, chastising himself. '_Stop thinking about it.' _

He suddenly wasn't sure he wanted to know for fear of hunting the mutt down and mutilating him beyond recognition.

"Lord Sesshomaru. What do I owe the honor of your presence here this evening?" she asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. He noticed the slight smirk on her lips and damned Kaze's interference again.

"This is my abode, is it not?" he asked coldly.

"Indeed it is." Kaida said, nodding. "Did you need something of me?"

'_Was that supposed to be a rhetorical question?' _he wondered idly.

"Not at all." he answered.

"Ah. Feel like sparring?" she offered, shrugging. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at her sudden want to fight with him. "Just a thought since you were standing there looking lost." she added, her left hand on her hip. "Your call."

Sesshomaru just looked at her for a few seconds before moving to the opposite end of the practice mat.

"That sounds reasonable." he said, unsheathing Toukijin. Kaida pulled her own blades and easily fell into a defensive stance very similar to one he had seen before.

He watched as she gripped the hilts of the blades, instinctively looking for some sort of opening in her form for something he could exploit in his attempt to take her down. She started to move, slowly circling around him until he was forced to move or lose her behind his back.

They stared at each other, each one moving on their own, waiting for the other to strike first. Sesshomaru did not have to wait long, and Kaida was sprinting towards him, slashing at him in a very controlled fashion. He could see the fire dancing in her eyes, could feel the iron strength as their blades met in a metallic ring that swept through the dojo's silence.

He pushed her back, kicking out and burying his booted foot in her abdomen, sending her flying backwards clutching her stomach.

"My point, Lady General." he said, watching as her eyes narrowed down into slits of green hellfire.

"Didn't see that one coming." she growled, steadying herself. Sesshomaru tamped down a grin and readied himself once again. "My turn."

He hadn't expected her to recover that fast, and the next thing he knew, somewhere in the process of dodging her swings and kicks, she had knocked Toukijin from his hands using the dull side of her left blade, and had the right one at his neck.

"My point." she said simply, stepping back from him carefully and allowing him to retrieve his blade. She had gotten quicker somehow, Sesshomaru realized. He should have been able to block that attack easily. '_She will get no more.'_ he thought, readying for another attack. He rushed her, causing her eyes widened in surprise before he brought her blades up to parry his thrusts.

And so they danced, each one seamlessly blending from offense to defense as they clashed time and time again on the dojo floor. Her fighting style seemed different, though. She wasn't relying on her blades as much as she normally had during their previous matches. This time, she seemed intent on using them as a defensive shielding, as opposed to an offensive weapon. Apparently she was more focused on disarming him than anything else, leaving the actual fighting to kicks and punches when she could throw them in without taking too much damage to herself.

The change in her tactics had caused her reaction time to be slower than normal since she actually had to think about what her next move would be as opposed to just going with what she knew best, and he managed to catch the back of her leg unprotected and kicked the back of her knee, sending her flying to the ground on her knees. He was on her before her hands ever hit the ground, disarming her of the blades and pulling her arms behind her back.

"You are forcing yourself." he said, jerking her arms up behind her back forcibly until she growled. "Your movements should be fluid, like water." He backed up, letting her go. Kaida took up the stance again, but made no move to attack, so he took the initiative. He rushed her, letting a barrage of kicks and punches be blocked before trying to subdue her again. He managed to grab her wrists and sweep her feet out from under her, making her fall flat on her rear end. He knelt down and crouched down in front of her, his hands still holding her captive.

"Use your head." he barked. "This is the second time you have been stopped."

"Use my head? Okay." she said. He caught the smirk on her ace but didn't move quickly enough to avoid the shock of a head butt to his face. He staggered back, letting her go and giving her enough time to follow through by picking up her swords while simultaneously knocking him flat on his back. She pinned his wrists with her knees and sat on his chest, her scimitar blades crossed at his throat like a pair of oversized scissors.

"My point." she said, reigning in a smile while he glared up from her from his position beneath her.

"Perhaps next time I should specify to use your brain as opposed to your head." he said sourly.

"Maybe." she shrugged, getting up from her position.

Their clash of blades was slowly turning into a clash of wills as they both stared each other down.

* * *

Back in the center of the mat, they once again took up their positions and Kaida tried to think of something that would allow her something of an advantage over him. '_He's bigger than I am. More powerful.'_ she thought frantically. '_But not faster…he can't keep up with me. And he can't hit what he can't find. That's it!'_

She waited until he was back in a defensive position before starting the next round of their fighting. She had to distract him long enough to zip behind and catch him off guard.

Easier said than done considering her opponent.

The fighting was a blur to her, a mixture of weapons meeting and leaving, fists dodged, kicks avoided. She didn't have time to think about anything because he was so fast, so intent on her moves. Somewhere along the way, they had disarmed each other and were fighting hand to hand with only their fists.

Combat without a sword wasn't one of Sesshomaru's strong points, but was by no means a weak point in his talents either, as she had found out a number of times before.

She sincerely doubted he had a weak point anywhere!

Kaida palmed one of her small throwing daggers and sent it flying towards him, hoping it would distract him long enough for her to put her plan into action. The two of them had been fighting for nearly forty-five minutes, and if she didn't put an end to this soon, her energy was going to give out.

The blade served it's purpose, forcing him to shift left to avoid being hit. Kaida grinned at the split second opening and used her speed to suddenly appear behind him, another dagger aimed at his throat. Unfortunately, when she saw him wheel around right as she appeared, she knew he had caught her.

She felt one hand knock the razor sharp dagger from her hand while the other one gripped her arm, immobilizing it. Two seconds later, the sharp pain in the back of her head proved that her plan had failed, and that Sesshomaru now had her pinned up against the dojo wall.

_'Well, that didn't work out exactly how I had anticipated.'_ she thought glumly, trying in vain to wrench her hands from his grasp above her head, where Sesshomaru had pinned them. They were both breathing heavy and she rested her head on the wall. She could feel his breath hot and heavy on her neck, and his body pinning her up against the wall and high enough off the floor to put them almost face to face. The muscles in her legs were locked around his waist in an attempt to make sure he didn't drop her on the floor, and she groaned at the picture anyone would see should they walk in. His left hand was keeping her own hands immobilized above her head, and his right was digging into her leg, causing the muscles to twitch spasmodically.

She was stuck between the wall of the dojo and the wall of his chest, and her overactive imagination was going haywire at the close proximity of someone so strong, so powerful, so ….male.

"You gonna let go anytime soon?" she breathed hoarsely, trying to catch her breath.

"And give you an opportunity to send me sailing into the wall?" he asked smoothly, despite his own labored breathing. "I think not."

"Well at least let my leg go, Sesshomaru." she said plaintively. "I'm losing circulation."

"You are not the only one in such a predicament." he countered casting a glance at her legs.

"I'll loosen up if you do." she offered with a cheeky grin. "Of course you better not drop me."

* * *

"Agreed." he relented, letting his right hand fall back to his side as she loosened up her grip on his hips a little. The metallic smell permeated the air and she looked down to see that there were two small rivulets of blood running down her leg. 

"Leave a matching mark, why don't you?" she groused.

"Matching?"

"One of the soldiers scratched me up today when I got back." she said, attempting to shrug it off.

"He was probably trying to figure out what's wrong with you." Sesshomaru answered vaguely, before he could stop himself.

"Excuse me?" she asked, her head cocked to one side in apparent confusion.

"You are acting…differently." he said stiffly.

"Different?" she asked.

"You are more….like you were before." he said, trying to figure out a way to express what he had seen. "Why?"

"Let's just say Kaze kicked me in my rear end and made me realize a couple of important things while I was with him." she said with a grin.

"You mean that mutt is actually good for something?" he growled.

"Leave him alone." she said, her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits at the slight of her friend.

"Why?" he challenged. "I should assume that he has been neglecting his duties along the trade routes in favor of coddling you like some child. It's amazing your father puts up with such insolence from his subordinates." Kaida looked like her jaw was about to hit the floor, and he could see her gearing up to start arguing with him.

"I'll have you know that my father gave him explicit permission to come here and get me should the need arise." she said angrily. "And as far as his job is concerned, that's really none of your business, now is it? Kaze does his job well, and you…."

Sesshomaru watched as the louder she got, the more tense her features became. Yes, Kaze had done something to her all right. And whatever it was, he'd unleashed the Southern hellcat that Kaida had been once before.

"Will you cease your yelling?" he said simply. "I can hear you well enough."

"I will not!" she practically yelled, stalking across the dojo to stand right in front of him. "I don't know why you hate Kaze, but I'm going to tell you right now that…."

And off she went again, glorifying the name of that damned half-breed dog and all that he had done. After a few moments of her going on about the merchant, Sesshomaru turned away. He'd heard enough.

"That's enough about the mutt." he growled. "I do not want to hear his name again."

"Why not?"

"Do I need to give you a reason?"

"Yes, if you want me to shut up about him."

"He is annoying." Sesshomaru said. "And so are you when you speak so familiarly of him." Kaida did fall silent that time, but the peace was short lived when her next statement stopped him in his tracks.

"You're jealous." she said quietly.

"Hardly."

"No, it makes sense now." she said, a half smirk on her lips as she went on. "That's why you don't like him being around. You don't want him…." Unfortunately, her sentence was cut short when Sesshomaru rushed her and picked her up by her neck, his eyes bleeding into an angry red color, and his claws digging into her neck.

"Shut your harping." he ordered. This was getting quickly out of hand. He had to stop before he did kill the flaring woman in his grip.

"So you're trying to choke me…..because you don't want to listen….to me….defend him?" she challenged, pulling at his hands around her throat. He put her back down on her feet, but modified the hold so that her hands were restrained behind her as she was faced away from him.

"You would do well never to mention that name in my presence again." he hissed, pulling her arms up painfully, causing her to jerk. "He is cocky and brash. Someone who thinks he does not answer to a higher authority. How can you put up with him?"

"I put up with you, don't I?" she growled, turning her head over her shoulder to look back at him. "You're not all that different in the end. Cocky, brash, egotistical, self centered. It has to be traits all canines share because you're just as bad as he is."

"How dare you insinuate…." he demanded. For her to associate him with that mongrel half-breed was the worse kind of disrespect ever. His hands tightened his hold on her, and he could smell blood starting to trickle out of her wrists.

"The only difference is, Kaze's attitude is tempered with an understanding of people." she rasped out as he pushed her arms up further. "He cares about other people because he enjoys their company. He's not stuck in some kind of self-induced isolation that forces everyone else out of his circle of comfort!"

He had heard enough from her, and put his other hand over her mouth in an attempt to shut her up, only to feel a sharp pain shoot through his fingers. He yanked his hand away and looked at it. There was a small trickle of blood and a perfect bite imprint of Kaida's teeth in the middle of his hand.

"You bit me." he said quietly, looking at his hand in surprise and then back at her as if she was some sort of barbaric animal who had managed to free itself from his deadly . No one had ever had the nerve to bite him.

"Stick'em there and see if I don't do it again." she said with a glare, gearing up to rant at him again now that he had been surprised into letting her go. She was on the verge of slipping into her full demonic form, and he could tell. Even he could feel the tension in the air between them. It was so thick it was a wonder that neither of them had suffocated yet.

'_This is getting too far out of hand.'_ Sesshomaru realized abruptly. '_It has to stop before one or the both of us do something we will regret.' _He picked up his sword from the dojo floor and sheathed it without another word, heading for the exit.

"Where are you going? I'm not finished yet!" Kaida called after him.

"This is finished." he said coldly.

"Oh, no, it isn't." Kaida started out, planting herself right in front of his planned escape route.

"Shut up."

"I will not." she said hotly.

"Cease you harping woman." he growled. "Before I am forced to…."

"What're you gonna do? Stick your hand over my mouth again?" she said cockily. "You'll be pulling back nubs."

Sesshomaru couldn't help his reaction at her defiant nature. The fine thread of patience he had managed to salvage finally snapped. His mind was a haze and he barely had time to realize he had pinned her against the wall again, rather forcefully, and was hovering over her. The look of utter surprise in her eyes caused him to smirk.

"I told you to shut up." he said. "But it seems like you refuse to cooperate."

He lowered his head down to hers, sealing her protest with a kiss that held the fires of hell behind it. He felt her tense up immediately, felt her hands push furtively at his shoulders in a halfhearted attempt to push him away. After a few seconds she stopped, apparently too shocked to actually do anything else.

It had been too much for him to take, having her so close to him after being gone with the other dog for five days straight, and then for her to come back with his smell all over her, happy as a lark.

Sesshomaru tamped down a feral growl when Kaida's hands wrapped around his neck, her fingers gently threading through his hair. She had lost the stiffness in her body, and was soft against him, pliable. She met his kiss with an intensity of her own, and Sesshomaru had to pull away before he let this go any further.

The Western Lord pulled away from her lips, nuzzling her neck and nipping at the soft skin right above her shoulder blade. He felt her chest rising and falling as she panted for breath, and his thoughts suddenly took a turn down a road that was hardly appropriate…but none the less very pleasing.

This was what he had wanted for weeks since she'd come back, but she had been as prickly as a porcupine anytime he did manage to find her somewhere on the grounds. But her reaction to him proved that she was just as susceptible to her baser instincts as any other being in the world. Sakaki and Kaze be damned!

He didn't know when his usual indifference towards her had turned into a physical want, but it had. And the fires of hell were barely a flicker of light compared to the overwhelming need to consume her that had suddenly overcome him. His baser instincts were coming dangerously close to the surface, prompting him to claim the stubborn, panting female crushed to him. Had he been honest with himself, he would admit that her attempts at indifference to him had only spurred on his attempts to get some kind of emotion to surface.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized that the status quo between them had just been irrevocably changed beyond a point that things would ever go back to the way they had been.

"What are you…doing to me?" she whimpered, more confused as to why her body and mind had suddenly become two very violent warring factions. On one had, her head was telling her to maim Sesshomaru to the verge of death for manhandling her like this. While her heart was telling her to pull him back to her and not even give him a chance to answer her question.

"Something I should have done weeks ago." he growled, taking her lips back into another kiss that effectively rendered her senseless.

They had put so much effort into fighting the attraction that when they had finally stopped, the release had left them both breathless and heady.

Kaida shifted against him, and he suddenly picked up the smell of Kaze on her. Tamping back a territorial growl at the other demon's intrusion even when he wasn't physically in the vicinity, Sesshomaru lifted his head up and met the shocked eyes of the only female who had ever made him lose control like he just had.

He couldn't help himself from tasting her swollen lips one more time, and gave her a lingering kiss before finally letting her go for good. This was quickly getting out of hand, and Kaida just stood there, obviously too disoriented to do or say anything. Sesshomaru was just glad he wasn't the only one reeling from the tidal wave of emotions that had been exchanged in those few short seconds.

"He won't make you happy." Sesshomaru said quietly, turning his back on her after setting her on her feet, then walking out the entrance to the dojo without another word.

* * *

Kaida felt herself sliding down the wall she had only moments before been pinned to. Her mind was whirling, and her body was tingling. And she was stuck somewhere between laughing at the absurdity of what had just happened, or crying because her body was wound up tighter than a spring that was ready to launch. 

She took a deep breath and stood up, finally able to stand on knees that had previously been no more stable than jelly. She headed straight for the small wash basin on the other end of the dojo, intent on getting a cool rag to wipe away all the sweat that had accumulated on her face, and hopefullylet the cold water shock herself out of the stupor Sesshomaru's unexpected kiss had put her into.

Kaida grabbed the small cloth that was beside the basin and dipped it in the cool water, then ran it over her face and neck, only to stop when she felt a small pain right above her shoulder blade.

Kaida walked over to a small mirror that had been hung next to the basin, tilting her head sideways to get a good look at the bruises littering her exposed skin. Her confusion melted away like ice on a sunny day, not allowing her time to think of anything else that had happened, only to quickly be replaced by bubbling indignantly when she saw one particularly prominent mark on her neck that had not been put there by a weapon, or a set of claws.

"That bastard bit me!"

* * *

_**A/N - **Hello, How's everyone out there? I hope you all are enjoying this little story. Not much to say this time, so I bid you farewell._

_A.A._

_Oh, and please remember to review. I'd love to know what you are thinking...especially after what I did to Sesshomaru and Kaida! ;)_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Disclaime**r - It's not mine. Never was. Only thing I own are Kaida and the rest of the oddball characters in this story. Sesshy-kun and the rest belong to Takahashi-sama. So don't sue me._

_**A/N **- Okay, here is the next chapter. I hope you all are enjoying this little ditty. _

_Special thanks to the following: **Granting Love445, Echo Hunter, hellish, BlackFrostQueen, ham girl, kitsune, 123, Anna's Pastime, eternalwings15, XmaidenXofXtheXdragonsX, Minage, BloodHeron, Tora Delerium, Crafty, lunabelle0, yue, Koji Jaganshi, Ami, bob, JJ, Anna May Dreamer, lala, Bladedancer, jjwitdaheydiddydiddy, and mitsukai-san.**_

_Thank you all so much for leaving your thoughts. They are a breath of fresh air for me. ;)_

_So without further ado, I give you:_

_

* * *

__**Teaching Rin**_

_**Chapter 39**_

_**Emotions Resurfaced**_

_

* * *

_Rin's reappearance the next day was the only thing that kept Kaida from hunting Sesshomaru down and attempting to flay him alive before feeding his mutilated corpse to Ishika for a morning snack. The Southern noblewoman had spent the entire night running through the surrounding forest in an attempt to clear her hazy, lust induced thoughts from her mind. 

It hadn't worked.

Every time she quit running long enough to catch her breath, the memories of warm lips, strong hands, and heated golden eyes swamped her. Sesshomaru was successfully driving her mad...and he wasn't even there!

Her confusion was paramount. They had argued on countless occasions before. They had fought each other to the brink of death on more than one occasion, but she never remembered seeing such fire in his usually complacent eyes. She shivered unconsciously. That damned gaze had haunted her all night. Kaida was no shirking violet. That had not been her first kiss…but damned if it was one she wasn't going to forget anytime soon!

Kaida honestly couldn't figure out what had made him snap and kiss her. She was no beauty, that was for sure. At first, she had suspected that her fertile period was soon coming, and that might had caused his reaction. The scents a female demon exuded during her fertile periods were known to have odd effects on the males around them. But she wasn't due for another fertile week for another two months.

Something just wasn't right. And no matter how she wrapped her mind around what had happened, she just couldn't make any sense of it.

'_Go back to acting normal, he says.'_ Kaida growled, thinking back to Kaze's advice for her. '_Sesshomaru doesn't know how to handle you because you've changed, he tells me. If I'd have known this would be the result, I'd have run Kaze through with my sword when he suggested that!'_

And now here she was, standing stiffly in attention at said Lord's side as the carriage carrying Rin rumbled into the courtyard. The bastard had said nothing to her since he'd left her standing in the dojo the evening before. He hadn't even acknowledged her presence in the courtyard when she'd come out of the fortress.

How could he be acting like such a….well, for lack of a better term…a damned dog! Kaida tamped down a growl of pure and utter aggravation, reigning in her instinct to reach out and demand an explanation of his actions. She wanted some sort of sign that she had not been hallucinating the evening before, that he had indeed done what he did.

'_As if looking in a mirror is fact enough.' _she thought bitterly, absently reaching up to rub the side of her neck where Sesshomaru's little love-bite stood out on her skin for all the world to see. Kaida was immensely grateful for the mandarin collared shirt Kaze had given her some years ago, as it covered up the mark quite easily. After all, she'd have one hell of a time explaining where it had come from, especially if some of Sesshomaru's soldiers or, Kami forbid, Rin started asking questions.

Honestly, had anyone else put the damned mark on her, she wouldn't have cared who seen it. But given Sesshomaru's abrupt departure from the dojo the night before, she had a feeling he wouldn't want to be reminded of his sudden lapse in sanity and the results of what he'd done during said lapse. So she had convinced herself that it would be best for all parties concerned if the mark wasn't seen.

After all, it had been a freak accident.

Something that was unlikely to ever happen again, right?

Kaida could hear the young human's voice lilting through the air as she conversed with Lord Ronin and Lady Yoshe. Kentaro's voice was heard as well, apparently adding in another quip from whatever story Rin was regaling the Eastern Lord and Lady with.

_'Get it together, Kaida. You can be pissed off at him later on._' she thought wearily. Proper etiquette demanded her presence at the visiting Lord and Lady's arrival, but she desperately wished to be anywhere else.

* * *

Despite the fact that she realized she was going to be separated from Kentaro again for an undefined amount of time, Rin was happy to be back home. Her stay in the East had been absolutely wonderful, but she had really been eager to see her Lord and tutor. But the sight that greeted her when she'd stepped out of the carriage quickly had her soaring spirits crashing down. 

'_They've been fighting again.' _she thought sadly, noticing the tension between her guardian and teacher. Kaida was standing stiffly behind and a little off to the side of Sesshomaru, her face giving away nothing, but her eyes boring a hole into the back of the Western Lord's head. Even through the glaring, Rin could tell that Kaida was tired, almost like she hadn't slept the night before. Unfortunately, her assessment of the woman was cut short when Sesshomaru stepped into her line of sight.

"My Lord." Rin said, bowing to her guardian asYoshe and Ronin exited the carriage behind her. "It is good to see you again."

"I trust you had a safe trip?" Sesshomaru asked, nodding to the girl and then turning to the Eastern nobility.

"Pleasant enough. Rin kept us entertained with stories of her training with Kaida." Yoshe answered, smiling as she stepped up beside the young human girl.

"It is good to see you well, Lady Kaida." Lord Ronin said, nodding to the quiet demoness. "I take it you have not been allowed to return home yet."

"Not yet. Though I am hoping it won't be much longer until my duties are finished here and I can return to my own lands." she replied politely, slightly bowing to the kitsune lord and lady.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing to this lady that has her so eager to leave?" Yoshe asked, mockingly. "Surely you two get along?"

"That is dependant upon what your particular definition of '_getting along'_ entails, I'm afraid." Sesshomaru answered stoically.

"Ain't that the truth." Kaida muttered, causing Rin to glance questioningly at her tutor.

"Be that as it may, I believe there is some things we need to discuss, Sesshomaru, concerning Lady Rin and my son." Ronin said. Rin looked up at her guardian, barely catching the flicker of annoyance that passed across his face before he nodded and motioned for the two Eastern nobles to follow him inside the fortress. Rin waited until the three elder demons were well enough out of ear shot before she turned to Kaida and frowned.

"Do I even want to know what's happened this time?" she asked pointedly.

"No." Kaida answered succinctly, her arms crossing over her chest defensively.

"That's what I thought." Rin said, rolling her eyes. "What did he do?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying." the human girl said, a small grin on her face.

"You're prying." she countered huffily, causing Kentaro to snicker. The brown headed kitsune wisely stayed silent, apparently not wanting to get in between whatever was going on. But his startling blue eyes were wide in interest, and Rin could even see that his tail was thumping around in excitement at hearing what had occurred between Kaida and Sesshomaru during their absence.

"Answer my question and I won't have to pry." Rin said pointedly.

------

"Nothing happened. He's just being a typical ass because something happened that he didn't plan on." she said, hoping to convince the girl. "Anyhow, enough of that. How was your stay in the East?"

That should get her off her back for a while. As Kaida listened to the human girl rattle on about this and that, and what the two of them had done, Kaida slowly withdrew back into her musings.

She honestly couldn't figure out why she was reacting so much to one kiss. Hell, Kaze had up and kissed her right in the middle of the Southern harvest festival some months ago and the biggest reaction that had gotten out of her was a blush because her father, brother, and Sesshomaru had seen it.

Of course, Kaze was no Sesshomaru, not by a long shot. And she had never felt the attraction for her dear friend that she did for the Western Lord. Of course, that was the root of the problem, as she had figured out last night.

It was okay for her to be attracted to Sesshomaru, as long as he didn't know about it! Sure, she had admitted to Kaze what was going on. But she hadn't expected something like this to happen. She had thought that by admitting to it, that she could get be on her way to getting over the attraction and moving on with her life.

"**_What are you…doing to me?"_**

"**_Something I should have done a long time ago."_**

What was that supposed to mean anyway? He'd wanted to kiss her? Is that what he'd meant when he'd told her that? Or was he saying that he had been looking for a way to simply throw her off balance?

"**_He can't make you happy."_**

But more importantly, where the hell had that come from? And who was he talking about? Kaze? That was the only option she knew of. The only _he _that she was familiar with that had apparently been any cause of Sesshomaru's ire. Sure, the merchant had come by unexpectedly and wound up pulling her out of the Western Lands for nearly a week without barely a word to Sesshomaru. But still…

"Kaida?"

Sesshomaru should have realized by now that Kaze was about as much of a romantic interest for her as Jaken was. Besides, since when had Sesshomaru concerned himself as to whether or not she was happy?

"She's not listening to us, Rin."

Was she embarrassed by what she was feeling. Yes.

"I realize that, Kentaro. Kaida?"

Was she confused? Yes.

"Leave her alone, love. She's in her own little world right now."

And why was that?

Because she was Kaida of the Southern Lands, a General of her father's army, a soldier. She wasn't _supposed_ to be attracted to the Lord of a neighboring land.

"Kaida!"

'_Of course when have I been one to do what I'm **supposed **to?_' she reminded herself. Kaida realized that she was not going to get any answers if she continued to overanalyze everything that occurred in the dojo the evening before. And in truth, it made the most sense to just talk to Sesshomaru and figure out what exactly had caused the momentary lapse in both their sanities.

"Whatever he did must have been major. She's even staring off into space."

But asking him about it would mean that she would have to recognize that it happened in the first place. And that appeared to be something that Sesshomaru did not want to do, at least if his attitude earlier was any indication.

"It's what he did that I want to know. KAIDA!"

"What?" the southern noblewoman asked, coming out of her self induced daze. "What is it, Rin?"

"Did you hear any of what I just said?" the teenager asked. Kaida actually flushed at the accusing tone her pupil was taking, especially when it was coupled with Kentaro's amused gaze.

"I'm sorry, Rin. My mind was on the new shipment of armaments are due to come in today for the elites." she said, using the first excuse that came to mind to try and cover her lapse.

"Sure it was." Kentaro snickered, wrapping his arm around Rin's waist and grinning even more.

"What's wrong with you?" Rin asked.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." she answered. "I didn't sleep well last night."

"You don't look like you slept at all." Kentaro added. Kaida glared at the kitsune and resisted the urge to knock his overly observant head in.

"That's about the size of it. Anyhow…" she started, only to stop when she noticed a rather dark splotch on Rin's skin, right above the area where her formal kimono lay on her shoulder, near her neck.

"Rin?" she asked, her voice suddenly serious as she went forward and pushed the girl's hair away, pulling the fabric back to show a rather large bite mark on the girl's otherwise alabaster skin. "Do I even want to know how this got here?"

"Ummm…."

"Kentaro?"

"Probably not, Lady Kaida." he said quietly.

"Rin, what did I tell you about letting him leave these marks on you?" she asked quietly, pulling the girl's kimono back into place.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to, honestly." Kentaro said, his cheeks going rather pinkish.

"It just kinda….happened. Please don't tell Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said, fidgeting uneasily as Kentaro's arm wrapped protectively around her. Kaida looked at the guilty pair and shook her head. How could she berate Rin for having such a telling mark when she herself currently was sporting one as well.

"I won't say anything to him. Just make sure it's covered up until it heals over. Sesshomaru's been pissy as it is, and you remember how he reacted the last time Kentaro left a mark on you."

"Thank you, Kaida. It won't happen again. Promise." Rin said, smiling widely as she readjusted her kimono to make sure the mark was covered up.

"At least not before we're officially joined together." Kentaro said quietly. "Anything afterwards is all fair."

"Kentaro! Hush!" Rin admonished, causing the kitsune to grin and chuckle.

"Ahh, Kaida isn't going to say anything, are you?" Kentaro asked, looking back at the Southern demoness. "Besides, we're just as good as promised anyhow."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. Now go on. I don't feel like chaperoning a lovesick pair like you two." Kaida said, waving them off. She was in no mood to put up with the kitsune's posturing.

"You're just jealous." Kentaro shot back, a grin on his face.

"Maybe I am." she said, causing them both to stare at her wide-eyed. "Now get out of here. Even if Sesshomaru agrees to the union, you're still not going to be able to see each other for a few weeks. So make use of the time you have left. Go spend some time in the eastern garden, there shouldn't be anyone there at this time of morning."

"You heard her. Let's go Rin." Kentaro said.

"Kaida?" Rin asked. "What…"

"Go on, before I change my mind and decide to stick around as chaperone." she said. That seemed to be enough of a warning for the two, because they turned and headed off in the opposite direction.

Kaida watched as the two of them slipped around one of the smaller buildings, disappearing from sight. She hadn't lied when she said that she didn't feel like playing chaperone for them.

"Lady Kaida?" came a concerned voice from behind her. She turned around and saw the head woman of the Western fortress standing there, looking worriedly at the spot where Kentaro and Rin had lapsed out of sight.

"Yes, Keisha?" she asked, motioning the demoness over.

"Forgive me, but is it wise to leave those two to their own devices?" she asked.

"They'll be fine." Kaida said, shrugging. "How was the trip?"

"Pleasant enough. The Eastern family took a great liking to Lady Rin. Should Lord Sesshomaru agree to the union, Rin will be wholly welcomed into the family."

"They like her that much, huh?" Kaida asked, smiling.

"They do." Keisha said, nodding. "She may be human, but they accept her as if she were born into her station. I am happy to say that they will make a wonderful pair, Kentaro and Rin, should our Lord give his consent."

"Do you really think there is a possibility that he won't allow them to be together?"

"I couldn't say. I should hope that he would, but Rin is more like his own daughter than simply a human ward." the raccoon demoness answered. "It will be trying for him to let her go after all these years."

"It always is hard to let a child go onto their own, or so my father said." Kaida mused.

"Indeed it is, Lady." the other demoness answered. "And I speak from many years experience when I say he is correct. I had to let my own go after a while. Hardest thing I ever had to do, letting my daughters be married. I didn't want to give them up."

"That's understandable."

"Yes, well, be that as it may, I need to get back to work. There's no telling what kind of mess I'm going to walk into now that I'm back. Telia never could keep the kitchens straight and running correctly while I was gone." Keisha muttered, bowing slightly and taking her leave. Kaida just chuckled at the head woman's tenacity. She had realized long ago that to Keisha, no one could run the day to day comings and goings of the western fortress better than herself.

Kaida just shook her head and headed down towards the elite's barracks. Maybe she could track down Bano or one of the other elites and find a way to keep herself occupied until Sesshomaru and the Eastern nobles finished their discussions and etiquette once again required her presence to see them off.

* * *

Sesshomaru exited the council room followed by Ronin and Yoshe nearly three hours after the Eastern nobles had arrived. 

He had done it.

He had agreed to allow Rin's marriage into the Eastern family should the girl still wish for it in the coming months.

And now there was a foul taste of bitterness in his mouth as he descended the steps, especially when he saw Rin and Kentaro speaking quietly amongst themselves with Kaida standing over to the side, speaking with Captain Bano. As the nobles exited the building, the occupants of the courtyard took note. Bano excused himself after bowing to the visiting nobles, telling Kaida that he would send word as soon as the newest shipment of training weapons were unloaded.

Rin and Kentaro stepped forward, both looking rather grave, apparently worried over what he and the Eastern nobles had decided.

Sesshomaru, despite the fact that he still didn't like the kitsune, realized that it was more as a matter of principle. There really wasn't anything that the Western Lord could find fault in where Kentaro was concerned. The young lord was a good fighter, a gifted tactician, and loyal to his family and clan. But most importantly, he treated Rin well and absolutely adored the young human girl, accepting her as she was.

Truth be told, even Sesshomaru had to admit that they matched well. And heaven forbid someone utter a slanderous remark about the kitsune or his family in front of Rin. Sesshomaru had walked in on a rather hostile meeting of Rin and one of his advisors who had mentioned in passing that the entire Eastern family were a bunch of human loving fools who needed to be usurped from their position as ruling nobility because of their deviance from traditional unions.

That was the only time he knew of that Rin had purposely, and rather forcefully, had someone evicted from within the fortress. And it had been one of his advisors no less! Of course, he had chastised her for acting so emotionally, but she had taken the warning with grace.

And then looked up at him, grinned, and said she'd do it again if that flea-bitten bird brain of an advisor spoke out of turn again.

And that is not to speak of the brawls that Kentaro had fought on Rin's behalf when some of the straight-laced Eastern advisors had found out of their blossoming relationship. Ronin had sent him a letter not long after the first fight had broken out, apparently in the middle of a formal dinner, and told Sesshomaru that Kentaro was serious about his perusal of Rin.

At that time, Sesshomaru had brushed the thought off, expecting the younger kitsune to forget about Rin and move onto someone else. But when Eastern messengers had started arriving, baring letters for Rin from Kentaro, Sesshomaru had been forced to reevaluate what was happening.

And now here he was, regarding his ward and the youngest son of the Eastern ruling family with an impassive expression on his face.

Rin looked an absolute nervous wreck, the wringing of her small hands a telling sign of her worry. But she stood beside the tall kitsune and faced them all, ready to hear what their decision was…and more than likely ready to war with her guardian if he had decided to forbid the union. Kentaro stood proudly before both Sesshomaru and his parents, his face a mask of grim determination, obviously ready to plead his case should the final answer not be what he wanted to hear.

Oh yes, the loyalty between Rin and Kentaro was a sight to behold, and it was something they both cherished.

Luckily enough for all parties concerned, Kentaro would not be forced into stealing Rin away from her home and family, much like Ronin had done withYoshe when her own father had forbidden their joining all those centuries ago.

"We have come to a decision concerning the possible union of the two of you." Sesshomaru said passively, his eyes boring into those of Kentaro, and then of Rin.

"After careful deliberation on the subject, and thought to how this could possibly affect not only the our lands, but the Western Lands as well, we realized that any possible union between the two of you would force us to form an amendment to the peace and trade treaty that has been in effect since…."

"Oh, you are absolutely horrible, Ronin! These two are sitting on pins and needles, and you're rambling on about peace treaties and what not, making them think we're going to keep them apart! Shame on you!" Yoshe interrupted her mate, rolling her eyes at her husband's tactics before turning to her son and Rin. "We've agreed, all three of us, that your wish for joining together as mates is absolutely justified; and, dare I say, welcomed. You have our blessing, Kentaro, to take Rin as your mate. And Rin, I speak for our entire family when I say we would be proud to have such a wonderful young lady as yourself joining our ranks."

Sesshomaru watched as Rin's anxiousness instantly evaporated, and she gave him the most blinding smile he had ever seen before being literally picked up off the ground in a bone crushing hug from the kitsune at her side. He tamped down a growl at the way she was being handled, but Rin's laughter rung out among the otherwise still and quiet courtyard, an easy sign that she was in no way being harmed by the young fox demon.

Sesshomaru could hear Ronin's and Yoshe's subdued laughter at his side, but Sesshomaru's attention was quickly diverted to the Southern noblewoman who was standing a little behind the newly received couple. He could see a small smile of happiness on her face, and he suddenly felt better knowing that she approved of his decision and Rin's placement in the family of the East. She caught his gaze and gave him a brief nod, almost like she was trying to convey some type of message to him.

In front of him, Kentaro finally released Rin, and the excited girl literally attached herself to Kentaro's side, not that the kitsune seemed to have any problems with it.

"I am glad to see that our agreement was well received." Ronin chuckled, shaking his head at the exuberant pair.

"Of course there are still some minor details to work out, but the most important hurdle is out of the way." Yoshe added with a smile. "Unfortunately, the details will have to be smoothed out within the next few weeks, as it is imperative that my mate and I return to our lands for the Council meeting."

"Why don't you two go get the horses harnessed to the carriage and have it brought around front?" Kaida said, looking down at them and smiling as she walked to Rin's side. The two young lovers nodded, apparently still too shocked at their good fortune to speak, and quickly headed towards the stables.

"With the coming of spring also comes the shoots of new love."Yoshe said, smiling at her son and future daughter-in-law as they walked away. "I will wager that theirs will not be the last union before summer sets in."

"Of course it will not be." Ronin said. "Lady Kaida's elder sisters are to be joined with one of the mainland Lords as well. Isn't that correct, Kaida?"

"Yes, my Lord. I believe it is sometime within the next few months." she said, nodding. Sesshomaru quickly noticed that she seemed to abhor the idea of her sister's being mated. But that made no sense, especially since the two harpies would be out of her hair once and for all once they were mated.

"Speaking of unions, when are you going to settle down, Kaida? I know of a number of wonderful demons who would love to meet you." Yoshe said, smiling at the Southern noblewoman. Sesshomaru almost smirked at the way Kaida suddenly went defensive.

'_Yes, Lady. Let's see how you answer this.' _he thought, watching out the corner of his eye as she quickly tried to formulate an answer to the innocent questions.

"Not anytime soon, I'm afraid, Lady Yoshe." Kaida said politely, a grin on her face. "I've too much to do to worry with something like that."

"Oh, come now, Leiko and Kei have chosen mates, surely you're next in line."

'_You've halfway chose one as well, and you just won't admit it.' _he groused internally. '_Although I do wonder how Ryu will react when he finds out that the one you have taken to is the head guard of my fortress.'_

"You forget about my brother, Lord Ronin."

"He's twisted so far around Yuri that he can't see another female within a hundred mile radius." Ronin commented. Sesshomaru had to concede that point. Keiji's fascination with the eastern kitsune lady was well known all over Japan. And word had it that even Kaida's other unattached brother Ryuichi was in the process of securing the Southern Council's approval of a dragon demoness who was of his father's court.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, but I've been told by enough people that I'm a bit hard to deal with, even during the best circumstances. Not many males I know of want to put up with someone who…well…acts and thinks like me. They'd have to be half out of their minds to want me as a mate." she said with a smile, causing Ronin to shake his head and laugh out loud.

'_Was that supposed to be a slight against Sakaki?_' he wondered.

"You are certainly one in a million, Kaida." he said. "If I was Ryu, I'd hate to see you leave my side as well."

"But surely there is someone who can tame you, Kaida?" Yoshe said with a smile, easily teasing the younger demoness.

"When I find someone who can handle me, then I'll worry about it." she said with an unconcerned shrug. "But right now I can't think of one."

"I can." Sesshomaru interjected before he could stop himself. If glares had been daggers, Kaida would have just killed him where he stood. He ignored her surprised look and went on. It may be childish to embarrass her in front of Ronin and Yoshe, but he felt it a fair enough reparation for the constant confusion she'd thrown him into since the night before.

"Oh, really, Sesshomaru? Do tell." Ronin said, his eyebrow raised in polite interest.

"I have yet to meet him, whomever he is." she retorted, sending him an icy glare.

"Do I sense some tension here?" Yoshe asked, eyeing the two of them speculatively. Sesshomaru could tell that the Eastern lady was eating every bit of this up.Yoshe had always been one to play matchmaker within her clan, and outside it as well if she could get away with it. And he realized that Kaida would be considered a wonderful victim for the mischievous kitsune demoness' ploys.

"If that's what you want to call it. Suffice to say it won't happen again after I've dealt with him appropriately." Kaida said evenly.

'_Dealt with him? What was that supposed to mean?' _the Western Lord wondered. Had something happened between…no. No. She wasn't referring to Sakaki. She was talking about that kiss in the dojo they had shared. Sesshomaru was perversely pleased to finally see that he wasn't the only one who was out of sorts from that particular occurrence.

"Should I warn the guilty party of his impending demise." Sesshomaru asked calmly, leveling her with a questioning gaze.

"Oh, he knows it by now, trust me." she said scathingly.

"If you try to fight with him while you are angry, you are just going to wind up right back in the same place you found yourself last night." he taunted her, pleased to see a slight red color rise to her cheeks.

"No, I won't." she countered. "He got out of hand and surprised me. It won't happen again."

"So you say. But that is not what I remember seeing."

"Your version of it is obviously skewed then."

"Are we going to find out who this _he_ is?" Ronin asked curiously, interrupting the exchanges between the two of them. "I'd love to know who finally caught your attention, Kaida."

"No." Kaida said pointedly.

"Doubtful since she seems to desire to keep his identity a secret from others." Sesshomaru said. "Sounds to me like she's ashamed of him."

"Trust me, if he wanted it known, he'd have been the first to say something. Seems to me like he's the one who doesn't know what he wants. All I can do is wait and see what happens." she finished daringly.

Oh, that was the wrong thing to say.

Sesshomaru swear he felt a physical slap in the face when he realized what she had just said. But he couldn't tell if it was anger or amusement that had his stomach rolling around inside him. All he did know was that he suddenly wished he and Kaida were back in the dojo.

He was about to say something else that would more than likely wind up with her even angrier at him, not that he cared at the moment, when Yoshe interrupted with a laugh and a shake of her head.

"Just you wait, Kaida. One day, some demon is going to come in here and sweep you off your feet, mark my word." she said, shaking a finger at her, a knowing grin on the kitsune's face. "One kiss and he's going to leave you absolutely stunned. Although from what Sesshomaru is saying, it seems like it's already happened."

"It hasn't yet. But, when it does, you'll be the first person I tell, Lady Yoshe." Kaida answered with a small smile, nodding at the other woman, apparently back in control of her anger towards him. "I'll send a letter especially to you just for that reason."

Sesshomaru was once again about to interject when he noticed that Sakaki was standing over to the side, a respectful distance from the himself and the others. Kaida had noticed the head guard's appearance as well, and it was apparent by the relieved look that crossed her face when she spied him. "I am sorry, Lord Ronin, Lady Yoshe, but my presence is needed in the training field. If you will excuse me?"

"Of course." Ronin said, nodding as she bowed. "We are on our way as well. It was good to see you again, Kaida."

"The pleasure is all mine, Lord Ronin."

"Take care of yourself, Kaida. And I will be expecting that letter soon, you understand."

"You'll be the first one on my list, Lady." Kaida said with a smile and a bow. The Eastern nobles just chuckled and shook their heads. Sesshomaru watched as Kaida quickly covered the distance between herself and his head guard, taking note of the way her tense shoulders and stiff posture almost instantly relaxed once she was near the other demon. The two of them exchanged a few words, and then headed off towards the training grounds.

"Am I to assume that our head guard is the _he_ you were referring to earlier?" came Ronin's amused voice. Sesshomaru turned and sent the kitsune a glare that he hoped sufficiently answered the question.

"Sakaki is about as capable of '_taming_' Kaida as Kiyoshi was. And you see where that neko wound up." he said gratingly.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. They seem to get along well enough to me." Ronin said, grinning and climbing into the carriage behind his mate when Rin had exited it. "Take care, Sesshomaru. I will be in touch with you soon concerning the union ceremony."

The Western Lord said nothing, and didn't even wait until the carriage was out of sight before he turned and started walking towards the training grounds where he'd seen Kaida and Sakaki head, leaving a startled Rin standing there to wonder exactly what had happened this time.

Sesshomaru had some things to discuss with that Southern demoness, and she was not going to get away from him by simply disappearing with Sakaki under the guise of inspecting the new shipment of weapons for the elites.

He had looked through the archived tomes within the fortress libraries, searching for some sort of explanation as to why she was causing him to think of such things. Was it a spell? Perhaps some ancient ritual she had invoked to make him feel like ripping the heads off anyone who dared to venture to close to her.

But in the end, every passage he had read only confused him more since what it described was not what he was going through. Everything he read only made it harder to define what it was whirling inside of him. The definitions of the words were not what he had expected, and he had slammed the tomes shut and shoved them back onto the dusty shelves where they had set for years.

**_Jealousy_ **- _Hostile or envious over the advantages or good fortune of others. Resentful of a rival. Earnestly vigilant in guarding or keeping something/someone. _

**_Possessiveness _**- _Overly desirous of owning or controlling someone or something._

_**Desire - **To wish or long for someone or something._

_**Love **- A strong, tender affection; deep devotion. Affection felt by two people who are sexually attracted to the other_.

Sesshomaru had experienced all of them before. He had been jealous of his father's gifting of Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga. He had been possessive of his lands, determined to keep them in his hands as long as he was alive. His desire for power had been what kept him alive for this long as the centuries passed, and when Inuyasha had sliced his arm off in the fight for the Tetsusaiga.

Rin had been the first person who had ever evoked a feeling of concern in him, the one who had stayed at his side for the longest despite his actions. And she had told him more than once that she loved him. The concept of love just seemed foreign to him. It made no sense, especially when used in conjunction with Kaida.

But then he remembered how she had felt, molded against him in their brief encounter in the dojo. Kaida may be a fighter, and a damned good one at that, but all he could remember feeling was softness. Soft lips on his own, soft hands on his neck, soft curves pliant against his body. Sesshomaru wasn't a demon who usually acted on lust alone, but damn he would have the night before if the stench of the dog merchant hadn't shocked him out of his temporary stupor. And honestly, he doubted Kaida would have put up much of a fight if it had went any further.

Maybe he had surprised her.

But he refused to believe that she had been too shocked to reciprocate his actions. He knew better than that. She had been just as much a player in their little overture as he had.

Sesshomaru growled in pure annoyance and aggravation. She was giving off so many mixed signals that he honestly didn't know what to do or how to handle it.

And it had taken a night of no sleep and reigning in his instincts to go find Kaida before he realized that what he was feeling was not going to be defined in any book within the extensive library. After all, what word could possibly entail the reactions she put him through? What word could describe how he was on the verge of insanity trying to figure the woman out, and then the utter feeling of contentedness when she was doing nothing but simply standing across from him in the dojo ready to spar with him? She infuriated and calmed him all at one time. She continued to surprise him, but yet she could be so utterly predictable at times.

What was it about her that had him in such a state of confusion over one kiss? This had never happened to him before. What was it?

He didn't know. That much was for sure.

All he did know was that he was not happy with the knowledge that Sakaki had grabbed her attention, and that he was the reason she was still in his lands.

Whether it was his ego or his pride that had taken the beating upon hearing that fact, he wasn't sure. He had just assumed that her continued stay in his lands had something to do with himself, not his head guard! After all, she had initially refused to even return to his lands after the attack. But after he had requested she return, she had said nothing else about not coming back.

Was this jealousy, these hostile feelings over knowing Sakaki had secured a place in her good graces. Was he that resentful of the head soldier?

You better believe it.

Was he going to admit it?

Not likely.

He crested the hill and peered down, quickly spotting the demoness in question as she spoke with Sakaki about something. She seemed to have sensed his presence, because she looked where he was standing, only to frown and then go back to the matter at hand.

Sesshomaru growled. She was ignoring him again. He walked down the small crest, headed straight for where she was standing. He closed the distance quickly enough, coming up to her side a respectable distance away and dismissing Sakaki with a curt nod. The head guard seemed reluctant to leave Kaida's side though, and Sesshomaru glared at the demon, a look that promised painful retribution if he did not comply immediately and leave the area. Sakaki seemed to get the message and quickly handed the last of the requisition forms over to Kaida before leaving the two nobles to their own devices.

"You don't have to act like you're going to bite his head off, you realize. He hasn't done anything wrong." Kaida said, still looking at the pieces of paper in her hands

"Would you prefer his presence to my own?"

"At the moment, yes." she answered, walking down the line, apparently counting the groups of weapons and checking them on the list she held in her hand. She still hadn't even looked up at him, and his patience was growing thin.

"How inconvenient. I need to speak with you concerning some important matters."

"Go ahead. I'm listening."

"Not here."

"You can talk here just as easily as you can talk anywhere else." she said. "Besides I need to make sure the smiths didn't short the order."

"Let someone else do it." he growled.

"Fine." she said firmly, finally looking up at him. "Sakaki!" she called out, getting the head guard's attention easily. Sesshomaru actually growled, causing her to look at him in question.

"You do realize he's not the only one capable of doing such a mundane task." he asked.

"Yes, but other than Rin, he's the only one in this whole place that I trust at the moment." she said scathingly.

"You called, General Kaida?" the demon asked, bowing slightly in deference to her and Sesshomaru.

"I need you to finish checking the inventory." she said, handing him the papers. "It seems something has come up that needs my attention."

"Yes, ma'am." he said with a grin. "I'll get right on it."

"Thank you, Sakaki."

"Of course, ma'am." he answered, moving away.

"You shouldn't thank soldiers for following orders." he said coldly.

"I shouldn't do a lot of things I do." she answered primly as they walked away from the training field and back towards the fortress. Sesshomaru continued to lead her away until they were a sufficient distance away that no one could overhear what was being said.

"This is far enough." he barked. Kaida nodded and leaned up against a large cherry tree nearby, her face placid even if the waves of energy rolling off of her screamed aggravation.

"Alright, Sesshomaru. You've pulled me away from my duties after thoroughly baiting me in front of Ronin and Yoshe, not to mention embarrassing the hell out of me last night in the dojo." she hissed, her arms crossed over her chest. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

* * *

_**A/N** - Not much to say this time, other than hang onto your seats, boys and girls, because the proverbial poop is about to hit the fan in the next chapter. __It promises to be a blast! ;)_

_So, until next time,_

_A.A._

_Oh, and please remember to review. I'd like to know what you are thinking. _


	40. Chapter 40

_**Disclaimer **- The characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me. I am making no money off of this story…you guys know this stuff by now._

_**A/N- **I realize that the last chapter seemed a bit…disappointing to many people. So, this is the other half of the last chapter. Hope you enjoy._

_**Special dedication:** You can thank the **reviewer **known as **123** for this chapter. I hate leaving my readers unhappy, so I hope this will quell your desire for a little more closure from the last chapter. ;) Hope you enjoy_

* * *

_**Teaching Rin**_

_**Chapter 40**_

_**Truth Revealed**_

* * *

Nothing. 

Absolutely nothing.

That was the extent of what had come out of the conversation he had pulled a rather annoyed Kaida into the evening before. She had evaded his questioning, argued every point the tried to bring up, and flat out ignored the rest of what he had tried to tell her.

The only thing they had managed to come to an unspoken agreement on was the occurrence in the dojo the evening before. Her mention of it in the initial question she had posed had been the only mention of it. It seemed to go without saying that she did not want to speak of it anymore than absolutely necessary.

And they had apparently agreed, somewhere in the middle of the argument about the new shipment of training tools and the argument about continuing Rin's training now that she was formally promised, that it had been nothing more than a fluke. At least she had seemingly come to that conclusion somehow. He was still as doubtful as before, and seriously entertaining the thought of just grabbing the hot headed demoness and kissing her again to see what would happen. Consequences be damned!

All in all, absolutely nothing had been accomplished, and they had parted just as annoyed with each other and themselves as they had been when he had pulled her away from checking the inventory.

Sesshomaru had spent a restless night scouring the grounds and debating various points within his mind, and finally coming to painful terms with himself.

Yes, he was being possessive of Kaida's attention. Yes, he was jealous of her friendly interaction with Sakaki. And, yes, he was physically attracted to the fiery demoness.

Said realizations then led him to another wrung in the ladder of inconsistency he was currently climbing.

What was he going to do about it?

If she was surely infatuated with Sakaki, he refused to make a fool out of himself by monopolizing her attention. And everything he had seen up to that point, bar the kiss, had pointed to the head guard being the recipient of her attention.

Killing the other dog was out of the question. He had no viable reason to do so, and it would look mighty suspicious if one of his best trained soldiers was suddenly found floating in a hot spring somewhere nearby.

Reassigning him to the borderland patrol seemed the most reasonable excuse to get rid of him, but then Sesshomaru would undoubtedly be faced with a never ending barrage of angry questions from Kaida as to why Sakaki had suddenly been transferred to a post outside the fortress walls.

And he couldn't just remove Sakaki of his position without causing even more suspicion. Like he'd realized earlier, the head guard had done nothing to warrant any type of reprimand, let along a stripping of his rank and removal from the fortress.

So Sesshomaru was stuck.

Stuck watching the next morning when Kaida and Rin had entered into the courtyard and began practicing archery and chatting amicably to each other, undoubtedly about Rin's upcoming marriage.

Stuck watching as Sakaki wound up meandering over and joining the two of them, alternately teasing Rin about Kentaro and Kaida about the bite mark on her neck that he had spotted upon arrival.

Stuck watching as Kaida parried the teasing comments from Rin and slightly suspicious looks from Sakaki. Sesshomaru quickly realized that Sakaki showed no signs of anger at the mark he himself had left on Kaida, only a teasing interest as he prodded her on the identity of her '_attacker_'.

This telling reaction had all of Sesshomaru's previous thoughts falling flat. Any demon male who had taken an interest in a female would have been furious of such a telling mark on their body, would have blown up and demanded to know who the guilty party was. But Sakaki had done nothing, only laughed and patted her on the back, grinning at her obvious internal dissention.

Had Sesshomaru's assumption been wrong all this time? Or did Sakaki not realize that the bruise left on her neck was no mere resultant of a spar?

Unfortunately, the Western Lord was not given the time necessary to ponder the new turn of events because a knock on the shoji screen pulled his attention away. He called out for the servant to enter, and was quickly informed that the quarterly trading caravan from the Southern Lands was to arrive within minutes. Sesshomaru dismissed the servant, telling the hawk demoness to direct the head trader to Keisha so she could see to the unloading of the goods.

The arrival of the trading caravan had been expected for at least a week, so it was no big deal. It was just when Sesshomaru felt the presence of one half breed dog-demon merchant named Kaze that he left his council room, headed for the courtyard.

* * *

"…not going to tell on you, General. I just want to know who had the audacity to mark you like that." Sakaki said, covering a snicker as Kaida continued to glower at him. 

"I think you need to find out whether the poor soul is still alive, first." Rin added, cutting her eyes up at her tutor.

"Good point, Lady. So, General, is he still alive?"

"He is, but you're about to not be." she hissed. Kaida tried to control the fierce redness in her face, tried to stop their teasing from getting to her. The two of them had been relentless since Sakaki had noticed Sesshomaru's blasted mark nearly half an hour ago. "Don't you have somewhere else to be, Sakaki? Patrol duty?"

"Not until this evening, General." he said with a grin. "Plenty of time left for me to find out who…."

"You're not going to find out anything if I cut your tongue out."

"Lady Rin will find out for me." he said cheekily. "She'll tell me, won't you, Lady?"

"Of course." Rin said, knocking another arrow and sighting a target that had been set up at the end of the courtyard, letting it fly. The arrow hit the outer ring of the target with a ping, and Kaida noticed that her aim was off a bit. Whether it was from not training for almost two weeks, she didn't know. It could just be from not fully concentrating due to the girl's part in teasing her shamelessly. "After all, I'm just as curious as you are to find out who managed to lock her down long enough to do that."

"You have been around Kentaro too long. You're starting to talk like him." Kaida said sourly at her pupil. Rin just gave her a grin and let another arrow fly.

"I'll bet that's not all he taught her." Sakaki smirked.

"Well….." Rin started, only to be interrupted by Kaida's strident voice.

"It better be all he taught her." she growled.

"I don't know, General. Lady Rin's sporting a nice little mark of her own. Something tells me that Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't be too pleased to know that both the ladies under his watch have been marked without his knowledge."

"That's enough! I don't want to know. As long as she keeps it covered up where his royal pain in my ass can't see it, I don't want to hear about it." Kaida said, not wanting to hear anymore about what may have or have not transpired during her pupil's trip Eastward. "And he has no say so over what I do!"

Sakaki was about to retort with another comment, but the calling out of a soldier stationed along the top of the wall interrupted him. Apparently the trading caravan from her homelands had arrived. Sakaki gave the orders to open the gates, then stood back and smiled at her knowingly.

'_Of all the times for them to wind up here.' _she thought glumly, quickly reaching up to pull her practice haoiri over the small, rapidly healing bruise near her neck. '_If Kaze sees this, I'll never hear the end of it. Maybe if I'm lucky he won't be the one heading this shipment and I won't have to explain exactly why…._'

"Kaida! Love! How are you!"

'_Shit.' _she cursed, looking up as her friend came striding through the gates and into the courtyard, a huge grin on his face. She smiled and tried to act as normally as possible. No such luck with both Rin and Sakaki grinning at her like a pair of guilty cats.

"It's good to see you, Kaze. How was the trip?" she asked, receiving his friendly hug and stepping back quickly, causing the auburn haired demon to frown at her. Violet eyes narrowed at her, but she acted as though she hadn't noticed.

"It was well enough. The roads are getting a bit soggy from the spring rains, but that can't be helped." he said. "And how have you been, Lady Rin? Last I had heard you were off in the East, charming your way into Ronin and Yoshe's family."

"I just returned yesterday." she said, smiling at the friendly demon.

"Should I be referring to you as the newest Eastern Lady?" he asked.

"Not until after the ceremony." Rin said with a smile. "But soon."

"Young Kentaro should be proud, being allowed to take pluck such a beautiful, fragile blossom of the Western lands and take it with him." Kaze said sagely. "I envy his luck."

"Don't start. I don't feel like cleaning your entrails up off the courtyard steps if Sesshomaru hears you." Kaida growled, noticing the slight blush on Rin's cheeks. Leave it to Kaze to try charming an already promised Lady. He was absolutely impossible! Kaze simply grinned and turned his attention to Sakaki, nodding in greeting.

"How are you, Sakaki?"

"Fine. Keeping busy. Aggravating the General when I can." he answered easily.

"Ah, yes. Someone must do just that." Kaze said. "So what is the topic of discussion now? What Kaida's been making you elites train through? Or perhaps it is who her newest suitor would happen to be?

"Kaze, don't you have a caravan to supervise?" Kaida asked coldly. Yep, she was ready to beat heads in.

"No, it's who put that mark on her neck." Rin added, grinning. Kaida simply closed her eyes and stilled herself for more merciless teasing to begin.

"Mark?" Kaze asked, reaching over and attempting to move the neck of her haoiri, only to have her reach up and slap his hand away. She wasn't quick enough, though, and was soon faced with a grinning, knowing look from her long time friend. "Well, well…it seems as though you took my advice, love. Well done. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Kaze…"

"Is it who I think it is?" Kaze asked, his grin apparently firmly attached to his face now. Kaida glared at him, balling her fists at her side. "Oh…it is! See, I told you my advice was fool proof!"

"Your advice is flawed, desperately." she ground out. '_Dear kami, he's worse thatYoshe ever thought about being!'_

"You know who did that?" Rin asked, peering up at Kaze.

"Ah…yes, I do."

"Who?" Sakaki questioned. "I've been trying to get it out of her all morning, but she won't say anything." Kaida growled at him, a fair warning that if he continued on with this conversation he was going to regret it later…painfully.

"Well, I shouldn't spoil the surprise if Kaida hasn't told you yet. Suffice to say it is someone within the confines of the fortress, the lucky old….Lord Sesshomaru! How are you?"

Kaida looked over her shoulder to where an impassive faced Sesshomaru was walking over. Silently she thanked the gods for his arrival before Kaze could blather anymore. She straightened up, and forced the red tinge off of her face.

"I take it your presence here is indicative of the trading caravan's arrival?" he asked coldly.

"But of course, Lord Sesshomaru. I was on my way to find out where you would like the goods unloaded, but needed to drop off a letter to Lady Kaida from her father first." he added smoothly, pulling a letter from the folds of his haoiri and handing it over to Kaida. She took it wordlessly and nodded her thanks, breaking the seal and scanning over the contents.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as Kaida's outward demeanor subtly changed by the time she finished reading the letter. He had felt the waves of annoyance and embarrassment rolling off her when he'd arrived. Now all he could feel was anger. It seemed he was not the only one who had noticed the small change, either. 

"Is everything okay, love? Your father sends good news, I hope?" Kaze asked.

"Well enough." she said, folding it back and tucking it into her haoiri. "Just some small matters that need to be taken care of. Lord Seiti is requesting a private meeting with me after Leiko's and Kei's union ceremony is over."

"Did he say what he wanted?" Kaze asked.

"No. Although I already have a decent enough idea as to what it is." she growled. "Anyways, don't you have a caravan to supervise, Kaze?"

"Indeed, I do, love." he said, turning to Sesshomaru. "Where would you like the goods put, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Take them around back and look for the headwoman Keisha. She will direct you to the storerooms." he answered.

"I'll go with you." Rin said suddenly, picking up her quiver of arrows and sliding them over her shoulder. "It's this way, Kaze." The dog merchant nodded and dutifully followed behind Rin, motioning for the extensive caravan of goods that was coming through the gates to come with him.

"I guess I should go as well." Kaida said quietly, quickly retrieving the few arrows from the target that Rin had been practicing on. "With that many goods, Keisha is going to need all the help she can get."

"I'll help you if you'd like." Sakaki offered. Sesshomaru tamped down a growl as the two of them bowed to him and walked off. Sesshomaru waited for a few moments, watching as wagon after wagon of the trade goods pulled into the courtyard.

He decided to walk to the back of the fortress and make sure things were going smoothly. The wagons would have to be unloaded, and then reloaded with the previously agreed upon goods that would then be exported back into the Southern Lands.

He rounded the corner and could hear Rin and Keisha's voices telling Kaze where the storerooms where and where the goods were to be placed. Kaze, in turn, would then direct the human and demon traders where they should go while another group stood by, ready to reload the wagons.

"**_..not that bad of an offer, General. He is one of the ruling lords in the mainland. Powerful too, from what I've heard." _**Sakaki's voice wafted over the din of the activity around him. Sesshomaru paused and saw his head guard hand Kaida's letter back to her, a grave expression on his face. They were standing off to the side of the first wagon in the caravan, and he couldn't hear exactly what was being said, but he had a decent idea. The look on Kaida's face was telling when she glanced back down at the letter, shaking her head, a frown on her face.

_**"…a jerk. Even worse than the others. I don't want to get tied up with Seiti, no matter how powerful he is. He's got nothing I want."**_

_'What was this? What did Seiti want with Kaida?' _Sesshomaru wondered, quickly distancing himself from those around him and taking up a space along the wall of his fortress.

_**"….don't know what to do, Sakaki. What do you think?"**_

The free space between the two wagons he was watching them through shifted, and he missed out on what Sakaki's answer was to her question.

"She wouldn't appreciate knowing that you trust her so little as to eavesdrop on her conversations with Sakaki." Kaze said simply, causing Sesshomaru to turn around and face the other dog demon. The Western Lord actually frowned, not liking that he had been caught eavesdropping on Kaida's conversation.

"Their interactions are causing a drop in overall efficiency that I will not tolerate." he said gruffly. "They can keep their ridiculous liaisons to themselves when neither are busy doing what they need to accomplish."

"Liaisons?" Kaze asked, confusion apparent in his voice as he looked back to where Kaida and Sakaki were now helping to load the wagons. "I didn't realize speaking with another person constituted a liaison."

"He is the only reason she's stayed here for this long, is it not?" Sesshomaru asked pointedly.

"Sakaki?" Kaze asked, laughing out right at the Western Lord standing before him. "You think she's still here because of your head guard?"

"Is it not the truth I speak?" he asked, forcibly reigning his temper in. He really did not want to talk to the merchant about something like this, but he was perversely curious as to why the other demon suddenly found his position humorous. "She is infatuated with him."

"I see where this is going. This is priceless." Kaze said, shaking his head. The Western Lord had had enough, and proceeded to walk away, hoping to leave the still chuckling merchant where he stood. However, said merchant apparently assumed his walking away was an invitation to follow and continue the conversation Sesshomaru sincerely wanted to drop. "Sakaki? Of all the demons in this fortress, you think it's him? Have you even been paying attention to her lately? Well obviously you haven't if you think….."

"Spit it out." Sesshomaru hissed, leveling the green and black clad merchant with an acidic glare that had more intelligent beings running for cover. He couldn't kill the pest, not now. That was liable to cause a civil uproar with Ryu, and he didn't really feel like dealing with a pissed of Kaida and a fuming Southern Lord Ryu.

He doubted anyone else would miss the annoying bastard.

"It's not Sakaki." Kaze said suddenly, his gaze hardening as all traces of his previous humor disappeared. Sesshomaru didn't know if it was just him, but the air surrounding them seemed to have just dropped a few degrees. "You really don't know, do you? Why she's stayed here for so long?"

"It is of no concern of mine." he said, turning to leave. He'd seen enough of Kaida and heard enough of the mutt's ramblings. He had better things to do that be angry over…

"It's you, Sesshomaru." Kaze said quietly, almost defensively.

That stopped him in his tracks.

'_What did he say?' _Sesshomaru thought, whirling around to face the passive faced demon. '_Surely he's not insinuating that…'_

"That's right. You're the reason she's still here." he said, shaking his head, almost like he was absolutely loathed to utter the words.

Sesshomaru was stunned, and that was saying something. Of course, when the words finally sunk in, a wave of absolute rage filled him, and he rushed the other demon, pinning him to the stone wall with his claws.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't take your head off for saying such a thing." Sesshomaru growled. He could feel his demonic side starting to claw it's way out, calling for this itinerant demon's blood.

"Cause you're not….supposed to…..execute someone who's telling the……truth!" Kaze gasped out, pulling at the hand that was currently holding him a good six inches off the ground and emitting green acid that was burning his skin.

"Explain yourself before I remove your pathetic existence from this world." he demanded, letting Kaze fall into a heap on the stone of the courtyard.

"It's you." Kaze muttered, rubbing his neck where the poison had started to eat away at his skin. "You're the reason she's stayed here for so damned long, despite what I, Keiji, or Ryu have tried to tell her."

"Impossible."

"Really?" Kaze asked. "Why?"

"I do not believe you." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Is it that you don't believe me, or that you don't want to?"

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles and forced himself to refrain from killing the creature in front of him. He wasn't sure of the answer to that question himself. But if what Kaze was saying was true, he should be happy that…. No, it was completely impossible.

"Ridiculous."

"I seen the bruise on her neck, you know. That wasn't put there by a weapon, or a claws for that matter."

"The spar got out of hand." Sesshomaru said coldly, not willing to admit to anything. He turned his back to the dog demon and started to walk away, figuring that Kaze would get the point and leave him alone.

"Whether it got out of hand or not is irrelevant. Do you think she would have let you do that if she didn't have some feelings for you? And don't even try to tell me that you caught her by surprise. She still could have thrown your ass off of her if she'd wanted to, caught of guard or not. She would have killed anyone else without a second thought for being so forward with her. But it seems you got away unscathed." Kaze called out.

"Your skills of observation are annoying me." he answered, turning back to face the merchant. "What is your purpose for following me. I have nothing to explain to you." Kaze walked forward and offered him a small scroll.

"Keisha asked me to hand those over to you. It's a duplicate copy of the previously agreed upon exchanges for the goods. She already has a copy." Kaze said. Sesshomaru took the scroll and once again turned to leave.

"You really didn't realize it, did you?" he asked quietly. "You have no idea what I had to do in order to get her to own up to what she was feeling. Kaida finally cracked and told me what was bothering her when she left here those few days with me. It's you, Sesshomaru."

"I have no reason to believe your ridiculous words." he snapped.

"It's the truth."

"Even if it is, why is she acting like all she wants to do is bite my head off?" he asked, giving the demon his full attention. He wasn't ready to think that he'd been wrong about the southern demoness and his head guard, not yet. But having as much insight on her might prove useful, even if thought the merchant was lying to him.

"She doesn't think she's worthy."

"Of what?"

"Of having feelings for you." Kaze said.

"And Seiti?" Sesshomaru asked pointedly. He'd been curious as to why one of the ruling Lords on the mainland had decided to contact her so suddenly. It was out of character for one of Seiti's reputation.

"He is an old friend of her father's. When he heard what had happened with Kiyoshi, and that she was currently in your lands on your request, he suggested that Ryu send her to him."

"Why?"

"Hell, I don't know." Kaze admitted, shrugging. "Seiti might want to take her as a mate, or he might just take her in as a mercenary to keep her away from anymore potential suitors as a favor for Ryu. There's no telling with him. He's a conniving old bastard with an interest in Kaida that I don't understand, or like for that matter."

The silence that befell the two antagonists was deafening. One was contemplating the repercussions of what he was about to divulge, and the other was trying to calm his frenzied mind long enough to process exactly what was and wasn't being said by the other.

"I do not understand her." Sesshomaru admitted candidly.

"That just makes you part of the majority of people who know her." Kaze said, suddenly looking out along the courtyard where Kaida and Sakaki were each carrying a barrel of rice to load into one of the wagons. She was smiling and laughing at the merchants who she recognized, calling out to them in welcome. "I've known her my whole life, and I still don't understand her sometimes." They fell into silence, but Kaze finally broke it with a sigh."I don't know what it is the two of you have, how you've managed to get along this long, but it works. She's happy with you, the heaven's above only knows why, cause I sure don't."

"You love her." Sesshomaru accused, realizing that the feeling behind the merchant's words ran much deeper than he had originally expected.

"I love her as a sister." Kaze corrected him. "There was a time when I would have killed thousands to hold the same place in her heart that you do, a place you keep taking advantage of….but that was a long time ago. Many things have changed since then."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" he demanded. There had to be some kind of mistake. Kaida had never given him any reason to believe that he was the only reason she was still in his lands. She'd never given the slightest hint of attraction to him, except for that kiss in the dojo.

"Because you've got the emotional capacity of a spoon as far as she's concerned." Kaze said huffily. "But it is mostly because she's too scared to say it herself."

"She is scared of me?" he asked, his disbelief plainly evident. Kaida had bested him in their spars, both verbal and physical, many times before. There wasn't much he could do to her that he hadn't already done that he could think would scare her. They had almost killed each other on numerous occasions! And even then she hadn't been scared of him. A little wary perhaps, but never scared.

"Terrified, if you really want to know the truth. But it's not because you could defeat her in a battle, it's because you could reject her. She told me what was said during your fight in the courtyard when you came to get Rin from the South." Kaze said. "Why did you bring her back? Rin's training was practically finished by then. You're not one to help anyone else unless it's going to benefit you in the long run. So why?"

"I…do not know." Sesshomaru admitted. He had wondered that very thing many times since he'd done it. At the time he had told himself that Rin would be unhappy if Kaida had been allowed to die. He had convinced himself that since Kaida had died protecting Rin, that bringing her back was justified as repayment for her selfless act.

But now, he wasn't so sure that was the only reason.

"You're not as uninvolved in this as you'd like to think." Kaze muttered. "There was something that made you bring her back, something besides Rin. You might not love Kaida. In fact I'm pretty damned sure you don't, but you liked her enough to give her life back."

Kaze fell into silence again, an Sesshomaru could tell by the tense look on the other demon's face that there was more he wished to say, but had to collect his thoughts in order to proceed. Sesshomaru didn't have anything to say because…well, there was nothing he could say.

"This is no silly infatuation from a confused demoness who doesn't know herself well enough to truly know what she wants. Kaida knows what she wants. She's just not sure of herself to go after it." Kaze said, shaking his head as he started his lecture again.

"My perception is not hindered." Sesshomaru growled.

"So what are you going to do about this?" Kaze asked pointedly.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Kaze asked, outrage apparent as his aura flickered dangerously, only to immediately calm down. "You know, I can see I'm not getting anywhere's with this. So I'll keep it simple. She's in love with you, has been since you brought her back to life, or shortly there after. Which, I might add, she thinks you did simply because of Rin, not because you cared a rip about her. She thinks you see her as only a soldier."

"I was under the impression that is what she wanted to be known as." he countered icily.

"Have you been listening to anything since this conversation started?" Kaze demanded hotly. Sesshomaru refused to dignify that question with an answer, and simply said nothing. Kaze apparently realized that he was not going to answer, and quickly switched tactics. "Here's a question for you, Lord Sesshomaru. If she had to leave right now, and you were never going to see her again, what would you do?"

"I…do not know." he answered, not liking that this was the second time he had uttered those words in the pastfew minutes.

"Well, you need to figure it out. Because in a couple more weeks, she's going to be gone, gone far enough away where even you can't reach her." The merchant frowned and turned to walk away, but not before throwing another small scroll at Sesshomaru's feet.

"What is this?" the brooding demon barked.

"A list of all the possible candidates who are petitioning for a chance to present for her. Honestly, half of them don't have a chance, but there are more of the mainland lords on there than just Seiti." he said. "I've told you what she couldn't. For my sake and hers, don't let her walk away from these lands again, Sesshomaru. If you do, it'll be last time you ever see heras a free woman."

* * *

Kaida wiped the few beads of sweat from her brow that had managed to accumulate during the reloading of the caravan wagons. The last one had just been filled to the brim, and she stepped back, taking pride in the fact that the wagons had been unloaded, the contents tallied and put in the store rooms per Keisha and Rin's instructions, and then the wagons reloaded within a matter of a little over six hours. The physical labor had given her the opportunity to work out her raging frustrations at being teased by Kaze and the others. And now that darkness was starting to fall, she felt much calmer than before. 

The conversation Sesshomaru had pulled her into the day before had amounted to less than a hill of beans, and she honestly didn't know what the point had been. She was still angry and embarrassed at him for leaving her standing in the middle of the dojo, but was not going to be the one to bring it up. He had instigated the kiss, she was going to wait for him to fess up to it, even if it did drive her mad in the process! But by the time it was over with, nothing had been said, and she was still stuck wondering if she had imagined the whole damned thing. Her common sense said no, but she heartily wished she could convince it otherwise. It would make things so much easier.

"You know staring off into space isn't going to help you get anything else done." a friendly voice cut into her musings. She turned around and grinned at Kaze, who was leaning up against the defensive wall of the fortress.

"Where have you been? Everything is done. Just like you to squirm your way out of the hard stuff." she quipped, walking over to him.

"Physical labor isn't my thing." he shrugged. "I just get to supervise and bark out orders."

"Obviously." she laughed, knowing good and well he had unloaded just as much stuff as the others had. Kaze wasn't the type to just stand by and watch while there was work to be done. He'd jump right in and help when he could. The dog demon smiled and slung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her with him as he walked towards the entrance of the courtyard where the wagons were leaving out of.

"I didn't get to talk to you earlier, love. But you didn't seem to happy with that letter your father sent you. Everything okay?" he asked.

"Seiti wants to talk to me." she said with a grimace. "The letter mentioned something about him needing some assistance with a few rebel groups along his borderlands, but I don't believe that's what he's concerned about. Why would he contact me about rebels? What does he want me to do? Go in there and kill'em all?"

"I don't know, love. Sounds to me like he just wants to get you away from Japan."

"That's what's got me wondering. Too many questions I can't answer. I don't like it." she pointed out.

"You could always ask around? Maybe get your father or Sesshomaru to dig a little and find out what's going on. Kami knows they've got the contacts to do it."

"Father's already got his contacts on the mainland sniffing around, no need to bring anyone else into it." she said. There was no way she was telling Sesshomaru anything about Seiti, at least not anymore than he already knew. And she most definitely was not going to ask him to try and find out why the mainland Lord had suddenly taken an interest in her.

Hell would have to freeze over first!

"Something tells me you and the Lord of these lands are not exactly on speaking terms with each other." Kaze said gently. "What's wrong, Kaida? What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Really? And I suppose 'nothing' is what left that mark on you?" he asked gently, tapping her shoulder with his finger. Kaida looked up at her friend and sighed.

Kaze hadn't judged her when she'd broken down and told him about what was brewing in her heart about Sesshomaru. He hadn't laughed or thought she was crazy, and for that she had been eternally grateful.

"Kaze, I don't think I can do this. He's…Sesshomaru's not….I don't know what to do." she said finally, aggravation so thick in her voice that she could even hear it.

"Yes, you can. You can do this." he said calmly, obviously trying to boost her spirits up. "But there is one thing you need to do first."

"What?" she asked, wondering what other wonderful piece of advice he was about to spout of to her.

"I don't know why, but Sesshomaru seems to think you are a bit infatuated with Sakaki." he said, shrugging.

"Sakaki? Why would I…." she started, only to stop suddenly. If Sesshomaru thought she had something going with Sakaki, that would explain…

'_Wait a minute.' _she thought blindly. '_Even if Sesshomaru does think I'm running around with Sakaki, how did Kaze find out? If that mutt opened his mouth I swear I'll personally remove…'_

"I don't know, but that's…."

"Kaze, what did you tell him?" she asked, her voice deathly quiet.

"I didn't tell him anything, love. It's obvious enough the way he was glaring at the two of you, especially since I'm pretty sure that pretty little mark is our dear Western Lord's handiwork. Am I right?"

"Well it's not anyone else's. That's for damned sure!" she said hotly, absently rubbing the mark. The bruise was fading quickly enough, and would more than likely be completely gone within another few days. Kaze shook his head, a sad smile on his face.

"The two of you need to sit down and talk, soon." he said. "Bitching at each other isn't going to help. And I know my breed well enough to know that mark on you was no accident, Kaida. I told you before, and I'll tell you again, this is a risk you've got to take if you ever hope to be happy."

"I don't like risks." she answered flatly.

"I don't like them either, but it's never stopped me from taking them before." he said with a grin, enveloping her in a quick hug. "It'll be fine. Talk to him. Trust me."

"I don't guess I have much of a choice, do I?" she asked, stepping back from him when the last wagon pulled up beside them.

"Ready to go, Kaze?" the demoness asked. "That's the last of them."

"Yeah." he answered. The tanuki demoness nodded and popped the reigns on the wagon, guiding the team of horses a little further away to give them some more privacy. Kaida was about to say something when Sesshomaru's aura touched off her senses. She looked up in time to see the Western Lord come striding out of the main building of the fortress, headed towards them. Kaze seemed to have noticed as well, because he stepped back, putting a little more space between the two of them.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Kaze said respectfully, bowing slightly. "I believe my work here is done. Would you like me to send word to Lord Ryu for anything when I report back to him."

"No." he said calmly. "I believe what I requested has been sufficiently brought."

"Well, then I'll take my leave, sir." Kaze said politely. The dog merchant turned to Kaida and grinned. "Remember what I told you, love. It'll fix itself." he said, winking at her before jumping into the wagon and giving the demoness the signal to leave out.

"You're so full of shit, you stink, Kaze." she grumbled, shaking her head as he nodded when he passed Sakaki at the gates. Kaida would be the first to admit that hearing the merchant's pep talk had helped. Of course, now that she was once again alone with Sesshomaru, she suddenly had the urge to bolt into the nearest building and not come out until he was gone.

"Do you have something else to see to right now?" he asked suddenly, startling her.

"Not at the moment." she answered evenly. "Why?"

"There are some things that I need to go over with you concerning Rin's union with the Eastern family. The sooner it gets done, the sooner a date can be set." he said simply. "And since our conversation yesterday yielded no viable information I could use, now would be a good time."

"I see. Did you want to go over them now?" she asked, tamping down the flush that she could feel coming on as she thought back to that last conversation. The only information she had supplied to him was exactly how mad she was at him.

Not very helpful when trying to plan a mating ceremony.

"Yes."

"Well, we should get to work then. No point in holding up something Rin's looking forward to so much." she said calmly. Sesshomaru nodded and turned to walk away. She followed without a word, silently congratulating herself on not turning into a stuttering idiot.

"Since the unions traditionally happen in the homelands of the male, most of the preparations will fall to the Eastern family. However, there are a few major details that must be handled by us." he explained, leading her into the fortress.

'_Us? Since when did he refer to us as that?'_ she wondered, but quickly threw the thought away as she focused back on what he was saying.

"What exactly does that entail?"

"I have a list." he answered.

"Shouldn't Rin have a say in this? It is her ceremony after all." Kaida pointed out.

"Rin has already retired for the night." he said. "So your opinion will be substituted in her place."

"I hadn't realized it was already so late." she muttered. She still thought that whatever he wanted to talk to her about could wait until the next day when Rin would be awake. But she wasn't going to argue with him, not now anyway. They were back on speaking terms again at least. The tension between them was still there, but there wasn't really anything she could do about it.

The least she could do was attempt to not let the discussion degenerate back into them attempting to bite each other's heads off, right?

* * *

Rin was just on her way back up to her room when she picked up the voices of Kaida and Sesshomaru heading down the hallway towards the council rooms. She peeked around the corner, more than a bit shocked to find that the two nobles were apparently getting along a little better, despite the tension that still hung in the air between them. Earlier that morning, when she had been practicing and Sakaki had brought up the bruise that was on Kaida's neck, Rin thought she was going to die from laughing at her cherry faced tutor. 

_'I'll bet that's why she didn't reprimand me when she saw the mark Kentaro left on me.' _she thought with a grin. Rin watched as they continued down the hallway, stopping at the smaller council room that Sesshomaru used as a private study. He pushed open the shoji screen and followed Kaida in, shutting it behind them.

Rin still wasn't sure exactly what had happened during her absence from the Western Lands. Sakaki had told her that her Lord and Kaida had left out on a borderland patrol almost immediately after she had left, only to come back a week later in the company of Kaze and Kaida's twin brother Keiji. Apparently Kaida had been injured during the last day, and from what she could tell, her Lord had been the main one at fault for her getting hurt. Keiji and Kaze had left, only to have the dog merchant return a few days later and take Kaida away from the fortress for a few days. Sakaki had related that Sesshomaru had not been pleased with the sudden departure.

Rin had asked how he knew Sesshomaru was displeased.

Sakaki had simply rubbed his side and grinned, saying she just needed to trust him on that one.

The young woman had suspected that more had happened, and her suspicions had been confirmed when Sakaki had said that he'd seen Sesshomaru leave the dojo the night before she had arrived, only to have a very flustered looking Kaida come out as well a few minutes later, only to scale the wall and disappear into the thick forest surrounding the fortress. And now that Rin had seen the bite mark on Kaida's neck, she was almost positive that her Sesshomaru had been the one to put it on her.

That had to be it. It was the only legitimate reason for why they had been snapping at each other and almost smothering everyone around them with the tension in the air. Even Kentaro had picked up on it the day she had arrived back, saying that it would be better if Kaida and Sesshomaru would just do everyone a favor and lock themselves in a closet and do what the needed to in order to get back to normal.

Rin hadn't understood what locking the two of them in a closet had to do with getting them to get along again, at least not at that moment. But she seriously doubted there was a closet anywhere that could house the two bickering nobles once they got within swinging range of each other, and she told her soon to be mate just that.

Kentaro had laughed, then given her one of his salacious grins and finished putting the bridles on the horses, telling her to think back to when they had been back in his homelands and the two of them had been in the gardens one night after dinner….

She got it then. Even if she had vehemently denied such a thing to be possible.

Now, she was starting to see the truth in Kentaro's words. And in her mind, something had to be done about it, quickly.

Rin had wondered what would happen to her Lord after she had been joined into the Eastern family and Kaida had returned to her own homelands. Her Sesshomaru would be all alone in the fortress, with only Jaken and the servants for company. She didn't like the thought of that.

Sesshomaru was her father as far as she was concerned, had been for years. She had been with him for so long, always with him or near him, that she had come to realize he enjoyed her company, would even seek her out at times. Granted, no one else would realize the truth, but she knew her white headed savior better than anyone else walking planet.

She didn't want him alone after she left the Western Lands! And should the truth be told, she didn't think he wanted to go back to the same isolated existence he had been in when he'd resurrected her all those years ago.

"I've got to do something. Something to keep Kaida here after I leave." she thought, picking her way through the familiar halls and into her quarters. Rin had realized before she'd ever left for the East that Kaida was a logical compliment to her Lord, had even mentioned it to her tutor in passing once or twice in passing. Sure they fought, and argued, and bickered, and sent death glares at each other at times. And sure, their fights could turn physical, their arguments bloody, and their bickering deadly.

But there was just something about seeing them together that made Rin's heart content.

She had never known her lord to dally with the female courtiers that hung onto his every word when court was held. That is, not to say he didn't, but she had never known of him doing anything with them. In fact, until Kaida had come along, she had hardly ever seen him interact with any of the demoness that somehow managed to squirm their way near him. The only exception was the head woman Keisha.

Rin had always known, on some instinctive level, that Sesshomaru was a killer, a demon who had little quarrel with decapitating an opponent for the smallest slight. And she had often wondered why some of the more daring demoness' trying to garner his attention never showed their faces again when court was called again. Rumor had it that Sesshomaru had killed the itinerant creatures, and Rin had honestly believed it for a long time. She had even wondered at one time if her Sesshomaru would one day kill her as well, simply because of her being who she was, a human female. But he had never raised his claws to her, had never needed to.

As far as Rin knew, she was the only female creature to ever hold a conversation with Sesshomaru, call him on some little matter, and still be seen the next morning fully intact. She had even went to Keisha one day when she was younger, asking why there were no other demoness' around the fortress other than the handful of servants who were hardly ever seen, and the select few who held scouting positions within the army ranks. Keisha had explained that Sesshomaru's tolerance of flighty females was almost nonexistent. That he considered them useless unless they had some kind of direction, something to focus on other than snagging a well-off mate who would provide for them.That simple explanation had been what bolstered Rin to do well in her studies with Jaken in the coming years. She had loved her Sesshomaru, and did not want to lose him just because he thought her like those he could not stand.

And then, when he had told her that she was to be taught the mannerisms of the demon court, she had flinched, knowing that some unfortunate demoness was going to be dragged into the Western lands and forced to deal with it's overlord. Of course, when she had met Kaida, she had instantly taken a liking to the fiery demoness.

Should the truth be told, Rin had asked for Kaida as her instructor because she realized that the spitfire demoness was opposite of what Sesshomaru couldn't stand. Kaida hadn't needed a mate to bolster her status. She was already a well respected General of the Southern army, someone who could hold her own against her father's adversaries as well as her own. She was strong, powerful, and commanded respect of those around her.

Rin had chosen Kaida not only because she had taken a liking to her, but because Keisha's words had stuck with her through the years, and Kaida seemed the most logical choice as far as dealing with Sesshomaru was concerned.

And right now, Rin was patting herself on the back for having the foresight to chose Kaida as her tutor. The young woman had never actually expected something like this to happen, but on some private level she had hoped it would. Sesshomaru and Kaida were as complementary to one another as she and Kentaro were. They fit together perfectly…at least when they weren't fighting tooth and nail for some unholy reason.

No, something had to be done, all right.

And she knew just the two demons who could give her the advice she needed. Rin pulled a brush, a bottle of ink, and some paper onto the table, already formulating her query to the letters' recipients.

The first to was her soon to be mate.

And the second to the first kitsune she had ever met during her childhood….and the one that Kentaro had almost fought during her last, impromptu trip to visit Inuyasha.

She might not know exactly what to do.

But put two kitsunes on the job and she was sure something was bound to happen.

* * *

_**A/N - **Alright. I hope that cleared up a little more for some people. I had a bit of trouble trying to write Sesshomaru during his little exchange with Kaze...so please forgive me if he seems out of character. If it is too glarinngly irregular, please leave a message and I will attempt to fix it._

_**Next chapter**: We see the confusion between Kaida and Sesshomaru start to wane as things settle down and even out a little more as the countdown to Rin's marriage continues. Who is going to make the next move, though? Kaida? Sesshomaru? Or is Kaze going to stick his nose in it again and stir it up worse than a hornet's nest? Hang in there and find out. ;)_

_**P.S. - **Oh, and please remember to review. I'd like to know what you are thinking._

_A.A. _


	41. Chapter 41

_**Disclaimer- **It's not mine. I don't own the characters of Inuyasha, that honor goes to Takahashi-sama. I'm making no money off of said characters (with the exception of Kaida-who belongs to me), so don't sue me._

_Special thanks to the following:_

_**BloodHeron: **They're both wired, and for good reasons! Thank you for the heartfelt review, and don't worry about being long winded. I don't mind in the least! And to answer your questions. (a) Rin's plotting enough to get her in trouble. (b)Sesshy and Kaida will slowly start making their way out of those lands of denial soon. (c) Blood is going to start flowing…just for different reasons than before. (d) Kaze will undoubtedly be showing his face again, if only for pure comic relief. _

_Also, special thanks to the following for taking time to leave their thoughts: **foxkit, Minage, Anna May Dreamer, jay, Tora Delerium, kitsune, Granting Love445, XmaiderXofXtheXdragonsX, Koji Jaganshi, mitsukai-san, lunabelleO, Anna's Pastime, 123, eternalwings15, ren sage, AdorableChibi09**, and **Crafty**_

_So, without further ado, I give you:_

_

* * *

__Teaching Rin_

_Chapter 41_

_Miscalculations_

* * *

Rin was not a morning person. Never really had been. Even when she had been traveling around the lands of Japan with her Lord when she was younger, she would often climb onto Ah-Un's back and sleep most of the morning away after they had broken camp and headed off on their daily jaunts. 

But this morning was decidedly different, much like the ones of the past few weeks. Rin had made it a point to have Keisha, who was usually awake hours before dawn anyway, wake her up early. The headwoman had complied without any questions, and had woken her up just as the morning's light was cresting over the eastern treetops. The young woman had waited until she was sure that Keisha was gone before walking over to her window and searching the courtyard for the presence of Sakaki. It didn't take long, and when she found the head guard, he grinned and gave her a discreet thumbs up.

That was her signal.

Rin dressed quickly and grabbed a letter she had pinned the evening before, heading down to the area of the castle where the running messengers were housed. She made it through the corridors, across the short span of courtyard, and into the servant's quarters and with no one else the wiser. After handing the letter off to the runner, with specific instructions to give it only to Shippo, she turned and slowly made her way out of the servant's quarters.

The past few weeks had been quite hectic for the young lady, but not because of her upcoming marriage to Kentaro. No, her current problem was a bit closer to home.

And a bit more pressing as far as she was concerned. And it concerned none other than her lord and liege Sesshomaru, and her tutor Kaida. Rin had been right in assuming that something was going on between the two nobles, even if she hadn't been able to pin point exactly what it was at the time. She had contacted both Kentaro and Shippo with her suspicions, asking what she could do to give the two stubborn nobles a push in the right direction. It might have been a bit presumptuous of her, given the fact that at the time she'd had no solid proof of anything other than solid indifference between Sesshomaru and Kaida, but she had done it anyways. But now, a little over a month and a half after she'd returned from the Eastern Lands, she was absolutely sure that she had done the right thing by getting in touch with the brace of kitsunes.

There was nothing overtly different between the Lord and Lady, but Rin had picked up on a few telling signs that something was brewing between them. The tension, although still present at all times, was slowly ebbing away. The two of them worked wonderfully together as they helped her to plan out a few of the more important details of her upcoming union to the Eastern family. The aggravation that had been so present upon her return had yet to show itself again as the telling little mark on Kaida's neck had faded. They both continued on with their daily activities, but Rin had caught her Lord watching candidly as Kaida had trained with the elites within the courtyard, something he had never really done up until that point. He even forwent some of the less important paperwork that was slowly piling up on his desk to test out her own shielding skills during her and Kaida's morning practices.

And Kaida seemed to be a bit more relaxed in the presence of the demon lord. Granted, she still kept a wary eye on the Western Lord at all times, almost like she was waiting for him to just grab her for no apparent reason. None the less, the Southern Lady's sense of humor had slowly began to emerge once again, even coaxing a few rare grins from Sesshomaru during the elite's training maneuvers. But the most telling sign that things were on the right track was the resumption of their early morning spars.

When Rin had contacted her two partners in crime, she honestly had no idea where to even begin with her plans. Thankfully, Kentaro and Shippo had been a fountain of information in tricks and not so nice deceptions. She had to admit, the two of them done their race proud as far as causing mischief was concerned. Both of them had sent back letters immediately, suggesting what she could do, along with a warning from them both that she needed to make sure Sesshomaru and Kaida weren't aware of her sudden, constant correspondence with the two of them. After all, she didn't need them getting suspicious of her actions at a time like this.

Hence the early morning letter runs while Kaida and Sesshomaru were conveniently occupied outside the fortress walls.

The two kitsunes' suggestions had ranged from bizarre to just plain impossible, and Rin had had to smother her laughter in her blankets when she'd gotten the responses. Kentaro opted for letting them fight it out again, and hoping for the best. Shippo suggested drugging them, locking them in a closet, and letting nature take it's course. He had even sent a rather large amount of some kind of herbs with the letter, writing at the bottom that if the contents of the container didn't work, nothing would. She suddenly had a feeling that Inuyasha and Kagome had been on the wrong side of this particular idea at some point in time before.

Personally, she was closest to agree with Shippo, despite the fact that she doubted there was any place strong enough to hold the combined powers of the Southern Lady and Western Lord, especially when they got angry at each other…or anyone else for that matter.

But the kitsunes' main advice, once she got past the ridiculous ideas of hiring someone to kidnap Kaida and force Sesshomaru to come to her rescue or resurrecting Kiyoshi to send him after Kaida again, she did manage to find a few of the recommendations that made sense.

Both Shippo and Kentaro agreed that the two nobles needed to find some time for themselves and away from everyone else. Of course, the only idea that popped into Rin's mind was their sparring times. So, she had waited until the opportunity was right, and casually mentioned to her lord a few weeks before that Kaida had been leaving her quarters earlier than normal and heading into the forest. Sesshomaru had wanted to know why, but Rin had only shrugged, not willing to say anything more about it. The next morning, she received word from Sakaki, her more than willing accomplice, that Sesshomaru had taken out into the forest only a few minutes after Kaida had left. As far as she knew, they'd once again started meeting to spar outside the fortress since that morning. And with the two of them gone for a few hours, she could safely send out her letters to Shippo and Kentaro without them knowing any better.

Score one for her.

That part of her plan had worked out fine, but after two weeks of nothing to really show for it, she felt antsy to try something else. So, she took the container of herbs that Shippo had sent to her with his first letter, and dumped the contents into the cooking herbs Keisha used to season the food with before it was served. Unfortunately, the only thing that happened was every inhabitant of the fortress coming down with the worse stomach ache in the history of the Western Lands…including herself right along with Sesshomaru and Kaida.

But Rin was persistant, and would not let such a minor set back hinder her progress. Even after the store rooms had been cleaned out, and the guilty bag of herbs thrown to the four winds along with all the other opened supplies, Rin figured it would be a good idea to give Kaida and Sesshomaru some more time to themselves without her being nearby. So, for the next few evenings after everyone had seemingly gotten over the stomach aches, Rin had complained of not feeling well and would retire to her room early, leaving Kaida and Sesshomaru in the dining hall on their own.

The first night it worked.

The second night it worked.

The third night, Kaida took her to Keisha to be checked out. But the headwoman could find nothing wrong.

The fourth night, she was back in the hospital wing and having to drink some kind of bitter concotion Keisha had cooked up to help ease the imaginary pain.

Needless to say, there wasn't a fifth night of the imaginary stomachache.

After that, Rin had stopped in her subterfuge, hoping that neither of her targets had become suspicious of her. It seemed that they hadn't, and a few days later, she had sent letters out to Kentaro and Shippo again, asking for their ideas.

What she got back was much more than a brilliant idea, and she quickly realized that the two kitsunes had either been in correspondance with each other after she had contacted them, or Kentaro had dropped by for a little chat with Shippo. So, she had taken the steps preliminary steps to setting up the next ruse, making sure than all the needed players were in place, and contacting one more crucial person who was more than happy to offer his assistance in her attempt at getting the two nobles together, and everything was set.

She just hoped that it worked.

Rin pushed the door open from the servants quarters and made her way across the courtyard to where Sakaki was leaning up against the protective wall. She smiled when he waved back at her, calling out a good morning and bowing slightly to her, along with a few of the other nearby guards.

"Early morning yet, for you to be awake and moving, isn't it Lady?" he asked.

"I had to send a letter to someone this morning, and figured it would be best to give the messenger an early start." she said with a grin. When she had approached Sakaki with the idea of pushing Sesshomaru and Kaida closer together, he had agreed readily with her, but had pointed out that it would be prudent for as few people as possible to know about it. So when they did speak of what was going on, they were as discreet as possible.

"I see." he said, nodding.

"Seems unusually quiet this morning." she commented easily. Sakaki just chuckled and tipped his head to one side.

"I wouldn't say that, Lady. Seems like Lord Sesshomaru has his hands full this morning. The General apparently isn't too happy with him at the moment." he said, a knowing look on his face. Rin suddenly wished she had the power to feel out demonic auras like the soldier before her. If the grin on Sakaki's face was anything to go on, something major was going on beyond the tree break where Kaida and Sesshomaru usually sparred.

"I wonder why. They seemed civil enough last night." she commented, worry creeping into her voice.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Lady." Sakaki chuckled. "Let'em have their fun."

"Of course, we wouldn't want to interrupt that, now would we?" she asked, turning back towards the fortresss as Sakaki's laughter rang all around the empty courtyard.

* * *

Sesshomaru wasn't exactly sure of what he did, if he'd done anything at all, that had caused Kaida to lapse into her fully demonic form. 

But he suddenly wished he hadn't done it.

Unless this was her form of payback for him following her out into the woods a few weeks ago. He had been intrigued when Rin mentioned that Kaida had been disappearing into the woods before dawn, and he had wanted to know why. So, he had followed, and consequently walked up on her bathing in the natural springs that surrounded the area.

If this was because of that, then he would candidly admit, if only to himself, that he deserved whatever she was giving him.

A blur of silver flew towards him, and he managed to duck out of the way in time for the throwing knife to miss his head, but not in time to miss the downward swing of Kaida's scimitar as it tried to cleave him in two. He instinctively pulled Toukijinn up, thanking whatever gods may be present that he had managed to knock the other curved blade away from it's owner not long after the spar had started….and only minutes after she'd turned on him.

The Southern demoness was in fine form this morning….and apparently bound and determined to take his head off while she was at it.

"Tsk…tsk…tsk…" she taunted him as they stood in a stand off with crossed blades between them. "You should have seen that one coming from a mile away, Sesshomaru. What's wrong? Are you not quite awake yet this morning?"

"I am perfectly fine." he growled, throwing her backwards without another thought. Kaida's laughter was sinister, and she pulled herself into the shadows of the forest, dampening her aura until it was almost non-existent and he couldn't trace her.

Something was wrong with her, that much he realized. They had been fighting for nearly forty-five minutes, and she didn't seem to be slowing down in the least. The few times before when she had turned full demon and they had fought, her increased speed and strength had waned after fifteen minutes at the most. But this morning it was hanging on for dear life.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru? Can't find me?" her mocking voice spilled out all around him.

That was another thing he didn't particularly care for. Kaida turned full demon, and she had a rather annoying habit of taunting him with the most asinine of things. He steeled himself as he caught a flash of her aura off to his left, ready for her attack. She'd been using the same strategy all morning. She'd get a few good hits in, and then disappear into the shadows before he could inflict any real damage to her.

It was quite annoying. But he wasn't keen on chasing her all around the place, preferring to keep her corralled in one area as long as possible.

"I know exactly where you're at, Lady." he said calmly. His only response was her laughter. Sesshomaru caught another flickering of her aura and slashed out with Toukijinn, cutting down a half dozen twisted cherry trees that had been in his way only to have Kaida's voice ring out once again and a solid blow land on his back.

Sesshomaru stumbled forward but quickly regained his stability and struck out at Kaida as she landed neatly in front of him a few feet out of swinging range. The sounds of clanging metal pierced the surrounding area. Heavy blows were exchanged, and Sesshomaru thought he could sense her aura weakening a little bit under the strain of holding her full demon form. Once again, he used his brute strength to push her back towards the forest. One quick flick of his wrist, and he managed to immobilize Kaida's feet before she could dart into the waning shadows again. He yanked on the energy whip, and she fell to the ground in a cloud of dirt on her back. Before she could pose another threat, he planted his foot in the middle of her stomach and pushed down hard, using Toukijinn to knock her remaining weapon away from her grasp. Her hands went to the sides automatically in a show of deferment.

He'd had just about enough of her playing around this morning.

"Ohh, come now, Sesshomaru. You're taking our little spar much to seriously. Surely you wouldn't hurt a friend?" she asked, grinning up at him, her pupil-less jade eyes sparking from the fervor of her fighting and her wings rustled uncomfortably from where they were spread out behind her.

"Friends are just enemies who don't have enough guts stab you in the back." he replied coldly. She just smiled and nodded.

"It's a good thing I aim for the front then." Before Sesshomaru could let the words sink in, Kaida doubled her body up and maneuvered her feet around the leg that was keeping her pinned to the ground, pushing her heels into his stomach and kicking him off her. Sesshomaru fell to the ground on his behind with just enough time to see Kaida take to the trees again.

He growled in aggravation. It was time to put an end to this childish game. Sparring was one thing. But all she was doing now was playing with him.

And Sesshomaru did not like to be played with.

He picked himself up and waited patiently for her to show herself again, knowing from past experience that her energy had to be waning by now. He had noticed the past few mornings that their spars were turning more and more intense, and he had caught a few times when her energy levels had soared, almost pushing her over the threshhold into her full demon status. But he still didn't understand why it had happened this morning.

One minute he was throwing her into the trees and the next she had sprouted wings and used her tail to jerk his feet out from under him. He resigned himself to figuring it out once he knocked her back into reality.

The Western Lord didn't have to wait long, as Kaida rushed him once again, coming from her cover and striking out at him with all her strength. Sesshomaru easily parried the attacks, punched her in the stomach, and quickly disarmed her within the time it took to blink once. He came up from behind and grabbed a handful of her hair, forcing her to her knees in front of him, his sword at her throat while she hissed at him.

"It's over. Concede defeat." he ordered icily.

"Never." she barked.

"Do it." he commanded, pulling her hair painfully and causing her neck to snap backwards.

"No."

"You have lost. Give in."

"Not to you."

"Stubborn thing, aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

"You will concede to me."

"Says you." she growled. Sesshomaru was about to knock some sense into the itinerant woman at his feet when he noticed that her wings were retracting in on themselves, not only that, but she had grown quiet. He let her go and she immediately hunched forward, her arms wrapping around her midsection as her tail receeded as well.

She was reverting back to normal.

That was not the concession he had been expecting..in fact it was just anodd move on her part. Her demonic side had ended the battle by retreating back into itself. Sesshomaru had never known her to take such a risk before, and it only made him more curious as to what exactly she was thinking…if she was thinking at all by this point.

He sheathed Toukijinn and waited for her energy to settle. Less than a minute later, she was sitting on her rear end and rubbing the back of her head, shooting glares up at him.

* * *

"Since when did you start pulling your opponent's hair?" she asked crossly, rubbing the back of her head to help stop the throbbing. 

"Since when did you start turning full demon on your opponents without a warning?" he countered calmly, staring at her coolly.

"You need a warning for that?" she asked sarcastically, staggering over to recover her scimitars, then sheathing them at her side. "Nobody told me."

"You do realize that you…."

"Yeah. I know." she ground out.

"Why?"

"No clue." she answered wearily, shrugging. She had no idea why she had changed this morning. It had just happened. It's not like she was mad at anything or anyone in particular, and her life hadn't been threatened…at least not anymore so than when Sesshomaru was sparring with her. But she had realized when she fell across the precipice and felt when her demon blood had taken over. Every think else was just a blur, at least until Sesshomaru had forced her to the ground, demanding her concession. It was only then that things started to come into focus again. "Although I am pleased to see I'm still standing afterwards." Which was the truth itself. Usually her changes back to her more stable form left her broken and passed out for a few hours. This turn of events was a pleasant surprise, even if she still didn't feel all together afterwards.

"Undoubtedly." Sesshomaru nodded. Kaida said nothing, and slowly took in their surroundings. They hadn't caused much major damage to their arena, surprisingly. She tried to remember what had happened right before Sesshomaru had forced her to change back, but her head was nothing but a whirling of darkened colors and a feeling of superiority at being able to avoid the demon lord. Sesshomaru continued to regard her with a look of quiet interest, causing her to wonder if she'd said or done something utterly ridiculous while under the influence of her demonic side.

"What'd I do this time?" she demanded, arms folded across her chest as she leaned against a tree. She still felt a little woozy about the transformation and could use the stability to ground her for a few more minutes….not that Sesshomaru needed to know that.

"Nothing." he said calmly.

"Right. And you're staring at me like I've grown a second why?" she queried.

She'd done something out of the ordinary, and she knew it. Kaida suddenly cursed herself for not being able to control the baser side of her psyche, along with it's perchance to throw out most inhibitions that she had come to rely on through the years.

"It would be prudent to learn some semblance of control if you are arbitrarily sliding into your demonic form." he said finally. Kaida shook her head and called for Ishika, not wanting to think about that topic.

"Not going to happen in this lifetime." she muttered.

"Am I to assume you've attempted it before?"

"What we did to your dojo is nothing compared to what happened the last time anyone tried to help me get control of my demonic side. After two minutes the majority of the buildings around the courtyard of my home were reduced to splinters and Keiji and Ryuichi were sitting in the hospital wing for two days, and father was left wondering if there was anything he could do to prevent such a thing from happening again. Needless to say, we didn't try again." she said calmly. She wasn't exaggerating either, remembering all to well the mess she had woken up to once she'd regained consciousness.

"You're blood is unstable." he pointed out. She flushed unintentionally at his words.

"A fact I am well aware of. It's never been a problem." Kaida answered, forcing herself not to get any redder than she already was. She knew her blood was unstable, everyone did. It was quite another thing to have him throw it back in her face.

They had been getting along rather well the past few weeks, and Kaida honestly didn't feel like reverting back into the bite-and-slash attitudes that had been set aside. Planning the details for Rin's union had been at the forefront of their interactions, along with getting the fortress ready to house the incoming Council members for the meeting in a few days. Combined with Rin's archery and shielding lessons, and the evening routines with the elites, Kaida had managed to keep herself busy. But the increasing amount of time she'd been forced to spend with the stoic Western Lord had forced her to admit, if only to herself, that she liked their conversations and interactions.

Kaida pushed the thoughts from her mind when Ishika set down not far from the area she and Sesshomaru had been sparring in. Walking over to the dragon, Kaida pulled out a fresh drying cloth and wiped the sweat off of her face. Ishika needed a bath, and Kaida had brought her along this morning, knowing it would be an opportune time to groom the beast after the morning spar.

"No one you have ever met, with the exception of your father, has ever had the capability to buffer themselves against your raw power. But after your first initial transformation, I have no doubt that Ryu never wanted to see you go so far again. It's not that he couldn't teach you to harness your power and stabilize it, he would not." Sesshomaru said suddenly, causing Kaida to start. She hadn't even noticed that he'd followed her. She turned around and pinned him with a scathing look. She really didn't want to talk about this right now.

"Wouldn't? And what exactly is your reasoning for that, Sesshomaru?"

"He did not want to see you go through the pain he knew it would take to stabilize your blood. He was not willing to physically restrain you should things get out of hand, to hurt you if the need arose."

"Of course you've proven time and time again that you don't exactly mind tossing me around when said need arises." she quipped, turning her attention back to Ishika.

"I am not wary of doing that which needs to be done in order to achieve the desired result." he said simply. "There is a way to condense your energy and control the changes."

"You've got enough to keep you busy right now. Between the arrangements for Rin's union, and the upcoming Council meeting, you don't have time to teach me anything…..even if I did agree to it." she said calmly, picking up on the round about offer he was giving her. Kaida had taken note of a few of his more…interesting characteristics within the past few weeks. Sesshomaru was not one to outright offer assistance to anyone for any reason. But his casual mention of possible solutions to problems she didn't know how to handle were more than helpful. Of course, he never came right out and asked if she needed assistance, but he usually wound up in the thick of whatever she was doing once she followed his suggestion and started it herself. Odd though it was, Kaida had figured it was just one of his little quirks. Kami knew he had a lot of them!

"You need to learn to control yourself. You have been on the verge of snapping the past few mornings. I do not like the idea of Rin being around you if you have the possibility of turning on her." he said.

Kaida actually swung around and glared at him for that. Thinking she was going to attack him was one thing. But attacking Rin! She wouldn't…couldn't do that to the young woman. And it stung to think he even considered she would do such a thing.

"I'm not going to hurt Rin. She's no threat to me." Kaida answered coldly.

"I don't know that for a fact." he countered.

Kaida's arms crossed at her chest again, and she quickly realized that she'd just fell for another one of his '_quirks'_, as she'd dubbed them. Sesshomaru had taken to using Rin as a bargaining piece when she seemed set against doing something he wanted. The dog lord had realized that Kaida would swallow her belligerence and do what needed to be done to keep Rin safe and in happy spirits, even if the task set before her was one she didn't particularly care for.

One day, Kaida vowed was going to throw Sesshomaru's perception off by adamantly refusing to do as he suggested, even if Rin was involved somehow.

"Fine." she acquitted after a stare down that lasted for nearly a minute before she looked away. "When?"

"After dinner. In the dojo."

"The dojo? Are you asking for it to be destroyed again?" she demanded. They hadn't met in the dojo but once since it had been rebuilt, and what had happened when they'd been in there hadn't been brought up since it occurred.

"Be there." he ordered, turning with another word and slipping into the waning darkness of the forest.

"Yeah. Yeah. Fine." she muttered, turning her attention back to Ishika, and the hand sized spot of dried scales on the dragon's back. "Jerk. He probably just wants someone to take out his aggravation on after all the members of Council get here. Kami knows he doesn't like those meetings and being cramped up in the fortress anymore than I do!"

**

* * *

**Sesshomaru eyed the innocuous piece of parchment in his hands with utter distaste, only to let it go as the acidic poison from his claws began to eat away at it, leaving it smoldering on the desk top before him, fluttering to a halt on top of other letters of importance. 

It seemed that one of his Council members from the Western Land's southernmost territories had suddenly taken ill, and would not be coming to the Council meetings that were scheduled for the next three days, but would instead be sending an emissary in his place. Under normal circumstances, Sesshomaru would not have minded the substitution. The material of the Council meeting was not direly important at the time being, and it was commonplace to send an emissary, usually a son, when the members were indisposed of. The problem with that tradition was that the dog demon Otogi had no sons, only a daughter named Asami.

Asami had, at one time, been his intended mate; at least according to an agreement between his father InuTaisho, his mother Asacia, and Otogi not long after his birth. After Sesshomaru had taken the title of Western Lord, said betrothal papers had disappeared somewhere in the chaos of his coronation, and rumor had it that Asami had not been pleased. The persistent demoness had caused more trouble for him than he'd felt like putting up with during the few brief years afterwards when they'd been nothing more than occasional lovers. But instead of outright killing her, Sesshomaru had sent her and her father to watch over some of the territories furthest away from the fortress, effectively ending their station as lovers, and any possible chance of Asami taking the role as his mate any time in the near future. He was regretting that decision now, and sincerely wished he would have just killed her decades before and saved himself the headache of having to deal with her again.

Well, if she started harping again, he could always trick Kaida into kill her.

At least then he would have something enjoyable to watch.

Sesshomaru growled in aggravation and picked up the next scroll that was addressed directly to him. He flipped it over, breaking the small wax seal that bore the Northern Lord's crest, and wondering what the Northern rulers wanted with him. He scanned the notice, noting that it was an invitation to the ceremony for Saburo's ascension into his father's position as Northern Lord.

Well, it seemed as though the eldest son of Haruto at least had enough political sense to want to smooth things over with the rest of the reigning demon lords by inviting them to the ceremony. He glanced down at the bottom of the scroll, noting that there was a post-script.

_'Lord Sesshomaru, please extend our invitation to Lady Kaida as well, since I am under the assumption that she is still within your borders.'_

Sesshomaru surely doubted that Kaida wanted to step foot within a hundred yards of the Northern Lands, no matter who was ruling over them. He tossed the letter to the side, and reached for the last one on his desk, the proud crest of the Eastern family staring up at him. Granted, Sesshomaru had been in systematically more contact with Ronin and Yoshe due to Rin's impending union to Kentaro, but he could think of no reason the kitsune lord would be contacting him again so soon. He had already grudgingly agreed to let Kentaro come visit with Rin for the duration of the Council meetings, if only to keep the girl out from underfoot.

But the date for the union was set, as were all of the arrangements. What could he possibly want now?

Sesshomaru slit the seal and quickly read over the letter, only to read it again to make sure he wasn't imagining things. When his second perusal gifted him no information any different from the first time he read over it, Sesshomaru growled and felt his demonic side start to overtake his more common senses.

It seemed Kentaro would not be arriving alone tomorrow.

The letter, written in Ronin's familiar slanted writing no less, informed Sesshomaru that they had played host to one of the mainland lords for the past few days who was interested in meeting Kaida, and would therefore be accompanying Kentaro on his trip westward.

"Seiti." he hissed, his fist crumbling the paper up at its edges as green acid pour freely from his claws, not even bothering to verify the identity of the lord in question. Sesshomaru knew that's who it was, who it had to be. Seiti was the only lord arrogant enough to come to Japan and insert himself into the Eastern family right when there wasa convenient excuse to come to the Western Lands and speak with Kaida. The demon's attempts at subtelty was nonexistent.

Oh yes, Sesshomaru knew well this demon's wayof thinking. It hadn't been long after the last arrival of Kaze with the trading caravan, and Kaida's mention to Sakaki that Seiti wanted to see her, that Sesshomaru had sent word to his spies on the mainland to find out what the bastard falcon demon wanted with her. When information had started to filter back, it had been contradictory at best.

His informants sent word of Seiti wishing to employ Kaida as a mercenary to help guard his furthest borders. There was a story that he wished to take the fiery demoness as his mate. And there was even the theory that Seiti wished to give Kaida the command of his army and ready them for battle against some Mongolian invaders. Yet another had heard of Seiti's want to keep Kaida as one of his harem girls in an attempt to keep her at his side.

Sesshomaru would like to see Seiti attempt to tie Kaida up. Kaida would not let the itinerant falcon leave the room with his head still attached, he knew that much was for certain.

In short, no one really knew what the falcon demon wanted with Kaida, despite his spies attempts to gather information. And Sesshomaru didn'tlikehaving the prying bastard digging around his fortress and speaking with Kaida while he was tied up in Council meetings and unable to supervise the perverted Chinese demon. Kaida's instincts were trustworthy. Seiti's were not...not that that was any different from any other part of the bird.

There was a knock on the shoji screen that led into his council room, and he called them in, thinking it was just one of the servants. Instead, Rin stepped through and walked up to his side, a pleasant smile on her face as she habitually peered over his seated position at the smoking papers, only to look up at him in question.

"Is something the matter, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing of any importance." he waved it off, turning his attention to his ward, who still looked concerned. "What did you need, Rin?"

"I just wanted to tell you that the arrangements for the Council members have been finished. Is there anything else that needs to be done at this time?" she said, reaching over to carefully pick up what remained of Otogi's letter, scanning it quickly. Of course, she didn't get very far considering his acid had destroyed the entire left hand side of the letter.

"Have a room in the Lord's chambers made up." Sesshomaru said, taking the paper from her and crumbling it up into a small ball.

"The Lord's chambers?" Rin asked.

"Seiti from the mainland will be accompanying your kitsune on his trip here." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"What is a mainland lord coming here for? Especially Lord Seiti?" Rin asked. "And during the week of Council meetings no less?"

"I have a vague idea." he said evasively, not looking back at Rin as he shuffled the papers left before him into a neat stack.

"Do you think it has something to do with Kaida?" Rin asked, apparently suddenly remembering where she'd heard the falcon's name before. "I remember Kaze saying that Lord Seiti wanted to meet with her personally about something at the ceremony for her sisters' unions. You don't think he came all the way here just for that, do you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I am not sure. Although I have a suspicion of what he wants."

"Is Councilman Otogi not coming?" she asked, nodding at the wad of parchment he'd taken from her. "It is not like him to miss a Council meeting."

"He seems to have mysteriously taken ill. So he will be sending an emissary in his place."

"I didn't think he had any sons." Rin said, her brow furrowing.

"He doesn't." Sesshomaru answered, his voice laced with ice.

"So who's he going to send in his place? His mate?"

"No. It will more than likely be his daughter Asami."

"Should I prepare a special room for her then?"

"She'll be fine wherever she is put." he growled, apparently startling Rin at the showing of such emotion. The wide eyed girl just nodded and Sesshomaru suddenly wondered if he'd scared her. Thankfully, she seemed to recover a few seconds later, and nodded.

"Will there anything else we need to prepare for?" she asked quietly.

"No."

"Well then, I'll see to Lord Seiti's room personally." she said, bowing her way out. Sesshomaru paid no notice to her as she slipped out of the doors, heading back towards the kitchens to more than likely inform Keisha of the needed changes.

He sat back and forced himself to calm down. Having Seiti in the fortress was not as big of a dilemma as it could be. Sure, the bird brained idiot would probably annoy Kaida to no end, but Sesshomaru knew the demoness could take care of herself. And Rin would be under no threat because word had spread that she was promised to Kentaro, and Kentaro would be attached to her side the entire time. Seiti was a randy old bastard, but not even he would incite a feud over human woman who was all but marked, and a demoness who wanted nothing to do with him.

Or did she? Kaida had not exactly spoken her thoughts about the perverse falcon, instead deferring her answer to his questions until she had some answers of her own. Sesshomaru didn't know what she thought about Seiti, actually. But surely the demoness would have enough sense not to get herself tied in with someone like Seiti! The mainland lord's reputation was littered with stories of him weaseling his way into even the most cold-hearted female's graces, despite their protests, only to use them for his own gain and then push them aside for whatever reason. Surely Kaida knew this!

Sesshomaru felt his energy rising to spike once again, and forcibly calmed it down. No, as long as he could deal with Asami, his own jilted ex-lover, he had every confidence that Kaida could deal with one overbearing bird brain who had his sights on taking her as a lover.

* * *

**"**What?" Kaida demanded hotly. "What's Seiti doing, coming here?" 

"I don't know. But Lord Sesshomaru told me he would be arriving with Kentaro sometime tomorrow." Rin said as she checked over the Lord's chambers that Seiti would be staying in while he was in the Western Lands. Rin had run into Kaida just a few minutes ago, and had quickly relayed the message that the falcon lord was enroute to the Western lands to see her.

"Of all the…" the demoness started, her eyes growing into narrow slits. "Who does he think he…."

"And that's not the half of it, either." Rin said, her worried face scrunching down into a look of annoyance. Kaida let her cursing subside, turning instead to hear what else her pupil had to say. Not that it could get much worse as far as she was concerned.

"It gets worse?" Kaida asked.

"I don't think Councilman Otogi is going to show up."

"So?" Kaida asked, shrugging. "He'll just send someone in his place."

"That's what I'm thinking." Rin said, absently checking the supplies in front of her. "Otogi's never missed a meeting. And the only emissary he trusts enough to send in his place is his daughter Asami."

"So what's the problem?" Kaida asked. She couldn't figure out why Rin seemed so upset over the possibility of Otogi missing the meeting.

"It's not exactly a problem, per say. At least not for us." she said, shrugging. "More of an annoyance for Lord Sesshomaru, really."

"Why is that?"

"Lord Sesshomaru was betrothed to Asami some years ago."

"What!" Kaida asked, only to quickly reign her outburst in, hoping she didn't sound to jealous. Her mind quickly went through the rumors she'd heard during her trips throughout the Southern Lands. There had been rumors that Sesshomaru was to be mated at one time. But she'd never believed it. Maybe she should have listened a little more.

"Well, they were supposed to be mated. But after Lord InuTaisho died, and Lord Sesshomaru took over ruling of the Western Lands, the official betrothal papers came up missing." Rin said quietly, almost like she was afraid someone would overhear.

"You mean Sesshomaru shredded them." Kaida clarified with a wave of her hand.

"Possibly."

"I still don't see a problem." Kaida pointed out.

"Well, it wouldn't be. But rumor has it that Asami and Lord Sesshomaru were lovers for a while despite the missing documents. I even heard from some people that they were together before InuTaisho ever died, but I'm not sure how true that is."

"Lovers? Sesshomaru actually had a lover?" Kaida asked.

"At least until he sent Otogi and his family to watch over one of the territories south of here a few decades ago. That's what I've heard anyways."

Sure, Kaida knew that dog demons were…lively…in the loosest sense of the term. And she knew it was possible that Sesshomaru had bedded another demoness before, but to actually have her suspicions confirmed….well that was something else entirely.

Kaida suddenly felt very jealous of this Asami character, right along with an urge to claw the other demoness' eyes out.

"You're joking?" she coughed, pulling her thoughts from the homicidal turn they were taking before there was blood shed. She doubted Seiti would appreciate blood stains on the floor when he took up residence in the room.

"I wish I was." Rin said, checking for drying cloths and sleeping yukatas in the nearby chest. "But he didn't seem to happy to find out Otogi was ill. And I asked Keisha about it, and she didn't seem like she wanted to say much of anything. The only other one that would know would be Jaken. And I'll take my chances and assume the rumors were true before I ask him anything."

Kaida silently agreed with the young woman. Jaken would be anything but a fountain of helpful knowledge to either of them. The toad still considered Rin a disgrace to the Western family, and she a disgrace to all females in general, so asking him anything would prove futile. As Rin finished her inspection and walked out, Kaida grumbled out that she was going to be late for practice with the elites if she didn't get a move on. Rin bid her a cheerful farewell, disappearing down one of the many hallways while Kaida stalked the opposite way, headed for the training grounds.

So Sesshomaru's old lover was going to show her face in the fortress tomorrow, was she? Seiti too from the sound of it. Well, she could deal with that.

Kaida palmed one of her throwing knives and sent it flying out ahead of her, releasing some of her tension with the wicked blade. The kunai embedded itself into the wooden part of the door she was about to pass under. She yanked it out as she passed by, letting herself out into the courtyard. It was still a bit early to start the elite's practicing, but she needed someone to take her agression out on. Knowing that Sesshomaru's jilted lover was coming to the fortress was one thing. But knowing that Seiti was right on her heels only made it worse.

'_Someone up there is laughing at me right now.' _she thought grimly, violently pushing her way into the elite's quarters and starting to call them to attention. The soldiers, apparently shocked that she was standing there glaring at them to get a move on nearly two hours before their regular training time, jumped to do as ordered. In a flury of boots and weapons, Kaida turned on her heel and walked out onto the training field, waiting for those under her command to get out there and into formation.

The raging jealousy that was coursing through her veins was not a new feeling to her, just one she'd thought had been buried years ago. Boy was she ever more wrong.

Dealing with Sesshomaru was one thing. She could handle his little quirks, and his dry if morbid sense of humor. She knew how he handled those around him, be it soldiers, servants, Rin, or even the humans from the village. But how would he handle being around an ex-lover? Would the two of them be formal to each other, or would they just revert back to the way they had been before?

Oh yes…Kaida was jealous.

"Grrrrrrrr." Kaida growled, tapping her foot impatiently as the elites started to filter into the bright daylight. She calmed herself a little, knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop Asami's arrival in the fortress. Well, short of disappearing for a few hours and heading the carriage off in an attempt to scaring the demoness off. But something told her that any female who managed to bag Sesshomaru as a lover, no matter for how long, was not one that was given to intimadation tactics.

'_I could always just kill the wench and hide the…Oh, Kami! What am I thinking!' _she started, shaking her head in disgust. Kaida had never taken the life of an innocent person, and now here she was planning the death of Sesshomaru's old lover just because she was jealous of the other demoness.

If Kaze knew about this, he'd he die of laughter and give her one of his _I told you so_ looks.

And it was then, as the last of Sesshomaru's elites filed into formation in front of her, that Kaida realized exactly how bad she had it for the white headed dog lord.

This Council meeting wasn't going to end pretty.

She was almost sure of that.

* * *

_**A/N - **So, our little Kaida can get jealous.Hang in there for the next chapter. It's going to be a riot of laughs and tension._

_Until next time,_

_A.A._

_Oh, and remember to review. I'd like to know what you think. ;)_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Disclaimer** - Sesshy and other Inuyasha characters belong to Takahashi-sama. I'm just borrowing them for a little while._

_**A/N - **Things start getting a little sticky in this chapter as we throw in a jilted ex-lover and a scheming lord who seem bound and determined to keep Kaida and Sesshy as far apart as they possibly can. _

_Special thanks to the following for reviewing: Lucifer001, mitsukai-san, dora, AdorableChibi09, XmaiderXofXtheXdragonsX, Granting Love445, BlackFrostQueen, BloodHeron, Anna's pastime, Tora Delerium, eternalwings15, and a special thanks to my newest reader, **PrussianBlue Cross. **_

* * *

_Teaching Rin _

_Chapter 42_

_Jealousy in A minor_

* * *

Kaida watched as yet another carriage pulled into the courtyard, depositing another of Sesshomaru's council members before their lord and liege. The Western Council was compromised of eight high level, high ranking demons who were under Sesshomaru's employment to oversee the area of the lands they were assigned to. They would gather one a year and discuss the comings and goings, as well as any problems that seemed to be of importance. They answered directly to Sesshomaru, and no one else. At the moment, seven of them had arrived, and the last one was now pulling up into the courtyard. 

'_Asami._' Kaida thought, stealing herself for the impending meeting. Kaida knew that she easily outranked the councilman's daughter, but it hadn't helped the facts any. The Southern demoness had done some last second research, wanting to know as much about Asami as she could before having to meet the woman. Her search had turned up nothing that she hadn't already been able to uncover.

'_You will be nice. You will be polite. You will not attack her.' _Kaida chanted in her head as the carriage drew closer.

In front of her, Sesshomaru seemed to go even more rigid…if it was possible. She was standing behind him and off to the left, with Rin and Kentaro on her right. The two soon to be mates had been inseparable since Kentaro had arrived a few hours before, bringing the mainland Lord Seiti with him.

Sesshomaru had welcomed the falcon as he would any other noble, respectively. And Seiti had taken up his position at Kaida's side until the councilmen started to arrive. Then the lord had excused himself, saying he would meet up with her once she and Rin saw to the visiting members as protocol called for. She didn't know where he had gotten off to, or what he was doing.

And she really didn't care.

'_Keep your mouth shut, and be nice. Asami has done nothing to you that warrants your anger. Do not let your temper get the better or you.'_

The last carriage came to a stop, and Kaida reinforced her mental monologue as she readied herself to lay eyes on the demoness that apparently still clung to the idea of one day being Sesshomaru's mate…at least if what Sakaki had told her was true.

Asami stepped out of the carriage, and Kaida suddenly realized that she was in every way possible, the very definition of what a high ranking councilman's daughter was supposed to be. Asami stepped out of the carriage and lightly onto the cobbled steps of the courtyard, looking about at the gathered inhabitants before her eyes settled calmly onto Sesshomaru. Kaida grudgingly admitted that the other woman's thick, calf length hair and deep blue eyes, coupled with the air of regalness that surrounded her, was hard to beat. And if the rumors she heard from some of the other council members were true, Asami was quite intelligent.

And Kaida absolutely hated her for it. The Southern demoness had lost her own long hair in Kiyoshi's attack when he'd hacked most of it off. Kaida had acted like it didn't phase her all that much, and had cut it short in order to even the ends out. But the fact was, she had cringed when she'd been forced to cut it. Even now, after months of recovering, her hair still had not grown past her shoulder blades.

'_You cannot kill the Councilman's daughter. Asami is here as a good will ambassador for her father, nothing more.'_

Kaida watched as the other demoness bowed low to Sesshomaru and said the customary pleasantries. The Western Lord seemed more agitated than normal, but Kaida doubted anyone else besides herself noticed it. Sesshomaru bid Asami to rise, and she did, the multicolored hems swaying as she rose to her feet as gracefully as a dancing geisha. The dog demoness smiled sweetly and sent a lingering look to the demon lord in front of her before turning her attention to the group nearest her.

_'Goodwill ambassador. Right. If she's an ambassador, I'm going to give up fighting and become a temple priestess!'_

Kaida heard Sesshomaru introduce her and Rin and Kentaro, but paid no heed to it. Asami was still smiling, but a cold glint had permeated the other female's eyes.

A look Kaida knew all to well.

Asami apparently recognized her, but quickly schooled her expression into one of polite interest. If Kaida would hazard a guess, the thoughts running through the other demoness' mind were not much different from her own previous ones. Kaida had no doubt that when word had reached Asami that she had been brought from the Southern Lands to teach Rin court manners, the demoness had been angry…knowing that another demoness was in close quarters with Sesshomaru. And the rumors that were running rampant about the Western Lord and Southern Lady had no doubt fueled Asami's anger to a boiling rage. But to have Kaida present to receive the councilmen was just a step below a physical slap in the face to the Sesshomaru's ex-lover. Protocol called for only members of the hosting household to greet visitors, not other nobles in employment to the hosting Lord. According to protocol, Kaida should have been somewhere in the fortress, entertaining Seiti. So to have her standing practically at the Western Lord's side, and per his request no less, Kaida knew she was not going to get a welcoming reception from the other woman.

"Lady Kaida, I am most honored to meet you." Asami said, bowing low to her, although her smile did not completely reach her eyes.

_'Be nice. You can't afford to cause a feud between your lands and the west because of one demoness.' _Kaida reminded herself sternly before answering the other female. "The pleasure is all mine, Asami. I do hope your father is well."

"He will be fine soon, and undoubtedly back to his old ways." the demoness answered. "I did not realize you were still in the Western Lands. How is Lady Rin's training progressing?"

'_Like you don't already know.' _she wanted to spat out. "Quite well. She is to join with the Eastern family within the month." Asami smiled, as was appropriate, and turned her attention to Rin and Kentaro, congratulating them on the upcoming union. Kaida was pulled out of the spotlight, and away from more forcibly polite and pointless small talk, when Sesshomaru told Rin to take Asami to her guest quarters, which the human girl done immediately while servants lead the remaining seven councilmen to their own quarters.

Kaida's eyes narrowed as Asami's figure disappeared into past the doors of the fortress. Her jealousy was still running rampant despite the fact that Sesshomaru had shown no outward acknowledgement of his and Asami's previous relationship. But Kaida knew all to well that a scorned woman could prove more trouble than she was worth. A sudden fit of coughing broke her from her thoughts, and brought her attention to Kentaro, who had the most ridiculous look on his face and fighting off invisible attackers.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked, casting a worried glance at him.

"I can breath again." the kitsune said in a relieved voice, grinning over at her.

"What?" Kaida asked. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with the fox, but his actions were odd. He couldn't breath? What was that all about?

"I thought the tension was going to smother all of us." he said, chuckling. "Call it a hunch, but I don't think Asami likes you all that much."

"Figured that out all by yourself, did you? Or did Rin help you?" Kaida asked sourly.

"All by myself, Lady, thank you very much!" he said, feigning hurt. "I bet Asami doesn't like being usurped from her place."

"And what place would that be exactly? I've done nothing to her." Kaida said defensively. Kentaro just grinned and then outright laughed at her before turning to leave her standing there, a scowl on her face.

"Kaida."

Oh, damn! She'd thought Sesshomaru had left with his council members. Apparently he hadn't. How had she missed that?

"Yes?" she asked, looking back at him calmly.

"Behave yourself." he said stoically, walking past her without another word. Kaida frowned and crossed her arms on her chest, aggravated from being teased and then reprimanded like she'd done something wrong.

"I will if she will." she hissed, turning in the opposite direction and leaving Sesshomaru to deal with the council members.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Sesshomaru to realize that putting Kaida and Asami in the same room, albeit on opposite sides of an argument, would prove to be a bad idea. But, Kaida was keeping to his warning and behaving herself as she should. It was Asami, he realized, who was about to blow her top. 

He had watched them interact earlier that day when Asami had arrived, and found no outward signs of hostility from either. Asami had been her ever charming self, and Kaida had been polite. So why they were currently glaring at each other and hurling thinly veiled insults across the council room was utterly lost to him.

Even if it did prove to be rather amusing.

"Securing the borders would be most prudent. After all, we do not want some uncouth bandits to infiltrate the lands and cause unnecessary problems."

"Bandits?"

"Thieves, bandits, and any other type of riff raff that have designs on implanting themselves in the Western Lands and taking that which they are not entitled to."

"Forgive me, Asami. But I was under the impression that unified lands were more productive than those which close themselves off from their neighbors. Closing borders would be counterproductive. No one area of land has the resources available to keep the inhabitants alive. Trade is needed." Kaida countered, her hands crossed over her chest.

Sesshomaru watched as Kaida and Asami continued to square off against each other. They had been going at it like two wildcats since Kaida had walked into the room a half hour ago to deliver a message to him. Her arrival had broken up an argument between Asami and another councilman who was opposed to the dog demoness' reasoning. So, Sesshomaru had blindly asked Kaida's opinion on the topic of border patrols and the trading caravans…thus planting the seeds of chaos that were currently bearing fruit.

"I am not suggesting we close trading routes, merely modify who and what are entering."

"So you propose supervising the routes?"

"Yes."

"Every one of them?"

"Yes."

"Impossible. The humans alone have at least twenty main routes, not to mention countless others."

"The humans can handle themselves. My main concern is the other trading outers. There have been instances of unsafe individuals posing as harmless traders and causing trouble. It needs to be stopped before more creatures who do not belong here soil the Western Land's reputation. We have a standard to uphold."

"Are you implying that the other lands do not?" Kaida asked calmly.

And there was Kaida again, quick to jump on any remark that she considered derogatory to her own homelands. She being uncharacteristically defensive of her homelands, which was odd.

"I am implying that lax security is unacceptable." Asami said firmly, drawing his attention back.

"And how do you suppose we remedy this?" a councilmen asked. Sesshomaru was quite interested in hearing her ideas about that as well. Of course, when the dog demoness leveled a cold glare at Kaida and turned her nose up a little, Sesshomaru knew the trouble was really about to start.

"Get rid of any and all beings not tied to the Western lands, and not allow them passage without proper reasoning." she said firmly.

"Kill them?" the demon asked, shaking his head. Sesshomaru chanced a glance at Kaida, who was calmly listening in…even if he did notice her eyebrow was twitching spasmodically.

"Send them back where they came from." Asami clarified, shooting a icy look at Kaida before continuing. "All of them."

"That is a good idea, Asami, if in theory only." Kaida replied, ignoring the glares from the other demoness as she once again asserted herself into the conversation.

"Theory only?" Asami asked, her hands moving to her hips. "Why do you say that?"

"It would be impossible to implement. The manpower alone would decimate the armies if they were forced to patrol the northern, eastern, and southern borders as you suggest. It's not worth it." Kaida said, shaking her head.

"Not keeping outsiders away from our home is not worth it? A secure place to live is not worth it?" Asami countered.

"I never said it wasn't worth it. I just said that it would be more reasonable to achieve security on your own, rather than involving thousands of others. No part of this country is immune from violence along the trade routes. But it is better to handle them on a smaller scale, as opposed to a larger one." Kaida retorted.

Score one for Kaida.

"…with Saburo being instated as the Lord of the Northern Lands, political ties will strengthen. There is no reason to anger neighboring lands over trade routes that are perfectly fine as they are."

"Forgive me, Lady Kaida. But how exactly do you know Saburo's way of ruling will be any better than his father's?"

"Because I've been around the damned family longer than anyone else, and Saburo and Atsuko are about the only sane ones in the whole blasted bunch."

Sesshomaru almost wanted to smile as Asami visibly wilted at the reminder of how close Kaida had one time been to the Northern family. But Kaida continued to regard the other female coolly, waiting for the next volley in their verbal match up. Well, that seemed to quiet the whole damned room. None of his councilmen had dared to intervene in the argument between the two women, sensing that they were warring about something besides ideas concerning border patrols. A few of the more braver ones had tried to speak out, only to have both Asami's and Kaida's glares quickly shut them up. And truthfully, he wanted to see them argue, knowing well that it was as close to a fair fight as he would get to witness between the two of them. Because if it came down to physically fighting each other, Asami wouldn't last two seconds in the arena with Kaida.

"…Sesshomaru approves of everything, and everyone entering these lands. He has no patience or tolerance for substandard work in any form or fashion, including those directly under his employment. It is his decision as to who and what should stay or go, no one else's. As such, he has the final say so, no matter how long we stand here, pointedly arguing about a subject neither of us are willing to compromise on."

Kaida's mention of his name brought him back to reality, and face to face with the two warring females who had apparently resolved to have his final say in the matter.

Too bad for him he hadn't really caught a word of it since he recognized exactly what was going on. His eyes trailed from Asami's determined, if angry face and then to Kaida's calmly impatient one. He suddenly wondered if it would be prudent to take sides in this particular argument. Probably not.

"Well?" Asami asked, prompting him for a response. "What do you think, Lord Sesshomaru?" The lord in question heard the staccato tapping of Asami's foot against the floor as she waited for an answer to her question. Kaida's only outward sign of patience was her green eyes trained on him, and her eyebrows slightly raised. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Both of you have brought up valid points, and I will consider them as such before making a decision." he said, watching as Asami backed down, obviously pleased with his words. Kaida, however, proved to be more suspicious of his vague answer. She crossed her arms and regarded him coolly, almost as if she had known that he was not paying attention to what was being said. He met her gaze with one of his own, daring her to call him on his conduct. A few of the braver council members snickered, breaking the silent battle of wills, and he would have sworn Kaida's lips quirked into an almost imperceptible grin before she bowed low and spoke to the assembled group.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me, I have other matters to attend to this evening." she said. There was a muttering of acknowledgement, and she turned to him. "Lord Sesshomaru, is there anything else?"

"No. You are dismissed, Lady." he answered stonily, wary of her sudden shift in demeanors. Once again he cursed females for being so hard to understand. On their own, he could handle Kaida or Asami. But putting the two hotheaded demoness' together, when they apparently had a vendetta with each other that he was unaware of, and he didn't know what to do other than let them fight it out with disguised insults and glares. Females were too damned complicated for him to understand.

"Very well then. Councilmen. Lord Sesshomaru. I bid you good evening." Kaida said with a nod, quickly slipping out the door and leaving him to face the next few hours with his council and the now fuming Asami, all on his own.

* * *

The smugness that accompanied her small victory over Asami did not leave Kaida until a few hours later. The Southern Lady had been searching out Rin and Kentaro after they had disappeared when she'd changed into her training hakamas and gi, only to find Seiti instead. The falcon demon had been inquired of her whereabouts from one of the servants when she'd chanced upon them in the gardens, causing a smile to grace his face. Now, Kaida was not one to fall for every handsome demon that she met. 

But even she had to admit that Seiti was a good looking specimen of a demon. His piercing gray eyes seemed to be able to freeze his targets in their steps. His thick black hair was cropped short, unlike many of the other demon lords, and sprinkled with lighter gray strands here and there. Seiti was older than her father by a few centuries, although still in his prime, and known to be quite a cunning adversary. Standing an impressive six and a half feet, he had broad shoulders and a well muscled body that showed he was a fighter, and more than able to handle his own in any situation.

Had it not been for the tiny fact that he was quite the womanizer, Kaida probably might have taken a liking to the handsome, silver tongued demon.

Emphasis on the word _might_.

"Ahh, my dear Lady, I was looking for you." he said, waving the servant off and walking over to her, that smile firmly in place. Kaida readied herself for another round of his subtly flirting that she knew he had perfected as the years passed. This demon was smooth, but she had been warned more than once about his mannerisms, and was fully prepared to deal with him.

'_You weren't looking too hard, are you'd have known exactly where I was.' _she wanted to reply. Instead, she nodded and formulated a pleasant response. "I'm sorry to have caused you trouble, my Lord. Did you need something of me?"

"I was hoping I could speak with you for a while. Do you have time?" he asked, slipping easily beside her and matching her steps as she walked along.

"I am expected in the training field shortly, but not at the moment. What can I do for you?" Kaida asked politely, her attention trained on him.

"You realize that I've been in contact with your father a few times in the past months, don't you?"

"I've heard word of it. I'm afraid being away from my home has severely limited my knowledge of what's going on there." she answered, shrugging. '_Of course I know you wanted to talk to me. Everyone knows. It's not like you were bloody well being discrete about it.'_

"Yes. I had hoped that Ryu would be able to set up a meeting between the two of us, but had been told that you wouldn't be back in your homelands for a few months."

"Father sent me a letter about that, and I wrote back saying that I had nothing against meeting with you, my Lord. Did you not receive word back?" she asked. '_Or did you just get impatient and decide to come find me yourself?'_

"No. I received the letter. But I was most concerned that it would be a number of months before I could meet with you at your sister's festivities."

"So you managed to hunt me down in the Western Lands. That's quite a bit of trouble just to speak with someone, especially me." she asked, giving him a grin. '_What do you want from me, bird brain?'_

"So I've been told." he answered, shaking his head. "My advisors are in agreement with you, one hundred percent."

"Well, you found me." she said with a shrug. "What can I do for you, Lord Seiti."

"Please, just call me Seiti." he said. "I'm not all that fond of the pleasantries." Kaida nodded and waited for him to continue. They walked a few feet, letting him gather his thoughts. "I am in need of your assistance, Kaida."

"In what way?"

"There are some situations that are going to arise in the coming weeks that will need a delicate touch. I was hoping you would not be adverse to assisting me with them." he said.

"I'm afraid you came to the wrong person then. I'm not so well known for handling delicate situations of any type too well." she said apologetically.

"Your bombastic nature precedes you, Lady. Although I daresay it does you no true justice." he said. "However, I could still use your assistance none the less."

"Doing what?" Kaida asked, leading them deeper into the gardens and away from any possible servants that might be lingering around the fortress.

"Securing a few troublesome territories that have seen fit to organize a revolt against me." he said, running a hand through his hair exasperatingly. "Your skills with a sword are well known, even in my lands, and I believe that you could very well be the answer to all my troubles."

"Your words are flattering, Seiti. But I won't be talked in circles. Spit it out, already." Kaida said simply. '_Sweet talking me isn't going to get you anywhere fast.'_

"Straight to the point. Ryu warned me about that." the falcon grinned.

"I'm sure he did. Now, your reason for searching me out after I already agreed to meet with you during my sister's celebrations." she prompted.

"The territories I told you about are indeed gathering strength. I need someone to go in and take out the leaders before it gets any further along." he said firmly, looking at her as they walked slowly among the cherry trees.

"And why can't you send in someone to do just that?" Kaida asked. "Surely you have someone…."

"Information breech. There is a leak in my court, someone passing on information to the rebels, warning them of every move I make. That is why I came to you. Despite your reputation, you are an unfamiliar face in my lands. And since my advisors and court think I am in the Eastern Lands, they would not become suspicious. My only chance to broach the subject with you, since the leak will undoubtedly be shadowing me during your sister's festivities."

"Fine. But why me?" she queried. His reasoning made sense, but was still off. Seiti could hire any other person to take out the rebel leaders. He didn't have to come find her. Why expend all that energy and the resources to find one soldier with an unknown face when any unfamiliar assassin or killer could do the same job?

"A number of reasons, actually." Seiti said, stopping their progress and reaching out to touch one of the many spring blossoms that had started showing. "Word traveled fast of Kiyoshi's and Haruto's demise, and your part in it. Your father is being pressured by his Council to get you mated off, since they apparently believe you will be less of a lose cannon once that occurs. Your…reluctance to take a mate is well known, and Ryu is searching for a way to keep you occupied long enough for his Council to lose interest in you."

Kaida could suddenly see where this was going, and she wasn't sure she liked it all that much.

"And he things that by putting me in your…employment the pressure will ease?" she asked. Seiti nodded, plucking the blossom and deftly using his long fingers to weave the two stems together. "Okay, let's say I did accept, and agreed to what you want done. It would take only a few weeks to accomplish, possibly less. That is hardly enough time to for the old buzzards to lose interest."

"Your father said the same thing. But remember, once the rebel leaders are out of the way, the territories are going to be in chaos. I could use your assistance to help sort out the mess afterwards….and that could take years." he said, picking yet another flower and weaving it with the others, the beginning of a ringlet in his hands as they moved along.

"And as long as my father consents to my assistance, my stay with another Lord cannot be called into questions…and the Council can't touch me." she said, shaking her head. "It's the same loophole that got me sent here to the West."

"Yes, but it works." he said, giving her a comforting smile. "Lady, your father does not want to see you forced into a union where you will be unhappy. Allow me to help you escape a fate you do not wish to go through."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, not able to disregard her suspicions altogether. Seiti was manipulative, and she wanted to know why he wanted her. "You have no real reason to want me in your lands. And forgive me, but you are not known as a demon who surreptitiously hands out aid to people wanting to get out of a mating."

"Your father is an old friend of mine, Lady. And he offered his assistance some decades ago that enabled me to squash a rebellion similar to the very one that is rising now." he said softly. "I am simply repaying the favor."

"By using another member of his family as a tool to help you destroy yet another rebellion?" she asked. '_You presumptuous, pain in my…'_

"You come from a powerful family, Kaida. I don't want to see my old friend's youngest daughter used as a pawn in a power struggle in years to come."

"You say that so convincingly, yet you have no qualms about sending me to kill your rebel leaders? That's a double standard, Seiti." she pointed out. '_Bastard. You all but call me nothing but a tool of conquest, and then you expect me to help you? Have you lost your mind?'_

"I never said I played by own rules, Lady." he said calmly, a wicked grin on his face that caused Kaida to chuckle.

"So I've heard." she said. '_You want me because of my power, but you're not willing to share.'_

"I'm sure you have." he replied. "Make no mistake, Kaida. Having you at my side would prove beneficial for both of us. My lands are calmed, and your union nonexistent." Another blossom was chosen, and he wove it into the creation in his hands.

"At least until my job is done and I return home." she said solemnly.

"Yes." he said, turning and smiling disarmingly at her, then placing the ringlet of woven flowers on the crown of her head. "But you may surprise yourself and find a reason to stay in my lands as the time progresses on." Kaida wasn't exactly sure how to handle the confident lord in front of her, short of tossing him on his ass for being so damned presumptuous with her. Instead, she managed to sooth her already frayed nerves by stalling a little more. She didn't trust herself not to say something that would insult the demon, so she chewed on her bottom lip…looking for all the world like she was contemplating answering him…when in fact all she was doing was going over the reasons again and again why she couldn't kill the smooth talking bastard.

Now she saw how he got his womanizing reputation.

Her desperate ploy seemed to work though, because Seiti grasped her hand and raised it to his lips, delicately kissing it before stepping away. Oh yeah, this guy was good. Too bad for him she wasn't about to fall for it.

"At least think about it, Lady. You need not give me an answer just now."

"I will, my Lord." she said, nodding. "But if you would excuse me. I have a training session to oversee in a few moments."

"Sesshomaru's elites, yes?" he asked pleasantly, leading them out of the gardens and back towards the training fields.

"Correct." she said.

"I had heard you were overseeing their training. Would you be adverse to my watching?"

'_Yes. Now would you just go away already?'_ she thought. Instead she gifted him with a quite smile and shook her head. "No, not at all. Although I can tell you it will probably be quite boring."

"That is fine. I'm sure I can find something to amuse myself."

_'I'm sure you can, jerk.' _Kaida thought sourly, motioning for him to follow her towards the training grounds. A flash of errant demonic energy caught her attention, and Kaida's eyes found their way up to the second story window of the fortress, only to find Sesshomaru's cold amber gaze directed down at her from the window of the council room. Kaida tried to repress the shiver that wound itself through her body, especially when the Western Lord's gaze turned mutinous the longer he stared at the Lord walking beside her.

Unfortunately, Asami broke their attention and stepped up beside Sesshomaru. Kaida saw the demoness place her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and say something to him, right about the time Seiti's hand found its way to her lower back to gently lead her towards the training grounds as he spoke about his own soldiers. Kaida tamped down a growl, but she wasn't sure if it was from where Asami's hand was or Seiti's.

Maybe if she was lucky, one of her soldier's ill aimed kunai would fly a little further off course than normal and stab him in the heart. At least then one of the damned annoyances would be gone.

* * *

Rin watched from a secluded corner of the courtyard as Kaida and Seiti made their way towards the training grounds. Beside her, Kentaro had a pensive look on his face. 

"Well, so far so good." he said softly, glancing up at where Asami was leading Sesshomaru away from the window. "We managed to get everyone here. And both the targets are thoroughly pissed beyond all reason."

"We need them to be jealous, not mad." Rin pointed out.

"I know." Kentaro said, musing. "I know, Rin."

"Now what?" the human girl asked as they left their hiding place and walked towards the gardens Seiti and Kaida had just vacated.

"Now, we bring in our other accomplice." the kitsune said.

"There isn't much Sakaki can do at this point." Rin said. "What are you thinking?"

"Sesshomaru's jealousy needs to be so far gone that he isn't thinking straight. He needs to be so focused on getting Kaida to his side that he just acts out of instinct, not thinking."

"The last time that happened, we had to rebuild the dojo." Rin pointed out blandly.

"Dojo? Wait a minute…." the kitsune said, glancing in the direction of said building. "Didn't you say that they had been training in there lately?"

"Every now and then."

"In the evening?"

"Mostly in the morning." she said, shrugging. Rin couldn't follow what her kit was thinking. What did the dojo have to do with anything, especially if neither Kaida or Sesshomaru hardly went in there to begin with. "What are you thinking?"

"Do you think you can get Kaida to the dojo after dinner tonight?" he asked suddenly.

"She's going to be there already. She said something about Sesshomaru teaching her to control her demonic side, and lessons starting this evening." Rin said, trying to remember what she'd heard Kaida grumbling about the evening before.

"Really? You don't say?" Kentaro mumbled, a grin on his face. "That's perfect."

"Perfect? For what?" Rin asked as the vines and bushes swayed in response to the kitsunes manipulative energy that was coursing out of him in excitement.

"For the idea I just had." he said with a wicked grin.

* * *

Sesshomaru had not had a good day, and that was putting it mildly. The Council meetings had accomplished practically nothing, Asami had been hanging around him all day and chattering away like a hyperactive chipmunk, and he'd noticed that Seiti stayed glued to Kaida's side when she wasn't busy with other things.Knowing that Rin and Kentaro were somewhere in the fortress together, doing only the gods knew what, didn't help either. 

Now, he was waiting in the dojo for Kaida to show up for her first lesson in attempting to control her demonic side. Sesshomaru had been curious as to how her blood reacted for quite some time before, but had not done anything about it. As the weeks had passed though, he'd noted that there were more similarities between the mix blooded Kaida and a pureblood like himself. The main difference stemmed from the fact that Kaida had no control of her transformations.

Sesshomaru had remembered well the lessons he'd forced to endure when he'd been a pup. Lessons that had forced him to control his demonic energy and force it to take the manifest itself as he wished. They had been anything but easy, but in the end he had walked away with such a fine control over his power that it amazed even his father on occasion. His theory was that Kaida simply needed to create a 'switch' that allowed her to turn her demonic blood on and off.

A pulsing aura alerted him to Kaida's arrival at the dojo, and he turned to meet her as she walked into the door, eyes narrowed into slits and her pointy teeth bared. Sesshomaru blinked. If the swirling energy around her was any indication, she was already on the verge of lapsing into her demonic side already.

What was wrong with her? What had happened now?

"Problems?" he asked as she walked into the center of the dojo mat.

"Hypothetically speaking, if I killed someone, and the body was never found, I couldn't be implicated, right?"

"No."

"You know any good hiding spots?" she asked.

"Quite a few, actually."

"Good. You might have to show them to me later." she growled, only to forcibly calm herself down and turn her attention to him. "All right. I'm here. So what's your big idea to help me control my more homicidal side?"

"Your demonic side manifests itself during times of extreme stress or danger. As a result, it is logical to assume that given the correct instruction, you can control your body."

"How so?"

"Every higher level demon has the ability to switch their full demonic energy on and off. We just have to find your switch."

"Okay. And how do I do that? Training?"

"Meditation."

"What?"

"Meditation. And exercises in handling and controlling your energy from within your body, as opposed to outside control."

"No disrespect intended, Sesshomaru, but you think sitting in the middle of the floor and thinking of a happy place is going to cure my little problem? Forgive me if I'm a bit doubtful." she said calmly.

"That is how members of my clan have done it for centuries, and it has yet to fail." he pointed out. He saw her ideas begin to sway until she apparently convinced herself that he wasn't losing his mind, and that it was safe to give it a try.

"What do I need to do?" she asked, walking to his side, her voice utterly serious as she turned her green eyes up to him in rapt attention.

"Sit down." he said. She followed his instructions and sunk down onto the tatami mat. He took a seat directly in front of her, and she glanced at him with a questioning look. "Have you ever meditated before?"

"No. Never could stay still long enough for it." she admitted.

"When was the last time you tried?"

"Couple decades ago?"

"If you have never meditated, how did you learn to outwardly manifest your demonic power?"

"You mean my shields?" she asked. Sesshomaru gave an imperceptible nod. "It happened by accident one day when Kiyoshi was giving me a hard time. I don't know how it happened. It just did. After a few tries, I was able to put them up at will."

"What was he doing to you?"

"Give you three guesses."

"So your power manifested itself to protect you from him?"

"As far as anyone could tell, yes." she answered, settling herself cross legged on the mat. "So, now what?"

"Relax." Sesshomaru said softly. "Close your eyes and concentrate only on your power. Clear your mind of any other thoughts or distractions." He watched as Kaida took a deep breath and went still in front of him. He silently palmed a small dagger that he had hidden in the folds of his shirt and took aim, sending it flying towards the demoness.

Only to have Kaida reach up and pluck it from the air before it whizzed right past her left ear. She opened her eyes and glared at him angrily, waiting for some sort of explanation.

"If you could sense that coming at you, you are not properly focusing on the task at hand." he said.

"I'm trying to focus and you're throwing kunai at me." she hissed, stabbing the sharpened blade into the floor between the two of them. "You'd be reluctant to close your eyes as well if your teacher was throwing pointy things at you."

"Your sarcasm is not needed."

"I was under the impression that blades weren't needed for meditation, either." she countered, leveling him with a glare. He shrugged it off and continued on.

"The first thing you need to learn is to trust me." he said. "While you are learning to find and control your power, you are in a state of lowered defenses because your focus is turned inwards as opposed to outwards. Do you trust me, Lady Kaida?"

"About as far as I can throw you." she replied.

"Well, that is helpful at least. I was under the impression we would be starting from the ground up." he said dryly. He watched as Kaida gave him a suspicious look and crossed her arms.

"Now I know those meetings are detrimental to your mental health. You just made a blatant joke out of what I said." she accused him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I am perfectly fine."

"I'm not so sure about that." she grumbled before turning back to the matter at hand. "Okay, so I've got to trust you while we're doing this. What else?"

"That's it."

"That's it?"

"Yes." he said. "Now, close your eyes and relax. Completely this time. I am not going to hurt you, Lady."

* * *

Kaida wasn't sure she wanted to listen to what he said, but managed to convince herself otherwise. After all, if he wanted to attack her, he'd have done so already, right? So, she done as requested and closed her eyes, pushing all thoughts out of her mind. 

Trusting Sesshomaru was not a problem because she already did…had for a long time in truth.

"Picture in your mind the place where your demonic nature lies dormant, where it is chained and hidden. Focus only on it" his voice commanded lightly.

Kaida did such, imagining her power like she'd been taught decades ago when her father had attempted to teach her meditation and it had fell through. She found the spot easily, a bright green ball of energy that was ensnared in what looked like a spider's web of energy threads.

Okay. She found the place. Now what was she supposed to do? Sesshomaru said focus on it, right? What was she supposed to be focusing on? There was nothing there!

"Pull the restraints away from your energy." his voice said. "Free it."

Free it? How? She couldn't exactly just go in and start slashing away at the web-like threads, even if it was her preferred method of getting things done.

"Imagine all the restraints dissolving away." his voice said. Kaida inwardly thanked the gods that he had decided on giving her some instructions to go on. She focused her attention to the threads, and slowly they began to dissolve before her. After the first half dozen or so threads, through, Kaida could feel the first stirrings of her demonic energy starting to escape.

And she panicked. Her concentration shot, she pulled herself back to reality, looking over to where Sesshomaru had taken a seat at her side, much closer than before.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I…it….felt…" she stuttered, goose bumps on her arms causing her hair to stand on end. "..the power…"

"You felt it coming out?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I panicked." she admitted. "Sesshomaru, you're asking me to do the impossible. I can't do this. Letting myself go full demon is only going to cause problems."

"Only if no one is there to buffer your actions if you lapse." he said coldly. "Now do it again. And stay put this time. When you feel the power starting to build, control it."

"How?"

"Find a way."

"Oh, that's helpful." she muttered, glaring at him.

"Focus. Now."

And so they worked. Kaida would make her way into the tight ball of energy and dissolve the threads holding her demonic energy, only to panic when the feeling became too much and pull herself away, letting the threads come back to safely contain it.

"This is where trusting your teacher comes into play." Sesshomaru said patiently after the eighth time she'd scared herself into reality. "The teacher is responsible for keeping the pupil from hurting anything else if they lose control and fall prey to the energy before they control it."

"You're here to knock some sense into me if I change, in other words." Kaida asked.

"Yes." he confirmed. "I am here to make sure you do no damage to yourself or anyone else. Now. Do it again."

"Slave driver." she muttered, yawning.

"Now."

"Jerk." she grunted. A few minutes later, Kaida was once again facing the baleful green light of her latent, excess demonic energy. She began dissolving the strings, just like all the times before, and letting the released energy build up inside of her.

"Control it." Sesshomaru's voice cut in.

How? That was the only question in her mind. How the hell was she supposed to control something when she didn't damned well know how! His vague instructions were not helping her at all. She dissolved another thread, and the ball of energy began to pulsate even more. Kaida could feel her control slipping as the familiar, warm feeling of her power began to envelope her, tempting her with whispers of power and release.

"Do not give into it." his curt voice ordered her. "Control it."

Kaida refocused her energy once again, but still had no idea of how to do what he wanted her to.

"Create a switch that will allow you to harness the energy."

Switch? Control? The way he was talking made it sound like she had to let all of the energy loose at one time and shove it somewhere she could create a barrier. How was she supposed to do that? It was too much to move at one time….but maybe….if she moved a little at a time…it would work.

"Make it into something you can handle. Something you have access to on a moment's notice."

So she set to work trying to untwine the web of energy and condense it into a smaller ball, something that she figured would be easier to work with. It seemed to be working, but after the first half dozen threads disappeared, she felt the power starting to overwhelm her once again.

Kaida searched out her last vestige of will and forced the green energy into the condensed ball in her hands, only to have it explode and send her senses reeling into shock.

She came rushing back to the present, coughing and sputtering as her vision realigned itself and she realized she was still sitting in the middle of the dojo…and Sesshomaru was looking at her like she was crazy. She flushed at his gaze and put her head in her hands.

"I know what is wrong with you." he said a few minutes later, after her entire world had stopped spinning.

"What?" she asked distractedly. She didn't really care about what he had to say at the moment. She was tired and aggravated, and she had a headache. All she wanted right now was a hot bath and her bed.

"You are not a human."

Well that got her attention.

"No kidding." she said icily.

"The doctrines that have been forced down your throat your entire life do not exist in our world. By forcibly superimposing them onto your life, your body's instincts have been closeted away, only to come out when your true nature overrides what you've been taught. You have forcibly locked away your power within yourself" he said. "Your problem lies not in your energy, but in your own reservations of using that energy. You are too scared to let yourself go and experience what it is like to give into your darker side."

Kaida frowned and stood up, stretching her legs and arms. Sesshomaru stood as well, waiting for her to say something apparently. She turned to him and shook her head.

"It's safer that way. No one has to rebuild buildings if I stay like this." she muttered, her head suddenly drawn to the side so she wouldn't have to look up at him. Sesshomaru reached out with his hand and, in an uncharacteristic show of gentleness, forced her to look up at him. Kaida felt her mouth go dry and her breath get stuck in her throat at the simple touch, willing her overactive imagination to stop throwing scenarios in her head that would make a temple priestess blush with shame.

She thank the gods once again that Sesshomaru couldn't read minds.

"If you never experience it, you can never hope to control it." he said quietly. Kaida gazed up into the amber eyes, questioning his words and wishing for further clarification. "To do this, you must recognize and realize your weaknesses, and your strengths. You must know yourself inside and out. Without that knowledge of self, it will never work."

"Sessh.."

"You know yourself well enough, what you can and can not do, what you want. You know of your darker tendencies, and although you accept them, you still hide them away. You are more demon than human. You cannot be held to human standards. It is not sensible." he said. Kaida shivered as his suddenly husky voice played along her senses. She was about to reach up for him when a discreet cough broke through the thick tension in the room, and Kaida found herself able to breathe once again as soon as Sesshomaru pulled his hand from her back and put some distance between them. The calm expression on his face that she had seen for the past few hours since her training had begun was gone, replaced with his usual stony look.

Her back?

When did he put his hand there?

Kaida shut the questions out of her mind and looked to the opening of the dojo, frowning when she saw not only Seiti, but Asami as well…and neither looked all to pleased.

Not that she gave a rip.

"We didn't mean to interrupt." the mainland Lord said smoothly, walking in without preamble.

"Did you require something, Seiti?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"I was hoping to speak with Kaida before she retired for the night, but couldn't find her. The headwoman told me she would possible be in the dojo. Would you mind terribly if I stole her for the rest of the evening? If your training is complete, that is? I believe Miss Asami wished to speak with you as well, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked down at her and Kaida gave him a look that she hoped conveyed exactly how much she didn't want to go with the other demon. She was about to praise the gods when Sesshomaru gave a miniscule nod, thinking he'd understood her silent plea and was going to help her avoid the silver tongued demon.

Only to want to beat him into the ground when he did speak.

"Of course." he said, sheathing Toukijinn as Asami stopped a few steps behind Seiti. "We will be finished momentarily."

"We'll wait outside." Seiti said, nodding and motioning for Asami to follow him, which she did after throwing Kaida a venomous glance over her shoulder.

* * *

Kaida leveled the demoness with a haughty glare of her own, forcing the demoness to yield in the stare down when she'd exited the dojo beside Seiti. 

"Bitch." she muttered, her arms across her chest until she couldn't see the interrupters anymore.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru asked, turning a quizzical look to her. Kaida tamped down a flush and shook her head.

"Nothing."she said. "Nothing at all."

"Did you know Asami before today?" he asked pointedly. Kaida, caught off guard by the question, shook her head. "No. Why do you ask?"

"I was assuming that since the two of you seem to be carrying a personal grudge, you already knew each other." he said. Kaida purposely turned away so he couldn't see the blush on her face. So he had noticed. Well, the only way someone wouldn't notice was if they were deaf and dumb, but still. It rankled her that Sesshomaru had caught onto her war with the other woman.

"It's nothing to worry about. Just a thing between females. You wouldn't understand." she said distractedly.

"Your argument with her this morning was…amusing."

"Amusing? So now I'm entertainment?" Kaida questioned, one eyebrow kicked up in speculation.

"She does not seem to like you."

"And you find that hard to believe? You don't like me half the time."

"You seemed fine when she arrived." he countered.

"That was before she started throwing insults in my face." Kaida said. "If you want her to stay in one piece, don't expect me back in that council room again unless it's to tell you invaders are at the gates."

* * *

"I would not dream of it. No one else can get a word in edgewise once the two of you start, myself included." Sesshomaru pointed out, watching as Kaida bristled even more the longer Asami was the topic of conversation. 

What had transpired that had them at each other's throats? "Yeah, but you said yourself it was amusing." Kaida countered, grinning up at him. He shook his head as she seemingly reverted back into her good mood. Sesshomaru knew that trying to teach Kaida to control her demonic power was not going to be easy, but he didn't mind the thought of being with her and showing her the way. Her company was much preferable to Asami's, that much was a fact.

And Kaida was…something. She managed to make him feel things he never had before. When he'd seen her with Seiti earlier that day, he'd wanted to break the other demon's neck for. Jealousy wasn't something he liked to admit to. But he was on the verge of doing just that.

And the fact that Captain Bano had pulled him aside minutes before he'd entered the dojo that evening, and told Sesshomaru that Seiti had accompanied Kaida to the training grounds, and stayed there all evening with her, only made matters worse.

* * *

"_Permission to speak freely, Lord Sesshomaru."_

"_Granted."_

_"I just thought you should know that Lord Seiti saw fit to accompany the General to our training today. The General didn't seem happy about it in the least, but he wouldn't leave. I don't even think he blinked more than a handful of times."_

_"I see."_

_"I realize it seems petty, my Lord. But the General refused to let us do most of the things she had taught us because of his presence. Said she didn't want him going back and showing it to that bunch of worthless hooligans he calls soldiers."_

_"I will see that he is not there for further interruption."_

* * *

"Yes, Lady." he said quietly, watching as she walked out the dojo and to Seiti's side, not even glancing at the fuming Asami as she walked past. "Amusing. Indeed it was." _

* * *

__**A/N **- Okay, here's the latest in this little saga. I hope you all are enjoying._

_Until next time,_

_A.A._

_Oh, and remember to review. I want to know what you are thinking._


	43. Chapter 43

_**Disclaimer **- It's not mine. Never was. Sesshy and other Inuyasha characters belong to Takahashi-sama. I'm only borrowing them._

_**A/N- **Moving right along, aren't we? Well, I hope you all are enjoying the chapters. Enjoy._

_Special thanks to the following for leaving such wonderful reviews: foreeverjinxed, Orelinde Telemnar, eternalwings15, sonflour, and me!_

* * *

_Teaching Rin_

_Chapter 43_

_Keeping Things In Perspective_

* * *

"Ohh, get off of me, you overgrown excuse for a dog demon!" Kaida groaned, violently trying to push the Lord of the Western Lands off of her. She and Sesshomaru were once again in the middle of the forest at the crack of dawn, halfway through their daily spar. She had managed to get a good hit on the Western Lord's legs, but her trajectory had been off, and the intended blow had landed lower than she had aimed, causing her opponent to ungracefully fall right on top of her already prone form. 

"You are not a banshee. Do you think you could lower your voice to a dull roar?" Sesshomaru said coldly, glaring at the back of her head as he lifted himself to his feet, then reached down and grabbed the back of her gi, roughly pulling her up as well. He retrieved Toukijinn from where it was embedded in the ground not far from him, then turned back to Kaida, stony expression firmly in place.

"The wrong side of exactly whose bed did you wake up on this morning?" Kaida spit out coldly, remembering all to well when she had seen him and Asami walking down the hallway together the evening before after she'd managed to get away from Seiti and head to her quarters. The memory of Asami's quiet laughter had kept her up all night, and she had wondered what Sesshomaru had said to coax the sound from the demoness' lips.

Jealousy was a bitch.

"I could ask the same of you." he retorted, going once again to the defensive stance. Kaida's eyes narrowed at the insinuation, but managed to keep her head on straight. Sesshomaru was just baiting her, and she knew it. It was a tactic he had employed countless times before to trip her up during their fights.

Half an hour later passed and they were faced off against each other, neither one moving due to the blades at their throat and chest. The heat radiating off their bodies was a mere discomfort compared to the fire that danced between their locked gazes.

The spar had ended in a stalemate…again.

That seemed to be happening more and more often as of late. And it was hard to tell which was more annoyed by the fact that the other managed to thwart all offensive attempts thrown at them.

"This keeps up and we're going to have to find new sparring partners." Kaida mumbled, being the first to lower her sword when Sesshomaru broke the stare down. Thank the gods he did because she was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with the way he had been looking at her.

"Indeed." he answered calmly. "You did not lapse this morning."

"Figured I'd save my energy." she said darkly. "I'm going to need it. Seiti's enough to drain all the fight out of anyone."

"Explain." he ordered, looking more than a little suspicious at her words. Kaida wasn't sure what he was so suspicious of, though. She was telling the truth. Dealing with Seiti, and knowing she couldn't just cut his head off and save everyone a bit of trouble, was tiresome. The demon was so persistent it was ridiculous, and she was getting tired of having to side step around all his comments and compliments. It was just nerve wracking.

"Do I have to?" she whined, purposely trying to needle him.

"Yes."

"I don't want to go back. I don't feel like dancing attendance around him anymore." she admitted. "The guy gets on my nerves."

"Did you find out what he wants from you?" he asked.

"Unfortunately."

"And?"

"And it seems that I've become nothing more than a tool of power that my father sees fit to hand over to anyone willing to keep me out of a mating ceremony." she spat. Sesshomaru's expression of polite interest caught her gaze and she grinned, knowing he wanted more clarification. "He wants me to get rid of some rebel leaders for him, then stick around and make sure nothing else goes wrong."

"You are a soldier. Not an assassin, nor a political figure for that matter." Sesshomaru said simply.

"My sentiments exactly. But he seems determined to have me on the mainland. I can't see where it will do any good." she said, sheathing her blades. "You wouldn't happen to have something that needs to be taken care of today, would you? Something outside the fortress walls?"

"Not that I can think of." he answered.

"Damn."

"If you are so against his presence, go to the elite's quarters." Sesshomaru said coolly. "He won't find you there, and even if he does, he will not search you out."

"It didn't stop him from following me to the training field yesterday." she groused.

"I handled that." he said. Kaida wasn't sure exactly what he meant by _handling_ it. But if it kept her under Seiti's radar for a few hours, she was willing to try it…and not question Sesshomaru.

"Thanks." she said. "You heading back now?"

"Not yet."

"Trying to savor the little bit of peace you can get before dealing with the Council?"

"Before dealing with a particular member of the council would be more accurate."

"Who?" she asked.

"Asami."

"Asami!"

"You seem surprised." he said.

"A little, yeah. Seemed to me like you got along well enough from what I kept seeing yesterday." she said, forcefully keeping the bitterness out of her voice.

"The same could be said about you. I still have not found out the reason for your continued dislike of her."

"You wouldn't understand even if I did tell you." Kaida quipped. She didn't want to try and explain that _he_ was the reason they had been on the outs before they'd ever seen each other. She could just imagine how that conversation would go. "But I am curious. What's she done now?"

"What hasn't she done?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know. You told me to stay away from her, remember?" Kaida pointed out blandly.

"I told you to behave yourself." he corrected.

"It's the same thing to me because in order to behave myself, I have to stay away from her." Kaida said. That caused Sesshomaru to raise his eyebrows in question, but she wasn't going to elaborate any more.

"Indeed. I suppose I should be thankful that you actually followed through on a request I handed down to you."

"It won't be that bad." she said, patting him on the shoulder and giving him a sympathetic look. "Tomorrow's the last day, and then she's out of your hair. You can hold out till then."

"I am counting down the minutes." he said, quickly slipping into the shadows of the forest without another word to her. Kaida suddenly grinned maniacally. Previous relationship or not, Sesshomaru didn't want Asami around him now, that much was abundantly clear; and she was more than happy to assist in running interference.

Her day had suddenly started looking better.

_

* * *

_It was a little before noon when Rin ducked under the eave of the gate, quickly spotting Kentaro and Sakaki off to the side. She quickly walked over and frowned at the two. 

"We've got a problem." she stated solemnly.

"What?"

"Asami's at it. She's been hanging onto Lord Sesshomaru all day. It's like she's become a permanent extension of his body or something!"

"And Kaida?"

"Kaida and Asami butted heads this morning when she and Lord Sesshomaru returned from their morning training. Woke up half the fortress I think. But right now she's too busy avoiding Seiti to do anything else." Rin said, shaking her head

"The General is hiding?" Sakaki asked, apparently not believing what the young Lady said.

"I think she would refer to them as strategic evasive maneuvers." Rin pointed out.

"She's hiding from him." Kentaro said easily. "Damn it all! I'm beginning to wish we hadn't managed to get that bird brained lord here after all!"

"Too late to worry about that now." Sakaki said. "He's here. We've just got to deal with his interference."

"No kidding." Kentaro retorted. "Now what do we do? Any ideas?"

"We've got to level the playing field. Kaida's good, but she doesn't have Asami's charm. That demoness could talk her way into anyone's good graces. I've seen it happen before." Sakaki said sagely. "Lord Sesshomaru is no exception. How do you think they wound up lovers before?"

"Asami talked her way into his pants?" Kentaro asked, an eyebrow raised at the head guard.

"It wasn't only his pants. It was his…"

"That's enough. I don't want to here about what may or may not have happened between that witch and Lord Sesshomaru." Rin interrupted, a disgusted look on her face that caused Kentaro and Sakaki to chuckle. "Focus on the matter at hand, will you?"

"Sorry, love." Kentaro quipped.

"The fact that she and Sesshomaru have had a previous relationship, and the small fact that she's not bad on the eyes either, doesn't help." Kentaro added, keeping himself alert for any possible eavesdroppers.

"Kaida's just as pretty." Rin said hotly, feeling the need to defend her teacher.

"When she's not dressed in training clothes and brandishing a sword." Kentaro said.

"So?"

"So we've got to get Kaida to showcase her talent."

"Fighting? You want Kaida to fight Asami? She'll kill her!" Rin exclaimed.

"I understand what you're getting at." Sakaki said, grinning at the kitsune. "Not a half bad idea, kit."

"You think you can manage to get her into the courtyard today, not long after training starts?" Kentaro asked, pinning the head guard with a stare.

"Yes. Pretty sure I can anyways." Sakaki nodded, grinning at the young couple. Kentaro nodded and Rin just looked at the two of them like they were crazy. The head guard saluted his Lady and left them on their own.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked, looking up into the sparkling blue eyes of her soon to be mate.

"Setting up something."

"What?" she asked. Kentaro grinned and nuzzled her neck, planting a whisper of a kiss there before enveloping her in a hug and chuckling.

"Institutionalized warfare."

* * *

Sesshomaru was absolutely bored to tears. The council meeting was far from being done, but he'd had enough of hearing about the petty grievances between his council. He was almost ready to just dismiss the whole lot of them until the next day when the sound of clashing steel and raised voices caused him to look up in wonder. 

The ruckus outside did not calm though, and in fact seemed to only escalate further as a few seconds passed. The noise had caught the attention of his council as well, and he rose from his seat to go see what the cause was. The double doors that led out onto the balcony were pushed open with a wave of his energy, and he stepped out onto the overhanging, quickly taking in the sight below him.

Odd. It seemed Kaida had begun the elite's training a bit early today.

'_Don't let them get any closer! Sakai! Reisho! Drive'em outta the courtyard!'_

_**Thump **_

_**Crash**_

_**Smash**_

_'Easier said than done…General!'_

Kaida was back to back with Yukio, Nekotu, Sakaki, and Reisho, fighting tooth and nail against at least ten of his other elites who were being led by Bano. He could hear Kaida barking out orders to her small group of men as Bano bellowed out his own orders to those under his command.

_'Focus on the weak points! Take her down!'_

_**Fwoom **_

_**Crack**_

_**Clang**_

_'What weak points!'_

"What is going on out there, my Lord?" a councilman asked, walking to Sesshomaru's side on the expansive balcony. "Are we under attack?"

"Hardly." he answered.

_'Yukio! Get off your ass and carry your weight! I'm tired of babysitting your overgrown corpse!'_

_**Smash**_

_'Move NOW!'_

_**Whiz **_

_'Geez, General! That almost hit me! I'm not a pin cushion!'_

_**Smack**_

_**Groan**_

_'Then learn how to dodge quicker, or get out of my way!'_

_**Thunk**_

Sesshomaru inwardly flinched when he saw a another of his elites, a snake demon known as Tenko, take out Reisho with a quick energy swipe, leaving Kaida's back exposed and unprotected. Bano saw the opening as well. The demon flashed behind her and had her disarmed within seconds. But Kaida still refused to give up. Despite the fact that Bano stood over six feet tall, easily dwarfing her, and had a good hundred and fifty pound advantage over her, she still fought once the initial surprise of being caught wore off.

'_Restrain her!'_

_**Snap**_

_**Crackle**_

_'Sir!'_

Another of his elites stepped forward to help hold her in place, but Kaida managed to kick out at the demon and send him flying in the opposite direction. Bano growled and tried to modify his hold on her, but she managed to squirm her way out of his hands and land a vicious right cross to his face that knocked the bigger demon flat on his ass.

_'GET A MOVE ON IT, SOLDIERS!'_

_**Thwump**_

_'Get the General out of there!'_

_**Crack**_

_'Turnover tactics! Go!'_

_**Clash**_

_**Bang**_

Sesshomaru wasn't exactly sure what turnover tactics were, but he was soon to find out. When Kaida's small group of men suddenly blurred out of sight, he figured they had defected and left her to deal with Bano and the others on her own. But he was so wrong.

A rumble of thunder sounded all around them, compliments of Reisho. It easily shook the entire courtyard and startled Bano's group of fighters, as well as the rest who were merely observing. Sesshomaru saw Kaida throw up a defensive shield around herself while a larger, lighter colored dome suddenly formed around the battling combatants.

"What is going on? What is she doing?" he heard one of the councilmen mutter.

"Is she out of her mind?" Asami demanded. Sesshomaru didn't grace either of them with an answer, but simply trained his eyes into the center of the melee where Kaida was calmly waiting in the shield.

'_Nekotu!'_

_**Boom**_

_**'**I'm on it, General!'_

Next thing he knew, Bano and his subordinates were being viciously thrown by some invisible hand into the outside barrier wall, a few of them slipping down and ungracefully crumpling to the cobbled stones from the impact.

_**Crash**_

_**Crackle**_

_**Boom**_

_'HURRY IT UP ALREADY, YUKIO! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, AN INVITATION? THEY COULD HAVE KILLED ME A DOZEN TIMES ALREADY!'_

_**Thwap**_

_**Snicker**_

Sesshomaru spied the elite in question, but only caught the blur of colors as he dashed through his fallen enemies and still fighting comrades to swiftly pluck Kaida from inside the defensive shield.

_**Zoom**_

_**Bang**_

_'Mission accomplished. MOVE OUT!'_

_**Whish**_

_**Splat**_

_'You heard the General. Let's go!'_

_**Rush**_

_**Crackle**_

_'Hold'em in there for me, Sakaki.'_

_**Sizzle**_

_'No problem, General.'_

_**Bang**_

_**Bang**_

_**Bang**_

Kaida's soldiers took the order to heart and quickly pulled themselves out of the remaining shield, leaving Bano and his own soldiers stuck inside of the pulsing blue field of energy. The now defeated elites pounded on the walls of the shield, but to no avail. They were stuck, and they knew it.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded loudly, drowning out the jeering and snickering that had erupted in the courtyard. He pinned Kaida and Bano with a withering glare as the rest of his elites went to attention and bowed respectfully after the imprisoning shield was instantly removed. Beside him, he could feel the interest radiating off his councilmen in waves.

"Forgive us, sir. We didn't mean to interrupt your meeting." the Captain said, bowing lowly, obviously worried about how his Lord was going to react to the disturbance.

"Explain yourself, Lady." he ordered coldly.

"Training." she said with a shrug.

"You've gone and done it now, General." one of the elites called out.

"Turnover tactics?" Sesshomaru asked pointedly.

"Well, if your enemy won't turnover someone you want…you just go in there and get'em." she said with a shrug and a half grin up at him. Well, he couldn't argue with her logic.

"Now you've done it, General. You've gone and pissed him off." the same soldier called out. Kaida whirled around and searched the stony faces of the assembled soldiers, but couldn't place who was being so damned annoying and rude.

"No more so than you are, moron. Now shut up before I have your running watch patrol for the next damned month!"

"Sir!"

"Forgive us, Lord Sesshomaru." Kaida said to him, bowing her head politely. "We will remove ourselves from the courtyard as not to disturb you anymore."

"How long have you been training with them, Lady Kaida?" Asami suddenly asked, causing everyone's attention to swing to Otogi's daughter. Sesshomaru saw Kaida visibly tense at the other demoness' voice, but turn back and look up at the balcony anyways.

"A number of months." Kaida answered vaguely.

"I see. You are quite a fighter, indeed."

"Thank you." the Southern Lady said, her voice tightly calm.

"Word has spread far and wide of the Lady's fighting prowess. How about a demonstration against your captain so the rumors can be put to rest? What do you say, Lord Sesshomaru?" one of the councilmen asked, nodding at where Kaida was standing in the courtyard.

Sesshomaru tamped down his own smirk. She was in a good mood, that much was obvious. And previous experience with her had proven that when she was in a good mood, she liked to play. He stepped forward and jumped from the balcony into the throng of his soldiers below, landing lightly on his feet. The elites parted before him, leaving a straight shot to where Kaida was standing.

"If you wish to have a true assessment of her skills, then I will face the Lady." he answered coldly, his gaze on the surprised face of his soon to be sparring partner.

"Now you've gone and done it, Lady General!"

"That's it. Patrol duty for the next three months for you, soldier!" she snarled over her shoulder. Not a peep was heard out of the elites, even if half of them were forcibly controlling themselves from laughing at her outburst.

"It's okay. I'll protect you, General." one of the elites called out with a snicker. Kaida recognized Yukio's voice instantly and shook her head.

"Every man I have ever met wants to protect me. I just can't figure out from what." she retorted, pulling her sword from the mortar that held the cobbled courtyard bricks together, causing a number of the councilmen and remaining soldiers to snicker and laugh. She gripped the handle of the blade and tilted her head to the side, watching as he took the center of the courtyard.

"Lady?" he asked, nodding at her. She grinned and shot a look up at the balcony where the eight council members were standing, then behind her to where the elites were watching in rapt attention.

"Well, might as well give them what they want." she answered, pulling her sword into a defensive stance as the surrounding elites, who were by now quite familiar with how extensive the noble's sparring could get, fanned out along the perimeter of the wall to give them a sufficiently wide enough area. "Who am I to disappoint so many?"

* * *

Rin managed to find Kentaro in the throng of people who had come to witness the impromptu fight between Kaida and Sesshomaru right as the first meeting of their blades broke through the din of the spectators gathered around them. 

"Institutionalized warfare?" she asked pointedly, looking up at the grinning kitsune with a newfound respect. "Kaida can't fight Asami, so you manage to get Sesshomaru to fight _with_ her in front of the entire Council? What are you thinking?"

"Just listen to what's being said." he muttered, positioning them behind three of the council members who had followed Sesshomaru's example and left the balcony for a closer view from the sidelines. "Words are good weapons, love. And after watching this, word will travel of exactly how well suited for each other they are. No one else would dare to get between them simply for fear of their lives." Rin nodded and craned her head towards the two elder demons as Kaida and Sesshomaru fought it out in the courtyard before the spectators.

"…waited too long to watch him get laid low by a female. So forgive me that I find it entertaining to see one of them put a bruise on his pretty face for once instead of make an ass out of herself for it!" the first one said, a grin on his face as Kaida landed a few solid blows into Sesshomaru's unprotected back.

"It's even better to know she's a part human, who couldn't be dazzled into his bed!" the second one said, nodding his head in agreement with the other demon.

"She's good." a third one commented. "Better to have a woman like that fighting with you instead of against you, I say."

"I wonder if someone's mentioned that fact to Sesshomaru yet?" the first one asked.

"Apparently not." the third one commented. Rin caught sight of Sesshomaru bringing his sword up to Kaida's throat, receiving the first point of the fight. An insistent tugging on the sleeve of her kimono brought Rin back to the present, and Kentaro quickly ushered her off to another portion of the group.

"Now do you see what I mean?" he asked, pulling her gently beside a group of the elites who were watching as their leaders battled it out once again. "Word will spread, and no one will intervene between them again. Take a look over there, even Seiti knows he's not a match for Kaida if she's just play-fighting with Sesshomaru right now. For Kami's sake, Rin! She's grinning at him! They're playing with each other in a spar that would have killed most demons by now."

It was true. Seiti, who had appeared sometime during the ruckus, did look a little green around the gills, so to speak. The handsome demon's eyes were trained solely on Kaida, and Rin honestly thought the falcon lord had ceased to blink. Not far from him, Rin also saw Asami, who had a rather smug look on her face. Rin fought down the urge to scowl, knowing it would do no good at all, and instead turned her attention to where Kaida had just caught her guardian unaware, knocked him to the ground, and had one sword at his neck and a dagger over his heart…Toukijinn having been knocked off to the side at some previous point.

If it wouldn't have been for the smirk on both their faces, she honestly would have thought they were angry with each other and more than willing to end the other's existence.

"The rumor mill is going to have field day with this." Rin said, rolling her eyes. She should have realized Kentaro would employ the fastest moving vehicle of chaos possible to human and demon kind alike…gossip.

An appreciative murmur swept around her as the elites began placing bets on who would take the third and final match of the session, easily giving Sesshomaru and Kaida enough time to separate and take up their positions again to start the fight all over again. Rin sent another fleeting glance up at the balcony, watching as Asami leaned over and whispered something to another of the members before casting a smile down at the fight below her that made Rin's skin begin to crawl.

'_What's she so happy about?' _

* * *

"I said it this morning, and I'll say it again." Kaida grunted as their fight finally came to an abrupt end...this time with her sprawled out underneath Sesshomaru in the middle of the courtyard. "We need new sparring partners." 

It was true. They had each managed to gain the upper hand only once during the quick fight, then winding up in a stalemate the final time they met. He had Toukijinn at her throat, and she had a handful of kunai ready to stab him in the heart.

This was getting old, quick.

"I am beginning to agree with your observation." Sesshomaru acquiesced, sheathing his sword and frowning at her as he rose from his kneeled position over her body. "New partners, or different fighting techniques."

The raucous sound of applause and jeering broke them out of their quiet mumblings and back to reality. Kaida only grinned and shook her head at the looks the elites were sending her.

"Well, that was a well put on show." one of the councilmen said, bowing to Sesshomaru and then Kaida. "The rumors do you no justice, Lady Kaida, let me be the first to say."

"I should thank you for that, I suppose. Since I try not to pay much attention to the ramblings of those who have nothing better to do than gossip incessantly about things they are ignorant of, I wouldn't know exactly what rumors there are about me." she said. The councilman chuckled and bowed to her again.

"You looked like you were trying to kill each other. It was brutal!" Asami said forcefully, pushing her way across from Kaida.

"Brutality is sometimes a necessary evil, Miss Asami. I do what I have to in order to keep things the way they need to be." Kaida answered evenly.

"Spoken well, Lady Kaida." the councilmen nodded. "As much as I would love to stay and speak with you, though. I am afraid we have a council meeting to finish, do we not, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"We do." he said.

"We will be awaiting your arrival then, sir." the demon said, turning and nodding to the other six councilmen who had remained a safe ways back. Asami, who looked all too pleased with herself, nodded and followed behind the retreating figure. Kaida said nothing, and Sesshomaru was curious as to what was going through her head.

"We have training to finish as well." she said after a few seconds, casting an apologetic look in his direction. "I do apologize for interrupting the meeting. I know how you wish they were already over with, and here I am causing a distraction that's only going to prolong them."

"It was a mere interruption." he answered.

"Yes, but still…"

"There are a few good consequences that will rear their head because of your untimely arrival. Do not concern yourself with it." he answered, nodding slightly to where Seiti stood against the wall. She followed his gaze, and he could feel a wave of smug amusement escape her control.

"He doesn't look happy, does he?"

"Obviously."

"What'd I do now?" she asked, apparently expecting him to know the answer.

"I am not sure." Sesshomaru answered, although he knew damned good and well why Seiti looked homicidal, and why Asami was ready to spit nails. Sesshomaru felt like being particularly evil to both the ungodly annoyances that had plagued him the past two days. So just to push Seiti's buttons a little more, and to throw it up in Asami's face that she was not needed in his home, the Western Lord waited until the courtyard had almost cleared, and was sure their sharp eyes were watching, before placing his hand on the small of Kaida's back then gently guiding her a little closer to him so his lowly spoken words would reach her ears only.

"We will forgo the evening meeting today." he said quietly, his head bent towards her. "Stay in the elite's barracks until dinner. He will not dare to show his face there."

"Anything I can do to help get you away from Asami?" she offered, smiling at him in silent thanks.

"You have done quite enough already, Lady." Sesshomaru answered. Kaida laughed lightly and reached up to brush some debris off his shoulder, her eyes dancing in amusement. "Have Sakaki or one of the others show you the passage in the barracks that leads into the forest beyond the fortress walls if you must. I trust you may find that more pleasant than listening to Yukio's jeering for the rest of the day. Seiti can find something else to keep himself occupied for a few hours."

"And Rin?" she asked, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"The kitsune will watch over her."

"That's a pleasant turn of events. Since when did you start trusting Kentaro with Rin's well being?"

"When I stopped trusting Seiti's with yours." he said gravely. Kaida flushed unexpectedly, and Sesshomaru felt a boost of purely male pride at being able to coax such an uncommon reaction out of her.

"Whatever you say." she answered quietly. Sesshomaru gave her an imperceptible nod, and then stepped slowly away from her, only to finally notice the state her training gi was in.

No wonder that bastard was staring.

"I will have Keisha bring a suitable change of clothing to the barracks for you." he said, his voice back to normal and carrying quite easily across the way to where Seiti was standing against the wall, and Asami was perched on the balcony.

"Right." she said.

"And I expect you to spend the rest of the evening going over your turnover tactics with the soldiers. The idea is commendable, but the rest of them need to be grouped according to how their powers can be combined in the most effective and efficient way."

"That could take a while." Kaida said, picking up on his little charade. She hadn't even told him what turnover tactics really were yet.

"I shall expect a report immediately following dinner." he said firmly.

* * *

Kaida nodded and gave him a slight bow, but refrained from reaching up and kissing the dog like she wanted to. He'd given her a way to stay away from Seiti, even get out of the fortress grounds, and the falcon couldn't question it since he'd heard Sesshomaru give her the orders to work on the maneuvers…even if they were false…but Seiti didn't know that, did he? The Southern demoness whirled around and forcibly tamped down the smile that was threatening to come out. She spared Seiti a glance that she at least _hoped _looked apologetic, and then started back towards the barracks. 

"General?" Bano asked, coming to her side. "Our orders."

"Get them to the barracks." she said crisply. "We've got some things to go over this evening concerning the turnover tactics. Sesshomaru wants a detailed report by the end of dinner."

"End of dinner?" Yukio asked, his voice high and whiny.

"Yeah. And unless you want to miss dinner all together, you'll shut your trap and get this over with." she said, even though the ice that was usually present in her voice was oddly absent. Yukio gave her a suspicious glance, but headed back towards the barracks without another word of dissent. Kaida was out of the courtyard and halfway to the barracks when she heard her name being called out. Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw Seiti walking towards her.

"An impressive show, Lady." he said tightly. "You have my commendations."

"Thank you, my Lord. I'm sorry, but I don't really have time to talk right now. Lord Sesshomaru has ordered me to see to some new maneuvers with the soldiers this evening."

"Will you be done before the evening meal?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but probably not."

"Well, that is disappointing. I was hoping to have a chance to speak with you this evening before you retired."

"I'm sorry."

"Perhaps in the morning?" he prompted. Kaida wanted to groan, but didn't. She told herself not to worry about it, that he probably just wanted to know if she'd come to the mainland once she was done in the West, and that he'd be gone the first thing the next day.

"That would be a better time, yes." she said. Her words made him grin, and he reached out to grasp her hand in his. Her hand was halfway to her lips when she pulled back, leaving him somewhat surprised at her audacity. "I'm sorry, my Lord. But I've got work to do."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to intervene in progress." he said, his voice taking on an icy turn. Kaida stiffened her shoulders, knowing that he was far from happy with her right now.

But once again, she didn't care.

With a curt bow, she headed off towards the barracks, slipping into the doors without a backwards glance at the glowering falcon demon.

* * *

"At the rate they're going, we don't need to do anything else." Rin commented, a smile on her lips as she watched the two noble's interaction below her. 

She didn't know what had caused the display, but for anyone who happened to glance at them at that moment, they'd see a scene so sweet and gentle it would make them gape. Her guardian had reached out and guided Kaida closer to him, then bent down closer and started whispering to her. Rin wasn't sure what was being said, but the sudden smile that graced Kaida's face had her own infectious grin coming out in full force.

"Look at them, Kentaro!" Rin quietly exclaimed.

"Well…if this isn't a pleasant change of plans." he commented, watching as Kaida reached up and brushed something off the Western Lord's shoulder, leaving her hand to rest there. "Maybe they don't need our help after all."

"I wouldn't go that far." Rin muttered, watching as the nobles pulled away from each other and went their own ways. "Seiti looks absolutely murderous, and Asami is apparently speechless."

"Jealousy is a powerful tool when used correctly, my love." Kentaro said genially. "Seeing something, someone you want, but can't have for whatever reason often brings out the worst in even the best demon."

"Like when Sesshomaru overturned your first request to court me?" she asked quietly, snuggling into the dark blue haori he wore. The fabric smelled of fresh water and that undeniable scent of spring's new growth, right along with a musky smell that she had identified weeks ago as something uniquely Kentaro.

"Exactly. I'm still surprised he eventually conceded and let me present for you." the kitsune answered. Rin smiled at her love and reached up to scratch right behind his pointy fox ears, a move that had him melting in her hands in no time at all.

"I think Kaida had more to do with that than anyone else." Rin admitted, threading her fingers through the thick brown mass of hair on his head, scratching his scalp with her short nails. Kentaro relaxed into her caress, his blue eyes closed in rapture at Rin's actions.

"Which is yet another reason I am working so hard to repay the dear Lady." he mumbled, looking down at her when she removed her hands and burrowed into his embrace.

"Me too." she said quietly, watching as Kaida stalked across the courtyard towards the soldier's barracks, barking out orders to the elites with each step. Rin suddenly couldn't help it…she laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Kaida."

"Huh?"

"She's…she's…I don't know. She's something else. I honestly can see why so many people want her to settle down and take a mate. She's like some kind of unfocused force of nature." Rin said, not sure of how to word her thoughts. "I see the way she is with Lord Sesshomaru…and…I want her to be happy. I want her to have what I do."

"A handsome, wonderful, soon to be kitsune mate?" he joked. "Sorry love, but my brother's already taken."

"Oh, you…." Rin said, shaking her head at his antics. "No, I mean happiness…with someone who cares about her and can watch over her. She deserves that much at least. And if it is with Lord Sesshomaru, then so be it. They just…work. They fit together. I don't know…I'm rambling."

"It is hard to think of them not being within swinging range of each other." Kentaro said with a light chuckle. "I understand what you mean, though. Kaida's been in the West for just under a year, yet seeing them together is as normal as the sunrise every morning. It won't be right if they don't get their act together and figure this out!" Rin clutched her love to her, thanking the gods once again that they had brought Kentaro into her life. She knew it was silly, but she couldn't imagine herself with the eccentric kitsune now. She loved him that much.

"I know." she muttered, watching as Kaida slipped into the training barracks after giving an aggravated Seiti the slip, and Sesshomaru entered into the living quarters of the fortress. "We've just got to make them see that!"

* * *

_**A/N - **Okay, just a little Rin/Kentaro sweetness at the end for all those who seem to have taken a liking to the pair. _

_I hope you guys are enjoying the rather quick updates. I seemed to have caught a writing bug, and it hasn't gone away yet. So until it does, I am going to get as many chapters out as I possibly can before I have to buckle down and start studying for my college finals. _

_So, until next time,_

_**A.A.**_

_P.S. Oh, and remember to review. I'd love to know what your thoughts are. _


	44. Chapter 44

_**Disclaimer **- It's not mine. Sesshy and the other original Inuyasha characters belong to Takahashi-sama. I don't own them, but I do own Kaida and her various family members and friends. So don't sue me._

_**A/N - **I am glad to see that so many people still follow this story. So I hope you are thoroughly enjoying the newest chapters. _

_Special thanks to the following for their reviews: ShadowMamba, BlackFrostQueen, Echo Hunter, XmaidenXofXtheXdragonsX, Mallory, XxFallenxX, PrussianBlue Cross,AdorableChibi09,and BloodHeron._

_

* * *

__Teaching Rin _

_Chapter 43_

_Just a Nudge in the Right Direction…_

_

* * *

_"Rin, we're just going to be gone for two days. You don't have to pack your entire wardrobe." Kaida pointed out as she leaned against the shoji screen leading into Rin's quarters. It was midmorning, and Kaida had just finished with Rin's archery lessons and was now helping the girl to pack for their trip north that evening for Saburo's coronation ceremony 

"I'm not taking all of it. I'm just looking for one of the summer kimono Lord Sesshomaru had the seamstress make for me last year." the young woman said. "I don't know where I put it."

"What's it look like?" Kentaro asked, eyeing the piles of folded kimono with curious interest. Rin went on to describe the garment in detail, and the two of them set to work finding the cloth in question while Kaida watched them. Today was the last day of Sesshomaru's council meeting, and they would be heading to the north for the ceremony that evening. The trip would take only a few hours since the fortress lay in the northern part of the Western lands, but Kaida was anxious to be gone.

She had met with Sesshomaru that morning, as usual, on the outskirts of the fortress. But he had surprised her when he'd said they were to work on her meditation as opposed to their normal sparring. Kaida hadn't complained, nor had she really cared, and they had set to work.

Kaida would be the first to admit that gaining control of her demonic side was hard work. It seemed like every time she managed to get a grip on the threads of energy, something would happen and she would let them go. Had it not been for the overtly demanded presence of the Western Lord, she probably would have lost her temper by now and refused to try again. But the more sensible part of her knew that Sesshomaru had spoken the truth the days before when he had said she was lapsing more often during their spars. She had felt the warming pull of power tugging at her soul more than it should have, begging to be released on her opponent. And it had scared her, knowing that her minimum control was slowly beginning to unravel in her hands. So, she had went along with his suggestion to try and control the darker side of her personality, if only to stop the degeneration before it became too much.

The meditation techniques he was trying to employ were unfamiliar to her, though. It was a totally different way of gaining control of the demonic aura. The one time her father had tried to teach her to harness her powers, he had used her anger as a catalyst, forcing her to fight him and let her demon side free reign before she attempted to control it. She had told Sesshomaru this, and he had pointed out that it would do no good to have her half out of her mind in demon fright and _then_ try to reign it in. It just wasn't possible. He had explained that tapping into her energy while it lay dormant was safer for all parties involved, even if it did take a longer amount of time. It was a more stable means of reaching the same end.

And since they were dealing with her sanity, she was all for any bit of stability she could get.

"Lady Kaida?"

"Yes?" Kaida asked, looking at a servant that had appeared silently at her side.

"Lord Seiti wishes to speak with you, my Lady. Should I send him here?" the tanuki demoness asked. Kaida frowned, wondering what Seiti could possibly want now.

'_Oh, that's right. I said I'd talk to him this morning. Damn.' _she thought, remembering suddenly their exchange the evening before after the spar when she'd taken refuge in the soldier's barracks.

"I'll be out momentarily." she said, knowing good and well that Sesshomaru wouldn't want Seiti snooping around the private living quarters of his fortress. The servant nodded and bowed herself out.

"What's he want now?" Kentaro asked, looking up from where he was handing Rin a stack of obis. Apparently the young woman had found the desired kimono and was now in the process of repacking all the others.

"I don't know." Kaida said. Sesshomaru had told her earlier that morning, after nearly two hours of meditation, that both Rin and Kentaro would be coming north with them. He told her to make sure that they were ready to go as soon as the council members cleared out, and that was exactly what she was doing. "Finish your packing, Rin. We leave out as soon as the council members are gone. I assume you're already finished, Kentaro?"

"Took care of it last night." he answered, standing up and helping Rin to her feet.

"Well, find something to keep yourselves out of trouble until the council members are done. It shouldn't be much longer. Sesshomaru told me this morning that they were mostly finished." Kaida said.

"You want us to go with you to meet Seiti?" Rin asked. Kaida shook her head.

"I'll take care of him." she answered, leaving them in the room to their own devices. She could sense the falcon's presence at the end of the hallway, and paused for a split second to smooth the wrinkles out of the light kimono she had donned after her morning spar, mostly because she didn't have another clean set of training clothes that wasn't ripped to shreds by then.

"Lady, I'm beginning to think you are purposely avoiding me." he said, a casual grin on his face as soon as she rounded the corner and met his eyes.

"Now why would you think that?" she asked, taking his offered arm with a polite smile. She might as well humor him and act moderately pleasant for the time being. It's not like she had much of a choice in the matter. A few more hours and he would be gone. Besides, she had taken a perverse liking to the aimless banter and half-veiled compliments he offered her….even if she didn't believe half of it.

Consider it stroking her ego if you will, but at least it was a way to pass the time.

* * *

"Miss Asami." Seiti said, nodding to the demoness who had stepped into the hallway and was currently glaring at her. Kaida just raised an eyebrow in silent amusement at the other woman's continued anger towards her. She and Seiti had been traversing the fortress grounds for the past hour or so, telling amusing stories about any subject that seemed to pop up between them. It was a pleasant enough exchange, at least for Kaida. And she had been reminded more than just a few times that she could like Seiti very much…if it weren't for his ego. Of course, considering she was attracted to Sesshomaru, and given his ego was astronomical even at the best of times, she didn't think that qualified as a viable argument. "The council meeting has been successfully concluded, I hope?" 

"Yes, my Lord. We have only just dismissed." she said calmly, raising herself to her full height and tilting her head back slightly. Kaida chocked back a laugh at the dog demoness' attitudes. Asami looked every bit the proud demoness that should stand at Sesshomaru's side, too bad she didn't have a leg to stand on…figuratively speaking of course.

"Was a decision made concerning the trading routes?" Kaida asked easily, causing Asami's eyes to narrow slightly.

"We decided to leave them as they are, and instead fortify the routes closest to us." she said stiffly, obviously not liking the decision. Kaida nodded in understanding. Kaida had already known what the decision was going to be since she'd questioned Sesshomaru about it earlier that morning after their training. But the Southern demoness was feeling particularly vindictive this morning, and she wanted to hear Asami admit that her idea had been more favored by the council and Sesshomaru than Asami's own suggestion to disregard the human trading routes altogether.

It might be only petty to anyone else, but Kaida was happy with small victories where she could get them. And knowing that Sesshomaru didn't want the other female around only added fuel to the fire because Kaida know he wouldn't reprimand her for purposely baiting his ex-lover.

"Well, that is satisfying to hear." Kaida answered finally, smiling at her.

"Yes, well, perhaps next time, my father's ideas will be considered more thoroughly." she said sourly. "In fact, I am determined to make a few of the more stubborn members see the truth in his words. There are changes that need to be made, and soon, before things get so out of hand they can't be controlled. Either I, or my father, will make his ideas be heard and carried out."

"That's awful presumptuous of you, considering your limited control of the situation at hand." Kaida pointed out. "It is never safe to make assumptions about something that you have no absolute control over. Forgive me, Asami, but your influence is not as strong as you seem to believe it to be, nor is your father's. He is, after all, only one of the eight council members. And with the way Lord Sesshomaru thinks and acts, nothing is ever written in stone with him until after everything is said and done."

That was apparently something Asami hadn't wanted to hear. Kaida suddenly had a perversewondering if the red color her face was turning was all that healthy.

"I will agree with you there, Lady Kaida. Sesshomaru is a hard demon to contend with. You really never know where you stand with him at times." Seiti said with a grin, before breaking out in a slow chuckle, causing Asami to turn even brighter red. "One minute he may seem to easily tolerate your presence, only to turn around and mow you down without warning. I admire that type of resolve in a ruling demon."

"I bet you do, my Lord. Luckily, I know perfectly well were I stand within the Western Lands, and the graces of their master." Kaida said, smiling even more as Seiti chuckled harder. "But I feel sorry for those who are not as fortunate…or those who have fallen from his good graces. Wouldn't you agree, Miss Asami?"

"How dare…" the dog demoness hissed.

"Asami!" Sesshomaru's curt voice called out, putting an end to the argument between Asami and herself.

"My Lord." Asami said, bowing low as Sesshomaru walked towards them. Kaida schooled her expression into one of utter innocence, bowing slightly to him despite the smile that was tugging at her lips.

"Your carriage is waiting." he said coldly. Asami nodded bowed stiffly to the nobles in her presence, then turned on her heels and tried to walk away with as much dignity as she could salvage from the situation. Sesshomaru waited until she had passed, threw a patronizing glance at Kaida and Seiti and followed on Asami's heels.

"Do I dare question what that conversation was about?" Seiti asked, obviously amused as they headed out towards the courtyard as well. Seiti would be leaving with the last carriage, and Kaida was ready for him to be gone already.

"Not if you want to keep your sanity in check, my Lord." Kaida said, motioning for him to follow her towards the end of the courtyard a ways away from where Asami's carriage was pulling up.

"I had heard from one of the council members of your…discussion about the trading routes the first day of council. It seems her ire with you has not waned as of yet." he commented.

"Apparently not."

"Does Asami hold something you wish to possess? Is that why she incites verbal spars with her? To hold onto something she does not wish to part with?"

"The only thing she's ever had that I could possibly want was lost to her a long time ago." Kaida answered primly as they walked into the courtyard and into the bright morning sun. "And she has no chance of getting it back anytime within the next millennium, I assure you."

"It seems as though she has not realized this yet. Had she done so, she would not let her jealousy take hold of her common sense." he said, watching as one of the stable hands brought his horse around. Kaida smile demurely at the mainland Lord.

"Perhaps someone should enlighten her before she departs?" Kaida suggested, nodding over at the carriage Asami was being helped into by the footman.

"I think not. To tell her would only decrease the amusement for everyone else should you two ever meet again." Seiti pointed out, smiling devilishly at her. "Let her sit and stew for a while."

"My thoughts exactly."

"You're becoming vindictive, Lady." Seiti accused softly. "I like such a trait in those around me. It will come in handy when you decide to join me on the mainland."

"I still need to think about that." Kaida said stoutly. "It is a tempting offer, Lord Seiti, and I appreciate it, but I don't think…."

The falcon lord only grinned and swooped in quickly, cutting off her sentence and placing a kiss on her lips, then backing away before she had a chance to retaliate. Kaida's hands balled into twin fists and she glared at the bold demon in front of her as soon as she realized what he had done.

How dare he?

"Remember what I am offering you, Kaida. A chance to be rid of your unwanted unions, unwanted attention from power hungry males looking to bolster their status. Think hard on it before you so flatly refuse me." he said softly.

"I won't give you what you want as payment for a favor I didn't ask of you." she hissed, glaring contemptuously at him. She turned her back to him immediately, more to keep herself from outright retaliating for him being so bold with her.

'_You can't kill him…no attack…civil war…Sesshomaru pissed…too late…gouge eyes…cut head off…no blood…no…no…NO!'_

"Such fire." he commented easily, using his hand to guide her to face him. She slapped his hand away, and he smirked again as she turned to face him fully.

"Get out." she hissed, her anger coming in a full frontal assault. This time, she couldn't help it. Her fist balled up and she swung out at him before she could think, hissing out every damning curse she could think of. Seiti simply ducked her swing and caught her fist in his hand, chuckling lightly. She cursed herself for wearing the kimono and not arming herself with at least her daggers. It was a mistake she would not make again.

"Such fire…" he repeated. Kaida was gearing up to have another go at him. She could feel her demonic aura starting to pulsate around her, could feel herself slowly slipping out of her control and into her side that was calling for retaliation against the male standing before her. She was about to give in and let the anger have free reign when Sesshomaru stepped in and, more or less, brought her back to the sane world.

* * *

"Seiti!" Sesshomaru's cold voice cut through the silence of the courtyard. The Western Lord had seen a glowering Asami to her carriage, and was turning his attention to where Kaida and Seiti were standing when he'd seen the mainland lord duck down and place a kiss on Kaida's lips. 

Now he was seeing red, and the guilty falcon demon only smiled deviously and let go of the fuming Kaida as he stalked towards them.

"Think about it, love. It's a small price to pay for your freedom." Seiti added, gray eyes glinting at her in the morning sunlight in a knowing look that Sesshomaru did not like, a look that had his already boiling blood wanting to burst from his veins and scald the bird brained idiot in front of him.

"That is enough. You are finished within my borders." Sesshomaru said icily, coming to Kaida's side. The demoness took an unconscious step towards him, but didn't take her eyes off of the male who had just all but assaulted her.

"So it would seem." Seiti said blandly, meeting Sesshomaru with his own hardening gaze.

"Kaida. Go check on Rin." Sesshomaru ordered suddenly.

"She's fine." the angry demoness answered, not missing a beat.

"Now." he repeated, a harder edge to his voice.

"But…"

"Go." Sesshomaru practically hissed, taking his attention from Seiti to send a glare in her direction. Kaida obviously didn't like the orders, and sent her own glare back in his direction before turning on her heels and leaving the two males to face each other. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Seiti once he was sure Kaida was actually going to listen to him, only to find the falcon demon chuckling.

"Obedient little thing, isn't she?" he asked pointlessly.

"Never do that again if you value your soul." Sesshomaru growled. He could feel his eyes starting to bleed red, and knew this confrontation over Kaida was not going to end without coming to physical blows.

"She's not yours, Sesshomaru. And in a few weeks, she'll be with me on the mainland, and well out of your reach." Seiti pointed out coldly, all pretenses of humor gone from his voice.

"You do not know her so well as to think she would voluntarily go with you just to stop an arranged mating."

"She came to you, didn't she? What's to stop her from claiming sanctuary in my lands?"

"It will not come to pass."

"And who is going to stop it, young Lord Sesshomaru? You?" Seiti questioned haughtily. "You realize by now that the Southern council is hard pressed to find someone to mate her off to. She's a loose cannon, an untapped source of raw power with no one to keep her in line. There is no demon left in Japan that can offer her what she wants, what her soul craves."

"So you would have her look elsewhere for answers? To the mainland?" Sesshomaru demanded, his claws flexing as he willed the poison to flow through them freely.

"Kaida will come to me in time. You and I were the only ones left who could possibly help her, the only ones who could offer her a legitimate way out of a union she doesn't want."

"You speak as though you are now the only one who can offer her the assistance she needs."

"If she doesn't find a way out of the union, the Southern council will choose a mate for her, against both her and Ryu's wishes. Should she refuse, she will be exiled from her homelands or killed. So yes, given your handling of the situation thus far, I am the only one left who can help her." Seiti pointed out, only to give him a contemptuous glare. "She trusts you, Sesshomaru. Your exhibition in the courtyard yesterday was enough to prove that. In fact, during that little show, I realized more than you would imagine. It's just such a pity that it took you this long to see what was in front of your face for the past year. You're out of time. Kaida will be gone in a few weeks."

"You won't have her." Sesshomaru snarled.

"If I won't, then neither will you." Seiti said. "We will see, Sesshomaru. After she leaves here, and the council starts in on her, who will she turn to for help? You or me? And don't think I haven't noticed your possessive nature of the lovely dragoness. Although I daresay trying to hide her away from me, within the safety of your soldier's barracks with flimsy excuses of going over maneuver tactics is not going to hold up when she's no longer here. Time will tell who the victor will be. Although I already know the answer."

Sesshomaru went from seeing red fire…to seeing scarlet blood…or more appropriately, Seiti's spilt blood on his courtyard stones..

Before he could realize the implications of what he was doing, Seiti was dangling from the protective wall that encompassed the fortress, the only thing holding him in place was Sesshomaru's dripping claws. The Western Lord felt his opponent's surge of demonic power underneath his hand, and flared his own energy in response. Seiti's handsome face was pulled into an uncharacteristic snarl, and Sesshomaru's hand tightened in response, undoubtedly leaving a full imprint of his claws around Seiti's neck.

Had it not been for Kaida's sudden angry, pulsating aura pushing around on him, and the flickering waves of his guards' own defensive powers coming at him from all directions, Sesshomaru had no doubt that he would have taken the proud falcon demon's head off given a few more moments.

"Get out before I kill you and let your soul rot in hell." Sesshomaru hissed, dropping him unceremoniously to the ground. Seiti, although by no means defeated, had apparently realized he had crossed the line before him, and grabbed the reigns of his stead from the stable hand that was cowering just out of swinging range of the two feuding nobles. The mainland lord mounted his stead without another word, tossed another parched look at his rival, and quickly reigned the beast out of the courtyard and towards the western shores where he would no doubted have a ship waiting to take him back to the mainland.

Sesshomaru stood down, catching Kaida's eye as he walked towards the entrance to the fortress. She was standing in the doorway, her hands crossed over her chest and a permanent scowl etched on her usually calm face.

"You should have let me kill him." Kaida said sourly as he walked past her glowering presence in the doorway.

"No one is going to kill him unless it is me." Sesshomaru growled, stalking into the fortress, Kaida right beside him. "Is Rin ready to depart?"

"She's waiting in her quarters."

"The kitsune?"

"Kentaro's with her."

"Have them in the courtyard within the next quarter hour." he barked coldly.

"Sesshomaru, what just the hell happened out there?" she asked suddenly, her voice oddly calm despite the fluctuation of energies that surrounded her. They were standing in front of the council room he had adjourned from earlier, and he reached out,flinging the shoji open, then walking into the room.

"Nothing." he said coldly, shutting the screen in her face without another word, or even a glance backwards. The Western Lord could tell he had only increased her ire from the angry waves she was projecting, but was thankful she had enough sense to not push him for further answers. A few moments later, he heard her leave the hallway, muttering some rather inventive and colorful curses about him, and the male species in general. Sesshomaru looked down at his claws that were still flowing with acidic poison that was nowfalling onto the floor in little rivulets, sending up little curls of smoke as it ate through the wooden planks.

He suddenly felt nauseous.

He had just attacked, and intended to kill, another demon over a female…over Kaida, the woman who had just raged away from the room he was standing in, vindictively cursing him and his ability to sire any legitimate heirs in the next three centuries! And his inner demon, the more possessive side of his psyche, was furious that the more rational side had not followed through with the impulse to rid the world of the intruder's presence.

His feelings for Kaida had progressed much further than he realized given such a short time, and had already crossed the line from simple infatuation to a burning protectiveness and desire to keep her at his side despite the costs. And his willingness to blindly kill someone who had infringed upon her honor, if only in words, only cemented the fact that he was in much deeper than he had realized.

Sesshomaru's hands clenched at his sides and he shook his head, not wanting to believe what he was thinking, despite the fact that his actions betrayed any half-truths he might be able to come up with to convince himself that he was still in control of this situation.

And there was only one damning question rolling through his mind at that moment. _'What have you done to me?'_

He didn't know, but he realizedit was high time he did something about his confused emotions...and the demoness who was responsible for them.

* * *

The trip north was rode out in silence. Even Rin and Kentaro had felt the waves of anger rolling off of Sesshomaru, and neither dared to bring his wrath crashing down upon them for whatever reason. The two young lovers had no idea what had happened to cause Sesshomaru distress, but Kaida had a feeling that Seiti was the main cause of it. In fact, she was positively sure of it. 

After Sesshomaru had sent her into the fortress, she had felt their auras battling it out in the courtyard. Whatever had been said between them was just short of inciting a physical war. Of course, Sesshomaru bodily tossing the visiting Lord into the wall and holding him there did classify as physical, but Seiti had not retaliated in the least. Instead he had left without another word, leaving her to deal with a very angry Sesshomaru.

She was still wondering about it when Ishika dropped down into the courtyard of the northern castle a few hours after they had departed. She dismounted, quickly sending the dragon off to find a place in the surrounding forest to rest while Kentaro assisted Rin off of Ah-Uh, and Sesshomaru landed on the other side of the two headed dragon. It was still early in the evening, and Kaida wondered if her father had arrived yet.

Thankfully, that question was quickly answered by the arrival of Atsuko, the eldest daughter of the now dead Lord Haruto, and now acting Lady of the Northern Lands until her older brother Saburo took a mate. The Lady was as much a mirror copy of her mother Koto as Kiyoshi had been of Haruto, and Kaida found that somewhat unnerving considering her past exploits against the ex-Lady of the Northern Lands. The cat demoness shared the blond hair and red eyes of the neko clan, as well as the claret markings on her wrists and neck. Atsuko was one of the taller demoness' Kaida knew of, coming only a few inches short of Sesshomaru himself, and her unusual height was shown off dramatically in the short summer kimono was she was currently dressed in. Kaida also knew from prior encounters with the female, that Atsuko was a deceptive creature by nature, and well versed in poisons and their various uses. And when word had spread of Haruto's death, Kaida had closely suspected that Atsuko had had a hand in his demise.

"I am so glad to see you made it safely, Lord Sesshomaru." Atsuko said politely, bowing to the newcomers. "We were beginning to wonder."

"We were detained." he said simply.

"Of course." she said, motioning over two servants who were bearing the Northern family's crests and colors on their clothing. "It is good to see you as well, Lord Kentaro, Lady Rin. And may I congratulate you on your upcoming union. I wish you all the best of luck in the decades to come."

"Thank you, Lady Atsuko." Rin said, nodding politely in introduction.

"The coronation ceremony will not take place until tomorrow morning." she explained quickly, getting right to the point. "The servants will show you to your rooms. Dinner will be served at sundown, and Saburo will make anymore announcements at that time." Sesshomaru merely grunted in acknowledgement, and followed the two servants who were scuttling ahead of the trio, leading them towards the guest rooms. Kaida turned a questioning gaze to the taller demoness, who only gave her a half smile.

"Although I daresay it is good to see you well again, Kaida." she said amicably.

"Thank you, Atsuko. Good to see you as well. Tell me, has my father arrived yet?" Kaida asked pointedly. It's not that she disliked the elder demoness, Kaida just didn't feel comfortable around the remaining members of Haruto's family. Too many bad memories for her to get over so quickly. But Atsuko didn't seem to take insult to her attitude, thankfully.

"They arrived earlier this morning, and are currently in the castle's main ballroom. I'm sure you remember the way?" she asked. Kaida nodded and turned to leave after thanking the demoness politely. The Southern lady picked her way through the achingly familiar castle, quickly sensing her father's presence in the ballroom. She walked in, noticing that he was deep in conversation with Lord Ronin. She didn't want to interrupt, but didn't have a chance to back out before her father's gaze landed on her and he waved her over. Kaida smiled happily at seeing the familiar faces of her sire after so many weeks.

"You finally got here." Ryu said, giving her a once over, apparently checking for anything different in her appearance.

"Am I to assume my errant son is somewhere within the halls?" Ronin asked pleasantly.

"Check the guest quarters, my Lord. He's been permanently attacked to Rin since he stepped foot in the West earlier this week." she said lightly.

"He hasn't caused any trouble has he?" Ronin asked.

"Nothing too bad." Kaida said with a grin, quickly putting the pleasantries to the side. "Is Hoshi with you, my Lord?"

"Yes, he's somewhere around here, probably trying to keep Yuri out of trouble."

"Yuri came as well?" Kaida asked, surprised to hear that the Lord's younger daughter had accompanied him on the trip.

"Of course she came. According to Ronin, she wouldn't hear a word against it once she found out I was dragging Keiji here." Ryu said cheekily.

"No need to ask where he's at then." she chuckled. "Sounds like they're as bad a pair as Kentaro and Rin."

"If not worse." her father commented.

"Really, Lord Ryu, you have no true basis for comparison." came a lilting, teasing voice from behind them. "Although if what I've heard bears fruit, I'd say those two are worse than Keiji and I have ever been."

Kaida glanced back and saw that Yuri and Keiji were on their way over. Yuri was beaming happily, and in one of her teasing moods if her comment was any indication, dressed in the dark blue colors of her family's lands. Keiji, on the other hand, looked a little dazed, and his hair was mussed up and falling out of the neat, short ponytail he usually kept it in. Even his green ceremonial haoiri looked a little more rumpled than normal. Kaida just shook her head.

Two guesses what they had been doing prior to her arrival.

"Decided to come up for air, little brother?" Kaida teased, happy to see her twin.

"Decided to pull your head out of Sesshomaru's ass long enough to talk with your family?" he countered, a welcoming grin on his face as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Hardy har har." Kaida retorted. "At least one of us has been working. What have you been doing? Staying out of trouble, I hope."

"Tracking down pirate ships, if you really want to know." he answered glumly.

"Pirates?" Kaida asked, turning back to her father with a worried look. She hadn't heard anything about any pirates.

"Pirates." he acknowledged angrily. "It seems that our trade ships to the mainland have become targets for high seas heists."

"And it isn't only your ships either." Yuri said. "Two of our own were attacked less than a week ago."

"How bad was the damage?" Kaida asked.

"Over half the crew was slain. And according to the captain, every boat except the flagship was commandeered, right along with the goods they carried." Ryu answered.

"One ship out of five returned?" she asked. "They took four of the fastest trading ships in port?"

"Three actually." Keiji commented. "One was sunk in the fight."

"And they sunk one of ours as well, after killing the entire crew." Ronin added. "As far as we know, the crew to the second ship was taken as prisoners."

"Have you been able to find out who was responsible?" Kaida asked her father.

"We've heard rumors that it's being headed by someone called Shigenori from the mainland." Ronin said. "But that is all at the time being."

"We're sending scouts out to verify the information we have at the present, and gather anymore pertinent information from various sources." Ryu added.

"Anything I can do to help?" Kaida asked.

"Not at the moment, other than keeping your eyes and ears open for any information." Keiji said.

"I'll see what I can find." she answered, her mind already thinking of who she could contact once she was back in the Western Lands to get the information needed.

The group of nobles continued to chat for a little while longer until Sesshomaru, Rin and Kentaro entered into the ballroom. With the appearance of the rest of his family, Ronin excused himself and went to greet his youngest son and soon to be daughter. Yuri pulled Keiji along behind her as she followed her father, although Kaida honestly didn't think her brother put up too much of a fight.

Kaida could do nothing but grin at her brother's obvious adoration for the Eastern Lady. And she wasn't the only one who had picked up on Keiji's sudden complacency either, because Ryuichi quickly started his usual jeering once Keiji was out of ear shot, and Kaida could only laugh at the stories her elder half brother began to relate of Keiji's and Yuri's exploits while she'd been visiting in the Southern Lands a few weeks before. Kaida was still in stitches when Saburo had announced that dinner would be served within the hour, and thanked them for coming for the coronation ceremony.

Saburo had never been one to plan out long speeches, and was more adapt at just saying what needed to be said without any embellishments. And she didn't mind that in the least. So when he walked towards the little group that she was standing in, along with her father and elder brother, Kaida nodded at him in welcome, quickly pulling him into a debate surrounding whether metal alloy of iron and steel made better blades than using iron or steel alone.

While those around her defended the merits and qualities of various blades, Kaida took a quick look around slowly filling ballroom. She could see Sesshomaru with Ronin and the Eastern family off to the side. She had even spotted her two sisters sitting with their intended mates from the mainland, conversing about only the heavens knew what.

What was it with the sudden influx of demons from the mainland? First it was Seiti, then it was the pirates who had attacked the trade ships, and now it was the two demons sitting with her elder half sisters. Why couldn't these people just stay where they were? It would save everyone a lot of trouble in the end!

Of course, she shouldn't be so crass. Despite her rocky, and at times homicidal, relationship with her sisters, they didn't seem so bad right now. But it might be because she hadn't spoken to them in months, and hadn't been forced to endure their patronizing remarks, or insinuating insults, or…..well, she hadn't seen them. That was saying enough. Kaida looked a little closer at the two females, noticing that Leiko seemed as sullen as ever, but Kei was smiling and happily chatting with the dragon demon sitting across from her. That was odd…at least to a point. Leiko had always been the bitchiest of the two elder females, but there had been a time when Kei was not as bad as she had come to be. Maybe now that the younger full blooded demoness was promised and soon to be mated, she would calm down. It couldn't hurt, that much was for certain. Although Kaida seriously doubted no matter what happened to Leiko, the demoness would always have a permanent scowl on her face and a sour attitude to match.

A round of deep chuckling caught her attention and brought it back to the demons surrounding her. She supposed someone had just made some kind of cheeky comment, and simply grinned along with the rest of them. Saburo grinned and shook his head at something, then looked briefly at her.

"I'm sorry, my Lords, but I must depart to handle some matters before tomorrow evening." he said simply. Kaida's father and the others simply nodded and turned back to their previous conversation. Kaida was about to join in as well when Saburo's light touch on her forearm caught her attention.

"Excuse me, Lady. Could I speak with you for a moment? Privately?" he asked. Kaida blinked a few times, but slowly nodded in ascent. Saburo gave her a gracious nod and motioned her to follow him to a less crowded corner of the ballroom. She caught the questioning looks of her father, and shrugged to answer the unspoken question.

"Is there something I can do for you, Lord Saburo?" she asked. It wasn't that she was scared of Saburo, she wasn't. But being in such a close proximity, even with fifty other demons present, with someone who reminded her so vividly of Haruto and Kiyoshi just put her on edge…something she was sure her father had picked up on.

"I'll get straight to the point, Kaida, since you know I do not like dancing around the truth if I can help it." Saburo said, running a clawed hand through his shortened blonde hair.

"Go on." she prompted, forcing herself to act calm despite her instincts yelling at her to get away from the neko.

"I know this is a bad time to bring up unwanted memories of the past, but I wanted to apologize for the actions of my father and younger brother. I know words are not sufficient to ease what occurred, but I do hope that you will accept my apology on their behalf." he said bluntly.

Kaida blinked in surprise. Well, she had expected many things in her life, but an apology coming from the lips of a member of the northern family was never one of them.

"No apology you could ever give me will be enough to even begin to cover what they did to me, Saburo. You're not the one that did anything. So you needn't try to apologize for the other members of your family. I bare no hard feelings towards you or Atsuko. The two of you had nothing to do with it." she said, giving him a sad smile.

"You are still wary in our presence. You have been placing yourself near an exit all evening, Kaida. Don't think I haven't noticed." he said, obviously accepting her words without further question.

"Old habits are hard to break. It's not a personal slight to you, or Atsuko for that matter." Kaida said smoothly. She really didn't mean to offend Saburo or Atsuko, but after having been through more than one unpleasant experience within these very halls…she was hard pressed not to find the nearest way out. It was just...normal...for her.

"I understand. Trying to tamp down a fighter's instincts while in a familiar area of battle is as impossible as controlling the four winds." he said sagely, nodding. "But I hope in time, you will feel welcome in these halls, Kaida."

"Possibly, in time." she said, nodding. Although she honestly doubted she'd ever feel comfortable in the Northern Lands, let alone the castle.

"That is all I can hope for, Kaida." he said, bowing slightly to her. Kaida was about to respond when she noticed a familiar head of white hair weaving itself through the crowds. "And it seems you have a number of protectors to keep you safely in hand as well, Lady." The comment was lighthearted, and Kaida heart the slight humor dancing in the neko's voice, but could not respond. Her eyes met Sesshomaru's and she felt instantly at ease.

"Lady Kaida. Lord Saburo." Sesshomaru said simply by way of salutation. "I am not interrupting, I hope?"

"Not at all." Saburo said. "We were just chatting."

"I see. Then you will not be adverse to me asking for Kaida's presence, Saburo?" Sesshomaru asked, although it came out more as a question than a statement. "It seems as though there are those who have yet to hear of her turnover tactics in battle, and are quite interested in hearing an explanation."

"Not at all. Please, be my guest." Saburo said, graciously taking a step back and leaving her with Sesshomaru. Kaida looked up at the Western Lord and waited. She felt his hand land on her back and gently lead her towards the other side of the ballroom.

"You have the singular ability to grab the attention of every untrustworthy creature within your general vicinity." he muttered suddenly.

"Glad to see you're off your hissy fit." she retorted softly, unconsciously moving closer to his side as they weaved through the thickening crowd of courtiers and guests.

"Your sarcasm is unneeded."

"No one wants to know anything about turnover tactics, do they?" she asked.

"No."

"I didn't think so." she said amiable, nodding to a few of the northern courtiers she recognized.

"What did he want?" Sesshomaru asked, a hard edge to his voice that had Kaida wondering if there was something going on she wasn't aware of.

"Believe it or not, he apologized to me for Haruto and Kiyoshi." she said quietly.

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru, we were standing in the middle of a ballroom with at least fifty other demons. Saburo's not stupid enough to do anything to me with so many witnesses around." she pointed out calmly. She doubted Saburo would do anything to her even if there _weren't _anyone else around. He just wasn't the type.

"You do realize that our lesson for this evening has not been postponed because of this trip." he said, changing the subject smoothly as they continued to walk slowly towards the tables that lined the farthest end of the expansive room.

"I know." she said.

"Is there a suitable place where we can continue your meditation?"

"Yeah. It's outside the castle a ways. Not too far." she said vaguely. He had stopped walking, but his hand was still lightly on her back, and Kaida could feel goose bumps rising on her skin from the contact.

"I shall meet you in the courtyard an hour after the evening meal. We will proceed from there." he said, his voice once again the monotone timbre she'd gotten so used to. Kaida shook her head as she started to walk towards her father and two brothers once again.

"I'll be there." she answered, intending on leaving him to his own devices. The hand on her back was suddenly on her arm, stopping her from taking more than two steps away from him. Kaida looked back at him, and then pointedly to where he was holding her arm. "What?"

"Do not allow yourself to be secluded with Atsuko or Saburo." he warned, bending his head down to speak quietly with her. "No matter how harmless you believe them to be, they are still Haruto's children. I do not wish to find myself extracting you from yet another unneeded chaotic situation."

"I wasn't planning on it." she answered, her face tinting a little pink. He let go of her arm without further words, and headed towards where Rin and Kentaro were seated with the Eastern family. Kaida tamped down the warmth in her cheeks and joined her own family, only to find a frowning Keiji looking at her across the table.

"What was that all about?" he asked, a not so pleased look on his face.

"What was all what about?" Kaida asked, taking her seat.

"What'd Sesshomaru have to tell you that he'd go out of his way to get you away from Saburo?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Alright, if you must know, nosey." she said, settling him with a serious look, only to crack into a grin. "He just wanted to know if you were ill."

"Ill?" Ryuichi asked, a quizzical look on his face as he tuned into the conversation. "Why would Sesshomaru care if Keiji felt ill?"

"Well, Keiji finally managed to unattach himself from Yuri. Sesshomaru just wanted to make sure he could still breath since the two of them aren't stuck up each other's rear ends at the moment." Kaida explained, grinning the whole time. Ryuichi just laughed at her while Keiji glared in contempt.

Yes, it had been far too long since she'd been able to tease and torment her brothers. And she intended to make up for it over the next two days.

**

* * *

**The Lord of the Southern Lands was not one who usually reveled in the strings of gossip that wound their way around Japan. But the whispered snippets of conversation he'd been hearing all day about Sesshomaru and Kaida only backed up what he was seeing. 

Something was going on between his youngest daughter and Sesshomaru. And he wasn't so sure he liked it.

He had followed Kaida not long after she had left the guest quarters after the evening meal. He had been concerned, since she seemed preoccupied enough to totally miss his presence. It would soon be dark, and the Southern lord had no idea where she could be heading. Imagine his surprise when she met up with Sesshomaru not far from the castle entrance, only to head into the forest after exchanging a few muttered words. Ryu easily followed their path as it brought them closer to some springs that lay to the east of the castle, all the while wondering what was going on. When they finally reached their destination, a few more words were spoken as Ryu settled himself comfortably into a tree, hidden away from their sight despite the fact that he knew Sesshomaru had sensed him already and knew of his presence.

Ryu watched as they sat down near the edge of the springs, and Sesshomaru began speaking to Kaida, telling her to close her eyes and focus on her demonic power. Kaida had told him earlier that Sesshomaru was helping her to learn to control her demonic side, which he had found odd. Ryu had questioned her why, but Kaida had seemed hesitant to answer him, and easily avoided the question by simply asking why not?

A few minutes passed, and Ryu watched and felt as Kaida slowly began to tap into her demonic power, only to struggle with it for a few seconds, and then lose her grip on it altogether and thrust it back down within herself. Kaida's power had always been peculiar like that. As long as it was left along, it would coil within her, lying dormant until she was threatened. But if tampered with enough, it would strike out and overtake her, causing havoc until she was subdued. So why were they purposely messing with her control when it had served its purpose up until this point.

"You are not concentrating. You're mind is elsewhere this evening."

"I'm…preoccupied, Sesshomaru. Can't this wait until tomorrow, when we're back in the West?"

"No."

"What's the difference in one day?"

"Possibly the difference in whether you learn the needed control before you snap and try to kill us all." he said, rising to his feet and taking a defensive fighting stance. He watched as Kaida stood as well, automatically answering the lord with her own stance, even though she was obviously curious as to why they were suddenly about to start sparring while she was supposed to be meditating.

"I'm not going to kill anyone." she said stiffly.

"Not once you finish your training, you will not. It's the period between now and then that is the utmost concern." he said. "And since you have too much energy to concentrate properly, you need to get rid of it before we continue."

With those final words, he attacked, and Ryu found himself on the verge of going to intervene when Kaida started her own counterattack. They weren't sword fighting, hell they weren't using any weapons other than their hands and feet. Simple hand to hand combat was what he was watching, Sesshomaru's attempt at wearing out Kaida's nervous energy so she could concentrate on the task at hand.

The fight wasn't brutal, it wasn't messy, it wasn't cruel. There were no breaks in the cycles, no stops when either of them landed a solid hit. It was like a dance between them, perfect posture, perfect stances, perfect execution of techniques no matter how complex. It was beautiful. But it came to an end all to soon. After nearly a half hour of going at it, Sesshomaru neatly put an end to the spar by pinning her against a tree. Kaida didn't seem the least bit concerned about his rough handling of her, and that surprised Ryu even more. For her to be bested in a fight, and not retaliate was something of a small miracle. Instead, she caught her breath and they resumed their sitting positions, this time with Sesshomaru directly behind her.

"Now concentrate." he ordered. "Clear your mind, and focus." Kaida did as she was told, and Ryu watched as she started to struggle once again a few minutes later, fighting herself on the deepest of levels.

He frowned as she once again pulled out of herself and leaned forward, breathing heavily after her aura flared unsteadily.

She was his daughter, the youngest of his children, could she handle herself against someone as cutthroat as Sesshomaru? Was Sesshomaru even capable of caring about her? Previous experience answered both of his questions in the affirmative. Yet he had still been plagued with questions of that nature since he'd really saw what the gossip had been going on about.

But still…the Southern Lord knew there was something between the two of them that even he didn't understand. And he was seeing that right now. Sesshomaru waited until she calmed herself down, and then ordered her right back into the meditation, and she followed his orders, only to lose the grasp as her power swelled.

"Do you trust me?" Sesshomaru asked after the fifth time she came out of the meditation.

"What?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Do you?"

"Of course I do." she mumbled. "You know that."

Ryu started. Kaida trusted him? Kaida didn't trust anyone! What the hell was going on here?

Ryu listened in, curious as to where this was going. Gaining his youngest daughter's trust was not easy, no matter who you were. At times, he had suspected Kaida only trusted him because he was her father. What had happened for her to admit so freely that Sesshomaru held her trust? He wanted to know.

"Then let yourself go. Let your restraints fall away." the Western Lord ordered. Kaida turned her attention forward once again, shivering when a set of deadly clawed hands rested on her shoulders, guiding her and calming her fluctuating aura. "Show your true self. I will be here to bring you back should the need arise."

"I can't…you won't always be beside me if things get out of hand." Kaida muttered, and Ryu could pick out a hint of desperation in her voice.

"In time, you will learn how to do this on your own. But for now, I will guide you in your endeavors." he said. His words seemed to comfort her, if only a little, and she once again closed her eyes to begin the meditation techniques. Ryu could only shake his head at the sight.

The small changes in Kaida were almost invisible to someone who was not familiar with her, but he saw every single one of them. Kaida had never liked to be criticized, but here he was seeing her take Sesshomaru's stinging comments with a grin. She'd never liked to be told what to do, or how to do it, but she was listening to him with rapt attention and following his instructions to the letter.

Hell, she never even really liked to be touched! But this was the second time Sesshomaru's hands had been on her, and she had not said or done anything to stop him. Of course, Sesshomaru was not exactly what one would call an affectionate demon by any means. So for him to voluntarily initiate physical contact with someone else, and the recipient not have a severed limb afterwards, was another small miracle.

It just didn't make any sense to him. He'd never seen his daughter so…he hesitated to use the word docile. Sesshomaru, well he was just another story altogether, and one Ryu didn't feel like thinking about. His main concern right now was Kaida. She had been smiling since their arrival, even when Sesshomaru had pulled her to his side. Ryu had picked up on her unease earlier that day, knowing good and well why she was so out of sorts. But Sesshomaru had beat him to her, pulling her away from Saburo and calming her soul with little more than a few hushed words and a guiding hand on her back.

Ryu knew his youngest was no angel. She had killed, maimed, attacked, and murdered those who had threatened her and those she cared about. He had watched her fight tooth and talon for every bit of respect and reverence she'd attained as the years went along. She was a fighter to the end.

So to watch her hand over her usually rigid control to Sesshomaru was the most damning piece of evidence he'd ever seen. Sure, he'd known rumors would start flying when she went to the West. But the things that had started to filter back to him after Kiyoshi's death had told of a new understanding between the dog lord and dragon lady. She trusted him enough to let herself go and wallow in her darker side. Trusted him to keep her inline should she get out of hand. Ryu could think of no one else she trusted that explicitly. Not even Kaze or himself. But the longer he watched the them, sitting there in the relative seclusion along the bank of the spring, the more the realized that what he had once thought would never pass, was in fact, right before his eyes.

His hellcat of a daughter was perfectly calm and comfortable while in the grip of the most deadly demon lord of Japan. It was so surreal that he was wondering if he was honestly seeing all this through his own eyes, or if he was just hallucinating.

So he watched them in quiet contemplation. Every time he heard Sesshomaru's cold barks of instructions, watched Kaida wince when claws dug into her shoulders as a warning to not lose her concentration, felt her power slowly ebb and flow as she tried to find a way of control, he realized that Sesshomaru was by no means gentle with her on any level, but he was thorough. Both in his instructions and his will. Sesshomaru was forcing Kaida to face her own insecurities and fears, forcing her to confront the darkest parts of her soul and not only see them for what they were, but conquer them. It was a lesson that Ryu had never been able to inflict upon her for the simple reason that, even after all these decades, he had not wanted her to bear the pain of her raw power lashing out and possibly ripping her body and mind to shreds. Loosing Mina because of her own unstable hanyou blood had been hard enough for him. He would not take such a risk with their only daughter.

Kaida's pained groan brought his attention forward once again. Ryu saw as she opened her eyes and looked back at Sesshomaru with a ridiculously placid expression on her face despite the pain he knew she was in at that moment.

"It hurts." she said simply. "My head hurts."

"We will conclude your training for now." Sesshomaru said simply, rolling gracefully to his feet and then helping an unsteady Kaida up as well. She looked like she was about to pass out, and Ryu hesitated to go to her side. He watched with a critical eye as his daughter leaned her weary head down, coming to rest on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"You're wearing me out, Sesshomaru." her tired voice said. "Any more of this and I'm going to wind up dead, or insane." Ryu caught the miniscule upturn of Sesshomaru's lips into a slightly detectable smirk.

"Should you somehow leave this plane of existence once again, the situation would be rectified within moments." he said. Kaida chuckled at his words, and Ryu saw the look of pleasant surprise that crossed his daughter's face for only a split second.

"Good. At least you'll have the decency to bring me back if you do somehow manage to kill me." she quipped, her voice muffled in the cloth of Sesshomaru's haori.

"You should get back to the castle. I believe your brothers were looking for you before we departed." he said. Kaida groaned, but finally lifted her head up and took a step back, a quizzical expression on her face.

"What'd they want?"

"I do not know." he answered. Ryu knew that the Western Lord had picked up on his presence only moments after he'd followed them, and had been curious as to why the dog demon had not questioned his being there. As such, he figured it was time to make his appearance known to Kaida as well. The Southern Lord purposely made plenty of noise as he jumped from the tree he had been sitting in and walked towards the bank where his daughter was standing.

"Father?" Kaida called out uncertainly, right before he pushed aside the few young saplings that were now blocking his view. "Is that you?"

"Kaida, there you are." he said, smiling at her, when she suddenly seemed a bit pink in the face. "We were wondering where you had run off to earlier."

"Is something the matter, father?"

"Not at all. Though I do believe Keiji was looking for you earlier. He seems to think that even with Haruto gone, these lands are going to open up and swallow you into the pits of hell. You should go find him before he rallies everyone and sends out a search party." Ryu said, nodding towards the Northern castle. Kaida grimaced at the very real possibility, and started back towards the castle immediately, only to stop and glance back over her shoulder at him and Sesshomaru.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"In a moment, Kaida." Ryu said easily. "I want to speak with Sesshomaru about something." The dragon lord caught the slight flare of her aura as she took in his words, obviously wondering what was going to be said in her absence. But the aberration was quickly put down, and she curtly nodded.

"Yes, sir." she answered. "Good evening, Father. Lord Sesshomaru."

"Lady." the Western Lord said, his monotone voice back in place. Ryu turned his attention back to the dog lord, and waited for Kaida to get sufficiently out of range before posing his one pressing question.

"What do you think you're doing, Sesshomaru?" Ryu demanded. The dragon lord was by no means angry with the younger lord, simply curious as to what his intentions were. Teaching someone to control their demonic blood was time consuming, and a very personal matter for both the teacher and student. Yet for the life of him, Ryu couldn't figure out why Sesshomaru was willing to take the time and make the effort. There had to be an ulterior motive, at least in his mind, and he wanted to know what it was. Was Sesshomaru planning on using her power, once it was harnessed, for his own devices?

Not if he had anything to say about it!

"You know very well what I am doing." he answered.

"I am not trying to interfere. I just want to know why." Ryu said. "It is not safe for her to attempt control. Her blood is too unstable."

"She has been lapsing more frequently during training. Her demonic aura and power is systematically expanding, consuming her. It is not safe for Kaida, or the inhabitants of my lands, unless she has some semblance of control over her own body." Ryu came up short at the younger demon's words. Kaida had been lapsing? Why hadn't she said something? Why hadn't she told him? This was most definitely not good. If Kaida was losing control of her demonic nature, things were about to get even more complicated.

"How many times?" he demanded.

"Enough for it to be a serious concern. Something had to be done. I pointed the situation out to her, and she agreed to the training, albeit reluctantly."

"She should have come to me, or at least sent word." Ryu said, pinning the other demon with a knowing look. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I have a vague idea." Sesshomaru answered icily. "Nothing will happen."

"I will not take any chances." Ryu growled. And he wouldn't. Kaida was his daughter, a part of him. He wouldn't lose her, not again.

"You have entrusted me with her safety to this point. Why question the way I handle her now?" Sesshomaru pointed out. Ryu had no answer for that, for the Western Lord spoke the truth. Even when he had gotten word of Sesshomaru and Kaida's near fatal fights, he had done nothing, said nothing. So why was he so concerned now? Was it simply because he was dealing with a familiar threat? Was it because this was the same road his beloved Mina had traveled right before her untimely death, leaving Kaida and Keiji without their mother.

"She is my daughter." he said stiffly.

"Kaida will come to no harm while in my hands." Sesshomaru answered firmly. "And should she do, the situation will find itself easily rectified." Ryu didn't want to, but he backed down. The dog lord was right. If Kaida went on without training, her power would erupt and she would die, whether it be at someone else's hands or her own. At least with Sesshomaru, she was safe during the control training. He could bring her back if things got out of hand, and had already said that he would should the need arise. Ryu knew that was a lot coming from someone like the Western Lord.

"Be careful with her, Sesshomaru. That's all I ask." he said finally.

"Kaida can handle herself well enough."

"I know. The only thing I'm concerned that she can't handle is you." he said, turning to leave the Western Lord on the banks of the hot springs, only to come up short when Sesshomaru finally did speak.

"That, Ryu, is your most asinine concern yet."

* * *

_**A/N **- Uh-oh. Sesshy got an unexpected parental inspection there. Didn't see that one coming, did you? Anyhow, I hope you are enjoying the chapters. The next one should be out sometime next week, so hang in there._

_And you know, I thought I would have this story wrapped up by chapter 50, but it looks like I've got to extend that out to chapter 53. _

_Blinks a few times…_

_I just realized this update is almost 30 pages long on my word processor._

_Damn._

_Until next time,_

_A.A._

_Oh, and please review, as I'd like to know what you are thinking._


	45. Chapter 45

_**Disclaimer**- It's not mine. All the characters, with the exception of Kaida and other OC's, belong to Takahashi-sama._

_**A/N - **I'd like to beg for forgiveness due to the lateness of this chapter. It seems that a dear friend of mine has found it quite amusing that I have been writing fan fiction for the last few years, and has therefore made it a point to tease me mercilessly about it every time he sees me. _

_Well, to make a long story short, **Ryland** decided to steal all my discs that have my story summaries on them the last time he was at my apartment. As such, I have spent the last three weeks coercing him, begging him, and threatening him to get them back…then I knocked holy hell out of him for laughing at me and digging around my apartment to begin with._

_He seemed to find it amusing that I spend my time "writing stories about a bunch of hotheaded pretty boys and brainless bimbos that don't exist in real life". And yes, that was his words exactly._

_Luckily for me, his roommates are typical college guys, and more than just a little susceptible to a good home cooked meal vs. typical college fare, and I managed to bribe my way into their place and get my discs back. Of course, I had to promise to cook them a Christmas dinner in June…but oh well. Lucky for them, I'm a good cook. Of course…I don't know if Ryland is sufficiently recovered from that bowl of chocolate pudding I left for him. ;)_

_

* * *

__Teaching Rin _

_Chapter 45_

_Rolling Right Along…_

_

* * *

_Sesshomaru glanced around the small antechamber that was off the entrance to the ballroom, noticing when a loud, rumbling voice announced Lord Ronin's and Lady Yoshe's presence in the ballroom he would soon be entering. Behind him, Sesshomaru knew Rin was linking arms with Kentaro, anticipating the announcement that would bring them into the main ballroom. But beside him, Kaida bit her lip in quiet contemplation, absently smoothing nonexistent wrinkles out of the formal kimono she was wearing. It seemed that even after their training this morning, she still had an excessive amount of nervous energy that was keeping her from concentrating on the matters at hand. 

His talk with Ryu the evening before had caused Kaida an unexpected amount of stress, as her father had apparently cornered her and demanded her explanation of a number of things she had not wanted him to know about. Namely Seiti's presence and reason for seeking her out, and the sudden lapses of control she'd been having that had brought about the training sessions Ryu had witnessed the evening before.

* * *

"_What is wrong with you this morning?" Sesshomaru asked simply, moments after they had met in the same spot they'd vacated the evening before. _

_"I just got away from my father about an hour ago. What did you tell him last night, Sesshomaru? He's been on my case since he came back to the castle!" Kaida demanded to know, arms crossed at her chest and her eyes narrowed down into green slits. _

_"Nothing that warrants this type of reaction." he answered simply, wondering what had gone so wrong so quickly._

_

* * *

_"You are fidgeting." Sesshomaru pointed out calmly as his name was finally announced and the double doors were opened to allow him entrance into the ballroom. 

"I got the feeling these courtiers are sizing me up and counting the ways they could attempt to kill me before I've even been introduced." Kaida whispered to him, frowning slightly as she tucked her arm into his and matched his stride. "Why is that?"

"I have no idea."

"Sure you don't." she snorted quietly, rolling her eyes.

They continued into the hall and towards the small, raised dais where Ryu and Ronin were already seated in the ornate chairs, Leiko and Yoshe at their sides. Sesshomaru took his seat, watching discretely as Kaida took her standing position to his right after a quick glance at where her eldest sister was standing at their father's side. Technically, she should not have accompanied him to the dais, as that was usually a position reserved only for the mate of the ruling Lords; or in case of a deceased mate, the eldest daughter of the Lord. Personally, Sesshomaru didn't care either way, and he felt better having Kaida closer at his side as long as they were in the Northern lands. He watched as Rin and Kentaro took their positions closer to the front, along with the rest of Ryu's and Ronin's immediate families, and then turned his attention forward.

A few moments later, the huge double doors to the room opened again, and the courtier's heads all turned to watch as Saburo, dressed in his ceremonial robes, slowly walked down the aisle towards the dais, his head held high and a stern expression on his face. Behind him, Atsuko followed at a respectable distance, her head just as high as her brother's as she stared resolutely at the three gathered Lords and the Northern conclave who would grant her eldest brother his title.

Sesshomaru simply watched as the two siblings came forward and the Northern conclave began the ceremony that would instill Saburo as the new Lord of his family's lands.

* * *

The ceremony was over quickly, and when no one stood up to protest Saburo's initiation as the Northern Lord, the ceremony was officially brought to a close. The entire group of overexcited, chattering courtiers followed their lords into the largest ballroom of the castle, quickly sitting down for a feast of massive proportions. 

"Does he plan on letting her go anytime this evening?" Keiji's sour voice asked after dinner was over and the guests had started to mingle with each other.

"What are you on about now?" Yuri asked, resting her hand in the crook of his arm and glancing about to find what was the subject of his ire.

"Something wrong, son?" Ryu asked, searching the room for the cause of his annoyance. His eyes followed the same path as his son's, easily finding where Kaida was standing with Lady Yoshe and Lord Ronin, chatting easily.

"She's just talking to my mother and father. It's nothing to get upset about." Yuri commented.

"That's not it." Keiji muttered. "Look who's on his way." Ryu glanced to the right of the small group, spotting the silvery-white hair of Sesshomaru as he easily made his way to Kaida's side.

"She's fine." Ryu said, noticing when Kaida looked up at the stoic lord and smiled slightly in greeting before dragging him into whatever conversation was going on. "Leave your sister alone."

"Father, you can't tell me something isn't going on." Keiji said. "Just look at her…at them! Sesshomaru won't let her out of his sight for more than a few minutes. Doesn't that seem odd to you? She hasn't even come to speak with us, and dinner ended nearly an hour ago!"

"Dogs are just like that. If you don't give them attention constantly, they tend to get a little grumpy and mean." Yuri pointed out easily, smiling at the passing courtiers.

"I always said they were related to kitsunes." Keiji deadpanned. Ryu chuckled at the indignant look Yuri had aimed at his son and shook his head.

"I don't see what you're so worried about, Keiji. She's fine." Yuri said again.

"I was under the impression that he hated her. Forgive me if I can't see Sesshomaru liking anyone, especially my sister, enough to follow them around all the time." Keiji said calmly, glaring at the lord in question. "But he hasn't been far from her all damned day."

"The opposite of love isn't hate for someone else—but indifference to what they do or who they are with. Their interaction just proves that they really do care about one another." Yuri retorted easily, smiling. "I figured you'd be happy knowing that there was someone like Sesshomaru keeping an eye on your sister. Forgive me, love, but trouble does seem to follow her wherever she goes. Just stay out of is. She can handle herself."

"Isn't that the rotten truth." Keiji muttered. "They aren't exactly squashing the rumors that have been flying around for the past few months, either." Ryu said nothing, but silently agreed with his son. Rumors of Sesshomaru and Kaida had started again, and seeing her at his side during the coronation ceremony was only going to stir the hornet's nest up even worse.

The Southern Lord had picked up the murmurs of a '_unified Japan' _only seconds after Sesshomaru had ceremoniously placed Kaida at his side on the raised dais. Of course, having the young Kentaro escorting Lady Rin had only added fuel to the fire. Ryu had no doubt that he would soon hear rumors stirring of how Sesshomaru was using both Rin's affections for him, and his connection to Kaida to secure a better hold onto the other lands of Japan. Apparently bets were being made to figure out how the Western Lord intended to sink his claws into some faction of the Northern Lands as well. A mating to Atsuko perhaps? That would undoubtedly be the first of many rumors to begin circulating through the courts with the speed of lighting.

"If you are so worried about rumors, then I better leave here before someone decides to start spreading more about us." she said simply, bowing slightly to him before turning around and walking to her mother's side. Ryu saw the annoyed look cross his youngest son's face with the abrupt departure of Yuri, and stifled a chuckle. Keiji turned a mild glare to his father.

"You seem awful complacent about this, father." he commented uneasily.

"Kaida is fine. You would do well to take Yuri's advice and keep out of it." Ryu said simply. "Let your sister handle it."

"I don't like him, or the sudden interest he has in Kaida for that matter." Keiji said. "I heard from Kentaro that Seiti showed up in the West and Sesshomaru almost beheaded him because of something he said about her."

"So I've heard." Ryu commented, remembering all to well his daughter's reaction when he'd confronted her after returning to the castle the night before.

* * *

"_Kaida, why didn't you get in touch with me when this started?" he asked, walking into the guest quarters of the Northern castle where she had been put. Her shoulders stiffened, and she turned to face him without a trace of shame in her body._

_"I'm sorry, father, but…I honestly thought if was a fluke. I had only lapsed a few times during the spars. In fact, had Sesshomaru not pointed out the fluctuations in my aura, I probably never would have noticed it." she admitted straight out. Ryu had finally calmed down enough to listen to reason, and asked for an explanation of what exactly Sesshomaru was teaching her. He had been pleased to know that something was being done, but still a put off by the fact that Kaida had neglected to mention such an important fact to him, and he was quick to tell her so. _

_"And I hear word that Seiti sought you out earlier this week? Is that true as well?" he asked, wanting to hear straight from her mouth whether the rumor he had heard around the castle that day had any bearing of truth to it. _

_"Yes." she admitted, her head dropping fractionally._

_"What did he want?" Ryu demanded. Kaida had frowned and told him what Seiti had relayed to her, why he wanted her on the mainland, and what he was willing to offer her in payment for her services. "And do you plan on accepting his invitation?"_

_"I am not sure, not yet." she had admitted, not meeting his eyes. "His offer has its merits, but I do not really want to go there. It's a last resort only. A desperate last resort."_

* * *

Ryu had let things go from there, but still kept Kaida up for the majority of the night, questioning her about different things, but mostly about Seiti's appearance, and what was going on within the Western lands. 

"I don't like it." Keiji repeated firmly, dragging the Southern Lord's attention back to the present.

"There's nothing we can do about it, Keiji." he said finally. "You know your sister well enough to realize she will follow no one's will but her own. She can handle Sesshomaru."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were encouraging…whatever this is." he said, jerking his head towards the small group that encompassed his sister and the Western Lord. Ryu just frowned slightly and attempted to draw Keiji's attention away from the group across the room.

At this point, there was nothing he could do about it anyways, even if he wanted to.

* * *

"If Keiji scowls any harder, he's going to permanently damage his eyesight." Kentaro quipped, scanning the surrounding crowds and easily picking up on the brooding twin of Kaida. 

"He's been like this since Kaida touched down here yesterday." Yuri commented. "I don't understand. But I think he's concerned about his sister."

"Kaida?"

"Well, I guess I should say he's concerned as to why Sesshomaru is suddenly following her all over the place." Yuri clarified.

"I told you we'd manage to get something done." Kentaro said, nudging Rin slightly. "Looks like all our careful planning is finally reaping its rewards, Rin."

"Kentaro! Hush!" Rin hissed, but the damage had already been done. The surrounding kitsunes had heard the admission, and was currently looking on with interest at the pair of them.

"Careful planning?" Hoshiki asked, pinning her brother with a mild stare.

"What have you been up to, Kentaro?" Hoshi asked, a knowing look on his face.

"Yes, do tell. I'd like to know exactly what you two have been doing. Especially if the result is the Western Lord keeping watch over the one demoness in the world who doesn't want to be watched over." Yuri commented.

"Uh…well…"

"We've been playing." Kentaro said, a salacious grin on his face. Rin just hung her head in embarrassment. No one else was supposed to know what she, Kentaro, and Shippo had managed to do. Kami above, if Sesshomaru found out what she'd done, he'd never forgive her.

"Kentaro…don't even think about…" she began, only to be cut off by her soon to be mate.

"Awww…it's okay, love. It's just my family. They won't say anything." Kentaro said reassuringly, hugging her to his side tightly. "Right?"

"Not a word from me."

"My lips are sealed."

"Of course not."

Rin nodded curtly, and Kentaro quickly, albeit quietly, launched into the story of their scheming and how they had attempted to use jealousy as the acting force to bring Kaida and Sesshomaru together. He told of how they had contacted Shippo and gotten his ideas on the subject, and how Rin had attempted to put the more mild plans into action, only to have them backfire and land her in the medical ward of the Western fortress.

The three kit siblings were absolutely absorbed in the story, and obviously trying to hide their snickers when Kentaro turned the tale over to Rin. The girl grinned and continued on, admitting that she had contacted Kaze and recruited his assistance in their endeavors.

"Kaida had mentioned that Kaze was abroad and traveling to the Western Lands via the trade routes. So, Kentaro and I figured that it was worth a shot to get him to help us stir up some trouble."

"How so?" Yuri asked, her blue eyes dancing the more Rin talked.

"Well, I sent word to Shippo for more of that herbal mixture that I had slipped into the food at the fortress…the one that caused us all to feel sick…and then sent it to Kaze." Rin admitted, blushing slightly.

"He slipped it into Lord Otogi's food a few days before the council meetings, and the good councilman came down sick." Kentaro grinned. "And we made sure to tell him to put some of the mixture into the stores of medicinal herbs that Otogi's mate would undoubtedly give him to help with the nausea."

"Which kept him sick." Hoshi said, shaking his head.

"So he had to send Asami in his place during the council meeting." Hoshiki said, shaking her head ruefully, finally catching onto what the two young lovers had done. "And Seiti?"

"That was actually Shippo's idea." Kentaro admitted. "I had heard of Seiti's desire to speak with Kaida from Rin, and of Kaida's reluctance to meet with him."

"So that's why you told me to invite him to visit the family while I was in his lands those few weeks ago." Hoshi pinpointed. "You knew he'd jump at the chance to have a viable excuse to get into the Western Lands and see Kaida without looking too suspicious."

"Exactly." Kentaro admitted with a grin.

"After that, I mentioned to Kaida that Asami would be coming to Council instead of Otogi. And I told her of the relationship the demoness had been engaged in with Sesshomaru all those years ago." Rin continued on. "That put her on edge, even if she did try to hide it."

"Oh, this is priceless!" Yuri squealed, only to have Kentaro shush her.

"We're not done yet, shut up, Yuri." he admonished, glancing around to make sure they had caught no one's attention.

"Not done? What else is there?" Hoshi asked.

"Well, it was basically organized chaos once Seiti and Asami both got there." Rin said slowly. "Kaida and Asami were at each other's throats, arguing every time they laid eyes on each other. And I'm still not sure Lord Sesshomaru understands exactly why they were so touchy."

"Probably not." Kentaro shrugged. "But we did manage to get Kaida to show off a little. He sure seemed to like watching that, and fighting with her afterwards. Didn't he, love?"

"I know." Rin said, grinning.

"Explain." Hoshi said demurely.

"Well, Kentaro figured that since Asami had the looks and the manners…we needed to get Kaida to show off her talents as well."

"Please tell me you didn't pit Asami and Kaida in a fight. Otogi's daughter is still alive, correct?" Hoshiki asked pointedly, pinning Kentaro with a knowing look.

"Of course she is! All we did was instigate a little training session in the courtyard while the Council was meeting." Kentaro said proudly, going on to explain that the meeting had been interrupted, and how Sesshomaru had finally challenged Kaida…right in front of Asami, the elites, and the rest of the Council.

"And they wound up in a draw?" Hoshi asked unbelievingly, shaking his head.

"Each one of them got a point, and then they wound up in a tie." Rin said, nodding. "It was quite a show."

"I should think." Yuri said.

"You managed to connive all of that on your own?" Hoshiki asked.

"Well, it wasn't all that hard, actually." Rin said, her cheeks turning slightly red. "Once we realized that their jealousy would make them act much quicker…it was just a matter of setting it all up."

"And not getting caught. That was the hardest part." Kentaro added, rolling his eyes.

"You should have been born a kitsune, Lady Rin." Hoshiki said merrily, her light blue eyes dancing in happiness. "To pull of a ruse such as that, and not manage to incur Sesshomaru's wrath is proof enough that you belong in this family more than half of our own extended relatives do!" The small group around her only chuckled in agreement, and Rin flushed in happiness at the praise as her eyes slowly glanced over to where Sesshomaru and Kaida were standing closely together.

'_All that work…but it seemed like it done the trick.'_ she thought pleasantly, feeling Kentaro's arm wrap securely around her waist. '_Things are actually starting to look up…at least a little bit.'_

* * *

'_If you can't convince them, confuse them.'_

That was Keisha's piece of sage advice given to Kaida when the demoness had told the headwoman that she was to attend the coronation ceremony with Sesshomaru. But at the moment, Kaida was wondering if it was Sesshomaru who had taken the advice to heart, as opposed to her.

The Western Lord had been uncharacteristically attentive to her since their meeting that morning along the banks of the spring to do their usual morning sparring. All day, he had been less than ten feet away from wherever she was standing, unless she was with her family. It was like he was on the constant lookout for who was nearest to her. The Southern demoness honestly didn't know whether to feel importantly special, or just overly smothered by his tactics. And she wasn't the only one who had taken note either, especially since her brother and father had met her in the courtyard that morning after she and Sesshomaru had come back from their morning spar.

Keiji hadn't looked happy. Her father had been utterly calm. And her elder two brothers had just hidden snickers.

She was just thanking the gods that her none of them had suddenly appeared again during their sparring like her father had the evening before. She had been absolutely mortified to be caught in such close proximity to Sesshomaru, and by her father no less. Had it been one of her brothers, she wouldn't have felt so bad about it. Besides, Keiji already thought something was going on between her and the white headed lord…but her father!

Needless to say, she'd spent the rest of the night, and a large portion of that morning, answering his questions and dealing with his anger over her not getting in touch with him about her lapses in control. Her father had been digging for information the entire time, and she'd had a hard time dodging around his more personal questions. Finally, he'd just given up and left her room, but not before assuring her that they would speak again the next day after the coronation ceremony.

It had been hours since said ceremony had ended, and she had not spoken with him yet. Darkness was falling outside, and Sesshomaru had said earlier that he wanted to leave by the time the sun had set that day. So she figured it was time to bite the bullet and search her father out. Because if she left without speaking with him, she had no doubt he'd search her out in the Western Lands. Kaida politely made her excuses to the group she was speaking with, and turned to walk over towards her family, catching Sesshomaru's amber gaze as she walked away. He had been speaking with a few of the Northern courtiers, but did not move from his position as she met up with her family.

"…what we're going to do. Many more attacks like that and something is going to have to be done." Ryuichi was saying.

"We're already doing what we can, short of sending the entire fleet out with each trade shipment." her father pointed out. "I don't mind sending one or two naval ships to protect the water routes, but we cannot afford anymore than that. I refuse to leave the ports and harbors completely unprotected."

"What of our informants on the mainland?" Kaida interjected, catching the vein of the conversation and breaking into it. "Have they sent anymore news as to who is behind the plundering."

"Nothing of any use." Ryuiji answered. "But the next report should be coming in within the next few days." The conversation continued on this vein until Ryuichi and Ryuiji were called away by some other demons, and Keiji had been abducted by Yuri once again and carted out onto the dance floor full of couples.

"Well, you seem in a better mood this evening, father." Kaida said teasingly, walking to her father's side and watching as Keiji and Yuri went through the motions of a court waltz, only to have Keiji step on her foot repeatedly.

"Will you forgive an old demon for his crude behavior?" Ryu suddenly asked, causing Kaida to whip her head around to look at him quizzically.

"Crude behavior? I don't understand what…"

"My reaction to your training with Sesshomaru." he clarified, motioning her to follow him to a slightly less crowded area of the ballroom. "I should have realized that the time would come when your unstable blood would put you at risk, Kaida. I had just blindly wished that it would still be some years before this cropped up."

"I am sorry for not telling you about it. I didn't want you to worry." she said quietly, her head bowed slightly. Proud though she might be, Kaida hated to know that she had disappointed her father, even with the simplest of things.

"I understand your reasons, but I beg that you get in touch with me if this training does not help." Ryu said. "The inu clan's techniques of control are old, and have worked when many others have failed, but there is still the chance that you…that it won't…"

"That even they won't work?" she offered lightly. "I know."

"This is your life you're dealing with, Kaida." he said seriously. "I don't mind taking unnecessary risks with most things, but the well being of my children is something else all together. Promise me you will contact me if things do not improve before you leave for Lady Rin's mating ceremony."

"Father, I don't…"

"Promise me, Kaida." he said again, his dark eyes boring into her own, demanding she submit to his will. "Swear it. Or else I will make my own assessment at Rin's mating ceremony, and take you back home with me as soon as it is over with."

"I promise. I'll tell you if things don't even out within the next week or so." she said quietly. After all, the mating ceremony was a little under three weeks away. And she would be leaving with Rin to go eastward a week before the actual ceremony took place in order to help make final preparations in the palace. "You'll be the first to know."

"I don't want to lose what little part of your mother I have left, Kaida." he said, reaching out to hug her lightly. "I don't want to see you go through what Mina did."

"I know. But even if something does happen, you've still got Keiji." she said with a grin, trying to lighten the somber mood that had befallen them. Ryu just chuckled and shook his head.

"Your twin he may be, but only you shine with the light your mother had. You are more like her than you realized, my daughter." he offered her quietly.

"A fact I am quite proud of." Kaida answered, holding her head up higher.

"As you should be." he said with a small smile. "Mina was unique in all aspects of her life. Her soul was calm, despite the warring of her mixed blood that eventually caused her demise. And she passed that serenity on to those around her. Your mother had the uncanny ability to make even the most stubborn of creatures bend to her will if she put her mind to it."

"Which explains how she managed to survive mating you." Kaida said lightly, poking fun at her father's well known stubborn streak. Ryu chuckled and nodded.

"Luckily, she seemed to pass that particular trait onto you as well."

"And how exactly did you come to that conclusion?" Kaida queried. Ryu smirked and jerked his head back towards the ballroom dance floor where she could see Sesshomaru coming towards them. Kaida just groaned. He was about to start again, and she didn't feel like another round of dodging the questions she didn't want to answer. "Don't start with him again. I already told you, father. There's nothing going on."

"Right."

"There's not!" she proclaimed.

"We'll see." he answered. "But you should know that it wouldn't be such a bad thing if there was, Kaida. I wouldn't mind."

"Father!" she hissed, watching as her father tried to hide a snigger. "You've been listening to the rumor mill again, haven't you?"

"All rumors have some mediocre amount of truth behind them, Kaida. Remember that."

"Absolutely impossible…" she muttered, trailing off when she felt Sesshomaru's aura growing closer. She quickly composed herself and shot a glare at her father.

So much for him not finding out.

"Ryu. I hope I am not interrupting." Sesshomaru said, nodding slightly to the Southern Lord as he joined them in the slightly corner.

"Sesshomaru." her father answered calmly. "You are hardly interrupting. Kaida and I were just talking about the meditation techniques you were attempting to teach her."

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Something you wanted, Sesshomaru?" Kaida asked pointedly, seriously wanting to put as much space between him and her father before anything else could be said. Or before, Kami forbid, her father get into one of his teasing moods.

"We will be leaving soon." he said calmly. "There are some other matters that require my being back at the fortress tomorrow."

"Give me a few more minutes to say goodbye to my family, will you?" Kaida asked, nodding at him.

"I will return then." he said, immediately heading to where Rin was standing with the Eastern family. Kaida quickly searched out her siblings, and gave them her warm goodbyes.

"You are going to be in the East for Rin's mating ceremony, right?" Kaida asked, pinning her father with a stern look after the rest of her family had once again departed into the milling crowd. He quickly assured her that they would be there, and then Sesshomaru was standing there once again, this time with Rin as well.

"Are you ready to depart?" Sesshomaru asked pointedly.

"Ready when you are." Kaida said, nodding.

"Very well then. Good evening, Ryu." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Keep her out of trouble, Sesshomaru." her father said as a way of farewell when they turned to leave.

Kaida wasn't so sure, but she would have sworn Sesshomaru snorted at his halfhearted request as they exited the doors of the ballroom.

* * *

"Harness your emotions and allow them to fuel your desire to change. No creature is emotionless, be they human, demon, or a mixture of both." he lectured. 

"Even you?" she quipped, trying her best to annoy him into letting her get out of the lesson. The two of them had been in the dojo for the past four hours working on her control, and had little to show for it. Kaida was not an impatient person by any means, but enough was enough all ready!

"Even me." he answered.

"You just hide them better than others, then?" she asked, tossing another jibe at him. '_Come on, just get mad and let me get out of here.' _she thought glumly.

"Yes." he said, nodding, but not waiting for her to throw some kind of barb at him for admitting to it. "You must know yourself entirely before you can ever hope to control the darker parts of your psyche. Face your fears, and then let them go. Realize that when you take this form, that it is not hindered by the rules and regulations that humans abide by."

"I start letting myself go like your suggesting, and we're going to have more important problems pop up than destroying your dojo again." she pointed out bluntly. She could see that her attempts to bait him were not going to get her anywhere within the next hour, so she relented and turned her focus inwards.

"It was repaired before, it can be again should the need arise." he said simply.

"It wasn't repaired, Sesshomaru. It was rebuilt."

"Same thing." he answered flippantly. "Now let us get back to work."

"We've been doing this for hours, and nothing has worked." she said.

"I realize that."

"So can we take a break already?"

"You do realize it is amazing you managed to get anything accomplished given that attitude."

"I don't mind working hard for hours on end. But I like to have something to show for it in the end, besides a splitting headache and a sore rear end." she spat. He said nothing, and she shook her head. Getting angry at him was not going to do her a bit of good. And it was apparent he wasn't going to give up on this meditation stuff until she had something to show for it, so she gritted her teeth and tried to focus. "Nothing you've suggested has worked so far. You got any other ideas that might work?"

"You have the annoying habit of doing things for everyone else, and not for yourself. You've tamped down your natural instincts, and therefore locking away your power, because you've been told it's safe for everyone else." he said after a few moments of silent contemplation. "For once, be selfish. Think about what you want, opposed to what everyone else wants for you."

"I can't have what I want." she answered sullenly.

"Says who?"

"Everyone."

"And does _everyone _control what you do? Are you just a puppet to this society that has forced you to bury what you are?"

"I'm not a puppet!"

"If you keep up this charade of humanity for _everyone_ else's sake, that's all you are! You are letting _everyone_ control you!" he said fiercely. Kaida shivered unconsciously.

"You keep telling me to harness my emotions. Which one? How do I do that?"

* * *

Sesshomaru watched his student with rapt attention, scouring his mind for anything that might finally make her break. 

"You are a most trying student, Lady." he said, frowning slightly.

"My apologies." she said, her voice bitingly sarcastic.

"None needed." he answered easily. '_What could it be? What can I exploit to make her break? To make her wallow in her demonic heritage? There has got to be something somewhere that can overpower her common sense and fuel her desire to change. But what is it? Her control is nonexistent as it is, but what is it that has kept her from becoming full demon permanently? Common sense tells her she must stay as she is. So what is the only thing that can override a demoness' common sense? Females are notoriously level headed creatures, and are only known to act on instinct when either attacked or in the throes of heat.'_ Sesshomaru suddenly came up short, realizing he might have just found the key he needed.

"Any suggestions yet?" Kaida asked.

"Desire."

"Excuse me?"

"That is what you will fixate on for now." he said simply, motioning for her to take her seat once again on the tatami mat. Kaida looked more puzzled than anything, but followed his instructions. "Go back into the meditative state, as deep as you can, and stay there. But do not try to manipulate your energy. Just watch it."

"What exactly did you mean by…."

"Action now. Ask questions later." he barked. Kaida huffed and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before Sesshomaru could feel the calm waves of energy radiating from her that signaled she was where he wanted her. He kneeled down in front of her, placing his hands lightly on her shoulders, then began speaking slowly and quietly to her.

"Lady?" he asked, his voice low and gentle. Previous attempts at controlling her energy had shown that she could still hear and react to him while she was in her calmed state, and that was an unexpected twist he had put to good use, and would continue to do so. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes?" she answered quietly. Her own voice held a dreamy, almost ethereal quality when she was like this, another sign that she was as deep into the meditation as she possibly could be.

"I need you to listen carefully, Lady." he began. "Can you do that for me?"

"Uh-hmm…"

"You can see your energy, correct? That green ball you told me about?"

"Yeah."

"Ignore it for now." he instructed. "I want you to picture something you want. Something that you have been denied, for whatever reason." He felt the small fluctuation in her aura as his request settled in, but allowed her time to do as he asked and smooth over the small disruption. "Do you have it?"

"Yes."

"Now think about why you want what you are picturing. Think about what it feels like to know that you want this so bad, but it is denied to you for whatever reason." he said. "What do you feel?"

"Longing…wanting…."

"Good. Hold onto those feelings. Turn them inside and out. Let them take a hold of you." he ordered sternly. Sesshomaru suddenly felt her energy spike, and he realized that she was about to pull herself out of the trance. His grip on her shoulders tightened fractionally, and his calm voice took on a sharp edge. "Don't come out. Stay where you are at."

"But…Sessho…"

"Do not let this overtake you, General." he ordered coldly, figuring it was a long shot in the dark to address her in military terms. But at this point, any break he could get was worth a chance.

"I…can't…"

"This is a direct order from your superior, General. You are to stand your ground and get yourself under control before you embarrass us all with your utter show of cowardice!" he hissed. Sesshomaru quickly wondered if he'd gone too far when her energy began to fluctuate unsteadily, dropping into almost nonexistence before flaring up to the point that he was shirking back away from her. But he held onto her despite the uncomfortable snapping of her energy as it surrounded him.

After nearly a half hour of his barking orders and threats, Kaida finally started to calm down. But he was nowhere near done with her.

It had been almost two weeks since they had returned from Saburo's coronation ceremony in the north, and just as long since they had started making her meditation practices not only mandatory, but longer and more grueling. Up until this point, Sesshomaru had been less than pleased with her progress considering the work they had both put into it. They had spent three or four hours a day together, trying to get a handle on how to pull her demonic energy to the surface without him having to bodily maim her to do so.

And if his suspicions were correct, Kaida was working on her own time to try and further the training. When he'd realized this, Sesshomaru had wondered if perhaps her father had said something to scare her into working harder. She had said nothing so far, but once again, he had his suspicions.

And should the truth be told, this was his last idea for pulling her out of her shell. Forcing her to face the feelings she'd buried so long underneath her cool mask was the last possibility he had. Like he'd said before, it wasn't the energy she had a problem manipulating, it was casting all the morality crap to the side that had been stuffed down her throat her entire life, leaving her free to wallow in her raw power. If she could just get passed the self-imposed barriers, it would be easier to teach her how to switch her energy on and off.

"Kaida?" he asked calmly, feeling out her slightly fluctuating aura for signs of overt distress. He found none, and waited until the last irregularity to settle before continuing on.

"What?"

"Is your picture still clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now listen carefully to what I say." he said, moving onto the next phase of his plan. "Desire is the most simple honesty, the purest reason there is behind all or our actions. Right?"

"I…."

"Come now. Don't tell me you have let yourself think otherwise?"

"No, but…"

"In any form, it is the most powerful force within ourselves."

"It's selfish…desire is selfish." she said hotly, surprising him at her ability to convey her feelings despite being in trance.

"Yes, it is." he agreed.

"That's not right." she mumbled.

"No, it is not. But it is there none the less, just like all those other things that you have been taught to hide away because they might endanger you. All those feelings that humans consider weaknesses simply because they have not learned to capitalize off of them."

"I don't know…"

"Pride. Greed."

He was getting to her and he knew it. Once again, her calmed aura began to fluctuate uncontrollably. But this time, he didn't give her any time to adjust before going on.

"Envy. Anger. Jealousy."

"Stop. Sess…stop it!" she begged, her head shaking from side to side. Sesshomaru wasn't sure what she was seeing, but whatever it was, it was getting the reaction out of her that he wanted. He was about to continue when he felt her aura begin to pull away from him. He growled warningly, knowing well what she was about to do.

"Don't you dare pull out of there. Stay right where you are. Control yourself. Harness what you are feeling."

"I can't…." she said brokenly.

"You can and you will!" he barked. '_Just a little further.'_ he thought. '_You're almost there, my pet.'_

"You…bastard…." she growled, clenching and unclenching her fists at her side. Sesshomaru smiled evilly. He had her right where she needed to be. She was dancing on the brink of control, he could feel it. The Western Lord leaned over her, and whispered the final word in her ear that would send her over the edge.

"Lust."

_

* * *

_Kaida wasn't exactly sure what was going on in her head. She had her mind set on the picture she had conjured up, as Sesshomaru's orders, and everything seemed okay even though she could feel her latent energy starting to surge forward. 

Then Sesshomaru started barking out words, and her mind couldn't control itself. With each single word he uttered, the picture in her mind morphed into something she could associate with it.

**Pride.**

She saw the day her father gave her the station as a General. Remembered how she'd felt untouchable and invincible.

**Greed.**

She recalled how she had hoarded her soldier's attention onto herself, refusing to let anyone else lead them.

**Envy.**

She felt the envy of watching others with their mates, knowing she would never have that given her position in life.

**Anger.**

The memory of Kiyoshi, and what he'd put her through.

**Jealousy.**

Hearing that Asami was on her way back to the Western Lands, and still pining after Sesshomaru.

**Lust.**

Sesshomaru.

Next thing she had realized, her mind was a whirl of colors and emotions. It was sensory overload as her heart and head battled. The warmth that signaled her latent energy coming to the surface rose to a scalding burn, and her last coherent thought was '_Oh, shit!'_

But now…

Now she felt free.

"Kaida?"

She didn't answer, taking her time to feel out who was so close to her as she rolled to her feet, stretching her wings as her whip-like tail thrashed back and forth behind her.

"Kaida, can you hear me?"

Still she didn't answer. Oh yes. She knew this demon well. She chuckled, a dark and sinister sound that broke the quiet of the dojo. Perhaps this unexpected calling would indeed prove entertaining.

* * *

Sesshomaru could see Kaida's shoulders moving up and down, and his ears picked up the sound of light laughter coming from her. Not exactly the response he was expecting, but at least she wasn't fighting with him. 

Yet.

"Kaida?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, her voice lower than before, taunting him.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Yes." she said, raising her head to show a pair of piercing, pupil-less green eyes. "What I want to know is why I'm here."

"You do not remember? We were working on the meditation techniques."

"Ah, yes. Now I remember." she said, grinning at him, then turning her attention to her clawed hands while her tail wrapped securely around her waist. "It seems your techniques worked, unethical though they were."

"My ethics are the least of your concerns, Lady General." Sesshomaru pointed out, inwardly groaning when he remembered that Kaida was even more smart-mouthed when she was like this.

"Indeed." she said.

"What are you, Lady?"

"A little more clarification, Sesshomaru." she said blandly. "You know well what I am."

"When you are in this state, what are you? Another piece of her mind? Another personality altogether, perhaps?" he asked, realizing that she was ridiculously more coherent like this than he had anticipated. The demonic Kaida's attention left her claws and shot up to him, only to laugh out right at his question.

"A little of both, actually." she answered silkily. "I am not an alternate personality. More so a version of what I would be like should I forgo all those ridiculous human morals, as you called them."

"Will she remember this when you finally fade away."

"Possibly." she said with a shrug. "You're searching for information, dog demon. What do you want from me?"

"To learn how you can be controlled."

"You can't control me." she scoffed. "Those few unfortunate fools that have tried before wound up dead at my feet. You would do well to learn from their mistakes, demon. "

"Allow me to rephrase that." he said calmly.

"Do as you wish."

"You are her more unhindered side, correct?"

"You're speaking as though I am another person all together. We are the same. Same body. Same mind. Just different halves." Kaida cut in dismissively, her wings flapping unconsciously behind her. "It is the same concept that applies to full blooded demons such as yourself. I am still the Kaida you know, simply an…enhanced form. A less restrained form, if that makes it easier to understand."

"If it is the same principle, then why do you have trouble achieving this form without some sort of stimulus to push you there?"

"Common sense."

"Excuse me?"

"Common sense." she said. "I trained myself well enough in my normal form so that this body is simply a last defense. I don't need it, so I don't use it unless I am overwhelmed and my instincts tell me the situation calls for it."

"Then why all the lapses in the last few weeks? You've been in no danger, even when we went North." he pointed out. The demoness across from him just shook her head, laughing again.

"Emotions do not follow common sense, Sesshomaru. As I am sure you managed to figure out given your methods of calling me forth this time." she said cryptically. "Anger and fear are not the only catalysts that will make me revert to being like this. Confusion works just as well, along with a few others I don't care to mention."

"And why is that?"

"You know enough of my well guarded secrets already. No need to give you anymore tools to use against me."

"You do realize that you are ridiculously coherent given your present state."

"Surprising, isn't?" she grinned. "Of course, this is the first time I've been like this and someone hasn't been trying to kill me."

"That could possibly be an explanation."

"You think?" she asked rhetorically. "Besides, you are just as coherent when you turn into an overgrown white mutt. Why should I be any different?"

"Inuyasha turns into a blood thirsty maniac when he changes." Sesshomaru pointed out, ignoring the verbal slap in the face at his pedigree.

"Well, good thing for you I'm not Inuyasha then." she replied.

"Indeed." he said, causing her to chuckle again. "How much longer before you revert back?"

"A few more minutes." she shrugged nonchalantly. "In a hurry to be rid of me?"

"Not entirely. You've proven to be quite a fountain of information." he said, walking up to her and taking in the small changes. He reached out for her, only to have his hand slapped away, and Kaida's death glare firmly in place on her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, her fangs slightly bared.

"I am not going to hit you, Lady. I just want to note the differences." he said quietly, reaching out his hand to slowly push her hair away, revealing the green scale pattern on each side of her face that extended from right above her pointy ears diagonally to right above her chin. Sesshomaru slowly reached down to grasp her left wrist, taking in the similar markings and patterns, as well as the deadly tipped claws she had sprouted.

"Are you done yet?" she demanded, breaking him from his trance. He smirked. Apparently she was not so fond of such a close proximity to him while like this. Of course, he couldn't really blame her. He knew her senses were heightened as it was. And her past history of lapsing into her demonic nature usually occurred in conjunction with someone trying to kill her, so it was not a surprise that she was fidgety and on guard.

"No." he answered, letting her wrist go and stepping around behind her, looking at the subtle patterning on her black wings. He could see her tail swishing in agitation, moving back and forth on the floor at her feet.

He withheld a childish urge to reach out and yank the twitchy appendage, just to see what she would do. But he reminded himself that this meeting had so far been peaceful, and it would be better to end it as such.

"Is this all the physical changes?" he asked, his eyes still fixated on her tail.

"All the ones you're gonna see." she said primly, folding her wings and glaring over her shoulder at him. Sesshomaru missed her grin when she realized where he was staring at, and suddenly found himself with the end of her tail in front of his face.

"What are you…"

"It's just a tail, Sesshomaru." she said, poking him repeatedly on the end of his nose with the spade shaped tip of said tail. "You've got one too, remember." Sesshomaru just glared at her, and Kaida responded by patting him lightly on the cheek with her tail and then having the appendage wrap around her waist before turning to face him. "Did I pass inspection?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes." she said, rolling her eyes. She was about to say something else, but Sesshomaru caught the slight grimace that crossed her features, and the dropping levels of energy in her aura.

"Problems?"

"Initial energy boost wearing off." she said, shaking her head. "Time for me to go back to normal."

"Yes, it has been longer than ten minutes. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." he commented.

"It's been what, a half hour I've been like this? That's not so bad." she said quietly. "At least this time I won't wind up waking up in a bed somewhere because I passed out from exhaustion."

"That is a plus."

"Hmph! You were the reason I passed out last time, mutt." she said coldly. "Don't start."

"I would not dream of it."

"Sure you wouldn't." she grimaced. Sesshomaru watched as she took a seat on the tatami mat, her brow furrowed in concentration as the energy began to swirl around her before disappearing entirely. Her expansive wings began to shrink, and Sesshomaru could almost swear he heard the bones in her body realigning themselves into her more normal form.

He could hear little sounds escaping from her, sounds of pain as she dealt with the transformation as much as she could. He remembered her saying that it was painful to sprout wings and a tail, but even worse when it was time for them to go away. He heard more little gasps, barely audible groans, and muttered curses as the change continued on for the next minute or so. When her aura finally calmed down, Sesshomaru watched as she fell backwards onto the floor of the dojo, eyes still closed and lips in a fine line.

He walked back to her, looking down where her head rested at his feet. She didn't open her eyes, but the grimace on her face proved she was still recovering from the change.

"I just want you to know that hurts like all hell." she said plainly.

"I would assume it does." he answered. Kaida's eyes finally opened, and Sesshomaru realized that, even though they had not fought at all, she still looked wore out.

"Aren't you just a pillar of moral support." she groaned, forcing herself to sit up and look around the dojo. "Everything is still here?"

"And sufficiently intact." he added. "Do you remember anything after the transformation?"

"A little bit." she admitted, pulling herself to her feet slowly, only to suddenly turn red in embarrassment.

"Remember something, Lady?" he questioned.

"I poked you with my tail." she said, apparently mortified at the thought.

"Repeatedly, actually." he added, taking great pleasure in seeing her flushed appearance over her actions. "Anything else?" She mumbled something, but he didn't catch it. "What was that?"

"I said I'm going to bed." she repeated, the color high in her cheeks still as she turned to leave. "This is enough embarrassment for one night."

"Agreed." he acknowledged, following her out the dojo without another word. They crossed the courtyard quickly enough, heading into the living quarters of the fortress. All the while he listened to her muttered grumbling about him putting her in impossibly embarrassing situations. Sesshomaru just shook his head when they parted ways down different hallways.

He didn't see what she was so embarrassed about. She hadn't done anything ridiculously out of character, so why was she so worried? He didn't know. But he was satisfied knowing that she had apparently taken his words to heart and finally let her demonic side out while in his presence.

It was a small step in her training, but one in the right direction nonetheless.

* * *

_**A/N **- Hello to everyone out there. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one should be up soon. _

_Until then,_

_A.A._

_Oh, and remember to review. I'd like to know what you think. _


	46. Chapter 46

_**Disclaimer** - It's not mine. Doesn't belong to me in the least. I just own the plot and Kaida and her family. The rest belong to Takahashi-sama. So don't sue._

_**A/N **- For some reason, this chapter just seems….off. I think it's got something to do with the way Sesshy is acting all out of sorts. But, you have to remember, the closest thing he has to a daughter is about to get married and leave him. That would put anyone in a bad mood. _

_Oh well, I still hope you enjoy. _

_

* * *

__Teaching Rin_

_Chapter 46_

_Heart Strings_

_

* * *

_The fortress was in a flurry of activity as the preparations for Rin's departure were finalized. It was a week before the mating ceremony was to take place, and tradition demanded that Rin come to her intended's side to help oversee the preparations for the large gathering of spectators and such that would come to witness the joining. 

Kaida just shook her head at the way Rin was finishing up her packing, still fretting over this and that only to finally chuck it all in a chest and have it brought out to one of the four carriages in the courtyard. The southern demoness had left the young human girl to finish up her last minute packing while she changed for the trip they were about to begin.

Kaida made her way to her quarters and quickly changed into her familiar green haoiri and black hakamas, strapping her blades to her side and pulling her hair into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck. She would be riding along with the accompaniment guard outside the carriages, watching for any signs of trouble while Ishika was circling overhead and keeping watch for any other signs of trouble. Kaida realized that such security measures should not have been needed for a simple trek through the forest and along the trade routes, but rumors of discontent had been spreading for some time due to the fact that this marriage was between a human girl and a full blooded demon. Beings on both sides of the races were angry that it was being allowed, and the scouts stationed throughout the borderlands had relayed news that there could possibly be some sort of retaliation during Rin's trip Eastward. Neither Sesshomaru or Kaida had said anything to Rin about possible trouble, and both had taken proper measures to ensure the human woman's safe arrival.

Kaida was bound, damned and determined to get her former student to the East without a crossword from anyone else. She'd carve the carriage's way through a hoard of angry mobs with her swords if she had to, but Rin would arrive in the East on time and unscathed if she had anything to say about it.

The Southern demoness quickly left her quarters and headed back down towards the courtyard. As she passed one of the larger hallways that led into the gardens, she picked up some bad vibes coming off of a very familiar aura.

It was Sesshomaru, and he was apparently in the middle of some sort of internal battle if the undulating currents of emotion-tinged waves were representative of his current state of mind.

Without thinking, Kaida made a slight detour and quickly found herself standing at the entrance into a walled off section of the gardens. She found the sullen Lord staring intently at a small area heavily populated with flowering shrubs. He didn't move, although she knew all to well that he knew she was there. He didn't say anything for the longest time, just stood there silently.

Kaida wasn't sure what to do. He just looked so…lost. She had known that Rin's leaving would affect Sesshomaru, but she had not expected it to be as pronounced as it currently was.

Sesshomaru had been a bit harder to deal with the last week or so, often times taking their sparring to higher, and more dangerous levels than before. The first time he had done so, it had not taken long for Kaida to suspect his aggravation and need for a fight was nothing more than his own way of dealing with the loss of having Rin around.

Sesshomaru was, despite common belief, a creature with emotions. Granted, he hid them much more easily than he showed them, but they were there none the less, warring against each other below the surface just as often as any other person. Kaida had also realized that Sesshomaru wasn't confused by his emotions as much as he was confused about what to do about them. Sesshomaru was anything but the loving, caring, cuddly sort…as anyone could attest to. He was more likely to rip your throat out than admit he held the slightest hint of respect for you, and Kaida knew this. So when he came to her and instigated a spar that left them both bloody and very bruised, she didn't mind because she knew it was just his way of dealing with things he was not accustomed to dealing with. The physical exertion of a fight forced him to clear his thoughts and calm his mind, and by the end of it, he could think more logically and act on reason rather than emotion. It was a bloody cycle, but one that worked well, as Kaida could attest to since she often employed similar techniques.

And Rin's departure was having such a drastic change on him, that Kaida just wanted to reach out and hug him, tell him it was okay and that everything would work out for the best in the end. She just wanted him to realize that even though Rin was leaving the West, she wasn't leaving him forever. He could still go see her, or she could see him whenever either of them wanted. It wasn't like Kentaro was going to hoard the girl away in solitary confinement the second the mating ceremony was over. Kaida just wished she could make Sesshomaru see that.

"Kaida." Sesshomaru said, finally acknowledging her presence in the gardens. Kaida hesitated, but walked over, joining him.

"Sesshomaru." she said, nodding slightly as she closed the distance and stood by his side, making a farce of admiring the multi-petal purple flowers that were just beginning to bloom. They were a variation of a medicinal herb commonly used in antiseptic ointments, and a particular favorite of the headwoman of the Western fortress. She took a quick scan of the area, noting that they were alone and the only thing out of place was a white box on a bench nearby. "It seems Keisha's pet plants will be fruitful this year, doesn't it?"

"So it would seem." he answered absently.

She didn't know what had caused her to search him out. Perhaps is was the simple fact that he had seemed so lost when she had seen him enter unannounced into Rin's chambers earlier while she and the bride to be were finishing up the last of the packing. He had just stood there and watched the servants while they lugged the final two or three large chests out the room and down the hallways to a waiting carriage that would carry it Eastward.

"I'm not exactly sure how to say this, but are you okay?" she asked bluntly, causing him to finally look at her, his eyebrow quirked upwards.

"I am uninjured."

"That's not exactly what I meant." she said carefully, trying to piece together how she should present her thoughts to him, how to show her concern for the way he was acting. Comforting people never had been her strong point, and Sesshomaru was not an easy target to begin with. Her attempts to make him feel better were going to end in disaster, and she knew it. But she had to at least try.

Sesshomaru had been utterly silent, not saying a word to anyone for the majority of the day. Well, the last two days actually. To Kaida, it almost looked like he was trying to meld into the background all day. Rin had been completely ignorant of his presence in her quarters earlier, caught up in the rush and excitement any soon to be mated female deals with. At the time, Kaida had thought he would be perturbed at the young woman's oversight, but now she was almost certain it was a good thing that Rin had not noticed his arrival.

The Western Lord had just observed the comings and goings, not saying anything to anyone. He had seemed utterly impassive, uncaring of what was gong on around him. But she had seen the miniscule signs of his indifference cracking the longer he stood there. At first, he had seemed indifferent, but then she could tell that he was more troubled by the flurry of activity, the final sign that Rin would indeed be making her home elsewhere very soon. And knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Sesshomaru was bothered by what was to happen, even if it was on some subconscious level that he wasn't entirely aware of. Rin had been with him for over a decade, had been the only being that had been able to flay the proud dog's icy demeanor in the least. Kaida had realized some weeks ago that Rin's marriage and subsequent move to the East would leave Sesshomaru feeling disoriented, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"She will be okay, Sesshomaru. Kentaro and the Eastern family will take very good care of her. You don't have to worry about that." Kaida said softly.

"It is…disconcerting to see such a drastic change take place." he admitted.

"You knew it would come to this eventually." she said reasoned gently. "You knew Rin would be leaving here when you allowed Kentaro to present for her. It was just a matter of time."

"I still do not like it." he said. "No amount of preparation is sufficient to deal with a departure of this caliber."

"I suppose not." Kaida answered truthfully. "I'm still having trouble knowing I'm not going to be here that much longer myself."

"And what are your plans, Lady, after Rin is securely in place?" he asked.

This was another thing that Kaida had picked up on since their return from Saburo's coronation ceremony. Sesshomaru had asked her twice what she planned on doing once Rin was properly situated and mated. She had dodged the question both times, not wanting for him to realize that she was also going to be leaving a week after Rin was gone.

"I leave after the soldier's games." she admitted quietly. "My father already has a list of things a mile long that he wants me to do when I get back. Apparently everyone with any extra time has been recruited to help organize things for my sisters' mating ceremonies."

"You are still searching for a reason to stay away, despite your desire to return home." he said, causing her to chuckle. "You are not even there yet, and you already speak of jobs that will take you away from your home."

"Caught that, did you?" she said with a grin. "At this point, even if I had a reason to stay here, I more than likely would."

"Is that so?" he asked. Kaida wasn't sure, she was pretty positive the air surrounding them just got a bit thicker with tension.

That was something else that was bothering her. It wasn't bad enough that he was acting weird because Rin was leaving, but he was acting even odder around her. Sesshomaru had been ridiculously close at hand as of late, and he had sought her out more times than she could keep track of. At first, Kaida had thought he just wanted to spar with her as a way of stress relief. But other than their usual morning and evening spars or meditations, he had not instigated one single fight. Usually, they wound up walking around and just talking for a while about this or that, but mostly about Rin or about how her training to control her demonic side was going.

"Anything is better than having to go to the mainland." she said with a shrug. "Whoever figures out an excuse to keep me in Japan and out of the Council's sights has my eternal gratitude. I'm all theirs for as long as the ruddy buzzards on my father's court leave me alone."

"You could just refuse to go back, you realize." he pointed out.

"Right. And be banished from my homelands forever?" she said, shaking her head. "I don't think so. The South is my home, just as much as the West is yours. I know every nook and cranny of those lands, every sea port and bay, every cliff and ledge. It's where I was born, where I was raised, and where I will always find my way back to. I honestly don't think I could see myself anywhere's else."

"You cannot see yourself elsewhere, or do not wish to?" he asked.

"A little of both, actually. Although probably more of the first than the last." she said, thinking that his line of questioning seemed a little odd. "Anyway, I didn't mean to interrupt whatever you were doing. I'll leave you to your thoughts. You just seemed…off lately. I know it's stupid, but I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Actually, it is fortunate that you appeared here." he said suddenly, causing her to turn around in surprise. "I was on my way to find you when I was…sidetracked." Kaida watched as he walked over to the stone bench near the wall of budding flowers and picked up the box she had noticed earlier. She walked over, her curiosity piqued.

"What is that?" she asked, nodding at the rather large container.

"It is a gift, as well as a request, from Rin." he said, handing to box to her. Kaida took it, noticing how heavy it seemed to be.

"What is it?" she asked, looking up at his in wonder. A gift from Rin? What could the girl possibly have gotten her.

"Open it." he said. Kaida sat down on the bench, placing the white box beside her. She pulled the top off and placed it at her feet, quickly pulling back several pieces of thin rice paper from the top. A brilliant flash of crimson cloth made her breath catch as her hands reached in and pulled a heavy silk kimono from it's confines. She stood up, a quickly held the garment out in front of her, taking in the silvery colored embroidery along the bottom and sleeve hems. Whoever had made this kimono obviously had a steady hand and much patience, because the overlying layers of silver and white threads that intertwined to make the wavelike pattern was absolutely breathtaking…not to mention the large crest of the Western Lands that adorned the back of the garment. Even the obi, which was still folded in the box, was a silvery white color with red and black stitching along the ends.

"Is this…" Kaida asked, finally tearing her eyes away from the heavy material to look up at Sesshomaru. The dog demon seemed completely impassive, but she picked up on the slight hint of pride in his eyes the longer she looked at the garment in her hands. "What…I don't understand. Why are you giving me this?"

"Rin came to me a number of months ago to discuss her union with the kitsune." Sesshomaru said calmly. "She brought to my attention the fact that both the mate's parents must show a gift of faith to the one who is joining into their family."

Kaida suddenly felt as though the world was on her shoulders. She knew exactly where this was going, as she knew the custom of the ruling Lord's and their mate's parts in the ceremony all to well. A gift of faith, or a show of trust, as it was commonly referred to, was simply an exchange of gifts between the ruling nobles who were seeing their offspring take the vows of becoming the one mate of their chosen. There was nothing to the simple exchange, but it held long running consequences. It showed a unified front of all the lands involved, and in her case, her own homelands would be in an agreement that was meant only to be for the Eastern and Western lands. And it was an even bigger honor that Sesshomaru had allowed it to be made for her upon Rin's request. Such a formal dress was only given to the mate of the ruling Lord, or the mother of the child being joined. She had never expected Sesshomaru would allow Rin to give her such a place of honor during the ceremony.

Had someone told her Sesshomaru would give her such a gift before, she would have thought them insane.

"The kimono was made to my specifications, along with some minor embellishments from Rin." he said simply. "She believed it would suite you well, should you accept."

"She wants me to stand in place of her mother?" Kaida asked, looking up at him, shaking her head. "I can't do that."

"You had no problem doing so at her presentation at court." he countered.

"That was a court presentation. This is her mating ceremony." Kaida pointed out, hoping he could see the difference in severity and importance. "I'm in no way blood related to her. In all honesty, Keisha should be the one in such a place, not me. She's known Rin longer than I have. Having a teacher stand in place of a parent has never been done before. I can only imagine the uproar it would cause for you and me both."

"Some traditions need to be amended given the circumstances." he said pointedly.

"Rumors are going to be kicked into full swing again." Kaida pointed out sullenly. "Not that they've died down yet anyhow."

"And your point is?"

"You don't care?"

"If I ever truly cared what a bunch of half-witted Neanderthals thought, I would have done something about it long before now." he said. "I do not care what their petty minds come up with during time that would be better spent dong something useful. Their machinations are hardly worrisome to me at this point."

"Wish I'd have known that sooner, could have saved me a lot of headache." Kaida muttered crossly, looking back down at the garment again before quickly refolding it an placing it in the white box to set aside.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Just mumbling to myself." Kaida said, shaking her head. She stood up and walked a few steps passed Sesshomaru, trying to gather her scattered thoughts.

"Your answer, Lady. Will you stand with me as Rin takes her place among the Eastern nobles?" Sesshomaru asked again a few moments later. Kaida bit her lip and turned to face him, noticing that there was less space between them than she had anticipated.

"I can't believe you're asking me this." Kaida muttered distractedly.

"You still have the choice of turning the offer down. Although I dare say Rin will be quite disappointed to hear that you have not taken the distinction as she had hoped." he pointed out.

"Sesshomaru…."

"I will be greatly…disappointed…should you decide not to be there." he said quietly.

"I haven't done anything out of the ordinary." she said, looking down at the grass when she felt a warm blush begin to work its way into her cheeks. "Anyone could have taught her what I did."

"I highly doubt that." he persisted.

"I don't."

"Never before have I given something of great such importance away." he countered, his voice unusually soft as he spoke. "You deserve to be there, both Rin and I agreed to that point, especially since you had such a hand in helping her get this far."

"Rin is a good girl. The Eastern family…Kentaro will take good care of her. She will be fine, secure and happy with the love of her new family to surround herself with." Kaida said quietly, realizing not only that was she suddenly off topic, but that she was repeating herself once again.

"I do not doubt that, Lady." he said. He suddenly seemed closer to her than he had moments before. And Kaida could feel the tension building up again. "But I do have a question of who will take care of you, once this is over with and you are back home in your own lands?"

That one caught her off guard.

"What are you…." she started, only to have him reach up and touch her face lightly, shocking her silent. That was the other thing she had noticed lately. Sesshomaru was actually touching her more often than normal, and not only when they were meditating or sparring. Most of them were light touches, a hand on her back as he led her through a doorway, a brush of hands as they walked together. To anyone else, such contact would be considered normal or even accidental, but this was Sesshomaru she was dealing with. He never did anything on accident!

Of course, she wasn't complaining in the least. Sure, it was odd having him pay her so much attention, but it was pleasant none the less, and she relished it while she could. Her feelings for the dog demon was just as strong as they had been, and growing more each day.

But time was against her.

"Who will keep you safe from those who desire to use you as a pawn in their own nefarious plots?" he asked softly, amber eyes boring into hers with an intensity that had her holding back shivers. He was talking about Seiti, that much she realized.

_"_I can take care of myself." she said, almost choking over the words as she spoke, only to grin at him before regaining her senses. "Besides, that's not a job I'd wish on my worst enemy. Trouble has an innate way of finding its way to me no matter where I am."

"What about one who would voluntarily take such a position?"

_"_Sessho…" Kaida began, only to be violently cut off when Sesshomaru's lips crushed against hers; pressing against them for what felt like hours, but was only mere seconds. It could have been either, she really didn't care. All she knew was a pleasant feeling swept through her body, and her head started spinning. Her head told her that she should be fighting against this assault, but the rest of her was telling her head to go jump off a cliff and into some pointy rocks.

After that…her entire focus was on the demon holding her in place.

* * *

He waited for her to pull away, waited for the angry outburst that he was sure was coming. But it never came. Instead, he felt her relax under his grip and submit to him, completely, breaking down walls that they both had kept firmly in place for the longest of times. 

As if rehearsing for this her entire life, Kaida's lips moved slowly against his, quietly dancing to a rhythm all of their own. Sesshomaru realized that she was being cautious, and unsure of herself, something he had been privy to only a handful of times before.

He was careful not to try her too hard or too fast. He caressed her moist lips with his own, mentally committing them to memory. At this point, Sesshomaru could care less if anyone had witnessed them.

He had known when she walked into the gardens that something had to give. He'd watched her, sparred with her, meditated and worked on controlling her demonic side, it was just too much. The stress of having to give Rin up was real enough, and he had started taking it out on her. But knowing that she would be leaving as well within the a few weeks had made him realize that something had to be done. She might leave in the end anyway, even wind up going to Seiti's side, but he'd be damned if he'd let her go without a fight.

Giving up Rin was bad, but knowing he would have to give Kaida up was worse.

Kaida reached up and touched his face softly, and he readjusted his hold on her, closing the already miniscule space that still existed between their bodies. Now that she was within his clutches again, he felt her lips part, and he deepened the kiss, listening to the little, surprised sounds emanating from within her throat.

As he kissed her lips, savoring their sweet taste, Sesshomaru lost himself for a few moments, embracing the heady rush of emotions and feelings that left him light headed when he finally pulled away from her.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaida asked, looking up at him with a dazed look on her face, her green eyes widened with a confused innocence that made him want to just kiss her again. It was that exact same expression that he had seen in the dojo months ago, the look that had caught him hook, line, and sinker. "What…"

"Kaida, the carriages are…oops!" a high pitched voice cut through the bubble of confused emotions surrounding them, bringing them back to the here and now. Both he and Kaida looked to their left, finding a wide eyed, slack jawed Rin standing in the doorway, her hands over her mouth. The demoness in his grasp jumped back, almost as if he had reached out and forcibly hit her. And for the first time ever since she'd come under his watch, Sesshomaru had to overcome the urge to strike out at Rin for interrupting him.

"I….uhh….sorry….didn't…" Rin stumbled, her head bent low in embarrassment. Sesshomaru only growled in aggravation and turned away, not trusting himself to say anything to either of them, and leaving Kaida to deal with the human girl.

"It's okay, Rin. What did you need?" Kaida asked, her voice carrying only a hint of shakiness.

"I was just coming to say that the carriages are ready to leave." the young woman said quietly. "Sakaki wanted to know if you were ready yet."

"I will be there momentarily." Kaida answered simply.

"We'll wait for you in the courtyard." Rin said, bowing herself out. Sesshomaru watched out the corner of his eye as Kaida's nervousness seemed to flare up once again as soon as Rin was out of sight.

"Sesshomaru, I…" she started, only to stop when she obviously couldn't figure out what to say.

"You should go. It is prudent for the convoy to make good time in getting to the Eastern palace." he answered, his own voice harder than before. He could see her visible frown at his sudden change in attitude, but was thankful she didn't comment on it.

"Right." she said finally. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"Thank you." she said, gathering the box that held the kimono, looking down at it with a nervous smile. The Western Lord said nothing, only nodded slightly before turning his back to her once again. A few tense moments later, Kaida's soft footfalls were the only indication of her exiting the gardens and heading for the courtyard.

When he was sure she was out of range, Sesshomaru's fist flew out and hit the brick of a nearby wall, the force causing a small part of the wall to crack almost to the point of giving away.

'_What have I done?'_ he thought. His mind was in chaos. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought he was on the verge of losing his sanity. A few calming breaths later, the red fuzz that had started to overtake his common sense dissipated, and he managed to calm himself down.

A loud din came from the courtyard beyond the garden wall, and Sesshomaru picked up the sounds of the carriages and accompaniment guards heading out on the trek to relay Rin to the Eastern castle. The Western Lord quickly jumped to the top of the wall, easily watching as Rin walked towards the carriage she would be riding in, along with Keisha.

He had been walking along the corridors of the fortress earlier that day, and had heard the clamor of Rin's final bout of packing. The Western Lord had entered into the familiar quarters and stood back, watching as Rin worked with quiet efficiency to get what needed to be done finished. He had said nothing to her, and he doubted she had even noticed his presence, but Kaida had noticed his arrival even if she hadn't said anything. Sesshomaru had carefully watched Rin over the past few weeks, seeing the way the girl was jubilantly preparing for her marriage to Kentaro. He felt his aggravation kick up to a new level as he watched his ward with mixed emotions as she boarded the carriage that would take her to her new home. She had been a part of his life for but a few years, but somehow she had affected him more than any other being. He frowned slightly, not liking the feeling of loss that filled him as his ward left. Such emotions were beneath him, and yet…

Special care had been taken to make sure Rin was being taken care of properly when he had first acquired her companionship, yet now he was handing that job over to another. The transfer of responsibility did not sit well with him, not at all.

He had never truly cared for someone like he did his ward, much as he masked it. The demon was unused to his recent reactions. He most assuredly did not like the feeling of emptiness he had experienced today, watching as Rin packed the last of her things and had them brought to the carriages. It was naught a fleeting emptiness, one that hit and then disappeared. This sinking feeling had stuck with him all day long, and now only grew greater, into a gnawing pain, as he watched the carriage that carried Rin out the gates of the fortress slip into the obscurity of the forest.

But this time, it was not only her that had caught his attention. Kaida, now mounted on a horse and still looking a little pink in the face from their exchange minutes ago, was heading up the accompaniment guard, and traveling at the side of the carriage conversing with Reisho and Nekotu.

Kaida…the hotheaded demoness who had just left him standing in the gardens after Rin had unintentionally broken up their interlude.

He had known she was standing in the gardens when she arrived, watching him. He would be the first to admit that his behavior as of late would confuse most anyone, but he honestly had not cared who did or did not take note of it. It was true he had sought her out more often lately, true that their time together was mostly spent talking about nothing that amounted to a hill of beans, and true that he had finally started acting on the interest she had sparked in him. But she had showed no outward signs of not wanting his company, so he continued to come back.

She had offered him a form of comfort as the days went on, and Sesshomaru was quick to note that she was anything but selfish with her time. Anytime he showed up, she would stop what she was doing and indulge him, whether it be in a spar or just a walk around the perimeter.

Sesshomaru suddenly found the empty feeling somewhat sated momentarily as his mind focused on her, only for it to come back out full force as soon as she too slipped out of sight. And then his memory of earlier that morning wrung true again, and he could easily see her as she packed her own belongings in preparation to go South again….leaving him alone.

Oddly enough though, the thought of Kaida's departure from the Western Lands were causing that black emptiness to come forth again to gnaw at his conscience even worse than had it been Rin. At least with Rin, Sesshomaru knew that she would be taken care of by someone who respected and valued her. He did have that much faith in the conniving kitsune Kentaro. But Kaida was another story all together.

And what if the kiss they had just shared was just another way of her putting up with his odd behavior? What if she had only let him do that out of pity, thinking he needed some form of reassurance?

Sesshomaru growled loudly at his line of thinking. Kaida was unselfish as far as her time with him was concerned, but he knew she would have retaliated against him had she not wanted his advances. He knew it. The only physical manifestations of stress relief she would acceptably partake in was sparring or meditating. She wouldn't lower herself to getting involved with him just because she thought he needed it.

But who would watch over her, once she had left his protection? Who would make sure that the wrong kind of attention was not brought to her? Who?

His more sensible side continued to argue that she had fared well enough on her own before she had became Rin's instructor. And she would undoubtedly do so once again. Kaida was strong willed and as stubborn as she was powerful, especially now. She was most definitely a force to be reckoned with even on her worse day.

Sesshomaru shook his head in disgust.

It was utterly ridiculous, this game they were playing. Sesshomaru had realized some weeks ago that what he felt for the Lady was more than a simple kinship turned to respect, and had been striving to find a way to keep her at his side for as long as possible. The kiss they had shared moments ago was filled with a heat and passion he had never known or experienced before. And he was slowly becoming addicted to the feeling of having her in his arms.

The first time he had felt such a feeling was when he had kissed her in the dojo some months ago. Sesshomaru had honestly figured the rush of heated emotions to be a fluke, the result of months of repressed, basic emotions coming to a head and spilling over. He had gotten just a taste of her then, but he had wanted more…so much more that it had taken almost two weeks before he'd managed to banish her from his dreams at night.

He had been confused at first, wondering why he seemed so connected with such a brazen, brash creature. But as the days passed, he realized that it was her brazen and brash nature that he admired in her. Kaida was a fighter, and a dirty fighter if the need called. She was wild, uncontrolled.

But the hang up that finally netted him was when he'd looked at her after that unexpected kiss and the dojo and seen how he had managed to throw her entire world off kilter with such a simple action. The fighting fire in her had been subdued, her brashness negated, her brazen attitude neutralized. For a split second, Sesshomaru had thought he'd tamed the wild hellion that was Kaida.

Though like most moments, it had passed too quickly, and he had left her standing there without a word of explanation or apology. His addiction had started that very moment, and with it, a burning need to see that subdued, complacent look on her face again. And for him to be the one that put it there, just like he had minutes before.

He wanted her. It was as simple as that.

But if her words in the garden earlier were to be believed, he was in trouble as far as timing went.

The soldier's spring games were to be held a week after the mating ceremony was concluded, and Kaida was planning on going back home the day after they were finished. In all, Sesshomaru had less than three weeks to figure out what he had to do in order to secure her placement with him.

He had to think of something, to come up with some sort of plan or strategy that would keep her at his side. The thought of her leaving his lands were bad enough, but the fact that her destination after leaving his side was the mainland…and consequently Seiti's home turf…just made it even worse.

No, something had to be done.

And he had to be the one to do it.

It was time he and Kaida had a long talk.

* * *

The preparation room for the mating ceremony was crammed full of bags, boxes, and all sorts of various trinkets and stuffs. And Rin was situated right in the middle of it, listening to her soon to be family rattle on and on about this and that. Lady Yoshe, as well as Yuri and Hoshiki had come into the preparation room hours ago and began the long process of getting her ready for the ceremony that was to begin in a little under an hour. 

Somewhere in between getting her ceremonial white kimono tucked and gathered up, and securing the obi in place, something had come up about Yuri and her exploits with Kaida's brother Keiji. It wasn't the conversation that had Rin worried, it was the look of utter concentration on her teacher's face.

Kaida had seemed a little off since they had left the Western Lands, and Rin had no doubt that it was because of what she had unintentionally witnessed right before their departure.

Finding Kaida wrapped up in her guardian's arms in the middle of the gardens was a bit of a shock, even if it was a pleasant shock. Rin had hoped that she hadn't done too much damage to whatever was blooming between the nobles, and had readily apologized to Kaida after they had left. The Southern demoness had accepted her apology, and blown it off, saying she didn't know what the hell had possessed either one of them to put themselves in a situation like that.

And when the had arrived in the East, Kaida had immersed herself in getting things ready to go and straightened out to make sure the mating ceremony went as smoothly as possible. Rin had thought that maybe once Lord Sesshomaru had showed up for the ceremony, things would calm down a bit. But as far as she knew, Kaida hadn't even spoken to Sesshomaru yet, other than a quick welcome when he had arrived. And if Rin knew her Lord Sesshomaru, the visible frown on his face was proof enough that her reception of him was not what he had been expecting.

The young woman had quickly sought out her soon to be mate, and told him what she had seen. After a few hours of quiet observation, Kentaro had come back with a grin on his face, telling her to just wait it out and things would take care of themselves. So, Rin had done as he suggested and kept her mouth shut.

But the temptation to give her teacher some form of comfort was weighing heavily on her shoulders, and she was on the verge of just breaking down and telling her it would be okay.

"God gave women intuition and femininity. Used properly, the combination easily jumbles the brain of any man I've ever met." Yuri said, grinning devilishly at her mother and dragging Rin's attention to the present.

"Yeah. It worked well enough on Keiji." Hoshiki teased her younger sibling.

"Jumbling my brother's brain isn't all that hard to do to begin with." Kaida snorted. "He's male. All you need are long legs and a short hem line."

"You know, Kaida, dear, one of these days your pessimistic attitude about love is going to get swept under the rug. Just you wait until the right one comes along. You won't know what hit you." Lady Yoshe said sagely, smoothing out the wrinkles in her formal blue and black kimono. "And I don't know about the rest of you, but I will quite happily be the first to say _I told you so._

"The right one this…the right one that..." Kaida muttered, rolling her eyes. "Everyone keeps saying the right one will come along, but I'm beginning to think he got squashed by a boulder during his trip to get to me."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Rin muttered low, causing Kaida to send a particularly nasty glare at the young woman in an attempt to keep her quiet. Rin just grinned, saying no more. But it didn't matter in the least, as it seemed the other occupants of the room were suddenly quite interested in some story that Yuri was telling about one of her escapades with Keiji.

"Don't start this again, Rin. Not now." Kaida hissed quietly.

"I already apologized, what more do you want me to do?" Rin answered, just as quietly.

"Not bring it up again?" Kaida suggested. Rin just smiled and shook her head, causing Kaida to groan. The young woman had taken the first opportunity presented to apologize for walking in on her and Sesshomaru in the gardens the week before. Kaida had not said anything, thinking that the less it was mentioned, perhaps the less it would lessen the embarrassment at being caught. Unfortunately for her, Rin seemed to have taken a perverse pleasure in her newest role of unintentional tormentor, and continued to drop not so subtle reminders that she had a good idea of what was happening between the two nobles.

That wasn't exactly knowledge that Kaida wanted anyone to know about, especially a young woman who was about to join with a family of kitsunes. But given all the possible reactions she had figured Rin would exhibit, Kaida had been surprised to see that the young woman was all for having her around her guardian.

"…it is difficult to know at what moment love begins; it is less difficult to know that it has begun." Lady Yoshe was saying, dragging everyone's attention back to the matter at hand while giving her youngest daughter a pointed look that Yuri just shrugged

"Rin, are you okay?" Hoshiki asked, kneeling beside the human girl. "You look a little off."

"Let's see what you look like when you've got to go through this." Yuri teased, which only made Hoshiki roll her eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you." Rin said with a smile. "But I'd like to talk with Kaida for a few minutes, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, dear. Call if you need us." Lady Yoshe said, nodding in quiet understanding, as she quickly ushered her two daughters from the room, shutting the shoji screen behind her.

"I've lost my mind, haven't I?" Rin asked suddenly, looking over at Kaida. "I can't believe those three are going to be my new family in just a few hours."

"They're not so bad once you get used to it." Kaida said with a grin as Rin fidgeted nervously.

"I know. It's just…I…for the longest time it was just me, Jaken, and Lord Sesshomaru. I don't exactly know how to deal with so many people." Rin admitted.

"You will learn. They're not a bad family, a little eccentric at times, but welcoming and warm. You'll learn soon enough what it's like to be one of many parts of a larger whole."

"I guess so." Rin said. "I just wish I wasn't leaving Lord Sesshomaru all alone."

"He won't be alone. Jaken's still with him." Kaida reminded her.

"And you will be too." Rin said, smiling.

"I've already told you, I'm leaving a week after we get back."

"You keeps saying that like you mean it. Would it be so bad for you to stay around for a little longer? I wasn't lying when I said I didn't want to leave Lord Sesshomaru along." Rin tried again, pleading evident in her voice.

"I do mean it." Kaida said firmly. "It's time for me to go back home. I've run out of reasons to stay gone."

"He's not a good enough reason?" Rin challenged.

"I didn't say that." Kaida refuted quickly.

"So if he asked you to stay, you would?" Rin queried.

"He'd have to give me a reason."

"Any reason, or one in particular one?"

"A viable reason." Kaida clarified.

"Seems to me you're waiting for an excuse masquerading as a reason." Rin pointed out.

"Excuse me?"

"You just said that you would stay in the West if he gave you a reason, but you didn't say what type of reason. You'd be using someone else's reason as an excuse to stay there, simply because giving you something to do is a quick cover story for you actually wanting to be there." Rin said, shaking her head. "For Kami's sake, Kaida, why don't you just admit you want to be there, that you don't want to leave?"

"It's not that simple. I have other responsibilities that I can't put on hold any longer just because there may or may not be something going on with Sesshomaru." Kaida said. "I've got too much to loose."

"What?" Rin demanded. "What is so precious that you're willing to walk away from someone who cares about you?"

"My reputation, for starters."

"Your reputation? Kaida, your reputation is already strung from one side of this country to the other and back again. And you have made it abundantly clear, time and time again, that you could care less." Rin pointed out. "I think you're just scared."  
"What are you…"

"You're scared. You've finally found someone who's managed to weasel their way past those impenetrable defenses of yours, and you don't know what to do about it."

Kaida turned her head to the side, refusing to meet the young woman's gaze. She didn't think Rin realized exactly how close to the truth she was. A light touch on her shoulder caused her to look back at an apologetic Rin.

"I'm sorry for sounding so pushy, Kaida. But I honestly do want to see Lord Sesshomaru happy, especially if it is with you. The two of you just…fit. You understand each other so well. I've seen that much. And you work together better than any two other people I've ever met."

"We also try to kill each other on any given occasion." Kaida muttered.

"Well, every relationship has its rough points."

"Rough points?"

"Would you prefer I called them random bouts of homicidal tendencies?" Rin asked with a grin, her cheerful spirits returning once again.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Kaida asked, giving her a expectant look.

"A while."

"Define a while."

"I've got a list."

"Kami help me." Kaida muttered, throwing her hands up in the air. "You don't."

"Kentaro's got two." Rin added on as an after thought.

"Rin!"

"Well…."

"Look, I'll think about it and see if I can figure out what's going on after all this is over with, and Sesshomaru and I get back to the West. Is that satisfactory with you?" she asked.

"It'll have to do, I suppose." Rin answered, frowning.

"Good. Now, let's make sure you're ready. Turn around slowly so I can check the fall of the kimono again." Kaida said briskly. Rin followed the instructions and slowly rotated in place, letting her teacher take in their handy work. "Well, everything looks fine from here. You okay, Rin?"

"I'm just….I don't know. Maybe this is a bad idea." Rin said quietly.

Kaida just looked at her like she was crazy, trying to figure out how one human woman managed to have such a huge mood swing on supposedly one of the most important days of her life. But then again, stress was known to affect different people in different ways.

Good example: look at what happened to Sesshomaru right before they left.

She was still trying to figure that one out.

"You've got cold feet, Rin. From what I've heard, that's relatively normal for new mates." Kaida said, trying to put the young woman at ease while obviously steering her away from any subject that was remotely linked with Sesshomaru.

"I don't have cold feet."

"Maybe it's just chilly toes then?"

"I just…it seems too good to be true." Rin said quietly, fingering the folds of the white kimono delicately as a smile worked its way to her face.

"I can imagine. But I've got something I want to give you before the ceremony begins." Kaida said, digging around in a small pouch to produce a gold medallion about half the size of her hand. "Maybe it'll calm your nerves a bit."

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"A gift…to you and Kentaro." Kaida said, handing it over to the young woman. Rin took the golden disc and looked at it carefully, taking in all the details of the picture on the front side that depicted a dragon and a phoenix entwined with each other and surrounded by a flowering vine of wisteria. "Tradition says that I'm supposed to give it to you after your joining."

"So why are you giving it to me now?" Rin asked quizzically.

"When have you known me to follow tradition?" Kaida asked pointedly.

"Good point." Rin murmured, looking at the trinket in thinly veiled appreciation. "It's beautiful."

"Look at the back." Kaida said, nodding at the girl. Rin flipped the pendant over, tears quickly coming to her eyes as she read the lines engraved before her.

_Father has said that the hand of a demon is the hand which protects.  
Mother has said that the hand of human is to nurture.  
Both hands join together and open the door to bring their love to life.  
And ask thee to be the light that protects the children of a such a union._

"Where did you get this?" Rin asked, wiping away the small droplet of water that had found its way onto her cheek.

"It was given to my grandmother when she was mated to my grandfather." Kaida said, a wistful smile on her face. "A good luck charm if you will."

"It's an heirloom?" Rin asked.

"It's hardly an heirloom." Kaida said with a grin. "More like a tradition that one is given to anyone deemed worthy enough by member of my family."

Rin actually thought she was going to burst into tears the longer Kaida looked at her. It was a simple fact that any child she bore Kentaro would be a half-demon, which was a lineage few considered worthy of noble families. Sesshomaru had pointed out to her that she was likely to deal with countless forms of bigotry and biases, but it had not deterred the young woman. Rin had walked out of that meeting almost in tears, knowing that her guardian was willing to accept any child she bore as a member of his clan. And she was on the verge of tears once again.

Apparently her emotional distress was noted by someone else as well because Kaida soon picked up the familiar aura of Sesshomaru coming down the expansive hallways towards the preparation quarters. He stopped at the doorway for only a moment before sliding the shoji door open and sticking his head in the room.

"Is everything satisfactory?" Sesshomaru asked simply. Rin smiled and nodded, wiping away the tears that had gathered in her eyes, beaming with pure unadulterated happiness.

"Everything is fine, Lord Sesshomaru." the young woman answered proudly. Kaida just grinned at her one time student and rolled easily to her feet.

"Well, I'm sure you two have some chatting to do, so I'll leave you to it." she said.

"Kaida…"

"I've got to get ready too, Rin." she said with a grin. "I normally wouldn't start so early, but that kimono is a bit more complicated that my usual formal wear."

"You were not going to wear battle armor to my mating ceremony." Rin said soundly, leveling the older woman with a venomous glare.

"Exactly. So I've got to get busy."

"Do I need to call Yuri back here?" Rin asked quickly.

"I'll find her. Don't worry about it." Kaida said, waving it off easily as she slipped out the room, shutting the shoji screen behind her. Kaida waited for a few moments until she heard the faint murmurs of Sesshomaru's and Rin's voices through the thin barrier, then departed down the hallway for her own quarters to get ready. She knew that Rin had had a heart to heart talk with Sesshomaru some weeks ago about all of this. But she also knew that if anyone could put Rin's mind at ease, it would be her guardian. Sesshomaru may be a cold hearted bastard at times, but he'd always had Rin's best interest at heart.

"What are you grinning at?" Yuri asked, seemingly popping out of thin air beside her.

"Nothing." Kaida answered. "Just thinking."

"Well you can think while you get dressed." the young fox demoness pointed out, her hands on her hips. "You're the only one not ready, and the ceremony is in an hour!" Kaida just groaned as the demoness suddenly grabbed her wrist and tugged her into her quarters, mumbling about this and that. The Southern demoness took one look at the new occupants of her room, which included not only Lady Yoshe, Hoshiki, and Yuri, but Keisha as well, and suddenly felt her skin crawl. Each and every one of them was holding some sort of cloth, comb, or hair decoration in their hands.

"Time to get started." Lady Yoshe said happily, coming forward. "Come now, Kaida, dear. You must be presentable at the ceremony."

"And it takes all of you to get me presentable?" Kaida asked grumpily.

"That and then some." Keisha muttered as she went to work on Kaida's hair, quickly and efficiently undoing the familiar braid she kept it in. The Southern demoness just rolled her eyes and waited for the torture to be over with. After all, if anyone was worth dealing with the pain of her getting all dolled up, it was Rin.

No one else had that high of a standing with her.

* * *

The ceremony was simple in function, if opulent in presentation. The largest hall in the Eastern castle had been decorated with blooming flowers and hanging vines of the most beautiful varieties. The altar Rin and Kentaro stood at as they recited the promises of faithfulness that had been handed down through generations of ruling nobles was decorated with draping cloths of rich red and royal blue. It was undoubtedly a striking mixture, as was the rich blue of Kentaro's formal dress robes and the ivory white of Rin's kimono as they stood against the backdrop of the evening sunset. 

Kaida watched as Rin and Kentaro shared a goblet of crimson wine that symbolized their new sharing of life together, and then turned as one back to the head eastern councilman who was presiding over the ceremony.

"We seek the comfort of another. Someone to share and share the life we choose. Someone to help us through the never-ending attempt to understand ourselves. And in the end, someone to comfort us along the way." the regal panther demon said, garnering the full attention of all those around him as he reached down to take Rin's right hand and Kentaro's left, entwining them and quickly tying a white ribbon around their wrists, a symbol of their joining together. "Who gives this young woman to be mated?"

"We do." Sesshomaru said calmly as both he and Kaida stepped forward together, placing themselves slightly off center of where Rin was currently standing.

"And you are?"

"Sesshomaru, sovereign Lord of the Western Lands, and guardian of this young woman standing before you."

"And Lady Kaida, youngest daughter of Lord Ryu of the Southern Lands." Kaida intoned immediately.

"And do you both, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kaida, acknowledge that Lady Rin has been versed in what is to be expected of her, of what a union such as this entitles, and what is expected of her."

"She has. And has voluntarily agreed to follow our bylaws as the one and only mate to young Kentaro." Sesshomaru answered.

"And who has taught the young lady as such?"

"I have." Kaida said. "I am responsible for handing down that which is expected and demanded of her given her new standings."

"Lady Rin, do you understand that you will forever be tied to our Lord Kentaro, forever to share the good and the bad, the daylight and the dark. And do you realize that this bond can not be broken under any circumstances, short of death?"

"I realize the circumstances, and accept them readily." Rin said proudly, staring right at a grinning Kentaro. The councilman then turned to Kentaro, and repeated the questions, pulling Lord Ronin and Lady Yoshe their son's side as they answered the same questions that she and Sesshomaru had.

Only a few minutes passed before the councilman declared Rin the new mate of Kentaro, and the newest addition to the Eastern family. The guests broke into a thunderous applause, and Kaida watched as a ridiculously happy Kentaro swept Rin up in a hug and swung her around half a dozen times before finally placing her on her now unsteady feet. The human girl looked absolutely radiant as she and Kentaro smiled and walked back down the large aisle of guests, leading everyone into a large banquet hall for what was more than likely going to be one heck of a reception party.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as his ward beamed happily to all of those gathered in the castle to witness the union. The ceremony had went off without a hitch, each and every one of them playing their parts as century long traditions demanded. In no time at all, Rin and Kentaro were swallowed up by the dense crowd streaming into the banquet hall from the room where the ceremony had taken place. Unconsciously, his eyes sought out Kaida, who was dressed in the formal red robes of the Western Lands, standing with her family about thirty feet away. 

She seemed happy to be with her family again, and was apparently being teased mercilessly by them if her slightly pouting face and her father's raucous laughter was any indication. Sesshomaru watched as Leiko reached out and fingered the red kimono thoughtfully, only to sneer and say something that apparently struck the wrong chord with Kaida because he could see her hands ball up into fists and her body take on a defensive stance. But whatever was said was quickly overlooked as Kaida's other sister Kei intervened and motioned for them all to make their way to the banquet hall with the hoards of other guests.

A few other words were exchanged, and he saw as Ryu held his youngest back for a last minute exchange. Because of the noise level in the crowd, Sesshomaru couldn't hear what the Southern Lord requested, but Kaida only smiled and patted her father on the shoulder before leaving his side and walking towards where he was standing. She slipped up beside him and grinned.

"I think they're expecting us in the banquet hall." she said.

"No need to keep them in suspense." he answered, not all that enthused. He had arrived in the East two days before, and had yet to find any time to actually talk to Kaida. The Southern demoness had been so tied up with helping Rin and the other females that even her meditation exercises had been put off. Sesshomaru had bided his time until now, knowing that after the ceremony was over with, she would be free of other restraints and able to talk with him.

"Father wants to meet with us later." she added quietly. "He wants to see how far your meditation techniques have helped."

"This evening?"

"Yes. He's leaving tonight after the banquet. Apparently there's been more trouble with the pirates hijacking our trade ships." Kaida answered. "He needs to get back as soon as possible."

"Very well then." Sesshomaru said gruffly as they walked together into the banquet hall, taking their assigned seats to Rin's right at the low table. Kaida gave him an odd look, but said nothing else. Sesshomaru just reigned his aggravation in and calmed himself down. He had waited almost a week to get Kaida by herself long enough to pin her down about what was going on. He could wait one more day. If her father had to be pacified first, then so be it.

But he vowed that by the time he and Kaida stepped foot back into the Western Lands, this mess between the two of them was going to be fixed.

* * *

_**A/N **- Hello to everyone out there. I hope you are enjoying the chapters. So stay tuned until next time._

_A.A._

_Oh, and please remember to review. I'd love to know what you're thinking. _


	47. Chapter 47

_**Disclaimer** - It's not mine. Doesn't belong to me in the least. I just own the plot and Kaida and her family. The rest belong to Takahashi-sama. So don't sue._

_**A/N - **Alright, I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter, as it was one little pain to write. I re-did it half a dozen times before finally tossing my arms up in aggravation and settled on leaving it as it is now. I'm beginning to think the more I write Sesshy, the harder it gets. Let's just hope this round of aggravation doesn't manifest itself as a bout of writer's block….._

* * *

**_Teaching Rin_**

**_Chapter 47_**

**_Fabricated Passing_**

* * *

It was a good thing that every vow Sesshomaru made was not a life or death type of thing.

Due to fate's cruel hand, he and Kaida had been subjected to their fair share of disgruntled looks, muttered insults and scathing glares during her father's inspection of the results from her meditation exercises…and that was only from Keiji. Leiko sure hadn't seemed to pleased with her younger sister's progress either, and had let it be known quite loudly that she didn't think any amount of meditation would cure Kaida of her 'weak blood and it's hold over her life.'

But by the end of it, Ryu seemed remotely satisfied and had left without nary a word against Sesshomaru's continued training of his daughter. Sesshomaru had thought that it would be easy to corner Kaida for a serious conversation after the other members of her family were gone, but he had been wrong. In fact, the second Ryu had disappeared into the evening sun, Kaida had been swept up by the Eastern family and kept busy for the rest of the night. They had left the Eastern lands next morning, and Sesshomaru had been on his last leg of patience as they journeyed to his home. The Western Lord had every intention of physically grabbing the Southern demoness and locking her in his study until they talked about what was going on.

Of course, his plan hadn't taken into account the possibility of problems that had arisen during his short absence from the fortress.

The second they touched down in the courtyard, he heard Jaken's squeaking voice calling his name. The toad ran up to him and began babbling about half a dozen semi-major crisis's that had happened, the least severe being that a group of his border guards had been attacked by some rogue demons…and the most severe being that one of the Western trade ships had been set afire during a battle with some pirates.

Sesshomaru had given Kaida barely a thought after that point as he began to wade through the messes that had been created during his short three day absence.

It was now two days later, and he was still sitting glumly in square one. He hadn't had the time to talk with her yet since she'd been busy organizing the soldier's games and working on her meditation since their return, and that was only when he didn't have her running some kind of errand. She had been more than willing to lend her assistance in anyway possible, and he was grateful to her, even if he hadn't said anything before.

Darkness had fallen a few hours before, and Sesshomaru knew that Kaida had likely already retired for the evening, if she wasn't running around outside in the forest somewhere. So he was surprised when he sensed her aura in the kitchen area of the fortress. He followed it, quickly finding her rummaging around in the store cupboards looking for something to eat.

He still needed to talk to her, and had even made a semblance of a plan as to how he was going to go about it. Sesshomaru knew himself well enough to realize that he didn't want her to leave, didn't want her to go back home and face the possibility of taking a mission onto the mainland just so that she would remain unmated and still out of the grips of the Southern Council members. As far as he was concerned, if Seiti could offer her a way out, then he could find one as well that would also cover to keep her within his borders for as long as possible.

"Finally get a free minute?" she asked without looking back at him. She took a few of the leftover rice balls from dinner and popped one in her mouth, finally turning to look at him.

"I am surrounded by incompetent morons." he stated simply. Kaida just chuckled and shook her head at him.

"You shouldn't call Jaken names when he isn't here to defend himself."

"Your humor is not needed." Sesshomaru said solemnly. _Kami forbid, she's in one of those moods. This is all I need._

"Maybe not needed, but welcome I'm sure."

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes." she said, crossing her arms and grinning at him. Sesshomaru just glared at her, despite the fact that her attempt at humor had helped a little. "You're in a foul mood tonight. What's wrong now?" Before he could answer, the shoji door leading into the kitchen area was pushed open to reveal a rather sleepy looking Keisha. The headwoman took one look at them, and quickly taking note of the obvious foul mood her lord and liege was in, coupled with the teasing look on Kaida's face, and shook her head.

"If you two are going to kill each other, then do it outside. I just finished cleaning." she said calmly, causing Sesshomaru to glare over his shoulder at her as she walked to get a drink of water.

"We're not going to kill each other." Kaida said calmly, giving the maternal tanuki demoness a small smile. "No bloodshed tonight."

"Keisha…" he growled warningly. It was bad enough he was about to broach a rather touchy subject with Kaida. He didn't need Keisha's presence to make it any more awkward than it was already going to undoubtedly be. _Any other time you would be out from under foot. Go away already before anyone else sees me make an ass out of myself._

"I'll see myself out. Good evening, my Lord, Lady Kaida." she said, finishing up her drink before bowing quickly and leaving out of the kitchens.

"See what I mean? You're even snapping at Keisha, and she hasn't done anything to deserve it." Kaida pointed out, quickly turning her attention back on him. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"You're a horrible liar. Want to go spar?" Kaida offered.

"No."

"Beat up on the elites?"

"No."

"Patrol?"

"No."

"Sesshomaru, are you sure you're feeling okay?" the demoness asked, her arms folded against her chest as she continued to watch him carefully.

"N….I am perfectly fine." he answered. _That could not be more of an understatement right now._

"That's debatable." she said demurely. "What's got you so wound up? I figured once you got that mess of paperwork out of the way you'd at least be a bit more sociable."

"When have you ever known me to be sociable?"

"Good point. Now what's wrong with you? You do realize if you don't tell me, I'm going to be forced to beat it out of you." she deadpanned. Sesshomaru just gave her an even colder glare.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It is a statement of simple fact." he said finally. He saw Kaida grin a little, and realized that she had been baiting him in an attempt to get some kind of reaction out of him. _Damned hellcat._

"Good to know your ego is still fully intact." she said, shaking her head. "Well, since you obviously don't want to indulge in your favorite pastimes this evening, I'm going to bed. Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru."

"I wanted to speak with you about something, actually." he said quickly, causing Kaida to stop and turn around.

"Something wrong?" she asked, all traces of her merry mood gone now. Sesshomaru mentally kicked himself for speaking before thinking.

"Not in the sense you may be thinking." he admitted slowly.

"What is it?"

"Us."

"Excuse me?" she demanded.

"You. And. Me." he ground out. _Well, definitely not the reaction I was hoping for, but…_

This was not going to be as easy as he had anticipated. He noticed the slight flush now present on her face as she turned to face him completely. Good to know he wasn't the only one affected by this particular topic.

"What did you want to talk about?" she offered.

Sesshomaru fell suddenly silent, not exactly sure as to how to continue. Kaida seemed to take this as a reason to up her concern about his sanity because she placed her hand on his forearm and looked up at him with a questioning glance that suddenly had him feeling more out of sorts that he had before he'd walked in here. His aggravation at being unsure of how to proceed quickly transformed into anger towards himself for not knowing what, or how, to tell Kaida what was on his mind. For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru wished he had been born the loquacious type as opposed to the more action oriented being he naturally was.

"Sesshomaru? What did you want to talk to me about?" she repeated.

"This." he said, looking pointedly at where her hand was resting on his forearm. Kaida flinched and withdrew her hand almost immediately, her fingers curling into a ball.

"You don't have to act like I've got rabies." she said quietly, a frown suddenly marring her once concerned face as she turned away from him. "I don't bite, you know."

"That is debatable." he echoed, causing her to look back over her shoulder at him. The look on her face could clearly be interpreted as one of those _are-you-out-of-your-mind _looks that she seemed to have down to an art. Truthfully, he was starting to think he had left his sanity, and his courage, back in his study when he had headed down here moments before. Kami above! What was wrong with him? He'd faced powerful opponents before and never been this, dare he admit it, nervous.

"Now I'm really worried. First you turn down a spar, and now you're cracking jokes? Are you sure Jaken didn't whack you on the head with that staff and you just don't remember it?" she asked, her voice completely serious as she continued to look him over carefully.

"No."

"Is that the only answer you're capable of giving me this evening?" she asked exasperatingly.

"No."

"If me being around so much is annoying you, all you had to do was tell me." she said bluntly. "No need to get moody and start snapping at everyone."

"This game is getting tiresome." he said finally. "This _thing_…"

"Game? Thing?" she asked, looking completely confused and on the verge of attempting to throttle him. "I don't even know what you're talking about! What _thing_?"

"_This _thing." he said, abruptly grabbing her and kissing her. Much like the last time, she tensed up at the sudden contact before getting over her initial surprise and reciprocating the affection mating of lips. _Better reaction. She's not trying to cut my head off for manhandling her again. _He heard a faint whimper emanate from somewhere in the back of her throat, and he smirked when he felt her hand clenching his shoulder involuntarily. _Hmph…I'm beginning to think she's enjoying this. Not that I am complaining in the least…_

When he finally let go of her, she blinked a few times and looked a bit dumbfounded before finally shaking her head. He could see the redness on her face start filling up her cheeks, and he hid a snicker at how blatantly uncomfortable she suddenly looked. Good to know he wasn't the only one feeling off during this exchange.

"Oh, _that _thing." she finally said quietly, her hand hiding her lips from sight and slightly muffling her words.

"Yes. _That _thing." he said simply, watching as she finally seemed to get herself in order. _If she blushes any harder, she is going to turn into a cherry._

"You know you can't just grab me like that anytime you want to." she said drolly a few moments later. "People are going to start talking."

"It could not possibly be any worse that what is already circulating through the gossip chains." he answered dryly. _That definitely could have went much worse. She's just confused. Confused I can handle. Angry…well that's another story._

"Well, yeah, I guess you're right." she said, grinning at him shyly. "Call me nosey, but what suddenly brought this on?"

"Truthfully, I am not so sure myself." he admitted, although he mentally berated himself for telling her a half truth. _Lie to her some more, Sesshomaru. You're far enough in the hole as it is._

"Right. Okay. And now…." she prompted. Sesshomaru watched her carefully, noting that she had finally gotten herself back under control.

_At least one of us has. _He still had the urge to just grab her again and pin her up against the kitchen wall and…well, pick up from where he left off. _Time for that later. Now you've just got to convince her that you are not some sick freak who…_

"Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly, waving her hand in front of his face. "You still in there?"

"I am fine."

"Okay. So, what exactly did you want to talk about?"

"This thing has gotten too far out of hand." he said simply.

"Thing? We're back to that again?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

"What would you call it?" he queried. _She's playing again…_

"Well…." she started thoughtfully, only to be interrupted by him before she could say anything.

"Perhaps an unexpected fixation would be a better term." he amended.

"Unexpected fixation?" she asked calmly.

"Rin's description."

"Ahh. I see."

"Do you have a better recommendation?"

"I don't think you want me to answer that, actually." she said, smiling slightly up at him. "So what are we going to do about this unexpected fixation we find ourselves in?"

"Perhaps we should just let things progress as they have been until now." he said carefully. Well at least he wasn't giving her a half truth. Sesshomaru didn't honestly know where their mutual attraction was going to head, and as such was not going to make any type of promises that he might eventually have to retract. It was better to just allow things to progress as they had…minus the high concentrations of unresolved tension at the most inopportune of times.

"Sounds like a plan to me." she said, only fidgeting slightly. "You do realize though, that I've got to leave here at the end of the week and go back home for a little while."

'_Not if I've got anything to do with it._' Sesshomaru thought, though he voiced an entirely different response. "I am aware of that, and it will be dealt with when the time comes. Does that sound plausible?"

"Sounds fine to me." she said.

"Good."

"Great."

"Wonderful."

"Peachy."

"Okay."

"Alright."

"Fine." he said calmly, turning to walk out the kitchen, leaving her standing there on her own to figure out her own obviously confused thoughts.

* * *

Kaida watched as Sesshomaru walked silently from the kitchen area and disappeared into the darkened halls of the fortress, not exactly sure of what had transpired. Her head was still trying to wrap itself around the fact that not only had Sesshomaru once again grabbed her out of the blue and kissed her (not that she minded), the proceeded to confess that he cared at least a little bit about her (surprise, surprise, surprise), only to finally walk out without much else of an explanation about anything (exactly how clueless was this guy).

_It's okay. Everything is okay. You've wanted this for how long now? Now you've got it. Breathe in, breathe out. Sesshomaru's just being….well, Sesshomaru. The two of you can work out the specifics later as for what the new boundaries are. Just…calm down and get your head on straight, before you do something and manage to screw up what just happened!_

Even after the mental pep talk, Kaida couldn't even attempt to wipe the delightfully happy grin off her face. Of course, she then turned right around and berated herself for acting like some little love-sick human teenager, but she figured she deserved a little leeway.

He had finally taken some notice in her. And if she knew him as well as she thought she did, his actions and verbal slips during their conversation cemented the fact that as far as his feelings were concerned, he was just as unsettled as she was. The fact that Sesshomaru was unsure of his words (even in the most minute of senses) because of her made a tingly thrill of female pride set itself in her head.

But something was still off…something still didn't sit right with her. Sure, she realized that Sesshomaru bringing up the topic of the attraction between them was a shock, especially given their past relationships with other people (or in her case, the lack there of). But he had left so much of the information she wanted to know…perpetually blank. Honestly, now that she replayed their conversation over in her head, she realized that they sounded like a couple of adolescent humans who had just figured out that they liked someone of the opposite sex, and had absolutely no clue as to what to say to them. It was that awkward.

She had the achingly alarming feeling that one of them had just missed something very, very important in that little confession session.

* * *

Sesshomaru trekked his way towards the dojo, intent on finding his missing target. Kaida had apparently disappeared from the grounds sometime early this morning, a few hours after he'd left her in the kitchen the evening before, and had yet to be found. He hadn't seen her all morning, and Bano had reported earlier that she hadn't shown up at the scheduled practice time for the elites that evening either. Not even Keisha had known where the Southern demoness had gotten off to. So, when he finally caught wind of her aura pulsating at a ridiculous rate from the general direction of the dojo, Sesshomaru pushed the remaining scrolls back off his desk and left his study.

He pushed the mat away from the entrance and stepped into the expansive dojo, his eyes quickly catching sight of a half dozen or so glinting, silver kunai slicing through the air and hitting their target, forming a perfectly straight line from one side of the target, through the center, and to the other side. His sharp eyes caught four more silver blurs as they left her hands, and four slight '_thuds_' heralded the blades lodging themselves in the target, this time forming a line that intersected the first, forming a cross of embedded kunai in the wooden dummy's torso.

"I see you decided to come out of hiding." he said simply. Kaida said nothing, just quirked her eyebrow and walked over to remove her blades before dropping them back in the holster on her hip.

"I didn't realize I was being tagged as in hiding." she answered. Sesshomaru waited for her to say something else, but she didn't. He was able to read her mood, and it looked as though she had been doing some hard thinking. Her usually cheerful face was subdued, and her entire countenance just seemed off. The last time he had seen her like this had been after they returned to the fortress following Kiyoshi's attack on her. Sesshomaru hid the frown that was threatening to escape. Why was she like this? He watched as she deposited the kunai holster back on the wall hook, then took up her scimitars and strapped them in place on her hips before unsheathing them and assuming the initial stance of a warm up kata he'd seen her do before.

"Need a partner?" he asked after she'd finished the exercise, unsheathing Toukijin and walking before her. She simply nodded and took up a defensive stance. He followed suit, just barely getting in place before she attacked, apparently having every intention of severing his head from his shoulders.

_'Great. She's in one of **those** moods.'_ he thought glumly, rolling out of the way of her constant barrage of attacks. The spar was off to a rather hasty start. Sesshomaru had never known her to anxious to get a hit in on him before, but she was trying like hell to shred him into pieces right then.

The grating sound of metal on metal was the only thing that could be heard as they faced off against one another. Sesshomaru, who had more brute strength than she did, knocked her away easily. Kaida somersaulted back, landing easily on her feet and readying herself again.

Only this time, she seemed to be changing her tactics.

Sesshomaru took note of how the scimitars in her hands began to pulsate faintly with her energy, much like Toukijin would do when he used it in battle. The pulsating continued to grow until the blades were engulfed in a dark green aura. Sesshomaru understood what she was attempting to do. It was a technique he had mentioned to her a few weeks ago, similar to how he would concentrate and feed his energy into his hand to form the acidic green whip he often used. It seemed like she had been using her meditation and practice time wisely if she had finally been able to attempt it.

The Western Lord pulled back his stance, letting his energy flow into Toukijin until it felt like the metal was going to vibrate out of his hands. He sensed more than saw when Kaida's hold on her demonic energy snapped, sending a tsunami of dark green power headlong at him. In an instinctual response, he let his own aura flow out, answering the challenge she presented with an equal response.

Somehow, and neither of them would even be able to figure it out later no matter how long they discussed the phenomenon, the energies collided. But instead of meeting and doing battle until one won out over the other, the channeled demonic energies seemed to implode in on themselves, effectively pulling everything around them towards the epicenter of the deluge of power. Sesshomaru felt Kaida's body crash into his after he was lifted from his feet, and he heard her surprised curse as they met in mid air.

The tumbled to the floor, landing in a heap, both still struggling to get to the top despite the explosion that rocked the dojo walls. Neither were armed anymore, as the explosion had sent all three swords skittering off somewhere out of reach, and both combatants took note of the change in armaments instantly. Kaida managed to get herself untangled from him, and almost managed to get to her feet, only to have him grab her pants and forcefully yank her back down onto the floor. The resulting wrestling match consisted of both of them getting in a fair few number of hits before Kaida seemingly disappeared out from underneath him once he almost had her subdued. She knocked him hard in the back of the head with her elbow, and Sesshomaru fell to his side, wondering why he was having such a hard time getting his hands on her. She was a dragon, not a snake. She shouldn't be able to slip out of his grasp so damned easily!

Kaida took quick advantage of the situation and tried to straddle his now prone form. She sat down on his abdomen and drew back her left fist to hit him square in the nose.

Sesshomaru hissed, but managed to dodge the punch and grab her wrist at the last second, twisting it until she almost howled in pain and glared down at him. He grabbed her other wrist as she attempted to drive a right cross into his jaw, finally immobilizing her hands. With a quick flip, he had her pinned underneath him and cursing him to the ninth layer of hell.

"You mind?" she demanded caustically, tugging at her hands.

"No. But I could ask you the same thing." he grunted when her knee met his gut before he could completely subdue her. He managed to immobilize her errant leg, and sat up, pinning everything from her upper legs down with his weight while his clawed hands kept her arms immobilized beside her head. He took a quick look at her and saw that there was no way she was getting out of the subduing hold short of flat out disappearing from underneath him. And that wasn't likely to happen in that lifetime.

"I meant would you mind getting up." she amended sarcastically. Sesshomaru felt her struggles begin again as she tried to twist her hips out from underneath him, obviously to no avail.

"I am perfectly fine right here." he said simply.

"Well I'm glad one of us is." she muttered. "As comfortable as you might be, I'm not. Get off."

"It seems we are in the middle of a simplistic communication barrier." he said conversationally, pointedly ignoring her plea as he settled himself more comfortably over the top of her.

"Sesshomaru…" she growled. "Get off me!"

"You're evading me again." he said pointedly, causing her to stop her fruitless wiggling and struggling to free herself.

"I am not!" she stated hotly.

"If you are not running, then why did you not show up at the elite's training session this evening? And why couldn't I find you all morning?" he queried, noticing how she blanched slightly at his words.

"I was distracted." she mumbled, looking off to the side.

"With what?"

"I was thinking."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"About what, pray tell?"

"Why are you so curious?"

"You're being evasive again."

"I AM NOT!"

"Now you are angry."

"No, I'm not." she grumbled, shooting him an icy glare. "If I was angry you couldn't hold me pinned to the dojo floor, and you know it."

"I realize that the recent turn of events have both of us in a more destabilized frame of mind." he said, ignoring her attempted instigation of a verbal fight. "But I did not think my admission would scare you to the point of avoiding not only me, but my soldiers as well. You have never been this spastic before, not even after Kiyoshi's attack. What is the matter?"

"Forgive me, but I've never _been _in this position before." she said vehemently.

"You are speaking in half-riddles," Sesshomaru told her calmly, exuding more patience with her than he had with any other being he'd ever encountered with the exception of Rin. "I cannot fix this if you do not tell me what is wrong." She continued to look off to the side until he used one hand to tilt her face so that she met his eyes. "Kaida?" It almost scared him to see the way the fiery fierceness in her eyes seemed to suddenly slip away, leaving her body limp and uncharacteristically lethargic to his nearness. It seemed he had hit the proverbial nail on its head.

"I'm confused, Sesshomaru." she said quietly, her eyes downcast in embarrassment. "I don't know what to do….how to handle this. Like I said, I've been in this position before."

"I cannot and will not retract what I said yesterday." he said simply. "I spoke the truth."

"I know you did. And I realize you can't take back what you said. Hell, I don't want you to." she said, looking back up at him. "Kami knows I've been waiting long enough to hear it come out of your..." She shut her mouth with an audible '_snap'_, and Sesshomaru could see a light blush overtaking her cheeks."I shouldn't have said that."

"You have been waiting for me to say that?" he asked, a playful glint in his eye that she quickly recognized as the major precursor for his ridiculously skewed form of teasing her. "Surely you have not waited long. You have dropped no hints or clues for me to pick up on."

"You wouldn't have gotten it unless I held you at sword point and made you recite it off a scroll." she deadpanned. That actually got a chuckle out of him.

"I would not be so sure of that, Lady."

"I would."

"Is your faith in my perception that low?" he asked.

"My faith in all your abilities is sound, as you well know." she answered softly. "I…well…I thought I was just another annoying little cretin that you would be more than happy to get rid of when I had to leave. That's why I never really said anything. I figured everything would stay calm if I kept my mouth shut and just went on like always."

"Surely you didn't think I went around kissing any _annoying little cretin_ that happens to be in my home?" he asked.

"I should hope not." she grinned. "Although if you did, I don't think Jaken would ever leave you alo…"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"Hehehe…sorry. Couldn't help it." she apologized.

"That's not the only reason you didn't say anything to me about this before." he pointed out. "You could have dealt with my rejection of your…feelings. You of all people are no stranger to being rejected. Why did you stay quiet for so long? Why did you wait for me to bring up the topic first?"

"Because." she said simply, as if that was an explanation in itself.

"Extrapolate a little more on that brilliant line of reasoning." he said, his voice telling her exactly how _brilliant _he thought her reasoning to be.

"Well why did you wait for so long to bring it up?" she challenged.

"Do not think you are going to turn this around on me." he pointed out calmly. "I asked first. Why did you wait? You have always been the type to go for what you want, when you want it. Why hesitate now?"

"Because I wasn't sure."

"Of what?"

"Everything."

"Explain."

"Look at this from my point of view. The only men that have ever taken any interest in me were all looking for one of two things. Either I was going to be a pawn for their power, or I was going to be a pretty little bed warmer. And in Kiyoshi's case, I probably would have been both at some point in time." she pointed out calmly.

"So…."

"So I didn't want to get attached to you, and then have you find out and manipulate them against me." she answered firmly. Had he been a creature of any lesser being, Sesshomaru would have scoffed openly at the possibility of her assessment. Of course, he realized that his reputation was one built on power, and how he would do just about anything to acquire more power, whether it be over creatures, people, or others of demon kind. Now that he thought about it, she had been partially right in being concerned about him using her. It was a tactic he was not above using when needed, although now he doubted his conscious would allow him to do such at this point. "…mention that I'd never actually been attracted to any of the bumbling idiots that came looking for my favor. They all wanted me to change who I was and try to make me into someone else. The wanted to hold me in….keep me caged….not let me do what I'd always known….not let me make my own choices anymore."

"They tried to tame you." he said.

"Basically." she hissed, her disgust showing through quite plainly.

"I think it is safe to say that their tactics were futile."

"You think?"

"I know." he said. "And I'm grateful that they failed so miserably. One soul's loss is another's gain, so I have heard."

"You see, you're no good with words any other time, but it's little things like what you just said that made me realize you didn't fit the typical mold of every other demon I'd ever come across." she said drolly.

"Really? Do tell."

"You left me alone. I thought it was odd at first, when you handed Rin over to me and told me to teach her all those rules that I consider a pack of crap and lies. When we started sparring together…you saw what I was, and what I was capable of when pushed to my limits. But you didn't condemn me for it, at least not too bad. You even went as far as teaching me new techniques. No one had ever really done that before, except my father and brothers. They were the only ones who ever really paid me any attention and never faulted me for the path I'd chosen." she said quietly, only to roll her eyes and shrug. "I know it sounds stupid to you, but that meant the world to me, whether you knew it or not. Somebody as respected in our world as you, and they were teaching me to be a better embodiment of the total opposite of what is considered proper for a noblewoman! Talk about irony at its worse."

"Now I understand. Are you calm now?" he asked when she finished talking. Kaida nodded, not really trusting herself to speak right then. Her monologue of a confession/explanation had caused her no amount of grief as it came out of her mouth. But now…now it seemed like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Sesshomaru knew now, and she didn't have to hide it anymore.

She had heard somewhere that confession was good for the soul. Maybe she should have paid a bit more attention to that gem of advice. Probably would have saved her a lot of headache up until now.

"Yeah. I'm okay now."

"Good." He kissed her again, and this time she didn't run away. There wasn't any need for her to. "I meant what I said, Lady." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, holding her close to his chest to keep her from suddenly getting a wild hair up her ass and trying to get away from him. Now that he knew what was wrong, he could remedy the situation.

"But…"

"I did not realize I caused you such concern with my admission. " he said softly, noticing how she tensed up again. "I am new to this type of situation as well. Perhaps it is best if we take our time in figuring this out." Kaida gulped and nodded. She had never thought past the fact that Sesshomaru might at some point in the future return her interest in him. Now that he was admitting to such, she was at a loss of where to head next.

"I guess it would be, wouldn't it?"

"It does seem the most plausible route."

"I think so too." she mumbled. "I…I trust you, Sesshomaru."

"I'm so honored," Sesshomaru grumbled good-naturedly. She felt herself flush a little more at his teasing tone.

"Well, I do trust you. But are you sure about this? There's still so many things that…" she started, only to be interrupted by him.

"Yes," Sesshomaru hugged her. "I am sure. In all honesty I am not sure where this may lead. But let us give it a try? We may surprise each other yet."

"Okay."

"Good." Sesshomaru replied, a triumphant smirk on his lips as he nuzzled her neck. "That is all I wanted to hear." Kaida bit her lip to keep from giggling from the ticklish feelings he was causing on her neck, but she didn't shirk away from the contact. In fact, she relished it, and lifted her freed hands up to run through Sesshomaru's silver locks of hair while he continued to raise goose-bumps on her skin with his prolonged contact along the sensitive areas of her neck. He places a few light kisses along her collarbone, and nipped her lightly with his teeth, causing her to whimper slightly.

"No biting." she said, mock seriously.

"Says who?" he challenged, leaning up to capture her still swollen lips in another demanding kiss that was quickly on its way to leaving her breathless and heady before she managed to pull away.

"Alright. You're curiosity is sated and we know where we stand with each other, right?" she mumbled. Sesshomaru just grunted, although whether it was in answer to her question or response to her scratching behind his ear, she wasn't sure. "Right, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes." he said absently, raising up to look down at her with molten amber eyes.

"Good. Now can you do something for me?" she asked.

"What?"

"Let me off the damned floor!"

* * *

"General Kaida, ma'am." Sakaki said, saluting her the next day as she walked through the fields where the elites were training for the day.

"Sakaki." she acknowledged, nodding as she walked past him to inspect some of the soldiers who were already in the middle of a spar. Sakaki walked over to her and regarded the fight with a critical eye.

"They're going to have to get better than that before the festival next week." he said when Reisho managed to toss the other man onto his rear end and pin him.

"Next week?" Kaida asked, turning to him with a confused glance. "I was under the impression that the games were set for the end of this week."

"You haven't heard? We're having to push them back a week." Sakaki answered.

"And why is…"

"Sakaki!" Bano's voice cut through the din of the surrounding spars, quickly grabbing the elite's attention and pulling him away from his previous conversation with her.

"Sir!"

"Get over here!"

"Yes, sir!" Sakaki called back. He turned and gave Kaida a quick bow before heading towards the towering bear demon captain. The demoness wrinkled her nose in aggravation. Why was there a sudden change in plans and no one had informed her of it. Of course, she could chalk it up to not showing up for the training yesterday with the elites since she'd been a little preoccupied with Sesshomaru, but something still didn't sit right with her. These games were an annual event, and had been in the planning for nearly three months. What could have happened to have them suddenly change days? She wasn't sure, but was curious to know exactly why, especially since it would put her trip home off for another week, meaning she would have to give her father a legitimate reason for staying the extra seven days. Kaida just shook her head and quickly immersed herself in a spar with Nekotu.

As far as she was concerned, it couldn't be anything too dreadfully terrible that had occurred, or someone would have mentioned it to her before now. So, she focused on the task at hand and decided to track Sesshomaru down after she was finished with the elites and ask him about it if she couldn't get an answer out of one of the soldiers under her watch. After all, the Western Lord prided himself on knowing exactly what was going on within his domain, and she could get a straight answer out of him.

* * *

"Sesshomaru? You busy?" she asked quietly, taking note of the pile of scrolls in front of him after she found him in his study. The elite's training had went well enough, and she had decided to search out the Western Lord to try and get an answer to her questions about moving the games since all the elites would tell her was that some of the equipment they needed was not in yet.

"Hn."

"Sakaki just told me that the soldier's games have been pushed back another week." Kaida said, crossing her arms over her chest after she walked in and took a spot behind him against the wall.

"And?" he asked, not even raising his gaze from the scroll he was reading over.

"You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?"

"Not specifically."

"I don't want specifics, just a reason to tell my father why I'm going to be a week late returning home." she said simply, peering over his shoulder to have a look at what he was reading.

"They came to me and asked that the games be put off in case the altercations with the pirating became any worse. Bano seems to think that if the games continue on next week, that more intruders will use the lax in security to infiltrate the borders and cause more trouble." Sesshomaru said absently. "Word has it that the pirate attack on my trade ships was no mere accident, and something else is in the planning, although none of my sources can confirm what it is."

Kaida frowned slightly at his obvious lack of concern. Not only that, but his response seemed a bit too…practiced to be natural.

"Right." Kaida said suspiciously. "And what else? I tried to find out why, but we were interrupted before I got a full explanation."

"They did not have all the necessary equipment for the festivities." Sesshomaru said, finally looking up at her. "Is there a problem?"

"What kind of equipment do you need for a day of games?" Kaida asked, doing a quick mental check of what was in the storage portion of the barracks. As far as she knew, they had everything they already needed. The latest weapons shipment had come in a few days ago, and there were plenty of targets and such for the archery and kunai throwing games. Keisha had even said that she had all the food that would be needed to feed the hoard of elites. What was the problem then?

"I have no idea why else they could want to put it off." Sesshomaru said, turning his attention back to the scrolls.

"Sure you don't." she answered, quietly letting herself out of the study and heading back down to the courtyard for a quick chat with Sakaki. If the head guard knew what was going on and just didn't want to tell her, she was relatively sure she could con him out of the information.

And if she couldn't, she could always just beat it out of him.

* * *

_**A/N **- I hope everyone is enjoyed this chapter. And I am sorry for taking so long to update. The real world has a habit of biting me in the arse when I least expect. _

_Just so you know…I absolutely **abhor** the way this chapter turned out. It just seemed to go every which way but how I wanted it to. As far as I'm concerned, both Sesshy and Kaida are ridiculously out of character. But nothing I did seemed to change that, no matter how many times I rewrote it. So please, just overlook it for now, and I'll come back and see what I can do with it later. _

_Anyhow, please remember to review, and I bid you ado until the next chapter is out._

_A.A._


	48. Chapter 48

_**Disclaimer** - It's not mine. Doesn't belong to me in the least. I just own the plot and Kaida and her family. The rest belong to Takahashi-sama. So don't sue._

_**A/N **- This chapter has been specifically written for the purpose of trying to redeem myself for that embarrassment of a previous chapter that you just finished. Forgive me, but Sesshy just seemed like some alien from Mars during chapter 47. I shall attempt redemption for him within this chapter, and hopefully show that despite the fact he and Kaida are now trying to forge a real relationship(and the fact that he's still mostly clueless about how to go about it), he's still the pain in the ass, dangerous little pup we all know (and like Kaida) love!_

_**

* * *

**__**Teaching Rin**_

_**Chapter 48**_

_**Teaching an Old Dog New Tricks**_

* * *

"Concentrate." Sesshomaru ordered sternly to his pupil, who was currently sitting in front of him, attempting to meditate. 

It was morning, just after the clouds had broken over the eastern horizon, and Sesshomaru was attempting to assist Kaida in getting to the next level of meditation. Two days had passed since their encounter in the dojo, and things had been progressing at a nice pace for the two of them. Sesshomaru was happy to note that much of the overlying tension that had been present before their discussion had disappeared afterwards. Even Kaida had commented on the slight change, saying that it was a more than pleasant change of events.

"I could concentrate better if you'd keep your hands to yourself." she muttered, looking over her shoulder at him. Sesshomaru's face remained as impassive as ever, but it was hard to keep from snickering at the flustered look on the demoness' face. "I'd like to see you try to focus on meditating when someone's groping you. This wasn't exactly what I was thinking when you said this morning would be a hands on exercise."

"I was not, and have never, groped anyone. Nor will I begin anytime within the foreseeable future." He said self-righteously. Kaida scoffed and sent him a pointed look.

"So what do you call it when you tried to untie my haori?" she queried.

"I was simply loosening the cloth in order for your energy to move more freely about. It is important for your aura to have free reign." he answered seriously.

One look at her face showed exactly how much she believed that line.

Sesshomaru had found it quite entertaining to see Kaida react to his innocent, and not so innocent, advances. Hardened soldier though she may be on the outside, he figured out that her reactions to his attention was sincere. She wasn't playing coy, much like Asami had done those years before. Nor was she a blatant flirt like many of the courtesans he had come across. Kaida's blushing came from her sincere lack of interactions with the opposite sex…at least as far as mutual attraction was concerned. Kami knows she had no trouble barking out order and commands to the soldiers she oversaw.

"Free reign? If it is as important as you're making it sound, then why haven't you mentioned it before now?" she challenged.

And of course she was getting better at taking his subtle teasing and playing, something he was finding ridiculously entertaining.

"You were not at a sufficient point in your training for that to be a concern." he answered evenly, causing her to bristle as he sidestepped her verbal trap once again. "Now however, you are at a point where it is quite important."

"And when exactly did I reach this point?" she asked, turning herself so her entire body faced the cross-legged Western Lord.

Sesshomaru held in a smirk. She was also getting better at catching onto his little word games and such, and wasn't afraid to call him on them…not that she ever really had before. Now it just seemed a bit more fun to see her try to put him in the proverbial corner.

"Not too long ago, only a few days I would say." he answered lightly. "Now turn around and try it again." He heard Kaida grumble something, but paid no attention to her mumblings as she quickly reoriented herself and began the exercise again for the fourth time.

A few minutes of silence passed as he kept a constant watch as her as she slowly began to recede into the calming meditation trance that he had taught her. He could hear her breathing evening out, and could see her body slowly beginning to relax a little more as her energy slowly began to stretch out of the confines of her body, reaching out in little green tendrils to the surrounding area. The wispy sensors wove themselves in and around the foliage, as well as around Sesshomaru as he continued to watch over her.

She was doing well, despite the small fact that he had yet to tell her that. They had even attempted to call out her demonic side earlier, which had been partially successful. Kaida's more unrestrained side had come out for about ten minutes before retreating back into her psyche. Sesshomaru had figured that Kaida needed some practice in holding her demonic form for longer amounts of time, and had explained to her how to manipulate the energy within her to simulate a partial change.

Now if he would leave her alone long enough to actually let her get to that point, they might get something done this morning.

Sesshomaru knew he was not one who had ever been considered a flirt, at least not by a long shot. Nor was he a creature that had been thought of to be playful in any way, shape or form. But he had realized quickly that with the new understanding between him and Kaida, and the subsequent release of tension, that he was having an enjoyable time bantering with her. Of course, the fact that he could now touch her without having to find a suitable cover-up reason helped immensely…but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone, even on his deathbed.

For the first time in centuries, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands was actually having fun.

And what a sight it was.

But the best part was the fact that Kaida wasn't stopping him from indulging in his unique whimsy. He knew that if she had truly taken offense to what he was doing, the liberties he was taking, she would be quick to say something about it. Of that he had no doubts. Of course, given her current position, he was beginning to think she was enjoying the exchanges just as much, if not more, than himself.

Sesshomaru shook himself out of his inner monologue and quickly took an assessment of how Kaida's power was twining itself around her body. The green fingers of demonic energy almost looked like it was creating a cocoon around its host. He looked a little more carefully at the bottom of the cocoon and noticed that a rather large red ant had decided to crawl onto her kneeling form. The Western Lord was suddenly fighting an internal battle in his head. He could let the insect continue on its path, and risk the chance of Kaida getting bit. Or he could remove the pesky creature and chance her wrath at being interrupted yet again. It didn't take much debating. Decision made, he reached out with his thumb and pointer finger and pinched the little pest, taking a little extra with it.

"What the hell!" Kaida yelled, whirling back to look at him as the cocoon of energy that had been building around her burst. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I did not wish for the ant to bite you, and as its venom is quite caustic, did not wish to burn a hole in your clothing." he answered calmly, showing her the squashed remains of the insect on his thumb.

"So you had to pinch my ass to get it off?" she demanded.

"Would you rather I had slapped it?" he asked.

"Sesshomaru!"

"The ant, Lady. Would you have rather I slapped the ant?" he clarified. Kaida grumbled at him, but he caught the hint of a grin that was threatening to get out. Oh yes, she was enjoying this immensely.

"Focus." she ordered sternly. "And get your mind out of whatever filthy place it has taken up residence this morning. Who knew you, of all creatures, were a closet pervert?"

"You presume to order me around? And I am not a pervert." he said, adding the last part as an afterthought.

"Yeah, I do. Not that you're inclined to listen, but still." she answered. "And yes, you are acting like a pervert. And to make it worse, you're acting like one who's trying to act innocent." He was about to respond to her accusation when he caught the faint aura of someone coming towards them at a quick pace. He stood up and turned to face the direction the intruder was coming from. Kaida stood as well, apparently sensing the newcomer as well. "We've got company coming."

"Indeed." he answered. A few moments later, a soldier from the fortress broke through the tree line and made straight for them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, forgive me for interrupting, sir. General Kaida, ma'am." the soldier said, giving a curt bow to the two nobles after he caught his breath.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru demanded coldly. He was having fun. He didn't want to spoil it now, just when things were about to get interesting.

"Captain Meketori just arrived at the fortress with a prisoner, says he's a spy from the mainland that they caught along the border with the General's lands." the lizard demon said quickly.

"A spy?" Sesshomaru questioned, all thoughts of playing quickly leaving his mind.

"Aye, sir."

"Along the borderlands with the south?" Kaida asked. Sesshomaru noted that any hint of her previous playful mood had completely disappeared with the mention of her homelands being in danger. He gave her a quick glance, and the two of them were headed straight back to the fortress without another word. The soldier who had been sent to retrieve them followed along as well, answering Sesshomaru's curt questions with the little information that he knew. They stepped into the courtyard of the fortress a few moments later, and Sesshomaru noticed that Captain Meketori, a cat demon with a large scar across his left eye, dark brown fur, and an attitude that was considered brusque on the best of days, was still standing in the courtyard with his horse. Across the roan's back was a demon who looked like he'd been brought to the furthest plains of absolute torture, only to be denied the peacefulness of death and yanked back into the reality of the living world.

"Captain." Sesshomaru said, nodding imperceptibly to the neko. The cat demon stood up straight and bowed deeply to him and Kaida, as she had taken up watch on his right side. "What have you brought?"

"A spy, my Lord." the cat answered, his raspy voice plainly showing his disgust when he grabbed the bound demon's hair and yanked his head forcefully up to face Sesshomaru. "We found him trying to sneak across the border into the Western Lands a few days ago. He claimed he was part of a trade caravan that had passed through, but none in my battalion, nor Lieutenant Yamagashi's battalion were aware of any caravans coming across. We detained him when he began acting suspicious, claiming that he was acquaintanced to the Lady Kaida, and that he needed to get to her immediately."

"Do you know this creature?" Sesshomaru asked, turning to the stoic faced demoness at his side.

"Never seen him before." she answered. "Besides, anyone who matters knows that I'm still in the West."

"I figured as much." Meketori said gruffly.

"Did he have any belongings with him?" Sesshomaru asked. The neko captain nodded and withdrew a small pack from his horse, handing it over to Sesshomaru. The Western Lord opened the flap and pulled out a piece of torn scroll that had a hastily scribbled message on it.

_**'Info passed. Target leaves three days after full moon from Masuria port. Cargo value estimated as high. Definite interception expected.'**_

"Have a look at this." he said, passing it over to Kaida. The demoness scanned the message, then turned to look at him in complete anger.

"Masuria port is in the second largest of our port villages along the coast." she said.

"It is where your trade ships dock, is it not?" Sesshomaru asked, digging through the rest of the contents, finding a few more notes, a map, and a scroll that looked remarkably like an inventory manifest for a ship with the name of _Dawn's Star. _

"That port is where most of the ships dock, yes." she answered, looking over to glance at the scroll he was skimming. "The _Dawn's Star_? That ship was attacked nearly a month ago during an expedition to the mainland, along with the _Dusk's Wind_. What's scum like this doing with the manifest list? More importantly, how'd he get it?"

"That's the same thing we were wondering, Lady." Meketori said gruffly. "We tried to get him to talk, but he shut up tighter than a clam. Almost killed the sorry bastard a few times before we figured you'd have better luck getting him to squeal."

"Were there any others with him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"None that we saw, and we checked his trail. Looks like he was the only one." the cat answered.

"I shouldn't expect he had any accomplices." the dog lord said, proffering the pack to Kaida for further inspection while he turned his attention to his captain. "You didn't find out any information at all from him?"

"Other than he entered into the Southern Lands on a trade ship coming back from China a few weeks ago. But we only know that because of the log he kept in his pack." the cat answered.

"One of the only ships that wasn't attacked on the return trip, no doubt." Kaida grumbled. "Anything else?"

"It seems he has a contact in one of the villages under my domain along the western coast." Sesshomaru said calmly, glancing at another piece of torn scroll. "Someone with the name Oak, apparently."

"The one in Masuria is called Maple." Kaida said, sifting through the pack and coming up with another piece of damning evidence. Sesshomaru took a closer look at the unconscious demon who's hands and feet had been tied before he'd been thrown unceremoniously over the horse standing before them. He was dressed in normal clothing, with no visible signs of rank or affiliation.

Of course, any telling marks had probably been cut away considering the state the ragged, torn clothing was in. His short black hair was messy and covered in dried blood, causing it to clump together and stick out at odd angles. Sesshomaru grabbed his head and pulled it up, taking note of the numerous fresh and still healing cuts that covered the flesh. The demon's face was tinted black, and it would have been easier to find a spot that wasn't covered in a bruise or congealed blood. He let the disgusting creature's head drop back down, and a resounding _thunk _was heard when it hit the saddle.

"How long has he been unconscious?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"A few hours. Wouldn't shut up on the way here, so I clocked him a good one. He was giving me a damned headache with all his bitching." the captain said bluntly.

"Take him down to the interrogation room and wake him up." Sesshomaru ordered Bano, who had been standing nearby awaiting orders. "We shall be down there momentarily."

"Sir." the bear demon answered, heaving the body from the horse and heading into the fortress. Sesshomaru nodded towards Reisho, who followed his captain without word.

"Will you be heading directly back to the borderlands?" Kaida asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"How about something to eat first?" Kaida asked. "You look half dead yourself, Captain."

"I'm fine, Lady. Thank you, though, for your concern." he answered politely.

"Nonsense." Kaida refuted, waving Sakaki over to her side. "Sakaki, take the captain to Keisha and get him some food and drink."

"Yes, General." the dog demon nodded, then motioned for the cat demon to follow him. "This way, Captain Meketori, if you would, sir." Kaida waited until the two demons were out of ear shot before she cursed under her breath and turned to him.

"Who do you think is sending in spies to watch your villages?" she asked as they started walking into the fortress and towards the interrogation chambers that lay below the main levels.

"Obviously the same ones who have been intercepting your father's ships." he answered calmly as they traversed the winding hallways. Kaida followed him through a heavy door and into the dank coolness that made her want to shiver. The hallway they entered gave off an earthy smell, and she had no doubt that they would likely be below ground level if they continued to descend any further. There were no torches along the walls, nor any lamps. Only a lone candle ever ten feet or so along the walls allowed them to see where they were headed.

A few minutes later they were standing in front of a heavily bolted door that was open. Bano was standing outside the cell, and Reisho was emerging from the darkened room when they stopped in front of it. Sesshomaru heard a hacking, gurgling cough emanating from the cell. It seemed like the prisoner was awake.

"Dismissed." he said, sending his two soldiers off with little more than a wave of his hand. "After you, Lady."

"You're not going to question him?" Kaida asked curiously.

"I was going to leave that up to you since he seems to be part of the reason your father's naval regimens are in a constant state of decrease." Sesshomaru offered. "Consider it a gift for managing to keep your wits about you during training earlier." He saw her slight flush give way to a determined countenance as they entered the dimly lit chamber. The spy had been shackled to the wall with heavy chains that attached to cuffs that were bound to his wrists. The demon was sitting against the wall, his head bowed to his chest, refusing to look up at them.

"You have a name, spy?" Kaida asked simply. Sesshomaru stood at her side and remained silent, curious about her interrogation tactics. But the captured demon made no move to answer her, nor did he given any indication that he'd even heard the question. Kaida frowned and kicked at the prisoner's outstretched leg. "Wake up, asshole. I've got questions."

"Who ssssaysss I've got any anssssswerssss?" the beaten thing hissed. Sesshomaru stifled a groan. Snake demons, just what he felt like dealing with.

"Now, I believe you've got answers. In fact, I think you're in possession of some information that we may find useful." Kaida said calmly, regarding the captured spy with some interest.

"And where exsssactly did you hear that from?" the demon asked scathingly.

"Let's just say a little bird told me." she answered. "Now then, are you going to be a good prisoner and tell us what we want to know? Or are you going to be difficult."

"Go to hell, bitch." he hissed. "You're going to kill me either way."

"Yes, but at least you're being given the choice of dying rather quickly and painlessly…or quite slowly and filled with agony. I ask you again, are you going to be difficult?" she asked easily. The snake demon glared even harder at her and spat a mixture of saliva and blood at her feet, causing a growl to rise from Sesshomaru's throat as the venomous saliva eat away at the floor, sending up little spirals of steam.

"Difficult it is then." Sesshomaru growled, reaching out for the snarling prisoner and slamming him up against the stone wall of the cell. "There are ways to loosen your tongue, snake." Kaida remained impassive as the demon howled in pain and Sesshomaru spotted a thin trickle of blood starting to seep down the side of the snake's neck.

"Ready to talk now?" Kaida asked after he had roughed up the battered snake a little more.

"Go…to hellssss…" the snake said barked angrily, his head apparently still reeling from being slammed against the wall a dozen consecutive times.

"Already been there. Quite a nice stay, even if it is a little on the warm side." Kaida replied calmly. Sesshomaru backed off again, watching as she stooped down in front of the prisoner and drew back her fist, smashing it into the demon's stomach. The snake let out a '_oomph' _of pain as blood spurted out of his mouth. She backed up and looked down at him coldly. "We can do this in a much easier fashion, you realize."

"I'm…not talk…talking to…the…likessssss of you…"

"The likes of me?" she questioned. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"You're that…bastard'sssss cheap whore…" he said heavily, giving Sesshomaru a pointed look. "I don't…talk to….trassssh."

"If I was anyone's whore, don't you think I'd be safely tucked away and a bit preoccupied right now, as opposed to being here interrogating vermin like you?" she said calmly. "Now who sent you here and why?"

Silence.

"She asked you a question." Sesshomaru said coldly, flexing his claws and willing the poison to flow freely.

"My Lord…may ssssee you assss….a worthy invessssstment…but I do not." he hissed.

"Well you tell me who your Lord is and I'll go have a chat with him about the incompetence of his subordinates." Kaida growled, getting down in front of the captured demons' face and slapping him hard a few times. "Start squealing, asshole, or this is going to get very painful, very quickly."

Silence.

"It seems he is the stubborn type." Sesshomaru commented easily.

"That's the best kind." Kaida said, getting up from her stopped position and delivering a painful kick to the demon's side. "Let's just hope his stubbornness in remaining quiet extends to his will to stay alive."

* * *

It was two hours later when Kaida finally exited from the interrogation room. The snake had provided very little viable information, other than his name was Neoga, he was working for a mainland lord, and that lord was not Seiti, but Shinegori, a Chinese dragon Lord known for his vicious temper and thirst for blood. She groaned and headed towards Sesshomaru's study, knowing he would want to hear the little bit of information she had managed to beat out of the reluctant informant since he'd been called out of the interrogation a half hour ago to deal with Kami only knew what. 

The prisoner was currently unconscious in his cell while his body attempted to repair the vast amounts of damage she had inflicted upon him. The creature was stubborn to a fault, but her tactics were not designed to kill him, just to put him in ungodly amounts of pain until he gave her the information she wanted. He would be kept alive until his usefulness was exploited. Afterwards, well, that was another story. Kaida turned down the main hall that quickly branched off to Sesshomaru's study, but came up short when she heard Jaken's annoying voice wafting down the hallway.

Kaida stopped and listened, wondering what the ugly cretin was complaining about now.

"…think that she is capable of interrogating an prisoner the correct way? Impossible!" Jaken's squeaky voice set Kaida's hair on end. That little toad was not her most favorite person. If he was griping about her again, there was no doubt that whatever he was talking about would be tinged with the toad's well known dislike of her.

"She is capable of questioning the snake on her own." Sesshomaru's calm voice replied. "After all, it is her family's honor that has been breached upon, more so than any others. Let her have her fun."

"Honor? What would she know of honor! The witch is liable to kill him before we extract any information, my Lord! I beg you allow me to intervene on your behalf."

"No."

"But my Lord, she cannot hope to make a full blooded demon bow to her requests! Not like she is! She'd do better to change into her full demon form and attempt an questioning!" Jaken croaked. "I, however…."

"Shut up, Jaken."

"But my Lord, it is her presence within the fortress that was the cause of your textile trade ship to be attacked just last week. It would be more prudent to send the woman back to her own homelands so that it can be dealt with accordingly without bringing the Western Lands into it!" Jaken crowed. "She is no asset to you! I beg you to send her back. She's nothing more than a tool for some powerless scavengers to fight over."

_**Growl**_

_**Thump**_

_**Crash **_

Kaida winced as a loud shattering of glass was heard, followed by the painful yips of Jaken as he apparently picked himself up out of the broken shards of whatever he had knocked over or landed on. She smirked, feeling a bit better that Sesshomaru had conked the itinerant retainer on her behalf for speaking ill of her.

"Jaken. I will not repeat myself." Sesshomaru said icily. "And it would do you well to keep your mouth shut. A tool….a weapon though she may be, I will not send her back to her homelands simply because there is a possibility of a scuffle with some half-witted mainland demon. She is more useful to me here, where I can harness and control her abilities if I need to. She's not going anywhere, at least not anytime soon."

By now, the good feeling she had been experiencing was gone. She heard a muffled apology, and assumed that Jaken was trying to regain his master's favor, an all too common occurrence. But her attention was not focused on what the toad was mumbling in apology so much as it was repeating what Sesshomaru had just said. It was obvious that he wasn't going to send her packing home because of this new turn of events, and she was thankful for that.

But she sure as hell didn't appreciate his reasoning behind it!

The Southern demoness shook her head and turned on her toe, heading towards the kitchen area where she was pretty sure Keisha was keeping Captain Meketori entertained during his delay back to the borderlands. There were still some questions she had for the neko, and now would be a good time for her to ask them. She'd deal with Sesshomaru later on, if she managed to get over her aggravation and disappointment at hearing him refer to her a weapon at his disposal.

Their present attempt of a relationship taken into consideration or not, she wasn't about to let him use her for any kind of tool, whether it be for his own gain or not.

* * *

Sesshomaru was finishing up a few small matters that had kept him occupied for the majority of the evening, and had decided he was going to head back down to the interrogation cell to find out if Kaida had managed to coax anymore information from their newest guest. He was halfway down to the underground room when he realized that he could not sense Kaida's aura. Instead, he felt the booming waves of energy that heralded Reisho's presence somewhere nearby. A few seconds later, he met up with the thunder demon, enquiring as to where Kaida was and why she was not still questioning the spy. 

"She took out into the forest a few hours ago, my Lord." the pony-tailed demon answered. "I saw her questioning Captain Meketori in the courtyard, and then she escorted him out of the fortress when he headed back to the borderlands. I have not seen her since."

Sesshomaru nodded and dismissed the soldier with a curt wave of his hand. He wondered why she had headed outside the fortress walls without informing him of whether she had gathered any subsequent information from the prisoner. Figuring it would be more productive to ask her himself, he wove his way out of the subterranean halls and into the courtyard. Evening was just starting to descend, and he could see the changing of the guards along the protective wall that surrounded his ancestral home. The Western Lord quickly took to the sky, honing his senses to seek out and find the Southern noblewoman.

Luckily, the search did not take long, and he found her about two miles south of the entrance. Conversely, if the surrounding area of forest was any indication, she didn't seem to be in that good of a mood.

He did not try to hide his approach, and knew that she had sensed his presence by the slight tensing of her shoulders. He took notice that there were a few small spats of dried crimson dotting the collar of her haori, but no obvious cuts elsewhere.

"Is that your blood?" he asked simply, foregoing any preamble as he landed on the branch next to her.

"Some of it, yeah." she answered. "I got too close and the jackass, his name is Neoga, by the way, managed to get in a decent kick before I could block."

"I did not realize you were adept at landscaping." he commented, eyeing the three or four acre area before him that had once been a very dense area of hardwood tress. The only thing currently in residence was the remaining stumps that had been pulled from the ground and now lay upside down. She frowned and crossed her arms defensively.

"Were you able to discern any new information from our guest?" he asked.

"Yes. And I've been turning it over for the better part of two hours and still have yet to come up with a feasible explanation of why he was sent here." she said grumpily.

"What have you found?" he asked, leaning back against the tree as he watched her emotions play across her face. He knew her well enough by now to realize when she was angry. And right now, she looked ready to bite someone's head off.

"I just don't understand. What is so important about me that Shinegori's willing to go through this much trouble just to keep me away from Seiti?" she asked, apparently not hearing his question. "Why chance angering at least half of Japan's ruling demonic families…"

"Shinegori? That is who we are dealing with?" Sesshomaru queried, recognizing the name immediately. "Why didn't you report this to me earlier?"

"You were with Jaken in your study, and I didn't want to interrupt." she said evenly. "But it doesn't matter who it is. Why is he doing this?"

"What did this Neoga character tell you?" Sesshomaru answered. Kaida related the sparse information to him, and even he had to admit it was not much to go on. But his initial reaction was that Kaida was possibly being watched by the mainland lords for any ideas on whether she would or would not enter into Seiti's service as a hired mercenary.

"I just don't understand." she said, shaking her head angrily. "Why?"

"Your power." he said conversationally. He saw her tense to the point of giving herself whiplash. What had he said? It was the truth.

"Not this again…" she began angrily, only to be cut off by him.

"I speak the truth." Sesshomaru said firmly. "Your power is untapped still, even after the meditation and training you have completed. Couple that with your singular ability to bring even the most stubborn of opponents either to your side, or force them to their knees before you, and you are considered quite a delectable little…"

"Prize?" she hissed.

"I was going to say asset."

"So now I'm just an asset to you?" she demanded, glaring over at him.

"That is not what I said." he answered defensively.

"That's what came out of your mouth." she said coldly, glaring over at him.

"There is something that I would have expected you to have realized by now. As long as you are alive, your power, your abilities, everything and anything you do is going to draw attention to yourself; but the scrutiny is not simply because of the station you were born into." he said calmly.

Surely she had come to the same conclusion by now. It didn't matter what she did, she was going to draw attention to herself simply because of he nature of her reputation. Didn't she see that? Did she not understand the power that such a position held?

No. She knew all too well what she was capable of.

And it seemed that was the root of the entire problem.

* * *

"It's because of what I was born as." she grumbled, having come to this conclusion some decades ago. "If Keiji would have wound up with a twin brother instead of a sister, this entire situation could be dealt with much easier, or avoided all together." 

"Yes, but nature made you female. And by doing so, gave you a unique position. You had choice from birth whether you would follow tradition and become one of those bubble headed females of court, or whether you would forge your own path." Sesshomaru said. "You choose where you wanted to be, and by doing so, called attention to yourself for going against our societies' standards for what was expected."

"You're telling me that I pulled this on myself, aren't you?" she asked sullenly.

"Not entirely. Greedy individuals hear tales of your power, your skill, and are envious. They want you at their side as a trump card, a tool of war to be used when they see fit." Sesshomaru said calmly. "But, then when they meet you face to face, they come into another problem, especially any power hungry lords. Most of them have built up a picture of some disfigured, crude female who is blood thirsty and battle hungry. Put yourself in their position and imagine what they are thinking, what they realize, when they finally get their sights on you."

"I don't see how my physical presence makes all that much of a difference, at least not the way you are insinuating." she refuted. "I'm hardly the most attractive creature walking the planet. Compared to the women at court, I'm ridiculously plain."

"There are different definitions of attractiveness for every individual." he reminded her. Kaida just scoffed. "You are deadly grace, a fatal creature who possesses lethal charms.

"Fatal, I'll believe. But grace? Charm? You've got me confused with someone else. In fact, I'm sure you have." Her remark was laced with an obvious showing of how much she believed his words.

"I speak the truth."

"But to drag me into a revolution in a land where I have no vested interest? To have an allies' enemy intercept and burn my family's trade ships? Why? It doesn't make any sense at all. I'm not that important. At least not to someone like Shinegori."

"That is a statement of opinion. Should you ask others, there are quite a few that would disagree rather vehemently."

"It just doesn't make sense. I can't understand his reasoning. What was he planning on doing, having an assassin come after me to insure that I didn't come to help Seiti defend against his invasion?" she asked rhetorically.

"He is taking all possibilities of opponents into consideration, and making appropriate plans for a counterattack should Seiti manage to coerce you into assisting him. There are those who see you as a tool of power and conquest, Shinegori is apparently one amongst those ranks." Sesshomaru said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kaida tamped down the urge to shove his touch away.

What right did Sesshomaru have to talk about Shinegori considering her as nothing more than a tool? Especially when he had told Jaken the exact same thing only a few hours before?

"Are you one of them? Or am I still just some kind of armament to be hoarded away and used at your whim?" she asked pointedly, giving him a carefully crafted face of apathy. Sesshomaru looked at her like she was crazy, but it was enough for her. His silence was as plain to her as if he'd had shouted it from the fortress tower. She shook her head sadly and turned away. "That's what I thought." She jumped down from the branch and started to walk off, only to have Sesshomaru appear right in front of her a second later.

"Where are you going?" he demanded, a slight frown marring his handsome features.

"Back to the fortress." she hissed, jerking away from him. "I'll take Jaken's advice and switch forms. Maybe then I'll get some answers."

"When did Jaken speak to you?" he asked coldly.

"He didn't." she said coldly. "and you'd do well to tell the damned toad to keep his voice down if he doesn't want to make an enemy out so someone stronger than him." She saw an imperceptible emotion cross the Western Lord's face before it vanished under his unconcerned veneer of apathy. She didn't say anything else, just stepped around him and walked back towards the fortress, leaving him there to ponder her words.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Sesshomaru demanded when he entered the fortress a half hour later. Jaken was at his feet, whining pitifully and holding the largest of a half dozen knots that were forming on his head. 

"That heathen woman attacked me, my Lord!" the groveling toad screeched, one hand covering the impressive knot that was forming on his bald head. "How dare she…"

"What did you do?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I simply told her that I was on my way to the interrogation cell to question the spy, and she told me to stay out of it." Jaken reported indignantly.

"And?"

"And she attacked me, saying that it was none of my business how she extracted information from a spy!" the toad squeaked in indignation. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, this humble servant shall never recover from…"

"I see." Sesshomaru said simply, heading for the underground level once again, leaving a pitifully whining Jaken to deal with the various cuts and bruises on his body. He headed towards the lower floors at a quick pace.

Sesshomaru had quickly come to the conclusion that Kaida had overheard his conversation with his retainer earlier, and had apparently taken offense to being referred to as a weapon and a tool. He grunted and cursed the gods above for making females so hard to understand. Kaida was a powerful creature, despite her slightly diluted bloodline, and they both knew that. He had intended his statement earlier as a round-about compliment to her power, not a desire for him to exclusively control her power. Hell, he'd even thrown Jaken out the window for speaking ill of her in his presence. What more did she want?  
Sesshomaru huffed, wondering how he had managed to fall so low on the proverbial food chain to concern himself with the feelings of someone else. Less that six months ago he could have would not have cared what Kaida heard him say, and even less about what she thought about it.

_Oh how the mighty have fallen…._

He shook his head, finally catching up to her a few minutes later.

"Kaida?" he called out, garnering a cold glare from her.

"I'm busy, Sesshomaru." she said coldly.

"Not too busy to talk to me." he answered, reaching for her shoulder. Kaida neatly sidestepped his outreached hand and continued down the final twenty feet of hallway that led to the cell Neoga was being held in. "Kaida."

"We can fight it out later. Sakaki told me that this piece of shit is ready to talk now." she said simply, going for the skeleton key on her belt that he had given her earlier when he'd left earlier that day. Sesshomaru growled at the attempted brush off and snatched the key ring out of her hand.

"We talk now." he said simply, his voice leaving no room for discussion. Kaida just gave him one of patented go-straight-to-the-ninth-layer-of-hell looks, but didn't argue.

"What do you want?" she asked, a false calm in her voice.

"I am to assume that you heard my conversation with Jaken earlier?"

"You could say that."

"You do realize it is impolite to eavesdrop on a conversation that you have no part in." he reminded her.

"If that's all you wanted to know, my Lord, excuse me. I've got a prisoner to torture." she said, making a grab for the key ring, only to have Sesshomaru pull it out of her grasp at the last second. "You do realize I am fully capable of getting that key, right?"

"And you do realize that you would be in no shape to question a spy afterward." he reminded her.

"You wouldn't break your own tool, would you, Sesshomaru?" she asked coldly.

"I was out of line for that comment." he said bluntly. "I never should have said such a thing." Kaida's eyes widened for a second, but narrowed back down into slits as she once again made to get the ring of keys from him. And once again, she failed.

"If I didn't know any better, that sounded suspiciously like an apology."

"Don't get used to it." he grumbled, hoping his half hearted attempt was enough to cool her anger a few dozen degrees. "It doesn't happen all that often."

"I'll make a note of it for posterity." she deadpanned. "Can I have the key now?"

"Am I forgiven?"

"Not by a long shot."

"Why not?"

"If you don't know, I sure as all hell ain't gonna tell you."

"If you don't tell me, then how will I know?"

"Make an assumption. You seem to be doing that a lot lately where I'm concerned." she hissed, making an attempt for the keys a third time. Sesshomaru ready her moves and moved them out of the way of her path, only to have them pulled rather violently out of his hand when she changed directions at the last moment, removing the ring with a jerk. "Thank you." she said primly. Turning her back on him and deftly opening the cell, slipping inside the dank enclosure. Sesshomaru hissed as his aggravation with her rose a few more notches and he fought back the overwhelming urge to attack her for such a blatant disrespect. Instead, he took a deep breath and followed her in. They would finish this conversation after the spy was sufficiently dealt with.

"Well?" Kaida demanded as she kicked at the spy, waking him from his slight doze. Sesshomaru looked at the pitiful creature, realizing exactly how much damage Kaida had done to him. He looked on the verge of death, bloody from head to foot, and covered in lacerations and bruises that didn't look like they would be healing anytime soon. Even his wrist was hanging at an angle that Sesshomaru knew for a fact wasn't normal for anyone with a normal range of motion, demon or otherwise.

"I'll talk." he rasped.

"I knew you'd see things my way." Kaida said caustically. "Make it worth our time or I'll cut your tongue out and force it down your throat."

"I was ssssent by Sssshinegori to infiltrate the Wesssstern Lands and check on you." he said, apparently still capable of understandable speech despite his outside appearance.

"You already said that. What quarrel does he have with me?" Kaida demanded, cracking her knuckles in warning.

"No quarrel." the snake hissed. "He wisssshed to know if you would be joining the bird once you returned to your own homelandsssss."

"Why is that any of his business?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. If Shinegori was sending spies within his lands to keep a look on Kaida, there was no telling how many had already infiltrated. Shinegori was known to be cunning, and ruthless. That combination was not easily combated, even in the best of situations. In the worst, it could spell disaster for them all

"Becausssse the goodssss that are being sssstolen along the trade routes are being usessssd to fund the uprising againsssst the bird. Lord Shinegori wished to know if he would need to find an alternate ssssource of manpower should ssssshe decide to intervene." Neoga hissed, wincing as he inadvertently moved the wrist that was broken.

"So he is the one responsible for pirating the trade ships." Sesshomaru commented idly. "

"How is he getting the information on when and where the ships are leaving port?" Kaida demanded. "There is no set schedule."

"There is a ssssspy amongst your father's workersssss. And he has been passssing the information back to us for some monthsssss now."

"Who is it?" Kaida demanded.

"I don't know." he said, his breath coming in labored pants now. Kaida hissed and reached down for him, jerking him up to her height easily.

"Let's try this again. Who is it?" she repeated coldly, her face set into a mask of tempered anger as she gave him a shake hard enough to knock his already bloody head against the wall. Neoga howled in pain and tried to kick out at her. Kaida just dodged the blow and landed and punch in his stomach, causing him to double over. "Who is it?"

"I don't know!" he hissed violently, panting from the pain and stress on his body. "I never sssssee their face. I jusssst pick up the information and passsss it along."

_"_And the attack on the other ships? Is he responsible for those as well?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not all….of themsss." Neoga answered brokenly.

"Who?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Piratessss."

"Are they under his command?" Kaida demanded.

"I don't think ssssso."

"You don't think?" Kaida asked icily, reaching for him again.

"I don't know! _I don't know!_" Neoga said loudly, well as loudly as he could at this point. "I told you. I only pick up the information from the othersss and bring it back to Lord Ssssshinegori. I am a messsssenger only."

"Who were you supposed to pick up the information from here?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"I do not know."

"You expect us to believe you didn't know who your informer was?" Kaida asked sarcastically. "You know what happens when you lie, snake. Or do you need a repeat of the lesson?"

"I tell you the truth!" he pleaded.

"So Shinegori has instilled a spy amongst my staff." Sesshomaru said, his mind clicking over who it could possibly be.

"Not instilled, dog lord." Neoga muttered. "I know for certain fact that whomever it wassss, contacted my Lord first."

"How long ago?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"A few monthsssssss. No more…than two." he hissed, his head suddenly lolling to the side.

"Oh no you don't. You're not allowed to die yet, vermin. Wake up!" Kaida announced coldly, reaching down to grab a clumpy hand of hair and jerk the demons' face up to them. The snake's eyes lolled up into the back of his head, and Kaida shook him.

"Kill me…" he pleaded, his head falling forward when she let go, a cold stare on her face.

"Maybe later. Right now you've got information I want." she stated icily.

"I've told you everything I know." he mumbled, looking up at her with the one eye that was still good, despite the fact that it was glossed over from the pain and punishment he'd endured at the Southern demoness' hands. Sesshomaru looked on like a proud parent as Kaida's cold demeanor never faltered as she broke the snake demon down further and further, prying him and threatening him for whatever scrap on information she could get. But when the captured demon finally broke down into pain filled sobs, interjected with pleas to put him out of his misery, Sesshomaru stepped finally stepped in. He placed a hand on Kaida's back to get her attention. She shot him a glare, but let him lead her out of the cell without a word otherwise.

"We've got all the information he has." he said simply, tuning out the sobs that were filtering through the shackle filled door of the room.

"I know that." she said, glaring at the door as though the prisoner inside it was capable of feeling her ire.

"Since he is of no use to us anymore, what do you want to do with him?" Sesshomaru queried, interested in what she would do with the demon.

"Do whatever you want. Kill him. I don't care." she answered simply.

"You do not wish to partake of removing him from this plane of existence?" Sesshomaru asked, surprised that she was willing to hand over the spy's execution back to him. He had figured she would take great joy in running the snake through with her swords.

"Not right now. I've got to contact my father."

"I can wait." he offered, causing her to face him in surprise. Considering her anger with him before they entered into the cell, he was surprised to see the side of her mouth upturn into a half grin.

"Go on and play, Sesshomaru. You've been wanting to get your claws in him since Bano dragged him down here. And I know it." she said softly, only to give him a wicked grin as she turned to leave, presumably to relay the new news to her father. "Just don't mangle his face too badly. I want Shinegori to recognize at least _one _part of his lackey when the remains get shipped back."

Sesshomaru watched as she disappeared into the shadows of the hallway, idly pleased that she seemed to be in a better mood now that she'd gotten to beat up on the confined demon. At least she wasn't as mad at him as she was earlier.

He idly wondered if keeping prisoners around for her to beat up on when she got angry was the best way to redirect her mood swings away from him when something angered her to the point of bloodletting.

If it was, he needed to stock up on some hapless victims, and soon.

* * *

Kaida reached up and secured the letter in the tube that hung from Ishika's neck. She had originally intended to send one of Sesshomaru's foot messengers, but realized that time was of the essence, and that Ishika could travel more quickly by air. She pulled the leather thong tight that kept the tube in place and stepped back as her long time companion crooned softly and craned her neck back to butt at Kaida gently, as if to ask what was wrong. The noblewoman smiled gently and petted the scaly ridges along her steed's eyes. Ishika rumbled her approval, but looked up a few minutes later when Kaida's attention was drawn to the doorway leading out of the living quarters of the fortress. 

Sesshomaru.

That egotistical, self contained, jerk walked up beside her and calmly held his hand out to the overly large dragon. Kaida pointedly ignored it when Ishika took the invitation to have her ridges scratched again and lowered her head to his claws. Kaida let the dragon have another scratch, knowing it was pointless to let her faithful friend miss a good scratching just because she was angry with the scratcher.

"Alright, time for you to head off, little one." Kaida said to the dragon. Sesshomaru stepped back and waited.

"He's actually going to attempt to pull off this ridiculous coup it seems." Sesshomaru commented, watching as Ishika kicked up clouds of dust as she lifted into flight after Kaida gave her some hand signals and pointed to the South. The dragon eventually disappeared in the night's darkness, leaving the two nobles in relative silence.

"Yes, well, word has it that Shinegori's got just as many balls as brains, so it goes without saying he's going to do something to try and pull this off. Or at least keep me from interfering." she said, folding her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes into dangerous slits. "I just can't believe it's taken us this long to find out about his part in it."

"He has hidden his involvement well." Sesshomaru agreed. "I doubt we would have found out anything had the snake not been intercepted."

"What did you do with him?" Kaida asked calmly.

"He is no longer a concern." Sesshomaru answered loftily. "Shinegori should be receiving his gift in a few days."

"Good. Maybe then he'll see exactly what kind of tool he's messing with." she mumbled, self depreciation evident in her voice.

"I did not mean that as an insult, Lady." he said quietly. Kaida felt his hands lay lightly on her waist, and the warmth that radiated from his body as he stepped up close to her back. She cursed herself for such weakness, especially when she was supposed to be angry with him, but she leaned back into the light touch. "You should know that."

"I do owe you an apology. I shouldn't have overreacted like that." she said, watching as the full moon broke from behind some clouds, bathing the courtyard in an ethereal glow as the torches threw shadows around the fortress walls. "My temper has a tendency to get the better of me, and I lash out at everyone. Forgive me."

"All is forgiven." he answered solidly. "So long as the same goes for myself as well."

"It does." she said, grinning a little when she looked up at him. "You're forgiven." It had taken her sitting down and scribbling out the note to her father to calm her down. But she realized about halfway through the process that she had blown up at Sesshomaru for little reason. Sure, he had said she was a weapon, a tool. But this was Sesshomaru she was talking about. After so many months with him, she should have realized that was his word for being useful. He'd used the reference dozens of times before, and she had said nor done anything to correct him. Why start getting angry about it now?

Besides, he was looking at her with that look that just screamed _I'm-sorry-I-won't-do-it-again-just-please-don't-be-mad-at-me_.

Kami above, when did she become so weak that the puppy dog eyes trick starting working again?

"Good." he said, adding on absently after a few moments. "I do believe I am getting the hang of this."

"Of what?"

"This relationship business."

"Really? I'm glad one of us is." Kaida answered cheekily. "I'm still trying to figure out how I managed to get myself in this."

"You are you. It was bound to happen eventually." he said. Kaida swatted him on his arm and frowned.

"That's not nice." she scolded lightly. "Besides, I thought you didn't believe in all that fate and destiny stuff."

"Fate and destiny have nothing to do with it." Sesshomaru explained. "Your presence is enough to cause the gods of chaos to start working overtime just to annoy the rest of us."

"So you're saying that I'm just a target for trouble?" she asked.

"Not in so many words, but yes." he answered honestly. Kaida seemed to ponder that for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"I think you're right." she grinned. "Can't say things are ever boring when I'm around, though."

"Indeed."

* * *

_**A/N **- Hey to everyone out there. I hope you all are enjoying the story thus far. _

_I want to warn you before hand, however. Things are going to move rather quickly after this. I'm not referring to me trying to rush and get the story finished, just that a whole lot is about to start happening in a rather short period of time. So be on he lookout for one or two places where things move fast._

_With that said, I bid you farewell until the next chapter._

_A.A._

_Oh, and remember to review. I'd like to know what you are thinking. _


	49. Chapter 49

_**Disclaimer** - It's not mine. Never was. All I own are the characters not originally seen in the Inuyasha manga/anime. So don't sue._

_**A/N **- Special thanks to all those that took the time to review the story. Cookies and milk to each and every one of you wonderful people!_

_

* * *

_

_Teaching Rin_

_Chapter 49_

_Flight from the House of the Dog Lord  
_

* * *

The sun was just starting its descent into the Western sky when the dog lord pushed the last of his paperwork away from his desk, leaving it for the next time he was working. Sesshomaru had always hated all the paperwork that went along with his title, thinking of it as more of a nuisance than anything remotely helpful. He pushed himself up and idly walked over to the large window that faced into the largest part of the main courtyard that had been sectioned off for the soldier's festival. He quickly spotted Kaida amongst the group closest to the fortress walls, her slighter form standing out easily amongst the burly soldiers. He saw her laugh and tease Yukio for missing the bull's eye on the target he had aimed for. The bear demon scowled at her and called her up to the line, obviously making a not so nice suggestion for her to try. Kaida, never one to back down from a challenge, stepped up to the line and drew three kunai. As she threw them, Yukio purposefully knocked into her side right as the blades went flying, causing them to veer horribly off course and land off to the side of her intended target. The Southern noblewoman just frowned and said something that had everyone else burst out laughing…and Yukio scowling even harder at her.

The more he watched her, the more the past few days bothered him. Ever since the spy Neoga had been…dispatched, Sesshomaru had been searching high and low for the supposed informant that had contacted Shinegori from within his abode. So far, he had no luck in turning over any information. He had even questioned Keisha, thinking maybe the headwoman had heard some vestige of rumor flowing through the ranks of servants. She had found nothing either, thus leaving him back at square one.

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru, but do you just plan on sitting there all day?" came a slightly annoyed voice. The Western Lord glanced over his shoulder, spotting Keisha as she set a small tray on his desk.

"I have work to do." he answered.

"On a festival day?" she queried, that look on her face that still made the demon lord feel like he was being scolded by his mother. "The Lady is leaving tomorrow. Don't you think it would be more prudent to spend some time with her while you can?"

"That will be all, Keisha." he said calmly. He didn't have to look at her to know that she was trying to withhold a grin. She left him without another word, and Sesshomaru could hear as her light footsteps eventually disappeared all together as she headed unerringly back for the kitchens. The Western Lord was loathed to admit it, but the headwoman was right. It was almost nightfall, and the annual celebration had been in swing since early morning. As such, Kaida had been looped into being present the entire time. Sesshomaru had figured it would be prudent to try and get some work done since he had been falling behind in the pat few days given the apprehension and consequently the execution of the spy. Kaida had also proved to be quite a tempting little distraction in her own right. And Sesshomaru figured that by having her occupied for the majority of the day with the elites, he would be able to catch up on the largest chunk of work.

Granted, since it was Kaida's last day within the fortress, Sesshomaru probably should have spent the time with her instead of cooped up in his private office, but it was too late to worry about that now. He had told her he would be down when he finished his work, and she hadn't been unsurprised by his words.

That was one of the good things about Kaida, and he had figured that out some weeks ago. She wasn't clingy, and didn't want to be around at all times of the day or night. In fact, a few times she had made it quite clear that she didn't want him around her at all. She realized that he was busy with matters that she had no desire to get into, and left him to do what he had to while she occupied herself elsewhere. And usually, when he finished whatever he was doing, he would go and find her and they would spend a few hours together in relative peacefulness, talking, sparring, or just doing whatever they wanted to.

It had been during one of these particular little chats that the subject of her going back to the South had been broached. Now, Sesshomaru had known in the back of his mind, from the day that she had stepped foot in his courtyard with the instructions to make Rin capable of handling life in a court of bigoted demons, that she would eventually have to return to her own homelands.

Of course, had he known then what kind of situation would result in Kaida coming into his home, he probably would have marched her right back South without so much of an explanation to her or Rin, but…well that obviously hadn't happened.

So when it finally hit home that she was going to be leaving the fortress for an extended, indefinite amount of time, Sesshomaru had been subtly trying to get her to change her mind about leaving. The subtlety had failed though, and he had eventually asked her point blank what she was going to do. She had said that she was going to return to the South for a few weeks, at least until after her sister's union ceremony, but after that she'd made no definite plans other than she wanted to come back to the West.

But Sesshomaru had a feeling that if as soon as she stepped foot back within the borders of her homelands, the Southern Council members would have her either 'suddenly' engaged to some no name demon (or even worse, Kami forbid, to Kaze), or her father would have her shipped out to the mainland to assist Seiti with whatever the bird brained idiot had managed to get himself mixed up in this time…all in an effort to keep the demoness from being forced to chose a mate. Personally, Sesshomaru didn't like either of the choices presented. But he knew that if Kaida didn't go back soon, then the Council would label her a traitor to the South and ban her from the place she had been born and raised.

The possibility of her telling her father about their…current relationship had been brought up. But Sesshomaru had been a bit surprised to realize that she hadn't exactly liked that idea all too much. When he asked her why she was hesitating on telling her family, Kaida had mumbled something incoherent and quickly excused herself from the room. She had disappeared for a few hours afterwards, and Sesshomaru had yet to find out why she was so abject to the idea of just telling her father what was going on.

Sure, it wasn't like he had formally taken the demoness as a mate. But the fact that they were currently in a consensual relationship (how far they had gotten be dammed!) would at least shut the Council up for a few months.

_'It would probably give half the old bastards a heart attack.'_ he thought evilly. He could just picture Kaida standing before the demanding members of the Council and telling them that they could quit looking for a potential mate for her because she had found one already. The stuffy old codgers would want to know who it was, of course. And Sesshomaru could imagine the reactions from the geriatric demons when she said it was him, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. The assholes would probably fall out of their seats and hit the floor, eyebrows twitching and stupid looks on their wrinkly old faces. '_Of course, her brothers would be after my head two seconds later. Not that it would matter.'_

Sesshomaru absently ran a clawed hand through his hair, realizing exactly what he was thinking, and what the consequences would entail when Kaida decided to step up and defend herself against the Council. If they didn't think she was insane, they would probably degrade her to the point of putting her into a homicidal rage. The Western Lord had often times wondered why Kaida's father, a demon who was sympathetic to humans and half-breeds alike, allowed such members to remain on the court Council. It was even more odd considering Kaida seemed to be the favorite of the Southern Lord's three daughters. It just didn't make any sense to him.

If he knew it wouldn't already complicate matters further, he'd tell the Council members himself.

'_Damn it_!' he groused, suddenly scowling. Since when had he ever contemplated getting into the middle of a mess started in one of the other territories? The fact that he was even thinking of approaching the Council of Ryu's court was proof enough that he was in over his head.

He was attached to Kaida whether he wanted to admit it or not. He suddenly wondered if even _she_ realized how far she'd managed to weasel her way into his life. Sesshomaru knew what he wanted. As far as he was concerned it wasn't anyone else's business as to what the status of his and Kaida's relationship was. He wanted her within his lands, away from the prying Council members of her father's court…and most definitely away from Seiti.

But her hesitation in telling her father had been an unexpected detriment.

Sesshomaru sighed and figured that it would be pointless to mull over the reasoning behind her actions again, he'd been doing it more than he cared to admit the past few days. He took one more quick look through the window, noting that Keisha and two of her helpers had started bringing out the next round of food and placing it on the tables for the elites while three other servants were lugging a half dozen jugs of sake and placing them on the tables. The empty jugs were taken away, and Sesshomaru realized that it was a good thing the elites always had the day after the festival off….because demon metabolism or not, there were going to be some might hung over demons when morning rolled around.

The Western Lord finally decided that it was time for him to make an appearance in the festivities, if only to rescue Kaida from Yukio's braggarty speeches. Of course, she had dealt with him for so long, she had undoubtedly developed the ability to tune the demon out when he got on her nerves. Turning on his heel, Sesshomaru left his council room and quickly made his way down into the courtyard, finding Kaida sitting down and finishing up a conversation with Reisho. Meanwhile Yukio and Nekotu had decided, rather loudly, to find out who would win an arm wrestling match between the two of them. Reisho was immediately christened as the referee and pulled into the throng of demons. Sesshomaru saw Kaida's grin as the short thunder demon was bodily pulled into the mass of his colleagues.

Kaida glanced up at him a gave a half smile as he leaned up against the wall, regarding his elites with a critical eye. It still amazed him that men with such prominent fighting abilities were capable of acting worse than a litter of puppies that had decided it was playtime.

"Good to see you finally got down here. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to stay up there all night." she said quietly, rising to her feet.

"Unlikely." he answered simply, wincing as the mess of bodies that was his most elite soldiers suddenly started yelling and cheering. It appeared a winner in the arm wrestling contest had been decided.

"Now that you're here, maybe they'll slow down a bit." Kaida said, her grin still there as Yukio began to tease Nekotu for loosing the friendly match. "Half of them are wasted already."

"I doubt my presence will change anything they do." Sesshomaru answered. However, it seemed that his words were doomed to be off. Bano had spotted him standing against the wall, and was quickly making his way over.

"My Lord." he said, bowing slightly, and obviously pleased to see the white headed dog demon. "With your permission I would like to present Lady Kaida her gift." Sesshomaru tamped down a smirk when Kaida's aura flickered in surprise and she looked up at him with accusing, narrowed eyes. "I think it would be fruitful to do so before these idiots get any rowdier."

"Gift? What gift? What are you two talking about?" Kaida asked, looking from one man to the other. "Captain?"

"You will find out momentarily." Sesshomaru said, directing her attention away from the bear demon who was calling the attention of the elites forward. "Be patient."

"What the hell is going on here?" Kaida asked him. Sesshomaru said nothing, and spotted as Sakaki walked forward and passed a box wrapped in rice paper to Bano. The cheeky soldier gave Kaida a salute and quickly ducked back into the safety of his comrades. The Captain of the Western elites finally managed to corral his subordinates into relative quietness, then turned to where Kaida was standing.

"The excellence of a gift lies in its appropriateness rather than in its value." Bano said calmly, kneeling in front of her and bowing. "For you, Lady General. From all of us. As a thank you for putting up with us for months on end without maiming anyone beyond the range of Keisha's healing abilities." Beside him, Sesshomaru could see the slight redness that was threatening to stain her cheeks, and watched as she fought to hold it down while the grinning elites laughed at her. She glanced at him warily, but he gave her no indication of what was in the box. Finally, she stepped forward and took the package from Bano's outstretched arms.

"This better not be a gag, or a hangover is going to be the least of your worries." she muttered, causing some of the braver soldiers to snicker even harder. She made quick work of the rice paper wrapping and pulled the lid off the box. She pulled back the paper that covered her gift, and Sesshomaru fought back a grin when the hand she was reaching into the box with hesitated, and she let out a small gasp was heard.

Her gift was a rare type of blade called a cundledargeun, or as it was more well known, a whip sword. The blades of the sword was a series of metal spades held together by a cord connected to the handle. The cord was wound tight inside the handle, keeping the blade rigid and sword-like. But if the pommel of the sword was twisted, the cord unwound, turning the sword into a bladed-whip.

And if the look on her face was anything to go by…she liked it.

"How did…where…?" she asked, looking at the surrounding men. "Where did you find something like this?" She wrapped her hand around the hilt of the whip, pulling it out of the box and letting it dangle to the ground.

"We had it commissioned a few months ago when we heard that you were going to be leaving." Nekotu said. "Figured you needed something to remember us by."

"Trust me, you bunch of hellions aren't going to be forgotten anytime soon." she choked, running her hand over the interlocking, spade shaped blades that were threaded along the internal cord.

"Flip it over, General, and take a look at what's on the back." Sakaki called out. Kaida done as requested and turned the whip over. She grinned and ran her fingers down the engravings on each individual blade.

"You had your names engraved on the back?" she asked, sending the grinning dog demon a playful glare. "My memory's not that bad, you know."

"As many times as she was forced to yell at you, I am quite sure she knows you by now." Sesshomaru said calmly. "I told you it would be an unnecessary addition."

"You knew about this?" she demanded, looking up at him with a reproachful scowl. Sesshomaru just gave a little shrug, but he knew she'd corner him about it later. "What's the little holes bored into the blades for?"

"That's where it gets its name from, General." Reisho piped in as he stepped forward, hand outstretched. "If I may?" Kaida handed the weapon to him and stepped back with the rest of the elites. The dark haired thunder demon began swinging the whip above his head in a wide circle. An eerie, chorus of low sounds could be heard the faster he spun the weapon. The sound reminded her of when she was younger, and her father would take her along the cliffs that hung over the shoreline along the southern coast. The sea winds would blow through the naturally formed caverns, and along the tiny crevices, creating a haunting sound that she always loved to listen for. She shook her head, a smile on her face, as Reisho slowed the momentum of the bladed whip and quickly brought it down to a resting position before handing it back to her.

"What is it called?" she asked, noticing that as each individual blade decreased in size, so did the serration along the edges.

"_Rekuiemu_." Sesshomaru answered. "And there is only one other that is similar to it in all of Japan."

"Requiem." she whispered, running her fingers gently along the hilt. "How did you ever think of something like this?"

"Well we figured it would work better than anything else. You're not exactly the type who likes flowers." Yukio grunted from the side.

"Point taken." Kaida said, nodding. "I don't know what to say to you…."

"That's a first." someone muttered.

"Well, you could say that you're not going anywhere and you're going to stay here for the rest of your life so we can watch you randomly beat on Yukio and Sakaki." Nekotu offered, causing the surrounding men to chuckle and snicker.

"How about I just say thank you, and tell you bunch of heathens to get back to your party?" she amended.

"I'll drink to that!" someone cheered.

"You'll drink to anything." Sakaki muttered. "Kami knows you've been doing it all damned day, Yukio."

"Yeah, well, tonight so will I." Kaida said, grabbing one of the sake bottles and tossing it to Yukio, who filled a small cup and handed it back to her, then filled his own and raised it into the air in a toast.

"To General Kaida, the only noblewoman I know of who has ever had the nerve to threaten this entire battalion of elite soldiers, and then turn around and whip every single one of us when we went against her orders." he pronounced. There was a raucous amount of cheering and laughter as the soldiers downed the sake. But it didn't seem like the huge bear of a demon was the only one with something to say. Bano stood up next, waiting until the surrounding crowd calmed down again before addressing a slightly surprised Kaida one more time.

"I speak for us all, Lady, when I say that you are the only other person, besides Lord Sesshomaru, that we would voluntarily go into battle for. You are one of a kind, dear Lady. And should you ever need us, you need only send word and we will be at your side." The monstrous captain bowed his head and kneeled at her feet once again. Kaida was on the verge of telling him to get up when the other elites dropped to one knee as well, mimicking their captain's posture.

The Southern noblewoman was shocked beyond belief, and glanced up at Sesshomaru, who seemed a bit out of place himself. Kaida narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru, silently questioning whether this was something he had planned. His only response was a small shake of his head, and a look that screamed _I'm innocent._ It didn't take much to realize that had these guys not already downed enough carafes of sake to float a small battle ship, there was no way they would be doing what they were at the very moment. The fact that the bunch of ruffians standing before her were actually admitting in a round about way that they were going to miss her after she left gave Kaida a proud feeling inside.

"Stop it before you make me cry." she said quietly, a grin on her face as she reached out to lightly touch Bano's shoulder. The massive captain got to his feet with more grace that one would expect of someone so big, and gave her a small smile. The Southern noblewoman just shook her head and grinned some more. "Thank you, all of you. And I'm going to remember that promise if I ever get into a fight I can't handle" she said cheekily, catching a glimpse of the Western headwoman as she placed some more food on a nearby table. "Now come on and let's eat before all that food Keisha made goes to waste!"

The only thing heard after that was the various sounds of seventy half inebriated demons in a stampede for food. Sesshomaru thought it was ridiculously disgraceful.

But when he heard Kaida's chuckles turn into a full blown laughter when Nekotu and Yukio once again faced off, this time for a platter of sushi Keisha had barely taken her hands off of before they both grabbed for it, he figured it would be okay to let his soldiers go without any type of reprimand for their childish behavior.

But just this once.

* * *

By the time Kaida had managed to break away from the thoroughly trashed soldiers hours later, dawn was rapidly approaching. She stepped into the familiar room that she had been using since her arrival in the West, taking note of the things left. Since she was supposed to leave for the South in a few hours, and stay there for a few weeks, she had already packed the majority of her clothes and all her weapons. Her hand brushed against the coiled lines of the whip sword on her hip and she smiled, thinking she would have to either leave it where it was or managed to rearrange some of her luggage to have a place to store it until she got home. At the thought of having to go through all the stuff she had packed, she made a quick decision and figured her newest addition to her personal arsenal was perfectly fine right where it was. 

A few seconds later, she sensed a very familiar aura closing in on her, and she smiled. Sesshomaru had disappeared from the celebrations a few times that evening, only to come back after an hour or so. But after he had left the last time, and not returned after an hour, she figured he'd given up the social interaction and headed to bed. By that time, the majority of the elites that were left standing were dragging themselves off to the barracks, while the ones who were less particular about their sleeping arrangements simply slumped against the courtyard wall and passed out. She didn't even jump when a Sesshomaru's arms found themselves around her waist, his head perched on her left shoulder as she looked down into the courtyard through the small window.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"Deciding whether I should go back and send them to the barracks, or just leave the slobs where they're at." she answered, nodding towards one of the shadowed corners of the courtyard where three or four elites had fallen asleep. "What do you think?"

"Leave them." he answered. "I've got something to show you."

"What?" she asked absently, not so much paying attention to his words as the comfortable feel of being pulled up against him. But her attention was quickly brought to focus when he presented her with a very long, and rather thin box. She turned her head back over her shoulder and peered up at him with a quizzical look. "What is it this time?" Kaida took the offered package, not sure of what it held, and even more surprised that he was giving her something in the first place.

"Open it."

Kaida rested the box on a nearby table and carefully tore the paper back. After shimmying the lid off and pulling back the rice paper that hid the contents from sight, Kaida's hands stilled as she looked upon a sight very similar to one she had seen only hours before.

"Sesshomaru…."

"Since you always seem to prefer keeping both your hands occupied during a fight." he offered as she pulled the weapon out and held it up to the dying light.

"Another….why?" she asked, completely enthralled with the multitude of colors that was dancing off the darkened multitude of tightly coiled, individual blades she held in her hand.

"Swords such as these traditionally come in matched pairs." he explained.

"It's serrated." she mumbled, running a finger over the edge carefully. "And it's bored out like the other one."

"The holes are smaller, and sounds a higher pitch when used." he said. "It's name is _Nakuton._"

"Nocturne." she mumbled. The blade was similarly made to the one hanging from her hip, the main difference being that the one she held looked to be made of an obsidian based metal of some sort and was serrated along the edges. She twisted the pommel of the hilt and the internal cord that held the blade rigid loosened immediately, allowing the weapon to transform instantly into a similar whip-like state. "Nocturne and Requiem."

"A suitable pair, I believe, for one such as yourself." he said. Kaida felt warm breath fan out along her neck, and she knew exactly what he was going to do long before he actually done it. And for once, she really didn't give a damn when he bodily picked her up and turned her around to face him, his hand automatically going to the belt she kept her weapons attached to. The holster fell to the floor with a muffled clatter, and Sesshomaru's hands attached themselves to her hips while his lips descended on hers.

Kaida closed her eyes and sunk her hands into the thick mass of silver hair, blocking the minute noises of the outside work while her senses suddenly went into overtime trying to process the sensations she was experiencing. Her heartbeat grew loud in her ears, and she could feel the pulsing of her blood through her veins wherever he touched her. She met his kiss with a demanding force that was driven as much out of desperation as it was simple, unadulterated lust.

"Impatient much?" she teased after a few minutes of heavy kissing had left her breathless. She experienced a surge of pure feminine delight when she felt a him shudder slightly under her administrations.

"Unnecessarily deprived." he growled, pulling her flush against his body. His hands were on suddenly her back, and hers wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him as close as she possibly could. She couldn't tamp down the grin that threatened to come out. She wouldn't consider him deprived of anything, especially considering they had been in pretty much this same state for the majority of the day before….not that she was complaining. Kaida could feel her skin grow warmer the more he touched her, and wondered for a few seconds whether it was possible for a person to combust into flames from a contact with another being.

Burning. That's the only way she could describe it. Her embarrassment was long gone, along with the majority of her reservations that had been plaguing her for the last few days.

"Stay." he said quietly, pulling away from her long enough to catch his breath. Kaida groaned more from the loss of contact than his words. But he pacified her with a nip on her neck that would undoubtedly leave a telling dark mark on her skin.

"I can't." she whispered huskily. "We've already talked about this, Sesshomaru. I'm just going to be gone for a few weeks, a month at the most."

"You don't have to go back." he said stubbornly, resting his head on her shoulder, sounding like a petulant little puppy who was about to have his favorite toy taken away.

"Yes, I do." she countered softly. "I don't want to be banished from my own lands, you know."

"Let them banish you." he growled angrily. "All the more reason to keep you here." Kaida, startled by the sudden vehemence in his voice, blinked a few times before leaning back to get a good look at him.

"What's got you so worked up about this? It's not like I'm going to be leaving forever." she asked, rubbing his shoulders with her hands, trying to get rid of the tenseness that that suddenly settled onto him out of nowhere.

"They will find a way to get you to the mainland." Sesshomaru growled.

"The mainland? Is that what has you so out of sorts?" she asked, running her fingers through his mane of hair. "Seiti can make all the noise he wants, but I'm not going. And I doubt the Council is going to go as far as knocking me out, tying me up, and shipping me to him as a late birthday present." Her head was still reeling from his sudden assault on her system, and then his abrupt release, but she folded her arms across her chest and gave him an exasperated sigh when he walked away from her, scowl firmly in place. "You make it sound like I can't handle that bunch of old buffoons."

"Yes, because you've done such a wonderful job of it so far." he grunted. Kaida scowled and drummed her fingers on her forearm. She hadn't wanted to leave the Western Lands on bad terms with him, but this conversation was headed quickly down the wrong path.

"That was low, Sesshomaru." she hissed.

"Why are you so hesitant to tell your father about this?" he demanded.

Kaida bit her bottom lip, trying to think of a way to answer him. She had spent the last few days turning over that very question in her head, but had yet worked up the courage to tell him anything. The truth was, she didn't want to tell her father about their relationship simply because she had her doubts that it would last all that long once she was gone from the West. True, she and Sesshomaru had been spending more and more time together lately, and she was well aware of the fact that he didn't want her to leave. But in her heart, she couldn't turn her back against her father and just tell him that she wasn't going to come back home after being gone so long. It's not that she didn't think her father wouldn't understand. Hell, he would probably be ecstatic over the possibility of her and Sesshomaru being together! No, there was another reason that had her hesitant to mention anything to her family about her attachment to Sesshomaru.

She was afraid that their current relationship would progress fine up until a given point, and then it would fall apart the second she did something wrong one too many times. Then she would eventually have to return home and face her father. Of course, her head and heart were constantly caught in the middle of an internal war about the topic. Her heart said that Sesshomaru did care about her, and would not end the relationship if she somehow managed to screw something up. But her mind was quick to point out that he seemed to have no problems forgetting about Asami after he'd sent her away, so why would she be any sort of exception? It was an argument that had been raging for days, with no end in sight.

And this situation wasn't exactly conducive to her usual mantra of '_when in doubt, use brute force.'_ It also didn't help that Kaida was concerned that if her sisters or brothers found out about her relationship with the Western Lord, then they would undoubtedly stir up all kinds of trouble.

_'Well, Ryuiji wouldn't say anything. And Ryuichi would probably just snicker and laugh at me behind my back.' _she amended mentally_. 'Keiji would probably think I've finally fallen into the murky depths of insanity and tell father that Sesshomaru's somehow managed to brain wash me into thinking that I love him. But I could deal with that.'_ She could even deal with the ridiculous amount of teasing she knew would quickly become common should the Southern court hear about this. Her brothers would undoubtedly be first and foremost in the torture, but it wasn't them that had her concerned. It was her sisters, Leiko and Kei. '_If those two found out about this, they'd use every waking moment they have left before their union to convince the Southern Council that I managed to weasel my way into Sesshomaru's good graces only to turn around and piss him off about only the gods knew what.' _

Kaida really didn't want to put up with the homicidal tendencies of her elder half-siblings when hey realized that she had been the one to catch Sesshomaru's attention…something they had repeatedly told her she would not able to do even if she tried. They would be furious and vindictive, even worse than normal. And that was something Kaida had no desire to deal with. And deep down, she didn't want her sister's soon to be mates to be saddled with their anger. The poor guys would learn quickly enough about the mood swings. That was if they didn't already have some first hand experience in dealing with them. No, she had already decided it would be best if those two vultures were already gone with their new mates when she told her father about her new relationship with Sesshomaru.

And besides, it had barely been a week since the two of them had gotten the mutual attraction out in the open. If they'd had that particular discussion some time earlier, she wouldn't have felt so uneasy about this whole exploit. But a week, seven days, it wasn't that long of a time. She'd admit that it had been an enjoyable week nonetheless. Sesshomaru was, as she had expected, a very physical type of demon, and had taken great pleasure in the fact that she wasn't going to turn away from his attention. And that was another problem all together. Kaida had realized that she was starting to crave the physical closeness he represented. And that scared her even more, especially when it quickly became obvious that it would end when she was forced to go home for a few weeks. But she had realized that it was going to be cut short when she had to leave. '_You've got it this bad for him already.'_ she thought morosely. '_Good thing you haven't actually slept with him yet.'_

"..realize it would save many problems, and give you a legitimate reason to return here after your sister's union celebrations. Ryu's Council could say nothing if they knew were we currently stood." he said, bringing her out of her internal musings.

"It's not that easy." she said stubbornly.

"What's so hard about it?" he countered.

"I will tell him," she said. "after my sister's union celebrations."

"Why the wait?" he asked.

"Why the questions all of a sudden?" she countered.

"Don't change the subject." he growled, causing the hair on her neck to stand on end in warning.

"I'll answer your question, just as soon as you tell me why you suddenly think I'm missing a backbone." she said sullenly.

"If Ryu orders you to go to the mainland, what are you going to do, Kaida? Previous experience proves you won't go against what he tells you to do, whether you want to do it or not."

"I'm not going to the mainland." she barked. "He won't make me do something I don't want to."

"You said earlier you didn't want to go back South, but you are going." he pointed out. "And on your father's request, no less."

"That's different." she countered.

"No, it is not."

"Yes. It is." she said emphatically, thinking this conversation was about to hit rock bottom.

"You are too important to take the risk of being sent to the mainland, and we both know it." he said. "You know your training is not finished, and you are too unstable and too powerful of a tool for him to handl…"

And _that _was when the proverbial shit hit the fan.

"What?" she hissed, looking up at him with shocked green eyes. "What did you say?"

* * *

Sesshomaru realized his mistake the second the words left his mouth. But by then it was too late to take them back, and he wasn't about to apologize for speaking what he believed was the truth. As such, he readied himself for the fight that he knew was about to erupt, his usual impassive look on his face as he watched Kaida's hurt feelings quickly transform into anger and resentment when his words sunk in. 

"I am not going to repeat myself." he answered calmly.

"So you're saying that I'm an unstable tool that Seiti will use for his little revolution? And that I can't stand up to my father if he tries to send me to the mainland?" she demanded.

"Basically."

"Well, I'm so glad I finally find out the truth." she said sarcastically. "What were you planning on doing, Sesshomaru? Teaching me the control I so desperately wanted to learn, and then keeping me here as a personal…."

"Why are you taking offense to something you know is only the truth?" Sesshomaru asked, interrupting her tirade.

"It's one thing for me to know it, but it's another thing all together to have it thrown back in my face by someone who supposedly cares about…." she started, only to stop short and turn her head to the side dejectedly. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Perhaps you are correct." he said, walking towards the door, stopping when he heard Kaida's low voice.

"Is that all I am, Sesshomaru? Some kind of tool?"

"You'll always be a tool, Kaida. The only difference comes with who is responsible for wielding your power at any given time." he answered calmly, walking away without another word. He headed straight for his council room, knowing all to well that if he remained in the same room as Kaida then their argument was going to expound into something that would leave them angry at the other for weeks on end.

By the time he reached his council room, his temper had not cooled off, and he had a feeling that Kaida was just as angry with him as she had been when he left her standing in her quarters. Sesshomaru glanced out of the window of his quarters after pacing uneasily around the room for a few minutes, more than shocked to see Kaida waiting for a hovering Ishika to land in the one part of the courtyard that hadn't been sectioned off for the elite's little party. '_What does she think she's doing?' _he thought angrily. At her side was a semi-sober Sakaki, who apparently was trying to get her to talk, but having no luck if the grim expression and wild gesticulating were any indication. The large reptile finally settled onto her hind legs after landing, and craned its sinuous neck back when Kaida gave her beast the signal to lie down. Ishika did as commanded, and Kaida made quick work of the leather thongs that held the riding tact in place.

_'She's actually leaving.' _he realized suddenly. Sesshomaru had the sudden urge to go down there and physically stop her if need be. But his pride stopped him from moving one single inch. He was not going to be the one to approach her after their argument. In his mind, that was on par with admitting that he was wrong; and Sesshomaru knew what he'd said to her was not wrong.

By now Ishika had picked up on her mistress' ire, and turned to croon soothingly at Kaida as she worked, even going so far as to bump the fuming demoness with her huge wedge shaped head. Kaida pointedly ignored the sounds and the attempted affection, and strapped two small bundles to the riding tact while Sakaki, and now a fully awake Yukio stood on and watched. The huge bear demon had not surprisingly taken over the interrogation session, but was obviously having no luck at getting the Lady General to speak. The Western Lord noticed that a few more of the elites that had decided to find their bed along the courtyard walls were beginning to stir with the first rays of light….and the aura of hurt and anger that Kaida was unintentionally projecting all over the place.

'_She will come to her senses shortly and realize that I am not in the wrong, and that her reaction is completely out of line._' he reasoned silently to himself. He watched as she secured the third and final bundle to Ishika's back, then turned to face the two elites who were looking on in obvious confusion. '_Any time now.' _

She had finally spoken to them, but the frowns on the two soldier's faces on grew deeper the longer Kaida spoke. And Sesshomaru had a decrepit feeling that it wasn't the hangover both were undoubtedly suffering from that had them shaking their heads. Sesshomaru silently nudged the little window open, wondering what was being said below him. Yukio's confused voice was heard first as he undoubtedly tried to find out what had her in such a pissed state.  
"…but General…"

"For once, Yukio, leave me alone." she hissed, vaulting onto Ishika's back and settling into the saddle. "It's none of your damned business."

"Is there something we can do, General?" Sakaki asked solemnly. Sesshomaru saw the angry demoness stop for a few seconds, her hand absently going to her hip to trace the serrated edges of weapon he had given her when they had been in her quarters earlier. The harsh expression left her face almost instantly and she looked down at the two soldiers with an expression that was a mix of hurt and confusion.

"Yeah. There is something you can do." she said. Her voice was so quiet that Sesshomaru could barely hear her.

'_That's it. You know you were wrong. Just admit it and get back in here where you belong.'_ Sesshomaru's conscience whispered seductively, noticing her body language and how she seemed to hesitate slightly.

"General?"

'_Don't make an ass out of yourself and force me to come get you, Kaida.'_ Sesshomaru thought grumpily. He had almost convinced himself that she wasn't going to go through with her tirade, and that she had finally come to her senses when the tell-tale snap of a clasp coming undone reached his ears.

"You can tell that pain in the ass mongrel you call a lord that this _tool _doesn't need his damn help anymore." she hissed angrily, throwing something onto the courtyard stones at the surprised elite's feet. "And he can take that and stick it up his ass for all I care!"

'_What?' _Sesshomaru's conscience snarled. Sesshomaru's claws began to glow green and emit acid that quickly began eating away at the wooden window sill.

Sakaki knelt down and picked up whatever it was she had thrown down, and was about to ask her something else, but he never got the chance. Kaida gave Ishika a curt demand and the dragon's wings began to beat in earnest. A few long seconds later, the massive creature was airborne and headed southeast, Kaida's small body being silhouetted by the rising morning sun.

She never looked back.

There was a pregnant pause in the air while the dust and dirt kicked up by Ishika's takeoff settled down. Sesshomaru could feel his aura instinctively expanding to search out Kaida's, and forcefully jerked it back in with a growl. The sound caused Sakaki to finally notice his lord's presence, and the younger dog demon easily leapt onto the sill of the window Sesshomaru was standing before.

"Lord Sesshomaru, sir?" Sakaki said, fidgeting uncomfortably in front of him. Sesshomaru's amber eyes pierced the other dog demon, promising pain and dismemberment if he didn't get away from the very irate Lord within the next split second. "Lady Kaida…said to give you this." Sesshomaru glanced down at what the soldier was holding.

And he felt his gut drop somewhere in the vicinity of the ninth layer of hell. In Sakaki's hands was the gift he had given her earlier, the obsidian colored whip-sword. The morning rays of sunlight glinted off each individual spade shaped wedge, making it look like there was a myriad of colors dancing along the coiled length.

"She seemed a bit….angry." Sakaki added lamely.

"Get out." Sesshomaru snarled, his voiced laced with barely contained rage. He took the weapon from the other demon's outstretched hands, curling his long fingers around the cool metal. Sakaki blanched and jumped off the balcony without another word, landing a unsteadily on the courtyard stones. He exchanged a few mumbled words with Yukio and the few other elites who had wandered up, and the whole lot of them took off towards the barracks.

But they could have been going to jump off a cliff for all Sesshomaru cared right then. His mind was currently wrapping itself around the fact that Kaida had not only left the Western Lands, more than likely for good considering what had been said, but also thrown his gift back into his face before storming out.

_'This is ridiculous.' _Sesshomaru thought angrily, his fist clenched so tightly around the whip sword that he could smell the metallic tang of his own blood in the air when the blades dug into his flesh. '_What the hell have we just done? ' _

* * *

_**A/N - **I sincerely hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay, but this has been quite possibly **the **most difficult chapter for me to write thus far. And it still didn't flow the way I wanted it to. The fight at the end seemed a bit off, but at least I got the point across that Kaida left the West in a huff. Although, it was supposed to be because of a misunderstanding that was kicked way out of proportion...that part just didn't come through. Oh well, there is always next time. __  
Lucky for you all, the next one is already about half way done, so there shouldn't be such a long wait before it is posted.  
With that said, I bid you wonderful readers goodbye,  
A.A.  
Oh, and remember to review, as I'd like to know what you think._


	50. Chapter 50

_**Disclaimer** - It's not mine. Never was_

_**A/N **- I seem to be in a generous mood lately, heaven only knows why. Anyhow, I figured I would tickle my reader's fancies and update again since I seem to be on a writing streak lately. So, three chapters in one go. Enjoy._

_Special thanks to the following for reviewing my last chapter: **ShadowsXareXallXIXhave, sun dancer, Madhaterness, fluffy-lover1991, BlackFrostQueen, kitsune, 123, xkoolshamanx, ItsNotMe, Misutaki**, and **White Alchemist Taya.**_

_And for **Anna May Dreamer**: Her fertile period isn't really going to play much of a role in the rest of the plot. I already used that little plot device once, so I don't really want to use it again. Thanks for the review, and happy reading. _

_

* * *

__Teaching Rin_

_Chapter 50_

_Running Scared_

_

* * *

_"Forgive me, my Lord." Kaida asked patiently, glancing down at what looked to be the smoldering, emberish remains of a piece of parchment lying helplessly on his desk. "But may I enquire as to what this letter did to deserve such a harsh punishment?" 

"Your sense of humor is not required now, Keisha." he said dully, sending her a glare. The tanuki demoness clicked her tongue and deposited the tray she was carrying on the top of his desk before reaching for the smoldering piece of paper that had so offended her lord. She had come into the council room only moments before to bring her Lord something to eat since he'd seen fit for the past few days to hardly leave the council rooms.

"An invitation to Lady Leiko's and Lady Kei's union celebration in the South?" she asked, giving him a knowing look. "Is that what has you in such a bad mood?"

Sesshomaru promptly ignored her, feigning interest in the scroll set before him.

"You are not planning to attend, I take it?" she asked, squinting to try and make out the rest of the formal invitation around the acid holes and charred marks.

"Should I?" he grumbled.

Oh dear, Keisha mused, he was in a foul mood if he was reverting to using sarcasm with her of all people.

"Now, now. Advice is what you ask for when you already know the answer but wish you didn't." Keisha said stoutly. "And ever since you were a pup teething on your father's ears, never once have I known you to avoid anything, even if it was the most unpleasant thing in the world."

Sesshomaru's usually elegant response was promptly construed as an inelegant grunt.

"Well, you should go anyway. I'm sure Lady Rin is expecting you to be there." she said finally. Sesshomaru just glared up at her and barely held in an urge to bare his fangs at the motherly demoness. As it was, a rumble of a growl escaped him despite his attempt to suffocate it. Had she been anyone else besides the one who had cared for him after his mother's death, he would have killed her already. Keisha knew this, and used it against him anytime she perceived that he'd done something ridiculously ignorant or out of line. Which in truth, really wasn't that often. He'd never admit it, but to him, Keisha's advice held more weight than that of his advisors and military strategists. The tanuki demoness was old, but she was far from senile. And she proved it every time she told him exactly what she thought, whether he wanted to hear it or not. But he did have to admit, when Keisha had something of value to say, she didn't hold her tongue.

It sorely reminded him of another itinerant demoness who also refused to keep her mouth shut when needed. In fact, he had never realized exactly how similar Kaida was to the Western fortress' headwoman. No wonder they had gotten along so well.

"Yes, yes. Growl, hiss and bark all you want." she said scoldingly. "I can deal with your tantrums just as I dealt with your father's when he was your age. You won't scare me until you manage to level the entire fortress and a couple hundred acres of forest just because you've had a bad day."

"I forgot you were around back then." he quipped, taking out his aggravation on her the only way he knew how. Keisha was no fighter, but she wouldn't back down from one of his scathing comments without throwing a few of her own back in his face.

"You would do well to remember it." she said sharply. "These old bones were worn out long before you were ever born, pup. And you're not as old as you like to think you are."

"Yet you still have the audacity to look your Lord in the face and call him a fool." he baited her.

"Now don't start putting words in my mouth." she said pointedly, shaking one clawed finger at him. "I never have, and never will, call you a fool, to your face or otherwise."

"I doubt that."

"Believe as you wish, young Lord. But I know better." she said, tapping the letter. "Now are you planning on going to the party or not?"

"I have not made my decision yet." he admitted.

"Well, I'm sure Lady Rin would like to see you, and Lady Kaida as well." she added.

"Perhaps Rin would. The other, I doubt." he snorted. That was apparently the wrong thing to say, because he felt Keisha's aura start flickering with amusement. He finally looked up from the scroll he had been attempting to read.

"Don't start that. You know as well as I do that she's calmed down by now."

"I wasn't aware that she was upset." he lied easily.

"And I'm going to suddenly sprout wings and fly." she snorted, hands on hips as she leveled one of those annoying motherly looks at him. Sesshomaru cringed inwardly. Next to Kaida's glare of death, Keisha's all knowing stare was fast becoming his least favorite expressions to see.

Dear gods, he was going soft if that look was starting to make him cringe moreso than usual.

"That would be a sight." he said calmly. "I was under the impression your type were more adept at digging holes in the ground than taking flight in the air." Keisha bristled and drew herself up to her full height of a little over five feet, ready to give him a proper tongue lashing that he undoubtedly deserved.

"You are one to talk about digging holes, dog lord." she remarked. "You gotten rather adept at digging yourself into holes with Kaida that you can't seem to get yourself out of."

"Keisha…" he growled warningly. The tanuki let out a long sigh, but quickly changed the topic.

"Do you honestly believe half the fortress didn't know she left out of here in a huff? They'd have to be blind, deaf, dumb, and mute not to have noticed that. Or just plain stupid." she stressed.

"That counts for at least three quarters the inhabitants of this fortress."

"Really? Jaken's the only one I can think of who might fit that category."

"There you go running your mouth again when you should be quiet." Sesshomaru chided. It was a well known fact that the headwoman and his toad of a retainer hated each other. In fact, when Jaken had pledged his allegiance to Sesshomaru all those decades ago, Keisha had told him to throw the midget toad back into whatever scum pond he'd come from. It had just went downhill ever since.

"Yes, well, sometimes it is better to say what you mean, because it is the words we leave unspoken that hurt the most." Keisha said, finally losing her patience with him and sweeping out of the room.

Sesshomaru frowned and stood from his spot behind the desk that he had been sitting, pouring over the contents of scrolls that had been submitted to him for evaluation and acceptance. He'd been there for hours, long before the sun had risen, and yet he could not really say he'd managed to get anything done, and it was only made worse by the fact that he couldn't recall a single word of what he'd been reading before Keisha had disturbed him.

Sesshomaru grabbed what was left of the invitation and looked at it carefully, his mind warring over what he should do, and what he wanted to do.

Kaida had been out of the Western and for almost three weeks, and he had not heard a thing from her. His conscience had told him to at least send someone to check how she was doing, but his pride refused to budge on the subject. So, he had taken to working in his council room to avoid….well, everything. In fact, today had not been the first time Keisha had mentioned that he was grumpy and short tempered, more so than usual. And if he looked hard enough, there was a permanently cratered outline of Jaken's prone form beside his desk where the toad demon had had many an up close and personal meeting with the floor lately.

But all in all, he didn't think he was acting any different. Of course, like most introspective evaluations, his assessment might have been a bit biased. And rumors were circulating through the elite's ranks that he was still reeling from Kaida's abrupt departure from the West those weeks ago. Well, whether they knew it or not, the damned bastards were right on the mark with their assumptions. And if someone had told him six months ago that he would be so preoccupied with Kaida that he could not get anything done, he'd have killed them right on the spot. But that was six months ago, before he'd gotten any deeper with that annoyingly rambunctious demoness. Now he was just stuck.

Sesshomaru knew that sitting there and glowering over the fight with Kaida would only lead him to getting absolutely nothing done, thus making himself more miserable. And of course, since it was quite apparent that even when not physically there, she was capable of distracting him to the point of insanity, he knew it was time to do something about the misunderstanding. Only one questioned remained though; did he really want to be the one to extend the olive branch of peace; thereby admitting, at least in his own mind, that he was wrong to begin with?

* * *

"..this to the ballroom…" 

"…got the hemline straight…"

"…Lord Ryu. He said that the other Lords…."

"…don't know their way around the place!"

Kaida sidestepped the frenzied masses of servants and courtiers as they rushed to finish the last few minute details of the pre-union party that was about to start. She could vaguely hear Leiko's voice above the din of the crowd, handing out orders to the already frazzled staff. All of the guests had arrived, and were currently milling about in the ballroom, waiting for the arrival of the two soon to wed couples. The Southern noblewoman moved out of the way as a brace of servants carrying a large platter of food into the main room, slipping into one of the less often used rooms off to the side. She was quick to find that she wasn't the only one who had attempted to take sanctuary within the relatively small room, because the soon to be grooms cast a surprised glance at her when she slid the door shut with a snap.

"Lady Kaida." Touga said, standing and giving her a bow. Daisuke, the other demon, followed suit and bowed to her in welcome. The cousins rose as one, and then offered Kaida a saucer of sake. She waved it off and settled herself against the wall.

"Seems like we weren't the only ones trying to get away from the masses, eh?" the younger demon asked, a smirk on his face.

"Too many people." Kaida said with a shrug. "I'm not all that fond of crowds." She leaned up against the wall, letting out a hefty sigh. "So what are you two doing? Surely you're not hiding from your loving mates to be?"

"Of course not." Touga said crisply. Kaida hid a snicker, wondering how in the hell the dragon demon was going to fare being mated to Leiko. From the little interaction she'd had with the two, she had quickly pinned Touga as the tough type, a born warrior who apparently had a seemingly bad taste in women, especially if his choice of a mate was any indication. He was a gruff demon, and the son of one of the minor mainland lords that bordered around Lord Shinegori's territories. He was tall and broad shouldered; and he bore white markings similar to the green ones on Leiko's face and wrists. Touga also had a head full of black hair that was currently pulled into a braid that hung halfway down his back, and dark brown eyes that matched his tanned skin.

"We're just staying out from underfoot." Daisuke said with a grin, running a nervous hand through his perpetually mussed up hair. Kaida smiled and shook her head. Daisuke was the younger of the two saps that were aligning themselves with her family, and she had taken a liking to the demon. With short brown hair and snapping red eyes and markings, he looked nothing like his older cousin. He wasn't as tall, and had more of a compact build than Touga. Daisuke was also more outgoing and always had a joke on the tip of his tongue. His reputation as a fighter was nothing to brag on, neither was Touga's should the truth be told, but Kaida had sparred against them and been pleasantly surprised. Neither men had pulled their punches, and both were strong enough to keep her annoying sister's in line. Well, Touga was good enough to keep Leiko in line. Kei, on the other hand, had practically become another person since her betrothal to Daisuke. The younger demoness was still as snide and mean as her elder sister, but there was incrementally less days when she was in a foul mood and ready to snap at everyone who crossed her path. Leiko had made no such improvement, though. And Kaida had wondered if the cousins had realized what they had gotten themselves tied up with by marrying her half sisters. Well, they would figure it out soon enough.

Kaida was about to say something else when the door was slid open and Kaze made himself known. The trader had been allowed to come to the party per her request, and Kaida was relieved to see a familiar, friendly face amongst the crowds.

"What are you three doing here?" he asked. "You should be out here. We're ready to begin." The two cousins nodded and walked out of the room, only to have Kaze through in a quip that had Daisuke grinning and waving back at him as they navigated the hallways towards the entrance to the main ballroom where Leiko and Kei were undoubtedly waiting. Kaze turned to Kaida, a smirk on his face and presented his arm with a flourish. "We mustn't keep them waiting, my Lady. Allow this humble merchant to be your escort?"

"Kaze, you've never been humble." she said with a small smile, taking his arm nonetheless and walking out the small anteroom. The half-breed chuckled and escorted her along the hallways. It seemed like the castle walls were going to burst from the influx of people that had come for the party. "Have all the guests arrived?" she asked.

"As far as I know." Kaze said amicably. "Of course there's so damned many people in here that I can't feel out anyone in particular. But I think everyone that was expected showed up."

"No news on the latest hijacking?" she asked, knowing that Kaze had contacts seeded throughout the entire island. A few of those contacts had managed to procure some valuable information that allowed Keiji, Ryuichi, and herself to stop another attempted high jacking on the trade ships headed for the mainland. The encounter had been brief, but when the pirates had realized they were not going to win the fight, most of them had committed suicide. The few that they had taken as prisoners were not leaking information as of yet, and they had been in the dungeons for going on a week.

"Nothing new, love. But I should be getting a report by tomorrow morning. I'll let you know when I find out anything." he said, patting her hand complacently. Kaida nodded, but inwardly cringed. The pirating had slowed down a little, but she knew better than to be lulled into complacency. When they arrived at the entrance doors, Kaida bid Kaze a short goodbye and took her place beside her three brothers. She silently wished that this whole damned mess was over with and she was on her way to doing something more constructive.

Behind her, she could hear Leiko talking quietly with Touga while Daisuke teased Kei mercilessly about something, causing the demoness to giggle uncontrollably. She shifted uncomfortably in the formal kimono, wondering idly if her father would be too angry if she changed into her regular clothes after the presentation was over with.

"Are we ready?" Ryu asked, glancing over his shoulder at them.

"Let's get this over with." Kaida mumbled, causing her brothers to snicker.

"In much of a hurry, little sister?" Ryuichi asked teasingly. "Hoping to see if someone in particular managed to pull himself away from his desk long enough to grace us with his regal presence?"

"No. I'm tired of watching Keiji fidget like some epileptic idiot because Yuri's in the vicinity and not attached at his side." she said dully, leveling her brother with a warning glare.

"What?" Keiji said sourly. Kaida just shook her head at her twins defensive antics and motioned for her father to get on with this mess. The southern Lord chuckled and straightened himself up. Two seconds later, the huge doors to the ballroom opened to reveal a pathway leading up to a centralized platform that had been raised slightly above ground level. Ryuichi and Ryuji were the first to follow their father, walking side by side. Kaida and Keiji were next, also walking side by side. The door shut, and there was a rousing round of applause from the gathered courtiers as they transversed the aisle. When their father took his seat on the dais, the four of them fanned out on each side behind him.

"Lords and ladies," Ryu's voice boomed across the ballroom. "I am happy that you could join us for such a joyful occasion. So without further ado, may I present the soon to be mated couples!" The doors opened again, and Leiko stepped forward, smiling and securely on the arm of Touga. Behind them, Daisuke and Kei were grinning like a pair of fools, but looking happy.

Kaida withheld the urge to gag.

After the two couples had taken their rightful places in the throne like chairs on either side of her father's seat, the Southern Lord rose again and began to speak to the crowd about…well, Kaida wasn't really sure exactly what. But if she had to make a guess, it had something to do with good relations being formed with the countries on the mainland through the unions of his daughters to Daisuke's and Touga's families. She honestly didn't give a damned, and easily tuned her father out. Protocol said that she didn't have to do anything but stand there until her father was finished speaking. She'd mingle with the visitors, maybe talk to Rin and the Eastern family for a little while, and then slip out of the ballroom to get ready for her trip to the harbors in the morning.

She was about to start getting bored when she caught a flash of silver out the corner of her eye. Her body reacted out of instinct, quickly searching for the familiar aura of the only demon she knew of that had silver hair….and a reason to be in that room. But it was pointless. There were too many demons in the room for her to lock in on just one, even as familiar as she was with it. Her eyes glanced along the crowds, searching.

'_There's no way.' _she told herself. '_He's not here and you damned well know it. It's just your overactive imagination kicking in again, just like it's been doing for weeks!'_ Kaida pulled her attention forward again, noticing that her father was winding down from his speech. '_After your little escape from the Western Lands, you'll be lucky if he even speaks to you again.'_ Kaida grimaced inwardly, having realized that her abrupt departure was probably not the best idea she'd ever had.

But damn it! He'd pissed her off, and hurt her feelings too!

She knew good and well that most people based her worth on what she was capable of doing for her father or family. And since she was a far cry away from the two demoness standing beside her father at the moment, she knew that most people considered her true worth measurable in the amount of damage and havoc she could cause. And she was perfectly fine with that. It was the fact that Sesshomaru had insinuated that she was just a tool to hand over to whomever wanted her, like she was helpless to make any type of decision for herself. She was perfectly capable of turning down any offer of work from anyone who offered it to her, and Seiti was no exception. Didn't he trust her that much? Hadn't he seen by now that she was no meek little girl who done exactly as she was told! She had told him she wasn't going to the mainland to help Seiti, and she had damned well meant it! Why was he questioning her loyalty to him all of a sudden?

That was honestly the part that had hurt her feelings the most. He had acted like she was going to run off with that bird brained idiot the first chance she got. Kaida had never, as far as she could remember, lied to Sesshomaru about anything. Maybe there were times when she had omitted certain facts concerning some matters, but she had never outright lied. And considering her usual disregard of people's feelings, unless they were family or close friends, that had to account for something! She had thought by then, after she'd been living in the West for months on end, that he'd had a least a minute amount of faith in her. But it seemed like she had never been farther from the truth.

And what made it even worse….she missed him! That had thrown her into a right little temper tantrum that a few of her old battalion were still recovering from. But she did. She honestly missed being around him. And she missed it when he would hold her. And she missed their little verbal wars, their spars, their training, their touching, their kis…

'_Get a hold on yourself, Kaida!'_ she silently berated herself. '_Now is not the time to be thinking about that dog! You should be trying to figure out how you're going to get security set up at the harbor tomorrow, not about that egotistical idiot.'_

The Southern noblewoman, now finished properly chastising herself, set her attention forward once again, only to catch the rumble of her two elder brother's snickers. She looked over at them with a questioning look on her face, silently asking what was going on. They grinned at her. Kaida turned to Keiji, thinking maybe she had missed something her father had said, only to find that he did not seem a bit happy. Her twin's face was mostly unchanged, but she could see his knitted brows, and a slight twitch in his left eye. Her immediate response was to search out Yuri and the Eastern family in the crowd. Keiji only got that look on his face when something was wrong with Yuri, or when there was someone he didn't like around her.

She spotted the kitsune Lady easily enough, along with her mother and father. Hoshi was there as well, his mate on his arm. And she saw Hoshiki standing off to the side with her own mate. Kentaro had his arm around Rin, who was smiling up at a placid Sesshomaru. They all looked perfectly fine. So what had gotten Keiji in such a shitty mood all of a….

_'Wait a minute.'_ Kaida quickly backtracked and unabashedly stared at the tall demon standing beside Rin, feeling a burning heat being its way to settle into her shocked face. '_What in the fuck is he doing here!'_ she questioned silently, her hands unconsciously forming fists underneath the long sleeves of her formal kimono. Off to her side, she could hear Ryuichi's muffled chuckle, and she sent both the older demons an obvious glare of warning.

When she had arrived back in the South three weeks before, she had done everything within her power to act as though nothing had happened, and that she had left the Western Lands on good terms with it's lord and master. She had done well hiding the fact she was hurt and upset, or so she thought. She knew for a fact that her father suspected something was wrong, and so did Keiji. But she had been pretty sure that Ryuichi and Ryuiji had been left in the dark, especially since she'd been keeping busy since her arrival home and hadn't really had time to speak with them.

Looks like she had been wrong once again. Damn.

By now, her father had finished his impromptu speech, and the crowd was applauding loudly as the two couples left the dais to mingle with the crowd.

"You just going to stand there all night, little sister?" Ryuichi asked, nudging her in the shoulder. "Not going to welcome our guests?"

"Bite me, Ryuichi." she hissed out menacingly as she passed. The dragon demon chuckled and made a straight line for one corner of the ballroom. Kaida was brought out of her embarrassed, homicidal thoughts when Kaze appeared in front of her, a concerned look on his handsome face.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked. "You look live you've seen a ghost. And Keiji's aura is on the verge of exploding!"

"Unexpected guest decided to show up." she said calmly, letting him lead her away from the dais and into the relative safety of the crowded room. Kaze snorted and placed his hand on her back to gently guide her through the maze of well wishers.

"Unexpected? With the look on your face, I was beginning to think Kiyoshi had come back from the dead."

"At this point it would be preferable." she mumbled. Kaze stopped dead in his tracks for a few seconds, then insistently pulled her towards a slightly less crowded area off to the side. Kaida noticed the sudden look of worry, but said nothing.

"You want to explain that?" he asked, his voice firm and commanding.

"Have a look over there and tell me who you see." Kaida said, jerking her head to where the Eastern family was starting to disperse.

"Love, it's just Ronin and his family." he said, shaking his head. "Rin, Kentaro, and Sesshomar…oh. _Oh_. I see. I thought you said he wasn't coming here?"

"I was hoping he wasn't." she scowled.

"Why the sudden desire to avoid him?" Kaze asked, his interest piqued.

"Let's just say when I left the West, it wasn't exactly on the best of terms with him." she said mildly.

"Really? You'll have to tell me the whole story later on." he teased.

"Right. Not likely." she said.

"Well, what are you planning on doing? You can't very well avoid him all evening." Kaze pointed out.

"Watch me." she challenged. Kaze just smiled and shook his head at her.

"I'll run interference if he decides to get too close." he said teasingly. "I'll save you if need be."

"Hopefully I won't be here long enough to get around to talking to him." she mumbled.

"You're going to pull a disappearing act tonight?"

"Yeah. I don't want to be here. Leiko and Kei don't want me here. And I've got a few things to get ready for tomorrow." she explained.

"I see." he said, quickly throwing on a cheerful face and offering her his arm. "Well, no point in standing here all night, love. Let's mingle!" Kaida rolled her eyes at her long time friend, but joined him none the less.

"Just steer away from his glowering highness over there. I don't want to deal with him right now." she said quietly.

"Duly noted, love." he said, patting her hand absently. "But you've got some explaining to do after this is over with you realize."

"Yeah, okay." she answered, ready to get him off that particular line of topic. She wasn't going to answer anything. And she planned on getting out of there before Kaze could corner her and get an explanation as to what had really gone down. Because if anyone could get her to confess quicker than her father or brother….it was Kaze.

* * *

Sesshomaru was not a happy puppy. And that was putting it in the lightest of terms. 

That annoying woman had been systematically avoiding him for the entire evening! By now he had half a mind to just cross the ballroom and drag her, kicking and screaming if need be, out of the room just so he could talk to her. Kaida had attached herself to that ridiculous half-breed's side since Ryu's speech, and the pair of them had been inseparable for hours. Rin had apparently taken note of his annoyance and deducted that something had happened to once again put him and Kaida on the rocks. That girl was entirely too observant and perceptive for her own good. And right now, she was huddled in a corner with Kentaro whispering and more than likely scheming once again.

Sesshomaru covertly glanced out the corner of his eyes and noticed that Kaida had finally managed to detach herself from Kaze and was currently talking with her father. He also noticed her proximity to the doors of the ballroom. '_Trying to get away, Kaida?'_ he thought, excusing himself from the conversation with Saburo and Atsuko and heading straight for the father/daughter pair. '_You won't be so lucky, pet.'_ He got halfway across the throng of people when he saw some courtier come to claim Ryu's attention. The Southern Lord exchanged a few words with the snake demon, and then followed him, leaving Kaida on her own. He sensed her sudden unease, and noticed the instinctive tightening of her shoulders as she was left to her own devices. He wasn't the only one who noticed as well, because he could easily pick out the concerned aura of Kaze as the mix-breed quickly tried to weave his way through the masses of people to get back to her side. Sesshomaru smirked, noting that the other demon was too far away from her to get there before he did. He was not about to waste the only chance to speak with the stubborn woman he'd gotten since walking into this cursed place hours ago.

"Lady Kaida." he said calmly, causing her to snap to attention and whirl around to face him. There was a look of utter surprise and caution on her face. Sesshomaru wondered about the reaction. Did she think he was going to attack her while she was in the middle of a crowd?

"Lord Sesshomaru." she said stiffly, giving him a bow. Sesshomaru answered the curt greeting with a bow of his own, and noticed that she was frowning at him questioningly when he rose.

"Custom requires than any guest nobility bow to the Lady of the hosting family, does it not." he asked, answering her questioning look in the process.

"Well…yes, I suppose it does." she said lamely, having been caught before she could get out of the ballroom.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, welcome." the Ryu said as he rejoined them, his short business with the snake demon obviously concluded. "I wasn't sure you were going to make it since we never heard back from you when the invitations were sent out. Glad you could make it."

"Forgive me, the invitation came to a slightly…disturbed ending." he said calmly, causing Kaida's eyebrows to rise a little.

"What did you do? Tear it up?" she asked calmly, causing him to frown slightly. She knew him too well.

"Now, now, Kaida dear, no need to concern ourselves over a slip of paper." Ryu said placatingly. "He's here, and that's what matters."

"You're right, father." she said stiffly, her tone overly polite. "Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Lord Ryu, could you come here for a moment?" a demoness dressed in a yellow kimono asked sweetly. Ryu smiled and nodded in ascent, offering his arm to the woman and giving Sesshomaru and Kaida a parting glare.

"I don't want bloodstains in my home, you two. Behave yourselves." he muttered beneath his breath as he escorted the demoness away and to another group of vassals.

"Well, it seems I have my orders." Kaida grunted, gathering up her skirts in preparation to walk away. "Have a good evening, Sessho…"

"We need to talk." he said insistently, catching her by the elbow and stopping her before she could get two steps away from him. He had noticed her slowly working her way toward the door of the ballroom since Ryu had finished his inane speech, and he knew that she was trying to get away from the crowd without being noticed. Kaida glanced back at him, the frown on her face growing more and more the longer he kept her still. Sesshomaru just ignored her facial expressions, knowing if he did let go, she would slip back into the general safety of the crowded ballroom. Not too far away, Sesshomaru could feel Kaze's concerned aura flare out in response to his handling of Kaida. The demoness sent a look to the half-breed that he couldn't decipher, and Sesshomaru felt Kaze's aura begin drawing closer. "I came here to talk to you, and I refuse to leave until I say what I have to." Kaida looked speculative, but did not pull away. She cast another side long look at Kaze, and Sesshomaru could sense the half-breed stop where he was.

"Follow me." she said finally. Sesshomaru let her arm go and followed her as she quickly worked her way along the outside of the ballroom, deftly ignoring anyone she recognized along the way. A few moments later, she ushered him through a set of glass doors he hadn't noticed when he'd entered the ballroom. The din of the crowd was practically eliminated as she shut the doors tightly and walked to the other side of the balcony they were standing on. Sesshomaru glanced off the side, noting that the balcony hovered above the walled off gardens that Kaida had mentioned a few times during her stay with him. Even in the darkness, he could still make out the hedges that formed the maze's walls.

"What are you doing here?" she asked suddenly.

"A social occasion such as this requires the presence of all ruling nobility." he commented idly. "Myself included."

"I honestly figured you wouldn't show. And not for Leiko and Kei's joining at the least. Kami knows I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to." she said, steel laced through her voice. Sesshomaru was not all that surprised to find that she was upset, especially since he had felt her flickering energy before he ever entered the Southern palace.

"You are angry." he stated, remaining a respectable distance away from her, despite his increasing desire to ease her flickering aura. If he knew her, she probably had some daggers hidden in that kimono, and he had no desire to be used as target practice this evening. At least not right then. They could fight it out later.

"Not angry exactly." she corrected. "More disgusted than anything I suppose."

"Why?"

"Seeing them like that. Seeing my harpy sisters so…happy. It is disconcerting." she admitted candidly.

"You are ridding yourself of them once and for all after this. I had thought this would bring you happiness as well." he asked.

"I don't want to be alone my entire life, you know." she said curtly. "Contrary to popular belief I'm not utterly opposed to having a family of my own." Sesshomaru thought that was an odd way for her to answer, but quickly figured out what was bothering her so much.

"You are jealous of your sister's marriages?" he asked, pinpointing her unease with lightning quick accuracy.

"Envious would be a little more accurate." she groused. "Of their companionship with their mates. They've got someone who wants them for what they are, conniving, bitching, blathering and all."

"What is there to be envious of?" he asked. He pitied the poor men who had taken Leiko and Kei as their mates. Sesshomaru wasn't one to admit to be inferior to anyone, but those two demons had done something he never would have even considered doing.

"More than I want to admit to." she mumbled.

"What about Seiti?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly, causing Kaida to blink in surprise a few times from the abrupt change in topics.

"He's still bugging me for the mercenary work." she muttered, a decisive look on her face. That simple statement had a similar effect that throwing scalding water at Sesshomaru. He knew that expression of hers all too well, it was the same one she had worn right before she had flown out of the Western Lands those weeks ago, leaving the entire fortress in an uproar.

"You are going to his side, even though you are well aware of exactly what he wants from you?" Sesshomaru demanded angrily. "You do realize what he will want as payment for his assistance in getting you out of here."

"What he wants and what he is going to get is two entirely different things." she replied stiffly. "Besides, I haven't actually decided yet. Going to the mainland is still a last resort as far as I am concerned. There are a few things coming up that father wants me to oversee anyway. So if I do decide to go, it won't be for another few months."

"Where is Ryu sending you?"

"I'm leaving for one of the merchant ports in the morning. But it'll only keep me away for a two days at the most. After that, I'm not slated to head out any missions for another two weeks."

"Why two weeks?" Sesshomaru asked, honestly interested in why Ryu felt the need to keep her around the castle when his sources had informed him that the pirating of the trade ships was still going on. Was she lying to him? Or was Ryu just playing the overprotective father bit?

"I don't know. Father wouldn't tell me anything other than that." she said with a shrug, obviously not pleased with her sire's orders.

"Where do you think he will send you."

"The Syrian territories."

"That is a great distance." Sesshomaru said, realizing that the territories she spoke of were also not far from the borders with Seiti's lands.

How damned convenient.

"I've got no reason to stay anymore." she said. "My work is done here. Not to mention I'm ready to murder the Council members at this point."

"You are still being hounded by the Council to take a mate?" he asked. She nodded in response.

"Unfortunately. Uragiru seems to have made it his only point in life to point out how I've failed to do so at this point in my life." Kaida groused. "Scaly bastard could go jump on the pointy end of a sword for all I care."

"They will continue what they have been doing until you are settled down." he pointed out, although he knew she already realized this.

"They can't hound me if I'm not here. Besides, there's only one I want, and you've been totally oblivious…." she said, only to snap her mouth shut when she realized what she had said. The tension in the air suddenly doubled, and Sesshomaru forced himself to remain as calm and collected as possible.

"Have I?"

"Can we please talk about something else?" she asked. Sesshomaru scowled lightly, but finally closed the distance between them and lightly placed his hands on her shoulders. He felt her stiffen up instinctively, then shrug his touch off and put more space in between them.

"You are avoiding not only the subject at hand, but me as well." Sesshomaru said calmly, determined to say what he'd come here to say. "I realize you are still angry, but why do you act as though I am carrying the plague? Quit running away, Lady. Why are you doing this? "

"Because I'm scared of what would happen if you knew the truth." she said, causing him to start. Well, that was more to the point than he had expected.

_'Now we are getting somewhere. About damned time.' _Sesshomaru thought. He reclined against the railing, wanting to go about this the right way and not have it blow up in his face prematurely.

"The truth?" he queried, his voice conveying his desire for a bit more explanation.

"This is all your fault." she said glumly.

"How is that?"

"It just is."

"A further explanation would suffice, if you do not mind." he deadpanned.

"An explanation? You want an explanation?" she asked, her eyes wide in a mixture of contempt and surprise. "Okay, I'll give you an explanation."

"Kaida…"

"You're the reason I'm so confused. You make me feel things I thought I was incapable of feeling, want things I swore I would never allow myself to have." she said coldly, shaking her head. "So yes, I am running from you again. Only this time it isn't because I hate you or I'm scared of you…it's because I care about you more than I should. And that terrifies me more than anything I've ever experienced. And I do mean anything."

Sesshomaru stood there, too shocked to hear those things come out of her mouth. He didn't know what to say, or how to react to such an honest and heartfelt explanation for her actions before she had left. He had convinced himself that what Kaze had told him about her feelings for him had been a joke, something to amuse the dog merchant to no end. He had not honestly thought they had been the truth. Hell, he had never even entertained the thought that her feelings for him may stem from something more than attraction alone. He knew she was fond of him, knew that she had been jealous when Asami was around, and knew that she trusted him to some degree.

But this…he never expected her to actually come right out and admit to practically the same words that Kaze had told him all those months ago. And Kaida, she was the one who had just solidified that in stone. He suddenly couldn't remember what it was he wanted so badly to tell her. But he did notice as her face burned crimson, her hands fidgeting with the folds in her formal kimono.

"I lay my feelings at your feet and all you can do is stand there looking at me like I'm some kind of idiot." she said sadly, shaking her head. "I figured that would happen." She straightened out her clothing and turned back towards the doors that led into the palace. "If you'll excuse me, I've got things to do."

Sesshomaru didn't think he'd moved faster in his life than he did to get to her before she got two steps further than she had been standing. He had turned her around and forced her to face him when she turned her head to the side to avoid his gaze. He only had one question to pose to her.

"Why me?" he asked. "After all the months you spent in my domain? Why now?"

"This didn't just happen overnight, you know. When I first came to your lands, I knew you hated me, held the same derogatory opinion about me that most of those in that room always has." she said stiffly, nodding to the large ballroom where the officials were celebrating happily. "I never intended to do this, to care this much about someone who, for all intents and purposes, should have let me stay dead all those months ago."

Sesshomaru honestly thought he would have been less shocked if she had reached out and socked him a good one. It was true. Kaze's words were true. He hadn't believed the merchant before, but here it was, right in front of his face. She loved him.

Kaida actually loved him.

"You said you brought me back for a reason, and I have yet to figure out what it was, even after all this time. I'm sorry, but I can't help what I feel." she said apologetically. "All I can do is go away in hopes that it will wane in time. Especially since you've made it abundantly clear on numerous prior occasions that the only thing you see me useful for is a sparring partner and a way for your elites to get a little more training. So, if you will excuse me, I've got a boat to catch in the morning that's heading…"

"So you're leaving? Just like that? You're giving up?" Sesshomaru demanded, suddenly angry that she was so willing to give up on him. Did she honestly think he was going to let her leave without a fight? Oh no, he had too much invested in her already. Who did she think she was dealing with?

"I do not want to lose the right to enter my own lands. I have no where else to call home, Sesshomaru. Unlike you, I have to abide by at least some of the rules." she reminded him.

"You have the option of staying in the West."

"For what? To keep your bed warm? Because that's exactly where we were headed, and you know it." she said retorted. "What would I have done when you got tired of me? Or maybe after I'd outgrown my usefulness as your personal little soldier? I'd have had no where to go if I'd stayed there. You wanted me as a tool, not a friend or a confidant. Dammit! And I refused to get my hopes up and then have them crushed, not like Asami."

"Asami? What has she got to do with this?" Sesshomaru asked, his confusion obvious in his words.

"I heard about your relationship right before I met her." Kaida explained ruefully. "Why do you think she was so hell-bent on pissing me off? She thought I'd usurped her place at your side. "

"Then your arguments were not over trade routes and strategic positions…" he said, realization dawning a bit late.

"Nothing more than coated words and hidden meanings." she said. "You were the topic every time we fought."

"Damned a female's antics…" he growled. "You never said anything. How was I supposed to know?"

"What. Difference. Would. It. Have. Made." she ground out. "The tension was so thick before I left you could cut it with a sword. It's easier for both of us to just separate before this gets any worse."

"Do I not have a say in this?"

"You forfeited that when you let me walk out of there, not once, but twice, without saying a word."

"Twice?" he asked, quickly racking his brain to think of when she was referring to. True, she had left three weeks ago, and he had done nothing. When else was she talking about?

"I left with Kaze, and you didn't try to stop me. Then I left after the soldier's games, and you didn't stop me." she reminded him. "It's better this way. You want a tool, someone you can control…I'm sorry, but that's not going to be me." Kaida started to walk away again, but was quickly came face to face with Sesshomaru once again. She felt his hands reach out and grasp her shoulders tightly, almost as if he was going to shake her. She honestly didn't know what had made her reach up and pull his head down for a scorching kiss, but she did it. Whether it was the fact that this would probably be the last time she saw him for a long, long while, or the fact that she'd been dreaming about this very thing since that disaster in the dojo some weeks ago, she didn't care. In her mind, the damage had been done. He knew the truth now, and even though it felt like there was a huge weight lifted off her shoulders, she still felt bogged down.

The heat dancing between them was enough to outshine every torch in the castle. Kaida lost herself in the sensations that one kiss from Sesshomaru could bring up. She was hot and cold at the same time, breathless but begging for more. She could hear the pounding of her heart in her ears, and it felt like every hair on her neck was standing on end.

How could he do this to her? How was it possible to feel so much from one touch? She didn't know. And it terrified her. When they finally broke apart a few agonizing seconds later, she looked up at him and shook her head sadly.

"I hate you right now." she whispered halfheartedly, both of them knowing it was a lie as she bowed her head downward in absolute humiliation. His arms had found themselves wrapped around her waist while they had shared that kiss, and he pulled her a little closer when she instinctively tried to hide her face in his shirt.

* * *

Kaida was something akin to a wild force of nature, he realized. Something, he dared to suggest, that couldn't be contained, even by himself. Wild force of nature or no, he couldn't help but feel that one good, hard tumble behind the closed doors of a bedchamber would break her, would teach her that her passions could be redirected towards someone for reasons other than spite or hatred. And right now, she was about to take that tumble, with him leading the way. 

"I trust you do not show your hatred to others in a similar fashion." he said with just a touch of his usual sarcasm, his voice a bit ragged. He hadn't realize he'd said it, but knew he'd done something wrong when he felt Kaida's previously slack body go completely taunt. The next thing he knew, she had raised her hand and slapped him square in the face, hellfire dancing in her eyes.

Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Don't patronize me." she hissed, pulling herself away from him, the red on her cheeks even worse now that it had been only seconds before. She stalked over to the end of the balcony, undoing the ties of the formal kimono she wore as she went.

"Kaida…."

"Forget it." she said, a bit more calmly than before. "That was a mistake if I ever made one. Just…forget about it. I'm sorry."

"For what?" he demanded. She was confusing the holy hell out of him.

"For ever thinking I was capable of…." she started hotly, only to swallow the lump in her throat and shake her head again, calming her voice down to a more reasonable level. "Nothing. I forgot, tools aren't allowed to think for themselves."

"We are all tools to a higher power, Kaida." he bit out. "It is simply a matter of who that higher power is and what they ask of us."

"You're singing a new tune." she retorted absently, undoing the last tie holding her kimono in place. Sesshomaru caught sight of her usual green haori and black hakamas underneath the ornate dress. It seemed she had been trying to get away after all.

"It is the simple truth. Your father answers to his council. You answer to your father." he explained. "It is no different than my council or my soldiers answering to me. If you look at it from that point of view, every being is a tool to someone of a higher power or cause, whether they realize it or not."

"Oh, really?" she bit out caustically. "What higher power do you answer to, Western Lord? Who's tool are you?"

Sesshomaru stopped right then. She had a point that he couldn't counter. In all actuality, he answered to no. She had refuted his entire argument with one single question to which he had no answer. A question he had not even contemplated the entire time he had formulated his argument.

"Kaida…"

"That's exactly what I thought." she retorted. "You'd do well to think your arguments through a little better before trying to convince me that you are in the same position as myself."

"You're still not going anywhere." he said firmly, expecting her to blindly obey his command without question. Even if she had nullified his argument, she wasn't getting away again. But he wasn't all that surprised to see her shake her head and take another step closer to the balcony railing.

"I'll tell you what. You figure out whose tool you are, who it is you answer to, and come find me again. Until then, goodbye, Sesshomaru." she said, jumping over the edge of the balcony and into the shadows of the courtyard below. Sesshomaru walked quickly over to the balcony and peered down, barely seeing the outline of the ivory colored robes that had been adorning her body moments before, but no signs of that impudent woman who had the audacity to kiss him, slap him, and then run away from him…again. Sesshomaru tamped down a growl and was tensed to jump off the balcony and chase after the itinerant woman, but the sudden presence of a forceful aura behind him caused him to freeze.

"She's long gone." Ryu's voice said quietly. "At this point I doubt even you could catch up with her."

"How long have you been standing there?" Sesshomaru demanded crassly.

"Not long." the dragon lord said calmly. "I felt Kaida's aura flare up and figured I should come see if I needed to intervene before anymore blood was spilled between you two."

"What is wrong with her?" Sesshomaru demanded, not really thinking before he spoke. At this point the just wanted to know why she kept running away from him. And if the answers came from her father, then so be it.

"You haven't figured it out?"

"If I did, I would not be asking you." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"She is confused, Sesshomaru." Ryu said. "She was never used to being treated as her station required, never given into being a woman. She's never allowed herself to care deeply for anyone who wasn't family, or Kaze. She doesn't know how to handle these new feelings."

"But…"

"She respects you, and the attention you give her means more to her than anything else."

"Why myself? Surely there are others who…"

"None who haven't wished to force her into conforming to their wishes." Ryu answered. "Kaze and yourself, as well as her brothers and myself, are the only ones who have never tried to coerce her into giving up what she knows best."

"I still do not understand why she runs."

"Let me put it to you like this, young Lord." Ryu said. "Kaida's admirers are numerous, much like your own. The difference is, your admirers see you as a powerful mate, someone who is almost unattainable. Which, by all cases you are. You are not bound by the rules Kaida is, simply because you are male. There are less social expectations on you. If you wait a day or a century to take a mate, it doesn't really matter. You're reputation won't be tarnished in the least. You are lord, and therefore unquestionable. And any female worth her senses knows that, and sees it as an opportunity to achieve what Kaida is fighting so hard for."

"Freedom." he said.

"Exactly." he answered. "Any female that is mated to a higher lord answers only to him, and they know that. They have more freedom as the mate of Lord than they do as a anything else. No one questions them other than their mates simply because they are not entitled to that luxury."

"And Kaida figures into this..."

"She doesn't want to answer to anyone." he said, laughing slightly at the predicament. "Hence the problem now that her feelings have come to the surface. Even if she was mated, she still would have someone telling her what to do, and when to do it."

"Not that she would listen to them."

"Oh, she would." he said. "She might complain the entire time, but she would do it if she truly cared about him, and respected him. Why do you think she followed your orders all the time? She was ready to stay here, in her own homelands after the attack, had even told me that nothing short of hell on earth would get her back West. So imagine my surprise when she accepts to go back after you ask her to. Simple as that. No questions asked. No hell being raised on her part."

"You still have not explained what you meant by Kaida and I being in the same situation, despite the circumstances being different."

"Most of the suitors want her as a trophy." he said. "Anyone in the ruling families, both here and the mainland, know of the fiasco with Haruto and Kiyoshi. They know she is strong, know she is hard to get along with, but yet they still want her. Do you know why, Sesshomaru?"

"They want complete and utter control over someone as so deadly." he said. "I can understand their reasoning."

"They don't care about her. Half of them have never even seen her, and Seiti is no different." Ryu said. "These suitors want her because of what she can do for them, not who she is. The ones wanting to share your title are no different. They want the power and status you can give them, and could care less about anything else."

"So it would seem." Sesshomaru agreed.

"Females are complex creatures, especially my Kaida." Ryu said with a shrug. "Perhaps if you take the time to try and understand, you will figure it out on your own. You are still young, Sesshomaru. But in time you will come to see that a being like Kaida is the most loyal type of person you can ever have at your side. You have garnered her trust and her admiration. But most importantly, you've earned her loyalty. And like her love, it isn't something she gives freely to anyone. Please don't abuse it."

"Your faith in me is surprising considering Kaida's opinion of me is obviously ridiculously low at this point." he grunted.

"I don't want to see her mated to anyone against her will." he explained. "I don't really give a damned who she winds up with, so long as he treats her the way she should be treated. Hell, she could take a lover and I wouldn't care, as long as she was satisfied. And to be perfectly honest, I don't think Kaida even wants to be mated at this point!"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because somehow or another, she's decided that she wants you. Or at least she thinks she does." Ryu said with a frown. "Of all the demons in Japan, she had to pick _you_."

"Please try to contain you enthusiasm." Sesshomaru deadpanned.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Ryu retorted sarcastically. "She doesn't understand, because there has never been anyone to teach her. Humans fall in love and then break apart numerous times, and they learn during each and everyone of those relationships. They learn the subtleties and the rules inherent in any relationship. Demons are no different. We learn how to deal with our feelings, and what each one of them means, as every intimate relation we have with another being is tried, tested, and eventually ended. But Kaida, she doesn't understand how things like that work.. She doesn't understand what she's feeling because she's never felt it before." Ryu said exasperatingly. "And somewhere between the time you brought her back to life and her coming back here a few weeks ago, she fell in love."

"There is no…."

"Sesshomaru, listen to me very carefully." Ryu said, pinning the younger demon with a cold glare. "Her mother did the same thing. Mina was so terrified of even being around me that she would clam up and become absolutely silent when we saw each other. When I met her, she had found her niche in a nearby village working with the fisherman repairing their nets. They never knew she was a hanyou. It took me months just to get her to speak with me without bolting for the door. And when she realized that her feelings were getting even more tangled, she ran. Two times, in fact. But after the last time she came back, she seemed to break out of her shell a bit more as time went along. I didn't realize that she was scared of her feelings, because she'd never had them before."

"And you did what to remedy this?" he asked. Sesshomaru figured it would be prudent to humor the older demon, even if he didn't learn anything else. He'd already pissed Kaida off beyond repair, no point in doing the same with her father. The last thing he needed was both of them out for his head.

"I stayed with her and showed her that I wasn't going anywhere. I loved her two seconds after I laid my eyes on her. Mina…well it took a bit more work before she got to that point." Ryu said. "But the bare facts of the matter is that she came back every time.

"It was like a cycle. She'd get scared. She'd withdraw from everyone until she learned how to deal with what she was feeling, or something snapped her back to reality. Then she came back." he explained, giving Sesshomaru a knowing smirk. "Sound familiar?"

"Very much so." he admitted.

"I don't know what your feelings are for her. And I'm not going to ask you to tell me, because it's none of my business. But I can tell you this much. It's not just simple attraction that made her run away from the West. She's in love with you." Ryu said, almost dejectedly.

"I didn't know." Sesshomaru ground out, his defense not all that stable.

"Well now you do." the dragon lord said succinctly. "And whatever you do with that information, I only ask that you don't string her along. I'm in no hurry to see her mated off to anyone, but I don't want her sent to the mainland either. And just between the two of us, the Council's ready to hand down an ultimatum. Either she possible mate soon, or she's banished. They still think she's a rogue, and they want her calmed down."

"Forcing her to take a mate is not going to calm her down." Sesshomaru said gravely. "And how can she be banished with no probable reason?"

"They'll label it as a direct and purposeful disregard of a direct order handed down from the Council if she doesn't." Ryu said. "And if they don't think banishment is enough, Uragiru place a bounty on her head."

"Can't you do something about this?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"No. I can't. Kaida was indirectly responsible to the death of her promised mate. Under those circumstances, any matrimonial arrangement is deferred to the Council." he explained. "It's an old law that has been in use here for centuries. I can't do anything to stop it."

"Indirectly responsible? She was tied to a tree and tortured." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"I know that. But the Council believes if she would have just done what she was expected to do, and go along with what Kiyoshi wanted, the entire mess could have been avoided." Ryu said.

"Things weren't supposed to turn out like this." Sesshomaru said finally. "I never intended for this to happen."

"Neither did she." the dragon lord said, his hand running absently through his hair. "She still sees mating, even caring for someone else, as her having to give up her freedom them. I can't make her understand that she's not handing over control of her life…just allowing a few more weighted suggestions, so to speak." Ryu let out a shuddering breath, and Sesshomaru figured he was trying to gather his thoughts. "Help her, Sesshomaru. She's not too far gone yet that you can't reach her. I've tried, Kami knows I have, but nothing seems to penetrate that thick skull of hers."

Sesshomaru was about to retort, but shut up when the doors to the balcony rattled and opened up slowly as a demon stuck his head out.

"Excuse me, my Lords." the courtier said respectively, bowing deeply. "But Lady Leiko and Lady Kei are asking for your presence, Lord Ryu."

"On my way." he said gruffly. The courtier nodded and bowed himself off the balcony, shutting the doors behind him. Ryu turned to the still silent Sesshomaru and shook his head. "I'm not telling you what to do, but at least think about what I've said."

"I will take it into consideration." Sesshomaru said calmly, turning his back to the Southern Lord in a silent dismissal. Ryu nodded his head a few times and walked to the balcony doors, his hands going to the knobs, but stopping midturn.

"Sesshomaru, one last thing." he said quietly. "I don't know if it will help, but Mina taught me something that has stuck with me for decades."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru said, disinterest laced through his cold voice. "And what would that be?"

"It's important to remember that a woman can forgive the one she cares about for the harm he does to her. But she can never forgive him for the sacrifices he makes on her account." Ryu said calmly. "Right now, Kaida doesn't need a mate. A lover? Maybe. But a friend would be more helpful than anything, someone that understands her, but isn't part of her family...or Kaze." With those final words, Ryu slipped through the doors and back into the din of the celebration. Sesshomaru continued to ignore the sounds and overall general cheerfulness of the crowd inside. His mind was working through what Ryu had told him, coupled with what Kaida had done and said before disappearing into the night.

The Western Lord's face was grim as he jumped over the balcony and took flight, headed straight towards the harbor he suspected Kaida would be shipping out from come dawn. He'd had enough of this ridiculous game of cat and mouse she had wrapped him up in. It was time for them to work their differences out and come to some kind of consensus before they both went off the deep end.

And if he had to chain her flighty ass to a tree to keep her in one spot long enough to talk to her, then he would do it.

* * *

**A/N -** Okay, here is the latest chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Not much to say right now, so I'll quit babbling and get to work on the next chapter. Oh, and just for my sake, the next two chapters are set after a few weeks time skip. I hope it doesn't confuse anyone too much.

Until next time,

A.A.

Oh, and remember to review. I'd like to know what you are thinking.


	51. Chapter 51

_**Disclaimer** - Sesshy and Co. don't belong to me. You people should know this by now. So don't sue me, especially since you're not going to get anything besides some college textbooks. And the lyrics to the song Private Emotion belong to whoever wrote them. _

_**A/N **- Here is the latest chapter in this ongoing saga of Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. Hope you all enjoy. __Oh, and just for the record, since I don't want anyone confused, the song lyrics are set off by **bold and italics**._

_**NOTE**: Just for clarification purposes, there has been a few weeks time skip between this chapter and the last. _

_

* * *

__Teaching Rin_

_Chapter 51_

_Private Emotion_

_

* * *

_Sesshomaru was antsy. He was also confused and angry, which did not bode well for the inhabitants of the Western Lands. The dog lord had confined himself to the private his private quarters within the fortress, and few had the audacity to penetrate into the dark cloud of gloom and dissonance that had settled over that wing of the expansive estate. The dog lord was restless, and had been for some days now. But nothing he done could alleviate the listlessness and downright depressed mood that he was in. 

**_Every endless night has a dawning day_**

He blamed it squarely on one foul tempered demoness who had once again seen fit to leave him while she disappeared to only the gods knew where. His distress all boiled down to be nothing more than some impertinent woman who had managed to single handedly throw the majority of the Western fortress' inhabitants into an uproar.

**_Every darkest sky has a shining ray_**

Okay, so maybe she had thrown him into an uproar, and it was him who consequently had everyone else walking on glass. But still, it was her fault! Well, at least that was what he had been telling himself for the past few weeks. At the rate he was going, he could almost believe it.

Sesshomaru snarled and viciously threw a scroll he was trying to read. The document recoiled off the wall and hit a blithering Jaken square in the back of his green head, knocking the toad's hat askew.

"My Lord! Where are you going?" Jaken asked piteously, rubbing his oft abused cranium as the irate dog demon rose from his seat.

"It is none of your concern." And with that, Sesshomaru left the whining retainer in the room to nurse his wounds.

**_And it shines on you baby can't you see_**

The uncharacteristic quietness of the fortress was broken by the scuffling and systematic calls of _hi-ya_ coming from the courtyard. Sesshomaru walked out of the living quarters and watched as Bano started barking out orders to the elites.

The men were lined up in rows of ten along the cobbled stones, their forms perfect as they went through the mundane rounds of defensive kata that Sesshomaru was all too familiar with. His mind flitted back to when Kaida had first taken over the supervision of the elite's training, and he remembered how one of her first actions had been to institute a routine changing of basic katas. Her reasoning had been simple, that it was crucial to perfect and remember the basic moves and stances of any fighting form.

Sesshomaru gave a hollow laugh.

**_And it shines on you baby can't you see_**

His assigning her work to the elites had been more of a way to snap her out of the depressed state she'd been in after Kiyoshi's attack. He had not honestly expected her to get right in there with the hoards of soldiers and, for all intents and purposes, rearrange the entire structure of his special battalion. But she had done it, and it had worked out better in the end. The elites had taken a liking to her, and had eventually learned not to underestimate her singular ability to put the majority of them in their place while simultaneously teaching them something useful.

He had chalked her success up to the fact that she had headed her own group of soldiers under her father's command for so long. But after only a few weeks, it seemed that his own soldiers were slowly becoming more fond of the little demoness who threatened to beam them on a regular basis.

_**You're the only one who can shine for me**_

Bano had even reported that her presence had been a welcome change to the usual monotony of training. It was then that Sesshomaru had realized exactly how much she had managed to drag them, however unconsciously, to her side. Bano never had a good thing to say about anyone, yet he was singing Kaida praises. Something about that just didn't sit right with the Western Lord.

"Bano. Report!" Sesshomaru called, bringing the captain up with a start. Apparently they had not realized he was there.

**_It's a private emotion that fills you tonight_**

"Lord Sesshomaru, sir." the huge bear demon said stiffly, saluting him. The large demon quickly ran through a list of things that had been accomplished, along with the usual myriad of reports that were filtering in from the borderland patrols and checkpoints. Sesshomaru halfheartedly listened as the demon rattled off whatever he was talking about, but his mind was focused solely on the moves of the kata the elites were working through.

**_And a silence falls between us_**

He could beat her. He could even go so far as to kill her, but he would never conquer her. It was a realization that had come to him after she left him standing on the balcony. Even now, she seemed to taunt him. He could draw the similarities of her form to that which he was seeing. And it was all proof that her spirit still lingered in his lands, despite his every half-hearted attempt to banish her for good after their last explosive confrontation in the South.

**_As the shadows steal the light_**

Of course, conquering her had never been his intention. After all, how can you conquer something as wild as a demon's spirit? How is it possible to reign in something that even its owner cannot contain? Powerful though he was, Sesshomaru could not harness the wild spirit of Kaida, and that realization had left him humbled in a way that nothing else had. She was one of the only creatures who he could not intimidate or control.

"My Lord?" Bano's voice cut through his internal monologue, and Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the burly bear.

"Good work." he said blithely. The bear nodded and resumed his watch over the soldiers before him.

"I have never seen this before?" he asked, although he knew all too well whose influence had caused the change from their normal routine.

**_And wherever you may find it_**

"It is a mixture of the basic katas and a few that the General taught us."

**_Wherever it may lead_**

"I see." he said emotionlessly, watching as the soldiers began the next kata in the succession.

_**Let your private emotion come to me**_

"What are your orders, sir?"

_**Come to me**_

"My Lord?" Bano asked, his confusion evident the longer Sesshomaru stayed quiet. The Western Lord just turned around and walked back towards the fortress, his hand resting uneasily on the worn hilt of Tenseiga as it pulsed slightly in response to his warring emotions.

_**Come to me**_

"Get back to work."

_

* * *

_Kaida glanced out along the forest below her balcony window. Thick, dark clouds were beginning to form, and there was no doubt that the entire stretch of land would be shrouded in fog by the time she left her home, headed for the made trade port to oversee the safety of the latest shipment of goods to the Chinese mainland. 

_'If only it was just that.'_ she thought glumly. '_This is going to be a battle…a sea battle. Father's informants have already sent word that Shinegori's forces will be lying in wait for us after we round the tip of the island. And now that I know who exactly is responsible for this, they won't get away with their lives.' _

Kaida sighed and tried to clear her raging thoughts. She was tired, she realized. Working day and night for the past weeks just to keep the ports secure and the trade routes as free of vandals as possible had taken its toll on her, even with her brother's assistance. There was slight knock at the entrance to her room, and she absently called out for whoever it was to enter. She didn't even try to expand her aura and find out prematurely, by now it was too much of an effort.

_**When your soul is tired and your heart is weak**_

"Kaida?"

"Kaze?" she asked, turning quickly to face him, automatically covering any lingering looks of fatigue. But she wasn't quite quick enough, especially when her friend's usually cheerful face turned gaunt and sharp.

"What are you doing? You should be resting."

"Going over strategy plans for the next few days." she lied.

"You've done your part and more. Don't you think it is time you stopped shouldering this ridiculous amount of work?" he asked gently, hugging her from behind.

_**Do you think of love as one way street**_

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." she said evasively. "I just need a good night's sleep."

"You need more than that." he guffawed, causing her to flinch slightly and turn away to look away. She couldn't face him, not now.

"I'm fine."

"That remains to be seen. Especially to my satisfaction."

"I said I'm fine!" she yelled stubbornly, only to cringe and become instantly contrite when she felt his troubled aura expand even further. She never yelled at him, and he apparently figured that if she did, then there was something wrong.

"Kaida, I'm only going to ask you this once." he said firmly. "What is wrong with you. And don't you dare say '_nothing_' or '_I'm fine_'."

"Why do you want to know?" she groused sullenly.

"Because I want to know what the hell happened to throw you into this ridiculous phase you've gotten yourself into!" he practically yelled. He saw her cringe and absently finger the two coiled blades on her hips. A placid look crossed her worn face and she gestured for him to take a seat.

"Let me tell you a story." she said quietly. Kaze looked at her like she was crazy, but said nothing. She had never given him an explanation about what happened with Sesshomaru, so maybe he would be able to find out now, especially since he sincerely believed the mutt had something to do with why she was in such a state. "Our story begins with the introduction of the heroine, a hardheaded demoness who bowed to no one. One day, she was given a job that she didn't want, a job that consisted of watching over and teaching a young human girl. Our heroine didn't want to do it, and was quite vocal against her appointment as teacher. But in the end, she consented and left her beloved homelands to travel to a far away land."

"The lands were ruled over by a very well known, very powerful overlord. He was a jerk, and our heroine was the first to admit that she'd rather cut his head off than even be in the same room as him. Needless to say, their initial meeting was not one that would further construe a good working relationship."

"They stayed at each others throats at first. But as time passed, she learned to deal with him, and he with her. For a long time, their only reason to communicate was centered around the girl she taught, his ward. But then, things changed."

**_Well it runs both ways, open up your eyes_**

"Our heroine was attacked, and she died to keep the young ward of the overlord alive and safe. Many thought she had died valiantly, doing just as her duty had required of her. But the usually cold and calculating, heartless overlord done something that surprised them all. He brought her back to life. And it confused her more than anything else she had ever experienced. Why had he done it? Was it because he actually cared, or because he didn't want his ward's tears to be on his hands?"

**_Can't you see me here, how can you deny_**

"She didn't know, and he never came right out and said. Then something else happened, our heroine….she fell in love with him. She felt horrible about it, because falling in love was something she had sworn she would never do. Things went well for a while, but then something happened, something horrible, and something she couldn't fix afterwards." she mumbled. "The overlord found out."

**_It's a private emotion that fills you tonight_**

"He seemed to return her feelings, though. And our heroine was ridiculously happy, despite the fact that his acceptance of her feelings had come at the same time she was due to go back to her own homelands and resume her duties there. She thinks that they have things sorted out. But on the eve of her departure, she finds out the painful truth."

_**And a silence falls between us**_

"The overlord, threatened with the knowledge that she was going to be out of his reach, out of his range of control, accidentally slips up during an argument, telling her that she was nothing more than a tool to be used by someone who was stronger and more powerful. She left in a rage, not even saying goodbye to him, or those that she had befriended during her stay."

"Kaida…"

"But that wasn't the end of the story. Oh, no. That stubborn demoness couldn't just leave things as they were, and hopefully work out things with the overlord." Kaida hissed angrily. "She had to open her mouth and remove practically all possibility of ever reconciling with him the last time she saw him. She overreacted, and all because her pride had been hurt, she didn't want to be the one who apologized first. She waited, thinking maybe he would contact her. But he never did. He let her go without putting up a word of protest."

**_As the shadows steal the light_**

"Kaida, love…"

"What did I do wrong?" she asked quietly, sounding more like the lost little child she never truly had been. The uncharacteristic self-doubt laced into her voice was shocking to her long time friend. "What's it going to take to get over this?" Kaze rose from his spot and enveloped her in a crushing hug, only to feel something warm and wet soak into his shirt. She was crying, he realized. She was crying over that bastard mutt. That made his blood absolutely boil, and Kaze was gearing up to start a verbal assault against the mongrel when there was a knock at the screen. Kaida pulled away instantly and managed to wipe away the stray tears that had found their way out before calling for whomever it was to enter.

_**And wherever you may find it**_

"Kaida." the demon said calmly, arms folded and hidden in the sleeves of the formal kimono.

"What is it?" Kaze growled angrily, recognizing one of the council members. A lizard demon named Uragiru.

"The battalions are awaiting your final inspection before departure." the demon said coldly. "I suggest you hurry before it begins to rain."

"You're not the one riding out in it. Quit pushing her." Kaze shot back, causing the elder councilmen to bristle from the lack of disrespect.

"You are out of line, merchant." the lizard hissed. "You'd do well to keep your thoughts to yourself and your tongue in your mouth."

"And you would do well to realize that taking that tone of voice in my presence is grounds for dismissal." Kaida said coldly, glancing back at the demon. "Keep going and you will be going me on the front lines of battle, councilman." The lizard took a deep breath, but was the first to turn away from the stare down with Kaida. He straightened the nonexistent wrinkles in the think silk robe and lifted his head haughtily.

"You're brothers are awaiting your presence, Lady." he said, drawing her title out into a sneer.

"I'm on my way." she answered, not even looking back at the demon. "Get out."

"Excuse me then." he said succinctly, shutting the screen with a snap. Kaida wiped at her face one more time, and pocketed a few more daggers before heading towards the door.

"Don't do this." Kaze whispered, causing her to stop right in the middle of the room, her entire body tense despite the weariness.

"What would you have me do?" she questioned brokenly. "Tell me, Kaze. What should I do?"

_**Wherever it may lead**_

"I….I don't know, love." he admitted, for once not knowing what to tell her.

"Neither do I." she said quietly, sweeping out of the room and heading down the hall for the inner courtyard where Kaze knew a significant portion of his Lord's soldiers and elites stood, awaiting the final approval before they went into battle.

**_Let your private emotion come to me_**

A battle that Kaida had no place in given her current state of mind.

_

* * *

_Sesshomaru walked into the living quarters of the fortress, listening halfheartedly as the soldiers continued on with their practice spars. Spars that were a conglomeration of their own unique talents coupled with the techniques taught to them by both himself…and Kaida. 

_**Come to me**_

Kaida stepped out into the thickening air that was blanketing the Southern Lands. She erased any sign of weariness from her countenance, determined to see this newest mission through to the end, even if it killed her.

_**Come to me**_

He climbed the steps that led to the wing of living quarters where Kaida and Rin had stayed during their final weeks here. Quarters that were now depressingly silent and empty. He stopped short, running his claws along the rice paper screen that closed off Kaida's room from the hallway and idly wondering how many times he had stood in the exact same place while she had been there. He almost swore he could still pick up her lingering scent, even after so many weeks.

But once again, it was just his memories.

_**Every endless night has a dawning day**_

The regiments were eager to get going, and Kaida realized it just as soon as she rounded the corner and stepped foot into the courtyard. The demons were armed and ready to go, each and every one of them mounted on a horse. There was even a large squad of dragon mounted fighters sitting on the defensive wall surrounding the castle, the huge reptiles' wings spread for lift off. Off to the side, Kaida saw Ryuiji speaking quietly with Keiji.

And she suddenly realized that she didn't want to do this.

_**Every darkest sky has a shining ray**_

The Western Lord hesitated only momentarily before silently sliding the shouji screen to the side and stepping into what once had been her quarters. The room was completely bare. No where was their a single sign that Kaida had been the last resident of the room.

The few belongings she had left after her abrupt departure had eventually been sent back to the South. Sesshomaru had sent Keisha to make sure everything had been taken care of. And it was when the two messengers had left out of the fortress, each one carrying a single bundle of clothing, that he realized exactly how little she had accumulated during her stay. He had never realized that she had brought so little with her when she'd come to his home. And he had not realized exactly how little she had left with that night. She had taken her weapons only, leaving her clothing and other personal items.

He clenched his fists in anger, envisioning the room as it had been the last time he'd seen her in it…well, the last time he had been there and they hadn't been fighting. Books and scrolls had littered the small desk. Her futon had been hastily made up, the covers in disarray. And there had been a set of training clothes hanging off the side of a chair where she had thrown them carelessly.

And she had been standing beside the small window, glaring at him because he'd managed to break one of her daggers in practice.

**_It takes a lot to laugh as your tears go by_**

Kaida stood shock still as the captain of her main battalion stood in attention and rattled off information that she usually would have been absorbing like a dried out sponge in a bowl of fresh water. She nodded after he gave his report, mostly out of habit than because she had actually heard what he had said. She trusted her men enough to realize that they would do as they always had before her father sent them on a mission.

The reigns of a horse were handed to her, and she took them without a word. She could feel her shoulders slumping a little. She didn't want to do this, didn't want to have any part of something that was ultimately going to end up dragging her off to the mainland to intervene in an invasion she held no interest in. She was tired, and worn out. And she wanted…she wanted someone to step in and stop her from leaving once again. She wanted someone to stop her from running herself into the ground like some overworked beast of burden.

Her heart wasn't in this fight, but if anyone noticed, they kept their mouths shut and let her go on like she had been doing. She suddenly wondered if Sesshomaru would have put a stop to her if he knew the state she was in.

**_But you can find me here till your tears run dry_**

He still remembered the fiery spark of her green eyes, the stubborn set of her mouth as she continued to pout over the shattered blade. Sesshomaru had known that her anger was only token, and not all the way truthful. She was playing with him, feigning anger and disappointment over her weapon just to tease him.

He had acted as contrite as possible, and pleaded playfully with her for a few minutes before finally enveloping her from behind while she looked out the window. She had wriggled, trying to hold up her façade of annoyance a little longer, but to no avail. She had turned in his embrace and grinned up at him, finally showing that her anger was all contrived. He had kissed her, and she had let him. And when they had finally broken apart some long minutes later, he had asked if he was forgiven.

She had said yes.

_**It's a private emotion that fills you tonight**_

_'Would he step in and stop me? Would he care enough to realize that I don't want to do this?_' she wondered, feeling her eyes start to water. He had done it before, when they had been training. Sesshomaru had stopped her before she could get so far into her training that she began to neglect her own wellbeing. His concern was always far from obvious, but it was there none the less. He had set the parameters for their training, knowing exactly how far he could push her limits of exhaustion before she would crumble.

And somewhere in her muddled brain, she liked to think that if he knew what she had been doing lately, the numerous missions, grueling training, and endless hours of recon work, he would step in and make her slow down and rest. But that was only wishful thinking, and she knew it. Sesshomaru wasn't there, and she was.

For some reason, her mind brought up the memory of one of their last meditation exercises. She had wound up exhausted and sprawled out on the floor of the dojo, panting and sweating from the exertion of learning the precise control of her demonic nature. She had calmly asked Sesshomaru if he was planning on reviving her if he managed to kill her during their training. He had smirked at her.

And finally said yes.

_**And a silence falls between us**_

Sesshomaru was standing beside the small window, looking down into the courtyard when he felt a soothing aura coming up the hallway. He didn't bother moving, recognizing the energy signature as that of Keisha. The motherly tanuki demoness stepped into the room moments later, and Sesshomaru could feel her soothing aura reach out in an attempt to calm him down.

She knew of his discomfort, and had realized the cause of it long before anyone else. By this point, he wasn't going to try and hide it from her. There was no point. The rest of his staff, the courtiers, and soldiers might not have realized exactly what was going on. But Keisha knew, in the same way that most maternal figures knew, that he had been offset and hurt by what had happened with Kaida.

"My Lord?"

"I was checking to make sure the room had been vacated of all the Lady's possessions." he said stiffly. Keisha sighed and shook her head slightly, but did not call him on the obvious lie.

"Everything was cleared, Lord Sesshomaru. The only things left are in the chest." she said quietly, respectively.

"I ordered it cleaned completely out." Sesshomaru said coldly, remembering how he had told the messengers to take everything out of her quarters.

"I know, my Lord. But the messengers that came to retrieve her stuff had specific instructions to leave those…items." she said, bowing her head slightly as she stepped out of the room. He frowned at her unusual demeanor, but figured she had realized he just wanted to brood…and was leaving him to do just that. But his curiosity had been piqued, and despite his better judgment, he walked over to the rather large chest that was pushed against the wall, opening it easily enough.

What he found at the bottom made a lump form in his throat. He swallowed a few times and shook his head as hurt settled itself comfortably into the pit of his stomach. He reached out and touched the heavy silken material of the two kimonos he had given her. The white and red one from Rin's court presentation had been folded neatly and placed to the left. The matching red obi, with the southern crest embroided into the ends, had been placed on top of it.

And the other one, a swath of crimson silk with silver embroidery along the hemline at the sleeves and bottom, and the Western crest painstakingly stitched into the back, had been the second gift to her. The contrasting black obi was placed on top of it, the claret stitching along the edges standing out. This one had been for Rin's union ceremony, and he still remembered how it had looked so good on her.

Gods, he missed her.

_**As the shadows steal the light**_

Kaida watched impassively as the first of the half dozen battalions left out of the courtyard. She knew this fight had been in the making for months now, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Beside her, Keiji remained silent as his own regiment of soldiers streamed out of the courtyard.

"We will meet you at the rendezvous point." he said, swinging himself up onto the horse easily. "By then, I should have some kind of information on what's going on."

"We'll be there." she said absently. Her twin just gave her a worried look, but said nothing else as he reigned his stead out of the courtyard. Keiji had been distant from her for the past few weeks, and it had started after Leiko's and Kei's departure from the South. Her brother had been curious as to why Sesshomaru had shown up in the South for the party, especially since he had obviously managed to piece together that she and the Western Lord had been on bad terms when she'd stormed out. He had started prying for information that she wasn't up to sharing, and the resulting fight had left them not speaking to each other for days on end.

She fingered the two whip swords on her hips, a habit she had picked up after her things had been returned from the West, and she'd found Sesshomaru's gift amongst the few pieces of clothing that had been brought back. She had purposely sent word to leave the two kimonos, knowing that there was no way she would even be able to look at them, let alone wear them again. But she hadn't thought that the whip sword would find its way to her.

It was better off that way, she had reasoned. Her hours of constant meditating and practicing her control over her demon side had yielded its benefits finally. And although she was far from completely controlling her demonic nature, she was slowly learning to make peace with what she was, and what she could do. Her ability to call out and hold the form was slowly getting better, and she could hold it for almost an hour now without suffering too badly after reverting.

The ironic thing was that her grasp of wielding her newest weapons seemed to increase exponentially when she was absorbed by her demonic nature. Her father had even commented that by using both of them, it would be practically impossible for even him to break through to get to her.

Even though she was gone, Sesshomaru still managed to influence what she was doing. She found that comforting and frightening all at the time.

She just wished he was there.

_**And wherever you may find it**_

'_Why did this happen to us?' _Kaida thought, watching thin-lipped as another regiment of soldiers took off from the courtyard.

'_I should have stopped this when I realized what was going on.' _Sesshomaru mused, folding the cloth back and placing it in the chest.

_**Wherever it may lead**_

'_Did he ever even care? Or am I truly just a tool for him to use when the whim takes over?'_

'_Does she really believe I think so little of her, even after all this time?'_

_**Let your private emotion come to me **_

'_I should have put up a bigger fight when father sent me there. This never would have happened if I had just stayed home.'_

_'Would it have ended differently had Rin not chosen to have Kaida as her teacher? Would I be standing in this room and wishing she had not gone?'_

_**Let your private emotion come to me **_

_'The damage is done. And there's nothing I can do about it now, except hope this hurt goes away in time.'_

_'It is far too late for regrets at this point. What is done, is done. I will deal with the consequences.'_

**Let your private emotion come to me **

Kaida clenched her teeth and climbed onto the horse, sparing a glance back up to where her longtime friend was still looking down at her, this time with her father as well. She just couldn't take their seemingly all-knowing looks, and turned away.

'_Forgive me. But I can't stay here right now.' _she thought desperately. Almost as if he could hear her, her father's eyes shut and he shook his head. She ignored the small show of concern and raised her hand to signal the troops. '_If I am to be a tool, then so be it.'_ A flick of her wrist, and her entire battalion was heading out of the gates, the thundering hooves of dozens of horses throwing up clods of dirt and clouds of dust. Kaida remained in the courtyard until the last of the squad had exited the safety of the walls. She reigned her antsy steed in, then took off at full speed behind her men as the rain started to pour down on them mercilessly.

_**Come to me**_

Sesshomaru stared dully out the window, looking down into the courtyard where his elites were still working. He couldn't stop them from practicing what she had taught them. It was her gift to them, and him as well. She had taught them techniques that would undoubtedly prove useful should the need arise. He watched as the elites split into two different groups and took their places along the makeshift battle grounds. He saw as a barrier of white light surrounded Sakaki behind the defensive wall of half the elites led by Bano. Next thing he knew, that was a mixture of fighting masses yelling and cursing at each other as the troops led by Yukio tried to break through and get to Sakaki. Sesshomaru recognized the practice maneuver easily.

Turnover tactics, she had called it.

'_If your enemy won't turnover someone you want…you just go in there and get'em.' _she had told him. Sesshomaru found the name to be somewhat ambiguous. He idly wondered if there was a point where what the enemy had captured didn't want to be taken back.

"If only it were that simple." he said with a shake of his head as he watched his elites battle each other in a mock battle.

Overhead, the sky opened up, and the rain poured onto them all.

_**Come to me**_

_

* * *

__A/N - Okay, here's the latest chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it, especially since the next one should be out rather soon._

_Until next time, _

_A.A._

_Oh, and please remember to review. I'd love to know what you are thinking. _


	52. Chapter 52

_**Disclaimer** - Sesshy-sama doesn't belong to me. Boo-hoo! Anyhow, don't sue, I don't have anything you could possibly want._

_**A/N** - Okay, this chapter is dedicated to all those people who were waiting for Sesshy to meet up with his niece and nephew. This is also where the action starts picking up a bit. I hope I did it justice and lived up to your expectations. Enjoy._

_**Note:** Bit of a time skip once again, but this is the last one. I promise. _

_

* * *

__Teaching Rin_

_Chapter 52_

_Friendly Family Interference _

_

* * *

_Patrols had always had a calming affect on the Western Lord. Even when he had been younger, long before he had taken on the mantle of Western Lord, InuTaisho had often sent him off to scout out the various checkpoints along the borderlands just to get him out of the fortress. Sesshomaru had never been an inside type of person, which is not all that surprising considering that most demons of his nature were not. He needed space to roam, and wide areas to transverse through. So when it was time for him to patrol the interior lands of the West, he had happily left Jaken in charge of the fortress affairs and taken to the sky in an attempt to clear his mind. 

Sesshomaru soared through the late summer air, his cool amber eyes searching the surrounding countryside as his looked for any sign of unauthorized travelers entering into his lands. So far, everything had checked out clean. The only thing that was out of place was the reports he'd gotten along the coastal areas that told of an increase in sightings of ships baring armed soldiers and the black and green crest of the Southern Lands.

_'She's in the middle of something else, no doubt. Stirring up trouble as only she is capable of.'_ his mind told him vindictively, slipping back onto a topic that he had been trying to get off of since the pre-union party in the South two months ago. It had been eight weeks since the union party, and nearly three since he'd finally dumped his pride and sent some scouts to the South with instructions to find out from Ryu if the pirating was still going on. It had also served a duel purpose of appeasing his curiosity to find out how and what Kaida was doing. Sesshomaru had figured that if things were still tense in the South Lands, then someone would at least know what the itinerant demoness was doing…if she wasn't attached to her father's side. So when his messenger had arrived back, reporting that the pirating had once again picked up, Sesshomaru expected to hear that Kaida was in the middle of figuring out a way to stop the illegal confiscation of the South's goods.

Imagine his surprise when the messenger reported that Kaida had been gone from her homelands for over a month. One of the council members, some demon called Uragiru, had blithely told the Western messenger that the demoness had been sent to the mainland in an attempt to put a stop to the pirating by killing Shinegori and nipping his little invasion in the bud before it got any worse.

Sesshomaru had been less than pleased with this round of news, and had figured that Kaida had once again fallen to her father's will and been sent to help Seiti. But something had rankled him for hours after receiving the report. The messenger had also discreetly asked a few others where Kaida had been, and what she had been up to since leaving the West. Some had said she jumping from the mainland to the Southlands via the trade ships as a measure of protection against the pirating, yet still a few others had said she was running missions for her father on the interior of the island. But one thing was for sure, it was a well known fact that she was hardly in the southern castle anymore…and most definitely not attached to her father like an unneeded extra appendage.

Sesshomaru landed in a tree and stretched his senses a bit, finding it calming to be out on patrol again, as opposed to staring at the familiar walls of the fortress. There was only so much he could do within the confined walls, and things were just starting to even out again, at least to the point where he was getting things done again, and not so hung up on Kaida's nonexistent presence. He still missed her, especially in the evening times when they would usually spar in the dojo. But he figured if she'd had the desire to speak with him, she'd have done so by now. At this point, if she wasn't going to make an effort, he sure as all hell wasn't either.

"_Do you think I can jump it?" _

"_Go on, what's the worse that can happen?"_

The Western Lord craned his head in the direction of the childish voices permeating through the warm air. It seemed he wasn't the only one out this day.

_"But what if I don't make it? Then what?"_

"_Do what comes usually do when you don't get your way. Seethe, fume and throw a temper tantrum."_

Sesshomaru landed lightly on the ground, quickly spotting two children standing not far from the edge of the cliff. The littlest one seemed to be contemplating trying to jump from the cliff to the high embankment on the other side. The little boy, however, was slowly inching his way away from the steep drop off. They seemed to notice his presence at the same time, and he stepped out of the noonday shadows of the trees and into the light. He took note of them, seeing the black tipped doggy ears on top of the little girl's head, and the large amber eyes in the little boy. The two children just continued to stare at him for a few seconds before the little boy spoke up, his voice timid and unsure.

"Uhh...Kiki...we need to go find dad right..." he began, only to be cut off by the little girl.

"Hello." she said. "Who are you? I've never seen you here before."

"Who I am is none of your concern, whelp." he said simply. She stiffened up immediately, and Sesshomaru could feel the anger coming off of her in waves. He turned his attention to the wide eyed little boy, noting that he looked eerily familiar.

"Sorry to bother you, sir." he said, bowing deeply and grabbing the girl's kimono sleeve. "Excuse us."

"What? I'm not goin' nowhere!" the little girl said stoutly, now glaring at him. "We were here first!"

"Kiki...we need to go." he said simply, tugging a bit more harshly.

"No we don't. We always play here, Korin!" she said loudly, glaring back at her brother and yanking her sleeve out of his grasp. "You know that! Besides, daddy said it was okay!" Sesshomaru withheld the urge to roll his eyes at the sibling's antics. These must be his idiot half-brother's children. Only Inuyasha would let his children play near the edge of a cliff.

Sesshomaru remembered Rin mentioning that Kagome had once again given birth a few years ago, this time to a little girl. He had never seen the children, but word had gotten back, through his ward, that they were a handful at times. Sesshomaru hoped they put Inuyasha through holy hell as payback for some of the stunts the hanyou had pulled when he was a pup.

'_Speaking of the idiot…'_ Sesshomaru thought, picking up the slightly offset demonic aura of his half brother closing in quickly on their location.

"..are you, anyway?" the little girl's voice was demanding, her slightly clawed hands on her hips.

"Such a precocious little creature. If you want to live until your father gets here, you better be good." he ground out.

"Mister, I don't behave for parents. What makes you think I'm going to do it for you?" the smart mouthed little girl said pointedly, her arms now crossed over her chest and a frown on her face.

'_Oh joy_, _she's Inuyasha made over.'_ he thought glumly.

"Because your parents wouldn't accidentally toss you over the edge of this cliff." he answered coldly. The little girl's gaze flickered over to the side of the cliff, but she didn't seem to be losing any of her steam. Sesshomaru suddenly wondered if he was losing his ability to intimidate even a small child. Of course, if this was Inuyasha's child, the little menace probably didn't have the sense to realize who she was messing with. The older one seemed to realize who he was though, if the wide eyed look on the boy's face was anything to go by.

"Uh, Kiki, you might want to listen to him." Korin said carefully, jerking on his younger sister's kimono sleeve.

"Why?" she demanded.

"You just do." the boy said, tugging on her kimono a bit more insistently. "Come on, we need to go find dad and.."

"Why?" she asked, only to glare up at Sesshomaru. "Who are you anyways?"

"Sesshomaru, Lord of these lands." Sesshomaru answered, waiting for a look of understanding, or more preferably fear, pass over the itinerant little girl's face.

"Who?" she asked, squinching her eyes up at him. "Never heard of you."

"He's our uncle, Kiki." Korin said, slapping his head in aggravation.

"Oh." the little girl said, walking up to Sesshomaru and giving him a contemplative once over. "Are you really our daddy's brother? You look kinda like him."

"Unfortunately, yes." Sesshomaru growled. He could sense Inuyasha's aura heading towards them, and was about to just disappear since he had no desire to fight with his idiot of a half sibling. He had turned to leave the two children to their own devices when the little girl lunged at him, sinking her baby teeth into his pant's leg.

"KIKI!" Korin yelled, rushing over to pull ineffectively at his younger sister's clothing in an attempt to dislodge her from their uncle's leg. Sesshomaru looked down at the two siblings, his anger starting to peak. He could feel Inuyasha getting closer, and knew he would be breaking through the trees at any second.

So much for getting away from this pack of idiots.

"KIKI! LET GO OF HIM!" Korin's plaintive voice sounded hysterical. "DO YOU WANT HIM TO EAT US! LEGGO! LEGGO!"

"Nh hes nt oin' nwhrs." the little girl grunted around a mouthful of Sesshomaru's voluminous pant legs. "Im oldm illad etsere!"

"DAAAAAD!" Korin screamed, apparently at his wits end and thinking he was going to die. Sure enough, Inuyasha came crashing through the tree break at that very moment, an annoyed look on his face.

"What's wrong, Korin? Where is your….Sesshomaru? What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded coldly. "And what are you doin' to my kids?"

"Dad! Do something! I can't get her off!" Korin wailed, still tugging at Kiki's kimono.

"I believe this belongs to you." Sesshomaru said calmly, kicking his leg a few times to try and dislodge the child. She just growled and held on for all she was worth. Inuyasha didn't move at first, apparently a bit shocked to find his only daughter trying her best to bite Sesshomaru. But he quickly came to his senses when Kiki reared back to bite Sesshomaru again, obviously intent on drawing blood this time.

"Kiki, don't bite him! You don't know where he's been." Inuyasha admonished, pulling the young girl into his arms before she could latch onto the irate lord once again.

"But…dad…" she whined, struggling to get out of his hands and back at the demon that towered over her. "It's your brother!"

"I know." Inuyasha said in a voice that asked them not to remind him of the familial relationship.

"But isn't he the one you always call an anal retentive bastard with a stick stuck up his ass?" Kiki demanded. "You said if you ever saw him again, you were going to take a bite out of him! I was just helping!"

"I didn't mean it literally, young lady." Inuyasha scolded.

"Not that he could hope to '_take a bite out of me'_ anyways." Sesshomaru pointed out, causing Inuyasha to bristle at the challenge.

"You want to make a bet on that?" he growled, glaring daggers at the Western Lord.

"If you are so eager to lose, so be it." Sesshomaru retorted, ice lacing his voice. The two brothers continued to stare each other into the ground until Kiki cleared her throat in a way very reminiscent of how her mother used to do before slamming Inuyasha into the ground.

"Isn't there someone else you can annoy, jerk? Friends? Enemies? Poisonous reptiles?" Kiki demanded angrily, glaring as well as any five year old could, safely tucked in her father's arms.

"She's right. Don't you have some defenseless animal to disembowel?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Yes, it's standing in front of me." Sesshomaru deadpanned.

"Hey! You don't talk to my daddy that way, you big prick!" Kiki yelled angrily.

"Well, she inherited your filthy mouth I see."

"That ain't all I got, buddy! Keep talking and I'll kick your as…"

"Kiki!" Kagome's steel voice rang through the clearing. Sesshomaru looked up and saw the miko, hands on hips and an expression on her face that promised motherly intervention.

"Shit." the little girl muttered, quickly attaching herself to her father with a death grip. "Dad! Help!"

"Now she's done it." Korin said, hanging his head in aggravation at his sister's antics.

"Congratulations, Inuyasha. She's as bad as you are." Sesshomaru said drolly.

"Watch it, asshole. That's my daughter you're talking about." Inuyasha growled.

"Really? I had no idea." Sesshomaru said, baiting the younger demon while he could. When Kagome finally got to them, she gave the entire group a stern look before settling her attention on Sesshomaru.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't know you were here. How have you been?" she said politely.

"Come on, Kagome. Don't be nice to him." Inuyasha whined.

"He's not the bad guy anymore, Inuyasha, and hasn't been for a long time. At least try to be civil in front of the children." the miko hissed, reaching up to pinch one of Inuyasha's white ears none too gently in an attempt to get her point across.

"I will if he will." the hanyou grumbled.

"That's better." Kagome said calmly. "So, what brings you here, Lord Sesshomaru? We have not heard from you in a while. Everything going well, I hope."

"Well enough, miko." he said calmly.

"Yeah, what are you doing here, anyways?" Inuyasha asked absently transferring his daughter to his shoulders.

"Routine patrols." he answered vaguely.

"And you just had to stop here?" Inuyasha asked sourly.

"Don't start, Inuyasha. He doesn't have to have a reason to come by here." Kagome said calmly. "They're his lands after all."

"Well he's gotta have one as far as I'm concerned." the half demon hissed. "Besides, he had to have done something to make Kiki try to bite him."

"You did what, Kikieta?" Kagome demanded. Sesshomaru watched as the little girl's ears, so similar to her father's, drooped at the anger in her mother's voice. "You attacked Lord Sesshomaru?" The little girl looked thoroughly chastised, and hung her head in embarrassment.

"What did you do to her, Fluffy?" Inuyasha demanded, apparently still looking for a reason to pin the fault on him.

"I did nothing."

"Why do I not believe you?"

"But…he didn't do anything." Korin said, finally speaking up. Inuyasha suddenly looked put out, finding that Sesshomaru was indeed in the clear. "Well, he threatened to throw Kiki off the cliff, but other than that…"

"Hah! I knew he wasn't innocent." Inuyasha growled, reaching for Tetsusaiga. "Threaten my daughter, did you? I'll show you who…"

"Inuyasha, that's enough." Kagome said, rolling her eyes at her mate's antics. "You know as well as I do that Sesshomaru was not going to throw either of them off the cliff. So calm down."

"Come on, Kagome! Don't take his side! He threatened our kids!"

"He also threatens you on a regular basis." she pointed out dully. "And you're perfectly fine. Don't even think about lecturing him about something you know he wasn't going to do."

"Him? Lecture me?" Sesshomaru said dully, causing Inuyasha to fume even more. "I'll try to stay awake."

"You better. I fell asleep during one of dad's lectures one time, and he hung me upside down in the God Tree." Kiki said sagely, her animosity temporarily gone in the face of her mother's wrath. Sesshomaru heard the indignant sputter of Inuyasha and noticed Kagome's glare with that little gem of information. "It didn't work, though. Mama's lectures are better."

"Thanks. Your vote of confidence in me is overwhelming, Kiki."

"You're welcome, daddy!" she beamed.

"That's enough, both of you." Kagome said finally, her exasperation showing through plainly. "I swear, I don't know which pair of you is worse!"

"Aww, come on, Kagome." Inuyasha whined. "I just wanna know what he's doing here. And what's got him in such a pissy mood."

"That's none of our business." Kagome said firmly.

"Yeah, but I bet it's got something to do with a certain Southern noble named Kaida, don't you?"

"What?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Inuyasha, don't bait him into another.."

"Ah, don't look so surprised, Fluffy." Inuyasha teased, happy to find something that finally got his half brother to react.

"How did you, of all creatures…"

"Rin." Inuyasha said cheekily. "She keeps in touch with Shippo and tells him what's going on in the upper circles. Word has it you and the Souther General had a fight and she left your sorry ass. Care to squash some rumors and appease my curiosity, big brother?"

"Not particularly." the Western Lord said simply, his eyes still lingering on the little girl Inuyasha held. She had fallen quiet, thank the gods.

"Really? That's a pity." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the tree trunk. "But now that I think about it, Kaida didn't seem all that willing to talk about you either when I saw her."

"When did you see her?"

"A few weeks ago." Kagome interjected, feeling that if she didn't step in soon, Sesshomaru was going to kill Inuyasha just for being so damned annoying.

"What was she doing here?" Sesshomaru asked nonchalantly.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it?"

"Answer me, hanyou, and I won't kill you where you stand."

"Geez…touchy aren't we?"

"Talk."

"She was on one of the trade ships that dock near the pearl beds outside the fishing village along the coast." Inuyasha relented. "Kagome and I had taken the kids down there for a few days, and we ran into her."

"She knew who you were?"

"Yeah…seems she remembered me from when we used to play together when we were kids." Inuyasha said sheepishly. "I didn't really recognize her at first, but then everything kinda clicked. She's changed a lot since the last time I remember seeing her."

"Time has a way of doing that." Sesshomaru muttered. Great, even his idiotic half brother knew about his problems. Who was next?

"So it's true then. She did leave you high and dry." Inuyasha smirked, causing Kagome to punch him in the arm.

"Drop it already." she said.

"She was a hopeless case, much like yourself, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said dryly.

"A person's only hopeless if you walk away from them." Inuyasha pointed out, leveling his sibling with a knowing glare.

"That is true, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome added gently. "Anything can be made to work if you fiddle with it long enough. Relationships are no exception."

"Considering you are voluntarily mated to Inuyasha, I suspect there is some truth in your statement, miko." Sesshomaru said, nodding his head in her direction.

"Hmph. You're just jealous!" Kiki proclaimed loudly before Inuyasha could say anything. "When you ever find a mate, you should be loyal…or in your case grateful."

"Kiki! That's enough, little missy." Kagome chastised. "We are going back to the village now."

"But…but…."

"No buts, young lady." Kagome said sternly, pointing back towards the village beyond the forest. "March." The little girl grumbled as Inuyasha put her down, but finally relented and started walking back the way she had come from. Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru and gave him a bow. "It was good to see you, Lord Sesshomaru. I hope everything works out for you."

"Miko." he said, nodding slightly in the priestess' direction as she called Korin to her side and they began following a sulking Kiki.

"Goodbye, Lord Sesshomaru." she called out.

"I take back my previous statement, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said drolly after the trio had disappeared into the forest. "Your daughter is worse than you ever were."

"Yeah, she's something else. I have a feeling she wouldn't know how to act if she wasn't in trouble." Inuyasha said with a shake of his head, but a small indulgent smile on his face. The hanyou's demeanor quickly changed however, when he turned his full attention back to Sesshomaru. "You know there's been talk of a large group of ships baring the Southern Land's emblem being seen off the coast."

"Trade ships." Sesshomaru said absently, filing the information away for later use. He and Inuyasha may not have been on the best of terms still, but the two half brothers had found some even ground after teaming up to kill Naraku. They didn't try to kill each other anymore, mostly thanks to Kagome's interference in the matter, so any meeting where they both walked away relatively unharmed was a step in the right direction.

"Trade ships aren't loaded to the brim with armed soldiers." Inuyasha pointed out. "Sesshomaru, what the hell is going on?"

"The Southern Land's trade ships have been systematically attacked and pirated for the past few months." Sesshomaru said curtly.

"Any odds of a fight coming near here?"

"Not likely."

"Who's behind it?"

"Shinegori, from the mainland." Sesshomaru said. "He's using the cargos to finance his overthrow of some territories under another Seiti's control."

"Shinegori and Seiti, huh?" Inuyasha asked, recognizing the names easily enough. "They're causing one hell of a problem along the coastlines, I can tell you that much. Myouga said Kaida told all the captains of your ships to be on the lookout when they set out. Sounds like things are heating up."

"I would not doubt it." Sesshomaru said calmly, his senses flaring up slightly as another aura approached at a break neck speed. Apparently Inuyasha felt it to, because the hanyou's hand went straight for Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru expanded his own demonic energy, trying to figure out if he knew who the intruder was. The aura was familiar, but he couldn't place it right off hand. Thankfully, they weren't forced to wait long until the newcomer showed himself. There was a blur of brown as the demon broke through the tree line, and Sesshomaru tamped down an annoyed growl when he realized that the intruder was none other than that mutt Kaze.

"You know this guy?" Inuyasha asked.

"Unfortunately." Sesshomaru groused, wondering idly what the brown headed demon was doing this far away from the Southern Lands. The merchant spotted him easily, and Sesshomaru would have sworn he heard the mutt give a sigh of relief. But that could have just been his imagination. The mongrel crossed the space quickly, and the brothers quickly noted that he looked absolutely worn out, almost to the point of exhaustion.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" he said, nodding slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"It's Kaida, my Lord."

"What about her?" Inuyasha asked when Sesshomaru remained silent.

"She's….she's…"

"Get to the point, half-breed. What do you want?" Sesshomaru barked.

"She's about to get herself killed."

That got their attention.

"What? Where is she?" Sesshomaru demanded. "Where did she go?"

"She left with the fleet of ships for the Sea of Japan." Kaze said raggedly. "We received word that Shinegori would be heading this way via a water route. She's gone to intercept him, to keep him away from here."

"A sea battle?" Sesshomaru asked, more that a little surprised at Kaida's audacity to even try such a risky move.

"Yes." he said, shaking his head. "Ryu ordered all the naval regiments to go with her, but then we found out that she took only a little over a quarter of them."

"So send the rest to catch up." Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes at the frantic merchant.

"We can't." Kaze huffed. "The boats were vandalized by the spy you told Ryu about, so they weren't able to sail. The traitor was caught, and we're trying to get the ships repaired at the moment to send after her."

"Is Seiti sending reinforcements?" the Western Lord demanded.

"He was supposed to. But we just received word that someone set fire to his ships a few days ago." Kaze said exasperatingly. "He may be able to send four ships, if that."

"Does she know this?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"We sent a messenger, but haven't heard anything back. Lord Ryu seems to believe the message was intercepted, and the runner killed." Kaze said, with a sad shake of his head.

"Has she lost her damned mind?" Inuyasha groused, tallying up the odds against the demoness.

"She's not thinking clearly, and hasn't been for a while." Kaze admitted, throwing a scalding glare in Sesshomaru's general direction. "She been moody and irrational for weeks. If she's not heading up a mission, she's in the dojo training. It's almost like she's got tunnel vision once she gets her mind set on something. I'm starting to think she's trying to prove something to someone."

"Looks like you aren't the only one who's been moping around after your little lover's spat." Inuyasha said evilly. "Bet that makes you feel better, eh, Fluffbutt?"

"Where are her brothers and Ryu?" Sesshomaru asked, completely ignoring Inuyasha's barb.

"Lord Ryu is currently seeing to the repairs on the ships and leading the interrogation against the spy that was caught. Ryuiji left three days ago on a boat scheduled to land in China, and Ryuichi is out fortifying the ports and pearl beds." Kaze said. "The only one who is with Kaida is Keiji."

"She might as well have nothing there." Sesshomaru grunted.

"This to be her final fight. She won't come out of there alive at the rate she's going. It is a three day trip from the port she left out of to the mainland. She's been gone for a day and a half. The boats will not be finished in time to be of any help." Kaze said quietly.

"She's on a suicide mission." Inuyasha muttered, shaking his head at the thought.

"The one who is responsible for the pirating is rumored to be on the main flagship of Shinegori's fleet. That's where she is headed." Kaze said.

"Do you know who it is?" Inuyasha asked.

"I wish I did, or I would handle this myself." Kaze said sourly, turning his attention to the half demon. "Although I have few doubts that Kaida is aware of their identities. How she gets her information I will never….Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru?"

But the demon in question was long gone.

"Well, I haven't seen Lord Fluffball move that fast in a while." Inuyasha commented idly as he leaned up against a tree and stuffed his hands into the voluminous sleeves of his haori, a wicked grin set into place on his handsome face.

* * *

The Western elites had just finished up their daily regimen when the doors to the barracks were flung open and a stone faced Sesshomaru stepped into the community area of the barracks. The soldiers, who were changing from their sweaty clothes, and thus in various states of undress, froze in their spots as their leader's cold amber gaze swept across room, silently taking in every miniscule detail. The waves of murderous intent rolling off of Sesshomaru was enough of a deterrent for most of the elites to breath, let alone move. But Bano finally stepped forward, slightly wary of the silver haired dog lord. 

"Lord Sesshomaru, sir?" he asked cautiously.

"Ready yourselves." Sesshomaru ordered imperially, his voice as cold as death. "We leave for the coastal checkpoints in half an hour."

"Sir!" came the resounding response from the surrounding half naked demons.

"My Lord, what has happened?" Bano asked as the scuffling and movement immediately turned into organized chaos as the soldiers began to ready themselves for departure. Sesshomaru gave the bear demon a cool look and turned to leave the barracks, his words barely discernable above the background racket being created.

"It is time for you to hold true to your promise."

_**

* * *

A/N -** Well, there we go. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Not much to say now other than hang in there because this story's about to take a nose dive into the action section. _

Until next time,

A.A.

Oh, and please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts on what's happened so far….and your predictions of what is to come.


	53. Chapter 53

_**Disclaimer **- I don't own Sesshy-sama. I never have, so don't sue. The only ones I own are Kaida and her family. _

_**A/N -** I hope you are enjoying the newest chapters of this story. Not much to say this time, other than enjoy!_

_

* * *

__Teaching Rin _

_Chapter 53_

_Stubborn to a Fault_

* * *

The gentle lapping of ocean waves had always had a calming, placating effect on her during the most stressful of times. It seemed as though the sea breezes could pull her worried thoughts and conflicting emotions up into the highest reaches of the far reaching evening horizons, leaving her free to work through her problems. Many times before, her father had likened her to the deep blue bodies of water that were so prevalent around them. 

'_You never wait, Kaida. Like water, you change your shape and flow around things that block you, finding paths that no one else has thought about…tiny holes through the box that threatens to encase you.'_

She still remembered his gentle scolding that day so many decades ago when she had almost lost it and destroyed a portion of the grounds during a training exercise. She had still been young, just learning to fight and defend herself, and her father had scared her into reacting instinctively during his assault. Her demon side had surfaced for a few seconds, not that she had remembered any of it afterwards, but it had apparently been enough to startle the Southern lord.

_'And once you manage to gather yourself together, you work yourself into a flurry of power so strong that one would think a tsunami has destroyed an entire village after you get done.'_

He had stopped then, kneeling down to tilt her head up with an uncharacteristically gentle touch. Kaida remembered the shame she felt when she realized that she was at her father's feet, and crying in utter terror. She had felt useless and weak compared to him, and had no doubt in her mind that her father was disappointed in her for her lack of courage and control.

'_Water is malleable and versatile. It can wash away earth, put out fire, wear a piece of metal down and sweep it away. Even wood, which is its natural complement, can't survive without it. But you must realize that as powerful and dangerous as it is, water also calms and nurtures.'_

She hadn't realized it then, but that single statement had been her father's way of instilling his support in her decision to train, to forgo what was expected of her. Apparently he had known then that she was capable of walking the line between the demure lady she was supposed to be, and the heathenish hellfire fighter she was now.

_'It gives and supports the life in and around it. Learn to take advantage of these strengths. You will need them in the coming years as a way to center yourself while the storms around you rage on. Remember, the calmest times are before the storm, and after it has passed.' _

She had kept his words close to her heart as she grew up, dealing with the ridicule and hypocrisy of the life she had been born into. And many times, when she had felt like she couldn't take it anymore, she had sought out the chaotic calmness of the ocean…and the organized mess that was the waves on its placid surface. It was therapeutic to sit and listen to the sloshing and crashing of the waves as they broke along the shoreline. She had sat on a small jutting overhand that stuck out from the face of the seaside cliffs countless times, imagining the waves that pounded below her as the troubles and problems she faced on a regular basis. They would crash headlong into the rocks, seemingly destroying themselves in the process, and she would imagine each of her concerns and worries shattering as well, only to float off into the water, never to reemerge whole and intact again. The process had worked to calm and center her thoughts for decades.

And even now, as she stood at the helm of the Southern flagship, looking over the placid waters that surrounded the remaining dozen or so of the Southern land's naval fleet. The Southern Lady closed her eyes and tilted her head back as another spray of misty sea air hit her full force, allowing her a few seconds of respite from the mess she knew she was currently standing in.

The raids on the trade ships of her homelands had gotten out of hand within the last three weeks, and her father had finally decided that something had to be done when threats to the coastal villages became to serious to overlook. The naval fleet had been mobilized only days ago. Her father had had every intention of coming out here himself to face the thieves and pirates, but the damage done to the ships the day before they were to ship out had had drastic consequences. Between the time the vandalism had been reported, and noon of that very same day, the ones responsible for the destruction had been flushed out of the nearby fishing village. With the culprits securely restrained in the palace, Ryu had turned the responsibility of dealing with the bandits over to her and Keiji since he needed to deal with the prisoners. Ryuiji had left on a boat scheduled to land in China where he was to meet Seiti and escort him back, and Ryuichi was out fortifying the ports and pearl beds against any possible attacks and retaliations that Shinegori's men may attempt.

And Shinegori's bunch of hired idiots were getting bolder with their raiding, which didn't set well with any of them. It was bad enough the bastard was using the goods stolen from the Southern lands to fund his fight with Seiti over a stretch of land that neither one of them needed to begin with. But the last raid on the Southern ships had been devastating to everyone. Instead of just attacking and incapacitating most of the traders and sailors like before, the deck of the boats had been littered with dead bodies. Kaida had lost two very close friends in that attack, and it had only fueled her to put an end to this madness once and for all.

"You plan on standing there for the rest of the day, sis?" Keiji's calming voice asked teasingly. Kaida opened her eyes and turned around to find her twin standing not too far behind her. She gave him a faint smile and stepped back, reaching out to tug on the short ponytail of fine, black hair that hung between his shoulder blades. He just frowned and shook his head at her.

"Just thinking, little brother." she said simply. Keiji nodded in understanding, knowing all too well of her tendency to get contemplative when on or near the ocean.

"Don't think too hard. You're head might explode from overuse." he quipped, reaching out to return the favor by tugging on her unbound locks. Kaida pulled away and gave him a halfhearted grin.

"Shouldn't you practice what you preach?"

"My rules apply only to other people, not myself."

"Well, that's good to know." she said carelessly, glancing over her shoulder to look back at the sailors busy on deck. "Everything in order?"

"So far so good." Keiji replied. "Things seem to be in working condition, despite the few we've got with us."

"Has the messenger from the mainland arrived yet?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Damn." she groused. That was something else that was bothering her. She should have heard from Seiti by now. Or if not him, then her brother Ryuiji. The siblings turned as one without a word between them, heading towards the other end of the ship.

"Lady Kaida! Lord Keiji!" a frantic voice called from the lookout mast way above the deck. Kaida and Keiji stopped and turned their attention skyward, seeing the lookout nimbly making his way down the mast pole to kneel at their feet.

"What is it?" Keiji asked.

"We've got someone heading our way!" the lookout said. Kaida felt herself beginning to panic with the news. Seiti and her brother were not there yet, and there was no way in the nine layers of hell that the dozen or so Southern ships she was heading could fend off Shinegori's fleet.

"What direction?" she asked coolly, noticing that the sailors on deck were quickly falling into their assigned positions around the area.

"East!"

"East? From behind us? What the hell?" Keiji demanded, careening around to try and peer in the direction from which they'd came.

"Is it Shinegori?" Kaida demanded, thinking that somehow she had miscalculated and the pirates had managed to sneak up behind them without anyone noticing. They would be slaughtered if that had happened.

"No, ma'am! It looks like…like…"

"Like what, soldier?" Kaida barked, a black hole of worry beginning to from in the pit of her stomach.

"I think it is the Western Lord's ships, ma'am." the demon said carefully. "The sails bare red and white…the dog lord's colors. And it looks like he's on his way here!"

"Western Lord? Sesshomaru?" Kaida questioned. She was floored. There was no way….

Sesshomaru wouldn't…

Behind them, Kaida could hear the sudden increase in the voices of her men and sailors as the news spread quicker than a wildfire.

"He's the only Western Lord we know." Keiji pointed out needlessly, causing the tense demoness to glare at him.

"Trade ships?" Kaida demanded from the lookout, although she already had a feeling that she knew the answer to that question, especially when she glanced up and saw the regal stature of Sesshomaru floating towards the Southern flagship on his ever present cloud of demonic energy.

"Naval regiments as far as I can tell. At least two dozen."

"Damn him to the ninth layer of hell…." she mumbled.

"You know anything about this?" Keiji asked, giving her a questioning glance.

"Does it look like I know anything about it?" she asked sarcastically, her hands instinctively going to the hilts of her swords that hung at her waist. '_What is he doing here?'_ she wondered angrily, watching as Sesshomaru landed lightly on the bow of the ship. "That low down, son of a …."

"Kaida…" Keiji said warningly, before she could get started on a tirade that would have her calling Sesshomaru every vulgar name in the world. Of course, he wasn't exactly thrilled to see the dog demon either, but still…there was no point in antagonizing the Western Lord anymore by calling him names.

"Tell them not to kill the idiot." she groused, referring to the myriad of assassins that had asked to accompany her during this escapade. Kaida had no doubt they were hidden well somewhere on deck, waiting for someone to pose some sort of threat to the Lady under their care.

"They're smart enough to leave him be." Keiji muttered. "It's you I'm worried about."

"I'm not going to do anything too drastic." she hissed as the regal lord landed lightly on the deck of the Southern flagship. Kaida's eyes locked onto Sesshomaru's, and she held his steely gaze as he closed in the space between them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what a surprise." Keiji said formally, bowing stiffly to the Western Lord as he walked towards them. Kaida simply growled and averted her eyes. "We were not expecting you."

"I wish to speak with Kaida." he said simply. Keiji frowned, but with a pointed look from Kaida, nodded and walked away, motioning for the sailors trimming the sails to leave them in peace.

"You're not one to make social calls. What are you doing here?" Kaida asked, getting straight to the point.

"Blatant as always, I see."

"I don't beat around the bush, Sesshomaru. You know that, especially with something this serious."

"If that particular trait carried over to other things as easily as it does with fighting, it would save everyone involved with you copious amounts of unneeded trouble." he said calmly.

"If you've come here to say '_I told you so'_, or to pick a fight, then you can turn around and go back to wherever you came from. I don't have time for your word games right now." she groused.

"It seems like time is not the only thing you are lacking at the moment." he said, his voice tightly controlled against her blatant disrespect. "Have you lost the common courtesy of respect to your superiors as well?"

"Have you lost the common sense to tell someone exactly why you suddenly decide to show your face after not speaking to them in weeks?" she countered mutinously.

"I take it that my presence here is disconcerting and intrusive?"

"That's the understatement of the century."

"I see." he said calmly, turning his back to her.

"Now where are you going?" she demanded.

"I suggest you find me when you are sufficiently calmed down and wish to discuss this matter further." he said smoothly. "There are matters which you are unaware of."

"I am calm. And there is nothing left to discuss." she said countered.

"Until later, Lady." he said, the white cloud of energy gathering at his feet again and lifting him into the air without another word.

"Sesshomaru, get back down here!" she barked. "I'm not finished with you yet! Sesshomaru!"

But the Western Lord paid her no head, floating back towards the westbound ships that were just now beginning to show as little dots along the eastern horizon. Kaida fumed and had half a mind to go after him and beat some answers out of him…not that it would do her much good. He wasn't likely to tell her anything until he was damned good and ready. Suddenly, she knew what it felt like to be left standing without a clue as to what to say or do to make sense out of what someone else had said. She felt even more guilty for abandoning Sesshomaru all those weeks ago with little more than a curt goodbye.

"So? What is he doing here?" Keiji's calculating voice broke her thoughts of guilt and surprise.

An icy glare was his only answer.

* * *

After Sesshomaru's abrupt appearance, not even the rhythmic rocking of the waves against the ship's hull could lull Kaida back into her pseudo calmness. In a attempt to show Sesshomaru that she was being as defiant as possible, she had secluded herself in a small room securely within the flagship a few hours ago, refusing to speak to him. Keiji said she was being childish and stubborn, and overreacting. He told her she needed to calm down and get her head on straight before Sesshomaru got mad enough to sic his own soldiers onto them in retaliation for her disrespect. 

Kaida kicked him out the door and slammed it in his face.

It was bad enough to hear those words come out of the Western Lord's mouth, but to hear them from her own twin's as well…that was pushing the borders of her already strained patience. She wondered if it was worth the shock effect to tell Keiji that he and the almighty actually agreed on something for a change.

His reaction would be worth the annoyance that would undoubtedly follow. Keiji was funny only at the best of times. But when filled with righteous indignation over an imagined slight (and being compared to Sesshomaru would definitely fit that description), the young dragon demon was downright hilarious.

Kaida knew she could probably use the laugh it would cause. The gods knew she had been busy since the waning hours after her sister's engagement party, the night she had left Sesshomaru standing on the balcony. She'd bet by the time all the guests had finally trickled out of the ballroom, she had already been three-quarters of the way to the harbor where she was set to leave out of the next morning. She had practically taken over the job of supervising the trade routes, and as such, had spent a large amount of time with the sailors and away from her home.

Not that it really did any good. It didn't matter where she was or what she was doing, she still thought about Sesshomaru more than she should have. She couldn't help it.

She missed him. Was that so wrong?

Her head said one thing. But her heart said another.

Of course, it hadn't taken much for her to realize weeks ago that her behavior the night of Leiko's and Kei's engagement party had been uncouth and ridiculously childish. But she had been scared, and angry that he had tried to convince her that every creature on the earth was a puppet to someone else.

After all, who did he answer to? Who was it that he was trying to please or garner appreciation from?

No one, that's who.

As for her sisters, Kei seemed to be absolutely fine with her new family and life, and Leiko seemed to have been keeping herself busy….at least from what she'd heard from her father and given the state of things.

She ran a hand absently through her hair and looked down at the maps spread out before her on the table. Somehow she couldn't quiet down the traitorous little part of her conscious that had rejoiced at seeing the stoic dog demon in the air above her earlier. He looked so calm and collected while gazing over the small fleet of Southern ships, almost to the point of cool disinterest. She had wished, if only for a split second, that she was able to be as detached from the situation as he was, even if it was just an act. She had even felt her spirit lifting when her mind somehow managed to construe that he had come there to keep her from getting hurt in the battle, or maybe even to try and stop her from fighting with Shinegori all together, and that he was worried about her despite her cold attitude and ridiculous actions those months ago.

Right. That thought had lasted all of a half second before her common sense had reengaged itself, right along with her anger. And instead of calmly finding out why he was there, she had laid into him with nothing but ill will, misplaced anger and malice.

Good gods above! What was wrong with her? She hadn't seen him in months, and the first thing she does is yell at him? Where was the sense in that?

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Come in." she called absently. The door to the cabin opened up, and Kaida glanced over her shoulder to find her brother walking in.

"You are acting leader of our naval regiments. If you want him out of here all you have to do is say so." Keiji said firmly without preamble, obviously over his ire at being unceremoniously thrown from the room earlier. Kaida closed her eyes and willed herself to not lash out at her twin. Her family was nothing if not blunt when the need arose, and it was all too obvious that Sesshomaru's presence had angered him just as much, if not more, than herself.

The past few hours of quiet had allowed her to calm down and rationally think through Sesshomaru's sudden appearance. She had also realized that she owed the dog lord an apology for not only her attitude on the deck of the ship, but for leaving his standing on the balcony a few months ago. Now that she had actually been forced to face him again, she knew that her ego had gotten in the way, as had her pride and anger. She owed Sesshomaru a great deal, her life even. And the way she repaid his uncharacteristic kindness had been to act like a total bitch.

Keiji was right. It was amazing her head hadn't been severed from her shoulders long before now, complements of the white-headed demon.

"He came here for a reason. He's not going to just leave because I tell him to." she refuted, eyes downcast in thought. She'd had time to analyze the situation they now stood in, and had come to some disturbing conclusions.

"That's a change of tune. Now you almost sounds like you don't want him to leave." Keiji remarked.

"Whether I want him here or not is irrelevant at this point." she said. "I want to know what possibly could have made him mobilize his entire elite faction and come after us. Something is not right…"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure enough. Sesshomaru is not the type to interfere into someone else's problems." she said simply. "At least not without a very good reason."

"Unless you happen to be involved, that is." Keiji retorted, arms folding over his chest in aggravation. "He doesn't seem to mind then."

"The mutt had reasons to do what he did. He needed me to teach Rin." she reminded him, knowing all to well that Keiji was referring to her resurrection and training at the hands of the stoic dog demon.

"I still say he done it because he wanted a reason to get his grubby paws on you and call it training." her brother grumbled.

"Watch it, Keiji." she growled, glaring at him. "Brother to me though you may be, I am going to beat the holy hell out of you if you keep on like this."

"Fine. So what are we going to do?"

"Have the messengers from the mainland returned yet with Seiti's update?" she asked.

"Not yet." he answered stiffly. Kaida cursed under her breath. She had not received word from him the day they had set sail from the Southern ports either. The systematic messages had been agreed upon by both her father and Seiti when all this had been planned out. What was going on? The correspondence had worked flawlessly until the past few days. And if something had happened, then how had Sesshomaru found out before she had?

"Then we do nothing." she said finally, turning to face her twin with a stony expression. "Until I get word from that bird brained idiot what he's doing, Sesshomaru, and his men, stay."

"But Kaida…."

"No buts." she ordered imperiously. "He knows something we don't, and until I find out what it is, the Western ships stay."

"I'm not going to change your mind, am I?"

"Not at this point."

"He's an ass, Kaida. You know damned good and well I've never liked him, and I doubt I ever will. He's likely to have come here just to torment you for leaving him standing on the balcony." Keiji groused. "If you think he's suddenly taken up the mantle of prince charming riding on a white horse to come and save you from the enemies, then I think you need to get your head out of the clouds and come back to reality. He's about as far from a prince as you can possibly want."

"Do you think I don't know this already? I lived with him for over a year, Keiji, I know well what he's like." she stated calmly.

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Inform the captain of the Western fleet what the plan is, and have the extra sails in storage on our supply ships brought up. If push comes to shove, and they do have to stay, we don't need Shinegori's goons getting suspicious when they see the Western colors flying on the majority of the ship's masts."

"We don't have enough sails to go around to all of them." Keiji pointed out. "Some of the ones in storage haven't been repaired from the storm that hit a few weeks ago."

"Then pass out what we have and set the men lounging around to mending the ones that are damaged. I'll figure something out for the others." she said simply. "It isn't like they don't have the time since all we're doing at this point is waiting."

"And what are you planning on doing?" he asked pointedly.

"I'm going to find out what exactly made the illustrious Western Lord get off his ass after all these weeks and decide to come play babysitter for me again."

* * *

The Western Lord glanced out over the side of his flagship, noticing how the Southern armada had arranged itself in a basic defensive formation around the largest of the trade ships from the south. It had been a few hours since his arrival, and dusk would be setting in soon. The cool sea breezes caused the untrimmed sails to flap languorously as he unconsciously expanded his aura, trying to feel out where Kaida happened to be hiding. Sesshomaru had no doubt that his sudden appearance with his own naval fleet had incited her to react the way she had, and he was beginning to doubt his decision to intervene in this fight. It was obvious enough by Kaida's frigid reception that he was not wanted there, at least not by her or Keiji. It seemed luck was on his side, however, because as his energy snapped back into his body, it tingled with the feel of a very familiar aura, an aura that flickered with guilt and remorse, but proved she had finally calmed down and was ready to speak to him rationally. 

About time. She was getting on his last nerve. Granted, that wasn't all that hard to do, but she seemed to be doing it more often as of late.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"  
"Yes?" he asked, barely turning around to acknowledge who was speaking to him.

"We have company coming, sir. And may I be the first to say that she looks particularly murderous this evening, although not as much as earlier." Sakaki commented cheekily. Sesshomaru tamped down a smirk and followed his elite to the other side of the boat, spotting the air bound Kaida coming towards his flagship, and being accompanied by a sour faced Keiji. Sesshomaru had no doubt that he was in for a fight of hellish proportions.

He looked forward to it. And if the grinning Sakaki was any indication of his elite's collective mood, they were looking forward to it as well.

Whether the soldiers actually knew what had happened between himself and Kaida, Sesshomaru was not entirely sure. He knew they had a vague idea, but the more intimate details were unknown to the collective masses. Not that the deficiency in the simple facts surrounding Kaida's angry flight from the Western lands stopped them from coming up with a few ideas of there own about what had happened. Sesshomaru had been privy to his men's thoughts, compliments of one very amused Keisha. The headwoman had taken to keeping him updated on what ridiculous theory the elites had formulated concerning himself and Kaida. A few of the assumptions were closer to the truth than he'd have given them credit for…while the most outlandish were cause for him to snicker quietly to himself.

"Bano." Sesshomaru said finally, garnering his captain's attention easily as the large bear demon walked past.

"Sir?"

"Clear the ship." Sesshomaru said with a clipped voice.

"Sir?" Bano questioned, obviously confused as to his leader's unorthodox orders.

"No one is to return until the Lady is enroute back to her own flagship." Sesshomaru said, pinning the larger demon with a withering look that promised retribution if Bano questioned him again.

"Yes, sir." the bear demon said stiffly, quickly barking out commands to his soldiers. The soldiers were quick to obey their orders, even though a few of them mumbled something about '_not getting to see the bash of a reunion between the two hard headed idiots'_. Sesshomaru made a mental note to teach Nekotu how to keep his voice down and opinions to himself once this was all over with.

By the time Kaida had landed onto the deck a few moments later, the majority of the occupants were in the process of disembarking to the nearest ship baring their fellow sailors and soldiers. Sesshomaru continued to act unaffected by his men's departure, opting rather to watch as the bright sunlight began its evening descent into the western horizon.

"What is going on here?" he heard Kaida demand when she finally stepped down onto the deck of the ship.

"Lord Sesshomaru has ordered us to vacate the premises." Bano answered.

"Why?" she asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"I am not sure, Lady." Bano answered.

"He's making his own crew jump ship, sis. I told you this was a bad idea." Keiji remarked. Sesshomaru bristled at the younger demon's words. Why that aggravating creature had suddenly decided to attach himself to his sister, Sesshomaru didn't know. But the Western Lord was more than ready to sever that particular sibling bond.

"Unless you want to join his hoards in going overboard, Keiji, I suggest you stay out of this." Kaida snapped at her brother. Sesshomaru grinned minutely. Oh yes, he was about to have a fight on his hands. "Yukio!"

"Lady General Kaida." the elite answered easily. "I was wondering when we'd be seeing you again."

"What is going on here?" she demanded.

"Lord Sesshomaru said jump, this would be us jumping." he answered.

"Why is that? Surely you haven't annoyed him to the point where he's ready to drown the lot of you." she said calmly.

"Not yet. But it's getting th…." he began, only to be interrupted by the calming presence of the Western Lord.

"I was under the impression that whatever you came here to discuss was not suited for eavesdropping ears." Sesshomaru answered as he walked over, dismissing Yukio with a slight nod. He caught the rakish grin the bear demon sent Kaida and glared. Yukio seemed to take the look for face value, and quickly disappeared over the side of the ship. "Am I correct?"

"So you clear the whole ship just because I'm paying you a visit?" Kaida asked, finally turning to face him, albeit much calmer this time. "Don't I feel special."

"I would not grant such amenities to another." he answered simply. "What do you wish to discuss?"

"A number of things, actually." she answered, watching as the final half dozen grumbling sailors and soldiers were evicted. "Keiji, give me a few minutes."

"I'm not leaving you here with him." the dragon demon said firmly, his arms crossed and a look of absolute resolution on his face. Sesshomaru had never seen such an extreme expression of finality before, and suspected that Kaida was going to reprimand him for refusing to follow an implied order. Instead, his jade eyed demoness simply turned to her sibling and tried to reason.

"We already talked about this, Keiji. You gave me your word." she reminded him.

"I changed my mind. He wasn't standing in front of me then." her brother said. "He's done enough damage to you already."

"I have not laid a hand on her." Sesshomaru said stoutly, the urge to defend himself overtaking his usually quiet demeanor. He knew he had been wrong before where Kaida was concerned. But if anyone was at fault for the tension between them right now, it was her. She was the one who had left him all those weeks ago when he'd tried to talk to her.

"You didn't have to touch her to make her miserable, dog lord." he barked coldly. "Even when she finally got home…."

"That's enough Keiji…please. Let me handle this and you can having your pissing contest later." she said resolutely. "Nothing is going to get done if the two of you are too busy glaring and thinking of ways to maim the other without me finding out." Sesshomaru inwardly winced. She know him too well. The Western Lord said nothing, but turned his unaffected gaze towards Kaida's twin. Keiji regarded him with absolute disgust for a few seconds before throwing his hands up in the air and heaving a breath in aggravation.

"Fine. You haven't listened to anyone else in the last six weeks. Why should you start now?" he grumbled, walking away without another word. Sesshomaru noted that Kaida had to take a calming breath before turning her attention to him. If he was the betting sort, Sesshomaru was pretty sure that the usually close siblings had been in more than their usual amount of arguments over the course of the past few weeks. And from what he could tell, it seemed that Kaida was baring the brunt of it.

He had noted upon arrival that she seemed thinner than the last time he'd saw her, and her skin was noticeably paler. Whether the color change was from stress or a lack of exposure to the sun, he wasn't sure. But he did know that she didn't look all that well. If he was really honest with himself, she looked absolutely exhausted.

"So, what are you doing here? Seiti is supposed to be arriving with reinforcements by the end of the day." she said calmly. "We've already hashed out a plan of attack. We don't need the extra help, not that it's not appreciated."

"Elaborate." Sesshomaru said simply. Kaida looked at him like he was crazy. Then her hands went to her hips and he was faced with an agonizingly familiar glare that promised she would throw him off the deck and into the water below if he didn't leave her alone.

"I don't need your approval." she pointed out crisply. "I am perfectly capable of organizing my men for an attack on the enemy."

"I do not doubt that." he ground out, trying to hold his temper in check before he threw her off the ship. "However, since the bird has not arrived yet, it would be prudent to have someone else go over your course of action to check for possible weak points or flaws."

"It is an ambush." she said simply after a few moments of looking at him questioningly. "Our men are dressed as regular sailors. When we receive word from the scouts that Shinegori's ships have been spotted, we hide in the empty areas below the deck until his men attack and board. When they try to get into the cargo holds and take the goods, we attack. But at this point all we can do is wait."

"Your plan is sound, but has one fatal flaw." Sesshomaru pointed out calmly, noticing the prying eyes of the sailors aboard the closest vessel. He glared and turned away from the side of the ship, silently telling Kaida to follow him. "You admitted there was a leak of information within your ranks. What if the one who is assisting Shinegori has already informed him of your presence here?"

"Not likely. We've managed to deduce that the leaks were originating from a few of the higher leveled advisors and not any of the trade caravans." she said with a shrug, matching his slow stride easily. "Besides, as far as the Council knows, Keiji and I have our men in the interior of the island taking care of some border disputes and trade arguments. The only ones who know that we're here are my father and brothers."

"And Seiti."

"And him, yes." she amended. "By the time he arrives with his own ships…"

"He will not be as much assistance as you may think." Sesshomaru said dully.

"What? Why not?" she demanded quickly, stopping in her tracks to look at him carefully.

"Similarly to yourself, the majority of his ships were vandalized, and are in no shape to sail." he answered, having a good idea of how the news was going to take the proverbial wind out of her sails. He wasn't disappointed.

"What…why didn't I get word of this?" she asked, more to herself than anyone else.

"I do not know."

"How did you find out?" she queried, giving him a suspicious look that he ignored.

"The half-breed sought me out." Sesshomaru answered simply, resuming their walk. Kaida caught up to him, a slight frown on her face. "He seemed to believe you were engaging in a suicide mission and that I was the only one capable of making you see exactly what you were heading into."

"Kaze? He's the reason you're here?" she asked incredously. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Would you have listened to anything I tried to tell you when I arrived?" he asked. Kaida instantly ducked her head, realizing that she would have probably ignored the news in favor of glowering at him. "But to answer your original question, he is not the only reason I am here right now." Sesshomaru answered vaguely. "Do you know who is responsible for this mess? The half breed did say that you had discovered their identities."

"I know who it is." she said, her face scrunched up in anger. "And as long as I see them die, I don't care what happens to me."

"What is the reason from which this stemmed?" Sesshomaru asked. He'd been going over the facts since he'd left the Western Lands, and he had yet to figure out a probably reason why Shinegori was suddenly making his final move now. Kaida seemed to withdraw into herself, taking a few long seconds to answer him, almost as if she was embarrassed to tell him the truth. She stopped walking and leaned against the side of the boat, glancing down into the water.

"You."

"Excuse me?" he asked, looking down at her in confusion.

"You." she said again. "You're one of the reasons I'm about to kill these people."

"I do not see how this is my fault." he answered evenly. She couldn't pin this on him. There was no way. He hadn't done anything!

"It all boils down to one very angry person who never really liked me to begin with." she said, leaning her arms along the side of the ship and looking out over the water. "It's Kiyoshi's mother, Lady Koto."

"And you believe she is behind this?" he asked.

"I know she is." she said. "Koto ran to the mainland when Haruto died and Saburo took the throne, back to her own family. She blames me for her mate and sons' deaths, and you indirectly since she believed the rumors that I was mated to you secretly not long after I'd left the South to become Rin's teacher."

"So you believe that she managed to manipulate her will onto enough influential people to send an armada of soldiers to kill you?" he asked, wondering if she'd hit her head on something. Her reasoning was lost on him, honestly. He could understand Koto being mad about what had happened to her son, but neither Kaida nor himself had had anything to do with Haruto dying. Rumors circulating through the courts still pointed the guilty finger at Atsuko for her father's death.

"Would I be standing here if it was anything else?" Kaida asked simply. "Besides, Koto is related to Shinegori through her stepsister's mating into his family. The connection is distant, but you know as well as I do that she has a way of persuading people to do and say things they normally wouldn't."

"I take it you found out about all of this when you left to go to the mainland after your sister's celebrations?" he asked, keeping his thoughts to himself. No need to provoke her anymore.

"There was a last minute change of plans. I never left." she said evasively.

"So I've gathered." he said demurely. He had suspected that she'd never left Japan, especially when his spies on the mainland had not mentioned her arrival at the docks in the past weeks.

"Sesshomaru, you're not one to indulge the requests of someone else, so I seriously doubt Kaze's mad dash to find you prompted you to suddenly come find me. What do you want? Why are you here?" Kaida demanded, throwing her hands up in the air and pinning him with a stare.

"I am keeping you from making a stupid mistake, I should think." he said calmly, watching the water as it rippled from the curvature of the ship. "You intend to win this battle with a little over two hundred men, compared to Shinegori's much larger force? You will be slaughtered."

"My intentions should be perfectly clear." she said stiffly.

"Going into a battle with the intent to die is not as honorable as you make it seem." he said coldly. "It is a coward's way out. I had imagined you many things, Lady Kaida, but a coward was not one of them. It seems that I was incorrect."  
"You can't be right all the time." she said coolly. He did not answer, and they fell into a companionable silence for a few moments before she let out a breath of air and slumped a little, her strident voice finally giving way to the fatigue he could see she was dealing with. "What was I supposed to do, Sesshomaru? I am tired of fighting tooth and talon for a cause which I know will never change."

"Is your situation so hopeless that you are willing to give up?" he asked carefully, capitalizing off the momentary weakness she was showing.

"Yes." she answered dully, flicking a bit of her hair away from her face as the evening wind began to pick up.

"You seem awfully calm about all of this." he pointed out suddenly.

"Appearances can be deceiving. You taught me that." she said flippantly.

"A lesson which I now regret ever inflicting upon you." he retorted. And for once, he wasn't lying. There had been one time when he could read her thoughts through the expressions on her face. Now he was lucky to glean anything from her demeanor or body language. It annoyed him to know end that she'd picked up his mannerisms to such a fine degree.

"What?" she questioned, looking up at him in confusion. He withheld an urge to reach out and tuck her stray hair behind her ears. He happened to glance past her, catching Keiji's suspicious glare across the distance. Without missing a beat, Sesshomaru changed their trajectory and led Kaida towards the door that led into a small antechamber situated in the center of the ship. She didn't question his actions, having noticed Keiji's murderous aura as well, and mumbling under her breath about '_ridiculously overprotective brothers'. _

"You will walk away from this battle." he said solemnly, with a finality that was not to be questioned. He shut the door to the cabin and faced her again. "And afterwards you will not have to fight again."

"I'll fight as long as I am alive." she replied. "It's the way things have always been. Why would they suddenly change now?"

"Not after this." he repeated, walking towards her. "Things change."

"Sesshomaru…" she began, only to shake her head and turn away from him to study a map on the wall. "I think this was a mistake."

"There is no such thing as a mistake. There are things you do, and things you do not do." he said before he could stop himself.

"Well, what I'm doing is leaving you here." she fumed suddenly, her ire back in full force once again. Sesshomaru almost wanted to grin at the mood swings. Kaida always was entertaining to him when she was unstable. He idly wondered if she was going to pick something up and throw it at him…it certainly looked like she would.

"Kaida."

"You and your word games! I'm so sick of having to decipher everything you say to me!" she said caustically, turning to leave him standing there. She didn't even get one step away when she was violently jerked around and face to face with the Western Lord. "What the hell?! Let me go, Sesshomaru!"

"Word games? You speak to me of word games?" he demanded. "For once, you are going to stay here long enough for me to say what I want. And I haven no objections to pinning you to the floor to do it."

"I'd like to see you try." she challenged.

"Tempting as that sounds, I have a more fruitful idea."

"Sesshoma…"

"You fight your battles away from me far too easily, Lady." he said fiercely, his eyes boring into her stunned face. "This ends now."

"This will never end, Sesshomaru. You and I both know it." she said simply. "So long as there is life on earth, there will be conflicts between the people."

"I am not referring to this ridiculous excuse for a battle." he practically hissed, forcing himself to let her go before he gave into the urge to beat some sense into her head and force her to see exactly what his presence in the middle of that god forsaken ocean really meant. Kaida fell quiet, rubbing her left shoulder where his claws had undoubtedly sunk lightly into her skin. Sesshomaru forced himself to calm down. This encounter would not come down to blows, not as so many of their others had. They had fought enough.

"What is going on, Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly.

"The last we saw each other, you posed a question to me, Kaida." he said calmly. "You wished to know to which higher power I answered to? You wanted to know to whom I was a tool, the one I offered my allegiance to, did you not?"

"Yes." she answered, shaking her head in confusion at the sudden change in the subject. "I did, and I still do. But what has that got to do with…"

"Think about it. Considering I'm standing on the deck of this ship, having this conversation with you, after you had the audacity to slap me, then leave me standing on a balcony without so much as an explanation as to what was going through that chaotic head of yours," he began seriously, "I think we both know the answer to that particular question."

* * *

_**A/N- **Here's the latest chapter in this little saga. Hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time,_

_A.A._

_**P.S. **Here's a little something for you to pick at until the next update. At the beginning of the story, where Kaida is remembering her father's words, I stole a bit of the memory's dialogue from a book/movie, and amended it a bit. Also, part of Sesshomaru's last comment was taken from the lyrics of a song. _

_I've got a treat to the first two reviewers who can tell me where both of these excerpts came from._

_There's going to be two more extremely minor characters introduced in the opening part of the next chapter, and I need some descriptions. So the first two people that leave me the correct answers (and an email address where I can reach them) get to give me the descriptions if they so chose to. _

_So, until next time, happy hunting! _

_Excerpts:_

"_**You fight your battles far from me, far too easily…" -**Sesshomaru_

'**_You never wait, Kaida. Like water, you change your shape and flow around things that block you, finding paths that no one else has thought about…tiny holes through the box that threatens to encase you.'_** - _Ryu_

_And **Happy Thanksgiving **to all those out who celebrate it. _

_The chance for submitting possible answers is over. Congrats to **Laochra** and **Granting Love445** for their correct answers._

_A.A._


	54. Chapter 54

_**Disclaimer **- Sesshy does not belong to me. So don't sue me._

_**A/N **- I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, as I happen to think this is my most favortie one so far. Oh, and congratulations to **Laochra** and **Granting Love445 **for giving the correct answers to the last chapter's little riddles. They were the only ones to give me both correct answers, so kudos to them. _

'"**_You fight your battles far from me, far too easily…" _**

'**_You never wait, Kaida. Like water, you change your shape and flow around things that block you, finding paths that no one else has thought about…tiny holes through the box that threatens to encase you.'_**

_The first is lyrics from a song off of Final Fantasy X-2 called '1000 Words'. And the second is an amended version of a quote from 'Memoirs of a Geisha'. _

_Oh, and just so you know, there are going to be a whole mess of new characters in these last few chapters. But don't worry, none of them are major players in the plot. I just needed some Southerners to fill in the gaps a little. __And for all of you who celebrate Christmas, I wish you happy holidays with your family and friends. _

_This extra-long chapter is my gift to the loyal readers this story has garnered. Thank you all, and Merry Christmas. _

_A.A._

_

* * *

Teaching Rin _

_Chapter 54_

_Uneven Ground_

* * *

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Sakaki asked, looking around warily as he landed silently on the abandoned deck of the Western flagship. 

"A friend in need and all that." Nekotu said. Sakaki shot him a look, making the wolf sigh. In gloomy tones, he told the other demon the truth. "Okay, so I lost the bet and the rest of the guys will have my ass if I don't find out what's going on in there. There's good chance that only one of them is walking out of there. And the General's in the lead with 20 to 1 odds."

"Yeah, yeah, but why am I here?!"

"If I'm going down, you are too." Nekotu answered bluntly.

"Great. We're all going to hell and I'm leading the caravan."

"You always were."

"Good point." Sakaki replied with a shrug. The two demons had made their way to the side of the cabin, and could see where Sesshomaru and Kaida were currently squaring off head to head. The crouched down and peered through the slit in the curtains, watching as Kaida and Sesshomaru continued their heated discussion.

"Well, look at it this way, you have front row seats for a show of massive destructive proportions." an amused voice said. The two Westerners almost jumped out of their hides when a rather small demoness seemingly appeared out of thin air behind them. She was dressed in practical armor that seemed to be emitting some sort of electrical charge, and had a head of orange hair and electric blue eyes that were currently trained squarely on them. "So, is she going to skewer him or just fry him all in one piece?"

"Either would undoubtedly be a long time in coming." a sweet voice chimed in.

"So whatta ya think, Rio? Skewered or fried?" the smaller female asked the newcomer. "I'm banking on fried, but I'm a bit partial after all. Maiko thinks their gonna yell each other to death, and Kanaye's telling everyone their gonna wind up doing the nasty before it's all said and done."

"Hopefully nothing too unpleasant occurs, Raika." the blonde said demurely, her arms crossed over her unarmored chest. "Although I believe the Lady would rather the last option of them all."

"So would I." the slight demoness grinned wickedly.

"Huh?" Sakaki asked dumbly, blinking at the two females standing behind them. "Skewered? Fried?"

"What are you two talking about?" Nekotu asked. "And who are you? You're not supposed to be on deck. Lord Sesshomaru ordered everyone to leave."

"Then what are you doing here?" the little demoness questioned.

"We're Lord Sesshomaru's elites." Nekotu said indignantly.

"So we noticed." the aforementioned Rio said, nodding towards the distinguished markings on their armor. "What do they call you?"

"You mean besides nosey, eavesdropping peepers?" Raika chirped.

"He's Nekotu. I'm Sakaki." the dog demon answered, ignoring the jab from the chattering demoness. "And you?"

"My name's Raika." the orange haired, blue eyed demoness chimed in. She then pointed to the blonde. "And this is Rio."

"What are you doing here?" Nekotu asked, the hairs on the back of his neck raising slightly from the little demoness' presence. It almost felt like her entire body was giving off some kind of electrical charge.

"Trying to keep our Lady from severing your necks from your shoulders." Rio said simply, giving them the once over.

"I doubt they are in any danger of invoking my dear sister's rage," Keiji's aggravated voice cut through as he turned the corner. "At least not while she has _him _to contend with."

"Lord Keiji. You're being as pleasant as always." Raika said cheekily, bowing to her Lord's son as he walked up as well. "I hope that sour attitude isn't contagious."

"It is when you're around me, you aggravating chatterbox." he deadpanned. Raika just grinned happily, as if proud of his admonishment.

"My Lord." Rio said, giving a shallow bow and none to gently elbowing the other female in the side, an attempt to keep her silent. Raika was known as the bane of existence for Keiji, who at one time had been her commanding officer before she'd been transferred to Kaida's battalion. The dragon lord and lightning demoness had never really gotten along, and Raika had a habit of teasing the demon when she could, which often led to her getting into massive amounts of trouble when Keiji was in a bad mood….like now.

"What are you two doing here?" Keiji asked, paying little attention two women.

"Speaking with those brave enough to chance our Lady's and their Lord's anger with their continued presence." Rio answered.

"Since when is speaking a sign of thinking?" Keiji demanded testily, looking at the two women. "I heard Sesshomaru tell everyone to leave. That means you two as well."

"We figured she could use some assistance." Raika said easily. "You know she has the worst taste in men. I mean, look what happened wit…."

"Raika. That's enough" Rio scolded, throwing a glare at the Southern demoness.

"Well she does!" the lightening demoness defended. The group's attention was quickly brought back to the occupants of the room when they felt Kaida's aura flare out, and Sesshomaru's match it instantly. The two nobles continued on arguing, but Kaida seemed to be on the losing end of the battle. By now, she refused to meet his gaze, and when she did, her eyes were burning jade flecks. The Southern noble was nervously fingering the hilts of the whip swords at her side, looking all the world like she wanted to do nothing more than whip them out and wrap them around the regal Sesshomaru's lily white neck.

"She's going to kill him." Keiji muttered.

"She's gonna try." Sakaki answered absently. "It hasn't happened yet, thank the gods."

"Would it kill you to show a little optimism, Lord Keiji?" Raika asked, peering over the men's shoulders and into the cabin to get a better look into what had captured their attention.

"Experience has taught me that wishful thinking only leads to disappointment." Keiji grunted. "But in this case, I would welcome being proven wrong."

"You know, I've always heard that sarcasm keeps you from telling people what you really think of them." Raika commented. "But I believe you're currently taking it a bit to the extreme, Lord Keiji."

"Uhh…I think they found us." Nekotu said nervously, pointing at the cabin window where they could see both Sesshomaru's and Kaida's glowering glares…aimed right at the assembled group.

"Now would be a good time to exit the premises, I believe." Sakaki blanched, gulping audibly. "Nekotu?"

"Right behind you." the wolf demon said, turning quickly to follow his friend off the deck of the ship. Bet or no bet, he wasn't about to get murdered for deliberately defying a direct order from Sesshomaru, not when the dog lord was already in a homicidal mood.

"My Lord, shouldn't we be going as well?" Rio asked demurely, unaffected as much as the others by the death glares emanating from inside the cabin.

"Get off of me already." Keiji snapped, sending one last glare at the window before stomping angrily away. The remaining Southerners sent each other a look that females use when no knife is present and the men around them were being ridiculously ignorant. They met their Lady's annoyed gaze through the window, and saw her nod imperceptibly. Without another word, they both gave a small bow and turned to make sure that their Lady and her newest attachment were not disturbed any further.

* * *

"You really need to quit trying to intimidate people." Kaida muttered, rolling her eyes at Sesshomaru and placing her swords on the nearest table, but still within easy reach. It was obvious she wasn't going anywhere for a while. 

"Why give up what works?" he questioned simply, stretching out his aura to make sure they were without eavesdroppers. When the search came back clear, he turned his attention back to her. Kaida had taken her interest to a rather large map that was pinned to the side wall of the small cabin.

"Shinegori and his crew are supposed to be coming from the West. We're in the perfect position for….Sesshomaru! What are you doing?" she said crassly when one of his clawed hands blocked her view of the map. He had walked up behind her and reached over her shoulder, obscuring her view. "Move your hand!"

"We can talk about this later." he said simply, ripping the map from its place on the wall and tossing it carelessly aside.

"We don't have time." she refuted, hands on her hips although she was still facing the now mapless wall. She glanced over her shoulder and found the amber gaze of the dog lord looking down at her with piqued interest. Kaida suddenly felt her blood run cold. She knew that look. This confrontation was not going to end well…

"Then we make time. I refuse to fall for anymore of your ingenious diversionary tactics." he said calmly, snaking his hands around her waist and pulling her back against him.

"Diversionary…" she asked, now utterly confused at his actions. Her hands immediately went to his in an attempt to get him to release her. "What are you talking abo…mph!" Kaida's world came crashing down around her when she realized exactly what Sesshomaru, her calm, level headed, supposedly cold hearted Lord, was doing.

She closed her eyes as he kissed her fiercely, moving his lips in a way that was unpracticed and unchecked. Without thinking, not that her mind was in any state to, she responded instinctively and met his flaring emotions with the passion for him she had hidden inside for so long. Suffocating wasn't the word for what she was feeling. Drowning would probably be more appropriate, but she wasn't really worried about defining anything right then.

Her anger flowed out of her, replaced with a feeling of need that had her panting hard. She latched onto him and laid her head back, savoring the unexpected caresses for all they were worth. The gods above knew she'd been dreaming of him for weeks now.

"See, you are pleased to see me." he said quietly.

"Yes." she relented, almost silently. Damn him for doing this to her!

"And you know my men and I need to be here as assistance."

"Yeah." she agreed mindlessly, enjoying the tingling of his warm breath against her neck.

"And you admit that you were wrong and out of line with your actions as of late."

"Hmm..yea….what?!" she asked, catching onto the question before she could implicate herself any further. She finally conjured up enough sense to pull away from his embrace and put some much needed space between them before she blindly agreed to something else.

"So you admit it then?" he asked, a superior look on his face.

"No!"

"You already stated otherwise."

"But…that was…you were distracting me!" she cried impetuously.

"Excuses will not change what was said."

"You bastard mongrel!" she cursed, her breathing heavy as she tried to get herself under control. She honestly thought she was going to burst out crying. Her passion for the demon lord was waging with her anger to a point where she wasn't sure which one was in control at the moment. "I should have realized you weren't above twisting emotions to get what you want."

"Now you know what I have had to endure the past weeks." he replied coldly.

"You're not the only one who's…" she started, only to snap her mouth shut. She wouldn't admit that she missed him. She wouldn't. Not to him. She didn't want to make his astronomical ego even worse than it already was.

"I am not the only one who has what? Walking the floors? Snarling at anyone who attempts to speak with me?" he suggested icily.

"How did you…" she began, eyes wide in surprise at the change in his usually regal tone. He couldn't possibly be suggesting that her exit from his lands had made _that _much of an impression, could he?

"Kaze informed me of your change in behavior when he searched me out. It pleased me greatly to hear that I was not the only one suffering from your abrupt departure."

"Suffering?" she scoffed. "I wasn't suffering from anything except overworking myself."

"Your actions tell another story."

"My actions have been known to deceive before." Kaida said offhandedly, slowly gaining a bit more reassurance in herself. So he had brought her here to make her grovel, had he? It wasn't going to happen. "Besides, Kaze's probably still mad because I didn't want him getting into the middle of this. He was supposed to be off on a trading route, somewhere safe."

"This is no deception." he said, placing his clawed hand over her thudding heart, causing her to freeze. She sucked in a breath of air and held it, afraid to even move. She could feel her heart beating strongly in her chest, caused more from the chaos and worry around her than Sesshomaru's close proximity…or at least that what she kept telling herself. "Admit it."

"I'll admit to nothing." she refuted stubbornly, knocking his hand away and turning around to face the wall again.

"I tire of these games, Lady." he said wearily. "I won't let you run from me again."

"I didn't run from you before." she said quietly, knowing she's telling a bare faced lie. Oh, she had ran….as far away from him as she possibly could, even going so far as to actually consider leaving for the mainland.

"So you like to think." he answered. Kaida whirled around and face him but found herself pressed up against his solid form once again, arms pinned lightly at her sides, amber eyes boring down into her tense face.

"Sessho...what.."

"Stop fighting me. You can do and say what you want, but I'm not going anywhere." he said softly. "Not this time."

"Don't do this…please. Sesshomaru, let me go." she begged, knowing that this conversation had just taken a one way path straight in the direction she didn't want. If he kept looking at her like that…kept touching her, she was going to melt into a big puddle of useless goo. Internally, she cursed herself for having such a weakness for the handsome dog demon.

"Make me." he challenged, closing the gap between them and kissing her again. The intensity of her struggles picked up but Sesshomaru's grip held firm. She couldn't do anything…well she could if she really wanted to. Kaida knew she could get away from him if she really, really wanted to. But at that particular moment, she was suddenly quite happy right where she was. Against her better judgment, and much to the delight of the voracious little voice in her head, she relaxed against him. He apparently took her release of tension as complete submission because the next thing she knew, her back was against the wall and it felt like the dog lord was literally trying to suck the breath out of her.

Her mind was in such a haze of worry and pleasure that it took a few minutes for her to realize exactly the position she had just put herself into. '_Stuck between a rock and a hard spot with no where to go'_ was a phrase that suddenly came to mind when she was somewhat coherent again. Sesshomaru's hands had found their placement underneath her thighs, helping to hold her up against the wall, and the caresses from his claws, coupled with the heady kisses they were sharing, was leaving her giddy. She was unable to process anything beyond the fact that he was there, with her, in an empty cabin, and apparently not regarding her as a simple tool anymore.

The sudden role reversal and shift in power had her floored.

"You are thinking unneeded thoughts again." he whispered, sensing her return to coherency.

"We shouldn't be doing this." she said quietly while he continued to plant kisses on her neck. She shivered from the contact and leaned her head back against the wall, trying to reorient herself. Sesshomaru, who seemed to hone in on the newly exposed skin of her neck, honed into the area with an uncanniness that reminded Kaida of a starving dog being fed for the first time in days. "We really shouldn't be doing this…mmmm…"

"Says who?"

"Common sense?" she suggested weakly, not really knowing what else to say.

"It can go jump overboard with the rest of those idiots." he growled, pulling slightly away from her. Kaida had no doubt that she was currently wide eyed and ridiculously vulnerable to him, something she did not like. He let her go, and she slid down the wall until she settle lightly on her feet, not daring to try and move until she was sure her knees were going to hold her. Sesshomaru, she was pleased to note, looked just as harried as she felt. He ran a clawed hand through his hair and closed his eyes as if trying to ascertain the situation and what he had just done.

"What has gotten into you?" she asked worriedly. This demon in front of her was not the same Sesshomaru she had left standing in the Southern Lands weeks ago. The Western Lord she knew was not the type to throw her up against a wall and kiss her into senselessness, nor was he one to appear confused and disoriented like he was now. He just looked….aggravated, for loss of a better term. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, more as an offer of reassurance than anything. "Are you okay? You're scaring me."

"That was not my intention. Forgive me, Lady General." he said stiffly, his back ramrod straight and no signs of the passion induced voraciousness she had just been on the receiving end of. Kaida perversely thanked the gods for the mood swing. Him in this mood she could deal with.

"Sesshomaru." she began calmly. "You're being unreasonable. Just calm down and tell me…"

"Unreasonable? I am being unreasonable?" he growled angrily, his furious amber gaze now trained on her. Kaida flinched and backed up against the wall once again. Okay, now he really was scaring her. "That is the most hypocritical statement you have ever made, Lady."

"Sess...I just…I'm confused. Good gods above!" she cursed, matching his attitude with a calmness that she didn't know she possessed. "What do you want me to do?"

"You are no innocent. Figure it out." he answered bluntly. Kaida felt her hopes fall once again into the pits of despair. So they were back at that again, were they?

"Is that it? That's all I am?"  
"I would not have rallied my entire naval fleet, pulled every one of my elites from their duties, and then turned them over to you to use at your discretion if that was _all _I considered you, Kaida." he said forcefully, only to have a bit of sarcasm slip through. "Glad to see I have your respect."

"You've always had that. But I know you…or at least I like to delude myself into thinking that I do. Right now respect is the last thing on your mind." Kaida answered calmly. "Besides, I didn't ask for your help."

"Of course you did not. But you were more than willing to run to Seiti for help, were you not?" the Western Lord ground out.

"Wait just a minute…"

"No, you wait, Lady." he said. "Look at the facts. We both know what he wants. Now whether you have efficiently deluded yourself into thinking otherwise, I do not know. His desire to have you with him is no different than my own, except for the fact that with Seiti, you'll become the very thing you hate. You'll become another of his conquests."

"This is not just about sleeping with him! It never has been! I am no blushing little virgin, Sesshomaru! I know exactly what he wants!" she yelled back at him. Kaida snapped her mouth shut and inwardly kicked herself for letting him get her angry enough to speak before thinking. If the mildly surprised look on his face was anything to go by, this had just gone from bad to worse.

The Western Lord had quite possibly never been in such a situation as he now found himself in. Standing toe to toe with a demoness who could simultaneously drive him crazy with worry and anger, after he'd lost his cool and basically thrown her against the wall to hold her in place while he tried to convince her of his intentions with bruising kisses, was not a situation he'd ever thought he'd find himself in.

But, again, this was Kaida he was dealing with. Odd situations and tense moments were a common occurrence with her.

How the hell did she do this to him?

"If you know why he wants you, why are you voluntarily going along with this?" he asked calmly, despite the roiling thoughts in his head. She took a deep breath and visibly calmed herself down as much as possible.

"I value my integrity, but not to the point I'll make myself miserable for the rest of my life."

"Then explain what is so damned different, because I can not seem to figure it out." he demanded.

"Other than contempt, I don't have an attachment to him." she said coldly. "He's a means to an end, nothing more. He gets his conquest and I get relative freedom. There is no emotional ties on my part, so I won't be hurt in the end."

"He will use you, and cast you aside. Is that what you want?" Sesshomaru asked. "He'll bed you, destroy what is left of your so-called integrity, and then move onto the next willing partner without a second thought."

"It's not what I want, but I could deal with it given some time. I don't care about him, so I honestly couldn't care less if he was unfaithful to me." she admitted.

"Kiyoshi held the same views, and you swore you would slit your own throat before taking him as a mate. As far as I can see Seiti is in the same frame of mind, yet now you are considering the same proposal that you got out of when the neko was killed."

"It's not the same thing…"

"If who you mated with didn't matter, then what difference is there between Kiyoshi and Seiti? One of the participants has changed, but the situation remains the same." he pointed out, wondering at the perversity of women. "All you did was switch a cat for a bird."

"There is a difference…" she began.

"Where is the difference?" Sesshomaru ground out. "He wants you. He presents a greater threat to you than even myself, yet you are compelled to ask for his assistance in your time of need, rather than request my help. Why? And do not try to feed me some line about your reputation being at stake. We both know you're reputation has been dragged through the mud countless times before now. Why are you worried about letting it be tramped into the dirt all of a sudden? It never bothered you before now."

"I already told you. I don't have any attachment to him." she ground out.

"But there is an attachment to me?" he queried, knowing the question would through her off.

"Let's not bring you any further into this than you already are." she replied coolly.

"No. I want an answer. You would so freely give everything you have to him, and deny to me, the one who you do care about, the exact same thing?" he demanded. "That is quite possibly the worse insult you could give me, Lady." The controlled expression she gave him spoke volumes more than words ever could. And he realized that he had finally touched the nerve of what was wrong with her. He understood her preposterous rationalizing, and knew what he had to do to counteract it.

"Insult? The _everything_ you speak of is nothing more than a mesh of mix-matched skills and bad attitude wrapped up in a packaging that's too rough around the edges to ever smooth out. That's not much of a prize, if I may say so." she said stiltly.

"That is nothing more than semantics." he refuted.

"No it's not."

"You are interpreting facts to support your own conclusions and arguments. If that is not semantics, then I am eager to hear what your definition is." he challenged. Kaida shook her head again and crossed her arms, regarding him with a frigid glare that he had been on the receiving end of before. He honestly felt like groaning. It had been so much easier when he was kissing her….at least then she couldn't talk because that wicked tongue of hers was otherwise occupied.

"You should be ashamed, Sesshomaru. Now you're just playing to my vanity." she said sarcastically.

"Never the less, that everything may not to amount to much in your mind. But I have told you before, the differences between our perceptions are highly skewed." he said calmly. "You are hardly as heathenish as you like to believe."

"Yes, well, all perception differences aside, you have to admit that this is different than before." she tried again.

"You'd like me to, but I will not." he refuted. "As far as I see it, there is no difference."

"Yes, there is!" she yelled. "With Kiyoshi I didn't have a choice! I was bound to the union because of an agreement made when I was born. At least with Seiti, it's my own choice!"

"So you are going to voluntarily walk into the charade of a marriage instead of being pushed into it by tradition. Yes, that is quite the difference." he said, the sarcasm thick. "Which one of us are you trying to convince? Yourself or me?"

"Sesshomaru, damn it! Quit talking in riddles and just tell me what you want from me!" she exploded. There was no defeat left in her, and he knew it. But she was on the verge of an internal breakdown if something wasn't done to ground her mind into the here and now. She almost looked on the verge of tears, and that only made Sesshomaru angry at himself for handling this in such a stupid fashion. He closed the small distance between them and placed his hands lightly on her shoulders. Kaida looked up at him, her mouth nothing more than a tight line across her pretty face.

She was cracking.

"Everything." he answered.

"Excuse me?"

"I am a jealous creature, my dear Lady. You realize that well enough by now." he admitted, enveloping her in an embrace. "Quit running. Stop fighting me. Let me do what I can to assist you in this."

"That is an awful big offer…with ridiculous risks and even worse consequences." she said, laying her head on his chest, but not fighting him anymore.

"And it is mine alone to make."

"You don't understand…" she began, looking up at him.

"My soldiers trust you, enough to threaten to defect from my rule to come to your aid had I not intervened and come here myself." He wasn't lying either. He had overheard Bano on the way to the coast, saying that if Sesshomaru hadn't stepped in, he would have left the elite's ranks and gone to offer his assistance anyway. There had been an agreeing murmur that filtered through the ranks, and Sesshomaru had very little doubt that his men would not have acted against him for her. "You told me you cared the last I saw you….cared about me. Has that changed in the few weeks since we last spoke?" he asked. "Or has it simply grown to the point that you cannot stand it anymore and are trying to ignore it?"

"Don't put words in my mouth." she pleaded. "And why make me say it when you already know."

"Then answer my questions and I will not have to." he replied. Kaida's grip on his sleeve tightened fractionally, and she looked down at the floor.

"Tell me you didn't come here just because you thought I couldn't handle this on my own." she said quietly, pleadingly.

"I came here to insure that this was a fair fight."

"Since when do you fight fair?" she asked, a lilt in her voice that put him a bit more at ease.

"Since I realized that having you at a disadvantage puts myself in a disadvantage as well."

"Exactly how did you figure that?" she asked, giving him a questioning look. Sesshomaru just gave her what could be construed as his version of a grin before shaking his head dismissively.

"My men and I are here only as backup, to hold off the peons until Shinegori is sufficiently dealt with. As I said before, we are acting under your orders." he answered.

"You're leaving them in my hands again, all of them."

"All the power within my lands are at your disposal." he said. "Myself included."

"Is that so wise?" she murmured.

"I can think of few safer places to be."

"Your faith in my capabilities of destruction is ridiculously overrated." she scoffed, a smile on her face. Sesshomaru felt better now, knowing instinctively that they had come to an agreement.

"My faith is perfectly reasonable and soundly founded. I have seen first hand what you are capable of, the good and the bad. Shinegori will not know what he has gotten himself into until it is far too late to do anything about it."

"It still sounds like you came here to babysit me." she groused childishly.

"I came here to make sure you would walk away, relatively unscathed."

"More like to give me a reason to _want_ to walk away."

"If that is the way you see things, then so be it." he answered sagely.

"Is this more of your skewed perception mess?" she asked, her eyebrow quirked. "Or does that fall under emotional manipulation, like trying to force admissions by kissing the daylights out of me?"

"Whichever you prefer." he shrugged. "I call it gathering tactical information."

"Asshole." she muttered under her breath. Kaida couldn't help but stare at him though, momentarily take back by his uncharacteristic words. She'd never known him to be at a loss for something to say. Of course, Sesshomaru was a demon of few words to begin with, leaving his actions to speak volumes as a result. She knew this. Just like she knew this had gotten to the breaking point. He would probably never utter the phrase '_I love you, Kaida.'_. It just was not his way of doing things.

But seeing him standing there, and knowing that he'd come all that way just to ensure her safety in a fight that he honestly had no part in, she finally understood that she meant something to him, something special….something besides a tool to exploit for his own gain. It was almost like a little light just clicked on in her head, and she finally understood exactly what he was trying to convey to her. And she felt doubly guilty for acting the way she had up until that point.

But she knew how to convey the message to him. Questions was…was she ready to let him all the way into her heart? Kaida steeled herself, making up her mind with much less fuss than she had assumed. It had gone on long enough, and she was tired of the tension, the fighting. It was time to put an end to this. With a deep breath, she crossed the small room in a few steps, reaching out to tentatively lay a hand on Sesshomaru's tensed back. '_It's now or never._' she thought.

"Show me." she said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"Let's face it, Sesshomaru. You're as bad as I am as far as putting feelings into words. Whatever you're trying to tell me…it's not working. We've been talking in circles since we walked in here. And for the first time since I ever met you, I think you're on the verge of rambling." she said softly.

"Agreed."

"Look, I really am sorry, for everything I've done." she admitted. "I've been childish and a coward and heartless and full of myself…..you can stop me anytime, you know."

"I will take my part of the blame as well." he admitted, although rather reluctantly. "I have never been in this position before."

"Me neither." she admitted. "So…you think we can figure it out before we wind up fuming at each other again?"

"I believe it is a possibility." he relented.

"I know I'm headstrong, and not the most observant of women." she said, her voice gaining a bit more confidence as she continued to speak. "I've always heard that actions speak louder than words, so…show me. I'm here, just show me what you want."

"That is quite the request, Lady." Sesshomaru said, giving her a pointed look. Did she have any idea how that request could be misconstrued, how he could twist the meaning of that phrase into her giving him exactly what he'd almost taken minutes before.

"And it is mine alone to make." she answered quietly, throwing his own words back up into his face. She gave him a half grin and stretched up onto her tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips before burrowing into his embrace again. Sesshomaru looked down at her, feeling her arms hug his neck tightly. Well, it seemed as though they had finally gotten on the same page somehow. "You're going to regret this later, you know." she whispered, threading her fingers through the thick hair at the nape of his neck when he bent down to burrow his nose into her hair.

"How can I regret what I want so much?" he growled. Kaida's stomach started churning at the heat in his words. He wanted her.

"At least promise me that you're going to make this **worth **regretting later." she quipped playfully, watching as his smoldering gaze caught hers. Oh, gods, what had she just gotten herself into? She wasn't exactly sure.

But she liked it. And he was in a considerably better mood. So it was a win-win situation for them both, right? '_Oh, what the hell!'_ she thought. '_Not like either of us can do anymore damage than we already have.'_

"That…I can do that." he stated headily, swooping in to claim her lips with a scorching kiss that left Kaida lightheaded and clutching the chair behind her in an attempt to stay upright and on her feet.

"Sessh…"

"You are mine." he growled in between nipping at her neck and running his hands down her sides and back then over her hips teasingly. He knew he sounded desperate, but damn it all to hell! He'd waited and fought and argued and put up with enough bullshit from everyone around him to get to this point. She was willingly in his arms, responding to his attention, and wasn't going anywhere. He finally had her right where he wanted her, and she was going to stay there even if he had to cold-blooded murder every pirate answering to Shinegori.

Sesshomaru could feel himself smiling against Kaida's barely parted lips when he captured her mouth again. They were moist, slightly chapped, and felt like absolute heaven. The feel of her soft lips and muscled form pressing against him made Sesshomaru decide that from now on he'd welcome any and all surprises she sent his way. If his mouth wasn't much more happily occupied, Sesshomaru would have smirked in contentment. Oh yes, she was his now.

She'd had her chance to back out and refuse his advances. She wouldn't get a second chance. Even if her grip on him slackened, his wouldn't. He had her now and he was never letting her go. _Never_.

Bringing his hands firmly around her back, he slid his fingers around her. Inserting a knee smoothly between her legs, he tightened his arms, bringing their bodies even closer together. At the intimate press, Kaida gasped and jerked instinctively backwards. However, the arms he'd wrapped around her held fast and his mouth clung to hers. He wanted to know which places on her body would make her writhe and how many different sounds he could coax from her lips. From the way she was pressing their mouths together, he guessed that she did had more experience than he had originally assumed. She groaned and adjusted her grip on his shoulders again.

No blushing little virgin, indeed…

On the other hand, that primitive possessive part of his soul rejoiced, feeling fiercely glad that she was not as innocent as he'd thought. These feelings and this taste he had of her was not his alone…someone else had felt it as well. But there would be no more after this. She would be his, his treasure. Sesshomaru realized that he would not be the first to lead her step by step into that spiral of pleasure that filled him with violent anticipation…but he was the only one now. There would be no more.

Running his tongue along the now parted seam of her lips, he flicked lightly against her teeth. Slowly he drew his hands up her back, pausing occasionally to caress and massage the bits of skin he could see. Bringing his hands around her body, just barely brushing against the outside of her breasts in passing, he smoothed his fingers over her shoulders to curl around her throat like a golden necklace. As he nibbled on her lower lip, he used his thumbs to gently tilt her head until he found the precise angle he wanted.

Kaida's hand tightened its hold on the hair at the nape of his neck as she opened her mouth wider at his urging. Satisfied, he stroked his tongue teasingly into her mouth. Smothering her gasp with his lips, he licked along the inside of her teeth.

The hand on his shoulder slid down languorously until the tip of one finger came to rest on the sensitive skin just inside the fabric at his waist. Even though he knew it was only a fingertip, it felt like more. That bit of skin slipped beneath his clothing felt magnified, as if both her hands and lips touched him there so intimately.

Growling, he thrust his tongue deeper inside her mouth, devouring the taste of her. Ravaging her mouth, he brought his hands down her back over the rough fabric of her clothing. He wondered why he had waited so long before tracking her down…before allowing himself to enjoy this.

Before he could find out, the feisty demoness in his embrace began responding more heatedly, deftly tangled her tongue around his. When she unexpectedly closed her lips around his tongue and sucked, his mind flared blindingly white. For a minute he feared he might explode. When he came back to his senses, he found himself holding Kaida tightly up against the cabin wall, forcing her in place as he savaged her mouth. Ripping himself away from her swollen lips, he pressed kisses along her scarlet blushed cheeks and closed eyes.

As another whimper escaped out of her throat, Sesshomaru pulled back just enough to see her. Enthralled, he drank in the sight of her flushed face and head flung back to allow him access to her throat. Aroused, her eyes looked like huge jade jewels: dilated into deep green pools of liquid. He knew it was a trick of his eyes, a fluke of the moment, but it seemed like shadows kept part of her face shrouded in darkness, as if warning him that although he was starting to know her body, he still had much to learn about the mysterious depths of her soul.

_

* * *

'You are mine..' _

Kaida flinched at his possessive words, even as her body instinctively reacted to his caresses. She didn't belong to anyone, much less him. And she was gearing up to tell him just that when their lips met again. But her brain decided to let him say what he wanted, so long as he didn't let her go anytime soon. She could correct him later…maybe.

She felt like she'd been struck by a bolt of lightning from the heavens above. Staring into those blazing amber orbs, she supposed half-hysterically that she now knew where the sun had disappeared to. The way his eyes burned brightly into her own made her feel like she'd been branded by a scorching hot poker. Ripping her eyes from the blaring intensity of his gaze, she looked down, searching for something familiar to look at, something to ground her to the present.

For a brief second, Kaida felt a moment of despair. She couldn't think when he kissed her like that. It wasn't fair, and she had a feeling that she really wanted to think about this. The things he was doing, the things he had said, seemed too good to be true. Why now? Why was he suddenly doing this now? Was it because of the fight? What had acted as a catalyst to bring on this flare of passion? What if this was because of pity?'I will not take pity, no matter how good it feels right now. ' she tried to reason. Her body rebelled at the thought though, telling her quite loudly that it did too matter! The sinful things his lips and hands were doing right now really were the important things, her body insisted. Ignore his motivations, it demanded.

And ignore it she did.

Moving her hands to his shoulders, she tried to push him away. At that moment, he tightened his arms and moved his mouth from her lips to her ear, sucking and nibbling on her earlobe. Her warring thoughts scattering like broken glass, and she could once again only revel in the sensation. Slowly she brought the sensitive pads of her fingers down to his corded wrists and then back up, tracing the muscles along the way. She could feel a slight tickling against her palms from the hair on his forearms. As his mouth moved down her neck, she buried her hands in his silver hair again. Nuzzling her nose against his temple, she breathed in the scent that was indefinably male, undeniably Sesshomaru, and for her, safety in its entirety.

"Sessho…" she whispered breathlessly, the heady feeling coming back in full force again.

"You belong with me…at my side…"

"But Seiti's going to be he…"

"The bird be damned!" he growled, his grip tightening. "I want you."

"I'm right…here."

"Finally…." he murmured. The last sound that registered to her was the ripping of cloth. And then her soul exploded in his hands.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set into the horizon when Seiti and Ryuji finally got to the area where the Southern and Western ships were anchored. At first glance, Ryuji had thought that they had arrived later than expected because of the large amount of ships clustered together. And unless the carpenters who had been repairing the damaged boats in the Southern villages worked at the speed of light, he figured Kaida had somehow managed to coax some assistance from someone else. 

He never thought it would be from Sesshomaru.

"Welcome, Lord Seiti. I am glad to see you and Lord Ryuji have arrived safely." A blonde headed demoness welcomed them respectfully as the two demons touched down on the Southern flagship. Ryuji took a quick look around, noticing that the sailors seemed to be in high spirits, despite the impending fight.

"Rio? I did not realize you were being sent here as well." Ryuji said blankly, surprised to see the assassin leader of the Triad. "Where is my sister?"

"Forgive me, young lord, but she is currently in conference with Lord Sesshomaru, and has asked not to be disturbed." the red eyed female said, bowing low to them.

"Sesshomaru?" Seiti demanded. "What is that dog doing here, Ryuji? He has no part in this!"

"I am not sure exactly, to be completely honest, Lord Seiti." the dragon demon said calmly. "But we shall find out soon enough. Rio, where is Kaida?"

"She left for the Western flagship some hours ago."

"Is she still there?" Ryuji asked.

"Of course." the assassin said, bowing slightly. "Lord Keiji should be with them as well. Would you like me to show you the way?"

"We'll find it." Seiti said before Ryuji could even get a word in. "It's not all that hard. Just look for the biggest damned ship amongst the ranks."

"Actually," Rio chimed in calmly, gesturing towards another ship anchored a few hundred feet away. "The supply ship of the Western fleet is the largest. The Lords and Lady are on the second largest…that one." Seiti glowered at the demoness for correcting him, but said nothing else and took to the air, headed for the Western flagship.

"Must you antagonize him?" Ryuji asked tiredly, sending a dry look her way.

"I am fairly sure you wish you could have done worse during your tenure as his babysitter." the female answered calmly.

"That's beside the point." the dragon lord said quickly. "How is Kaida?"

"Well enough. The reunion between the two of them was quite explosive, just as you predicted." she replied. "But a few hours after he arrived, she went to speak with him."

"Am I to assume from the remaining intact vessels around us that they worked out whatever problems they had?"

"I should say so. She didn't emerge from that cabin for nearly three hours afterwards." Rio grinned. "I'd say they are back on speaking terms again."

"And Keiji?"

"Fuming like a teething dragon child." she said simply.

"That is to be expected. He still thinks Sesshomaru is trying to take his twin away from him." Ryuji said exasperatingly. "Where is that blasted Yuri when you need her?"

"If Yuri was here, I seriously doubt your younger brother's attention span, or mood for that matter, would get any better." the light haired dragon demoness said.

"You're right, as usual. Have you heard any reports about Shinegori's whereabouts?"

"I sent the nearest pod to track down where they could be." she answered. "We should know within a few hours exactly where his ships are."

"And Maiko?" Ryuji asked, referring to another member of the Triad.

"She is elsewhere with the Packs. You know all those wolves like being together. I believe they are planning their own strategy for tomorrow's fallout. They like to hunt in a group, you know." she reminded him.

"I know." he said. "They make a damned bloody mess every time they hunt."

"They are efficient, none the less." she said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ryuji grunted. He knew the lay out of his sister's battalions well enough. She had split the rag tag group of demons into groups with anywhere from six to ten members. These groups had been honed into perfection over the decades, with each member contributing their own abilities for the overall betterment of the group. Each group had been deemed a 'Pack' by some of the other soldiers. And the name was representative for exactly what they done. Like a pack of wolves, each group moved with fast efficiency and stealth, capturing or incapacitating their targets quick as lightning.

Each 'Pack' had a leader that answered to Kaida and gave her systematic reports. One such group was a group of wolf demons who specialized in hunting and flushing out hidden enemies. They were led by Maiko, when she wasn't busy with Triad duties, and held the title as the most vicious of the Packs. The most lethal was led by an orange haired lightning demon named Kanaye. He and his sister Raika had been the bane of Keiji's existence before being sent to Kaida's regiments. But the lightning sibling's goofy behavior and seemingly frail bodies belied exactly how powerful they were. That particular Pack had a reputation for frying their enemies into a crisp before expending the energy to elsewhere incapacitate them.

The Triad was actually a group of his own invention, that answered directly to his father. It consisted of two demonesses, Rio and Maiko, and a moth demon called Laos. They were his father's personal group of assassins. That was the reason he had been surprised to see Rio on the deck when they had landed. The Triad was usually sent on missions of a lesser scale than a sea battle. They worked within the security of the night, taking their targets from the shadows. The Triad was not accustomed to functioning in concert with other fighters.

"I do not like this." Ryuji muttered. "Something does not feel right."

"Shinegori is a second rate pirate whose only reason for success had been his ability to remain undetected until the last minute. But that is about to change and you know it as well as I do." Rio said boldly. "This battle will be swift, and over before there are a large amount of casualties. You needn't worry. The soldiers of the South are well trained and know what they are doing."

"And the assassins?" he asked. Rio gave a small, knowing smile and reached out to pat the taller demon's head, threading her fingers through his thick locks of hair. Ryuji's eyes drifted closed unintentionally and he welcomed the light scraping against his scalp.

"We are never seen, therefore never targeted. Your Triad will be unharmed." her warm voice said. "We meld into the shadows too readily to be found during a battle we already know the outcome of. Now go make sure your guests do not try to flay each other alive." The scratching stopped and Ryuji opened his eyes, only to find that the demoness had disappeared from sight. The second eldest son of the Southern Lord rolled his eyes at the familiar tactics of the leader of the Triad, and prepared himself for the fights ahead.

"I really wish you would quit disappearing on me, Rio." he said aloud. "Assassin or not, that's just creepy." A light chuckle was heard as he took off towards the Western flagship, but he paid it no attention, knowing good and well that the soft voiced dragon demoness with a perchance for water manipulation had securely hidden herself once again, only to be found should she desire to.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt the aura of Seiti as soon as he was within range of the anchored ships. So he was ready when the mainland Lord came barging his way past the elites who had returned to the Southern flagship. Before the demon could even knock on the door, Sesshomaru had risen from his seat and opened the door. 

"Seiti. I see you finally arrived." he said dully.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru? You've no part in altercation." the falcon demanded. Sesshomaru, now in a much better mood and frame of mind than a few hours before, just gave him a bored look.

"My business here is none of your concern. Suffice to say my presence here is to discourage anyone from getting the wrong idea and believing they can take something that rightfully belongs to me." he answered evasively.

"I certainly hope you are not referring to Kaida." Seiti spat out.

"Referring to me for what?" the familiar voice of the Southern demoness sounded as she walked around the corner of the cabin and stood before them.

"Ah, Lady, glad to see you well." Seiti said respectively, his attitude doing a spontaneous turnaround.

"You as well, Lord Seiti." she answered calmly. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Certainly not. I was telling Seiti that we can begin to organize the retaliation against Shinegori's forces now that he and your elder sibling have arrived."

"Yes. Where is Ryuji, anyway?" Kaida asked.

"Present and accounted for, dear sister." the dragon demon replied, dropping out of the air and to her side. "Excuse my tardiness. I was just catching up on why exactly Lord Sesshomaru was here."

"A question I was wondering myself." Seiti said.

"My assistance was needed when I got word that your ships had been attacked, Seiti." Sesshomaru said simply. "Such an unfortunate turn of events, especially on the eve of a battle." The two demon lords stared each other down for what seemed like a small eternity.

"We should get started immediately." Kaida said, breaking the building tension. "The sooner we rearrange the battalion's positions, the better I'll feel."

"Do you still have the map in your flagship that shows the water currents this time of year?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at Kaida.

"Yes. Why?"

"I believe it may come into use with a plan I have."

"I'll go get it and meet you in the cabin." she said.

"I'll go with you." Ryuji said suddenly. "I need to speak with Keiji about some planning on our part anyway."

"We will begin upon your arrival." Sesshomaru said, inclining his head slightly in their direction. The siblings turned and left without further recourse, leaving a fuming Seiti and calm Sesshomaru to deal with each other once again.

"She's being awfully calm. Last I heard, she was ready to take your head off." Seiti commented bitingly.

"Apparently you heard wrong."

"What did you do to her this time, Sesshomaru?" Seiti demanded angrily, following the younger demon into the cabin. "If you put so much as one finger on her, I swear I'll…."

"I did nothing she did not want or ask for." the Western Lord replied smugly. Seiti's eyes dipped into narrow slits with that proclamation. Sesshomaru just acted bored.

"Now wait just a minute!" he began.

"No. You wait a moment." Sesshomaru hissed, suddenly turning vicious. "You have overstepped your bounds, Seiti. By dragging the Southern Lands into this pathetic excuse for a fight, you have angered not only myself, but the other three high lords as well."

"I have done nothing except call upon an agreement made years ago between Ryu and myself. An agreement, may I remind you, that has nothing to do with the Western Lands or its sovereign." Seiti defended himself, his handsome face turned down into a scowl of hatred.

"This ceased having nothing to do with me the moment these pirates decided to raid my cargo ships and threaten the villages along my coastal lands." the white headed lord refuted. "I also find it quite odd that you have allowed this to escalate into a budding war between the mainland and our homelands when you could have stopped it weeks ago."

"Excuse me?"

"My informants have sent some curious information to me as of late. Information that leads me to believe that you have deliberately allowed your forces to be defeated in the guerilla attacks along the frontlines."

"You informants are mistaken. Why would I sacrifice my own soldiers in a rebellion that is threatening to overtake my lands? You're making no sense, Sesshomaru."

"I am making perfect sense." the younger demon hissed, tossing three unrolled scrolls at the falcon demon's feet. "My spies do not send faulty information. You ordered the withdrawal of six battalions of your men along the frontlines only a week ago, leaving one of your largest supply villages open to invasion and destruction. Why?"

"I had my reasons." Seiti answered stiffly.

"Reasons that I suspect have to do with falsifying evidence that you are severely underhanded in manpower and in need of assistance from your allies. Besides, if you were as desperate as you are trying to make everyone think, why didn't you ask your nearby allies for assistance instead? Trikio from the lands north of you would have come to your aid, as would Aoshi from the west. Why contact Ryu specifically?"

"I needed the best."

"So you say. I have other suspicions." Sesshomaru added.

"Even if your preposterous accusations were correct, and they are not, you have no proof to back them up."

"Baseless accusations have a way of looking all the more plausible when there is little physical proof." he answered. "I know what my informants have told me. Your men pulled away from villages that were later destroyed. Two of your leaders torched otherwise unharmed supply stores, and went unpunished. Not to mention the execution of one of your Generals because of some reported '_moral qualms'. _Try telling me again that you are not at fault."

"You have lost your mind." Seiti said defensively. "I have done nothing wrong!"

"Let me be the first to tell you that Ryu is as suspicious as myself. So you would do well to watch your steps." Sesshomaru said, giving the elder demon a withering look. "You would start a war that you could not win, just to get your hands on her?"

"Wouldn't you?" Seiti answered simply. Sesshomaru said nothing, but tossed another scroll at the falcon, who caught it. The bird's admission was enough for him.

"This fight will run its course. Shinegori will be dealt with accordingly, and the financing for his rebellion against you destroyed. The fighting will cease and you can do what you please with your lands and whatever you take back from the soldiers under the pirates orders." Sesshomaru said calmly. "In return, you will give up your ridiculously asinine plots to get Kaida onto the mainland."

"And if I refuse?" Seiti questioned insolently.

"Then I inform the Southern family that you allowed this confrontation to get so far out of hand that you had no choice but to ask for their assistance, thereby engineering a way to take Ryu's youngest daughter for your own devices. I do not tolerate deception, and Lord Ryu is even harsher than I when doling out punishment to traitors."

"You do not leave me with much of a choice, do you Western Lord?"

"Then we are in agreement." It wasn't a question...it was a statement.

"Yes. We are."

* * *

Night fell on the ships, and the Westerners were surprised to see that the Southern sailors had a rather peculiar custom they practiced while in the middle of the sea. 

"Music?" Yukio asked, scratching his head as a half dozen demons pulled various instruments out of ornately engraved cases. "We're supposed to be fighting, not listening to a concert."

"If you don't want to listen then that can easily enough be arranged." Kaida said saucily, giving the bear demon a look of annoyance. "Would you prefer I cut your ears off, or just throw you overboard?"

"How about we just send him back to the flagship?" Raika said. "We may actually need the overgrown brute in the fight."

"Good to see you're feeling better, General." Nekotu grinned, slapping her on the back as Yukio proceeded to defend himself against the big mouthed Southerner. "You had us worried there for a while. We thought you didn't want to see us!"

"I wonder why?" a gray haired demoness commented as she walked by.

"Now, Maiko, play nice with our guests." another demoness said teasingly as she walked by. The Triad member gave Nekotu a grin, took a glass of wine from the table, and flicked a piece of hair out of her face before turning to face the blonde dog demoness who had just appeared.

"I will if they will." she replied easily, smiling prettily at the Western elites that had gathered on the deck of the Southern flagship with their Lord. "Good evening, gentlemen." She turned, her gray and white tail moving easily back and forth as she walked away.

"She swings those hips any more and she's gonna dislocate something." Kanaye commented with a shake of his head. The lightning demon poured a few more glasses of wine and handed them out before taking a seat across from his chuckling sister. "Assassins…I'll never understand them."

"Hey, Raika?" Sakaki called out, getting the slight demoness' attention. "What is she?"

"Maiko?" Raika asked, a childish grin on her face. "She's all wolf, pup. Don't even think about it. She'll chew you up and spit you out before you even realize what's happening."

"Sounds like your kind of woman, Nekotu." Sakaki joked, nudging the other younger Western soldier in the shoulder. "Go introduce yourself, eh?" The wolf demon glared at the dog demon, but said nothing.

"Actually, I'd steer clear of her, if I were you." the dog demoness said, rolling her eyes. "Maiko gets a bit….feisty when there's fresh meet around."

"You're making them sound like steaks on a spit, Emi." Raika teased the blue eyed demoness as she took a seat on a crate. "I'm sure these boys can take care of themselves."

The newcomer wore the dark blue haoiri and black hakamas of the sailors onboard the Southern ships. But unlike the others, she carried a small holster of daggers on her waist. There were blue markings on her face, almost like Sesshomaru's pink markings, and her long blonde hair was tied back at the nape of her neck.

"I don't know." she answered with a grin. "I'm kinda doubtful."

"Yeah, now that you mention it," Raika said dubiously. "You'd think they never seen a woman in battle gear before. You should have seen their reactions when these lugs found out that Rio and the rest of us girls were coming along. It was priceless, Emi!"

"Surely it wasn't all that bad?" the now named Emi answered, her head tilted in polite interest towards the Southern soldiers sitting nearby.

"Forgive us for thinking it a bit odd that Lord Ryu would permit demoness' to fight." Sakaki said, giving the newcomer a slight bow.

"You do not have any female fighters amongst your groupings?" Emi asked curiously.

"No. Lord Sesshomaru's army is comprised entirely of demons." Nekotu admitted with a shrug. "In fact, I don't think that a female has ever even stepped foot into our ranks, at least not before Lady Kaida came along."

"I can imagine the chaos our Lady could cause." Emi said with a smile, sipping the wine. "But there are not really all that many in the Southern ranks either, are there, Raika?"

"Nah. Not really. A dozen tops, and we're all in Lady Kaida's battalions." the lightning demoness said with a scoff. "Apparently none of the guys like having us around. I think Lord Keiji said something about us being distracting."

"He was probably just talking about you, sis." Kanaye added on with a grin.

"I wonder why he would say something like that?" Sakaki asked rhetorically, sending the chattering demoness a bland look.

"No idea." Emi quipped, taking a sip of her wine, using the glass to cover up her grin at the orange headed demoness' obvious outrage.

"That's beside the point. Anyway, you, Rio and Maiko don't really count." she added.

"Why's that?" Nekotu asked.

"Because they're usually busy with Triad business and she's usually gone." Raika continued, pointing a finger at Emi accusingly.

"It's not my fault." Emi said defensively.

"You are a soldier?" Sakaki asked, glancing over at the dog demoness with a slight amount of new interest. She shook her head.

"I'm trained to fight, if the need arises." she explained. "But my main responsibilities lie in keeping the trade fleet from being ambushed while on the water."

"There you go, being all modest again, Emi." Raika interrupted. "Geez, you might as well tell them the entire truth."

"I don't see where it really matters."

"Don't listen to her, fellas." Raika continued, ignoring Emi completely. "Emi's one of the highest ranking traders in the South. Her clan clan's responsible for building almost all the ships in the Southern fleet. In fact, the very ship we're sitting on was designed by her."

"Your exaggeration is going to get you in trouble on day." Emi said, shaking her head.

"So what exactly do you do then?" Sakaki asked.

"Hopefully more than this motor mouth does." Yukio said, jerking his finger towards Raika.

"Hey!" Raika cried indignantly, sending a small bolt of electricity towards the bigger bear demon. The jolt shocked him just enough to make the demon jump up from his seat, patting his behind. Everyone else just grinned at the two's antics. The huge Western bear demon and feisty little Southern demoness had been annoying each other to no end since Sesshomaru's fleet had arrived. And it didn't look like the entertainment would be stopping anytime soon.

"What the hell was that for?" Yukio growled.

"Keep your opinions to yourself, you overgrown ox." Raika said grumpily. "From what I've seen, knots on a log are more helpful than you."

"I oughtta tear you a new…."

"Come on, big boy. I'll fry your sorry hide right where you stand." she answered boldly, her left hand already beginning to cackle with a build up of static electricity.

"Now children. Stop it before someone gets hurt." Emi scolded, sounding almost like an exasperated mother correcting two erring children. "Really, Raika, get rid of that energy before you set the whole boat on fire."

"He started it." Raika pouted childishly, dispersing the cackling energy in her hand and sitting back down without another look at the bear demon who was still holding his bottom end. Yukio just growled and sat back down as well, continuing to glower.

"Now, as I was saying, I oversee the import and export into the Southern lands." she said, turning back to Sakaki. "Well, at least the stuff that is shipped over the sea routes."

"I can imagine that's been hard since the pirating started up again." Sakaki commented.

"You have no idea." the demoness answered. "I was on the last trip that was vandalized. These guys have got to be stopped. Everyone of my sailors were killed."

"And you came back out here to face them again?" Nekotu questioned.

"I've got to protect my investments." the demoness answered. "My clan has been living on and in the sea for centuries. It's the only thing we know. Can't have some second rate demons calling themselves sailors getting the best of my clan twice, now can I?"

"I suppose not." Sakaki grinned.

"And besides, since Emi managed to get away in the last raid, we've got some good ideas on how this bunch of asses plan their attacks." Kanaye quipped. "So we can plan accordingly and counterattack."

"What exactly do they…"

* * *

Kaida listened as the chatter between the sailors and soldiers quieted when the musicians struck the opening chords of a well known ballad. She grabbed a glass of the rich wine and leaned against the railing of the boat. It was a custom for at least three of the sailors on the cargo ships to have some sort of musical training. They would play in the evenings after the majority of the work had been finished for the night, a way to pass some time while on the open ocean. 

After the day she'd had, it was a welcomed respite. She chose a seat next to Raika, and grinned as the surrounding demons chattered, bickered, teased, and tormented each other. Soldiers would be soldiers, and the mixing of Sesshomaru's elites into her and her brother's battalions were providing some entertainment at least. The ever present force that was Raika kept everyone on their toes. And with new targets, the orange haired demoness was on a roll. Rio was proving to be a wealth of information as well, and Kaida wished she'd had more time to speak with the quiet assassin before now. It really made her day to see how flustered Ryuji could get when he tried to talk to the woman. Kaida wondered what was going on there, but decided she could find out later. The only downside was that Keiji was apparently less than pleased with her, as she hadn't hardly spoken to him after she and Sesshomaru had finished their little chat. She had told Ryuji of Keiji's reluctance to have Sesshomaru's presence, and the elder demon had said he would smooth things over between the twins. Obviously it hadn't done much good because Keiji was still avoiding everyone.

But she didn't let it bother her at this point. Keiji was a hothead, and she'd go talk to him tomorrow to even things out. And if he didn't like what she had to say…well, he'd either get over it or live with it.

At this point she really didn't give a damned either way.

Sesshomaru watched as Kaida quietly slipped away from the lighthearted festivities on deck, her glass of wine in hand as the traders-turned-minstrels struck up the final tune of the evening. The group had been playing for almost two hours, and were wrapping up the entertainment after this final song.

Sesshomaru had just be given a report on Shinegori's position from Ryuji, and figured then was as good a time as any to relay the newest bout of information to her. He waited until the gathered soldiers were sufficiently distracted with the newest song being played before slipping into the shadows to track down the elusive Kaida. His search was short, and he found her leaning against the railing of the boat, looking out at the moonlight playing on the waves.

"Trying to run again?"

"Trying to get some peace and quiet." she said with a grin. "We have received word of Shinegori's whereabouts."

"The pods came back?" Kaida asked, referring to the dolphin pods that communicated with Rio on a regular basis. "What did they say?"

"His ships are a few hours away, but not headed our way."

"He'll move tomorrow evening then. All the other attacks have happened at dusk or full night." she said calmly. "Can we do this?"

"Why do you suddenly start questioning your decisions now?" he asked, wondering why her confidence had begun to waver.

"You have never questioned yourself the eve before a battle?" she retorted easily.

"Not that I can remember." he refuted. Kaida gave him one of her patented looks that showed she didn't believe a word he was saying, and Sesshomaru relented. "Maybe once or twice."

"That's what I thought." she said.

"Your brothers are not hovering. I am surprised." he said, changing the subject easily since it was obvious she didn't really want to talk about the impending fight. He considered that ironic since it seemed to be the only thing on her mind earlier that day.

"I talked to them." she explained. "Although I'm not exactly sure how much good it did."

"Do they still wish to take off my head and throw my body to the creatures of the deep?" Sesshomaru asked drolly.

"Ryuji never wanted to do anything to you." she said with a laugh. "Keiji…well, he's another story altogether. I'm still working on him."

"And Seiti?" Sesshomaru asked carefully, joining her at the side of the boat.

"He's unusually complacent, actually." she answered, her voice a bit surprised. "I haven't seen him more than half a dozen times all evening, now that you mentioned it. I wonder why?" Since she was focused on the waves below her, she missed the wicked grin that momentarily adorned Sesshomaru's face.

"Surely you do not miss his attentions?" the Western Lord queried.

"Hardly. If anything, it makes me wonder." she admitted, only to shake her head and turn to face him. "No matter. As long as he knows his place, I don't all that much care what he does."

"My sentiments exactly, Lady." Sesshomaru said smugly, his hand placed securely on her waist. "I could not have said it better myself."

_**

* * *

** _

**A/N -** Well, how was that? You guys didn't actually think I was going to keep them separated for long, did you? Nah. I couldn't do that. And look, they even made up and are on stable grounds again….well as stable as possible for those two anyway.

I hope their little get together scene was not as cheesy as it seemed to me at the end. I really tried not to have the typical 'fall into each other's arms without a care to the outside world and what was going on…'. Oh, well. I'd like to hear your thoughts about it at any rate…along with any suggestions you may have.

Hope you enjoyed, and I'll be around with the next chapter sometime after Christmas, so consider this an early present from me to all of you. ;)

Later,

A.A.

Oh, and please remember to review. I'd love to know what you are thinking.

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!**


	55. Chapter 55

_**Disclaimer** - Sesshomaru does not belong to me, nor do any other of Takahashi-sama's original characters. So don't sue me, because all you'll get is pocket lint, a piece of chewing gum, and various college text books._

_**A/N **- I hope everyone is enjoying this little ditty of a story. Things are starting to come to a close, but I'm not done yet. Enjoy._

_

* * *

__Teaching Rin _

_Chapter 55_

_Terror on the High Seas_

_

* * *

_Kaida knew that things were about to come to a head, both literally and figuratively, because of the massive amounts of tension that surrounded everyone on deck. Waves of anger and confusion were mixed liberally with equal amounts of anticipation and duty. This fight was going to be quick, and heated…a confrontation where one wrong move could spell disaster for everyone involved. But this time, unlike any other, she felt confident that the final result would fall in her favor. Thanks to Emi, they knew exactly how Shinegori would attack. And with Rio's help, they would have confirmation of the pirate's location within an hour. Seiti had even sent one of his own demons out for aerial surveillance of any other possible interlopers. 

She glanced around the Southern flagship, taking note of those who were currently on deck and engrossed in various duties. Her eyes caught sight of a head of silvery hair exiting out of the cabin, and she watched as Sesshomaru and her eldest brother Ryuichi came out of the small room that had been used while they were hashing out a plan of attack a few hours before.

That meeting had been bugging her though. Seiti was acting odd, and not in a way that she could throw off to being concerned about the upcoming confrontation. He had glowered and thrown glares at Sesshomaru more during the meeting than he had paid attention to what was being said. She had a sneaking suspicion that the two demons had had words while she was gone to retrieve the current maps the day before, but she had no proof. And Keiji…he was another story altogether. Her twin had said practically nothing to her, and joined in Seiti's past time of sending visual daggers into the Western Lord's vital organs. Ryuiji had seemed nonchalant about the entire mess, especially when Ryuichi had arrived earlier that morning with an update from their father.

Something was just off. And she couldn't put her finger on what exactly had her so out of sorts. Kaida shook her head at the errant thoughts. There were more important things to worry about than why a group of grown demons couldn't get along unless she was there to run interference.

There was one thing she was thankful for, though. Sesshomaru had taken the hostile glares with little more than a bored look, and worked with them to formulate a plausible, strategic plan of attack. It was then that she was doubly grateful to his presence in that room. Prince of ice though many had termed him, the Western Lord was her own form of stability, and she was thankful for it.

And the fact that he made this whole situation sound like a trivial encroachment of their precious time helped as well. He was there out of loyalty to her, not out of duty just because one of his ships had been targeted, a fact she had finally managed to absorb sometime in the hours during and after their resolving….discussions. Those _discussions _had proven more useful to her attempted understanding of him than she'd ever thought…and some of it was still hard for her to swallow.

She was bound to her duties simply because of who she was, where as he moved around freely throughout his life. It honestly made her sick sometimes, thinking of the freedom he was allowed, simply because of his gender and station. But her jealousy was unfounded, especially now. She knew the rigors he endured to run his lands smoothly, to form a working understanding of the humans and other demons who lived under his rule. But despite his stability of temperament, he wasn't necessarily a stable person, as she had seen on many different occasions when someone had tried his temper….or she had managed to push him too far one too many times.

She knew of his darker side, a part of his nature that had only come out once during the entire time she had served in the Western Lands. He had never scared her to a point where she would not face him. Angered her, yes. Scared her, never.

Not even the night before. Not even when the warring parts of her psyche had reminded her that she'd been in a very similar position before…albeit involuntarily and with a partner who she'd rather kill than kiss. She remembered vividly what had been the outcome of _that_ encounter. And somewhere in the clouded recesses of her mind, her instincts were screaming that this time was not going to be any different.

Her sudden hesitance had been telling, and Sesshomaru had quietly asked what was bothering her. She had mumbled _his_ name, and her Lord had understood without question.

Sesshomaru had cursed _him _then

Regal, proper, uppity Sesshomaru actually cursed _him_ for invading her thoughts when she was safely enveloped in his arms. She had shirked away from the angered dog demon, immediately weary of his reaction. But her worries had been unfounded once again. Anger and instability were not the only sides of Sesshomaru. He had a quiet strength about him that she admired, and always had, even long before they had officially met.

He had pulled her as close as possible and reassured her in his own way that Kiyoshi was a bastard and deserved to be in whatever layer of hell he currently resided in. Kaida honestly couldn't remember what he had said to her, but her wavering confidence in her actions solidified with his reassuring, if gruff words.

She trusted him…enough to know that whatever happened would be anything but a repeat of what happened with Kiyoshi.

Kaida smothered a grin, knowing well that it was not just his strength, but his courage and focus on a specific subject is what proved he was as good a ruler as his father could have ever hoped for, and as good a partner as she could ever have wished for.

She loved him for the way he looked like he was glaring when he concentrated, so that every time he sat at his desk, it appeared as if he was daring it, or any other defenseless piece of furniture in the room, to defy him.

She loved him for the beautiful, if very rare smile she could manage to coax out of him.

She loved him very simply because he was who he was, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands.

And she hated herself for it. Or, at least she had.

Now it was a completely different story all together.

"So, General, who won the bet?" Raika questioned salaciously, sidling up to Kaida, and ripping the Southern demoness from her inner dialogue without much of a warning.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, come on! The bet. You know we were trying to figure out how this was all going to end!" the lightning demoness defended. "So who won?"

"You were betting on me?" Kaida asked skeptically, idly wondering if Raika had been born with any shame at all. It sure didn't seem like she had at times.

"You expected us not to?" Raika asked, head cocked to the side. "Oh, come on, General! You know us better than that."

"What were the possibilities?" Kaida asked, humoring her subordinate. Raika grinned and quickly went through the rather extensive list of possibly outcomes that had been dreamed up by the curious onlookers the day before. A few of the possibilities were so outlandish that she had to stifle her grin, while yet a half dozen or more came a it closer to the truth than she'd like, and the few had been left had been quite possible…but not realized in the end. Thank the gods.

"So which one was it?" Raika asked, that ridiculous smirk still firmly in place.

"I can't believe you bunch of perverts." Kaida muttered.

"You're not gonna tell me, are you, General?" Raika pouted.

"No."

"Well…if you're not going to tell me who won, will you answer one question?"

"What?"

"Those pink markings on Lord Sesshomaru…"

"What about them?" Kaida asked cautiously.

"Are they anywhere else _besides _his wrists and face?"

"Wh…what? Raika!" Kaida sputtered, glowering embarrassingly at the grinning demoness. "You're on cleanup patrol for a month when we get back home!"

"It's worth it!" The orange headed menace called back as she ran off before Kaida could get a swing in on her.

* * *

Kaida's rather loud exclamation to the obnoxious creature he had met the day before was the first indication that trouble was brewing. The second was when he saw her hand go to her side and pull _Nakuton_ from the leather thong that held it in place on her side. 

"What has she done now?" Sesshomaru asked, catching Kaida before the red faced noble could give chase after the cackling demoness.

"She's running her mouth again." Kaida muttered, still glaring holes in the back of Raika's rapidly retreating form.

"Well that is hardly anything to concern yourself with." Ryuichi said simply. "She's been doing that since I arrived last night."

"She's been doing it longer than that, I assure you." Kaida pointed out sullenly, flipping the whip sword back into it's coiled form and snapping it into place with ease.

"I do not doubt it." Ryuichi answered lightly. "If you'll excuse me, Lord Sesshomaru, Kaida, I need to speak with Emi about our current course." Sesshomaru nodded absently, waiting until Kaida had given her eldest brother a message to pass on to Emi.

"You seem ill at ease." Sesshomaru commented lightly. He'd picked up on her nervousness a few hours before, but had said nothing to her. Without a word, he gently guided her behind a group of small lifeboats that were sitting on deck. It wasn't a completely secluded spot, but he figured they were safe from onlookers for a few moments at the least. "Surely you are not still concerned over the coming fight."

"Something is wrong." she said bluntly. "I don't know what it is. But something is just…off."

"How so?" he asked, knowing well that Kaida's instincts were ones he could trust. "Seiti has not been giving you any problems, I trust?"

"No." she answered. "And that is part of the problem."

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked drolly. "I was under the impression you did not like his company."

"I don't. But that's beside the point." she answered. "After your…discussion a few months ago, I figured he'd put up more of a fight when he found out you were here."

"You seem disappointed."

"I'm not. Suspicious is more like it." she said with a shrug. "I don't know. It's just….I'm not sure, exactly. Something just feels off somehow."

The Western Lord remained quiet. He too had felt the minute tugging of his conscious telling him that something was not right. But like her, he had not been able to place exactly what was causing the uneasy feeling. He and Kaida were on good terms with each other again, after almost three months of separation.

In fact, they were on _very_ good terms right now.

And he intended to keep it like that.

He wanted her to himself, and he knew that it was an attack of egotism that kept saying she wasn't going to go anywhere again. Perhaps it was wrong of him to feel this way for her because of how she affected him. For the longest time, he wondered if it was only the selfish part of his nature that yearned for her presence? Then he wondered he was simply jumping at the first woman who knew him inside and out, and yet still managed to care? He felt content with her, which wasn't an easy task with his life up until now.

In all of their time together, and with the exception of one or two…possibly three…times, she had never really taken offense to anything he'd said or done. He'd kissed her, more than once, in a way that he knew he had no right to. He'd embarrassed her in front of more than a dozen people. He'd stuck his nose into matters that did not concern him, simply because he'd believed her unable to handle it on her own. He'd even pissed her off to the point of her spearing him with his own sword. Hell, he'd taken a myriad of leniencies with her that he had no actual entitlement to…the evening before being no exception.

But it didn't matter now, their past transgressions against each other had been forgiven, one of the many agreements they had settled on the evening before during their brief time secluded in the small cabin of the flagship. Now, with all the bad blood and misunderstandings out of the way, they knew exactly where they stood with each other, and even had a good idea of where things were going to head.

Sesshomaru, for one, was grateful for the dismissal of tension. And so was Kaida, if her actions so far were of any evidence.

"You have nothing to concern yourself about. This will all be over with soon enough." Sesshomaru said quietly, his hands sneaking around her waist, pulling her lightly against him when she turned to look out over the surrounding sea.

"Sesshomaru! Not here!" she hissed quietly. "My brothers are right there!"

"And your point is?" he asked blandly, knowing good and well that she was going to put up a fight against his grasp on her. He didn't care, though. "For all their talents, I do not think they can see through wood." She liked to be held, and he knew it, and planned on capitalizing off it any time he could from then on. It worked better for him in the end. He was content and she was pacified.

Plus he had the added bonus of watching Keiji squirm and glare at him every time he touched her…something Sesshomaru secretly found highly amusing.

"You're cruising for a bruising, buddy." she threatened halfheartedly, her right hand resting lightly on his while she leaned back into his innocuous embrace.

"From you, or them?"

"Ohhh…." she growled. "You better be glad I like you."

"A fact I am doubly grateful for. This could get quite awkward otherwise." he said, dropping a present into the pocket of her pants. He saw her reach for it, a confused look on her face. Before she could pull it out, he stilled her hand.

"What…"

"Consider it a gift…at least for the time being." he said. "It may be useful before this is over with." He could tell his words were confusing her, especially when she glanced over her shoulder to give him a withering look.

"First you're telling me this isn't going to be much of a fight, and now you're giving me this back?" she asked, her hand still in her pocket and clutching the familiar facets of the same energy transfer stone she'd used to teach Rin the shielding techniques so many months ago.

"Prevention is easier than clean up." he answered evasively.

"You're on the verge of coddling me, Sesshomaru."

"If I were coddling you we wouldn't be in this position right now." the dog lord answered briskly. "And considering what my instincts are telling me to do, you should be glad I don't just wipe out Shinegori's entire fleet and kill the bastard myself so we can get back home."

"Yeah, I know. But thank you for humoring me anyway." she said, shaking her head before leaning up to give him a quick kiss on his cheek. "I appreciate the gesture."

"It would be quicker my way. More efficient."

"Yeah, but it's more fun my way."

"Hey, General!" Raika's annoyingly persistent voice called out.

"Not her again." Kaida groaned. A few seconds later, Raika's familiar head of bushy orange hair was seen bobbing along towards them. The two nobles left the area they had been standing on, meeting the precocious soldier head on. "What is it now?"

"Oh, just that Emi said we should be dropping anchor soon." the lightning demoness said with a shrug. "I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

"Hardly."

"Oh, okay. In that case, I've got a message for you, General." Raika said cheerfully, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"What?" Kaida asked wearily. Raika looked pointedly down at where Sesshomaru's right hand was still resting on her hip, and a salacious little grin covered the lightning demoness' face.

"Pink." she chirped.

"RAIKA!!"

* * *

"They're at it again. That overgrown mongrel better…." Keiji growled, clutching the piece of parchment he'd been holding into a ball. "Do you think he'd leave if she threw a stick?" 

"Would you leave them alone already?" Ryuiji asked, a bored expression on his face. "Kaida's going to skin you alive if she catches you peeking on her again."

"Get off my back. And why are you going along with this?" Keiji demanded.

"For the very same reason I am." Ryuichi commented, coming up beside him on the deck. "And the same reason you should, little brother."

"Which would be what?"

"Our sister did not go against me when I choose a mate, nor has she protested against the kitsune Lady who has taken a liking to you. And if Ryuiji ever gets off his ass and around to…"

"Don't bring me into this." the middle son said crossly. "I've got enough problems without some annoying woman adding to the masses of confusion."

"I'll make sure and pass that message along to Rio."

"Jackass."

"Anyway, my point is that she wouldn't speak ill of anyone we choose." the elder demon said simply. "She is a far cry from the helpless creature you like to imagine her as, Keiji. Leave our sister to her happiness."

"Happiness? With him?" Keiji demanded.

"If not Sesshomaru, then who? Who would you consider worthy enough to have our sister at his side?"

"I don't know! Anyone but him!"

"Kiyoshi, perhaps? Seiti?"

"They're even less suitable that _him_!"

"Why do you hate Sesshomaru so much? He's never slighted our family, or caused any insult or injury to us." Ryuichi asked. "What have you got against our sister, your own twin, being content?"

"He is not good enough for her." Keiji said emphatically.

"Few men are worthy of the women who love them." Ryuiji commented sternly. "The Western Lord is no exception."

"His hands are bathed in blood…" Keiji growled.

"And since when are hers pristine?" Ryuiji asked pointedly. "Or ours for that matter? None of us have the right to pass judgement against him or her."

"We are not going to lose Kaida. He's is not stupid enough to try and hoard her away like gold coins. He knows the consequences of doing such would be disastrous." Ryuichi answered.

"I'll stay out of her way, and keep my peace, but I don't have to like it." Keiji grunted. "And if he so much as hurts her…."

"If she doesn't kill him first, I'm sure she will be glad to hand you what's left of him after she's finished." Ryuiji said with a grin. "Our little Kaida is nothing if not thorough in her teachings….and her beatings."

"He's still twisted, depraved, and rotten to the core!" Keiji said vehemently, arms crossed stubbornly over his chest in defiance.

"No wonder they get along so well." Raika's amused voice taunted.

"Raika!" Keiji growled.

"I don't know what you think you know about the Lady, but she's no angel on a pedestal. You know that well enough." Raika continued on effortlessly.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, soldier." Keiji bit out acidly.

"That's never stopped her from offering it before." Rio said drolly as she stepped beside Ryuiji.

"I didn't ask for yours either, assassin." Keiji growled, stalking away from the gathered group of Southerners, muttering under his breath. "If there was a way for me to stop this whole mess, I'd do it. Sesshomaru doesn't deserve her!"

"Ohhh, now he's mad." Raika chirped, a grin on her face.

"He's never had much use for the Western sovereign, has he?" Rio asked, turning to Ryuichi for an answer. The eldest son of the Southern Lord just shook his head.

"No."

"Unless it was for target practice." Raika piped in. "Not that the long-sighted idiot could hit him anyway."

"Don't you two have something to do?" Ryuiji asked pointedly. Raika shrugged and turned to amble off, having sufficiently ruffled her intended target's feathers all over again. As she walked away, Rio silently met her stride for stride.

"Anyone ever tell you you've got an attitude problem?" the assassin asked simply.

"I don't have an attitude problem. They have a perception problem." Raika said breezily.

"It wouldn't kill you to be a little nicer." Rio admonished. "Despite how much you don't like him, Lord Keiji is our superior."

"I'll try being nicer if he'll try being smarter." the lightning demoness commented. "But I've got news for him. If he tries to interfere with his sister and Lord Sesshomaru, he's going to have a rude wake up call coming his way. And it won't be from me."

* * *

"We've got company coming!" Emi's clear voice rang across the placidness of the gathered ships. Her call was quickly repeated across the various other ships, causing the quietness that had settled to burst as the soldiers and sailors prepared for the oncoming arrival of the enemy ships. Kaida appeared quickly at the helm of the boat, along with her brothers, Sesshomaru, and Seiti.

"There are more than we anticipated." Rio said dryly, wringing the excess water out of her hair from her dip in the ocean waters. "The pods are reporting in twenty more ships than the original thirty we expected."

"Shinegori never was one to do things in halves." Seiti commented. "Why should now be any different?"

"When did they pick up the extra ships?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at a placid faced Rio. "Your last report said they were traveling twenty strong."

"The pods say they appeared a few hours before noon." Rio said.

"Appeared?" Kaida asked warily. "As in out of thin air?"

"Nothing appears out of thin air." Seiti dismissed. "Where did they come from?"

"Not out of thin air. That much is for sure." Emi said quietly, a contemplative look on her face. "Were there any distinguishing marks on the ships? Emblems? Symbols?"

"The dolphins said they looked the same as the others, except for the matted sea grass that covered the outside." Rio answered. "Mitsuragi even said that the pods thought it was going to sink."

"What of the sailors?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Big, but quiet. The pod leaders said they looked like sea serpents on two legs."

"Leviathans." Emi said with a snort. "He's made a pact with the leviathan clans. That's all we need."

"Leviathans? I am unfamiliar with this species of demon. Explain." Sesshomaru said, giving her an icy glare.

"They're a group of water dwelling demons that live underwater. Not particularly smart, but quite dangerous." Emi explained. "They are a solitary group, and very seldom are ever seen above water, let alone on a ship."

"They why are they working for Shinegori?" Kaida asked.

"Don't know." Emi said with a shrug. "But it can't be good news."

"That still doesn't answer where they got the ships these creatures are sailing."

"They raised them from the sea." the blonde headed demoness said curtly.

"Raised from the…."

"You mean these ships they bring against us were sunken? As in underwater?" Keiji asked dubiously.

"Yes. More than likely."

"I don't care where the ships came from." Kaida asked quickly. "All I need to know is how to kill them."

"Considering that I've never encountered them before, I am afraid I can't tell you that." Emi admitted.

"Rio, can you go with the pods and do some recon work around the ships?" Ryuichi asked, turning to look at the still wet demoness.

"Wouldn't it be better to send an aerial group?" Ryuiji asked quickly.

"It would be more sensible given that these things are more adept in the water." Sesshomaru said simply. "It would be less likely whomever was sent would be spotted."

"I have a group I can send." Seiti spoke up immediately.

"Are they quick? We don't have that much time left." Kaida pointed out.

"We will have a report back within half an hour." the falcon demon said stoutly, taking to the air and heading towards the flagship from the mainland.

"The rest of us should get ready." Ryuichi said blandly, glancing starboard and noting the descent of the sun.

"The fog will be rolling in shortly." Ryuiji commented darkly. "Things should get interesting then."

"I will ready my men." Sesshomaru said simply, taking to the air. "Keep me appraised on what the idiot's search reveals."

"I'll let you know." Kaida answered simply as the Western Lord glanced towards the dozen or so of his elites that had seemingly taken up residence on the Southern ship.

"We should do the same." Ryuiji said quietly, heading off. Ryuichi nodded in ascent in and the two brothers walked away, taking Keiji with them.

"Well, Emi, what do you think?" Kaida asked the merchant.

"This could be potentially problematic." Emi muttered under her breath as she grabbed the wheel of the flagship. "Personally, I don't like this change of events. But there's nothing we can do about it now. They're already here." Kaida just shook her head in agreement, then walked away to inform the packs of the sudden increase in targets. Off to the side, Maiko was leaning against the mast, chatting with Sakaki and Nekotu before they left for the Western flagship, and their stations.

"Now Emi, there are very few problems, personal or otherwise, that cannot be solved by a suitable application of high explosives." Maiko pointed out, grinning back at Sakaki and Nekotu.

"Don't start, Maiko." Emi warned. But the pretty assassin continued on, acting as though she hadn't heard a word from the ship's captain.

"But since we're in the middle of the ocean, and I'm sure Emi would like to keep _this _boat more intact than the last one we traveled on, I don't think explosives are such a good idea."

"You would be correct in that assumption, Maiko." Emi replied dryly. "Try to remember that this time, yes? Because if you blow _another_ hole in one of my ships, the repair and rebuilding costs are coming out of your commission. "

"No promises." the assassin chirped, an angelic smile on her face.

"There never are when it comes to you." Emi replied, shaking her head. "Now be the good little assassin and go find a nice little hiding spot to curl up in until your poor, unsuspecting victims come along." Maiko grinned at the dog demoness' words, sending a highly charged glace towards the two Western soldiers standing across from her. Emi frowned and cleared her throat. "And I don't mean them."

"Spoil sport." Maiko pouted prettily, turning to sashay her way down the hatch and into the deck below. Emi shook her head at the other woman's antics, but said nothing. As soon as Maiko was out of sight, Nekotu and Sakaki took to the air and headed towards the Western flagship, along with the last three or four elites that had been on board. Emi picked up the long distance viewer from the small table behind her, pulling it all the way out and training the magnifying lens on the rapidly darkening horizon. All she could see were miniscule specks of blue sails and a dark grey cloud that seemed to be sitting on top of the water's surface.

The fog was coming in.

It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

When Kaida gave the signal for everyone to head under the deck and into the cargo holds, there was a scramble to obey. The Southern soldiers and sailors disappeared below deck as quickly as the surrounding ships were disappearing in to veritable obscurity of the nighttime fog. All around them, the sounds of scraping and sliding metal against wood as the entrance to the holds were secured. Sesshomaru watched as Kaida exchanged a final few words with her brothers and Seiti before the men took off for their own positions on various surrounding ships. He knew his elites were already secured in the places, and had been since the initial report Rio had brought back. Sesshomaru's hand absently found its way to the hilt of Tenseiga as it pulsed slow and strong in response to the mixing demonic auras surrounding it.

"It won't be long now." Kaida's tense voice cut through the mist. It was so thick by this point that Sesshomaru couldn't even see more than two feet in front of himself.

"This will be over with soon enough."

"You know, your never-ending confidence is getting on my nerves." she groused. "Or have you forgotten, they've got extra ships crammed full of fighters that we didn't bank on being here."

"The Leviathan race are dull witted and slow." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Brute strength can make up for poised grace in a fight." she reminded him.

"Not if they lack the ability to fight intelligently." he said, watching as Kaida rolled her eyes at him.

"My Lady, I believe it would be prudent for you to take cover now." Emi's disembodied voice called out. "I suspect we should be getting visitors within the next few minutes. Rio just reported that the mainland ships are just outside the fog screen."

"We're on our way." she called back. She turned her face up to him, a half grin on her face. "You better get going."

"Watch yourself." he replied.

"Watch your own self." she retorted, standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. When she pulled away, Sesshomaru gave her a confused look, wondering where her sudden audacity had come from. Wasn't she the one who had been squirming the last time he'd tried to do just that? "What?"

"Your brothers?" he asked. Kaida just shrugged.

"They're gone. And it's not like they could see anything if they were standing right beside us. They can't see in the dark, and even if they could, the fog's too damned thick." she groused, her cheeks turning pink. Sesshomaru said nothing else to her, but quickly took to the air and made his way to his own ship. When he stepped foot on deck, he was confronted with a grim faced Bano.

"Everyone is in position, sir. Awaiting you orders to continue." the bear demon gruffed.

"Wait until the signal." Sesshomaru ordered. "Then kill all who oppose you. I want this over with quickly."

"Understood."

* * *

"Everything okay up there, General?" Laos asked as Kaida took her position between the rafters on the roof in the cargo hold. She nodded at the quiet moth demon who made up the third portion of the Triad.

"Well enough." she responded. "Now we wait."

Unsurprisingly, they did not have long to wait before the sailors were sounding alarms and calling out that pirates had been spotted, and that the ships were under attack. Kaida could hear Emi's strident voice yelling out orders to everyone, and she prayed that they had been stealthy enough that none of the mainland demons realized that they were walking into an ambush the second the cargo holds were opened. She didn't think they would have much to worry about considering there were dozens of hidden demons in the single hold she was hiding in, yet their auras were so painfully suppressed that she could only feel three or four of them.

The sounds of a fight were ringing through the boards of the deck, giving those huddled under the cover of darkness an audible picture of what was happening above them. Kaida could pick out Emi's angry voice through all the clanging and yelling, especially when she let loose a string of epitaphs that could only be learned on the battle field or when you grew up around foul mouthed sailors your entire life. Kaida actually grinned when she heard the usually proper, pleasant Emi curse one demon into the seventh layer of hell in a way that made her want to wash the dog demoness' mouth out with some lye soap. There was a loud _thud _heard, and Kaida figured Emi had just sent the aforementioned demon to the seventh layer of hell. Oh yeah, something was definitely bugging the dog demoness. Even on her worst days, Kaida knew Emi wasn't usually this foul mouthed.

"You're gonna get yours!" some random demon cried.

"Oh, like I've never heard that one before." Emi retorted. "So, where's your illustrious leader? Don't tell me Shinegori's leaving the peons to do his dirty work again. Not much of a captain if you ask me."

"You have little room to talk, dog demoness." a gravely voice replied. Kaida heard the thudding of footsteps above her head, but kept still. She knew that voice well enough to realize that the prey had entered the trap.

"So you are here. I thought I smelled something rank." Emi voiced caustically.

"Letting your ships be pirated not once, but twice. And by the same person no less. I am disappointed."

"I'd almost think you were worried, bastard." she answered. "Where'd you manage to scrape up the extra ships? The bottom of the ocean?"

"Something like that."

"Oh, that's rich. You've stooped so low as to make a pack with the Leviathans so you don't have to get your hands dirty." Emi tisked. "You're not a pirate, you're a coward!"

"Restrain her!"

There was another round of struggling, and more cursing…this time from the ones who were obviously given the task of restraining a very pissed of Emi. Grunts and growls were mixed with howls of pain and curses from the brutes trying to manhandle the demoness, followed by the outraged cries from the sailors who had been told to stay back or see their leader killed instantly. Kaida could feel the angry auras of Emi's sailors, and prayed fervently that they would hold their tempers in check long enough for the ambush to get underway.

"….bastard of a demon!" Emi's voice shrieked. "Let me go before I send every single one of you to meet your maker!"

_**Smack**_

"You would do well to hold your tongue, demoness." Shinegori's voice hissed, causing Kaida to cringe as if she were the one who had been slapped. "Or I just might change my mind on taking you to our proprietor's cabins for an audience."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to do that." Emi answered. "I'd hate to lose my chance to tell those low down bastards on your flagship exactly what I think about their intelligence for choosing you for a pirate."

"Now, now, Lady. That mouth is going to get you into trouble one of these days. Ladies should be seen, and not heard."

"Then why the hell are you talking?"

_**Smack**_

"Stubborn little thing, isn't she?" Shinegori asked. "Now, what exactly have you got in the cargo holds for me this time? Silk, jewels, gold…"

"…something that's going to kick your ass into the next century."

_**Smack**_

"And another thing, asshole.." Emi grunted. "Did you run out of ideas for subterfuge? I don't know about you, but your little fog trick is getting old."

_**Smack**_

"You know, I think I've changed my mind."

"That's…impossible…"

"Why is that?"

"You have to have a mind before you can change it."

_**Smack**_

_**Thud**_

"I've had enough of your attitude. Raid the cargos and set fire to the ships! Kill everyone on board!" Shinegori's voice rang. "Send their ships to the bottom of the ocean and their souls to the pits of hell!"

There was a rousing round of voices and the thunderous sound of hundreds of feet running along the deck as Shinegori's men began to pilfer the ship. Emi's cries were heard once again, but Kaida blocked it out, instead focusing her adrenaline filled brain on the task at hand. She stilled herself when she heard the metal grate of the cargo holds being slid open. She chanced a glance over to Laos, who seemed to be as calm and collected as ever with his moth-like wings wrapped securely around his shoulders while he watched the hold's floor slowly become illuminated with torchlight.

_'Wait for it….wait for it…'_ she chanted, watching as the demons continued to file into the hold, so caught up in their greed that they were unaware of the demons hidden all around them. She released the death grip she had on her daggers, knowing instinctively that she was about to send them flying into demon flesh. '_Just a little more…..' _The hoards of marauding demons began to filter into the enclosed space. They were ugly creatures with filthy clothing and a wild look about them that rivaled many a rabid demon she'd seen before. Her breath caught as a hoard of them passed directly underneath her, their jolly voices echoing back against the cabin. '_Come on….almost there…'_ she chanted, her body tensed for action against the intruders.

_**KABOOM!!!**_

"What the hell was that?" one demon demanded, grabbing onto a nearby crate to steady himself as the entire ship reverberated from the sound.

"The toll of your death bell." Kaida muttered, watching as Laos palmed a handful of his own blades with practiced ease before nodding in her direction.

"Ladies first." he muttered quietly. Kaida grinned at him, but said nothing else as she sent three of her knives flying into the head and stomach of the nearest demon. The alarmed cry from her unfortunate target was the final blow, and things within the cabin quickly disintegrated into chaos.

"Kill them all!" Kaida shouted, drawing her swords and dropping down into the masses, taking advantage of their temporarily shocked minds to inflict fatal damage onto their ranks. All around, surprised shouts of alarm were raised, but it was too late by then. Kaida's mind had already switched into battle mode, her focus on killing as many of these intruders as possible while trying to survive herself.

After a few minutes of intense fighting, she managed to clear a path towards the entrance of the hold. She pushed herself above the flailing bodies, jumping up onto the deck of the ship and engaging a group of hot headed demons that seemed intent on tearing Kanaye into pieces. She barely had time to notice that the fog seemed to be diminishing rapidly, especially when the howl of a wolf permeated the sounds of fighting. Kaida grinned at the familiar sound and readjusted her grip on her swords, readying for the next wave.

The Packs were on the move.

And it sounded like Maiko had made her first kill.

Somehow, the thought of the promiscuous little wolf demoness sinking her teeth into the poor, unsuspecting idiot made Kaida feel a surge of familiarity.

Shaking off the ridiculously morbid tone of thoughts that had suddenly taken up temporary residence in her mind, Kaida rushed to the side of the ship where Emi was engaged in a fight with a snarling Shinegori. She made it to the dog demoness' side in time to knock the angered dragon pirate off her captain.

"You…" Shinegori snarled.

"I take it you were expecting someone else?" Kaida asked drolly.

"You were supposed to be inland! What are you doing here?" he howled.

"What? So now you're blind _and _stupid? What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked rhetorically. "Where's Koto?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, half-breed." he hissed.

"Of course you don't. No one ever does." she retorted.

"She's on the flagship." Emi choked brokenly, jerking her head towards the largest of the mainland ships that was barely visible in the thinning fog. Kaida glared angrily at the pirate that stood across from her as he practically foamed at the mouth in anger. She glanced at Emi as she pulled herself up off the deck, rubbing the crimson claw prints from the choke hold Shinegori had put her into.

"Good work." Kaida said calmly, keeping her eyes on the pirate captain. "I trust you can finish the job."

"With pleasure." Emi answered hostilely. Kaida nodded, sending one more condescending look towards Shinegori, then taking to the air with a little less than a nod to her captain.

"You will never reach our Mistress alive!" Shinegori cried out.  
"For her sake, you better hope she doesn't." Emi retorted, drawing a dagger and getting into a defensive stance once again.

"You heathenish bitch! I don't have time for your games." the dragon demon barked, making as if he was going to follow the Southern noblewoman.

"No, no, no." Emi said calmly, one flying blade cutting off Shinegori's intended path behind Kaida. "This time, you deal with me, pirate."

"A nuisance quickly taken care of." he sneered. Emi righted herself, pulling her sword from the sheath on her back and training it on the outraged pirate.

"We shall see soon enough who quickly takes care of whom."

* * *

"Kanaye!" Kaida yelled, calling her soldier to her side after dispensing yet another hissing, overgrown sea snake from her path. The now stern faced lightning demon appeared almost instantly, the static from his armor causing the hair on her neck to stand on end.

"Lady?"

"We move enforce to Shinegori's main vessel." she barked. "Gather those that you can. We're going to have to clear a way in."

"Aye, General." he answered. Kaida took a few seconds to glance around the area. She could see very little, even though the fog was receding at an accelerated rate. The darkness of night was chased away only by the torches that lined the ship's edges, and the fires that had broken out on various ships.

It was carnage, plain and simple. Demons wailed and cried out as sharpened weapons bit and tore through flesh and bone alike. Wolves howled in the distance, and Kaida saw bolts of lightning coming from one of Sesshomaru's ships. The Leviathans, dumb brutes though they may be, were proving to be problematic, just as Emi had foretold. They were not the best of fighters, but they were large and stupid enough to hamper the overall progress of the battle. Overhead, she heard Kanaye send out the call for the Pack he led with Raika. She saw the Southern members blur into being beside Kanaye, and she took to the air with them.

"Raika, report!" she ordered imperiously as they flew towards the mainland ship, dodging spears and returning fire to those bold enough to try and stop them.

"So far so good." the usually cheery demoness answered succinctly. "Casualties on our side are down, and the Leviathans are proving to be more of an annoyance than a detriment to our forces."

"And Seiti?"

"Directing his men towards this ship, per your earlier request." she said sourly. "And let me be the first to say they're about as useful as eyes in a blind man's skull."

"And the Triad?" Kaida asked, ignoring the jab to Seiti and his men.

"Racking up the body count as we speak." she smirked.

"Good."

* * *

"Are you toying with me?!" the deranged neko demanded, his fangs bared in defiance at the dog lord before him.

"No. I want you to feel you're doing well. I hate for people to die unhappy." Sesshomaru answered blandly, running the demon through with little more than a thought. He glanced back to see Kaida in mid-air, getting rid of two more rampaging demon guards with swift finesse before she touched down on the massive deck of the mainland ship with her soldiers. He followed, calling out for Sakaki's squad to move onto the mainlander's ship as reinforcement's for Kaida's Pack.

He hovered, watching as she took out three demons with one swipe of the whip sword she had pulled from the holster at her side. By then, Sakaki's group was in the thick of the masses, taking on the most skilled of Shinegori's forces as they fought to protect the precious cargo of life they were carrying.

A life that Sesshomaru well knew would end as soon as Kaida got to wherever the bitch was hiding. As yet another's head tumbled onto the wooden deck, Sesshomaru touched down beside her. He took quick inventory of her appearance. She did not look any worse for wear…especially since she'd been in much worse shape at his hands many times before. There was a cut across her cheek, and the left sleeve of her haori was hanging on by a few frazzled threads. She had apparently lost one of her scimitars during the skirmish, because there was only one in her hands. He recognized that she probably had other wounds that he couldn't see, especially since he could smell the metallic, but slightly sweeter smell of her blood emanating from somewhere on her body.

"What are you doing?" he queried, satisfied that she was beat up, but not in any mortal peril at the moment.

"I don't know. I'm working it out as I go." she muttered, knocking the holy hell out of a charging boar demon, and tossing him off the side of the boat into the water below. Then, without the least bit of break in her stride, she picked another up by the hair on his head and slammed him into a nearby crate.

"Where's the entrance to the cabin?" she demanded. The boar simply groaned and snarled at her. Kaida glared and slammed him into the crate once again, causing the box to splinter. Sesshomaru looked on, impassive, but amused by Kaida's rather excessive use of force.

If she smashed his head anymore, he wouldn't be alive to get any answers from.

"Where is she?!" Kaida demanded, sucker punching the demon again for good measure. "Tell me where Koto is!"

"You would do better to answer her." Sesshomaru said blandly, wondering exactly how much blood a demon's body held. "She can be rather…temperamental when those in her custody make her wait." Kaida stopped her bashing long enough to look over her shoulder and send him a rather annoyed look. Sesshomaru shrugged in response. "What?"

"Trap…door…." the delirious demon muttered, his eyes rolling into his head.

"Where at?"

"Starboard…behind….behind…"

"Behind what?!" she demanded fiercely.

"Life…boat…"

"Thank you." Kaida said morbidly, knocking his head into the deck for good measure. The boar groaned one last time and finally fell silent. Kaida rose from her kneeling position and glanced up at him one more time. "What?"

"Nothing." he answered, innocently. "Shall we, my Lady?"

"I thought you'd never ask." she said with a bloodthirsty grin. Sesshomaru felt a moment of hesitance. He knew that look in her eyes.

She was on the verge of letting her control slip. That did not bode well for any of them. An out of control, enraged Kaida meant everyone of them on the ships were fair game to her. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder as she stalked away, swinging her around to face him. She snarled at his rough grasp, but he paid it no mind.

"Calm down." he ordered imperiously.

"I'm fine." she barked, her eyes nothing but whirling pools of jade fire by this time.

"You are letting yourself go. You must calm down." he ordered imperiously. "I can handle marauding pirates out for blood, but not when coupled with your indubitable rage." Kaida blinked a few times, and nodded imperceptibly. He watched has her demeanor radically changed and her eyes went back to normal.

"I'm okay." she said, gulping. "But we've got to hurry."

"Understandable."

They pushed their way through the throngs of fighting demons on the deck, paving their way to the starboard side of the boat through the murky darkness and claret bloodshed. It took only a few seconds for Kaida to find the trap door and pull it open. But, as fortune would have it, the thing that greeted them was not a straight shot to the cabin that supposedly housed Koto. Instead, it was a half dozen sallow faced, snake-like creatures with beady yellow eyes and scales along their faces and hands.

Sesshomaru heard Kaida's aggravated mutterings as she dived in headfirst amongst the grotesque creatures, shouting battle cries and curses at them. He knew well enough that she would be fine, so he turned his attention to their entrance, making sure no one managed to sneak up and stab them in the back. He felt his stomach churn at the sheer amount of blood that surrounded them.

"Are you still making this up as you go along?" he asked blandly, engaging a sharp eyed raccoon demon in a sword fight while Kaida dealt with the Leviathans that stood in their path.

"Pretty…much…" she grunted, dodging out of the way of a spiked ball that had come at her with murderous intent.

"Can you do whatever it is you do not know you are doing any faster?" Sesshomaru asked, eyeing another half dozen angry demons flooding in through the entrance they had just come through. Trust her to leave _him _with the ones who actually had an idea of how to fight. He was too busy slicing them into pieces while she was playing with the dumb brutes Shinegori had stuck guarding Koto's hiding place.

Somehow that just seemed wrong.

"Patience is a virtue." she said calmly, snapping the other whip sword from her side and twisting the pommel to make it rigid. She swiftly took her opponent out, severing his head with a powerful strike.

"Not right now it is not." Sesshomaru grunted, dodging a high arched swing from his newest opponent who had apparently intended to take his own head off.

"All most…There!" she grunted, clearing the last of the defensive soldiers out of the way. Kaida faced the large door that was the last blockade against whomever was responsible for this mess. Her anger began to overflow, and she could feel herself slipping into her demonic form the longer she stood there. She gathered her aura and channeled the energy into a blast that blew the heavy wooden doors inward, springing them off their hinges. "About time." Sesshomaru muttered under his breath. He eyed the entrance, knowing there would be more flooding in to protect Koto. He looked back at Kaida and jerked his head towards the room. "End it."

She nodded and turned to walk in, quickly spotting the one responsible for the mess they were in.

"Hello, Koto." Kaida sneered, cutting off the other demoness' only escape route. The neko looked on sourly, eyes flashing dangerously red as she stood proudly on the other side of the room. Kaida suddenly heard the sounds of fighting from the hallway, and figured that another group of soldiers had come down the entryway, trying to stop them from getting to their mistress. "Miss me?"

"You." the neko hissed, drawing Kaida's attention back to the present.

"Yes, me." Kaida replied calmly. "I'd ask how you've been, but since this isn't a social call I don't see where the mandatory pleasantries are required."

"Come to finish me off, have you?"

"Yes." Kaida answered honestly, keeping her gaze trained on the demon as she moved around the small room.

"You are ready to add my murder to your repertoire of misdeeds, are you?" Koto asked nonchalantly, picking up a glass of wine and swirling it around as if she didn't have a care in the world. Prideful, even at the end, that was the neko woman's attitude.

"Doesn't bother me any. I've been doing it all my life." Kaida answered, watching the demoness sip at her drink.

"Yes, I know. First my son, then my husband!" the neko hissed, angrily, throwing the glass away. Kaida heard the shattering of glass, but her mind was fixated on the flexing, deadly tipped claws on Koto's hands.

"I didn't have anything to do with either of those, and you know it!" Kaida said defensively.

"He was my son!" Koto yelled, nostrils flaring as her anger broke free. "You are the reason my son is dead!"

"He was psychotic!" Kaida refuted hotly. "And considering you were never the best mother figure, I do not see why you are concerned about it now!"

"He was still my own flesh and blood. I carried him, bore him into this world, and nursed him. " Koto reminded her. "Do you have any idea what it is like to find out that one of your own has been killed?"

"Can't say that I have."

"It's enough to drive a sane demon into the depths of madness." the neko Lady said quietly.

"I expect it was not that far of a trip for one such as yourself then." Sesshomaru said calmly, walking into the room. Kaida gave him a questioning glance, as if asking why he wasn't still guarding the entrance. "The ship has been taken. We needn't worry about intervention from anyone."

"That was quick." Kaida commented.

"I thought I smelled a mutt." the neko glowered. "And what a surprise! He's managed to scrape up a sense of humor from somewhere. What now, Sesshomaru? Have you come to save your little princess once again from the clutches of my clan?"

"She is capable of handling herself." Sesshomaru said simply, eyeing the noblewoman. "I have no part in this personal quarrel."

"Considering your presence here, I find that statement reeking of hypocrisy." she said simply.

"My presence here is none of your concern, former Lady Koto."

"Of course not. Forgive me." she said sarcastically.

"I shall do no such thing. And it would do you well to call out your accomplices before I am forced to reveal them." Sesshomaru answered bluntly.

"Accomplice? What accomplice?" Koto asked, trying to play the ever innocent one. Neither of the nobles before her beileived her...not even for a split second.

"The one hiding around the corner."

"You've got a choice, whoever you are." Kaida called out. "You come out, or I come in. Which will it be, demon?"

"You hardly leave me with a choice, do you, Lady Kaida?" a decidedly male voice asked. The demon slipped out of the blind corner, and Sesshomaru chanced a glance to Kaida when he felt her aura spike uncontrollably upon seeing the reptilian identity of Koto's accomplice, only to have it recede almost as quickly.

"Uragiru? So you're the one that's been passing on the information." Kaida sneered, glaring at the bald lizard demon standing before them. "I told father the problem wasn't the traders."

"He isn't the only one." Sesshomaru said quickly. "There is one more."

"I thought there was, but I couldn't tell for sure with all the energy bouncing around the place." Kaida groused. "They might as well come out as well. We'll have a nice little meeting about why they are doing this."

"You will never win this." Uragiru threatened, gesturing wildly with his hands, causing the sleeves of the formal kimono to flutter back and forth. "There is no way you will walk away from this fight alive! Shinegori's soldiers will suicide before being taken over by the likes of you!"

"Shut up." Sesshomaru barked harshly, his sword trained on Uragiru while Kaida pulled her attention to the one still in hiding. By this point, Koto had receded into the farthest corner of the cabin…apparently trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible.

"Get out here now!" Kaida said, sword in her hand and pointed at the area the lizard demon had vacated.

"You would do well to do as she requests, traitor." Sesshomaru said calmly, a deadly edge to his voice now that he knew who they were dealing with.

Kaida was not going to be happy about this.

"It's not going to be nice if I have to drag you out." Kaida threatened venomously.

"As Uragiru said, you leave me with little choice." the icy, feminine voice said. Sesshomaru once again felt Kaida's aura spike…but this time it didn't recede. And he knew there was about to be hell on Earth…in the form of a vengeful Kaida going after her lying, backstabbing family member.

"You…" Kaida stuttered, looking at the well dressed dragon noble who stepped forward to face her, their familiar green eyes whirling…one with raging anger, and the other with shocked outrage.

"Hello, little sister."

"Leiko, you bitch…"

_

* * *

__**A/N **- Well, isn't this a nice little twist in the plot? I hope you all are enjoying the final winding chapters of this story. So, until next time, I bid you good day._

_A.A._

_**P.S.** Oh, and remember to review. I'd love to know what you're thinking at this point. _


	56. Chapter 56

_**Disclaimer -** Sesshy-sama does not belong to me, so don't sue me. All other original character however, do belong to me._

_**A/N - **Much appreciation to all those who took the time to leave reviews and comments. So, without further ado, I give you:_

* * *

_Teaching Rin_

_Chapter 56_

_Drawing to a Close_

_

* * *

_

Kaida's already frazzled mind was drawing a blank the longer she looked upon the cold face of her eldest sister. Leiko remained as aloof as ever, looking down her nose at Kaida and then mentally dismissing her with a snort and elegant turn of her head.

"Why?" Kaida choked out.

"Because you are incompetent." Uragiru sneered. "A disgrace amongst the nobles of your father's family and court!"

"Can't you pick some different insults, you ugly lizard? I've heard that my entire life." Kaida said sarcastically.

"What he speaks is the truth, half breed." Koto added, her claws flexing at her side. "You never were fit to hold the title you do. You or that idiotic brother of yours."

"What about you, Leiko? Not gonna add your insults to the working list?" Kaida demanded coldly. "You're being awfully quiet. I'm sure you could come up with some a lot better than these two simpletons."

"I see no point in wasting my time trying to demean you with simple words." the demoness answered proudly. "I have learned before the only thing that truly phases you is a sword at your throat."

"Hmph." Sesshomaru grumped. "And that is only a small portion of the time."

"What about you, Uragiru? You got anything else to say about this?" Kaida asked, her attention at the lizard demon who was against the wall. The ugly creature didn't bother responding, and Kaida's patience grew thin. She quickly closed the distance between herself and the traitorous Council member, only to stop short when her nose picked up the metallic smell of blood. She sniffed carefully, picking up a slightly acidic smell that she'd never encountered before. "What the hell is wrong with you? Answer me, you ass!"

No response. She palmed a kunai and slung it at him, her aim making the sharpened blade sink deeply into the wall only inches from his bowed head. Still no response.

"Uragiru!" Kaida hissed, ready to throttle the bastard if he didn't answer her this time. She was about to reach for him, but she took a step back when the lizard demon seemed to buckle and fall to the ground. "What the…." Kaida muttered, kicking the lizard demon over onto his back and spotting the dagger lodged in his stomach. She wrenched the weapon loose and inspected it, only to hurl it away when she caught a whiff of the smell. "Bastard…" she muttered impassively. "The damned coward…he suicided."

"You'll be right behind him, half breed!" Koto yelled suddenly, springing on top of the half crouched demoness. Kaida rolled with the blow, grabbing the neko by her neck and heaving her with little more than a thought. By the time she righted and steadied herself, Koto's motionless body was slumped against the wall.

Kaida waited a few moments for the neko to move, but the ex-Northern Lady was as still as death. Kaida sent a questioning look towards Leiko, who only sniffed and turned away. The Southern demoness walked cautiously over to the wall, her body tensed and ready to retaliate should the neko be faking. But it didn't appear to be a fake because Kaida could feel the demoness' waning demonic aura slipping away. Using her boot, Kaida none too gently pushed Koto's body with her toe. The neko demoness rolled over onto the floor, her head turned at an unnaturally odd angle from the rest of her body. Kaida blinked in utter confusion.

Her neck was broke.

"How…she should have survived that. All I did was throw her into the wall." Kaida muttered, almost as if something like this happened everyday.

"She's been declining steadily since Saburo booted her out of the Northern territories." Leiko volunteered. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Atsuko's becoming a bit heavy-handed with her poisons."

"I wouldn't be too surprised if she was." Kaida mumbled, her attention firmly planted on the remaining antagonist in this little match of wits. "Where's Kei?"

"Oh, her." Leiko answered flippantly. "She's safely tucked away at Delthian castle on the mainland. Daisuke sent her there to keep her safe until this mess with Shinegori was over."

"And her part in this?" Kaida demanded, needing to know if her other sister was as guilty as the one before her.

"Nothing. The impertinent whelp refused to have anything to do with teaching you your place." Leiko snarled angrily, obviously still bitter at her sibling's imagined betrayal. "Being mated to Daisuke has turned her into nothing more than some complacent, love-struck slug intent on keeping her mate happy."

"And Touga? Does he know where you're at?"

"Hardly. That dumb-brute thinks I'm with Kei."

"And the spy that was caught crossing the border into my lands?" Sesshomaru asked simply.

"A diversionary tactic. We sent one to be caught by my father's patrol groups as well." Leiko answered succinctly. "A ploy to have you turn your attention elsewhere while we set up the sabotage of the ships in port."

"I thought so." the dog lord answered.

"What…I don't understand why you did this." Kaida said, sweeping her hand across the room. "The lies, the lives wasted, the betrayal of our family. Why? What were you planning on getting out of this?"

"What I should have gotten from the beginning." Leiko hissed. "What you took from me when you brainwashed Lord Sesshomaru to your convoluted way of thinking."

"Sess…what's he got to do with any of this?" Kaida asked, her ire growing by leaps and bounds. "And besides, you're already mated to Touga! You can't have both of them, and you know that."

"I am well aware of how our laws read, dear little sister." Leiko hissed. "As well as how to get around them should the need arise."

"But why stir up all this chaos with the trade…." Kaida asked, her mind whirling as it tried to process what she was just now finding out. Then, out of the blue, everything made sense. "You _wanted _me to be sent to the mainland, and under Seiti's command just to get me out of the Western Lands."

"She finally understands…" Leiko sneered. "I knew well of Seiti's reputation amongst the upper circles, and his delight in finding new targets."

"You used part of your dowry to finance these raids on our ships because you knew father would send me to aid Seiti if the situation became desperate enough."

"Precisely. Our beloved father never wanted to see you mated to Kiyoshi, or anyone else, against your will. Why do you think he even considered letting you go to the Western Lands? It was to keep you, his favorite daughter, one of the two living memories he has left of his precious hanyou mate Mina, from being subjected to the Council's ruling of finding a mate." she retorted. "I just facilitated your departure a bit quicker by stirring things up."

"Why?"

"I knew if you were sent to Seiti, then I would hardly have anything else to worry about." Leiko answered. "If he had you quarantined, well away from our lands, and with no form of backup, Seiti could break you down. He could mate you, thereby tying the rest of your life to him. You would be out of my way. I could revoke my own union and come back to take my rightful place as co-sovereign of the Western Lands with Lord Sesshomaru."

"But you and Touga…"

"The mating was never consummated." Sesshomaru said, nodding towards Leiko's flawless neck. "She bears no mark."

"What?" Kaida demanded.

"Very astute of you, my Lord." Leiko said silkily. "I would expect something like that would not get by without your notice."

"This was to get me away from Japan, so you could weasel your way into the Western Lord's good graces." Kaida said. "And I suppose you found an ample amount of support from Koto when you approached her with the idea of doing me in."

"She was more than ready to see you disposed of." Leiko commented, giving the corpse of the ex-noblewoman a none too gentle prod with her foot. "Apparently she actually loved that bastard husband of hers Haruto."

"And Seiti?"

"He wants you more than a dying demons wants life." Leiko retorted. "You would be his prized trophy, a showing of his prowess and power over the female half of our race. He thinks of nothing more than bedding the virginal warrior-daughter of the Southern Lord. I think he just wants an ego boost, but whatever. I don't care as long as I can take my rightful place."

"Do I not get a say in this situation?" Sesshomaru asked dully. Kaida looked back, giving him a _you-stay-out-of-this_ look that was easily identifiable.

"She has poisoned your mind, my Lord." Leiko said gravely, her head held proud. "I will help you to see the truth behind her vicious lies!"

"Vicious…lies. Vicious lies, me? Who the hell is the one that's lied through her teeth to get us into this situation?" Kaida asked coldly. "And if he's so ready to take on the virginal daughter, I'll be the first to tell him…"

"…he is a little late for that." Sesshomaru intoned dully.

"I'll say." Kaida muttered.

"What?"

"Surprised?" Kaida sneered. "With the way you were spreading rumors a few months ago, I don't see why you're so surprised to find out you finally got something right."

"You…you…bitch!" Leiko yelled, her arm outstretched to slash at Kaida. The two demoness' began to struggle violently on the floor of the cabin. Leiko, although not a trained fighter like her younger half-sibling, was holding her own for a few precious minutes, due mostly from the slightly higher amount of pure brute strength she possessed. Unfortunately for the proud demoness, the heavy folds of her kimono was more hampering than helpful, and Kaida quickly gained the upper hand, bodily picking the pure blooded dragoness up and sending her crashing into the furniture.

Sesshomaru watched, as Leiko hissed and sputtered, picking herself up from the splinters of wood that had once been a table. Kaida's frown covered her entire face as she balled her fists together and waited for her sister's next move.

It was painfully apparent that Leiko was outmatched as far as sheer fighting ability went, and Sesshomaru idly wondered what was keeping Kaida from just ripping the lying witch's head off and tossing it overboard. The two females met again, Leiko clawed and scratched like a wild creature caught in a trap. Kaida blocked the majority of the blows, but wound up getting a fair share of gashes along her upper shoulders and neck compliments of her sister's claws. The younger of the two demoness' finally lost her patience with her opponent, and caught Leiko's fists in her own hands.

"You've gone far enough." Kaida said coldly. "Admit defeat."

"Never to you!"

"Leiko, be reasonable!" Kaida demanded.

Sesshomaru frowned. Why was she trying to reason with that harpy sister of hers? It was painfully obvious that it didn't matter what Kaida said, Leiko's attitude and opinion was not going to change, nor were her illusions of grandeur at his side.

Personally, Sesshomaru wouldn't touch Leiko with a fifty foot pole. He'd rather stay celibate the rest of his immortal life than ally himself to that wench.

But seeing the tortured expression on Kaida's face made him realize why she was trying to turn her sister aside…why she hadn't finished this fight two seconds after they'd found out that Leiko was a part of the trouble.

His Kaida….she didn't want to kill her own sister, half sibling though Leiko was to her.

He turned his attention to Kaida's hardening face as she wrestled with her sister. Finally, the younger demoness landed a punch to Leiko's stomach that sent the pureblood skidding across the floor of the cabin. Kaida followed through, pinning Leiko's arms with her knees as she practically sat on top of the spitting demoness.

"I won't kill you…but I don't have to save you either." Kaida said dispassionately, drawing her fist back to punch the demoness hard enough to knock her out. Leiko's head banged against the floor, and Kaida rose slowly from her position.

"You are leaving her alive? After what she has done?" Sesshomaru queried, obviously not liking her decision all that much.

"I know what it's like to have someone you care about taken away." Kaida said quietly. "I won't put Touga through that. He actually loves this bitch." Sesshomaru remained quiet as Kaida turned around to walk away. He was about to follow behind her when he felt the swell of demonic energy rising from the prone form of Leiko. He saw Kaida's shoulders stiffen in realization that her older sister was far from out of the fight yet. Kaida turned around, and they both watched as the change in Leiko's body took over.

"Where do you think you are going, half-breed?" the fuming demoness questioned, her voice a bit lower than it had been before. In a move much faster than Kaida had ever seen before, Leiko threw three kunai straight at her. She dodged the first two easily enough, but the third one cut the top of her shoulder deeply.

"Damn…." Kaida muttered, putting her hand over the wound.

"Show me." Leiko hissed, her claws flexing dangerously. "Show me what you spent hours honing when Lord Sesshomaru sent you packing back to our father."

"Stop this madness, Leiko." Kaida demanded. "You're being stupid!"

"SHOW ME!!!" Leiko raged, attacking head on again. Kaida didn't have time to draw her swords before Leiko was baring down on her, claws slashing away at the armor Kaida wore. Sesshomaru withheld the urge to just knock Leiko off of Kaida, knowing that the fight would only get worse should he intervene. Besides, he'd given her his word that he would not interfere or question whatever she done.

Granted, he'd not mentioned that the agreement was void if she got herself into a situation where she was likely to die.

But he figured she had enough sense to keep herself from going that far.

The struggling between the sister's escalated even more, and Sesshomaru had to move out of the way when Kaida once again sent her sister crashing into the wall, this time exactly where he'd been standing only seconds before. Leiko crumpled at his feet, and Sesshomaru turned his attention to Kaida when he felt her rising aura spike uncontrollably. The changes were minute, but he knew the signs well enough to realize that she was on the verge of losing herself in her anger and transforming into her demonic stage right then and there. He was about to interfere, but stopped prematurely when he noticed the Leiko's aura was expanding in answer to the unspoken challenge.

The elder demoness picked herself up from the floor once again, her eyes flaring green sparks and the scaly markings on her face beginning to grow bigger by the second. Leiko's hands became more reminiscent of a set of talons, and her skin began to darken considerably. Kaida, on the other hand, showed hardly any physical manifestations of her rising energy. Her eyes were taking on the pupil-less look he'd seen so many times before, and her claws were elongated slightly, but otherwise there was little change. Sesshomaru even chanced a glance at her back, searching for the perpetual wings and tale that she always sprouted. They weren't there, at least not yet.

Their rising auras met in the center of the room, causing the debris to go flying all over the place as the energy exploded out of their bodies. Sesshomaru had to duck a few times to keep from getting hit with pieces of broken wood and pottery that littered the floor.

And this time, when the sisters clashed, the entire boat shook. Sesshomaru watched as they battled each other. It was obvious Leiko was on the losing end. Her moves were erratic and instinctual, almost desperate in a sense. But Kaida's movements were fluid and graceful, wholly sure of their target and intention.

The scuffle lasted less than two minutes before Kaida had pulled her sister's arms behind her back and forced her to her knees on the cabin floor, giving her a rough shove that sent her sprawling on the floor spread eagle, just for good measure. Leiko attempted to push herself up once again, but it was quickly obvious that Kaida's patience had finally run out. The half-transformed demoness stepped on her sister's hands and grabbed a handful of hair, jerking Leiko's head up.

"Concede." Kaida hissed.

"Never."

"Do it!"

"NO!"

Kaida's free hand went to the hilt of her sword, quickly unsheathing it and bringing the gleaming blade to Leiko's swan-like neck.

"Say it."

"I refuse!" Leiko growled. The blade slid across Leiko's neck lightly, breaking the skin enough to let a few drops of blood escape.

Sesshomaru inwardly cursed Kaida. She was playing the fool, not finishing this while she could. It didn't take a genius to see why and where her hesitance stemmed from.

"Finish it, if you must." Leiko hissed. "Do it already."

"Admit defeat, Leiko." Kaida answered. "Admit you were wrong and I will turn you over to our father for judgment." Leiko's face turned up to Kaida's, her sickening glare turning into a smirk of triumph.

"You can't kill me, can you, little sister?" she asked, sick pleasure coursing through her lowered voice. "Even like this, you hesitate to strike a killing blow because of some weak blood ties! You are scared to stand before our father and tell him you killed one of his children!"

Sesshomaru saw the hardened look that filled his love's eyes, and the slight tremble in her hand…and for not the first time, he cursed her weakness for her family.

* * *

Kaida's mind was in chaos. She knew well enough the situation she had put herself in by offering Leiko an out of the fight. Turning the traitorous creature over to her father had been the only option, other than outright killing her. 

Yet, despite everything that Leiko had ever said or done to her, despite every demeaning remark and heartless tease, every nasty rumor and cold glare she'd been on the receiving end of, Kaida still hesitated to do what her brain was urging.

Leiko was her sister, her family despite the circumstances they found themselves in. What would her father's reaction be to finding out that Kaida had killed her sister? What would Ryuichi and Ryuiji think, what would they do, if they found out she was the reason one of their sisters was dead? What would Keiji think? The punishment for a treason such as this against the Southern family was death.

Would it really matter in the end if it was herself or her father who carried out the sentencing?

Kaida shook her head slightly, trying to arrange her muddled thoughts. This was the only time she could remember hesitating to kill someone who had threatened her family.

"How pathetic…such a sad being, one who cannot bring herself to finish what she started." Leiko said scathingly. Kaida's grip tightened her grip in her opponent's hair, jerking none too gently in an attempt to get her to shut up.

"You'd do well to hold your tongue, traitor." Kaida bit out. Leiko just laughed.

That bitch had the nerve to laugh!

Kaida growled and dug the blade a bit deeper into her sibling's neck. She couldn't let this go on.

"What's wrong, little Kaida? You haven't lost your nerve, have you?" Leiko taunted.

"Shut up, Leiko." she warned, her grip on the sword in her hand tightening until he knuckles turned white. What was she going to do? Killing a bandit was one thing…but killing her sister…that was something else entirely.

"Go ahead, hand me over to father." Leiko continued on. "We'll see who gets the worst in the end."

Kaida growled, having a pretty good idea of what would happen if she did let Leiko go, did hand her over to their father like she was supposed to. There was the distinct possibility that Leiko could get off the hook and get away without any sort of reprimand. Kaida didn't know _how _Leiko would manage to weasel her way out of punishment. But if it was possible, the traitorous demoness would find a way. Kaida was sure of that much.

The more she thought about it, the more the thin grasp of control over her emotions shrank.

The hesitating demoness turned to find Sesshomaru, hoping to see some sort of advice or answer on his complacent face. Instead all she got was an annoyed scowl when her pupil-less green eyes met smoldering amber. Kaida swallowed the lump in her throat. Leiko wanted him…enough to force Kaida to leave Japan and go into service to a demon who viewed her as nothing more than a trophy. Her sister didn't care about anyone else, just her own selfish desires.

But did that justify killing her?

"Oh, oh, what is this? Turning you Lord Sesshomaru for your orders now, little sister? You've lost your ability to think for yourself, I see. How very disappointing." Leiko teased. "I'm sure father will be so disappointed to see how far his precious little daughter has fallen."

Kaida looked down at the tactless female one more time, her mind finally clearing enough for her to understand exactly what she was in the middle of.

"…keep your own men under order. It's amazing that Lord Sesshomaru decided to keep your sorry…."

One swipe of her sword, and the deed was done.

Kaida stared impassively down at the dismembered body of her sister. The nerves were not dead, and Leiko's hands and body continued to spasm and jump as the two traitor's blood mingled freely on the floor. Sesshomaru noticed the slight shaking of Kaida's own hands as she sheathed the blade spattered with her sibling's life force. Silence reigned for a few minutes before either of them said anything.

"It's over." she muttered, her voice on the verge of breaking.

"You were merciful to her." he said quietly, coming to her side and placing his hand on her lower back.

"This side of my personality does not rule my common sense, despite what my body looks like." she replied evenly. "I've learned to separate the two."

"It was a lesson well learned then."

"Agreed." she said calmly. "We should go. The head may be severed, but the limbs still fight blindly to live. This is not over yet."

"After you, Lady." Sesshomaru said. Kaida took one last look at her sister's now still body, then turned and marched out. She couldn't dwell on what she'd just done. If she did, she would go absolutely crazy.

Her heart felt cold, numb. And despite the justifications she had running through her head on why it was better taking care of the problem herself, there was a large amount of doubt left in there.

She'd just killed the one responsible for causing her so much grief, the one person who had wished to ship her off to the mainland just so Sesshomaru would be free for the taking….the demoness who had betrayed their family.

Yet somehow, the satisfaction she had thought would come with getting rid of the one responsible for all the damage only laid heavily on her shoulders as guilt.

What the hell had she just done…

* * *

The hallway leading towards the main rooms on the flagship were clogged with dead and/or dying demons by the time Emi made her way down to check on her Lady. Instead of a furious dragon demoness, however, she found Nekotu and Sakaki sending a few staggering guards into the bowls of hell. She kept out of the way, knowing that the Westerners cold handle themselves against the big ugly demons who were trying to kill them. 

Still, she couldn't help but send a few daggers into one particularly persistent leviathan as it pulled itself up from the floor for the third time. The oversized sentry finally gave up and dropped dead onto the floor.

"When in doubt, use brute force." Nekotu snickered, kicking the side of a lizard demon who was bleeding freely down the wall he was propped against.

"And when brute force fails, all you need is quick hands and an easy grip." Maiko said with a wink, dropping down unheard from the beams along the ceiling. "Come along, boys, we've got work to do."

"Clever little thing, aren't you?" Sakaki commented.

"Clever is getting out alive, puppy." she said. "Everything else is just a bonus."

"Like the nonverbal communication you were talking about earlier?" Nekotu quipped.

"Especially the nonverbal communication." she said saucily. "Gotta love _all_ that nonverbal communication."

"Lead me not into temptation…"

"…we can find it ourselves."

"That's not hard to do when she's around." Emi said dryly, not even bothering to step around the still groaning, half dead bodies under her boots.

"Great. She's back." Maiko snorted, theatrically rolling her eyes. "Where's Shinegori?"

"In the same place these asses are." she replied, jerking her finger towards the myriad of dead demons in the hallway.

"This puppy has claws." Nekotu snickered.

"And teeth." Maiko quipped, sidling up next to the Western wolf demon. "You've got to watch out, though. She likes to bite whoever she's with when she or.."

"That is a discussion for another point in time, Maiko." Emi intervened quickly, glaring at the wolf demoness. "Do us all a favor and shut up before I knock you out myself."

"You can try." the pretty demoness replied confidently. Before anything else could be said on the matter, the doors at the end of the hall opened and a grim faced Southern Lady walked out, followed by Sesshomaru. The two nobles took a look at the dozens of bodies hanging, sitting, and lying around them, apparently a bit surprised. None the less, Kaida paid them no head as she walked over and on the dead, headed for the four demons in the hallway.

"Emi! Report!" she called.

"Ninety percent of all opposing ships have been taken into custody." the demoness answered succinctly, her bantering with Maiko temporarily set aside.

"And their crews?"

"The ones that aren't in the water or that have been thrown in the cargo holds already are on deck, still fighting as if they have a snowball's chance in hell of winning. " Sakaki answered. "There is one large group still holding out near Seiti's ships."

"I'll take care of that." Sesshomaru said briskly.

"Anything else?" Kaida demanded.

"Rio reported that a few of the smaller, faster ships of the fleet turned tail and are trying to run." Maiko commented.

"I'll handle those." Kaida said, then turned her attention back to the dog demoness. "Emi, I want this ship cleared. None of our soldiers are to be left on it."

"And after that?"

"Burn it."

"But…my Lady…"

"You heard me." Kaida said coldly. "Do what you want with the rest. But this one does not make it back to port. Am I understood?"

"Ma'am." Emi said, nodding in acquiescence.

"Maiko."

"My Lady?" the wolfish assassin asked.

"Gather the Packs. I want every ship that came from the mainland searched."

"And the prisoners?" the demoness asked.

"I leave that up to your discretion." Kaida said. "If they come quietly, leave them. Anyone that gives you problems, take care of it."

"Understood."

"Nekotu, go with her." Sesshomaru added as the two nobles walked towards the small stairwell leading up to the deck.

"Uh…yes, sir." the wolf demon said. The four demons headed after their respective nobles, jumping to do the orders given. Maiko and Nekotu headed towards the back of the flagship while Sakaki and Emi took a quick look around.

It was dark, and the only light to be had was coming from the stars and moon…not that it was readily visible because of the smoke filling the air from various fires that had started on the surrounding ships. Emi cursed and practically ran to the wheel of the boat, kicking off a demon who had slumped over the steering mechanism.

"We gotta get away from the other ships if she wants this thing burned." the blonde demoness said. "But we're stuck right in the thick of things."

"There's an opening." Sakaki said, looking over the edge of the boat and back towards the rear. "Reverse will get you out of anything going forward got you into."

"That's only works when you're on land. We're on a ship." Emi pointed out dryly. "These things are not exactly equipped with automatic reverse."

* * *

"You're gonna kill all the fish." Yukio commented idly, watching as yet another mainland soldier was unceremoniously tossed over the edge of the ship and into the darkened waters below.

"Any fish still hanging around by now had suicidal tendencies long before we ever got here." Raika retorted simply. Yukio refrained from commenting on that, but noticed that there were a large majority of mainlanders hitting the water and trying to swim for the large ship that had apparently decided to retreat from the battle. He not so gently nudged the fluffy headed demoness, getting a small shock in the process.

"Geez, what's is the height of stupidity?" Raika asked with a grin, watching as more enemy soldiers jumped off the invading mainland ships and tried to make a swim for the last safe haven they had available.

"I don't know. How tall are you?" Yukio replied, only to have the terror known as Raika swing at him with an electrically charged scythe. He ducked out of her way and laughed.

"I'm just as tall as you, so I'd keep my mouth shut, ya' big brute." she growled as another Western elite came striding over.

"Where do you want this?" Reisho demanded as he hefted a motionless, but still breathing, demon on his shoulder. "And make it quick. He's getting heavy."

"Overboard. Along with the rest of them." Raika said dismissively, using the butt end of her scythe to crack another demon over the head, knocking him from his tenuous perch on the ship's side, and back into the churning waters below. So much for trying to scale the ship's hull. He'd have to try something else, wouldn't he?

"Yes, ma'am." Reisho commented, tossing the demon overboard.

"He'd make a lovely corpse, wouldn't he?" Raika asked, leaning down to grab one end of an ugly leviathan. Reisho grabbed the other end, and overboard the ugly brute went.

"Picture perfect." Reisho commented.

"Explain to me again why the need to throw these asses overboard?" Yukio groused. "They can swim, you know. And we can't keep knocking them off the hull when they decide to climb back in here."

"If you'd have paid attention when we went over this, you'd know why." Raika muttered, waving over two other demons. Kanaye appeared from out of the sky, and Sentoku blurred into being right beside the demoness.

"Rio and everyone out of the water?" she asked.

"As far as we know." Sentoku replied evenly. "If they're not, they'll have enough sense to move when we get started."

"Great. Let's get this show on the road!" Raika announced happily, rubbing her hands together in childish abandon. Yukio tried to figure out exactly what was going on. But it finally clicked when he felt the immense amount of electricity that was being centrally concentrated by Reisho and the terror's brother Kanaye.

"Electrocution?" he scoffed. "You're gonna electrocute them? That's your master plan?"

"You got any better ideas, big boy?" Raika asked, her brows squeezed together in concentration as she and Sentoku worked to build an energy shield that would protect the Western and Southern ships from the brunt of the large scale attack. The soldiers under both nobles knew to take cover once they felt the build up of static in the air, so they didn't have to worry about accidentally frying anyone in the process

"No."

"Then shut up and butt out." Raika said primly. "You've gotta' die in creative ways."

"Creative? You call this creative?"

"And I ask again, you got any better ideas?"

"No."

"Then don't question my methods unless you want to go overboard with the rest of these morons." she retorted, throwing him a smirk. "You'll really get a charge out of it."

"Ha…ha…ha…"

* * *

Kaida landed on the deck of another mainland ship, her eyes catching sight of Seiti as he unsheathed his sword and took to the air off to the left. She didn't pay much attention to the falcon lord, figuring he'd keep himself occupied with the last of the enemies that had clustered themselves around his ships. The southern demoness glanced around at the carnage that welcomed her. Boats were burning, and there were demons of every creed lying dead on the decks.

She'd been halfway to this boat when she'd picked up on the massive amounts of electricity that was being generated from somewhere nearby. When she'd seen the static shield cover the closest of the ships, and the bright flash of white lightning hit the water's surface, she knew that there were probably more dead demons floating around down there than there was on the ship decks.

Raika and Kanaye were always…thorough…if not a bit over compensatory. And partnered with Sentoku and Reisho, well, she supposed she should be thankful that they'd had enough sense to shield their allies. The brother-sister combo were apt to get a bit excitable in the middle of battle…and the two Westerners. Well, Kaida knew they had a bit of a sadistic streak in them, despite their rather calming outward appearance.

Thankfully, the worst of the fight seemed to be over. She picked up the faint howling of Maiko as the demoness rooted out the last of the mainlanders who had been hidden away in the other ships. Off to her side, she spotted Keiji and Laos dispatching the a pair of bird demons with rapid efficiency. She walked over and inquired as to the status of what was going on with their ranks.

Laos quickly informed her that their objectives had been met, with only minimal injuries and one casualty. Kaida gave her orders to the moth demon, and watched as he headed towards the starboard side of the boat to relay them to his Pack. Kaida was about to ask for Keiji's report when she felt as if someone had just sucked every bit of her energy right out of her body. The demoness stumbled, and fell to her knees as a rush of coldness enveloped her.

"The hell?" Keiji barked, helping her up after a few moments. He steadied her as she leaned up against the wall of the cabin. Kaida felt the coolness of the wood against her neck, and she leaned her head back until the sudden dizziness wore off.

"Kaida, what the hell's wrong with you?" Keiji demanded. The dragon demoness glared at her brother and was about to inform him bluntly that if she _knew _what the hell was wrong, then she'd go fix it. But her stark reply to her twin's inquiry went unsaid when a monstrous roar permeated the waning excitement of the battle. Kaida's heart sped up and she turned her eyes to the skies above her.

Her vision was still blurry from the sudden energy depletion, but she could make out the outline of two demons locked in a sword battle.

It was Sesshomaru…and he was fighting Seiti!

"What the hell is he doing?" Keiji demanded, seeing what had made his sister speechless. Kaida pushed herself off the wall without a second thought to the discomfort she was feeling. The fumed demoness stalked over to where a few of Seiti's men were standing on the deck, just as transfixed as the rest of their allies. She grabbed one of them by the throat, her energy beginning to ebb and swell as the implications of what was happening began to settle in.

She could feel a familiar tightness along her shoulder blades.

Her control was slipping.

"You want to tell me what in hell's going on here?" Kaida's gravely voice demanded as she squeezed none to gently on the demon's throat. The neko sputtered, and Kaida tossed the useless creature to the side. Another soldier, this one wearing the colors of Seiti's lands, fell to one knee before her, his head bowed respectfully.

"Forgive me, Lady." he said, his voice laced with utter bewilderment and confusion. "We had no idea…"

"Well we're both in the same position soldier, because I have no idea what the hell's going on either." Kaida said caustically. "If you know anything, you better start talking."

"He means to kill the Western Lord, my Lady." another mainland soldier said, his head bowed as he too kneeled at her feet. "And take…"

"What? And take what?" she demanded.

"You." the demon answered. "He means to kill the Western Lord and take you back to the mainland with him. I overheard him telling that to Lord Ke…"

"Not fucking likely." Kaida bit out, whirling around to leave the kneeling mainlander. The enraged demoness didn't even hear the orders to quarantine the last of Seiti's men to one area for supervision. She only had one thing on her mind. She stripped off the tarnished breast plate and growled as she felt her mind become clouded with demonic energy.

Someone was trying to kill Sesshomaru.

She'd kill the bastards before they laid one claw on the dog Lord.

"Where do you think you're going?" Keiji demanded as she stalked past him. He reached out and grabbed her arm, swinging her around to face him. Kaida glared and hissed at him before she could stop herself, her tale whipping back and forth angrily around her ankles

"Where do you think I'm going?" she retorted. "I'm putting an end to this right now. Seiti will rue the day he betrayed me!"

"Sesshomaru's handling it, Kaida. Let him take care of it." Keiji said. Kaida blinked a few times, and tried to pull her arm out of her twin's grasp, but he held on. The two Lords had reverted to their own demonic forms, and were well on the way to sending each other to early graves. Kaida didn't have time to argue semantics with her brother.

"Let me go, Keiji." she growled.

"No."

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded, her mind not so far gone yet that she didn't realize who she was talking to. "If it was Yuri up there, you wouldn't hesitate to kill the one trying to hurt her!"

"That's because Yuri and I love each other."

"And you don't think I don't love him?" she demanded coldly.

"He doesn't love you, Kaida. He never has."

"That's for me to decided. Not you." she said icily. "Now let me go before I knock your head off your shoulders."

"Kaida, listen to me." he begged. "Let them finish each other off if they must. But please get in the middle of this fight!"

"Why are you…."

"I hate him, Kaida." Keiji said bluntly. She didn't even have to ask who he was talking about.

"He hasn't done anything to you." she said defensively.

"I hate his guts." Keiji replied hotly. "He doesn't deserve you, and I'll be the first to tell him so! You're my sister, and you need someone better than a egotistical lord with more blood on his hands than in his body!" Kaida stood shock still as her brother's words sank into her frazzled mind. The darkening expression on her twin's face was out of place, even in the middle of a battle. She glanced over to the side, noting that Ryuichi had stopped what he was doing and was headed towards them, shaking his head. Kaida sent him a look that practically screamed _let-me-handle-this_.

Overhead, she heard the Sesshomaru's low, threatening growls interlaced with Seiti's higher pitched screeches. The flapping of huge wings sent winds whipping all over the place, displacing the mounds of debris and sending them flying. She had to do something to stop them. Sesshomaru had been fighting with her the entire time while Seiti had been directing soldiers. The dog lord's stamina was not going to last forever! Even he had a breaking point.

Kaida done her best to gather her senses together. She knew of her brother's grudge against Sesshomaru. There weren't many that didn't, in fact. And Ryuiji had pulled her aside a few hours before the battle had commenced and told her what had Keiji in such a foul mood, as if she didn't know her own twin enough to realize exactly what had him ready to spit kunai at everyone around him. She had told herself that she would deal with Keiji's contention after the fight. Unfortunately for her, it seemed the time had come a bit sooner than that.

Kaida sheathed her sword and reached out to place her hand on Keiji's bloody face. There was only one way she knew how to get her message over to him. And despite the fact that she had long ago vowed to never use their relationship as a crutch in an argument, she'd realized it was the only option she had at this point.

"I let you go when Yuri came along, despite the fact that I wanted to kick her pretty little ass all the way back East for taking your attention away from me." she said quietly. "You were mine first, and I didn't want to share cause you know how much of a greedy little bitch I can be."

"Kaida…" Keiji muttered, his eyes big as the implications of what she was saying hit home. Kaida cursed herself for bringing this up, but something had to be done. And if drawing up the past was needed, then she was willing to do it at this point.

"I didn't abandon you then, so I'm sure as all hell not gonna do it now just because Sesshomaru's in the picture." she said quietly, using her thumb to wipe away a smudge of congealing blood from his temple.

"He's a greedy mutt." Keiji muttered.

"He can learn to share." she pointed out. "It won't kill him, and it will be a good lesson in humility."

"I doubt it." the dragon demon snorted.

"Keiji, listen to me." she said pleadingly. "I was yours first, your sister long before I was anything more than a name to Sesshomaru." She reached out and ruffled his hear, praying that he understood what she was telling him. After what she'd just done…she couldn't lose her twin as well. "Return the favor, runt." They'd always been rather protective of each other, even as children. He'd always been the one trying to take care of her, but it was time for him to give up his self-acclaimed title. They weren't little children anymore. He had to let her go, and she knew it was going to be one of the hardest things he'd ever do. But she had done it a long time ago, when a foxy blue-eyed kitsune had caught her brother's attention.

"Damn you, Kaida." he muttered, finally letting go of the vice-like grip on her arm. "Kill the bastard."

"Now that's what I like to hear." Kaida said with a grin, pulling her sword out again and heading off.

"Sis?" he called.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"Always, little one." she smirked. "Always."

* * *

It was said that the battle between two powerful taiyoukai's heralded the ending of the world.

The backlash of clashing powers was catastrophic. It had been said before that InuTaisho's final battle with Ryokutsei had leveled five hundred hectares of forestland before the dog lord had managed to seal the wild dragon demon in stone. Villages had been decimated, countless lives had been lost, and the ground had been scorched to the point that no crops could be grown in the soil for three generations.

Thankfully, battles such as those were few and far between. The major struggles of power to claim lands and territories had ended almost five hundred years before, during the earlier days of InuTaisho's reign in the Western Lands. Boundaries had been drawn and agreed by the four taiyoukai's who had laid claim to the lands surrounding their ancestral homes. Ever since that first Lord's meeting, the fight for new lands that had been so prevalent before, had ceased.

That wasn't to say that the original meetings had not been wrought with arguments, threats and all manners of demeaning comments directed between the reigning nobility, but things had eventually evened themselves out and calmed down.

Now, the only time that a major all out battle occurred was when one Lord decided to try and annex the lands under another Lord's watch. Or, when an opponent got it into their head that it was time to overthrow the reigning monarch of a territory…much like the rogue Ryokutsei had done when he opposed InuTaisho all those years before.

In most cases, the leaders would battle for dominance over the lands in question, or the goods at stake. The loser would usually die in the fight, and the winner could either formally annex his competitor's lands, or disregard the entire fight all together.

In this case, what Seiti and Sesshomaru was fighting for had absolutely nothing to do with the lands under Ryu's care. Instead, they were fighting for a demoness who fell under the Southern Lord's care, a female more precious to him than anything he owned.

Keiji knew that the battle for his sister would be bloody. He had known it ever since it became apparent that Seiti wanted Kaida at his side on the mainland. And when Sesshomaru made it clear that he didn't have any intention of letting her go, Keiji had just waited for the fireworks to start. In his own mind, the youngest son of the Southern Lord found it stupid to think that one single fighter could turn the tide of a revolution…and he told his father so. Keiji hadn't wanted his sister in the West with Sesshomaru, but he'd rather have her there than on the mainland with Seiti and completely out of his reach. Or, the gods forbid, with Kiyoshi in the North…had the neko not met an untimely death.

As far as he was concerned, Sesshomaru was the lesser of all three evils.

So as he watched his sister rush to the defense of a demon who was known as a pure killing machine, he had to wonder if maybe sending her to Seiti's aid had not been the smarter move. Kaida's relationship with Sesshomaru was so chaotic, so complicated, that he had not even tried to comprehend it. Sure, he'd been one of the first to realize something had happened to upset her when she'd finally come back home after months of staying in the West. But he'd never asked what it was, nor had he any intention of interfering. He'd thought it best that she forget about him and move on with her life.

His heart hurt, watching her body slowly complete the transformation into its purely demonic form as she walked across the deck of the ship and took to the air, her strong wings batting against the thick air of the bloodstained night and her swords clutched in her hands.

She believed she loved Sesshomaru…and he couldn't do anything about that. Nor could he stop her from getting into the middle of the fight, unless he somehow managed to knock her unconscious. And that was about as likely to happen as Raika taking a vow of silence.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Ryuichi demanded, coming to Keiji's side. "She's going to get herself killed!"

Keiji remained silent, watching through the smoke and fire as Kaida's lithe from darted between the two hulking demons. His throat was tight, and his chest was even tighter in worry. Kaida had suffered a number of injuries since the fight's inception, and he'd smelled her blood moments before she'd left him standing there.

Sesshomaru had better appreciate what she was doing for him. Because if Kaida died in this fight, it didn't matter if he revived her again later or not, Keiji was going to finally kill the damned mutt.

* * *

Kaida flew angrily in between the two warring demons, her mind filled with anger and fueled by desperation to get the carnivorous bird away from Sesshomaru. The two males were locked talon to talon in a battle to the death. She dodged out of the way as Sesshomaru's acid filled claws swiped a row of deadly gouges though the darkened, feather covered chest of Seiti. The falcon demon returned the strike by trying to claw Sesshomaru's hellfire red eyes out of his face.

Growls and screeches drowned out any other surrounding sounds, and Kaida focused her attention on the present. She reached for the whip swords hanging on her hip, tossing her scimitars away without a thought. Her powerful wings pulled her away from the battle just as Sesshomaru made an attempt to snap the bird's neck in two. She positioned herself behind the falcon, waiting for Sesshomaru to pull back from his attack before making her move.

The dog lord was as quick as he was deadly, but he was weakening, just like herself. This fight had began hours ago, and they both were tired. They needed to put an end to this and quickly. And with the way Seiti kept diving up and down, dodging the attacks, Kaida realized that getting a killing bite in on the bird-brained idiot was going to be tough for Sesshomaru to accomplish by himself.

She waited until he had pulled back from Seiti, licking at one of the many bloody trails that was staining his white fur a sanguine color. Kaida glanced at the dog, noting the bloody color of his eyes, and the green acidic poison dripping freely from his teeth and claws. The overgrown dog readied himself for another attack, his growls like thunder in the night sky. Kaida could see the bloodstained canines in his mouth when his lips curled back to expose his canines threateningly. Seiti answered the threat by cawing loudly and flexing the talons on his feet. The bird's wings flapped against the slight wind of the night, causing the smoke to disperse unevenly above the water's surface.

Kaida figured Seiti hadn't figured out she was behind him yet, and knew it was probably best that he remain ignorant of the fact. Her demonic energy was unique in itself, but with the waves of energy coming off the fighting taiyoukais, she had no doubt that she was nothing more than an annoying bother to him.

Let him keep thinking that. It was only going to help her in the long run.

Seiti seemed to change tactics all of a sudden, and soared into a dense cloud of smoke about two hundred feet above his head. Kaida followed without thinking, wanting to stay in the idiot's blind spot until she could figure out something to do. As her wings beat against the noxious air, keeping time with the falcon's powerful sweeps, Kaida felt Sesshomaru's energy follow. Seiti turned and readied himself for the attack, talons extended and wings held open to dive straight for the Western Lord.

Kaida acted on instinct, falling down level with the razor sharp, blood stained feet. Her arms pulled back, and she sent the two whip swords towards the birds feet. Her enhanced hearing picked up the lilting melody and haunting counter-line that was emitted as the wind was forced through the bored out blades that made up weapons. The whips wrapped themselves around Seiti's feet. Kaida felt the whips catch right about the time Seiti finally realized her presence below him.

She jerked the whips with all her strength, trying to blindly keep the fatal points out of the way until Sesshomaru could get the killing blow in.

Unfortunately, she was not nearly strong enough to hold the demon bird in place, and Seiti dove straight down, pulling her with him. Kaida growled and blinked as they passed Sesshomaru in the air, headed in the opposite direction. The dog howled and took after them.

Kaida managed to get the whips uncaught with a few quick, hard jerks. She pulled herself away from the screeching traitor, and barely had time to right herself before she realized was now between Seiti, and a rampaging Sesshomaru.

Kaida could make out the snapping eyes of the falcon demon as he hovered in the air, and she could have sworn she saw his beak curve into an evil sneer…if that were possible. She pulled herself together, getting ready for the head on attack that she knew was coming.

Seiti roared in pure indignation and soared right at her. Kaida reacted instantly, swinging the whips to fend off his talons as they tried to tear her limb from limb. Luckily, Sesshomaru used the distraction to his advantage, bowling the bird over and sinking his poison laced teeth into one of Seiti's wings. The falcon demon cawed piteously and turned his attention to the dog Lord, proceeding to peck him none too gently until Sesshomaru was forced to let go, or lose an eye. The dog demon circled around slowly, looking for another opening to strike. Kaida hovered beside Sesshomaru, her wings batting in time with Seiti's own to keep her afloat.

She looked at Seiti, inspiration suddenly putting a plan of action into her mind. She floated up to Sesshomaru's muzzle and reached out to pat his muzzle. The dog's red eyes turned to her, and he growled deep in his chest.

"Go for his throat." she hissed. Sesshomaru's head cocked slightly to the side, but Kaida didn't bother to wait for any sign that he'd understood her. She gripped her secured her hold on the whip-swords one last time and headed straight for Seiti. His talons were poised to strike at her, but she dodged the lethal tips, and send the whip swords careening around the bird's neck. The blades wrapped easily around the bird, slicing into flesh and causing Seiti to struggle against their bite. He tried to peck at her, tried to claw at her, but her smaller form was easy enough to maneuver out of his attacks.

Kaida felt Sesshomaru before she heard him, felt when the huge dog sank his teeth into the other demon's flesh, only inches above where Kaida's hold on the falcon rested.

The three demons tumbled in the air, Sesshomaru's momentum causing them to tumble head over feet until Seiti's wings extended and stopped the descent. Kaida tried to release the whip swords from their hold on Seiti, but quickly realized that it was next to impossible since Sesshomaru was violently shaking the bird, trying to break his neck. The Southern demoness jerked hard on the whips one last time, not wanting to leave them attached to the bastard bird. After a few frantic seconds, she managed to get them loose. She tucked her wings, preparing to drop out of her rather cramped position between the warring demons and attack from another angel. But she was caught by Seiti's talons and crushed to Sesshomaru's bleeding chest. The dog Lord howled in anger as the lethal tips dug into his fur.

Kaida, on the verge of loosing her hold over her demonic energy, and weakened by the combined blood loss and waning energy boost, glared heartily up at the squawking bird demon one last time. She could feel the pleasant escape of unconsciousness beginning to envelope her, but knew that she had to put an end to this before all three of them were killed. Her hands gripped the pommels of the whip swords desperately, and with a flick of her wrists, they became rigid.

_'Gods forgive me….'_ was the last thing she remembered thinking before she impaled both of the serrated blades into the broad chest of the bird demon.

After that, everything was coated in bleak darkness.

* * *

_**A/N **- Hello to one and all out there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, cause it was definitely a pain to write. Not much to say now, other than the next (and last) chapter is also posted. _

_I figured you people would hunt me down if I left the story there for another couple weeks._

_So, with that said, I bid you good day, and encourage you to read the last chapter of this story._

_Until next time,_

_**A.A.**_

_Oh, and as always, reviews and opinions are welcomed with open arms. _


	57. Chapter 57

_**Disclaimer -** Sesshy-sama does not belong to me, so don't sue me. All other original character however, do belong to me._

_**A/N - **Much appreciation to all those who took the time to leave reviews and comments. And for those of you who have stuck with me for so long, I figured I'd give you an extra special Valentines' Day present! _

_So, without further ado, I give you:_

_

* * *

__Teaching Rin_

_Chapter 57_

_The End is Before Us

* * *

_

When Kaida opened her eyes, she was quick to figure out that she was still on a boat. How she'd gotten there was another question all together, especially considering that the last thing she remembered was hitting the water. Her thoughts immediately went to Sesshomaru when she realized where she was. Her last memory of the Western lord had been bleak and blurry, a picture of him locked tooth and nail with a blood-starved Seiti. Her demon energy expanded quickly, unconsciously searching for his. A few seconds later, she picked out his energy signature mixed in with half a dozen others farther back on the deck.

The Southern demoness blinked in the dark, trying to adjust her eyes to the slivers of light that were slipping through the pulled curtains of her quarters on the Southern flagship. The disorientation lasted only a few more seconds, and she gingerly pushed the light coverings off before slowly getting to her feet. Her body was sore, and she had no doubt that the tightness around her chest was due to the multitude of bandages.

_"Whaddya think you're doing? You can't sleep in here!"_

_"I could if you didn't talk so loud." _

Kaida's head turned towards the door, easily picking out the voices of Raika and Yukio as they continued their perpetual arguing and bantering. The Southern noblewoman walked a few steps, trying to work the soreness out of her beaten body.

_"Of all the ridiculous….You're not even supposed to be here, you overgrown brute! Don't you have your own ship to infest? Hey! Are you ignoring me? You are ignoring me, aren't you? How rude!"_

Ignore her? How could anybody ignore Raika? Kaida had tried on multiple occasions to do just that, and every one of them had failed miserably.

"_Yell a little louder, bossy. I don't think they heard you on the mainland. And you know the General is still resting, so shut up already."_

_'She's not resting anymore, you bunch of loudmouths.' _Kaida thought dryly. She reached out and pulled a long white robe from the desk chair. With stiff movements, she pulled her arms through the sleeves and tied the sides off.

_"Well if you'd just listen and quit ignoring me, you'd…."_

"_I'm not ignoring you... I just have better things to do than acknowledge your presence."_

Kaida rolled here eyes, knowing well enough that Yukio's comment was going to send Raika off into a tangent. And, like always, the fiery demoness was quick to fulfill her place as quite possibly the most annoying creature on Earth.

"_And here I thought it was just because you knew it irritated me."_

"_That too."_

"_Ooohhh, you aggravating bastard…" _

Kaida snickered quietly as the two soldier's footsteps grew dimmer. From what she could tell, it was either early morning or late afternoon. She could feel the auras of everyone on the ship, but the majority of them seemed to be sleeping or resting soundly.

Resting or not, she wanted to find out what had happened after she'd been knocked out. Her concern for the injured was wearing much more heavily on her conscious than the still healing wounds on her body. She needed to know what the status of her soldiers were, and she needed to see Sesshomaru and her brothers to make sure they were okay.

She reached out and opened the door that led to her quarters, stepping lightly onto the deck of the ship. It was, just as she had expected, early morning. The sun's rays were barely breaking through the clouds on the horizon, and the misty sea air was still thick with the night fog. She made her way automatically to the front of the ship, thankfully not passing anyone else in the process.

Kaida watched the rippling water pushing off the bow of the boat, her mind in a complete haze of emotions and questions the longer she looked out. The lapping of ocean waves against the wooden hull did not lull her worries away as it had done so many times before. Unsurprisingly, only a few minutes passed before she felt a comforting aura drawing closer to her. She glanced over her shoulder, easily picking out the tall form of the Western Lord as he walked towards her.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru."

"You have recovered sufficiently?" he asked without preamble.

"Enough to sneak out without Keisha and Rin noticing." she commented. She remembered seeing the Western headwoman and Eastern Lady in her fevered dreams, and had thought it all to be just a, well, dream. But she'd picked up on their energy signatures after leaving her cabin, and figured that they had actually been at her side. "You aren't under lock and key as well? I am surprised."

"My wounds were merely superficial."

"A sword through the stomach is a bit more than just superficial."

"You were not the one wielding it. Suffice to say it is a minor nuisance." he retorted.

"My, my, what would Rin say to hear you cracking jokes at this hour of the morning?" Kaida asked, slipping her hand into his and giving it a quick squeeze.

"She would say I was delusional and have Keisha drug me into complacency." he deadpanned, returning the gesture before she could let go.

"Undoubtedly." Kaida said quietly. They fell into a companionable silence for a few moments. "What happened after I passed out? All I remember is hitting the water, and then everything went black."

"You fell into the water." a gruff voice said. Kaida turned around and saw Keiji standing there, his face turned down into a half frown. "Both of you."

"You too?" Kaida asked, looking at the placid faced Western lord.

"We were locked talon and claw. I could not get away." the dog lord answered simply.

"You pulled us out?" Kaida asked, looking around as more and more of the ship's occupants came on deck. She could pick out Raika and Rio in the crowd, as well as Sakaki and a few other Western elites. Even her other two brothers were there. And off to the side, she spotted Yuri weaseling her way towards Keiji while Rin and Kentaro stood side by side with Keisha. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days." Ryuichi answered. "We should be in port in a few hours."

"What about the rest of the soldiers from the main…"

"It's been taken care of." Sesshomaru answered quickly.

"Only a few knew what Seiti was planning on doing." Keiji answered. "They were dealt with accordingly."

"And the rest?"

"We stuck'em down in the cargo holds. We'll figure out what to do with them when we hit land." Raika quipped, a smirk on her face. "I don't know about you, but I say target practice."

"Be that as it may, I think that's enough for now." Keisha said suddenly, shooing the soldiers on deck back to their tasks. "Get back to doing whatever it was you were doing before the Lady woke up. She's still recovering, and the lot of you breathing down her neck is not going to help matters any." The group slowly began to disperse, leaving Kaida standing beside Sesshomaru at the bow of the boat. Keisha gave her a pointed look and then jerked her thumb back towards the cabin she'd come out of.

"Ten minutes, and then you go back to rest." she said simply. "I won't have you falling out on deck when you should still be in bed." Kaida just nodded dumbly and smiled as the mothering headwoman turned to shoo a grinning Yukio and smirking Sakaki away from the front of the boat.

"Good to see she's in good spirits." Kaida commented. "When did she get here?"

"Yesterday. Right before Rin and the kitsune siblings." he answered. "They got word of what was going to happen and decided to see if they could be of some use us."

Kaida nodded, but said nothing for a few minutes. Now that everything was over and done, she couldn't figure out why she felt so cold inside. She'd done her job and gotten rid of the cause of the problem just like she was supposed to. So why was she so worried about her actions now? Was it because the one she'd been forced to kill was Leiko? Or was it because the conniving demoness had threatened to take her place by Sesshomaru's side.

"Why did you do this?" she mumbled, more to herself than anyone else.

"Your chances of winning a battle when you are grossly outnumbered 10 to 1 were nonexistent, as I am sure you realized. The reinforcements were necessary to secure a victory. Bano, Sakaki and Yukio seemed to believe their appearances were needed to watch over their supervising Lady General and make sure she did not get into too much trouble. They even threatened to defect from my lands had I done nothing to assist you." Sesshomaru answered bluntly. "Besides, your name was not the only one called into question due to your sister's machinations."

"Why?" she stated, not allowing him to steer the subject away from the information she wanted to know. "It's never bothered you before what was and wasn't said about you. Why now?"

"Must you keep pressuring me for an answer?" he asked. "I had thought our interactions before the battle would answer your questions fully."

"Must you keep dancing around the truth?" she asked sullenly.

"What would you have me say, Kaida?" he questioned bluntly. "Because you've already died once, and I refused to watch it again?"

"I was prepared to die." she replied softly.  
"If only to gain your freedom?"

"Yes." she said.

"Did you really want to die?" he asked quietly.

"No." she admitted.

"Then perhaps…" he said, forcing her to look at him. "I should grant your freedom another way."

"What are you…." she started, only to have him reach up and gently stroke her cheek.

"There will be no more teardrops falling from your eyes on my account." he said, watching her confused expression become only more so as the seconds passed. He reached into the folds of his clothing, withdrawing a small scroll, and then handing it over to her without anymore words.

"What is this?" Kaida asked, unsure of what exactly he was giving her.

"Read it, and I think you will have a better understanding of my recent actions concerning you and the battle you just won."

Kaida broke the seal and slowly unrolled it in her hands. She grimaced when she realized that it was the same scroll he'd given her when he'd arrived with his ships as backup…the same one she'd tossed into a corner in her room and never bothered to open.

There was the customary introduction paragraph stating what the point of the summons was about, but she barely gave it any notice. She'd seen these official agreements for courtship rights before, this one was no different. She scanned down to the bottom, wanting to see who it was asking for her this time. She almost dropped the scroll when she saw Sesshomaru's name in bold black ink where the potential presenter commonly signed. Her father's name was right beside it as well.

It was a presentation contract, asking for her agreement for a male to present himself to her for consideration as a possible future mate.

It was from Sesshomaru.

To her.

With her father's signature.

"How….why…" she stuttered dumbly.

"To answer your first question, the Council finally gave up its attempts to find a suitable mate for you, and therefore turned the responsibility solely over to your father." he explained.

Kaida was shocked. The council had given up the search? That meant she was free! Free to live her life as she wanted without anymore demons being pressed upon her. She was absolutely ecstatic at the possibility. '_But why is his name on here?' _she asked. '_Unless…"_

"As for the second question, it has come to my attention that having you by my side is much more preferable than not. And since you have previously shown an immense dislike to the possibility of being coined my _mistress_, I took the necessary steps to secure your placement as befits your station."

"Is this some kind of joke?" she asked, glaring at him. "Because it's not funny, Sesshomaru." She had her freedom right there in her hands, and then he had to throw something like this at her!

What was she supposed to do?

"No joke." he said.

"Your mate?" she asked, still not quite believing this. "Why me?"

"You are more than worthy of being at my side." he said quietly. "Having you with me is….right. We complement each other better than most pairs."

"I am the only one who understands you enough to put up with you, Sesshomaru." she chided, trying to lighten the mood when she realized he was struggling with his ability to put into words what he was feeling.

"A fact that Rin reminds me of on a weekly basis." he answered dryly. Kaida smiled and looked back at the scroll. "Will you allow me to…try?"

"I…I have other responsibilities…I can't go back on my word."

"You need not make your decision now that you have received a chance at true freedom." he said. "There is a waiting period after the paperwork has been submitted before the union is officially announced. We have time. Consider it a…courting period."

"You're serious about this." she said, realizing there was not even a hint of sarcasm or guile in his voice. She'd never thought she'd hear the words _Sesshomaru_ and _courting_ in the same sentence, especially when she was somewhere in the context!

"I would not have done it had I not been so." he said, apparently amused at her inability to comprehend the reasoning behind his actions. Kaida just stared at the scroll in her hand.

"What am I going to tell my father?" she asked after a few pregnant moments of silence.

"I believe you will find him quite receptive to the idea." Sesshomaru smirked. "He even sent me with a message."

"What?"

"Calm her down, even if it does take the rest of your immortal lives."

"Unlikely. I'm the same old trouble you've gotten used to." Kaida said with a smile. Sesshomaru just gave a half-grin and shook his head at her.

"So was that a _yes_?" Raika asked pointedly, drawing the couple's attention to the fact that every set of eyes on the deck were currently trained on them. Kaida tamped down an uncharacteristic blush, and Sesshomaru just looked at them blankly.

"Weren't you listening?" Yukio asked, his voice tinged with aggravation now that he, along with everyone else on deck, quit feigning interest in their tasks and turned to look at them curiously.

"Of course I was! I'm not you!" the orange-haired demoness retorted. Kaida smiled at the familiarity, needing to hear the bantering between the soldiers she'd come to call friends. She glanced over at Keiji, who looked a bit put out at the sudden turn of action, then at Yuri, who gave her a wink. Not far away, Ryuiji was leaning against the cabin wall, Rio and Ryuichi not far away.

"It's a yes." she acknowledged. Kaida wasn't sure, especially considering that her admittance had caused the entire boat to erupt into applause and cheering…but she'd have sworn that she heard Rin mutter a distinct:

_"It's about damned time!"_

* * *

In the end, the fallout from the battle was much farther reaching than any of them had expected. 

The state of things on the mainland was chaotic when word reached the lands that Seiti and Shinegori had been killed in battle. Since the funding for Shinegori's revolution and subsequent invasion into Seiti's lands had been thwarted, the fighting came to a screeching halt. The last Kaida had heard, Shinegori's lands had been divided and annexed into the surrounding areas. As for Seiti's territories, word had it that there was a fight brewing. Seiti's many heirs, both legitimate and illegitimate, were trying to figure out who would take over for father's position. As far as Kaida was concerned, it didn't matter who took over the lands.

The state of things within her own family, however, was no better. The mainland flagship had not been burned as she had ordered due to everyone's attention being thrown onto the fight between Sesshomaru and Seiti. It was only after she'd woken up and looked across the waters that morning that Kaida had realized the ship was still afloat.

It had been searched thoroughly, much to her disgust, as soon as they had returned to port in the South. The look on her father's face had been so saddening that Kaida had forced herself to look away when he knelt down and wrapped her body in a white cloth. Leiko may have been a manipulative witch, but she was still as much her father's daughter as Kaida was. And seeing one of your own children dead….well it was hard, no matter who you were.

Touga had arrived in the South the day of the fight, looking for his missing bride. He seemed to be taking the disappointment rather well, but Kaida didn't stick around him very long to find out what he was planning on doing now that he was not attached to her heathenish sister. The dragon demon had honestly seemed distraught at the fact that his mate had been killed.

As for Koto, her body was taken back by Saburo and Atsuko for burial as soon as the Northern neko's received word of what had happened.

No one ever asked who had killed Leiko or the other two traitors, and Kaida did not dispute it. Still, she had a suspicion that her father knew all too well who had been responsible. Not even Kei, who had accompanied Touga and Daisuke back to the Southern Lands when word had reached them of Leiko's death, had questioned her.

The only ones still alive who knew the real truth were herself and Sesshomaru. And for some reason, Sesshomaru didn't strike her as the type to rehash the nastier events of a fight. And she sure as hell wasn't about to voluntarily admit to doing it. If her father asked her, then she would tell him. But otherwise, she was keeping shut about what had gone down.

One good thing that had come out of the entire mess was the abolishment of the Southern Council members from their coveted positions of power. Ryu had been far from pleased when she'd finally sat down and talked to him about what had happened. The shock of finding that Leiko had been the one responsible for most of the mess had affected him greatly. It was even worse when he'd seen Uragiru's limp body being pulled from the mainland flagship. After finding out Uragiru's part, her father had launched a full out investigation into exactly what his councilmen were doing without his knowledge. When proof had surfaced of the other member's guilt in the farce, Ryu realized that something needed to be done.

Less than a week after the fight had ended, Kaida had stood proudly at her father's side in the council room when he forcibly dismissed every single one of the old hags. The elderly demons had been indignant, and fought against the dragon lord. But Ryu had threatened bodily dismemberment to everyone of them if they didn't pack their stuff up and get out of the castle.

After that, things went back to relative peacefulness for all the lands and their respective Lords. Kaida's time was spent running missions for her father. And when she wasn't doing that, she was finding reasons to get into the Western Lands. Word had it that some of her Father's ex-councilmen had keeled over deader than a doornail when word got out that she would be mated to the Western Lord.

Not that she intended to keep up with what the old codgers were or weren't doing. The Lady Kaida had enough to keep herself occupied with during the coming months…

* * *

_**Epilogue:**_

_A couple months later….._

The Western Lands had never seen a frenzy like it was one late summer evening. There were servants running here and there, following orders from Keisha, who had taken it upon herself to make sure nothing was out of place for the occasion.

After all, her Lord was only going to have one mating ceremony. Everything had to be perfect!

The tanuki demoness picked up her skirts as she walked briskly down the hallway towards her Lord and master's quarters. Preparations were almost complete, and she was anxious to make sure Sesshomaru was presentable.

* * *

Centuries of pedigree breeding at its finest could not prepare the Western Lord for the task that lay ahead of him on this day. Sesshomaru swore he was going to snap and be forced to maim someone before the day was out. His nerves were just that bad. 

"My Lord?" a slightly exasperated voice called from the entrance to his quarters. Sesshomaru tore his gaze from the ceremonial white and red garments that had been arranged on his bed, looking back at the motherly tanuki as she entered the room. Keisha took one look at him, then at the clothing that he was wearing, and finally at the clothing he _should_ have been wearing by then. Her arms went to her hips and she openly scowled at him.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked through gritted teeth, already knowing what the headwoman was going to start harping about.

"My Lord, no disrespect intended, but would you snap out of this already." Keisha asked curtly. Sesshomaru glared at her. "Don't give me that look. It quit working centuries ago."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Checking to see if the Lady was going to be joined to an improperly dressed Lord." she said.

"Tell me again why I am doing this?"

"Because one day you're going to need heirs to take over the lands because you will be ridiculously old and decrepit." Keisha deadpanned. Sesshomaru glared even harder at her.

"You mean like yourself?" he retorted. Keisha bristled and returned the glare a hundred fold before going into what Sesshomaru liked to call _mother-mode_. "I think you just want another generation of my family around so you can have someone to baby and boss."

"Finally figured it out, have you?" Keisha said, grinning at him. Sesshomaru turned his attention away from the demoness, focusing his attention outside the windows that made up half the wall of his personal library. "This is most…."

"Confusing? Nerve wracking? Scary?" she supplemented.

"Yes."

"That happens to the best of us, I'm afraid." she said gently. "And just so you know, despite his bravery in battle, your father was a wreck before his own union with your mother."

"Am I doing the correct thing?" he asked the demoness. Sesshomaru had been hesitant to propose the idea of Kaida's joining into his family simply because things had been fine up until then. He'd heard stories about how a pair would be absolutely fine with each other during a courting stage, only to have the relationship degenerate into bloodshed within a year of the mating ceremony.

It wasn't a scenario he particularly cared to have happen with himself and Kaida.

"I'd say you are. But if you're still asking yourself that at this point, I'd say you either need to call this ceremony off…or make up your mind pretty damned quickly." she answered bluntly. Sesshomaru regarded the headwoman with little more than a nod, until she came and set one withering hand on his shoulder. He glanced back up at her, and for once saw the age lines that had slowly been making their way into her fair skin. "I helped raise you since you were a pup, and your father asked me to watch over you until you found someone who would. And I'm telling you right now that there is a demoness in this castle who is just as nervous as you are right now."

Sesshomaru felt a bit of relief, knowing he wasn't the only one with probably thoughts of high tailing it out of the already overcrowded fortress. If Keisha's words were any indication, Kaida seemed to be having her own nervous jitters to deal with. In truth, neither himself or Kaida should have been the least bit nervous. They'd already talked extensively about the mating, and what would happen afterwards. They knew what was going to happen. Apparently though, it hadn't quite sank into either of their heads until they'd woken up that morning and looked out to see the various nobles and courtiers milling through the fortress corridors and gardens.

At least that was when Sesshomaru had gotten the sudden urge to run away, very fast.

Logically, he knew that he shouldn't be nervous about the union. He loved Kaida, and she loved him, so there was no logical reason for his cold feet.

But since when did his logic and his emotions ever agree about anything?

"My Lord?" Keisha asked, breaking him out of his internal monologue. The Western Lord shook his head and gathered his thoughts.

He was about to be joined to the Lady Kaida. And after the hell he'd went through just to get her at his side…he'd be damned if his nerves were going to force him out of it at this point.

"Thank you." he said quietly. Keisha smiled slightly and patted his shoulder gently.

"You're welcome. Now get dressed." she ordered imperiously. "You've got guests in the courtyard, and a mate waiting for you."

* * *

Meanwhile, up in Kaida's quarters, Rin was trying to talk her mentor through a serious case of cold feet that threatened to cause all her hard work to collapse.

"Will you calm down already?" the human girl said exasperatingly. "If you keep fidgeting I'm never going to get this thing tied straight!"

"I still don't see why I can't just wear my armor." Kaida grumbled, looking critically at her reflection in the mirror. The formal kimono was beautiful, no doubt. But it was heavy and cumbersome as well. "It would be easier with the armor."

"There's already one of you that's going to be in battle armor. No need to over do it." Rin said simply, tucking the obi and trying to tie it correctly.

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts!" Rin barked, finally loosing her patience. "You _are _going to hold still, and you _are _going to let me finish this! Without a _word _of dispute. Do you hear me, Kaida?"

"When did you get so demanding." Kaida deadpanned, momentarily taken back by her former student's rapid change in demeanor.

"When I found out it was the only time Kentaro would take me seriously." she quipped, a grin on her pretty face as she glanced at Kaida's reflection.

"I can't do this, Rin." the demoness said, shaking her head. "This is a mistake."

"You've been saying that all morning, and have yet to convince me." the human replied calmly. "Calm down."

"I can't calm down!" Kaida hissed. "I'm about to be joined to Sesshomaru for the rest of my life!"

"Scary thought, isn't it?" Rin chuckled, finishing the bow on the back of Kaida's kimono. "You will be fine."

"I can't do this…" Rin simply sat back and watched as Kaida paced back and forth across the floor, muttering incoherently until she finally sat down and looked at the human girl. "I've lost my mind, haven't I?"

"Hardly." Rin chuckled, finding it ironic that the last time they'd had this conversation their roles had been reversed, and she was joining with Kentaro. "But if you don't slow down, you will."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Kaida demanded.

"Because I've already been through it. Remember? Eastern Lands, about nine months ago?"

"I remember." Kaida muttered, turning her attention back to the full length mirror in front of her. Rin got up from her seat and continued to fidget with the heavy folds of the clothing.

"Want me to tell you something that'll calm you down a bit?" the human asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure."

"I'm going to be a mother."

"You're joking?" Kaida said, whirling around to look at the grinning teenager.

"Not at all." she smiled, her hand on her still flat abdomen. "We just found out a few days ago."

"Congratulations, Rin."

"I can see you're not going to listen to reason." she grumbled, walking over to the shoji screen and asking the servant for something. Kaida paid it no attention, figuring Rin was sending for some tea to calm her nerves. So it surprised her when her father walked into the room a few minutes later, followed by a smirking Kaze. "If you won't listen to me, than at least listen to them." Rin said, bowing to the men and letting herself out the room.

"Kaida, what's wrong?"

"I think I've lost my mind." she mumbled, standing before her father and feeling like a small girl again, her head bowed.

"I went through this twice, Kaida." he said gently. "And trust me, Sesshomaru isn't nearly as nervous as I was."

"How do you know?"

"His quarters are still intact." Ryu said with a shrug. "Which is more than I can say for me when I joined with your mother."

"Not to mention Jaken is looking more white than green." Kaze added

"He loves you, Kaida." Ryu said. "You know that. So why are you doubting it now?"

"It's not him. It's me." she mumbled.

"Where have I head that one before?" Kaze grumbled. Ryu sent the hybrid demon a stern look, and promptly kicked him out of the room. Kaze just grinned as the Ryu shut the shoji screen. Across the hallway, Rin and Kentaro turned to address him.

"Is she okay?" Rin asked, obviously worried.

"She will be. Just nerves." Kaze answered, chuckling slightly at the concerned look on the human woman's face.

"If it makes her feel any better, Father said Sesshomaru is in the same state." Kentaro offered. "Just staring out the window and frowning. Keisha went in there and gave him a lecture about something and he finally calmed down."

"He's got cold feet too?" Rin asked, obviously a bit exasperated with the whole situation. "What is the matter with them?"

Kentaro and Kaze were saved from having to answer by the quick arrival of Ryu.

"That was quick." Kaze muttered, arms across his chest.

"I think you'll find her a bit more cooperative, Lady Rin." Lord Ryu said amicably. The young woman shook her head and gathered her skirts up, looking every bit like she was about to enter some kind of war zone.

"Thank you, Lord Ryu." she said quickly, walking past the men and back into the room where Kaida was still standing in front of the mirror, a contemplative look on her face. Rin shut the shoji and walked over to her mentor.

"Better now?" Rin asked quietly.

"Better." Kaida replied, giving her a half smile.

"Good." the young woman said briskly, reaching for a brush so she could go to work on Kaida's hair. "Now let's get you finished before Sesshomaru has to use Tenseiga to revive Jaken, half the servants and all the guests in this place."

* * *

The ceremony was simple, the same one that had been used since the beginning of time to bind two lovers together for eternity. Sesshomaru looked out among the gathered assembly, noticing that there was not a sour face among them. And when a blushing Kaida stood beside him after being proclaimed Lady of the Western Lands, even he fought valiantly to keep the proud smirk off his face. She was with him, for good this time. And he wasn't going to let her get away again. 

As the thunderous booming continued, he picked up the familiar sound of Inuyasha's cackling from the side. He looked over and saw his hanyou half sibling with the miko Kagome and their two children. The half demon simply smirked and pulled his smiling miko closer to his side, giving Sesshomaru a thumbs up signal and a look that plainly stated '_it's about damned time_.'

"What are you looking at?" Kaida asked.

"Inuyasha and his brood." he said. "The kitsune does not seem pleased to see Rin with her mate."

"Especially since she told him she was pregnant." Kaida laughed, thinking it was a good thing she'd talked Sesshomaru into letting Inuyasha and his family come along to witness the joining. "Rin told me Shippo almost fell out when she told him."

"At least Rin's child will have a playmate soon." he commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Yuri is carrying as well." he smirked, looking up at Kaida's shocked face.

"Keiji…?"

"I should hope so. If not she has some explaining to do." he smirked, knowing good and well Keiji was the only one Yuri would have. "I would like to know exactly what they were doing on his numerous trips to Ronin's lands if it is not his. There will be another ceremony soon."

"Must be something in the water." Kaida smirked, only to sober quickly when she realized her own fertile period had not come to pass yet. "Hold on…I'm not…"

"Not yet."

"Good." she said quickly, only to shoot him a questioning glance. "Wait a minute. Not yet? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I intend to rectify that problem." he said huskily, pulling her to his side. "I can not allow Inuyasha to be the only son of my father to carry on the family lineage."

"I'm sure you couldn't." Kaida grinned, shaking her head and getting in with the easy teasing. "And as thorough as you are, I have a feeling we'll be fixing this horrid oversight shortly?"

"Undoubtedly."

* * *

_**A/N **- Okay, it's finally done. That's it. No more. Nada. Zero. Zilch. **THE END!**_

_After a little over two and a half years of work, four tropical storms, two different computers, one major hurricane, and an untimely six month break to rebuild my house after said major hurricane, I have finally completed this monster of a story._

_So, with that said, I would like to thank all the reviewers who have stuck beside me through my bouts of writers' block and fights with mother nature. _

_Thank you all for your continued support. And I have one last request of you. Well…two actually. If you would:_

_**First**. Since this story is quite lengthy, I realize there are plenty of weak points in it, be it plot holes, grammar or things of the like. I would greatly appreciate it if my reviewers would give a **thorough **review of the story, pointing out parts or facets of the story that I should work on in the future. It can be anything, spelling, grammar, structure, anything that seemed weak or that I could use improvement on. _

_**Second. **Since I'm just ridiculously curious by nature. I'd like to know where all of you are from. One of my reviewers mentioned being from France, and another from Ireland, I think…anyway, I'm wondering exactly how far this story has managed to permeate across the net. So if you don't mind, if you happen to review that is, leave me a note on where you're from. I don't want an address, just a state or country. I'd really love to know . ;) _

_I love all of you dearly._

_Until next time, and the next adventure…_

_**A.A.**_

_And thanks in advance to all who take the time to review. _

* * *

_**You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly. **-Sam Keen_

_**The entire sum of existence is the magic of being needed by just one person. **- Vi Putnam_

_**Story completed: 2/14/2007**_


End file.
